Dieu Originel : Un nouveau monde
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Troisième et dernier tome du Dieu Originel. Les cartes commences à tomber, une après une. Xano est pourtant là, toujours accompagné de ses demoiselles. Il est bien, décidé à combattre et mettre un terme à cette folie qui a causé la mort de tant de personnes.
1. Chapitre 1 : Par où commencer

**Chapitre 1 : Par où commencer**

« Xano ? Maintenant que nous sommes seuls… »

« Pandora est là avec nous, ne l'ignore pas. »

_Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs qu'était Xano s'était adressé à Tyrania. Celle-ci baissa son unique œil valide vers le sol. Elle portait sa robe rouge avec une longue ligne bleue sur le devant, ligne remplie de nombreux symboles. Au côté de Xano, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns dorés et mesurant un mètre cinquante marchait sans rien dire. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Xano et Tyrania parlaient d'elle._

« Bon ? On fait quoi ? C'est bien beau mais je ne sais pas où nous sommes. »

« Tu crois que je le sais mieux que toi ? On fait un tour d'inspection, on essaye de trouver un coin tranquille et on cherche de la nourriture ou voir si il y a de la vie dans cet endroit, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas dur. »

_Tyrania haussa les épaules alors que Pandora hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris le message. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et au contraire des dires de Xano, l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas si petite que ça puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à atteindre l'un des bords. En vue de la végétation abondante autour d'eux, le premier constat de Xano fut de remarquer que ce monde n'avait rien de bien différent par rapport à l'autre sauf le fait que tout était coupé en îles. Il y avait des bois, des cascades, des fruits et toutes ces choses qui se retrouvaient dans le monde d'origine._

« Bon par contre… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, les filles. Mon sac m'a lâché pendant que l'on se faisaient emportés par cette fissure. La tente a foutu le camp, les provisions ont dut se perdre en route comme la moitié des objets. Il me reste deux ou trois bouteilles d'eau, un sac de couchage, quelques rations et quelques habits. En clair, c'est pas la joie. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas. Je ne nécessite pas grand-chose pour vivre : Seulement besoin d'un peu de nourriture et d'eau, le reste importe peu. Je ne suis qu'un objet. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas recommencer à parler comme ça, Pandora. Quand à toi, t'en penses quoi, Tyrania ? »

« Pour le sac de couchage, on le laisse à Pandora. Ca lui fera un peu de bien de dormir dans un… vrai lit dira t-on. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait déjà dormi dans un lit comme ça. »

« Je confirme vos dires, mademoiselle Tyrania. »

« Pfiouuuuuuu ! Elle me prend déjà la tête. On dirait presque une Nelya lobotomisée. »

« Tyrania… Ne dit pas des choses comme ça, merci. »

_Elle poussa un petit soupir, se disant qu'il valait mieux éviter d'énerver Xano avec tout ça. Il prenait plutôt bien le fait qu'il avait perdu son enfant et la femme qui le portait. De plus, Ryusuke et les autres étaient morts… Bref, normalement, elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il pleure ou soit un peu plus réceptif aux décès des cinq personnes. Peut-être qu'elle devait le faire réagir un peu… Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle lui sauta subitement au cou en criant :_

« Xano ! Ca ne va pas ? Tu ne parles pas ! »

« ARGGGGGG ! Lâche moi, Tyrania ! Lâche moi ! »

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle était devenue folle ou quoi ? Il tourna sur lui-même en essayant d'attraper Tyrania qui restait collée à son cou. Pandora, de ses yeux émeraude observait la scène sans rien dire, se demandant si elle devait intervenir ou non. Son utilisateur n'était pas sérieusement en danger donc… Il valait mieux ne pas les déranger sûrement._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Tyrania ?! »

« J'essaye de te faire réagir un peu, bougre d'imbécile ! T'as l'air aussi mou et plat que la poitrine de Pandora, voilà tout ! »

« Non mais c'est quoi cette expression ?! Ce n'est pas parce que Pandora n'a que quinze ans en tant que jeune humaine que tu dois lui dire ça ! Va t'excuser et surtout lâche moi ! »

_Pfff. Non, ça n'avait pas servi à grand-chose au final. Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris le message, relâchant ses bras autour du cou de Xano. Elle se tourna vers Pandora, marmonnant quelques excuses pour lui dire qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Au final, son seul but avait été de faire réagir Xano. En un sens, ça avait marché mais pas de la façon qu'elle le voulait._

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est bien calme, on va chercher de quoi se nourrir. C'est bien compris, Tyrania ? Et plus de trucs de ce genre. »

« Oui… Bon. D'accord, j'ai compris. Pas besoin de me le répéter. »

_Elle grogna alors qu'ils se mettaient à nouveau en route. Trouvant un petit coin dans une forêt comme les autres, les deux femmes se mirent à chercher quelques fruits et baies pour un repas à peu près convenable alors qu'il observait ses rations. Il se posa plusieurs questions : Y avait-il des humains ici ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient… vivants ou non ? D'après ses souvenirs, Malar ou plutôt Giradès avait un rapport avec la mort donc cela l'étonnait… mais ce lieu ne semblait pas lugubre donc… Il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être que c'était là un nouveau monde crée par Giradès et que l'endroit où se trouvent les personnes lorsqu'elles décèdent était encore ailleurs ? Vraiment, il se posait de ces questions…_

« Voilà, on a réussi à trouver quelques baies. J'en ai fait goûté à Pandora pour voir si elles étaient consommables. Elle ne s'est pas évanouie, elle n'a pas vomi ou autre chose. Bref, ça m'a l'air tout bon. »

« Tyrania… Tu aurais pu en goûter une partie quand même ! »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais elle avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là : Ce n'était pas parce que Pandora était avec eux qu'ils allaient se permettre de l'utiliser. En un sens, la jeune femme avec son unique œil violet venait de faire cette chose et ça ne plaisait pas à Xano. Pandora hocha la tête négativement pour dire que cela ne la gênait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être empoisonnée même si… Elle préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase._

_Puisqu'ils avaient trouvé de quoi manger, il fallait maintenant trouver un endroit où ils pouvaient se laver ou prendre un peu d'eau fraîche. Il laissa faire Tyrania, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés s'éloignant tandis que Pandora se mit à côté de Xano._

« Viens donc par là, Pandora. Je vais t'expliquer comment on fait du feu. »

« Avec deux bâtons que l'on frotte l'un contre l'autre. »

« Ah… Oui. On peut faire de cette façon, sinon, on fait cela. »

_Il fit apparaître une boule de feu, l'envoyant sur les petites branches alors que Pandora poussa un petit cri apeuré en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle était vraiment aussi effrayée que ça par le feu ? Xano s'approcha d'elle, tentant de la raisonner et de la calmer :_

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pandora ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu me fais peur quand tu es dans cet état. Raconte moi tout. »

« Ma…Maître, je n'aime pas le feu. Je n'aime pas le feu, je n'aime pas les oiseaux et les grosses pierres que l'on peut envoyer sur moi. »

« Ca fait beaucoup de choses que tu n'aimes pas. Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

« Je… Je n'arriverais pas à vous l'expliquer, je suis désolée… Mais tout ça me fait très peur, très très peur. Ce sont les seules choses qui peuvent m'affecter et me faire mal physiquement… autant que mentalement. »

« Pour le mental, je l'avais remarqué. Ah ! Au passage, si tu continues à m'appeler maître, je serais forcé de te rapprocher du feu. »

« NON ! S'il vous plaît maître ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Pandora… »

_Elle était presque au sanglot, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle était à la limite du traumatisme et il passa une main sur son crâne avant de la poser sur les cheveux de Pandora, lui caressant ces derniers. Elle arrêta de se recroqueviller tandis qu'il lui tapait le dos affectueusement, vraiment… Il allait devoir s'occuper d'elle aussi._

« Il y a un problème, maître ? »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Mais je ne peux pas. Cela ne sert à rien de me faire changer d'avis là-dessus. »

« Pfff… Tu es fatigante. Je vais devoir t'apprendre à avoir un peu plus de respect pour toi-même, c'est quand même triste que ça soit moi qui s'occupe de ça. »

« J'ai été crée de la sorte, je ne peux point changée. Je suis désolée, maître Xano. »

« Appelle moi seulement Joker Blanc au lieu de maître, ça sera déjà une avancée. En quelque sorte, ce nom devrait signaler aussi que je suis ton maître non ? »

_Elle sembla réfléchir longuement à la question comme si elle se posait un dilemme intérieur. Finalement, elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. Vraiment… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour apprendre à une jeune femme objet à devenir un peu plus indépendante. De plus, cela faisait une personne de plus à protéger puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, il en déduisait qu'elle ne savait pas se battre._

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, Tyrania ? »

_Il avait continué à sortir le sac de couchage et diverses choses tandis que Pandora restait éloignée du feu. Tenant les trois bouteilles vides dans sa main, il prit la parole :_

« Pandora… Je vais aller chercher Tyrania, tu peux rester ici et surveiller ? Je sais que nous ne devons pas nous séparer mais nous reviendrons vite. Je ne sais pas où elle est… »

« Cela ne fait rien même si je me fais attaquée. Je ne vous le signalerais pas ma… Joker Blanc. Vous pouvez y aller, j'exécuterais votre ordre. »

« Ce n'est pas un ordre mais une demande ! Enfin bon, merci. »

_Maintenant qu'il savait ses quelques objets en sécurité, il pouvait se mettre en route pour rechercher Tyrania. Les bouteilles à la main, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, parlant faiblement mais assez fort en évitant de crier le nom de l'ancienne Feunard. Où était-elle passée encore ? Elle ne s'était quand même pas perdue !_

« Tyrania ? Tu m'entends ? Tyrania ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

_Aucune voix ne lui répondait et il s'était mis en mode inquiétude. Quel imbécile il avait été de croire que personne n'était là ! Elle s'était faite sûrement enlevée par Malar et ses sbires et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner ! Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse à travers les arbres, faisant apparaître une paire d'ailes de coton dans son dos, rappelant celles de Shala alors qu'il s'était mis à crier le nom de Tyrania. Aucune réponse ?!_

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Et ce bruit assourdissant ! »

_C'est vrai quoi ! Il ne s'entendait même pas crier avec cette cascade près de lui ! Il se dirigea vers cette dernière, traversant la zone boisée avant de s'arrêter subitement en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, rouge de gêne. Il n'avait pas rêvé… Non, ce n'était pas possible et pourtant…_

« J'en avais bien besoin. Avec tout ce sang et ces choses sur moi… Ahhhh… »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir de plaisir en se caressant les bras, se laissant arroser par l'eau qui s'écoulait de la cascade. Dire qu'elle avait trouvé cet endroit paradisiaque si facilement, elle pouvait bien en profiter un peu pour elle non ? Il n'y avait personne et enfin, elle se sentait calme et sereine. Elle passa une main sur sa cicatrice faciale, gémissant faiblement avant d'émettre un petit sourire triste : C'était là l'unique souvenir de sa mère et en même temps, c'était l'unique chose qui pouvait l'enlaidir physiquement._

« Tyrania… Tyrania prend une douche… Tyrania prend une douche sous une cascade. Elle… Elle est nue, complètement nue ? »

_Il se murmurait ça pour lui-même, respirant très rapidement comme si son cœur allait exploser. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là ? Il y avait quelque chose au niveau de sa poitrine qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Son cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Tyrania… Ses habits étaient au sol à quelques mètres de la cascade. Il jeta un petit œil vers la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Elle avait encore ses neufs magnifiques queues et ses oreilles de Feunard. Il pouvait voir ses deux fesses par intermittences quand les queues dorées se relevaient légèrement alors qu'elle avait un dos qui semblait être divin._

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

_Elle venait de crier et il se cacha subitement derrière un arbre, n'osant même plus respirer sous peur d'être découvert. Si elle savait qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, il allait se faire tuer, il en était sûr. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se cacher pour une telle chose ? Il avait déjà vu Luna et les autres complètements nues, il avait déjà eut bon nombre de rapports sexuels avec elle. C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'avait pas à se cacher ! Il allait se montrer et que cela plaise ou non à Tyrania ! Une main trempée se posa sur son épaule droite :_

« Xano ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venu me chercher ? »

« Glups… Non NON ! »

_Il était tombé au sol, Tyrania cachant sa poitrine et une partie de son corps avec sa robe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le jeune homme semblait profondément ou apeuré par quelque chose. Il était rouge à un tel point qu'elle se demandait si il n'était pas malade. Il avait fait tomber les bouteilles vides lors de sa chute et elle reprit la parole :_

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. J'ai trouvé cet endroit mais je voulais un peu en profiter avant de vous le montrer un peu à vous deux. »

« Ca ne fait rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Dès que tu as terminé, tu peux remplir ces bouteilles d'eau ?! Je retourne voir Pandora si elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide ! »

« Hey… Mais attend ! Pourquoi tu te comportes bizarrement ? »

« Je ne dois pas te regarder, c'est ce que tu m'as dit ! Tu m'as dit de ne plus te parler aussi ! »

« Mais ça fait trois semaines… »

_Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'il s'enfuyait en courant. Elle laissa tomber sa robe devant elle, se demandant ce qui passait par la tête du jeune homme. C'était vrai qu'elle… lui avait dit cela après qu'il ait couché avec Shymi. C'est vrai… Elle eut un regard triste vers le sol, se disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais qu'elle avait été très dure sur ce coup. Pourtant… Lors du combat contre ces evolis humanoïdes, elle lui avait montré une partie de ses réels sentiments et puis… Quand il s'était mis à lui crier dessus après la scène avec Shala, elle avait été prise de remords. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre elle et lui, mais quoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la raison d'une telle chose. Finalement, elle reprit sa robe rouge et les quelques bouteilles d'eau, allant les remplir en cherchant une explication à une telle chose._

« Vous semblez aller très mal, maî… Joker Blanc. Vous paraissez essoufflé. »

« Normal ! J'ai couru comme un dingue ! »

« Il y a un ennemi ? Je suis prête à vous défendre si il le faut. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Bon, je vais tenter de faire quelque chose de consommable avec tout ça. »

« D'ac… cord. Si vous le dites. »

_Tyrania revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les trois bouteilles d'eau remplies. Elle alla les poser à côté de Xano qui s'était assis dans son coin en observant et goûtant les différentes baies. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de centimètres et il rougit subitement en la voyant près de lui, elle avait encore les cheveux trempés. L'unique œil valide et violet de Tyrania se posa sur lui, intrigué par les réactions de Xano._

« Ca ne va vraiment pas, toi… Tu ne me couvres pas quand même pas une maladie ? Approche toi de moi que je vérifie ton état, Xano. »

« NON ! C'est bon ! Vas discuter avec Pandora et laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Hey ! Mais ne me cries pas dessus ! Je ne voulais que t'aider ! »

_Vraiment, il se passait quelque chose avec lui. Elle haussa les épaules en s'éloignant, murmurant quelques paroles pour elle-même. Elle devait trouver quel était le problème de Xano mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Le jeune homme s'affaira à préparer le repas tandis que lui aussi réfléchissait de son côté._

_C'était comme avant… Comme quand il ne connaissait pas Oriane et les autres, il était seul… seul avec Tyrania. Il y avait aussi Pandora mais elle n'était pas du genre à trop se faire remarquer. Tyrania seulement avec lui mais sous forme humaine, c'était bien différent d'auparavant et puis… Ils avaient grandi. Il y a six ans, il se serait amusé à relever sa robe pour vérifier les sous-vêtements de la Feunard devenue humaine mais là… Il n'osait pas tenter le diable. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il s'était retenu, se flagellant intérieurement pour ne pas aller vers l'une d'entre elles. Il avait tout fait pour Tyrania, TOUT pour elle. Il voulait se faire pardonner et il sentait que c'était déjà fait du côté de la jeune femme mais lui n'y arrivait pas. Malar avait raison : Il ne savait pas gérer ses sentiments._

_Le dîner se passa tranquillement, la nuit tombant aussi dans ce monde bien que l'astre lunaire était de couleur rouge, chose assez spéciale mais qui était de bon goût en un sens. Ca changeait de l'habituelle couleur blanche ou jaune donnée par la lune. Xano ouvrit le sac de couchage, montrant à Pandora comment elle devait faire pour s'y réfugier. La jeune femme regarda deux ou trois fois Xano faire le même mouvement avant de l'imiter. Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant si cela allait vraiment lui être utile pour passer une meilleure nuit._

« Bonne nuit Pandora. »

« … … … Bonne nuit… Joker Blanc. »

_Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se faire traiter de la sorte et Xano eut un petit sourire vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et dorés. Tyrania l'attendait, droite comme un i. Il haussa un sourcil avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas sommeil ? Je suis désolé… d'avoir perdu le reste de nos affaires. Si je n'avais pas perdu les autres sacs, tu pourrais dormir au chaud. »

« Si je veux avoir chaud, dors contre moi s'il te plaît. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, les visions de la jeune femme nue et de dos lui revenant en mémoire à ce moment là. Il passa une main sur son nez pour éviter de saigner en y réfléchissant, murmurant pour Tyrania d'une voix lente désolée :_

« Je… ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

_Elle lui prit la main, main qu'il retira aussitôt. Elle recommença le même geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête finalement de retirer sa main. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres de Pandora qui s'était déjà endormie. Xano vint s'asseoir contre son gré à côté de Tyrania. La jeune femme à l'œil gauche violet eut un petit sourire candide avant de se coucher sur le sol, sur le côté, son visage tourné vers Xano. Il fit de même mais il ne souriait pas, il semblait vraiment confus et gêné par ce qui se passait._

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on pourra avoir chaud, Xano. »

_Elle se mut vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en glissant sur le sol. Elle alla se coller contre lui, Xano réagissant tout de suite en reculant légèrement. Il avait senti la poitrine de Tyrania contre lui et il avait eut peur. Elle lui dit sur un ton attristé :_

« Je te fais peur ? Tu ne veux vraiment plus de moi, Xano ? Nous sommes seuls… »

« Non mais… Je respecte tes consignes. Je ne coucherais plus avec quelqu'un puisque je ne suis pas capable d'assumer mes sentiments. »

« Je ne pensais pas à le faire avec toi… Pas du tout. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes mes sentiments. Je suis peut-être très jalouse mais qui ne le serait pas ? On voit l'homme que l'on aime coucher avec tellement de personnes que l'on se demande si ce dernier coucherait avec toi par amour ou simplement par simple envie bestiale… Je ne veux pas ça de ta part, je ne veux pas le faire avec toi… Je veux simplement ce qui se trouve là. »

_Elle posa son index droit sur le cœur de Xano, celui-ci se mettant à trembler à nouveau en reculant. Elle lui disait clairement qu'elle l'aimait sans pour autant le dire dans une phrase simple… De plus, elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui mais alors, elle voulait quoi ? Son cœur ? Son… cœur ? Il reprit une respiration très rapide alors qu'il semblait apeuré par la situation. La jeune femme revint se coller contre lui et il tenta de s'enfuir à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, elle avait posé ses deux mains autour de lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ils étaient seuls et Pandora dormait déjà… Peut-être que le fait qu'ils soient tous séparés allait lui permettre de conquérir enfin le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait ? Elle ferma son oeil, tendant ses lèvres comme les deux autres fois. Peut-être que la troisième allait être la bonne ? Peut-être qu'ils allaient… enfin s'embrasser ? De toute façon, elle ne pensait pas aller plus loin que ce baiser… mais elle voulait goûter à ses lèvres._

_Alerte ! ALERTE ! Elle voulait l'embrasser ! La première fois, il était d'accord, c'était même ce qu'il espérait avec elle mais la seconde fois, elle avait essayé en plein combat contre les Evolis humanoïdes ! Et là, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de s'échapper. Du moins, pas sans utiliser la force. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas ça du tout ! Ca sentait mauvais dans l'air et il regardait les lèvres qui se rapprochaient. Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient cent fois amplifiées avec Tyrania et il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Peut-être qu'il devait l'embrasser, ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde ? Pandora bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil et il vit là un moyen de s'enfuir :_

« Si tu continues, elle risquerait de se réveiller. Tyrania, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

_Mais elle ne lui répondait pas, elle gardait son œil fermé et il s'apprêtait presque à pousser un cri d'effroi avant de détourner le visage. Les lèvres de Tyrania allèrent se loger sur la joue droit de Xano, émettant un baiser sonore alors qu'elle ouvrait son œil violet :_

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas… Xano ? On dirait que je te fais peur… depuis ces dernières semaines. Xano ? Xano ? »

_Il s'était évanoui en sentant les lèvres de Tyrania sur sa joue. Joker Blanc ou non, il avait été foudroyé mentalement par les sentiments qui s'étaient réveillés en lui et il avait fait une overdose. Elle l'observa, d'abord surprise puis légèrement en colère :_

« Je suis si répugnante que ça à toucher ? Tu dois t'évanouir pour ça ? »

_Puis finalement, une autre pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme à la robe rouge et bleue : Peut-être que Xano n'avait simplement pas supporté de la sentir tout près de lui dans le sens où il ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle… Les autres filles, il s'était programmé pour les aimer mais elle… Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle eut un petit sourire en retirant son chapeau rouge, faisant disparaître ses oreilles de Feunard ainsi que ses neuf queues. Au fil des jours, elle avait réussi à contrôler sa forme humaine et ressemblait maintenant parfaitement à une femme. Elle se réfugia contre lui, l'enlaçant avec délicatesse tandis qu'ils fermaient les yeux. Ils étaient perdus au milieu d'un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ils pouvaient peut-être développer leurs sentiments maintenant ? Elle s'endormit contre lui, son visage contre le sien avec un sourire aux lèvres._


	2. Chapitre 2 : D'autres chemins

**Chapitre 2 : D'autres chemins**

« Mouinnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je veux Xanoooooooooooo ! »

« Mademoiselle Luna, veuillez vous calmer. Pleurer n'arrangera en rien les choses. »

_La jeune femme aux franges blanches s'était réveillée et il fallut moins de deux minutes pour qu'elle se mette à éclater en sanglots. Elle avait appris qu'elle et les autres avaient été séparés mais surtout que Xano n'était pas avec elle. Parapapa tentait bien de la raisonner tandis que Valésia restait immobile._

« Snif ! Je veux Xano ! JE VEUX XANO ! JE VEUX XANO ! »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. Il va falloir que vous preniez sur vous et que vous vous comportiez comme une demoiselle responsable et forte. Nous allons partir à la recherche de Xano et des autres. »

« Snif… C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

_Le jeune homme à lunettes fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant Luna. Celle-ci posa son regard rubis sur lui avant de passer une main devant ses yeux pour arrêter de pleurer. C'est vrai… Elle devait retrouver Xano, elle n'aimait pas le savoir tout seul._

« Snif… Et Xano est avec qui ? Vous le savez ? »

« D'après une rapide estimation faite dès notre arrivée, je peux dire que Xano doit être avec deux personnes. Comme nous étions douze et que nous ne sommes que trois, je pense que les autres membres ont été aussi coupés en groupe de trois. »

« Il parle toujours comme ça ? »

« Toujours… »

_Valésia poussa un léger soupir avant de donner une petite claque derrière le crâne de Parapapa. Celui-ci cria faiblement de douleur alors qu'il s'arrêtait de parler. Ca faisait sacrément mal ! Il n'était pas très costaud et son physique montrait que c'était le cas._

« Tu lui fais peur. »

« Hein ? Mais comment ça ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer les probabilités, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est effrayant. Ce ne sont que des chiffres et des hypothèses. »

« C'est justement ça qui est effrayant. Tu ne sais pas parler normalement. »

« Mais je suis normal ! Je suis comme tous les humains : J'ai deux bras, deux jambes, une tête. Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche chez moi. »

« Ton langage. »

_Elle lui redonna une petite claque derrière le crâne, lui extirpant un second cri de douleur alors que Luna souriait faiblement. Ils ne semblaient pas si méchants… Ils ressemblaient un peu à Iny et Rek. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Peut-être qu'ils étaient eux aussi bloqués dans cette dimension ? Valésia et Parapapa commençaient déjà à se disputer alors que Luna se relevait en tapotant sa petite robe blanche :_

« Nous devrions y aller, non ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Bien entendu, princesse Luna. »

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles Princesse, maintenant ? »

« J'ai oublié mes formules de politesse mais cette jeune femme est la descendante de la Reine Teli, la Reine de tous les insectes et qui est devenue la Déesse Supérieure des Insectes. »

« Ah oui… Tu vois, pour une fois, tu parles bien. »

« Vous n'allez pas vous disputer à nouveau quand même ? »

_Elle croisa ses bras au niveau de la poitrine alors qu'elle avait maintenant ses yeux rubis posés sur les deux personnes. C'était bizarre de se faire appeler Princesse. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses de la part d'autrui. Comme Parapapa était un ancien Parasect, du moins, sous sa fausse forme, il était normal qu'il la connaisse. Le jeune homme aux lunettes se tapa légèrement le front avant de dire :_

« Je me disais bien ! On a oublié quelque chose ! »

« Quoi donc encore ? »

« Elle ne sait pas à notre sujet ! Princesse Luna, bien que nous étions les envoyés de Shymi, nous sommes en fait deux Atouts. Je suis le numéro cinq : Parapapa. »

« Et moi la numéro sept : Valésia. »

« Euh… Enchantée ? »

_Ainsi… Valésia et Parapapa étaient des Atouts ? Mais c'était quoi des Atouts à la base ? Le jeune homme et la jeune femme se dirigeaient vers elles, ils étaient restés trop longtemps dans ce lieu. Celui-ci était assez froid et l'île sur laquelle le trio se trouvait semblait être faite entièrement de glace. Il était temps de se mettre en route._

Luna prenant les devants contrairement à son habitude, celle-ci marchait d'un pas rapide vers le Nord sans pour autant savoir où ils allaient. Valésia et Parapapa s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour la suivre. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, la jeune femme aux franges blanches stoppa sa course, posant un doigt sur son menton en se retournant.

« J'ai une question : C'est quoi des Atouts ? »

« Arggggggggg ! »

_Ah… Ah… Où était-elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver mais elle se sentait si faible, si fragile… Elle posa une main sur son front en tentant de se relever mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle remarqua deux personnes qui discutaient entre elles et elle tenta de prendre la parole mais d'une voix affaiblie :_

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Shala ? Tu es réveillée ? Ne force pas trop, tu viens à peine de te réveiller. »

_Cette voix féminine… C'était Berthra. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'approcha de Shala pour voir si elle avait besoin d'aide alors qu'une autre personne était prés de Berthra. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour savoir que Snakiante était aussi présent en ce lieu._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« Les quatre Valets sont morts mais… Ryusuke et Clemona aussi. »

« Deux As ?! Comment est-ce possible ?! »

« Malar a fait apparaître ses quatre Rois. »

« MALAR ! ARG ! »

_Elle avait tenté de se lever mais se retrouva au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Elle avait si mal et elle souffrait tant… C'était horrible cette douleur ! Maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait, elle n'était plus…_

« Tu ne devrais pas faire d'efforts. Tu n'es pas habituée à ce que ton corps soit comme ça. »

« Malar a pris mes pouvoirs ! Je ne suis plus une Atout ! »

« Je l'ai remarqué, Shala. Je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour toi. »

_Snakiante s'approcha à son tour, soulevant avec facilité la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets. Elle tenta de se dégager mais l'homme ne semblait pas être de cet avis alors que Berthra reprenait la parole :_

« Si tu demandes où se trouve Xano, nous avons été séparés. »

« Et où sommes nous ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. »

« Nous sommes dans le monde de Giradès. »

« Et merde… La seconde phase vient de commencer. Repose moi. »

_A contrecoeur vu l'état de Shala, Snakiante reposa la jeune femme alors que celle-ci faisait quelques pas pour voir si elle était capable de marcher. Même si cela était fait avec du mal, elle semblait pouvoir se mouvoir et elle poussa un léger soupir d'apaisement._

« Que faisons nous ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous pourrons avancer. »

« Nous devrions éviter tout contact avec les Rois. Il se pourrait que les autres Atouts soient dans cette dimension, c'est même sûr. Néanmoins, nous ne savons pas si ils sont des ennemis ou des amis. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir… mais perdre nos âmes. Shala, il faudra récupérer la tienne pour que tu recouvres tes pouvoirs. Il nous faudra aussi apprendre comment décupler vos pouvoirs aux quatre Reines… Nous… Nous sommes simplement des Atouts. »

« On ne va pas commencer à se dévaloriser. De plus, c'est quoi ça ? »

_Elle désignait les nombreuses îles autour d'eux. Berthra haussa les épaules en même temps que Snakiante pour signaler qu'ils ne savaient pas plus qu'elle à ce sujet. Visiblement, ils étaient tous très mal partis. Néanmoins, leur groupe avait un avantage que les autres n'avaient pas. Snakiante fit la remarque :_

« Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour nous trois. Berthra et moi, nous pourrons te protéger puisque nous sommes des Atouts dont une Supérieure. »

« Merci bien mais je ne compte pas m'appuyer sur vous. La seule chose qui m'intéresse est de retrouver Xano et mes pouvoirs. »

« Tu avais l'impression d'être enfin en paix ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas à la question de Berthra. Elle savait tout aussi bien qu'elle quelle était sa réponse à cette dernière. Oui, elle avait été en paix pendant plusieurs années. Elle n'avait pas menti à Xano lorsqu'elle avait parlé des nombreuses morts même si… Ce n'était pas Oriane qui les avait commis mais Shala. Elle observa les nombreuses îles, cherchant à voir si il y avait une possibilité d'aller sur l'une d'entre elles.  
_

« J'y pense… Ce terrain… Il n' y a aucune végétation dessus. Ca m'étonne quand même mais regardez autour de vous. »

« Tu as raison… C'est assez… bizarre. »

_Berthra avait fait la remarque et ils s'étaient mis d'accords : Le terrain ressemblait plus à un champ dévasté par une guerre avec des rochers qui volaient partout plutôt qu'à un magnifique paysage. Il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant là-dessous._

« Bon, on ne perd plus de temps à réfléchir ici. Vous voulez bien me suivre ? On doit essayer d'atteindre une autre île. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire mais on va faire de notre mieux. Notre priorité restera de retrouver Xa… le Joker Blanc. »

« Tu peux l'appeler Xano, nous n'allons pas t'en empêcher. »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir : Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait encore l'appeler de la sorte après tous ces actes… Il était maintenant au courant pour elle et son passé, il savait tout… Tout à son sujet. Mais elle était tombée dans l'inconscience et ELLE, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il devait la détester… ou la haïr… Elle avait tué tellement de personnes. Elle baissa la tête, marchant sur cette plaine dévastée, suivie par le duo._

« Hum… Oui… C'est assez étonnant en un sens. »

« Kéli… Elle parle vraiment bizarrement, Nelya. »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouges observa Nelya pour l'étudier. Malasa était quand même un peu inquiète de rester avec une telle personne. Kéli eut un petit sourire avant de dire :_

« C'est une ancienne Xatu. Les pokémons psychiques sont connus pour être assez dans la lune. N'est-ce pas, Nelya ? »

« Vous disiez, mademoiselle Kéli ? »

_Nelya s'était retournée, arrêtant de poser son regard sur les îles. Elles étaient sûrement peuplées, elle en était même sûre. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas trop se poser de questions à ce sujet. Malasa restait derrière Kéli, sa joie habituelle ayant disparu depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Xano et les autres. Le regard saphir de Nelya se posa sur elle et elle tressaillit légèrement de peur :_

« Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi tu es venue avec nous ?! Tu aurais put partir avec cette folle nommée Tyrania et Pandora ! »

« Si je vous ai choisi, c'est tout simplement que d'après une évaluation basée sur vos physiques, je pense dire que vous êtes les deux plus fortes Atouts du groupe. Est-ce que je trompe ? »

_Kéli eut un visage légèrement surpris par les dires de Nelya avant d'émettre un petit sourire qui en disait long sur les véracités de l'ancienne Xatu. Lentement, Kéli prit la parole avant de dire d'une voix royale :_

« Il est vrai… Je le confirme. Je suis moi-même l'Atout numéro dix-neuf et Malasa est l'atout numéro quinze. »

« Vous pourriez donc répondre à mes quelques questions. Ces numéros sont-ils basés sur votre puissance réelle ? Ou sur diverses choses ? »

« Sur nos puissances réelles… Mais pas sur l'expérience. »

« Que voulez vous dire par là ? »

« Berthra a un chiffre plus faible que moi. Néanmoins, tous ses combats et son expérience dans ces derniers font que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à la battre malgré nos différences de puissance. On peut avoir de grands pouvoirs, ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on sait les utiliser. »

« Et Malasa ? Sait-elle se battre ? »

« Malasa ? Tu veux répondre ou tu préfères que je le fasse ? »

_Malasa hocha la tête d'un air négatif pour dire qu'elle ne voulait pas s'adresser à cette femme inquiétante. Les personnes avec des pouvoirs psychiques, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre ! Elle détestait même toutes ces personnes ! Une mauvaise expérience qu'elle aurait aimé oublier dans son passé. Kéli eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Même si cela ne se voit pas, même si elle a du mal à le montrer, Malasa est quelqu'un de très fort. Bien entendu, elle est la plus faible parmi les Atouts Supérieurs mais il ne faut pas croire que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas inquiétante. »

« Elle semble avoir le caractère de Luna ou Shala lorsqu'elle était Oriane. Un peu folle et gamine… mais qui cache une grande puissance au final. J'ai une autre question : Malar a parlé de Rois et de Cavaliers. D'après vous, quelles sont leurs puissances ? »

« Par rapport aux Atouts Supérieurs, ils doivent être du même niveau que les plus hauts Atouts MAIS… Je me demande si ils ne cachent pas quelque chose derrière tout ça. Je ne rien de plus à ce sujet. »

« Et les Cavaliers ? Sont-ils plus forts ou moins fort ? »

_Kéli ferma les yeux en hochant la tête à son tour pour dire qu'elle n'en savait pas plus sur ce point. Nelya ne disait plus rien tandis que Malasa restait derrière Kéli. Elle ne se comportait pas vraiment comme une gamine mais elle était très jeune parmi les Atouts, peut-être l'une des plus jeunes au final._

« Nous devrions faire quelques recherches. Nous sommes capables de voler, moi et Malasa. Si cela s'avère nécessaire, nous porterons mademoiselle Kéli. »

« Explorons déjà cette île, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Cela peut être une bonne idée. Nous ne connaissons point les lieux où nous nous trouvons. Mademoiselle Kéli, vous voulez bien nous guider ? Vous êtes la plus forte d'entre nous, c'est donc à vous de prendre le commandement. »

_C'était bizarre… Nelya avait un caractère singulier qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer malgré tous ces siècles passés. Elle posa une main derrière le crâne de Malasa qui la regardait avec des yeux larmoyants. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se mit à marcher lentement en dépassant Nelya alors que la jeune femme aux lunettes translucides rouges prit la parole :_

« Kéli… Est-ce que je peux marcher avec toi ? »

« Y a-t-il un problème Malasa avec moi ? »

« OUI ! Tu me fais peur à parler comme ça ! Pandora, j'avais l'habitude mais toi, t'es encore plus bizarre qu'elle ! »

« Allons… Vous n'allez pas vous disputer toutes les deux. Malasa, tu peux venir à mes côtés. Nelya, je ne pense pas que cela te dérangera. »

_L'ancienne Xatu répondit par l'affirmatif alors qu'elles s'avançaient dans une forêt vierge._

« Xanoooo… Xanoooo… »

_Tyrania l'appelait ? Mais il était quelle heure ? Il était trop fatigué pour vouloir ouvrir les yeux. En fait, il se sentait même terriblement affaibli. La voix de Tyrania se fit entendre à nouveau :_

« Xano… Tu devrais te réveiller… Ou il sera trop tard. »

« Trop tard pour quoi ? »

« Pour moi. »

_Pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, remarquant que le décor avait changé autour de lui. La forêt était si sombre, si lugubre et cette voix à la fin… Etait-ce vraiment celle de Tyrania ?_

« Mais elle est passée où ? Tyrania ? Pandora ? Où vous êtes ? »

_Il se releva, remarquant que le sac de couchage avait disparu et que le feu était éteint. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre ici. Elles n'avaient pas été enlevées quand même ?! Quelque chose attira son attention à travers les arbres…_

« Ouiiiiinnnn ! Ouiiiinnnn ! »

_Des cris de bébé ? Il y avait un bébé dans le coin ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il devait aller vérifier ! Lentement et avec précaution, il s'avançait au fur et à mesure, faisant apparaître une boule de feu violette dans sa main gauche. Il devait rester sur ses gardes. Les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts. Finalement, il arriva à une clairière où un halo de lumière blanche entourait une personne à genoux. Les cris provenaient de là. Des longs cheveux verts ? Et ces fleurs dans les cheveux ? Shymi ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir… Shymi était morte… bien morte… C'était le cas, il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux alors pourquoi était-elle là ?_

« Shymi ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Xano… Tu m'as abandonné… Tu as abandonné ta femme et ta fille. »

« Hein ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? »

_Le corps de la femme à genoux fut pris de soubresauts avant que son dos ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître de nombreuses racines, celles-ci se dirigeant vers Xano en l'entourant de toutes parts. La femme se retourna, laissant apparaître le visage de Shymi bien que ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs et que du sang s'en écoulait. Elle tenait dans ses mains du linge dans lequel se trouvait un bébé. Celui-ci avait le même regard que la jeune femme. Shymi s'avançait peu à peu, de plus en plus de racines entourant Xano pour l'étrangler._

« Tu… m'as abandonné. Pourtant… Nous aurions… put vivre heureux. »

« Ce n'est… »

_Des racines entouraient sa bouche et il commençait déjà à perdre connaissance. Il avait si chaud et il poussa un petit cri dans la nuit, ouvrant subitement ses yeux vairons. Il transpirait à grandes gouttes, il était où ? Il était où ?! Il ne pouvait pas bouger, enlacé dans les bras de Tyrania. Elle dormait contre lui et gémissait dans son sommeil. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, comme si il avait l'impression de se faire marteler le ventre par de nombreux coups violents. Un cauchemar… mais le pire qui pouvait lui arriver._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Se rapprocher

**Chapitre 3 : Se rapprocher**

« Huuuummmmmmmmmmmmm ! »

_Elle s'étira longuement, très longuement en retirant ses bras autour du corps de Xano. Quand elle ouvrait son œil violet, elle pouvait voir le jeune homme qui se tenait couché près d'elle. Son visage se mit à rougir subitement bien qu'elle n'était pas gênée, c'était autre chose. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui… seulement eux deux et ensemble. C'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début et maintenant, il était juste là devant ses yeux._

« Xano ! »

_Elle se calfeutra contre lui en poussant des petits glapissements de joie, des glapissements rappelant ceux de son état de Feunard. Dieu qu'elle aimait pouvoir l'avoir rien que pour lui. Elle n'était guère mieux que les autres quand il s'agissait de Xano mais elle ne le montrait que trop rarement, la majorité du temps, ce fut sa jalousie qui l'emportait._

« C'est l'heure du câlin ! »

_Comme il dormait, elle pouvait dire ce genre de choses sans se soucier d'être repérée. Elle déposa deux petits baisers sur les joues de Xano avant de se demander si elle pouvait essayer de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée peut-être… Pour une première fois, elle aimerait plutôt que ça soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il évitait à chaque fois de l'embrasser… La première fois, ils étaient tous les deux consentants mais maintenant… Ce n'était plus le cas._

« Xano, il faut se réveiller. »

« Je le suis déjà. »

« … AHHHH ! »

_Elle arrêta de se coller à lui, surprise par les deux yeux vairons qui s'étaient ouverts devant elle. Depuis quand était-il réveillé ?! Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendu ? Elle gardait son visage rougi puis intérieurement, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher. Elle l'adorait et l'aimer énormément, pourquoi devrait-elle se cacher ? Elle murmura :_

« Xano… Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? »

_Une simple question pour voir si dormir contre elle lui avait plu ou non. Peut-être que dans quelques jours, ils allaient être de plus en plus proches. Elle attendait sa réponse avec une légère impatience mais il se leva. Lentement, il lui dit :_

« Très mal. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »

« HEIN ?! C'était si mauvais entre mes bras ?! »

_Voilà qu'elle s'énervait et il y avait de quoi ! Il lui disait directement qu'il n'avait pas dormi alors qu'il s'était retrouvé pendant toute la nuit contre lui. Ses oreilles de renard et ses neuf queues étaient réapparues alors qu'elle serrait les dents en grognant de colère._

« Répond donc avant que je te baffe ! C'était si affreux que ça ?! »

« Non… Non… »

_Il ne semblait même pas apeuré par les propos de Tyrania alors qu'il s'était tourné vers elle. Les yeux baissés, il murmura :_

« J'ai simplement pensé… à Shymi et à ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Tu penses à une autre fille ?! Mais tu n'arranges pas ton cas ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre, Tyrania ? »

_Il poussa un profond soupir avant de laisser la jeune femme jalouse dans son coin. Il se dirigea vers Pandora, la secouant légèrement pour la réveiller. Celle-ci bougea dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir ses petits yeux verts. Ils se saluèrent respectivement, Xano corrigeant encore Pandora au sujet de son titre qu'elle lui donnait._

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me dire ça en pleine face, Xano ! Tu pourrais quand même plus délicat dans tes propos ! »

« Encore avec ça, Tyrania ? J'ai pensé à Shymi toute la nuit, que cela te plaise ou non. Tu dois comprendre que je peux quand même avoir quelques pensées pour la femme qui portait mon enfant. Est-ce que c'est trop difficile à saisir ? »

« Non mais tu n'as aucun scrupule à balancer ça à la femme qui a dormi avec toi durant toute la nuit ! Limite, tu es en train de me trahir dans tes pensées avec elle ! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Tyrania. Pandora, tu as faim ? »

« Hein ? Je… Mais… On ne me demande jamais mon avis normalement, maître Xano. »

« Joker Blanc ou alors Xano tout court je t'ai déjà dit. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir, ignorant complètement Tyrania qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Elle faisait déjà apparaître quelques flammes ainsi qu'un morceau de papier violet. Elle allait lui balancer une bonne vieille malédiction qu'il n'allait pas lui comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Sans prévenir, Xano fit apparaître une petite boule de feu au-dessus de sa main droite, l'envoyant en arrière pour brûler le bout de papier violet de Tyrania._

_Elle ouvrit sa bouche, étonnée de voir le jeune homme faire une telle chose. Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?! Elle fit disparaître ses flammes, baissant la tête en se rapprochant de lui et de Pandora. Le petit déjeuner se passa très rapidement puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Ils se remirent en route après une vingtaine de minutes, les trois personnes marchant les unes à côté des autres._

« Nous devons trouver une ville ou je ne sais quoi. Il doit bien y avoir de la vie dans ce lieu. »

« Êtes vous sûr de cela, Joker Blanc ? La dimension de Malar n'est-elle pas en rapport avec les morts ? Cela serait bizarre. »

« Être mort ne veut pas forcément dire ne plus avoir de forme physique. Rappelle toi de Riza. Elle était pourtant bel et bien morte mais pourtant, elle se nourrissait et autre. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la seule dans ce cas. »

« C'est une possibilité, Joker Blanc. »

_La discussion continuait alors qu'ils marchaient sur la route qui les conduisait ils ne savaient où. Tyrania restait étrangement muette et Xano ne tenta pas de parler avec elle, du moins pendant la première heure. Le visage boudeur, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés ne semblait pas vouloir lui adresser la parole et le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs poussa un profond soupir avant de murmurer :_

« Tyrania… Tu veux bien m'écouter ? Au sujet de Shymi ? »

« Non. Je ne veux rien savoir. Si tu penses encore à elle, je n'ai rien à savoir. »

« Non mais… J'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuit. »

_Elle arrêta de détourner son regard pour ne pas le voir. Un cauchemar ? Avec Shymi ? Ca pouvait être intéressant. Il suffisait simplement qu'il s'exprime clairement et peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner pour ce qu'il avait dit sur elle._

« Shymi est morte… et mon enfant aussi. Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'y penser sur le moment mais maintenant… Si Shymi et les autres sont capables de mourir et de ne plus exister… Il se pourrait que toi aussi… Tu disparaisses. Shymi n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, elle m'aimait… comme les autres. Mais si j'aime quelqu'un et qu'à cause de ça, elle doit disparaître, je préfère éviter de m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est quoi cette explication foireuse ? Si tu aimes quelqu'un, il ne faut pas refuser cet amour ! Si tu n'as personne à protéger et à aimer, comment voudrais-tu te relever après des coups mortels ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tyrania ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Pfff… Ca ne fait rien mais maintenant, si tu fais un nouveau cauchemar, signale le moi. Je veillerais à ce que tu dormes paisiblement. Tiens… ça veut dire que dormir contre moi n'était pas si moche que ça ? »

« Et bien non… Pourquoi ça l'aurait été ? »

_Sans prévenir, elle se jeta à son cou, le faisant tomber au sol. Elle déposa quelques baisers sur le coin des lèvres de Xano qui s'était mis à trembler à nouveau. Quand Tyrania se comportait de cette façon, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Pandora s'immobilisa alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à l'étreinte de Tyrania._

« Ca veut dire que ce soir, tu voudras encore dormir avec moi, Xano ? Je suis si contente ! Je pensais que tu détestais dormir contre moi… Que j'étais repoussante comme femme. »

« Mais… Non. Je ne pensais pas ça. Tu es très jolie comme femme bien que… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu te comportes de cette façon ? »

« De quelle façon dont tu veux parler ? »

« Tous ces gestes… Ces… marques d'affection. Ce n'est pas ton ancien toi. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là. »

_Il se libéra finalement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, se relevant comme si de rien n'était. Il était rouge aux joues mais il évitait de regarder Tyrania dans les yeux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, lui comprenait facilement ce qui se passait avec Tyrania. Après toutes ces années, il avait appris à la connaître. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever avant de lui dire :_

« Tu n'aimes pas montrer ta réelle personnalité devant les autres. Tu es quelqu'un de très doux en fait, Tyrania. »

« Je… Euh… Xano… Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me dire ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas habitué à te voir de cette façon. Je pense que je vais devoir m'adapter mais bon… »

« Avez-vous terminé, Joker Blanc ? Je crois que nous nous rapprochons d'une ville. »

« Hein ? Euh… Oui, Pandora. »

_Tyrania ne savait pas où se mettre après les paroles de Xano. Vraiment, ce genre de paroles était ce qu'elle voulait entendre de sa part mais elle ne savait pas où se mettre. Son visage se mit à rougir subitement alors qu'elle tentait de s'expliquer. Malheureusement pour elle, Xano était retourné près de Pandora pour vérifier ses dires._

« Hum… Pandora, est-ce que tu es capable de voler ? Car je ne vois rien pour ma part. »

« Oui, Joker Blanc. Je suis capable de voler mais je ne pourrais pas vous porter. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Retourne voir dans les airs et dis moi à environ combien de kilomètres cette ville se trouve. »

« Comme vous le voudrez, maî… Joker Blanc. »

_Deux petites ailes brunes apparurent dans son dos, Pandora s'envolant quelques secondes plus tard alors que Tyrania s'approchait de Xano en lui tirant légèrement sur la manche. Il se tourna vers elle, surpris de la voir aussi gênée. Que ça soit l'un ou l'autre, il suffisait d'une simple parole ou geste pour qu'ils se mettent dans tous leurs états._

« Xano… Dis… Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais ? Au sujet de… ma douceur ? »

« Hein ? Bien entendu. Je le sais bien comment tu es réellement. Que je sache, c'est avec toi que j'ai passé la majorité de ma vie. Même si tu es grognonne, que tu n'aimes pas montrer ta vraie nature. Je te rappelle que je me suis occupé de toi pendant toutes ces années. Pourquoi tu penses que tu étais ma préférée ? »

« Je… ne sais pas. »

« Car tu as un caractère vraiment très mignon que j'apprécie énormément. Les autres restent très naturelles et ne cachent pas leurs sentiments alors que toi… »

_Il approcha sa main du visage de Tyrania, caressant sa joue alors qu'elle se laissait faire. Elle voulait savoir la suite de ce qu'il allait dire. Xano continuait de parler en la regardant tendrement, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de la jeune femme :_

« J'apprécie bien plus de te découvrir de jour en jour, de savoir ce que tu es… Je ne dis pas que les autres sont des parodies de femmes mais toi… Tu es vraiment spéciale pour moi. »

« Tu peux me le redire encore une fois ? Est-ce que tu… peux me dire ces trois mots ? »

« Non. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ?! »

« Tyrania, nous n'avons pas le temps de penser à ça. Du moins, pas tant que Malar sera encore en vie. Après qu'il soit disparu et qu'il n'y aura plus de problèmes, nous… »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase alors que Pandora revenait. Il retira rapidement sa main de la joue de Tyrania tandis que Pandora atterrissait sur le sol. Les yeux verts se posèrent sur Tyrania puis Xano avant que la jeune femme ne prenne la parole :_

« Joker Blanc, ce que j'avais dit est correct. Il y a bien une ville à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'ici. Elle semble habitée et nous devrions pouvoir y arriver avant l'après-midi. Par contre, je ne sais pas qui sont les personnes qui vivent à l'intérieur. »

« Merci beaucoup, Pandora. Tyrania, tu te prépares ? On va avoir une longue marche. »

« Je… Oui mais… Xano ? »

_Il s'était déjà remis en route sans attendre que la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés ne lui demande quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Xano ? Il était bizarre, vraiment très bizarre, est-ce que ce monde allait le changer complètement ? Il pouvait être si charmeur, si tendre et romantique et des fois… Il pouvait paraître si froid et si lointain._

« Ce n'est pas bon… de jouer avec moi, Xano. »

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Tyrania ? »

« Non, rien, rien. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. »

« Tu me le dis si tu as un souci. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué entre eux ? Il était impossible pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se comprendre mutuellement. Après trois à quatre heures de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement à une ville, plutôt un village vu que la majorité des habitations semblaient être faites de bois et de facture assez ancienne. Du moins, ce fut la première impression et un homme s'approcha du trio, la main tendue vers eux :_

« Vous… Vous êtes des… vivants ? Ce n'est… pas possible. »

« Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Où sommes nous ? »

« Sur l'archipel d'îles nommée Mihral. Sterivia est la personne chargée… »

« Nous avons faim et soif. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner un endroit où nous ressourcer ? »

« Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! »

_Vraiment… Cet endroit était assez spécial quand on le regardait de plus près. Il ressemblait à celui d'un ancien temps. Pour Xano qui avait parcouru les siècles, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Pandora aussi avait connu cette époque mais quand à Tyrania… Elle alla prendre le bras de Xano pour éviter de se perdre dans cet endroit. Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers une auberge, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Rapidement, les discussions s'arrêtèrent en voyant le trio :_

« Mais ce sont… Comment ont-ils faits ? Est-ce que le Dieu Malar a décidé d'en ramener d'autres ? »

« Des autres ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

_Xano prit les devants, allant vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer. Il indiqua à Pandora d'aller prendre un peu de nourriture et de quoi boire alors que Tyrania restait avec lui. L'homme l'observa, légèrement inquiet comme si il avait commis une bêtise. En voyant sa tenue, il était possible de voir que ses tenues dataient du moyen-âge. Il s'exprima d'une voix légèrement tremblante en observant le regard vairon qui se posait sur lui :_

« Et bien, comme je l'ai dit… Malar a envoyé d'autres personnes par-ci et par là dans tout son monde. Nous le savons puisque les communications entre les différentes îles et royaumes se font dans chaque village. Vous êtes dans le royaume du Roi Sterivia, celui qui est le plus évolué technologiquement. »

« Technologiquement ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ? »

« Non non ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Si vous goûtez à notre nourriture ou à notre boisson, vous verrez qu'elle est très saine et pure. »

« J'y crois difficilement mais on va faire comme si c'était le cas. Vous allez nous expliquer un peu c'est quoi ce concept de royaumes et autres. »

« D'abord, vous devriez vous reposer ou manger… voir vous laver… »

_C'est vrai qu'il puait la transpiration et qu'il ne s'était pas rendu à la cascade à cause du petit incident. Il observa Tyrania du coin de l'œil qui semblait légèrement effrayée par le monde autour d'elle. C'était étonnant de sa part mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. C'est sûr que dans ce monde, tout était inconnu mais au final…_

« Soit… Mais je vous préviens : Pas de coups fourrés. Nous ne savons même pas où nous avons atterris exactement. Pandora et Tyrania, vous restez ici et vous allez vous ressourcer. Moi, je vais aller me laver. »

« NON ! XANO ! »

_Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, reprenant sa main qu'il avait retirée lorsqu'il s'était décidé à suivre l'homme. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Il voulait se retirer à nouveau mais elle ne le lâchait pas et il soupira :_

« S'il te plaît, Tyrania. Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

« Je… Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

« Vous semblez n'avoir aucun problème mais votre amie, si. Êtes vous déjà venu ici ? »

« Il y a très longtemps… Très très longtemps. Dites moi si je me trompe mais ce village… Vous l'avez construit il y a plusieurs centaines d'années non ? L'architecture et toutes ces choses… Ca me fait penser à ça. »

« Vous… Vous ne vous trompez pas. Je comprends que quand des gens meurent et atterrissent ici, la plupart sont dépaysés, non, en fait, la majorité l'est mais après, il suffit de s'adapter. Votre autre amie par contre semble très bien s'en sortir. »

« Pandora ? Ah oui… Elle aussi, elle pourrait même se retrouver à une époque encore plus ancienne que je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortirait. Vous pouvez m'indiquer où je pourrais me laver, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

_L'homme avec qui il parlait depuis le début semblait relativement coopératif et Xano le rejoint alors que Tyrania restait à ses côtés. Vraiment, il se passait des choses bizarres ici. Cela faisait depuis tellement de temps qu'il était parti et cette histoire de royaumes l'intriguait. Etait-ce en rapport avec les quatre Rois ? Et les Cavaliers ? L'homme l'abandonna devant une porte, une porte faite de métal qui contrastait réellement avec le reste de l'habitation. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte pour vérifier à l'intérieur pour voir une magnifique douche pour une personne avec de nombreuses serviettes et autres ustensiles._

« Tu peux me lâcher, Tyrania. J'aimerais me laver. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, la tête baissée. Sans un mot, elle retira ses habits, se mettant complètement nue devant lui. Il aurait dut être gêné, se cacher les yeux et lui demander de se rhabiller mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ferma les yeux, les réouvrant avant de se déshabiller à son tour, prenant sa main. Ils se dirigèrent dans la douche, Xano faisant s'écouler l'eau sur leurs deux corps. Il la gardait contre lui avec une extrême tendresse. Elle ferma les yeux._

« Je deviendrais plus fort… bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… Nous… ne sommes pas dans un monde qui est le nôtre. Tu es un être qui a passé des millénaires, voyant les humains et les pokémons évoluer mais moi… Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne connais rien de cet endroit. Peut-être que Malar nous tuera sans que l'on ne puisse faire quelque chose. »

« J'éliminerais les quatre Rois, les Cavaliers, et les Atouts qui se mettront en travers de ma route. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je dois mettre un terme à tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde. Pourquoi trembles-tu ? »

« Je n'aime pas… cette impression. Je te sens contre moi et pourtant… Tu sembles aussi froid que du métal… Est-ce… que tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Haha… Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Je resterais le même… physiquement et intérieurement. Seulement… ce qui va se passer maintenant changera nos comportements à jamais. Nous allons défier des personnes à la puissance qui dépasse tout entendement. Pour cela, je dois m'endurcir et ne pas me laisser distraire par mes sentiments mais… avec toi, je n'y arrive pas. Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais connu réellement l'amour pendant tout ces millénaires, j'ai été crée par Giradès pour accomplir ses desseins, j'ai plus de sang sur mes mains que sur celles de Shala, j'ai commis tellement de choses affreuses pendant ces millénaires… même lorsque je fut du côté de Juperus. Même si ce n'était que mon clone, ce dernier provenait de moi et ça revenait à la même chose… J'en ai séparé des familles, tuer des enfants, rayer de ce monde des villes entières. Je n'ai jamais connu… ce sentiment et j'ai… l'impression que grâce à toi, je peux y accéder enfin… »

« Xano… »

_Elle remontait son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, son unique œil valide améthyste s'embrumant alors qu'elle tentait de lui faire un sourire. Il lui rendait le sourire et elle approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Cette fois-ci, il se laissait faire et alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, deux doigts se posèrent sur son cou, la jeune femme nue aux cheveux dorés tombant dans ses bras, évanouie. Il sortit de la douche, recouvrant le corps de Tyrania d'une serviette avant de se rhabiller. Bien que ses habits étaient trempés, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, descendant les escaliers en se dirigeant vers Pandora :_

« Dorénavant, tu t'occuperas de Tyrania. Protège là… Protège là au péril de ta vie, Pandora. »

« Mais et vous ? »

« Je ne peux pas rester avec elle car je suis beaucoup trop faible pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas difficile à s'imaginer mais je ne peux rien contre eux. Je pars mettre un terme à cette folie de mes propres mains. Elle est ma Lumière et je ne peux pas la laisser prendre part à ça. Quand elle se réveillera, restez dans cette ville et faites de votre mieux pour être tranquilles. Quand tout sera fini, je reviendrais. Si elle me demande où je suis, tu lui répondras simplement que je l'aime. Vous ? Vous pourriez me mettre des provisions en grande quantité dans mon sac ? Sauf si vous en avez un plus grand. »

_Il avait questionné l'aubergiste et n'attendait que quelques minutes avant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne se souvenait pas de cet endroit mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il indiqua à Pandora où se trouvait Tyrania, sortant de l'auberge en observant le village. Ne pas oublier cet endroit…Il passa une main sur la partie droite de son visage, son œil vairon rouge devenant bleu comme l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, il quittait le village sans savoir où se rendre. Tyrania était finalement en sécurité… Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour ça._

« La Chasse aux Atouts va commencer. »

_Si Pandora était la première Atout, il en existait un second. Si il était du côté de Malar, il allait le trouver et s'en occuper. Si un ennemi tentait de lui barrer la route, il le combattrait. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cet état plus longtemps. Il devait être capable de reprendre sa forme d'antan, celle qu'il avait contre Ryusuke et Clemona… Cette forme et ces pouvoirs ainsi que ceux des quatre Reines. Il ne devait plus penser à Tyrania, cela risquait de l'affaiblir. Maintenant, tout allait commencer avec un unique but ancré dans sa tête : En terminer avec Malar._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Créature gigantesque

**Chapitre 4 : Créature gigantesque**

« Il y a un problème ? Vous ne semblez pas aller très bien. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire où nous sommes ? Il est vrai que… J'ai assez faim mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus que ça. »

_Niveau discrétion, il s'était complètement loupé. Même pas trois heures après son départ, il s'était écroulé sur le chemin, la faim le tenaillant alors qu'il avait complètement oublié de manger et de boire avant de partir. Vraiment… Il était ridicule en ce moment même et n'avait même pas levé le regard vers la personne qui s'était adressée à lui. Il était simplement couché sur le sol, la tête contre ce dernier alors que la personne reprenait la parole : C'était une voix féminine d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre :_

« Nous sommes près de chez moi, à environ trois kilomètres. Vous semblez vraiment épuisé, vous ne voulez pas d'aide, vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Non… Non… Je mérite cette punition. Ca m'apprendra à ne pas me nourrir correctement. »

« Vous devriez manger sainement. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mort dans le monde normal que vous devez oublier vos manières d'antan. Tenez donc. »

_La personne déposa trois pommes devant lui, mettant un genou au sol pour le regarder. Finalement, il releva ses yeux pour la voir et fut surpris de voir qu'elle semblait si… jolie et belle. Elle avait deux oreilles allongées, deux yeux bleus et une magnifique et longue chevelure blonde. Elle portait une robe verte avec un morceau de tissu jaune qui l'entourait au niveau juste au-dessous de la poitrine._

« Mer… Merci de votre générosité. »

« Cela ne fait rien. Vous semblez vraiment très affaibli. Vous ne voulez pas vous agripper à moi ? Je pourrais vous installer dans un coin au-dessous d'un arbre. »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se redresser alors que la jeune femme le regardait avec une légère inquiétude. Il prit l'une des pommes, croquant à l'intérieur en mâchant avec difficulté. Rahhhhh… Au moins, il avait quelque chose dans l'estomac maintenant ! Il était comblé et heureux ! Il alla s'asseoir au beau milieu du chemin, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds faisant de même. Il continua de manger devant le regard bleu de la jeune femme :_

« Vous devriez manger plus souvent. Ce n'est pas une bonne habitude que de se retenir de dévorer jusqu'à l'évanouissement partiel. Qui êtes vous ? Vous semblez bien jeune pour être mort. Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser si vous êtes un nouveau mort qui a été tué d'une manière horrible. Vous ne semblez pas être un jeune homme qui est né ici. »

« J'ai… J'aimerais ne pas dire mon nom si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je préfère rester incognito. Normalement, j'aurais même aimé ne pas vous rencontrer… »

« Mais pourquoi donc ? Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire si vous êtes recherché par le Roi Sterivia ou alors ceux des autres royaumes. Je ne m'intéresse pas à ces choses et je ne vous dénoncerais pas. »

_Elle eut un petit rire candide tandis qu'il baissait la tête, légèrement gêné par la situation. I peine trois heures, il avait serré dans ses bras Tyrania alors qu'elle était nue contre lui et lui, il était déjà en train de discuter avec une jeune femme des plus charmantes. Ca changeait tellement de ses quatre Reines…_

« Ai-je une tâche sur la joue ? Vous m'observez bizarrement. Vous devriez finir les quelques pommes. Elles viennent de mon jardin. Comment sont-elles ? J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop acides. Cela serait gênant alors que vous en avez grandement besoin. »

« Vous êtes… drôlement gentille que c'en est assez inquiétant. »

« Hein ? Que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

_Elle parue surprise par les propos de Xano, celui-ci finissant une seconde pomme sans pour autant toucher à la troisième. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds tenait un petit panier en osier avec sa main droite. C'est vrai que tant de gentillesse pouvait paraître bizarre mais quand même, elle ne semblait pas maléfique. Il devait sûrement se tromper…_

« Je me suis trompé, je m'excuse. Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ? »

« Nullement ici. Nous n'allons pas rester sur le chemin pendant toutes ces heures. Venez donc manger chez moi. »

« Je n'aimerais pas vous déranger plus que ça… Et puis, si votre mari vous voit avec moi, cela risque de gronder pour vous. »

« Aucune inquiétude pour ça. Venez donc, arrivez vous à vous lever maintenant ? »

_Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser mais quand même, il restait suspicieux par rapport à la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait des boucles d'oreille assez belles puisqu'elles ressemblaient à des sortes de soleil brun avec des pics tout autour. Elle s'était relevée, lui tendant la main pour lui permettre de se relever._

« Pfff… Je ne devrais pas rester ici. Je dois refuser. »

« Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un mourir de faim et de soif. Venez donc. »

_Elle prit sa main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, gardant son sourire angélique sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il se laissa faire, se relevant finalement avant de se mettre en route. Il devait paraître bien pitoyable dans sa tenue. Et dire qu'il avait pris une rapide douche avant de partir._

« Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ? »

« Aliréna. Je ne devrais normalement pas vous le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas été très sympathique en ne donnant pas votre nom. »

« Vous marquez un point. Je n'aurais pas du vous demander ceci. Je suis désolé. »

_Elle fit un petit geste de la main pour dire que cela ne faisait rien. Ils marchèrent pendant une quarantaine de minutes où il tentait d'avoir quelques réponses à ses questions mais elle lui répondait d'attendre qu'ils soient arrivés. Quand ils furent arrivés à la demeure de Aliréna, Xano remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien d'immense… En fait, c'était même un peu le contraire : Une petite maisonnette faite de bois qui devait contenir cinq à six pièces au maximum, une cheminée pour les journées trop froides mais ce qui était le plus étonnant restait quand même l'immense jardin fleuri autour de cette maisonnette._

« Vous vous occupez de tout cela ? Mais… »

« Et oui, hihi. Je suis toute seule mais cela ne me gêne pas. J'aime particulièrement m'occuper de la nature. Cela m'occupe pendant ces longues journées. »

« Il n'y a personne… à part vous ? Et votre mari ? »

« Un mari ? Où ai-je dit que j'en avais un ? »

_Elle eut un petit rire tendre alors qu'ils marchaient sur l'unique chemin verdoyant mais non-recouvert de fleurs. Des arbres, des marguerites, des roses, un espace réservé au jardinage avec de nombreux plants de tomates, pommes de terre et autres, vraiment… C'était le parfait endroit pour ça._

« Voudriez vous faire attention où vous marchez s'il vous plaît ? Il ne faudrait pas abîmer la nature. J'espère que vous me comprendrez. »

« Ah… Euh oui ! Bien entendu, je suis désolé ! »

« Ca ne fait rien. Venez donc à l'intérieur de ma demeure. »

_Elle le fit rentrer dans sa maisonnette et le premier constat pour Xano fut de voir que tout était fait en bois. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace de technologie ou de chose moderne, pas de télévision, de four, de fauteuil en métal ou de choses de ce genre. Rien… Rien du tout, c'était assez spécial quand même. Aliréna remarqua l'étonnement du jeune homme et lui dit sur un ton amusé :_

« Vous paraissez surpris. Ici, la pollution n'existe pas car je m'occupe de rendre cet endroit le plus beau possible. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aime beaucoup la nature et … »

« Vous avez très bien réussi. C'est vraiment bizarre mais très appréciable. Mais… Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, je tiens à vous prévenir. »

« Vous pourrez partir simplement quand vous aurez terminé de manger et de boire. Je vais de ce pas vous préparer un bon repas, d'accord ? Et ne tâchez pas de vous énerver, sinon, je serais très en colère car vous ne m'aurez pas écouté. »

_Elle rigola à nouveau, Xano se demandant si cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds pouvait réellement s'énerver ou non. Celle-ci se dirigea dans la pièce voisine alors qu'il s'asseyait, observant le décor autour de lui. C'était quand même bizarre, il se sentait retourné dans le passé en voyant tous ces différentes choses. La cheminée était éteinte et il se demandait si elle avait déjà utilisé ou non. Après une dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme revint avec deux assiettes, l'une remplie d'un liquide vert avec de nombreux et minuscules morceaux de différents légumes. Dans l'autre, quelques pommes de terre, haricots et un morceau de viande qui ressemblait à du bœuf._

« Je tiens à m'excuser. Je n'ai pas souvent l'habitude de cuisiner de la viande, je n'en mange que très rarement car il faut bien en manger pour vivre donc si la viande est trop dure à votre goût, veuillez me pardonner. »

« Mais et vous ? Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Je me suis déjà nourrie il y a quelques heures avant de partir. Il faut dire que normalement, j'aurais dut me rendre dans un village à une heure d'ici mais je suis tombé par inadvertance sur un jeune homme qui mourrait de faim. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire alors qu'il marmonnait un merci pour le repas. Elle le regarda manger pendant de nombreuses minutes, retournant des fois dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes après en gardant son sourire. Finalement, l'heure des questions arriva et elle l'écouta pendant qu'il parlait :_

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Je ne sais pas où je suis. »

« Vous vous trouvez dans le royaume du roi Sterivia, il se situe dans la partie sud-ouest de ce monde. Bien entendu, le château du roi se trouve sur une île assez éloignée d'ici. »

« Combien y a-t-il de royaumes, qui les dirige, est-ce qu'il existe des cartes de ce monde, des moyens de se rendre d'une île à une autre ? »

« Oh… Beaucoup de questions. Vous êtes sûr que vous venez de mourir il y a peu de temps ? Hihihi. »

_Elle rigola tandis qu'il détournait le regard. C'est de sa faute, il le reconnaissait, il aurait mieux fait de se taire sur ce coup mais bon… Valait mieux se renseigner mais si la jeune femme le soupçonnait…_

« J'ai… une autre question : Comment se déroule la Justice dans ces royaumes ? »

« Tiens donc. Quelle drôle de question que voilà mais je vais vous répondre dans l'ordre si vous me le permettez bien. Il existe quatre royaumes : Celui où nous trouvons, je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est le royaume du roi Sterivia. Au sud-est de ce monde, donc à l'Est de ce royaume se trouve le royaume du roi Iglaré. Enfin, au nord de ce monde se trouve le royaume du roi Rocagiri. Le quatrième et dernier royaume est celui qui se trouve au milieu de ce monde. Il est un peu à l'épicentre des trois autres qui sont disposés en triangle. Le quatrième roi garde son nom inconnu mais semble avoir une emprise sur les autres. Rares sont les personnes qui peuvent rentrer à l'intérieur de ce royaume mais certaines personnes y arrivent, je ne peux pas vous aider à ce sujet. »

« Donc…Si je résume le tout : Les trois royaumes dont celui où on est forment une sorte de triangle autour du quatrième. Celui-ci est inaccessible pour une raison obscure bien que certaines personnes arrivent à y rentrer. Ensuite ? »

« Pour une carte, nous pourrons en dessiner une si vous le désirez. Sinon, elles peuvent se trouver dans les grandes villes des royaumes mais il faudra voir ce que vous voulez précisément. Quand à la justice de ces royaumes, je dirais qu'elle est très stricte et autoritaire sans pour autant être violente. Bien entendu, tout acte commis contre la justice d'un royaume sera sévèrement puni mais ce n'est pas pour cela que les personnes chargées de s'occuper de la justice en abusent. En clair, c'est une justice sévère mais non malveillante. Que l'on soit riche ou pauvre, elle ne sera pas corrompue. Néanmoins, les gardes ne laissent pas de place à la suspicion. La majorité du temps, la punition pour un acte commis est la mort. »

« Aie… Simple mais efficace. Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a aucune corruption ou autre ? »

« Non, nullement. Les rois sont reconnus pour ne pas avoir de sentiments. Ainsi, ils ne peuvent pas être achetés. »

« Et Giradès dans tout ça ? »

« Hum ? Vous connaissez son nom ? Vous êtes drôlement bien renseigné. Giradès, du moins, sa forme humaine nommée Malar, nul ne sait où elle se trouve exactement. Une rumeur voudrait que Malar se trouve à l'intérieur du quatrième royaume, l'endroit le mieux gardé et surveillé dans ce monde. Ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions ? »

« Je vous dérange beaucoup trop avec toutes mes questions… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

_Il se releva, la jeune femme gardant son sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle se levait à son tour. Oh… Elle était vraiment petite : Un mètre soixante au maximum. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, c'était différent._

« Vous ne voulez pas dormir ici ? Après ce que j'ai cru voir, vous semblez vraiment très fatigué et épuisé. »

« Nullement, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Par contre, je tiens à vous remercier. Mademoiselle Aliréna, vous êtes une femme remarquable et très gentille. Il y a si peu de personnes comme vous, c'est fort dommage. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un vil personnage pour oser me dire de telles choses. Néanmoins, si vous pouvez rester ici pendant quelques temps, je me dois de vous préparer quelques repas pour vos prochains jours. »

« Pourquoi vous feriez cela ? Oh et puis zut, j'en ai marre de vouvoiement. Je me nomme Xano Likan, nous pouvons nous tutoyer ? »

« Comme tu le désires, Xano Likan. »

_Elle rigola avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle lui demandait de le suivre dehors alors qu'elle récupérait son panier en osier. Elle lui demandait quels fruits étaient ses préférés, ce qu'il aimait comme tarte et diverses choses. Il lui répondait avec franchise, ne sachant pas en quoi ça l'intéressait._

« Tu veux bien attendre dehors pendant environ une heure ? Après, tu pourras partir si tu le désires. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te préparer de quoi te ressourcer. Quand à la réponse à la question que tu m'avais posé, je suis simplement comme ça. J'aime aider les personnes qui sont dans le besoin et tu as l'air d'être dans ce cas. »

« Si… tu le dis. »

_Il devait donc rester ici pendant une heure ? D'accord… Si c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Accordait-il sa confiance trop rapidement à cette inconnue ? Aliréna ne semblait pourtant pas être une vilaine femme. Déjà que physiquement, elle était très jolie. Il alla s'asseoir contre un arbre, non-éloigné de la petite maisonnette, réfléchissant à tout ce qui se passait dans ce monde. Il pensait à un lieu maudit et dévasté vu le comportement de Giradès mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était même loin d'être ça… Alors pourquoi avoir tellement voulu détruire le monde Juperus ? Etait-ce par pure jalousie comme il l'avait dit ? Ce n'était pas normal… Il ferma les yeux, se mettant à penser à Tyrania. Si tout avait été plus simple… Si tout avait s'était calmé dès le départ… Si tout n'avait pas été aussi désastreux…  
_

« A quoi tu penses ? Sans tout ça, elle ne serait jamais devenue humaine. »

_Oui, elle était devenue une humaine, une très belle humaine et cette vilaine cicatrice qui traversait son œil droit ne le gênait pas. Il la trouvait quand même magnifique malgré cette chose. Tyrania n'avait jamais eut une vie très simple et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt pour elle. Il ferma les yeux, s'endormant en évitant de trop réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui._

« Xano ? C'est bon. Tout est préparé. Tu peux te réveiller. »

« Hein ? De ? »

_Aliréna se tenait devant lui, une sorte de sac isotherme et bien fermé dans les mains. Une certaine odeur en sortait, une très bonne odeur d'après ce qu'il pouvait juger. Il se releva en se frottant les yeux, regardant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle déposa le sac devant Xano, prenant la parole :_

« Voilà. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir, tu peux partir néanmoins, je t'ai préparé quelques tartes et je t'ai mis de nombreux fruits et légumes pour te nourrir. Ils sont frais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce sac les gardera sains donc même après un mois, ils seront toujours aussi bons. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Vous… Tu as fait tout ça en une heure ? »

« En fait… Deux heures puisque tu dormais si paisiblement, j'ai attendu une heure de plus. »

« Je… Merci… Même si on ne se connaît pas vraiment, je crois que tu en as beaucoup plus fait que certains durant toute une vie pour moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est très… clair. Mais… Euh… Je dois partir, je suis désolé mais…Euh… Je te remercie encore une fois. »

Il s'inclina respectueusement en récupérant le sac. En y réfléchissant, il avait laissé l'autre à _Tyrania et Pandora. Aliréna lui fit un petit geste de la main pour le saluer en gardant son sourire : C'était un gentil jeune homme, un très gentil jeune homme. Assez pressé, très intrigué pour de nombreuses choses mais il était sympathique. Elle retourna dans sa maisonnette sans un mot. Une ombre faite de blanc était apparue derrière les nuages, une ombre qui avait espionné toute la scène. Cette femme mais surtout cet homme… C'était celui qu'il recherchait. Tant mieux, cela allait lui arranger la situation. Ca n'avait pas été aussi difficile que prévu au final. L'ombre disparue dans les nuages._

« Très gentille cette femme… Trop gentille mais quand même… Avec tout ce qu'elle a dut me mettre, j'ai bien de quoi tenir une semaine. Enfin, je crois ou j'espère. Rien qu'avec l'odeur, je m'en lèche déjà les babines. »

_Il se parlait tout seul pour éviter de penser à Tyrania puis aux autres. Il aurait bien aimé manger avec ses quatre Reines et les Atouts, au final… C'était quand même ses amis, ils étaient une grande et heureuse famille. Pfff… Vraiment, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé là-bas. Il aurait put l'embrasser, lui montrer que c'était elle…_

« Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, Joker Blanc. »

« Qui… QUI EST LA ?! »

_Il n'avait marché qu'environ une demie-heure avant de voir une ombre gigantesque qui se profilait parmi les nuages. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse à sa question qu'une forte lumière fit son apparition à travers les nuages. Il fit un saut en arrière alors qu'un puissant laser traversa le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait._

« Pourquoi devrais-tu le savoir ? J'ai une mission et elle est de te capturer. Tu vas venir bien gentiment et me suivre jusqu'à maître Malar. »

« Tu es à son service ?! Alors tu lui fileras ce petit cadeau de ma part ! »

_Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir la créature qui s'adressait à lui, il fit apparaître une dizaine de boules de feu violettes qu'il envoya en direction des nuages. Il entendait les nombreuses explosions produites lors du choc mais il ne voyait rien. Avait-il réussi à le blesser ?!_

« Cela me chatouille. Tu as décidé de ne pas te laisser faire, tant mieux. »

_Les nuages se dispersèrent, laissant place à une créature ailée de blanc et mesurant bien plus de cinq mètres de hauteur. Elle était vraiment énorme ! Son ventre était bleu et une longue queue blanche était visible. Au niveau des yeux, ils étaient entourés de bleu et la créature se déposa sur le sol devant Xano, faisant trembler la terre au moment où elle atterrissait._

« Es-tu prêt à te battre avant de te faire capturer ? Cela me permettra de voir ce qu'est réellement le Joker Blanc. »

« Tssss ! Tu t'y crois vraiment. Tu n'as même pas de forme humaine et tu ressembles franchement à un pokémon. Tu penses être vraiment capable de me battre comme ça ? Je crois que tu t'y crois un peu trop. Quel est ton nom ? Comme ça, je pourrais voir à qui j'ai mis une raclée magistrale. »

« Comme tu le désires. Je m'appelle Lucate mais cela ne te servira pas à grand-chose de savoir mon nom. Cela ne te donnera jamais la victoire. Maintenant… Commençons. »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Capturé

**Chapitre 5 : Capturé**

« Comme tu le désires. »

_Sans plus attendre, Xano se concentra, fermant les yeux pour faire apparaître plusieurs sphères enflammées et violettes autour de lui. Il projeta ces dernières vers Lucate. Celui-ci donna un coup avec l'une de ses ailes blanches, renvoyant les sphères violettes vers le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs._

« Je ne suis pas du genre à demander à ce que mes adversaires se donnent à leurs maximum. A toi de voir si tu veux pouvoir t'échapper ou non. »

_Lucate fit un autre geste avec son aile, envoyant une violente bourrasque qui fit heurter Xano contre un arbre. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur, se relevant difficilement en observant de ses yeux bleus la créature. Il avait déjà un peu de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres mais il ne s'en souciait pas :_

« Hum ? Tiens… Tu t'es quand même éveillé en partie de ton côté. Tes deux yeux sont bleus… aussi purs qu'un saphir. Mais tu n'es pas encore totalement éveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, tu devrais le savoir mais continue donc à te battre. »

« Tsss ! Si tu es au service de Malar, tu devrais savoir que je ne vais pas abandonner d'aussitôt ! Tu seras le premier à tomber face à moi ! Tu me permettras d'augmenter ma puissance et de devenir bien plus fort ! Malar ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir après ça ! »

« Combattre pour devenir plus fort. Un concept intéressant. Il suffirait aussi d'apprendre pour devenir plus fort. Tout n'est pas qu'une question de pratique mais aussi de théorie. »

« Tais toi et prend toi ça ! »

_Il fit apparaître ses deux griffes blanches, celles de Luna. Il ne pensait pas à autre chose à cet instant : Il devait être celui qui attaque et non qui se faisait attaqué ! Il avait été attaqué par surprise et il savait que dans ce monde, Malar et ses acolytes avaient bien plus de chances de savoir où il est que l'inverse ! Il courait vers la créature ailée, celle-ci mettant ses deux ailes devant son corps pour parer le coup._

« Bien mieux… Il va falloir faire bien mieux. Le pouvoir de tes Reines en toi est encore trop faible pour être utilisé à plein escient. Seules tes pensées envers tes Reines te permettront de te rendre plus fort avec leurs pouvoirs. »

« Ah oui ?! Tu voudrais donc dire que plus je pense à une Reine, plus je suis fort ?! On va voir si c'est vrai ! ON VA BIEN VOIR ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes… »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Xano recula subitement. Il suffisait simplement de penser à une Reine ?! Alors elle était tout de suite choisie ! Neuf queues au pelage doré firent leurs apparitions, les bouts des queues étant argentés. Tout son corps s'enflamma, rappelant l'unique fois où Tyrania avait pris possession de ce dernier. Surchauffer et brûler son corps pour donner l'un des coups les plus violents qu'il était possible de créer._

« Tu vas goûter à la technique favorite de l'une de mes Reines ! »

_Hum… Ca devenait un peu dangereux. Le Joker Blanc semblait vraiment vouloir se donner à fond malgré la situation désespérée. Tant mieux, cela ne lui donnait que plus de valeur à ses yeux. La créature fit un petit sourire amusée en voyant que les flammes se réunissaient autour des poings de Xano._

« Cette Reine est la plus importante pour moi ! »

_Il le savait, il le voyait bien dans le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs que celle dont il venait de prendre en partie l'apparence était la plus proche de lui. Lucate ferma les yeux, remettant ses ailes blanches devant lui. Xano s'était mis à courir vers sa direction :_

« Cette fois-ci, ne pense même pas à te protéger de mon coup ! »

_Le premier poing enflammé créa une violente poussée crachant des flammes sur les ailes blanches, celles-ci s'ouvrant pour laisser place au ventre de Lucate. La créature ailée semblait surprise par une telle force alors que Xano était maintenant au niveau de son ventre :_

« JE NE VIENDRAIS PAS AVEC TOI ! »

_Le second poing de feu alla frapper le ventre de la créature avec une rage inouïe. C'était là l'unique moyen pour lui de se rappeler de Tyrania. Heureusement… Oui… Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à ça… Qu'il avait penser à ne pas rester avec elle… Sinon…_

« Arg ! »

« Le combat est terminé. Rentre chez Malar et dis lui de m'attendre car j'arrive. »

_La créature tomba au sol, un cri de rage sortant de ses lèvres alors que Xano se remettait déjà en route, de la sueur s'écoulant de son front. Il aurait dut s'en douter… Le coup avait été très puissant mais demandait beaucoup de force pour être utilisé. C'était pour cela qu'il préférait éviter de l'utiliser._

« Ce n'est… pas terminé… Joker Blanc ! »

« Tu en n'a pas eut assez ? Tu en veux encore ? Comme tu veux… »

« Goûte donc à ça ! »

_Une vilaine brûlure était apparue sur le ventre bleu de l'oiseau gigantesque, celui-ci se relevant avec une légère difficulté. Il s'était attendu à ce que le coup soit assez puissant mais pas d'une intensité telle… Vraiment, il avait surestimé le Joker Blanc, celui qui ne pouvait pas se lier aux autres réellement. Il se mit à battre des ailes avant de s'envoler, tournoyant autour de Xano à une vitesse prodigieuse._

« Tu devrais faire attention où tu vas atterrir ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

_Bordel ! Il remarquait qu'il était en train de se faire soulever dans les airs, ses pieds quittant le sol ! Cet imbécile venait de créer une tornade autour de lui et il n'était pas exactement dans l'œil du cyclone ! Il continuait de monter, monter, monter avant que Lucate n'arrête la tornade, un sourire sur ses lèvres :_

« Attention à la chute ! »

« Imbécile ! Tu oublies que l'une de mes Reines est une ancienne Altaria ! »

_Il avait fait apparaître ses ailes de coton dans son dos alors que la tornade avait disparu. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu des airs, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Lucate se retrouva au-dessus de lui, Xano tournant son visage vers lui. Sa vitesse… était vraiment démentielle !_

« Aussi bien que les airs… et que les eaux, je suis le maître de ces éléments ! Je vais t'emmener à Malar ! »

« JAM… »

_Un coup de queue vint le frapper au visage, l'envoyant sur le sol avec violence alors que son front s'était mis à saigner. Il n'avait rien put faire contre ça ! Cette puissance dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Qu'est-ce que ce Lucate était exactement ?! Les yeux bleus à moitié clos, il observait la créature qui s'approchait de lui en atterrissant. Il était allongé sur le sol, tentant de se lever sans y arriver. Son mot s'était éteint dans sa bouche, ses yeux se fermant complètement alors que Lucate venait le prendre dans sa gueule._

« Malar sera très content de te voir… Héhéhé… Ainsi que deux autres personnes. »

_Un souffle, une forte bourrasque et la créature ailée et blanche s'envola dans les airs avant de disparaître dans le ciel et à travers les nuages. Il était temps de retourner voir Malar et ceux qui l'entouraient. Il était temps… d'avoir un dialogue entre les deux Jokers. Un véritable dialogue que seules quelques personnes allaient pouvoir entendre et non voir._

« Tu n'as aucune idée du monde dans lequel tu es tombé. »

_Vraiment, il ne savait rien, rien du tout de ce qui était la réalité ou non. Rares étaient les personnes à savoir la vérité à ce sujet, la raison cachée derrière tout cela. Après plusieurs heures de vol, Lucate se déposa devant une immense église, une voix féminine se faisant entendre à l'intérieur :_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le Joker Blanc ? »

« Exactement… Je l'ai ramené comme Malar l'avait demandé. »

« Soit… Si tu veux bien me suivre, Lucate. »

_Il hocha sa tête, une forte lumière émanant de lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait avec Xano dans l'église. Voilà… La capture avait été réussie, parfaitement réussie malgré la légère blessure qu'il avait reçue lors de la parodie de combat qu'il avait dut faire. Vraiment, la prochaine fois, il devait se méfier de Xano… si il y avait une prochaine fois._

« MAIS MERDE MERDE MERDE ! »

_Une chaise vola en éclats, se brisant sur le sol alors que plusieurs personnes retenaient la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Celle-ci semblait furieuse et Pandora s'était légèrement éloignée, murmurant d'une voix neutre :_

« Veuillez vous calmer, mademoiselle Tyrania. »

« COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALMES ?! Cet enfoiré s'est barré en me laissant seule avec toi ! Et il veut que je reste sans rien faire ! »

« C'est… C'est bon ? Vous devriez vraiment être raisonnable. Je ne pense pas que le jeune homme aimerait que vous soyez emprisonnée ou alors tuée par les envoyés du roi. »

« Je l'attends ce roi ! JE L'ATTENDS ! »

_Un violent coup de massue vint la frapper derrière le crâne, l'assommant directement alors que ses yeux se fermaient. L'aubergiste poussa un profond soupir alors que Pandora s'approchait de Tyrania, entourant la jeune femme de ses petits bras :_

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

« Il vaut mieux éviter de proférer de telles paroles dans ces lieux. Aujourd'hui, elle a de la chance. Demain, ça ne sera peut-être pas le cas. Vous avez entendu les paroles du jeune homme qui est parti : Vous devez rester ici. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes exactement et quelles sont vos raisons mais je n'admet pas de criminelles en ce lieu. Vous allez devoir travailler pour vivre sous mon toit. Je pense que huit heures par jour seront une bonne chose, vous recevrez un peu d'argent aussi. »

« Quelle est la monnaie qui a cours ici ? »

« Toutes ! Les pokédollars, les anciens pokédollars et toutes ces choses ! »

« Hum… Mais il n'y a pas un problème de conversion ? »

« Nullement, tout est calculé par des experts parmi les royaumes. Vous acceptez ma proposition ? »

« Est-ce… que je peux attendre le réveil de mademoiselle Tyrania ? »

« Faites donc, vous pouvez récupérer les deux chambres que je vous ai donné avant que le jeune homme ne parte. »

_Elle remercia l'aubergiste, tentant de soulever Tyrania sans y arriver. Deux personnes arrivèrent pour l'aider, montant à l'étage avec elle. Vraiment, elle avait abusé sur ce coup. _

« Wouahhhhhhhhh ! C'est magnifique ici ! »

« Princesse Luna, veuillez vous contrôler, nous sommes en public. »

« Et toi, tu l'appelles Princesse dans un lieu inconnu de nous, tu es aussi visible qu'elle. »

« Ah non ! Vous allez arrêter de vous battre tout les deux et toi Parapapa, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça en public. Je ne suis plus une princesse ! »

« Mais… »

« Blablabla ! »

_Elle était un peu plus souriante qu'hier et c'était une bonne chose. Elle semblait motivée à retrouver Xano le plus tôt possible et ils étaient arrivés finalement dans une ville… faite entièrement de glace ? Pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid et un splendide soleil se trouvait dans les airs. C'était assez spécial mais les rayons du soleil qui venaient frapper les murs de glace renvoyaient une magnifique lumière. Quelques personnes habillées communément s'étaient tournées vers eux, surpris d'entendre parler d'une princesse et d'autres choses de ce genre._

« Vous voyez tout les deux ? Ils nous regardent tous. Nous devrions faire attention où nous nous rendons, peut-être que nous sommes en un territoire ennemi. »

« Luna… Nous SOMMES en territoire ennemi. »

_Quel trio de clowns, ils se ridiculisaient presque en public et les quelques personnes qui détournaient leurs têtes reprenaient maintenant leurs chemins habituels. Valésia poussa un profond soupir en observant Luna et Parapapa avant de dire :_

« Nous allons devoir poser quelques questions pour voir si d'autres personnes seraient venues par ici. Il va falloir que nous décrivions Xano et les autres pour essayer de les retrouver. »

« Fais moi confiance, je m'occupe de ça ! Pour les détails, je suis le champion ! »

« Je peux aider si il le faut ! On se sépare tous ? »

« Et on se donne rendez-vous ici, d'accord ? D'ici une ou deux heures, vous avez compris ? »

« Aucun problème pour ma part ! »

« Je m'occupe de ça, Valésia. »

_Les trois personnes se séparèrent chacune de leurs côtés, Luna allant vers l'Ouest, Valésia vers le Nord et Parapapa vers l'Est. Ils devaient faire au plus vite et savoir où ils étaient exactement. Il y avait tellement de choses à connaître, c'était à se demander si ils auraient assez de temps ou non avant de tomber dans un piège de la part de Malar car elle en était sûre : Ce dernier n'allait pas les laisser tranquilles maintenant qu'ils étaient dans son monde ! Il avait une idée en tête et malheureusement, elle était accompagnée d'une femme qui se comportait encore comme une enfant et d'un intellectuel. Valésia poussa un profond soupir avant de se remettre à interroger les personnes. Vivement qu'ils retrouvent les autres._

« Hum… Nous avançons, nous avançons, nous avançons mais… Il n'y a aucun village ou aucune ville. Nous n'avons vu personne alors que cela fait une journée. »

« Shala… Tu ferais mieux de rester un peu en arrière. »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Même si je n'ai plus les pouvoirs du vingt-et-unième atout, je reste quand même celle au-dessus des autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, Snakiante. »

« Je disais ça comme cela. C'est simplement pour éviter que tu sois blessée par des rochers. »

« Des rochers, des rochers, nous ne voyons que ça depuis des heures. Je me demande vraiment comment va Xano… »

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets détachés poussa un profond soupir qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle pensait toujours à lui : Savoir si il lui en voulait de lui avoir menti pendant toutes ces années. Elle y avait été obligée… comme tant de choses. Comparée aux autres Reines, elle avait bien plus vécu d'histoires qu'elles… En tant qu'Atout, il lui était possible de se régénérer tout les cent ans, avoir une nouvelle existence mais à chaque fois, sa mémoire revenait inexorablement…_

« Shala… Tu devrais arrêter de trop réfléchir sinon… Snakiante, tu pourrais reprendre ta forme de pokémon et voir les alentours. »

« Comme tu le désires, Berthra. Tu es en quelque sorte notre cheffe pour l'instant puisque tu es la plus puissante d'entre nous. »

_L'homme à la moustache violette fit un petit sourire à Shala avant de se transformer en Arbok, creusant un trou dans la pierre. Il s'éloigna en faisant un peu de bruit alors que Berthra s'approchait de Shala en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule._

« On finira pas tous les retrouver. Aujourd'hui est une quête très difficile à accomplir mais elle n'est pas impossible. Malheureusement, nous nageons en eaux troubles et nul ne sait où nous nous trouvons. »

« Mais… Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, c'est cela ? »

« Exactement ! Et puis bon, Xano est un grand garçon. »

« Oui… Je sais aussi qu'il… Enfin bon… Ca… ne fait rien. »

_Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en avançant légèrement. Il valait mieux ne rien dire à ce sujet. Elle ne pouvait plus se présenter en tant qu'Arme du Dieu Originel puisqu'elle n'était plus cette dernière. Il fallait aussi retrouver Malar et récupérer son âme… Rah… Elle avait tellement de choses à faire mais serait-elle capable de régler tous ses problèmes ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Vraiment… Un léger tremblement de terre se produisit et Kéli se mit en position devant Shala, la voix de Snakiante se faisant entendre :_

« Suivez moi ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose de VRAIMENT étonnant ! »

_Une femme aux longs cheveux bleus s'arrêta subitement sur le terrain. Elle se retourna de cent quatre-vingts degrés pour poser son regard saphir sur une jeune femme à la chevelure orange. Celle-ci se cacha subitement devant une troisième à la prestance indescriptible._

« Nous ne pourrons continuer à cette allure. Malasa, arrêtez donc d'avoir peur de moi-même. Je ne tue point des personnes. Xano me l'a interdit. »

« Oui mais Xano n'est pas là ! De plus, je ne te fais pas confiance ! Vous… Les pokémons avec des pouvoirs psychiques, vous êtes vraiment trop bizarres ! Aucun sentiment, aucune réaction, vous êtes des mon… »

« Malasa, tu en dis beaucoup trop. Tu dois modérer tes paroles. Désolée, Nelya mais Malasa est un peu comme une fille pour moi. Elle a eut quelques problèmes il y a fort longtemps et depuis, elle n'aime pas vraiment les pokémons psychiques. »

« Malasa… Je suis une ancienne pokémon aux pouvoirs psychiques, je suis toujours capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs mais je ne suis plus comme les pokémons psychiques que l'on peut côtoyer trop souvent. Sans sentiments, sans émotions, sans… rien. Xano m'a permis de m'éveiller et de comprendre le véritable sens de mon être. Je ne recherche plus la spiritualité ou des choses de ce genre, je ne cherche plus à lire le futur ou le passé, je cherche simplement à rendre les personnes que j'apprécie heureuses autour de moi. »

_Elle semblait sincère… Trop sincère pour être honnête mais dans le doute, elle devait lui faire confiance. Derrière les lunettes translucides rouges, les yeux de Malasa étudiaient Nelya de haut en bas alors qu'elle se disait intérieurement ce que Xano pouvait trouver en elle. Si il y avait une possibilité de devenir une Reine en remplaçant une autre, elle sait qui elle pouvait virer. Finalement, elle sortit de sa cachette alors que Kéli souriait : Tout allait très bien se dérouler pour le moment.  
_

« Continuons à nous déplacer, mesdemoiselles Malasa et Kéli, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette sorte de barrière translucides autour de nous mais elle ne présage rien de bon. »

« Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons nous déplacer réellement en hauteur. Cette chose est intrigante. Trouvons rapidement un village ou une ville et je pense que ça sera bon. »

« Cela est une bonne idée. Nous te suivons, Kéli ! »

_Voilà ! C'est ça qu'elle voulait. Voir que Malasa reprenait un ton enjoué était une bien belle récompense. Maintenant, il fallait simplement que Nelya et elle parlent entre femmes et arrivent à combattre les préjugés de Malasa sur les pokémons psychiques et tout serait parfait. Elles recommencèrent à se mettre en route mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre, d'abord éloignés puis de plus en plus nombreux._

« Il y a un problème. Restez sur vos gardes. Des gens nous attendent. »

« De ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kéli ? »

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Veuillez nous suivre et il ne vous arrivera rien de mal ! »

_Nelya était restée parfaitement muette alors que Malasa revenait près de Kéli. La phrase … venait de si loin et pourtant, elles étaient sûres de bien l'avoir entendu. Les pas résonnaient maintenant tout autour d'elles et elles se mirent en triangle. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver ?_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Recherche

**Chapitre 6 : Recherche**

« Pandora ! Lève toi avant que je m'énerve ! »

_Un coup de pied dans un lit et celui-ci pencha sur le côté, faisant tomber la jeune femme qui dormait à l'intérieur. Pandora ouvrit ses yeux verts comme si elle n'avait pas ressenti la douleur, marmonnant à moitié ensommeillée :_

« Qu'est… ce qui se passe, Tyrania ? »

« C'est l'heure de se foutre au boulot par ta faute ! Il est déjà six heures du matin ! Purée, mais qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve ça ! »

_Ce dialogue… Cela faisait bien un mois qu'il était présent à chaque réveil… Un mois où Tyrania bouillonnait d'un feu intérieur pour ne pas retrouver Xano… Un mois où elle n'avait plus eut aucune nouvelle à son sujet. Quand aux autres, elle préférait ne pas y penser. C'était là le moindre de ses soucis._

« C'est bon ? T'es levée ?! Ou tu veux que je te foute un second coup de pied dans l'arrière-train, on a du boulot encore ! »

« Non, non, il n'y a pas besoin, Tyrania. Par contre, combien d'argent avons-nous ? »

« Tsss… Toujours pas assez ! On ne pourra jamais partir d'ici sans avoir une somme assez conséquente en poche. On ne connaît pas grand-chose à ce monde à part les « on-dit ». MAIS J'EN AI MARRE ! »

_Aie, elle s'énervait à nouveau, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pandora se releva rapidement, prenant le bras droit de Tyrania entre ses deux mains pour lui demander de se calmer. La jeune femme à l'unique œil violet valide posa ce dernier sur elle avant de soupirer. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le coup. Cela faisait un mois qu'elles travaillaient ici. D'abord réticente à cette idée, Tyrania avait finalement accepté car elle avait posé plusieurs questions à ce sujet : Comme dans le monde où elle habitait réellement, l'argent avait une très grande valeur. Sans argent, tu ne pouvais rien faire. De plus, vu les informations qu'elle avait obtenus, il n'y avait aucun doute que les rois des quatre royaumes soient tout simplement les rois au service de Malar. Heureusement pour elle, nul soldat ou autre n'étaient venus pour la chercher et elle pouvait mener une vie discrète… pour l'instant.  
_

« Continuons encore aujourd'hui. Un jour, nous aurons assez d'argent, Tyrania. »

« J'en ai marre d'attendre, tu comprends ça ?! MARRE ! Je veux retrouver Xano ! Le reste, je m'en contrefous royalement ! Si ça continue, je vais aller voir le Roi et lui dire ce que j'en pense de lui et de ses compères ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que voudrait le Joker Blanc. Il veut vous savoir en sécurité. Je crois que… »

« Ne dit rien, c'est bon ! Je le sais bien ! JE LE SAIS BIEN ! Je sais ce qu'il pense de moi et de lui, je… »

_Elle baissa la tête avant de s'approcher de la sortie de la chambre de Pandora. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre son cœur, cet organe isolé à qui il ne laissait quiconque s'en approcher, ce cœur qu'elle désirait tant. Elle s'était montrée nue devant lui et inversement… Ils s'étaient presque… Elle passa ses mains dans cheveux dorés d'une manière énervée, signe qu'elle ne devait plus penser à ça. Dès qu'elle allait le retrouver, elle allait lui rouler une pelle devant tout le monde qu'importe la situation, elle en avait marre d'attendre et de savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'embrasser !_

« Qu'allons nous faire ? »

« Nous devons descendre, c'est pas dur ! Arrête de poser des questions idiotes ! Habille toi correctement, met ta tenue de paysanne servante et descend ! »

_Elle faisait disparaître ses neuf queues de Feunard ainsi que ses oreilles, observant sa tenue : Une longue robe brune d'un goût franchement horrible, un truc bizarre et blanc dans ses cheveux dorés, un tablier de même couleur par-dessus la robe. Vraiment… Elle était très laide ! Elle préférait sa robe brillant d'un rouge sang, c'était bien mieux ! Pandora s'affairait à s'habiller tandis que Tyrania s'observait dans le miroir :_

« C'est bon ? Tu es prête ? »

« Encore quelques minutes. »

_Mais qu'elle était lente ! De plus, elle se laissait faire par certains hommes mais elle était là pour les arrêter. Ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'elles étaient d'anciennes pokémons et ils n'avaient pas à le savoir. Néanmoins, elles connaissaient à être connues dans le village et se faisait même draguer par quelques villageois. Bien entendu, elle refusait toute chose de la part de ces hommes, un seul était ancré dans son esprit et Xano était l'unique personne qu'elle aimait. Finalement, Pandora avait terminé de s'habiller._

« Nous pouvons y aller, Tyrania. »

« Vérifie d'abord si tu as tout. De toute façon, on va devoir encore d'abord devoir laver le dégueulis de ces types trop bourrés hier… pour ne pas changer. »

« Je veux bien m'occuper de cela. L'odeur ne me dérange pas. »

« Vraiment… Pandora… Tu devrais apprendre à te comporter comme une vraie femme. Si l'odeur te gêne, dis le mais ne ment pas. »

« Mais je ne mens pas. L'odeur n'est pas un problème pour moi. »

« Et puis zut, je n'ai pas à m'occuper de toi. T'es une grande fille, tu as plusieurs millénaires et moi, j'ai à peine dix-huit temps, tu devrais te prendre en main ! Arrête de te faire marcher sur les pieds. Si quelqu'un te cherche, cogne le. »

« Je… ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

_Tyrania poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre de Pandora. Celle-ci la suivait d'un pas machinal et automate. Pendant un mois, elle s'était comportée de cette façon et Tyrania s'était comportée comme d'habitude. Comme le jour et la nuit, les deux femmes étaient très connues dans l'auberge. La matinée allait très mal se dérouler mais bon, c'était mieux que les soirées où des gens dévergondés buvaient et rotaient comme les sagouins qu'ils étaient._

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Vous êtes finalement levées ? Marianne est déjà partie faire les courses pour le cuisinier et Henriette va pouvoir faire les chambres des clients. Vous avez fait les vôtres, j'espère. Enfin qu'importe, l'une d'entre vous s'occupe du plancher, l'autre vas nettoyer les couverts et tout ce qui va avec. »

« Je m'occupe des couverts. Pandora, tu fais le plancher. »

« Aucun problème, Tyrania. »

« Alors, c'est décidé, hop hop hop ! On se met au boulot ! Même si c'est très rare les visiteurs dans la matinée, il y en a et nous ne voulons pas avoir une mauvaise publicité ! »

« Oui… Oui… On sait, on sait. »

_Elle grogna intérieurement, se demandant pendant combien de temps elle allait devoir encore faire ces choses. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'affairant à accomplir ses tâches tandis que Pandora partait de son côté. La journée passa sans aucun problème, comme à son habitude. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, l'aubergiste s'écria en rentrant à toute vitesse dans l'auberge :_

« ILS VONT VENIR ! Ils vont venir ! »

« De qui ? De quoi ? »

_Tyrania tenait un balai à la main, époussetant sans grande conviction le sol comme si elle s'en fichait royalement. Pandora s'affairait de son côté à ramener les assiettes sales et autres. Il n'y avait que quelques clients et tous s'étaient tournés vers l'aubergiste._

« Une troupe du roi Sterivia arrive dans notre village ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il y a un souci ? Des criminels ? »

« Ca ! Je n'en sais rien ! Mais nous sommes l'unique auberge alors il faut se préparer à rendre cet endroit le plus beau possible ! On se met tous au travail, hop, hop, hop ! »

_Pfff… Les faibles qui voulaient faire plaisir aux forts, c'était si habituel que c'en était risible. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et elle haussa les épaules, tournant son œil violet vers Pandora pour lui signaler de ne rien faire de suspect lors de ce moment. L'aubergiste semblait aux anges tandis que les deux autres femmes qui travaillaient avec Tyrania et Pandora parlaient entre elles._

« Non mais je te jure… Des pauvres types. Un homme qu'il soit au service du roi ou non, ça ne change rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Pandora ? »

« Un homme reste un homme, cela est correct Tyrania. Pour ma part, je ne vois pas la raison de leurs excitations mais nous devons nous préparés, c'est cela ? »

_Tyrania hocha la tête alors que les deux femmes remontaient dans leurs chambres. Elles devaient se rendre un peu plus présentables quand même pour cet évènement. Tyrania s'en fichait pas mal et Pandora de même, néanmoins, l'aubergiste n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elles ne prennent pas soin d'elles pour cet évènement._

_Finalement, la soirée arriva et une dizaine d'hommes en plastron de fer firent leurs apparitions, munis de différentes armes comme des lances, épées et autres. Bien entendu, elles étaient rangées mais pour Tyrania, ce spectacle avait une connotation intemporelle… Comme si elle se demandait si cela existait vraiment devant ses yeux. Pandora lui avait bien expliqué que les hommes combattaient de cette façon à une époque pas trop lointaine mais quand même, c'était assez étonnant._

« Messires, pourquoi êtes vous là aujourd'hui ? Cela est si rare que vous veniez dans notre petit village. »

« Ah ! Ca… Je ne peux pas le dire ! »

_L'aubergiste demanda à Marianne de faire venir quelques bières pour les soldats tandis que Tyrania et Pandora restaient assez éloignées de ces derniers. Vraiment, des véritables ivrognes, ils n'étaient pas si différents des autres clients mais l'aubergiste s'occupait d'eux en priorité. L'alcool coulait à flot et les cerveaux des soldats s'embrumaient. Seul le capitaine qui portait un casque d'acier sur son visage n'avait pas bu, restant impassible et immobile sans boire, ni manger ce que l'aubergiste mettait devant lui._

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour lui ! Il n'est pas du genre à parler ou à manger devant les autres. C'est à se demander si il mange vraiment hahaha ! »

« Je n'aime pas ce type, il est louche. »

_Tyrania venait de murmurer ça à Pandora, appuyée contre un mur en observant l'homme qui avait son visage caché par un épais casque de métal gris. En fait, il portait une armure lourde, bien plus que les autres. Il n'était pas possible de voir la totalité de son corps qui était recouverte de parties d'armure mais elle savait qu'il les observait. Tsss… Non, elle n'aimait pas voir ce type._

« Il ne semble… pas normal. Il nous fixe. Je le vois à travers son casque. »

« Je vais lui donner des raisons de me fixer ! »

« Non ! Tyrania ! Restez ici, vous allez faire une bêtise. »

_La jeune femme à l'unique œil valide s'approcha de l'homme armure, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que les visages se tournaient vers elle. C'est vrai, ils ne la connaissaient pas mais ils allaient vite apprendre à la connaître. Une cruche d'eau à la main, elle prit la parole :_

« Messire voudrait-il un peu d'eau ? »

« Tyrania, tu ne voudrais pas le laisser tranquille ? Tu n'as pas écouté ces hommes ? Il ne parle jamais ! Ramène toi ici avec ta cruche d'eau, je pense que certains en auraient bien besoin ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hahaha ! Mais non ! Qu'elle se ramène par ici la jolie poulette ! Et l'autre aussi ! »

« Pandora, Tyrania, vous pouvez vous approcher ? »

_Un petit rictus parcouru les lèvres de Tyrania, Pandora ayant légèrement tremblé sur le moment. Le sourire que venait de faire la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés ne présageait rien de bon… rien du tout. Pandora s'approchait déjà de Tyrania pour lui demander de rester calme tandis que les deux femmes s'avançaient vers l'aubergiste et les soldats._

« Aller ! Dites nous pourquoi vous êtes venus ici. Il y a bien une raison, non ? »

« HIC ! Je t'ai pourtant… Et puis merde, tu veux tout savoir ? »

« On est venus car il paraîtrait que notre roi a besoin d'une bonne partie de sa garnison pour un évènement vraiment très spécial ! Une exécution publique qu'ils disaient ! Celle d'un homme. C'est bizarre mais les quatre rois sont invités à se rendre au royaume central pour cet évènement et de nombreux soldats doivent les rejoindre. On se met en route vers les chemins emmenant au royaume central, c'est tout ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que cet homme a fait ? »

_L'aubergiste et les clients autres que les soldats tendaient leurs oreilles pour écouter la suite de la conversation. Tyrania s'était arrêtée avant d'arriver à la hauteur des hommes un peu trop bourrés tandis que Pandora continuait de s'approcher d'eux._

« Oh mais elle est mignonne cette petite demoiselle. Elle n'a pas grand-chose au niveau de la poitrine mais je suis sûr que je me la ferais bien pour mon quatre heures ! »

« Qu'est-ce vous disiez ? Pourquoi cet homme doit-il être exécuté ? »

« Oh, vous savez, c'est des « on dit » mais paraîtrait que cet homme est un ennemi du grand dieu Malar alors vous savez, il vaut mieux montrer en public et devant tout le monde que l'on ne contredis pas le grand dieu Malar. Hey ! Viens par ici, toi. »

_Le soldat qui avait pris la parole pour répondre s'était adressé à Tyrania. Elle s'était immobilisée, serrant les poings en réfléchissant aux propos que ce type venait de dire. Il n'y avait aucun doute… Elle s'avança pour voir ce que le soldat lui voulait, plongée dans ses pensées. Son visage fut pris par le menton, l'emmenant à la hauteur du soldat un peu trop alcoolisé à son goût. Celui-ci avait une haleine fétide, une barbe mal-rasée et des yeux noirs._

« Bon dieu de bon sang ! C'est quoi ce truc sur ton visage ?! T'as pris un mauvais coup de dague dans la gueule ou quoi ?! T'es vraiment arrangée comme fille ! »

« Ahem… Messire, vous devriez retirer votre main du menton de Tyrania. »

_L'aubergiste venait de le mettre en garde mais le soldat ne semblait pas l'écouter, sa réflexion étant au point mort avec les litres de bière qu'il avait ingurgité. Tyrania gardait son petit sourire mais semblait inquiète intérieurement alors que Pandora se cachait déjà les yeux._

« Vous avez une haleine fétide. Au sujet de cet homme… Est-ce qu'il a de longs cheveux blancs ? Ou des signes distinctifs ? »

« Comment je suis sensé le savoir ? Et en quoi ça te concerne mademoiselle ? Tu sais, t'es peut-être moche au niveau de la gueule mais tu dois avoir d'autres charmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense en avoir oui… »

_Elle parlait d'une voix douce que les clients habituels ou les autres personnes ne lui connaissaient pas. L'homme ne se doutait de rien, de rien du tout même. Il avait un sourire avec toutes ses dents jaunies tandis qu'elle restait impassible devant lui._

« Et tu ne voudrais pas me les montrer ? On peut se payer une chambre et aller à l'étage héhéhé. De toute façon, on doit rester ici pour la nuit alors… »

_Il passa une main sur ses fesses puis une autre sur ses seins, continuant sur sa lancée verbale alors que Tyrania s'immobilisa :_

« Tu vois, t'as peut-être une sale gueule… mais ce que je touche là, c'est… »

« Ce n'est pas à toi. »

« Hein ? »

_La main droite de Tyrania se posa sur le dos du crâne du soldat qui venait de lui toucher les seins, l'envoyant avec force et puissance contre la table en bois. Celle-ci explosa en morceaux sous le choc de la tête contre elle alors qu'elle s'écriait :_

« NON MAIS TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI CONNARD ?! Pour une putain ?! Je vais te décalquer la tronche, tu ne vas pas savoir d'où elle vient ! »

_Les soldats éclataient de rire, ne comprenant pas la situation qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux alors que les autres personnes semblaient atterrées. Tyrania releva le soldat en tenant ce dernier par le sommet du crâne, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :_

« MAIS BORDEL ! Qu'est-ce que je fous dans un endroit pareil à me faire draguée par des COUILLONS COMME LUI ?! »

« Tyrania… Vous… Vous devriez vous calmer. »

« ME CALMER ?! ALORS QU'IL ME BALANCE CA ?! Y a autre chose qui va être balancé et c'est ce type ! »

_Aie… Elle était incontrôlable et le montrait bien. Maintenant qu'elle avait la tête du soldat inconscient dans sa main droite, elle se mit à faire tournoyer son corps au-dessus de la table brisée, plusieurs soldats tombant sur les côtés en percutant le soldat tandis que l'aubergiste et les autres personnes s'étaient éloignés de Tyrania. Celle-ci envoya le corps du soldat inconscient en direction d'une fenêtre, celle-ci se brisant avec facilité._

« Et voilà un blaireau en moins ! Y en a d'autres qui veulent essayer de me toucher ?! Je leur brise les mains et je les empêcherais de mettre au monde des futurs orphelins de père. »

_Le message était clairement passé et rapidement, la raison revenait aux nombreux soldats. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête pour signaler qu'ils n'allaient pas se risquer à commettre cette imbécillité tandis que Tyrania se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage._

« Pandora ! Ramène toi ! On se barre ! »

« Oui oui Tyrania ! Je viens ! Je viens ! »

_Il valait mieux éviter de l'énerver encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Pandora monta à son tour à l'étage, pénétrant dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses habits d'auparavant, Tyrania faisant de même de son côté. Deux minutes plus tard, elles étaient déjà prêtes à partir et elles avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour se retirer. Tyrania descendit en premier les escaliers, faisant apparaître ses neufs queues dorées au bout argenté et ses deux oreilles de Feunard. L'aubergiste prit la parole d'une voix intriguée :_

« Mais qu'est-ce vous… »

« On démissionne ! Je m'en vais, c'est clair ?! J'ai pas envie de rester dans cet endroit alors que Xano est en danger et risque d'être exécuté ! »

_Sans même attendre de réponse de la part de l'aubergiste, Tyrania prit la main de Pandora, courant avec elle vers la sortie de l'auberge. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que les deux femmes quittent la ville en courant : Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Cet imbécile s'était mis dans de beaux draps ! Contrairement à elle, il était loin d'être puissant et doué ! Il se prenait pour qui ?! Le sauveur du monde ?! HA !_

« Héhéhéhé… Je me disais aussi. »

« Hein ? Qui a parlé ? »

_La voix provenait de l'homme à l'épaisse armure sur son corps. Il venait de rire et de parler d'une voix effrayante mais émerveillée comme si il s'était attendu à une telle chose. Le cliquetis de métal se fit quand il se leva, reprenant la parole :_

« Je me disais bien… que j'avais déjà vu cette tête. Pandora, Pandora, Pandora… Une petite Atout seule et isolée… Et cette femme à moitié humaine… On dirait bien que c'était l'une des Reines. Mon jour de chance. »

_Les deux gants de métal qui recouvraient les mains de l'homme se fissurèrent avant d'éclater en morceaux, laissant apparaître cinq longues lames rougeâtres à la place des doigts. D'un geste vif, il tourna sur lui-même, les dix lames venant trancher vif tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce : Les tables, le comptoir, les verres… et les personnes. Un véritable déluge de sang se produisit alors que l'homme à l'armure de métal s'éloignait en éclatant de rire. C'était parfait : Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il allait se mettre en chasse maintenant._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un trio d'explorateurs

**Chapitre 7 : Un trio d'explorateurs**

« Valésia, retiens cette pierre qui nous arrive droit dessus ! »

« Aucun problème, je m'en charge Luna ! »

« Parapapa, combien de mètres encore ? »

« Une vingtaine ! Je vois la lumière au fond ! »

_Aie, aie, aie, vraiment dans quelle galère ils s'étaient foutus ! Néanmoins, avec ce petit orbe brillant comme du cristal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, elle était sûre de se rapprocher de son objectif ! Valésia avait soulevé un pan de glace avant de se remettre à courir pour rejoindre les autres. Le pan de glace se brisa lorsqu'un immense rocher verglacé le percuta. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les trois personnes se retrouvaient couchées sur le sol, l'entrée d'un temple fait de glace étant bouché par une pierre sphérique elle aussi de glace.  
Parapapa prit la parole sur un ton fatigué et légèrement énervé :_

« Combien de temps allons nous devoir faire ce genre de choses ? »

« Le temps qu'ils nous laissent rentrer dans le royaume principal ! A partir de là, nous devons être célèbres dans tous les royaumes, ce n'est pas si dur ! »

« Depuis quand tu te comportes comme une petite cheffe, Luna ? »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

_La jeune femme aux franges blanches émit un petit sourire faussement candide alors qu'elle passait une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui s'en écoulait. Abandonnée la petite jupe blanche pour laisser placer à une tenue de cuir de même couleur, cela lui convenait bien mieux pour son rôle. Elle portait maintenant une veste de même facture sur les épaules._

« Je ne me comporte pas comme telle. On doit se dépêcher de retrouver Xano, voilà tout ! On a visité les trois royaumes mais nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace de Nelya et des autres, c'est pour cela qu'il me paraît presque évident qu'ils se trouvent dans le dernier royaume dans lequel on ne peut pas encore se rendre. »

« Luna… Cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous voyageons à travers les trois royaumes, nous nous sommes faits une réputation assez forte dans ces derniers même en changeant nos noms mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous les avons visités de fond en comble. Peut-être qu'ils sont ailleurs, qui sait ? »

« On ne perd rien à essayer ! Tais toi, ça vaut mieux que de l'ouvrir pour dire des âneries de ce genre. Valésia, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Oh… Tu sais… Moi, je m'occupe surtout de Parapapa pour éviter qu'il fasse des bêtises et qu'il boude lorsqu'il sait qu'il a tord. Quand au Joker Blanc, la piste sur laquelle il faudrait se rendre au royaume central n'est pas à exclure. Ainsi, je pense qu'il y a une petite possibilité que nous puissions nous rendre là-bas avec ce que nous venons de récupérer. »

« Ce fameux orbe gelé. Dire qu'il est là depuis des siècles et que personne ne l'a trouvé avant nous. Du moins… Personne n'en est ressorti vivant. »

« Faut dire que les Oniglalis géants que nous avons découvert à l'intérieur étaient sacrément costauds… et nous n'étions pas avantagés. Néanmoins, nous ne sommes pas de simples humains hihihi. Et ça, les autres ne le savent pas. »

« Ils se posent néanmoins des questions. »

« QU'IMPORTE ! Bon, fini de se reposer ! On se remet en route et on retourne en ville. »

_Elle se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle tendait ses deux mains pour aider Parapapa et Valésia à se relever. Un mois s'était écoulé et elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé, du moins, en partie… Ils avaient été séparés et cela était un fait. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas donner les noms exacts de Xano et des autres : Rapidement, elle s'était mise en tête que tout le monde était un ennemi et qu'il valait mieux se montrer discrets sur leurs identités réelles. C'est pourquoi elle avait laissé traîner ses oreilles sur l'idée de nombreux groupes d'explorateurs qui partaient à la recherche de fabuleux trésors pour une richesse et fortune. C'est vrai qu'au départ, elle s'était étonnée d'entendre ça. Comment ça pouvait exister ? Malar s'amusait à faire ce genre de choses ? C'est vrai que ce second monde était très vieux aussi et sûrement tout aussi peuplé que celui d'où elle venait donc il devait y avoir de ces trésors mais bon…_

« Luna ? Luna ? Tu es dans la lune ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? Ah non… Je réfléchissais à la situation. Cet orbe était sensé être imprenable, je me demandais si avec ça, nous aurions encore plus de reconnaissance de la part des royaumes. »

« Qui vivra verra. Cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous nous sommes lancés dans l'exploration. Certains ont passé des dizaines d'années à cela. Pourquoi nous aurions un traitement de faveur ? Si tu as une explication rationnelle… »

« Car je suis jeune et jolie ? »

_Elle eut un petit rire amusé tandis que Parapapa se claqua le front devant cette phrase. Non mais vraiment, elle n'avait que ça à dire ou quoi ? C'était effarant en un sens mais il ne pouvait pas la contredire sur ce point. Valésia aussi était très jolie. C'était une équipe assez reconnue pour leur efficacité et surtout à cause d'elles. Lui, de son côté servait surtout pour la logistique, les pièges, les cartes et toutes ces choses qui demandaient d'utiliser un cerveau à son plein potentiel. Enfin bref, ils étaient diablement doués et ça… il ne pouvait pas mentir là-dessus. Il poussa un profond soupir, ne répondant pas à Luna alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville la plus proche. Parapapa prit la parole :_

« Dire que nous n'avons même pas vu le Roi Iglaré… »

« Et tu voudrais que nous le rencontrions ? Je te rappelle que c'est sûrement notre ennemi, l'un des quatre rois de Malar. »

« Oui mais bon… Si nous ne rencontrons même pas l'un des trois rois qui entourent le royaume central, pourquoi aurions-nous accès à ce dernier ? »

« Tu marques un point mais… Nous verrons bien ! Ramenons cet orbe, ensuite, on va se reposer à l'auberge. Après tout ça et un bon repas, on discutera au sujet de ce que nous allons faire, ce n'est pas compliqué. »

_Les deux autres personnes haussèrent les épaules, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de contredire Luna. Celle-ci s'affirmait de plus en plus en tant que femme et savait maintenant se faire respecter quand elle prenait la parole. Néanmoins, peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une fausse image qu'elle voulait se donner, peut-être qu'elle était toujours la jeune femme timide que Xano connaissait. Nul ne le savait. Après deux bonnes heures de course entrecoupées de marche pour se reposer, ils arrivaient dans une ville faite de glace pour ne pas changer. Le décor était souvent de cette sorte de toute façon. Les matériaux, les bâtiments, tout était fait de glace sauf pour la nourriture et la boisson bien entendu._

« Hop, hop, hop ! On se dirige vers l'un des centres et on leur donne l'orbe. On tente aussi de savoir si on peut se rendre au royaume central ou non héhéhé. »

« Tu crois vraiment… qu'ils vont nous laisser rentrer ? »

« On a rien à perdre ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des criminels en fuite. Mais sans ça… Je ne crois pas que nous pourrions aller dans le royaume central. »

« Je t'envie d'être aussi optimiste, Luna. Je t'envie. »

« C'est toi qui te prend la tête à toujours réfléchir pour tout ce que tu fais, Parapapa ! Est-ce que je dois manger ça ou ça ? Oui mais peut-être que je prendrais plus de poids avec le second… Tu es trop inquiet pour la moindre chose. »

« HEY ! Je ne fais pas ça ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! »

_Elle sifflota pour dire qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, Valésia leur demandant de se comporter comme des adultes responsables pour quelques minutes au moins. Le trio se dirigea vers un chemin qu'il connaissait bien puisque souvent emprunté, pénétrant à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment à deux étages dans lequel il n'y avait personne ou presque. Une tête se releva du comptoir, un sourire tracé sur ses lèvres :_

« Ah ! Vous revoilà ?! Je pensais que vous n'alliez pas revenir de cet endroit ! »

« Hey ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? Nous avons réussi parfaitement ce qu'il y avait à faire hihi. »

« Ne me dites pas… »

« Et si ! Tenez, je vais vous la montrer. Valésia, c'est toi qui l'as ? »

« Non… Ce n'est pas moi. »

« Parapapa ? »

_Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme aux lunettes, celui-ci hochant la tête d'un air négatif. Le regard baissé tandis qu'elle tremblait légèrement, Luna fit un sourire avant de mettre sa main dans l'une des poches de sa veste, extirpant l'orbe. Elle posa ses yeux rubis sur l'homme, lui tendant l'objet convoité en disant :_

« Et voilà ! C'était bien cela que vous recherchiez non ? »

« Mais…. Comment… Comment avez-vous réussi à récupérer l'orbe du temple des démons de glace ?! Personne n'y ait jamais arrivé ! »

« Hihihi. Ca, c'est notre secret. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Vous pouvez nous donner notre récompense ? »

« Mais bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes. »

_L'homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine en terme d'âge physique se leva de sa chaise, allant dans une pièce dans le fond alors que le trio patientait. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'homme revenait avec une bourse de cuir assez épaisse, la déposant devant Luna._

« Voilà ce que vous vouliez. C'est une somme assez conséquente je sais mais vous avez récupéré un objet très rare, je pense que le royaume d'Iglaré vous sera reconnaissant pendant plusieurs décennies pour ça. »

« Oui mais… Ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse. Nous aimerions rentrer dans le royaume central. Vous pensiez que nous aurions une chance d'y aller ? »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas… Vous êtes quand même des sacrés explorateurs, il faut le reconnaître mais en contrepartie, vous êtes simplement là depuis un mois. Vous avez donc des bons points comme votre ardeur et réussite au travail mais d'un autre côté, vous êtes très jeunes dans ce métier. »

_Luna poussa un petit soupir dépité : Encore une fois, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment dommage. Elle récupéra la bourse, s'apprêtant à sortir du bâtiment avant qu'une autre personne ne fasse irruption de la pièce où s'était dirigé l'homme._

« Le trio Hebee ? Veuillez vous arrêter. Je viens d'avoir des consignes précises. »

« Hein ? De quoi vous voulez parler ? »

_Luna s'était retournée, un petit air incrédule dans le regard. Parapapa s'était déjà mis à trembler alors que Valésia restait parfaitement immobile. L'homme qui venait de s'adresser à eux était assez jeune, une trentaine d'années au grand maximum.  
_

« Grâce à votre dernière trouvaille, un message m'est parvenu. Vous pouvez dès à présent vous diriger vers le royaume central. »

« SUPER ! Ca, c'est vraiment une grande nouvelle ! »

« Mais en échange, il faudra payer un frais de passage assez important. Il faut comprendre que vous êtes des cas très rares. Nous ne pouvons normalement pas laisser des personnes qui débutent à peine dans l'exploration. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrais, combien ça coûte ? »

_L'homme signala un chiffre et Luna hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris la somme. Valésia était stupéfaite : Cette somme était phénoménale ! C'était quasiment la totalité de la fortune qu'ils avaient gagnée en un mois ! Luna demanda à Valésia et Parapapa de rester ici pendant qu'elle se dirigeait à la banque. Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent et elle revint avec une épaisse bourse brune de cuir, un tintement se faisant entendre ainsi qu'un bruit de papier. Elle déposa le tout devant l'homme avec un grand sourire :_

« Voilà ce que vous cherchiez ! Normalement, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans ! »

« Si vous me permettez de vérifier… »

_L'homme se mit à compter l'argent qui se trouvait devant lui, perdant cinq nouvelles minutes alors qu'elle gardait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapprochait de son but et elle était si heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait explorer un nouvel endroit. Finalement, l'homme toussa légèrement avant de s'éloigner. Deux minutes après, il revint avec une sorte de badge représentant un ovale avec trois pierres rouge, vert et jaune._

« Voilà ce qu'il vous faudra pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du royaume central. Sans ça, vous ne pourrez pas y aller. Evitez de le perdre, c'est un objet TRES important. »

« Merci beaucoup ! C'est tout ce que je voulais ! Je peux le prendre ? Nous devons partir au plus tôt, j'espère que vous comprendrez hihi. »

_Elle récupéra l'objet ovale, le mettant dans l'une de ses poches tout en saluant les deux hommes. Elle demanda à Valésia et à Parapapa de la suivre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en-dehors de la ville, Valésia fut la première à prendre la parole sur un ton légèrement énervé :_

« Luna ! Tu viens de donner tout notre argent, simplement pour le royaume central ! »

« Et alors ? Maintenant, nous pouvons aller là-bas, c'est ce que nous voulions à la base non ? Ou alors, tu pensais à autre chose ? »

« Non mais quand même, ce n'est franchement pas une bonne idée ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire pour gagner de l'argent ? »

« Mais on s'en FOUT de l'argent ! La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de retrouver Xano, ce n'est pas dur ! J'ai fait tout ça pour lui ! Maintenant, nous pouvons nous diriger vers le royaume central et accentuer nos recherches là-bas ! »

« Mais mais mais… »

« L'argent n'est pas notre priorité, Valésia. Luna a raison sur ce coup. Nous avons commencé à devenir des explorateurs pour parcourir ce monde et découvrir où est tombé le Joker Blanc. Pour les autres, nous n'avons aucune information à leurs sujets. Peut-être que nous découvrirons tout en nous rendant au royaume central. »

_Luna tapa dans ses mains d'une manière enjouée, se demandant comment allait réagir Xano lorsqu'il allait la revoir. Elle s'était peut-être un peu endurcie mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait perdu toute sa douceur envers lui. Maintenant… Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer néanmoins. Xano aimait énormément Tyrania et elle le savait. Il n'y avait peut-être plus de place pour elle dans son cœur. Elle se donna des petites claques sur la joue pour se ressaisir : Rien ne l'empêchait de récupérer le cœur de Xano plus tard !_

« Bon ! On se met tout de suite en route ! Nos provisions devraient nous faire tenir quelques jours ! Direction, le nord-ouest pour se diriger vers le royaume central ! »

« Elle fait comment pour être aussi motivée ? »

_Parapapa avait murmuré ça à Valésia, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et qui semblaient se mouvoir haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Elle lui murmura à son tour :_

« Elle se rapproche de lui. Je suis sûre intérieurement que Xano se trouve au royaume central mais nous ne connaissons guère plus ce monde bien que nous en avons parcouru une partie assez importante. »

« Depuis quand tu appelles le Joker Blanc Xano ? »

« Oups ! Je me laisse endoctrinée par Luna avec tout ça. Il faut croire que le nommer Joker Blanc devant elle est maintenant si rare. Ah… Quand même, nous sommes les plus faibles parmi tous les Atouts du côté du Joker Blanc…et nous nous sommes retrouvés avec elle. »

« Oui mais… Elle a quand même changé non ? »

_Il avait posé cette question alors que la jeune femme à la poitrine généreuse moulée dans sa tenue blanche marchait d'un pas guilleret devant eux. C'est vrai que depuis un mois, Luna avait bien mûrie, ce qui n'était pas si mal vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle gardait toujours son caractère infantile mais maintenant, elle n'hésitait pas à donner quelques ordres à Valésia et Parapapa tout en pouvant être sérieuse. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Xano, c'était autre chose. Elle reprenait le comportement qui la caractérisait tant : Celle d'une jeune femme intimidée et aimante._

« Oui. Mais bon, finit de discuter, allons la rejoindre, de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. »

« De quoi vous discutez tous les deux dans mon dos ? Vous parliez de moi je suis sûre ! »

« Non non ! Nous pensions au royaume central ! Peut-être que le Joker Blanc habite là-bas. »

« Tu penses aussi ? D'après nos informations, rares sont les personnes qui partent du royaume central qui est le meilleur des quatre, c'est pourquoi je pensais à cette éventualité. »

« Et nous pensions de même, pas vrai Parapapa ? »

« Hein ? Ah… Euh… Oui oui ! Je confirme les dires de Valésia ! »

_Luna éclata de rire alors que Parapapa semblait légèrement confus par la situation. Il ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête avec la princesse des insectes et Valésia avait remarqué le problème du jeune homme à lunettes. Elle lui tapota légèrement le dos avec un petit sourire pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire._

_Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et ils arrivèrent enfin à une magnifique plaine verdoyante et fleurie. C'était un paysage assez singulier après ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré et Luna se demanda si ce dernier n'était pas une chimère. Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à arriver devant une sorte de muraille de pierre avec au-dessus d'elle, une gigantesque vitre translucide. Ainsi, ceux qui pensaient passer au-dessus de la muraille se casseraient la figure. L'un des soldats qui se trouvaient là prit la parole :_

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas … »

« Nous avons un badge nous permettant d'accéder au royaume central ! »

_Sans même lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, Luna sortait l'objet ovale pour le présenter au soldat. Celui-ci resta muet pendant plusieurs secondes, prenant la marque que lui tendait la jeune femme aux franges blanches. Il alla parler avec quelques autres soldats avant de revenir, disant d'une voix neutre :_

« C'est bon, vous pouvez passer mais avant… Vous pouvez nous expliquer la raison de votre présence ici ? Vous êtes là pour… »

« Simplement pour explorer ! Nous avons cherché dans les trois royaumes sans rien trouver, c'est pourquoi ce que je recherche doit sûrement se trouver ici. »

« Ah… Vous n'êtes donc pas là pour l'exécution en public qui va se dérouler dans quelques jours. C'est si rare que bon nombre de personnes tentent de rentrer dans le royaume. »

« Une exécution en public ? Hein… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh… D'après ce que nous savons, un type qui se nomme le Joker Blanc a osé blasphémer contre le Dieu Malar et le grand Roi. C'est le Dieu lui-même qui a décidé de la sentence. C'est pourquoi cette exécution sera publique. »

« Ah… Je vois. Mais ça va se passer où ? »

« Dans la capitale de ce monde : Zerin. »

_Elle s'inclina devant l'homme pour le remercier, demandant à Valésia et à Parapapa de la suivre alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur du royaume central. Elle n'avait montré aucun changement dans le ton ou sur son visage à l'annoncer de l'exécution de Xano. Il fallut attendre cinq minutes de marche avant d'entendre quelques sanglots de la part de Luna :_

« Luna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ?! Xano est en danger ! Ca ne peut pas aller ! Dépêchez vous, on accélère la marche ! On va le rejoindre et le libérer comme lui m'a libérée de ma prison il y a de cela quelques années ! »


	8. Chapitre 8 : En des temps préhistoriques

**Chapitre 8 : En des temps préhistoriques**

« Grahhhhh ! Grou grah ! »

« Le chef vous dit que nous subissons encore une attaque de la part des dinosaures. »

« Encore ?! Mais ils n'en ont jamais assez ?! »

_Shala poussa un profond grognement, se relevant du tas de paille dans lequel elle dormait. Elle secoua légèrement Berthra et Snakiante d'un geste de la main, les deux personnes grognant à leurs tours. Combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis qu'ils étaient tombés dans cet endroit ? Trois semaines ? Un mois ? Elle ne savait plus puisqu'il n'y avait pas de calendrier… Un vieil homme à la longue barbe grise et aux cheveux hirsutes se maintenait devant eux grâce à un bâton. Il n'avait qu'une peau de bête sur lui mais gardait un grand sourire. Voilà le seul interlocuteur humain qu'ils avaient…_

« Bon… Combien sont-ils ? Et surtout… C'est quoi comme espèce ? »

« Je vais aller le lui demander. Réveillez vous en attendant fille des éléments. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Shala ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?! »

« Car vous êtes notre sauveuse et qu'en tant que telle, vous méritez un surnom. De plus, vous et vos compagnons avez des pouvoirs issus du Ciel contrairement à nous ! »

« Il est encore avec son idée de Ciel, etc ? »

_Berthra venait de prendre la parole alors que le vieil homme s'éloignait. Snakiante était encore à moitié endormi tandis que Shala sortait à son tour de la grotte où ils avaient élu domicile. Vraiment… Quel drôle d'aventure que d'être tombée dans cet endroit. Dire qu'elle avait déjà rencontré ce vieil homme… il y a quelques dizaines de milliers d'années. C'est vrai… Elle était bien plus vieille qu'elle le paraissait. Berthra sortie quelques minutes après elle, se mettant à ses côtés alors qu'elles observaient le ciel._

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne veux pas venir manger ? »

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça… comme tous les matins. »

« Mais arrête de t'en faire pour Xano et les autres, ils vont très bien je suis sûre ! Dis toi que cet endroit permettra de t'entraîner. »

« Je dois… m'entraîner oui. Je ne suis plus très habituée à canaliser ma force mais surtout à ne plus en avoir du tout. »

« Mais ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! La puissance des Reines est bien plus grande que celle des Atouts. Il faut simplement que l'on retrouve Malar et qu'on lui refasse cracher ton âme d'Atout ! A partir de là, tu ne te feras plus avoir comme la dernière fois ! »

« Est-ce… c'est sensé me remonter le moral ? »

« Je l'espère bien. Bon… Viens sinon Snak… C'est quoi ça ? »

_Elle se mit à étudier l'horizon alors que Shala faisait de même. Quelque chose se déplaçait dans les airs… D'abord de petite forme puis de plus en plus grande, elle se rapprochait à une vitesse effrayante. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que Berthra et Shala s'écrient :_

« Un Ptera ! »

« Et il a l'air monumental celui-là ! Berthra, vas chercher Snakiante, je vais prévenir la tribu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

_Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut déjà le cas alors qu'elle descendait de la montagne. C'est vrai… Ils dormaient à part et ailleurs. Les quelques huttes en bois dans lesquelles habitait la tribu qui avait été la leurs pendant un mois étaient maintenant en feu, de nombreux corps déchiquetés en plusieurs morceaux et des flaques de sang se trouvaient tout autour d'elle._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

_Elle s'était mise à rechercher le vieil homme, se demandant si ce dernier était encore en vie, chose qu'elle espérait. Elle ne pouvait rien espérer d'autre de toute façon ! Elle observait les nombreux cadavres, entendant des grognements au lointain. Non… Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était encore ces fameux dinosaures ?! Snakiante et Berthra arrivèrent dans le village en flammes, retrouvant Shala._

« Bon dieu…Ce ne sont pas encore les Charkos… »

« Il n'y a pas… de survivants. »

« Fille… Fille des éléments, enfuyez vous… »

_Le vieil homme avait le visage en sang alors qu'il marchait avec difficulté vers elle. En fait, non pas seulement son visage était en sang mais tout son corps. Il avait même… perdu un bras ?! Et d'une façon très violente puisqu'il semblait avoir été déchiré. Shala courut vers lui tandis qu'il s'était présenté derrière une hutte en feu._

« Racontez moi ! Ce sont les Charkos ?! »

« C'est… C'est… la reine… des dinosaures. »

« Vous étiez enfin là. Dommage humain, tu es devenu inutile maintenant. »

_Une voix venait de s'adresser dans le vide… Où était-elle ?! Ni au-dessus, ni derrière, ni devant…Il ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit alors ! Shala poussa un cri en faisant un saut en arrière, une main faite entièrement de pierre sortie du sol, venant prendre la tête du vieil homme. Sans même une once d'explications, elle explosa celle-ci alors que la voix féminine reprenait la parole :_

« Vous voilà enfin. Je vous recherchais, Atouts numéro onze, dix-sept et vingt-et-un. Laissez vous faire et rien ne vous arrivera de mal. »

« Présente toi au lieu de te cacher ! »

« Me cacher ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'estimais faire… Ma seule priorité est de vous emmener devant Giradès comme convenu. »

_Tsss ! Cette voix était au service de Malar, elle aurait dut s'en douter ! Berthra et Snakiante se positionnèrent devant Shala tandis qu'une seconde main de pierre fit son apparition. Puis deux jambes faites entièrement de roche et ainsi de suite. Un léger tremblement se produisit avant que la terre ne se fissure devant le trio, les morceaux se réunissant peu à peu pour ne former qu'un seul être… Une femme… nue ? A part son visage qui laissait apparaître ses yeux rubis et quelques perles de même couleur sur le front, elle avait le corps et les cuisses humaines… Une petite armure de pierre recouvrait sa faible poitrine mais… elle n'avait rien pour cacher son entrejambe… qui était plat et lisse. Le reste de son corps et même sa chevelure était faite de pierre. D'une voix neutre et indifférente, elle prit la parole :_

« Veuillez me suivre et j'arrêterais de tuer les quelques survivants de ce lieu. »

« IL N'Y A PLUS DE SURVIVANTS ! »

« Il est vrai que j'y ai été un peu d'une manière forte. Cela apprendra aux humains de ne pas vous avoir livrés lorsque je l'ai demandé la première fois. »

« Toi… Tu vas… »

« Arrête SHALA ! »

_Snakiante prit son bras alors que Shala s'était déjà mise à courir vers l'être qui avait une ressemblance avec une humaine sans l'être. Etait-ce un Atout ? Ou autre chose ? Nul ne le savait exactement mais la femme qui se tenait devant eux ne semblait pas se soucier d'être toute seule et pour cause… Quelques instants plus tard, de nombreuses créatures firent leurs apparitions : Des Pteras, des Cradinos, des Kabutops, des Ammonistar, cela était un véritable défilé préhistorique. Ils entouraient la femme alors que celle-ci disait :_

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose contre moi. J'ai pour ordre de vous emmener voir l'exécution du Joker Blanc. »

« Qu'est… QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ?! »

« L'exécution du Joker Blanc a été programmée pour dans soixante-douze heures. Vous devriez vous laisser faire et me suivre tranquillement. »

« Ja… Jamais ! »

_Shala repoussa la main de Snakiante, faisant apparaître une sphère de glace entre ses deux mains avant de l'envoyer directement sur la femme. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, un Ammonistar se positionnant devant elle pour se prendre le coup de plein fouet. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à nouveau, elle positionna ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes en direction de Berthra et Snakiante. Ses deux mains quittèrent son corps pour se diriger à toute allure vers les cous des deux personnes, les étranglant. Berthra et Snakiante tentèrent de se libérer mais sans y arriver… Il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. Berthra était pourtant une Atout supérieure alors qu'est-ce que cette personne… Ce n'était pas une Atout !_

« Mon ordre a été d'emmener Shala, l'ancienne numéro vingt-et-une dans le royaume central. Il n'a pas été convenu que les deux autres atouts doivent être encore en vie. Je ne peux pas annoncer que je ferais preuve de clémence mais néanmoins… Suis moi et il ne leur arrivera rien. Ils pourront nous accompagner sans être blessés. »

« Qui… Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas une Atout, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Rocagiri, Roi du Nord. Mon apparence ressemble à une femme mais je n'ai pas de sexualité si c'est la question que tu te poses en me regardant. Es-tu prête à me suivre sans problèmes maintenant ? »

« Berthra… Snakiante… »

_Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait ! Mais… Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment rester en vie ? Elle devait s'en assurer mais Rocagiri ne semblait pas être du genre à vouloir dialoguer sans pour autant montrer ne serait-ce qu'une émotion._

« Pro… Promet moi que tu ne les toucheras pas ! »

« Non. Je ne promets rien du tout. Seul Malar peut décider de ceci. Néanmoins, je peux éviter de les blesser si ils restent tranquilles. »

« ALORS LIBERES LES ! Tu es en train de les étrangler ! »

« Soit… Cela est vrai. »

_Les deux mains autour des cous de Berthra et Snakiante se détachèrent avant de retrouver leur corps d'origine. Les deux personnes toussèrent violemment, cherchant l'oxygène si précieux et qui leur avait tant manqué. Le gigantesque Ptéra que Shala avait vu il y a quelques minutes fit son apparition dans les airs, se déposant derrière Rocagiri. Il devait bien mesurer dans les dix mètres d'envergure et dans les cinq mètres de hauteur… Rien à voir avec les Pteras fossilisés et ramenés à la vie dans l'autre monde._

« Grimpez dessus. Pour être sûr que vous ne vous enfuyiez pas, Shala restera près de moi. Tu ne pourras pas me blesser avec ce corps si chétif et faible. Les deux Atouts resteront en arrière à côté des pokémons. »

« Non ! Je refuse ! Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu ne vas pas attendre que je monte pour te débarrasser d'eux ?! Vous n'êtes pas dignes de confiance, toi et les Rois ! Vous êtes au service de Malar ! »

« As-tu le choix ? Je pourrais facilement les tuer comme je te l'ai montré mais je ne l'ai pas fait. A toi de voir ce que tu désires… »

_Sans plus attendre, Rocagiri grimpa sur le dos du Ptera géant, une bonne partie des pokémons préhistoriques faisant de même alors que Shala se tournait vers Berthra et Snakiante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire au final ?! Elle ne savait pas ! Cela l'exaspérait de plus en plus et elle se demandait ce qu'aurait fait Xano à sa place !_

« Nous allons vous accompagner. Shala… Arrête de te faire du souci pour nous. A part elle, les autres ne sont que du menu fretin. »

_La femme aux cheveux roses qu'était Berthra eut un grand rire. Dire qu'il y avait quelques instants, elle était en train de se faire étrangler… Snakiante hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec Berthra, les deux personnes montant sur le dos du Ptéra. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. C'était la phrase qu'ils se répétaient. Shala n'était toujours pas montée, ne sachant pas quoi faire._

« Shala ! Tu te bouges un peu ou quoi ?! Je préférais largement celle qui combattait tout le temps sans se poser de questions que celle qui se larmoie sur son sort en ne sachant pas quoi faire ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que Xano est sur le point de mourir ?! Et toi, tu perds encore plus de temps en restant immobile ! »

_Il avait… raison. Snakiante avait entièrement raison. Soixante-douze heures pour revoir Xano… et le libérer, qu'importe le sacrifice. Elle grimpa finalement sur le dos du Ptera, quelques Kabutops et Ammonistar les accompagnant alors que le Ptera s'envolait. Shala se trouvait à côté de Rocagiri qui ne prit pas une seule fois la parole pendant plusieurs heures. Elle restait parfaitement immobile comme si elle ne respirait plus. Du côté de Berthra, Snakiante et des pokémons préhistoriques, chacun se regardait pour voir qui de l'un ou de l'autre ferait le premier geste. Fnalement, une dizaine d'heures s'était écoulée._

« Vous avez faim… n'est-ce pas ? Nous descendons pour vous nourrir. »

« Hein ? »

_Rocagiri ordonna au Ptera d'atterrir sur le sol… sur une vaste plaine abandonnée et rocheuse. Il n'y avait aucun être vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde alors avec quoi ils allaient se nourrir ? Rocagiri descendit du Ptera, plantant une main dans le sol, créant un puissant tremblement de terre pour laisser apparaître de nombreux jets d'eau._

« Voilà… de quoi vous abreuver déjà. Quand à la nourriture… »

_Elle se tourna vers les Kabutops et les Ammonistar, une partie d'entre eux s'éloignant en se déplaçant avec vélocité. Rocagiri se mit assise tandis que Shala prit un peu d'eau, Berthra et Snakiante faisant le même geste qu'elle. Du coin de son œil violet, l'ancienne Arme du Dieu Originel étudia Rocagiri. Celle-ci ne semblait pourtant pas très puissante à première vue._

« Nous pourrons se reposer ici si vous le désirez. Cela ne retardera pas le voyage vers le royaume central. Nous arriverons d'ici vingt heures à partir de cette position. Vous serez considérés comme des prisonniers et traiter de la sorte. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire, aucun mal ne vous sera faite de la part des Rois tant que nous n'avons pas reçu cet ordre. »

« Merci de nous le signaler. Je me sens tout de suite plus rassurée maintenant. »

« Si cela vous satisfait, alors j'en suis heureux. »

« C'était de l'ironie ! »

_Elle en avait terminé avec l'eau et attendait que les Kabutops et les Ammonistar reviennent… Elle pouvait peut-être en profiter pour attaquer Rocagiri avec l'aide de Berthra et Snakiante. A eux trois et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de surprises, ils avaient peut-être une chance. Surtout que le semblant de femme à moitié roche, moitié humaine s'était mise assise contre une gigantesque pierre, les yeux rubis regardant le vide comme si de rien n'était. Après une trentaine de minutes, les pokémons et les trois humains étaient en train de manger quelques baies et quelques morceaux de viande. D'où provenait cette viande ? Ils ne le savaient pas puisqu'elle avait déjà été chauffée et coupée avant d'être posée devant eux. Rocagiri restait parfaitement immobile, ne mangeant pas un seul morceau._

« Pfff… Dire que je suis à côté de l'une des ennemies de Xano et je ne peux même pas la combattre… »

« Ne fais pas de gestes stupides, Shala. Nous ne savons pas quelle est sa puissance réelle. »

« Je confirme les dires de Berthra. Nous ne connaissons rien de cet endroit sauf qu'il y réside des anciens pokémons préhistoriques et que les hommes à cette époque ressemblent à des hommes préhistoriques. »

« Je le sais bien mais… Si nous y arrivions à tuer l'un des quatre Rois, cela serait déjà une grande victoire pour nous. Vous n'êtes pas… »

« Bien sûr que si, Shala mais tu n'as pas remarqué notre position ? Nous sommes entourés d'ennemis et nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose contre eux. »

_Depuis qu'elle était devenue si faible, elle avait l'impression d'être complètement inutile et cela l'embêtait aux plus hauts points. L'atmosphère n'était pas déplaisante ni malsaine : Les pokémons semblaient s'être calmés et Rocagiri ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité ou d'envie d'abuser de sa force sur eux. Cette fausse femme était vraiment bizarre en un sens. Elle ne semblait même pas être capable de réagir convenablement et normalement. Elle prit la parole d'une voix neutre et monocorde :_

« Êtes vous fatigués ? Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez vous endormir. »

« Et nous tuer dans le dos ? Désolée mais je n'ai pas confiance. »

« Faites comme vous le désirez. Je vous laisse six heures de sommeil environ. Bonne nuit. »

_Elle ferma ses yeux comme si de rien n'était et un léger ronflement se fit entendre dans la plaine. Elle s'était endormie comme ça… sans les prévenir de ne pas s'enfuir ou alors ils risquaient de mourir d'une façon très violente. Shala se gratta la tête, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait ici. Les Kabutops et les Ammonistars ainsi que le Ptéra géant se mirent dans leurs coins pour aller s'endormir à leurs tours._

« Et nous dans tout ça ? Personne pour nous garder ? Pour nous surveiller ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois penser de tout ça. »

« Je reste perplexe moi aussi, néanmoins… Si ils ont réussi à nous trouver une fois, ils pourraient nous retrouver une seconde fois. Nous ferions mieux de ne rien tenter si nous ne voulons pas avoir de problèmes. »

_Idée accordée à l'unanimité, les trois personnes restèrent néanmoins assez proches l'une de l'autre pour être sûres qu'il n'y aurait pas de soucis pendant la nuit. Le sommeil eut du mal à venir mais finalement, ils arrivèrent à s'endormir après une vingtaine de minutes. Le lendemain, Rocagiri secoua le trio pour le réveiller avant de dire d'une voix neutre :_

« Cela fait six heures. Nous nous mettrons en route à nouveau vers le royaume central dès que vous aurez été vous hydratés légèrement. »

_Shala se réveilla subitement, se levant avec agilité tout en faisant un saut pour reculer et s'éloigner de la femme à moitié faite de roche. Celle-ci ne semblait pas surprise et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers les pokémons pour les réveiller. C'était vraiment bizarre… Etaient-ils vraiment prisonniers ? Après cinq minutes, tout le monde était reparti sur le dos du Ptéra géant. Pendant le voyage, Berthra demanda à Rocagiri :_

« Je voulais savoir…Est-ce que tu es vraiment au service de Malar ? »

« Cela est correct. Je suis au service de Malar. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je me la posais simplement. Tu ne sembles pas être une ennemie à première vue. »

« Le concept d'ennemi et d'ami, je ne le connais pas. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, voilà tout simplement. C'est ma façon d'exister. »

_Sa façon d'exister… Obéir aux ordres sans rien penser à côté. Une ombre passa dans le regard de Shala mais elle ne disait rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire de toute façon… Cela ne les concernaient pas. Mais quand même… Enfin bon, elle ne devait plus y penser. Ils allaient se rapprocher de Xano et donc de Malar. Là-bas, elle allait avoir une petite discussion avec ce dernier et lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas ! Berthra demanda :_

« Tu es l'un des Rois de Malar ? Mais les autres… Où sont-ils ? »

« Ils dirigent chacun un royaume. Je dirige le royaume préhistorique et de la pierre. Ici régnerait le chaos si je n'avais pas établi un ordre précaire entre les pokémons et les humains. Ces derniers sont bien plus faibles que leurs homologues des autres royaumes, ils ont beaucoup de mal à se défendre contre les pokémons. »

« Alors pourquoi tu les tues tous ?! Ca t'a servit à quoi de détruire ce village ?! »

_Shala venait de crier envers Rocagiri mais celle-ci ne changeait même pas de ton comme à son habitude. Elle lui dit d'une voix plate :_

« Cela m'a permis de vous retrouver. Si cela n'avait pas été nécessaire, je ne l'aurais pas fait tout simplement. C'était un ordre. »

_Ordre, ordre, ordre… Elle parlait toujours de ce mot ! Elle avait l'impression de se revoir avant qu'elle ne connaisse Xano ! Elle en avait marre, elle voulait le revoir, mettre un terme à tout ça ! Dans les airs, le trio sous le joug de l'un des quatre Rois s'approchait du royaume central… Bientôt, tous les éléments allaient être réunis._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Emprisonnées

**Chapitre 9 : Emprisonnées**

« Nelya… Rappelle moi ce que nous devons faire ce soir ? »

« La même chose que tous les soirs, Malasa. Tenter de nous échapper de cette prison. »

« Et à cause de qui on est dedans ? »

« A cause de mes pouvoirs psychiques. »

« Exactement ! »

_Malasa se tirait presque les cheveux alors que Nelya restait imperturbable. Kéli de son côté était assise contre un mur de la froide prison dans laquelle elles étaient enfermées. Depuis un mois, leurs tenues et leurs visages s'étaient enlaidis… ou du moins salis. Elles n'avaient pas put se laver pendant tout ce temps et l'odeur étant devenue insoutenable, Malasa était la plus expressive dès qu'il le fallait._

« Combien de temps vont-ils nous garder là dedans ?! Je commence à être fatiguée ! »

« Nous aussi, Malasa. Nous aussi. Néanmoins, je ne peux prendre le risque de nous téléporter. Je ne connais pas ce lieu et donc nous aurions de gros problèmes. »

« Je le sais bien ! Tu me le répètes tout le temps ! »

« Car tu fais de même. Ces soldats n'étaient pas très forts mais leur chef était… spécial. Cette femme en armure… Est-ce que c'était l'une d'entre vous ? »

« Je ne sais point, Nelya. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir son visage mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit issue ou très proche de Giradès. »

« Nous ne sommes pas plus avancées néanmoins. »

« TAISEZ VOUS ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! »

_Un soldat venait de se présenter à elles, derrière les barreaux qui les séparaient de la liberté. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il reprit la parole :_

« Devinez quoi ? Demain, vous allez pouvoir prendre l'air ! »

« Vous nous libérez ?! »

« Ouep ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le reste de la nouvelle va te plaire cocotte. Demain, vous serez toutes les trois exécutées avant le clou du spectacle ! »

_Exécutées ?! La jeune femme à la chevelure orange ternie poussa presque un sanglot, faisant apparaître sa longue queue verte avant de l'abattre sur les barreaux. Ces derniers tremblèrent mais ne bougèrent pas. Le soldat était tombé au sol sous la surprise et Kéli s'était relevée pour calmer Malasa et la reculer des barreaux. De son côté, Nelya s'était rapprochée des barreaux, disant :_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses. J'ai une question : Quel est le clou du spectacle ? »

« Hein ? De ? C'est la guillotine pour un homme ! Un type surnommé Joker Blanc je crois. Le roi a décidé de ne pas exprimer de clémence à son sujet. A ce qu'il paraît, c'est même d'au-dessus… mais au-dessus du roi du royaume central, je vois pas qui c'est. Peut-être notre Dieu ? Enfin, le nôtre… Vous, je sais pas ce que vous êtes. »

« Je suis une ancienne pokémon ressemblant à une Xatu. Là-bas, se trouvent une ancienne Hyporoi et une ancienne Libegon. »

« Ah oui ! Je l'avais oublié ! Bien entendu ! Hahaha ! »

_Le soldat s'était relevé en éclatant de rire. A qui voulait-elle faire croire ça ? C'est vrai qu'elles étaient douées pour jouer la prestidigitation mais il ne croyait pas à ces histoires de pokémons devenues femmes. Et pourquoi pas des éléphants roses tant qu'on y est ?_

« Xano… Il a parlé de Xano, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement, je pense qu'il va être sérieusement temps de penser à un plan. »

« Si tu n'avais pas décidé d'abattre tous ses gardes, nous serions pas en prison ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous auraient laissés le choix. »

« Malasa, Nelya, taisez vous s'il vous plaît… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

_Kéli poussa un profond soupir, relâchant l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur la jeune femme aux lunettes translucides rouges. Elle devait penser à une solution pour Xano. Le plus important était qu'il reste en vie et que l'exécution n'ait pas lieu. Le problème était qu'elles seraient mortes avant de pouvoir le sauver. Il ne fallait donc pas réagir tout de suite mais pas trop tard non plus… C'était vraiment compliqué._

« Est-ce que vous croyez que Xano va bien ? »

« Je pense que oui… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est en prison mais il ne doit pas être si loin de nous. Si seulement je savais où me rendre, j'irais me téléporter près de lui. »

« En m'embarquant avec toi ! Je veux aussi le revoir ce jeune homme ! »

« Malasa… Rappelle moi quelque chose : Tu n'es pas une Reine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et alors ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux orange se relevait pour faire face à Nelya. Celle-ci semblait vouloir lui expliquer quelque chose mais visiblement, cela avait raté quelque part mais où ? La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus posa son regard saphir sur Malasa, reprenant la parole d'une voix neutre :_

« Alors pourquoi t'attaches-tu autant à Xano ? »

« Car je le trouve trop craquant, voilà tout ! Surtout que je suis sûre que je suis à son goût ! »

« Cela n'est pas une question de goût mais de principe. Si tu n'es pas une Reine, pourquoi aime-tu Xano ? »

« Ma pauvre fille, t'es complètement arriérée ! Depuis quand on a besoin d'être une Reine pour aimer quelqu'un ? Parce que je ne fais pas partie de votre quatuor royal, je ne devrais pas aimer Xano ?! Parce que tu es une Reine, tu dois forcément aimer le Joker Blanc ? »

« Ce n'est pas cela que je voulais… »

_Nelya ne termina pas sa phrase, légèrement confuse pour la première fois à cause d'une phrase de Malasa. C'est vrai que rien ne la forçait à aimer Xano mais est-ce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ? Sans son statut de Reine ? Elle s'était donnée à lui et il n'avait pas hésité à la posséder alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Son visage s'était mis à rougir très légèrement en repensant à cette nuit, Malasa s'écriant :_

« AH ! Elle pense à lui ! Et je ne pense pas que ça soit tout habillé ! »

« Mais non… Pourquoi tu dis ça… Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Alors arrête de rougir comme ça ! »

« Mais je ne rougis pas ! Ne dis pas de bêtises comme ça, Malasa ! »

_Elle perdait de sa neutralité habituelle. Il faut dire que dès que l'on parlait de Xano, son cœur vagabondait en-dehors de sa poitrine, laissant paraître ses sentiments. Sans rien dire d'autre, elle se dirigea dans un coin de la prison, mettant ses genoux devant elle avec un petit sourire tendre. Oui… Qu'elle soit une Reine ou non, elle aimerait quand même le jeune homme, elle en était certaine maintenant. Malasa la pointa du doigt, intriguée par son comportement tout en s'adressant à Kéli :_

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle semble bizarre. »

« Je crois qu'elle est heureuse. »

« Heureuse alors qu'on va se faire exécutées dès demain ? Elle est folle ! »

« Le cœur d'une femme est insondable, Malasa. Je pense que c'est pour cela que le Dieu Originel a décidé qu'une majeure partie des Atouts serait des femmes. »

« Car c'est un gros pervers ? Et à quoi il ressemble le Dieu Originel ? »

« Je ne sais plus… Je ne sais pas plutôt. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu auparavant. Il faudrait voir avec Shala. »

« Si on arrive à s'en sortir vivantes ! On va mourir dès demain et je ne veux pas me laisser faire ! On doit réfléchir à un plan ! »

_Kéli hocha la tête d'un air positif, s'approchant de Nelya pour lui murmurer qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail. Le petit sourire de la jeune femme disparu pour laisser place à son habituel visage neutre et froid. Elle se releva avant de se diriger vers Malasa, allant s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis que les trois femmes commençaient à parler entre elles._

_La soirée se déroula sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne dorme, trop préoccupées à imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un plan capable de les sortir de ce guêpier et de sauver Xano, chose beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Finalement, la nuit se termina lorsque l'un capitaine vint les chercher, accompagné d'une quinzaine de gardes._

« Autant de monde pour nous ? Nous sommes donc des criminelles aussi dangereuses ? »

« Tsss ! Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi ! Certains de mes hommes m'ont prévenus de vos pouvoirs, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes comme espèce mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Mettez lui un bandage sur les yeux, c'est de là que proviennent ses pouvoirs ! »

_Hum… Le capitaine était plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait. La porte de la prison s'ouvrit, trois gardes pénétrant à l'intérieur. Deux soulevèrent la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux dessinés sur sa robe. Elle se laissa faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, le bandage se faisant devant ses yeux._

« Vous deux ! Levez vous et suivez nous ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Pas besoin de me crier dessus, je ne suis pas sourde ! »

« FAIS PAS LA MARIOLE ! »

_Il donna un coup de poing à Malasa, la jeune femme s'écroulant au sol. Kéli vint tout de suite la récupérer et la releva, lui murmurant de se calmer tout de suite. Il valait mieux ne rien faire pour l'instant. Tout allait se dérouler d'ici quelques heures voir minutes maintenant. Les gardes entourèrent les trois femmes, Nelya devant les deux autres. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'allure d'une cheffe bien que Kéli avait une allure royale. Nelya se laissa emmener ainsi que les deux autres femmes. Elles passèrent plusieurs minutes à marcher à travers les couloirs sans savoir où elles se rendaient. Nelya ne savait pas où elle marchait mais elle entendait les murmures de Malasa et Kéli._

« Que se passe t-il, mesdemoiselles ? »

« C'est bizarre, Nelya… Nous passons à côté d'un jardin mais il est vraiment… magnifique. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir cela. »

_Malasa s'était exprimée calmement envers Nelya, cela pouvait surprendre si on connaissait les relations entre les deux femmes. Il était vrai que le décor semblait enchanteur : De nombreux oiseaux, des champs de fleurs, des bancs un peu partout, tout le décor autour d'eux était recouvert par la verdure. Ce n'était pas une simple verdure bien entretenue, il semblait y avoir quelque chose de féerique là-dedans. La troupe passait sous sur un chemin fait de marbre blanc et avec un petit toit de même facture autour d'eux, un simple chemin qui emmenait la troupe là où elle devait se rendre._

« Notre roi déteste les combats et le sang. Nul ne l'a jamais vu à part quelques personnes mais le peuple l'aime et l'admire. »

« Alors pourquoi vouloir nous exécuter ? Cela fera couler du sang inutile. »

« Car vous êtes considérées comme des ennemies. La décision provient de lui et il assistera à votre exécution. Néanmoins, ça ne sera pas lui qui vous guillotinera. »

« Votre roi préfère ne pas se salir les mains. Quel bel hypocrite. »

« NE L'INSULTEZ PAS ! »

_Une nouvelle claque mais cette fois-ci Malasa était maintenue pour ne pas tomber. Elle l'avait amplement méritée. Nelya s'arrêta quelques courts instants, réfléchissant à la situation : D'après ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, ce n'était pas de la manipulation psychique de la part du roi sur ses soldats. Ces hommes pensaient réellement ce qu'ils disaient à propos de leur roi. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi celui-ci ordonnait une exécution en publique ?_

« Avancez ! Nous allons nous rendre devant la place publique ! »

_C'est vrai… Elle entendait de plus en plus de personnes autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait toujours rien… Rien du tout. Kéli et Malasa s'étaient tues, restant parfaitement muettes alors qu'elles continuaient de marcher. Plusieurs nouvelles minutes s'écoulèrent et maintenant, elle en était sûre : Du monde se trouvait autour d'elle._

« C'est donc elles ? Elles n'ont pourtant pas l'air très agressives. »

« C'est le roi lui-même qui a décidé de cette peine. Elles doivent bien cacher leurs jeux. »

« Qu'elles sont sales ! Elles ne se sont pas lavées ou quoi auparavant ?! »

« Messires… Pourquoi sont-elles déjà là ? Cela ne devrait commencer que dans une bonne heure ou deux. Les rois ne sont pas encore arrivés. »

« Ah ! Mon roi ! Pardonnez moi ! »

_Mon Roi ? Pourtant, elle avait bien entendu une voix féminine. Elle ne voyait rien et depuis plusieurs minutes, c'était la première fois qu'elle se préoccupait d'une telle chose. Kéli et Malasa semblaient surprises et elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La voix reprit la parole :_

« Le Joker Blanc n'est pas encore arrivé. Messire Malar aussi. En attendant, qu'elles m'accompagnent. Je vais les emmener dans un endroit où elles pourront être plus présentables. Veuillez prévenir les citoyens que l'exécution aura lieu dans quelques heures. »

« Mais mon roi ! Ce n'est pas prudent de vous laisser seul avec ces criminelles ! »

« Nul besoin de s'en faire. Elles ne pourront pas lever la main vers moi et elles le savent aussi bien que moi. Mesdemoiselles les quinzième et dix-neuvième Atouts, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Veuillez aussi retirer le bandeau de la Reine. »

_Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent sans un mot, le bandeau autour des yeux de Nelya fut enlevé, lui permettant de regarder qui était ce fameux roi. Celui-ci était tout simplement… encapuchonné et camouflé sous une robe entièrement blanche et ample. Néanmoins, il lui était possible de remarquer que cette personne était grande, très grande puisqu'elle faisait sa taille voir la dépasser légèrement. Peut-être un mètre quatre-vingts dix ? Voir deux mètres ? Elle tentait de lire dans les pensées et les sentiments de cette personne mais elle vit que tout était calme et plane… Ce Roi semblait si calme que c'en était déroutant._

« Cela n'est pas une bonne chose que vous soyez sales. »

« En quoi cela vous concerne ?! Si je le voulais, je vous attaquerais directement puisque nous sommes seuls ! Et pourquoi vous vous cachez ?! »

« Je ne me cache point et vous ne m'attaquerez pas. Vous savez que cela est impossible pour vous de me battre. Je suis responsable de la mort de la Déesse Supérieure des Pokémons. Celle qui se nommait Clémona. »

_La voix féminine avait dit cela avec un calme impérial comme si ça ne l'affectait pas plus. Elles marchèrent pendant quinze nouvelles minutes, arrivant dans une gigantesque porte. La personne encapuchonnée de blanc posa une main sur celle-ci, l'ouvrant avec une extrême facilité… pour se retrouver en plein air. Un gigantesque et magnifique bassin tracé à la pierre blanche dans laquelle se trouvait une statue représentant un ange à l'apparence féminine. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait… Mais elles n'avaient pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses !_

« Cela est une représentation de ma plus fidèle servante nommée Miviari. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que vous la connaîtriez. Veuillez vous déshabiller et vous laver. Pendant ce temps, je vais vous chercher des tenues plus appropriées. »

« Vous la trouvez pas bizarre, cette voix féminine qui se prend pour un roi ? »

_Malasa avait prit la parole dès l'instant où la personne de presque deux mètres de hauteur avait quitté la place. Nelya ne répondit pas tout de suite, se déshabillant pour se mettre entièrement nue tandis que Kéli fit de même. Malasa poussa un léger soupir, détachant son maillot vert qui recouvrait sa poitrine avant de retirer son mini-jean. Nelya prit la parole après avoir plongé ses pieds dans l'eau claire :_

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, je dois l'avouer. Je m'imaginais plus les rois comme des êtres sans pitié, infâmes et non pas comme des personnes calmes et… déconnectées du monde qui les entoure. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Toi qui parle à peu près du même genre que ce roi ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… Lavons nous. Cette personne nous ramènera des affaires propres. »

« Kéli, réagis s'il te plaît ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'un roi nous permet de nous laver et de nous habiller correctement ?! »

« Si si… Malasa, c'est vraiment très bizarre. Mais je suis dans le même cas que Nelya : Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il fait ça. »

_Les trois femmes étaient maintenant dans le bassin, commençant à se purifier pour retirer toute cette saleté qui traînait sur leurs corps depuis tant de semaines. Malasa restait près de Kéli tandis que Nelya s'était éloignée pour réfléchir. Les quatre Rois, elle était sûre que c'étaient bien les membres de la prophétie donc ils étaient du côté de Malar. Alors pourquoi perdre tout ce temps à les laisser se laver ?_

« Non mais tu as vu Kéli ? Regarde cette poitrine, elle est petite ! »

« Malasa ! Cela ne se dit pas ! »

« Hum ? Il y a un problème ? »

_Nelya s'était tournée vers Malasa et Kéli. L'ancienne Hyporoi semblait légèrement confuse tandis que Malasa se levait, dévoilant ses formes généreuses à Nelya qui l'observait sans rien dire de plus. D'un air railleur, elle lui dit :_

« Oh, je parlais simplement de tes seins ! Je les trouve ridicules ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Où est le mal ? »

« Non mais comment tu veux contenter Xano de la sorte ?! Regarde les miens ! »

« Ils sont plus volumineux… et alors ? Luna possède une plus grosse poitrine que la tienne. »

« Mais Luna, c'est Luna ! Elle est trop introvertie ! Il lui faut une femme forte à Xano ! »

« Il a Tyrania pour cela… Elle lui crie souvent dessus. »

« Mais aussi une femme intelligente et qui sait gérer quand il le faut ! »

« Je pense que Shala fait partie de ce genre de femmes. »

« Mais alors tu sers à quoi ?! »

_A quoi servait-elle ? Elle regarda le ciel bleu… remarquant qu'elles prenaient en fait un bain en plein air. A quoi était-elle douée pour Xano ? Elle avait bien une idée… Une infime idée mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle soit la bonne._

« Je la remplace… et cela me convient parfaitement. »

« Tu remplaces qui ? Répond moi au lieu ! »

_Et pourtant, elle n'en faisait rien. Elle restait impassible malgré les suppliques de Malasa. Elle continua de se laver, cherchant là à être la plus propre possible malgré le fait qu'elles allaient mourir d'ici quelques heures. Lentement, la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître le roi… La personne de presque deux mètres tenait trois robes parfaitement blanches entre ses mains et de quoi essuyer le corps des trois femmes. Tout allait bientôt se dérouler._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Quatre Reines

**Chapitre 10 : Quatre Reines**

« C'est pour bientôt non ? »

« Ils ont sûrement été le chercher. »

« Il paraîtrait que notre Dieu va faire son apparition pour cet évènement. »

_De plus en plus de personnes se pressaient autour de l'échafaudage qu'avaient établi les rois. Une guillotine se trouvait au beau milieu de l'échafaudage, trois personnes encapuchonnées étant à côté de la guillotine : Les trois rois… Et qui étaient avec eux ? Trois personnes menottées : Deux femmes et un homme._

« Ce ne sont pas les mêmes… que les autres. »

« Encore des prisonniers ? Mais qui oserait faire une telle chose aujourd'hui ? »

« TAISEZ VOUS ! VEUILLEZ TOUS VOUS TAIRE ! »

_Des soldats arrivaient peu à peu, venant mettre de l'ordre parmi la foule pour la calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Shala, Berthra et Snakiante avaient les yeux baissés, ne proférant aucune parole. Visiblement, tout n'était pas au beau fixe et si les deux autres rois étaient aussi puissants que Rocagiri… Ils ne pouvaient rien faire._

« Hey, le criminel ! Réveille toi ! C'est l'heure ! »

« ... »

« REVEILLE TOI ! »

_Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et l'homme à terre s'était mis à gémir de douleur. Il était si faible… Comment pouvait-il se lever et se réveiller dans son état ? Il n'avait plus la force… et la volonté. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était considéré plus bas que terre._

« Ne fais pas semblant avec moi, imbécile ! »

« De… l'eau… »

« Ca ne te servira à rien ! Tu vas bientôt mourir ! »

_Le garde s'approcha de lui, le soulevant par le col. Il poussa un petit rictus de dédain avant de jeter l'homme sur ses camarades. Ces derniers gardèrent l'homme dans leurs bras sans rien dire. Celui-ci ne réagissait pas, les lèvres sèches et son corps recouvert de blessures et nombreux coups de fouets. Ce mois… Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il s'était fait capturé avec une telle facilité…_

« Chef… Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut le présenter comme ça ? »

« On obéit aux ordres et c'est tout ! Le roi nous a demandé de le prendre, pas de voir si il allait bien et de toute façon, on s'en fiche. Dans trente minutes, il sera mort ! »

_Mort ? C'était peut-être mieux que de subir ça… Cette femme… aux cheveux bruns… Elle n'avait pas hésité à le consumer pendant des heures… et cet homme… Lucate… Lui s'était chargé personnellement de le torturer. Maintenant, cela lui rappelait ces moments où Giradès avait réussi à le faire souffrir pendant toutes ces années._

« Bon ! Emmenez le maintenant et bouchez vous le nez. »

« C'est vrai qu'il ne sent pas la rose. »

« Faudra s'y faire, on a pas le temps de lui faire prendre un bain. »

_Lui faire prendre un bain ? Ah ! Qu'est-ce que cela l'importait maintenant ? Il tenta de pousser un soupir mais il n'en avait même pas la force. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant traîner comme le moins que rien qu'il était. Non, il n'avait plus envie de faire quelque chose. Dire qu'il avait abandonné Tyrania et Pandora pour ça… Qu'il était pathétique._

« Notre Dieu à tous, Malar, va bientôt arriver. »

_La quatrième ombre encapuchonnée venait de faire son apparition, suivie par les trois jeunes femmes qui étaient bien plus resplendissantes maintenant qu'elles étaient propres. Des murmures se firent entendre parmi le peuple : Qu'elles étaient belles… Et celle avec ses yeux fermés semblait bien plus sage que les deux autres._

« Nelya ?! Tu es là ?! Mais c'est… quoi cette tenue ?! »

« Shala… Cela faisait longtemps. Un mois, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes capturées tous les six. »

« Mais ta tenue… »

« Le roi nous les as données. Nous avons été emprisonnées pendant un mois quand nous sommes tombés dans ce royaume. »

« Et Xano ?! Où est Xano ? Tu étais avec lui, non ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu… Mais il fera bientôt son apparition. »

_Elle gardait son calme impérial tandis que les quatre Atouts restaient complètement muets. Nelya, Keli et Malasa furent enchaînées à leurs tours et positionnées à côté de Shala et des autres. Le contraste était flagrant mais les gens autour d'eux préféraient se taire alors que le roi reprenait la parole :_

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, ces six personnes sont des criminels et nous sommes là nullement pour les juger mais pour appliquer la sentence divine. Dès l'instant où notre Dieu à tous fera son apparition, nous nous chargerons de tout cela. »

« Pas si je m'en occupe… »

_Personne n'avait entendu la voix féminine qui répondait au roi sauf deux autres personnes. Trois femmes étaient légèrement éloignées des autres, toutes dans un coin comme pour éviter de trop se faire remarquer. Parmi elle, l'une releva sa manche droite, faisant apparaître une griffe ainsi qu'une boule de feu au-dessus de cette dernière._

« Tyrania, veuillez vous calmer. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour faire ça. Vous devriez attendre avec Pandora que l'homme dont vous me parlez fasse son apparition. »

« Aliréna, je n'ai pas l'habitude de le dire… mais merci. Néanmoins, ne pense même pas à m'arrêter. Je… »

« Je ne ferais rien de cela. Je vais vous laisser mesdemoiselles. Je vous ai fait rentrer dans ce royaume, voilà tout. Le jeune homme doit être Xano et il était fort gentil lorsque je l'ai vue. Je n'ai fait que lui rendre ce service. »

_L'une des trois personnes s'éloigna des deux autres, retirant sa capuche pour laisser apparaître sa longue chevelure blonde. Ses longues oreilles et ses yeux se posèrent sur Tyrania et Pandora tandis qu'elle mettait un doigt devant ses lèvres. Motus et bouche cousue. Elle partait maintenant peu à peu tandis qu'un tremblement se produisit. Malar allait apparaître et elle le savait… Si les Rois ou lui la voyaient, ils allaient se poser des questions._

« Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit notre Dieu à tous, Malar. »

_Un nouveau tremblement se créa, une fissure dimensionnelle faisant son apparition à côté de la guillotine. L'homme aux cheveux blonds et au regard rubis se montrait devant son peuple qui exaltait de joie. Il eut un petit sourire ironique en regardant Shala puis Nelya. Deux des Reines étaient présentes et capturées…_

« Je vois que tout le monde est là pour cet évènement. Cela sera encore mieux que prévu mais auparavant… Pouvez vous emmener le prisonnier, cher Roi ? »

_Il avait dit ça sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à l'interrogation. Les quatre rois s'éloignèrent avant de revenir en entourant un corps qui semblait presque sans vie. Pour tout dire, il était traîné sur le sol, ses jambes caressant ce dernier sans rien faire. La tête baissée, les longs cheveux blancs maculés de sang et de saleté, la personne faisait triste à voir. Shala allait crier mais Nelya fut la première à ouvrir la bouche, de la surprise se faisant entendre dans sa voix, chose si rare :_

« Xano ?! »

_Elle se téléporta rapidement à la hauteur du jeune homme, ne se souciant même pas des quatre rois autour de lui. Malheureusement, ces derniers réagirent aussitôt, l'un d'entre eux empoignant sa tête pour la projeter contre Malar. Celui-ci éclata de rire en soulevant son pied droit, écrasant la tête de Nelya contre le sol de bois._

« On ne touche pas au prisonnier sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire ?! »

_Les cinq autres prisonniers brisèrent leurs menottes, s'apprêtant à se jeter sur Malar et sur les quatre Rois. Ces derniers pointèrent une main sur le cou de Xano, leur indiquant par là d'arrêter tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cinq sphères violettes et noires vinrent frapper le dos des prisonniers en explosant au contact._

« Voilà pourquoi mon peuple m'apprécie et m'aime. Car il sait ma puissance comparée à lui. Vous allez être gentils et rester tranquilles. Chers Rois, emmenez donc le prisonnier vers moi… que je vois son visage une dernière fois. »

_Il retira son pied de Nelya, lui donnant un coup dans la tête pour la faire s'échouer à côté des cinq autres prisonniers. Ces derniers étaient allongés sur le sol et immobiles tandis que les quatre êtres encapuchonnés ramenaient le corps torse nu et quasi-inanimé de Xano. Malar posa une main sur le menton du jeune homme, relevant de visage de Xano avec un grand sourire :_

« DornRek… DornRek. Tu m'entends ? »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

« Devine donc. Cela fait combien de temps ? Un mois ? Tu les as trouvé comment mes deux Cavaliers ? A ton goût ? Ils n'ont pas été trop méchants ? »

« Vas… te faire foutre. »

_Il avait tant de mal à parler… et pourtant il essayait de résister au Joker Noir. Celui-ci rigola légèrement avant de lui donner un coup de poing au beau milieu du front. Un filet de sang s'écoula de ce dernier tandis qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« C'est bien triste mais tu n'es pas en position de l'ouvrir. Ici, nous sommes dans mon monde. Celui que tu as quitté il y a tant de temps. Maintenant, tu n'es plus qu'une pauvre petite larve que je vais écraser devant les yeux de tes quatre Reines. »

« Hein ?... Elles… Elles sont où ? »

« Regarde les bien, ça sera la dernière fois ! »

_Prenant Xano par les cheveux, Malar le présenta aux six personnes couchées sur le sol. Lentement, le jeune homme ouvrait ses yeux redevenus vairons. Il y avait… Nelya… et Shala. Mais… Les autres… étaient des atouts ?_

« Il n'y a… pas … Tyrania et … Luna. Attend un peu… »

_Même si il était exténué et dans un triste état, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir attaquer Malar. Shala et Nelya étaient devant lui, il devait… les défendre. D'un geste faible, il tenta de lever le poing droit pour frapper Malar en arrière mais n'y arriva pas._

« Pathétique… Tu es vraiment pathétique. A se demander pourquoi Giradès te considérait comme l'un de ses sbires il fut un temps. Heureusement qu'elle a réussi à trouver un véritable remplaçant en ma personne. »

« Elle… se sert de toi… pauvre… abruti. »

« T'ES VRAIMENT STUPIDE ! Maintenant, on ne va pas faire durer plus longtemps le plaisir ! Rois ! Relevez ses six prisonniers ! Je vais exécuter personnellement le Joker Blanc. »

« Toi, tu n'en feras rien du tout. »

« Tyrania, pas maintenant… Il se doute de quelque chose. »

_Pandora tentait de calmer Tyrania, celle-ci s'était mise à trembler de colère. Que Malar se doute de quelque chose, elle s'en fichait complètement ! Quelques personnes s'étaient tournées vers elles mais son œil gauche violet montrait clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas la déranger … et cette griffe._

« Xano, Xano, Xano… Tu as perdu. »

_Malar lui passa la tête sous la guillotine. Dire qu'il allait enfin se débarrasser de lui après tout ce temps… Les six personnes avaient été redressées par les Roi. Les quatre Atouts et les deux Reines gémissaient de douleur, tentant de se libérer de l'étreinte mais aucun Roi ne voulait lâcher prise._

« Peuple de ce monde ! Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, moi, Malar, le Dieu de ce monde, je vais enfin mettre un terme à celui qui a causé tant de problèmes depuis son existence. Cet homme a été jugé coupable par mes lois et nul ne peut empêcher l'évènement qui va se produire aujourd'hui. Y a-t-il des personnes qui contestent mes paroles ? Si tel est le cas, qu'elles se présentent à moi et viennent me le dire en face, je me ferais un plaisir de leur montrer à quel point elles ont tords. Alors ? »

_Aucune parole… Personne n'osait contester son pouvoir et c'était normal. Personne… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il avait finalement gagné après tout ce temps. Les yeux exorbités, Shala et Nelya essayaient à nouveau de faire quelque chose. Une boule de feu atteignit le visage de Malar qui poussa un cri de surprise alors que deux ombres encapuchonnées étaient apparues sur l'échafaud :_

« Tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Je suis du genre à agir avant de parler ! »

_Un puissant rayon vint frapper les quatre Rois en même temps, les projetant contre le mur d'un bâtiment, faisant s'écrouler ce dernier alors que trois autres personnes apparaissaient derrière Nelya et les autres._

« Tyrania ? Tu étais donc là ? Je me disais bien ! »

« Qui es… Luna ?! Et puis zut, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ça ! »

_Les deux personnes encapuchonnées se débarrassèrent de leurs capes, montrant Tyrania et Pandora. Celle-ci aidait Xano en le retirant de la guillotine tandis que Tyrania poussa un glapissement de colère. Cela servit à créer une émeute parmi toutes les personnes autour de l'échafaud. Chacun tentait de s'enfuir et de s'éloigner de cette femme qui avait été à l'origine de la boule de feu et qui avait emmené le dieu Malar dans le décor. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés avait un peu surprise par l'apparition de Luna et sa nouvelle tenue mais lui en était reconnaissante : Tout le monde était réunit au final… Les douze personnes étaient là._

« On se tire d'ici avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui se passe ! Ceux qui sont capables d'aider les autres les prennent ! Pandora, tu me files Xano ! »

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle prit le jeune homme des bras de Pandora, passant sa main dans les longs cheveux blancs de Xano. Elle le souleva en le gardant dans ses bras, ne se préoccupant plus des autres avant de s'éloigner. Elle savait bien que Malar et les quatre rois n'avaient pas soufferts à cause de cette technique._

_Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Luna et Valésia, les autres suivants le trio de tête à une allure moins rapide. Vu la folie qui animait toutes les personnes autour d'eux, cela allait être très simple de s'enfuir mais le problème était de faire ça avec vélocité. Si elles pouvaient quitter la capitale et le royaume central, alors ils allaient se reposer mais pas maintenant._

« Je sais par où se trouve la sortie ! On va prendre le coin le moins gardé. »

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?! »

« Ne pose pas de questions, Tyrania et suis moi ! »

_Luna lui donnait des ordres ?! Mais pour qui elle se prenait ? Pff ! Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance ! Avec un petit grognement, Tyrania courue à la suite de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle avait changé… Elle le sentait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Si Xano la voyait comme elle était maintenant, il allait retomber dans ses bras !_

« Comment vont les autres ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier ça ! »

« Juste un peu sonnés mais ils vont tous plutôt bien ! Même Nelya malgré son visage semble être en bonne santé mais… »

« Je m'occupe de Xano ! Dès que je peux, je lui fais cracher ces tripes à ce connard de Malar ! Il va comprendre ma colère ! »

« Tu ne feras pas le poids… »

« Aucun d'entre vous ne fera le poids face à nous. »

_Et merde ! Maintenant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la sortie de la capitale, quelques gardes venaient de disparaître devant leurs yeux. A leurs places se trouvaient les quatre Rois, tous étaient invisibles sous leurs capuches et Tyrania s'était mise à grogner à nouveau._

« Ah ouais ?! Et on parie combien ? »

« Parier se fait lorsqu'il y a autant de chances d'un côté que de l'autre, ce n'est pas le cas ici présent. Relâchez le Joker Blanc et laissez le gentiment mourir. Nous avons pour but de le tuer mais vous… Vous pouvez seulement être emprisonnées, ce ne sont pas les ordres que nous avons reçus. »

« Et je vais me laisser faire ? Je vais tous vous cramer pour ce que vous avez fait ! »

_Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas de poids face aux Rois mais ils étaient onze contre quatre ! C'était bien beau mais… Elle serrait Xano contre elle, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner dès maintenant ! Une lame faite de pierre s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse mais un puissant jet d'eau vint l'arrêter au beau milieu de son action._

« Moi, Keli, je refuse votre proposition. »

« Et il en est pareil pour moi. »

« Et moi… »

_Chaque Atout se positionnait devant Tyrania, chacun faisant une petite démonstration de sa force. Même Pandora semblait vouloir participer au combat, tendant ses deux bras devant la jeune femme borgne et Xano pour les protéger. Malasa, Teli, Berthra, Snakiante, Valésia et Parapapa. Tous étaient présents devant les quatre Reines._

« Nous ne faisons qu'accomplir les ordres. Si vous ne voulez pas vous rendre… et si vous voulez nous empêcher de tuer le Joker Blanc, alors soit… »

_Les quatre Rois s'avançaient lentement vers les Atouts, Keli se retournant pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de Pandora. Elle repoussa avec délicatesse la petite femme, disant avec un léger sourire :_

« Protégez là. Elle est bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraît. Shala, tu connais son rôle dans cette histoire. »

« En tant qu'Arme du Dieu Originel, je protègerais son Bouclier. Sois en sûre, Keli. »

_La femme aux yeux rubis et aux cheveux saphir hocha la tête respectueusement pour remercier Shala alors qu'un halo fait d'eau coupa la scène en deux. Les quatre Reines, Pandora et Xano furent soulevés dans les airs à cause du mur avant d'être repoussés avec une violence inouïe dans les cieux. Ce n'était à pas à elles de s'occuper de ça mais aux Atouts même si… Il n'y avait que peu de chances d'y arriver._

« Ils se sont enfuis… Nous partons à leurs recherches. »

« Vous n'irez nulle part. »

_Keli venait de créer un second mur d'eau pour empêcher les quatre Rois de poursuivre Xano et les autres. Les quatre êtres s'arrêtèrent avant de toucher l'eau, celui qui avait déjà parlé avec Malasa et Keli prenant la parole :_

« Soit… Vous voulez vraiment quitter ce monde de cette façon. Sachez simplement que ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances qui nous emmènent à vous tuer. »

_A plusieurs kilomètres de là, les six personnes atterrissaient lourdement contre plusieurs arbres, Tyrania faisant rempart de son corps pour ne pas blesser encore plus Xano. Les autres gémirent de douleur sauf Pandora et se levaient les unes après les autres. Elles étaient… dans une sorte de forêt mais il n'y avait personne. A combien de kilomètres s'étaient-elles éloignées de la capitale ? Nul ne le savait mais auparavant… Il fallait s'occuper de Xano._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Des pensées confuses

**Chapitre 11 : Des pensées confuses**

« Où est-ce que nous sommes tombées ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Nous sommes en territoire ennemi mais… Ce dernier ne semble pas avoir eut prise en ce lieu spécifique. »

_Luna s'était déjà relevée pour partir en exploration autour d'eux tandis que Shala et Nelya observaient les environs. C'était un endroit assez spécial mais qui n'avait rien de bien dangereux. Pandora prit la parole d'une voix lente :_

« Et… les autres ? »

« Keli ? Je… pense qu'il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions là-dessus. »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous, point barre. »

_Tyrania venait de s'exprimer vivement, serrant le corps inanimé de Xano contre elle. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir une once de remords par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de dire et les trois autres femmes se tournèrent vers elle. Nelya fit quelques pas en direction du jeune homme mais la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés grogna :_

« Ne t'approche surtout pas de lui ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant… Je veux simplement lui donner quelques soins. »

« On a bien vu à quel point tes soins sont efficaces ! Tu t'es capturée. »

« Ecoute Nelya, Tyrania. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Xano dans cet état. »

« La ferme Shala, t'es pas mieux qu'elle ! Toi aussi, tu t'es faite capturée ! »

« Tyrania… Je suis un peu d'accord avec mesdemoiselles Nelya et Shala, vous n'êtes pas capable de guérir le Joker Blanc. »

« Pandora, à part servir de ton corps comme rempart, tu sers à quoi ? A RIEN ! Alors tu n'as pas de conseils à me donner ! »

_Elle était en colère et le montrait clairement. Voir Xano dans cet état suffisait à l'énerver complètement et elle continuait de grogner comme l'ancienne Feunard qu'elle était. Aucune des trois femmes n'osaient s'approcher de Xano, sachant pertinemment que Tyrania pouvait être très agressive. Nelya ferma les yeux, cherchant à se concentrer._

« Ne t'avise même pas de faire ça ! »

_Elle allait le soigner à distance puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui. Quelques blessures se refermaient sur le corps de Xano alors que Tyrania poussait un cri en faisant apparaître une boule de feu. La jeune femme à l'unique œil valide envoya celle-ci en direction de Nelya mais une griffe blanche percuta la boule de feu et la détruisit. Luna était revenue et semblait tout autant en colère que Tyrania._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! »

« En quoi ça te concerne pauvre fille ?! »

_Tyrania coucha Xano sur le sol, transformant ses deux mains en griffes pour faire front à Luna. Celle-ci avait transformé l'autre main en griffe à son tour. Elle ne semblait plus vraiment craindre Tyrania et lui montrait. Le sol se fissura légèrement autour d'elle, faisant sortir quelques rochers pour les faire tourner autour de Luna._

« Je n'hésiterais pas, Tyrania. Laisse nous nous occuper de Xano nous aussi. »

« JAMAIS ! Vous ne faites que des conneries avec lui ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas le cas. Eloigne toi de lui. »

_L'une des pierres frôla la joue de Tyrania, traçant une petite ligne ensanglantée. Elle… Elle n'avait pas hésitée à l'attaquer ?! Pour qui elle se prenait cette petite garce ?! Depuis qu'elle était partie pendant un mois, elle était devenue bien plus confiance ! Elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle avait encore du travail à faire avant d'arriver à son niveau ! Ses neufs queues flambèrent subitement avant que Shala ne pousse un cri :_

« Mais arrête ça, imbécile ! Tu vas brûler Xano ! »

« Hein de quoi ? Qu'est … »

_Tyrania se retourna vivement, voyant qu'elle venait de mettre le feu à l'herbe autour de Xano. Elle hurla en avalant les flammes. Elle se mit à genoux, serrant le jeune homme contre elle pour voir si il n'était pas blessé encore plus. Un petit gémissement plaintif sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'elle gardait Xano dans ses bras._

« Tout va bien, Xano… Tout va bien… Les flammes ne sont plus là. »

« Laisse Nelya soigner les blessures de Xano. »

« JAMAIS LUNA ! VOUS NE L'APPROCHEZ PAS ! »

« Tu n'es pas en position de force, Tyrania. Laisse Xano se faire soigner et… »

« Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?! »

« En échange, on te laisse s'occuper de lui jusqu'à son rétablissement. »

_Hein ? Elles ? Toutes les autres femmes laissaient Xano pour elle si… Nelya pouvait le soigner ? Elle regardait d'un air incrédule les quatre autres femmes. Nelya hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord, Shala fit de même tandis que Luna faisaient revenir ses deux griffes à leurs états initiales donc de simples mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Accepter cette proposition ? Ou non ? En y réfléchissant bien, c'était la meilleure solution. Elle restait sur ses gardes, retirant lentement ses bras de Xano pour le laisser à la merci de Nelya. La femme aux longs cheveux bleus s'approcha du jeune homme, une aura rose apparaissant au bout de ces deux mains._

« Après Xano, je m'occuperais des dégâts mineurs. Par contre, Luna, qu'est-ce que ton exploration a donné ? »

« Il n'y a pas âme qui vive autour de nous. Il y a bien des animaux pour se nourrir mais sinon, pas d'humains à l'horizon. »

« Ce qui est une bonne chose. Par contre… Nous n'avons rien pour la nuit et nous couvrir. »

« Mais si, mais si ! »

_Luna venait de s'exclamer après les dires de Shala, posant le sac qu'elle avait sur le dos. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une exploratrice, elle s'était préparée à toute éventualité et le montrait maintenant. En fait, elle avait même deux sacs à dos, elle avait récupéré celui de Parapapa. Elle ouvrit les deux sacs devant les yeux des trois autres femmes, Tyrania surveillant toujours Xano pendant qu'il se faisait soigner._

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose et je ne pense pas que je pourrais acheter d'autre matériel avant très longtemps… ou avec de la chance si la ville ne sait pas encore à notre sujet. Nous sommes recherchés maintenant. Mais ici, il y a de quoi survivre pendant quelques semaines, il y a même une tente et de quoi se laver. »

« Luna… C'est bien toi qui parles ? »

_Shala semblait surprise par les dires de la jeune femme aux franges blanches. Celle-ci s'était mise à rougir lorsque Shala posait son regard sur elle, c'est vrai quoi… Elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça… Nelya en avait finalement terminé avec Xano et poussa un profond soupir. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Tyrania grogna rapidement, venant calfeutrer le jeune homme contre elle. Elle prit la parole d'une voix vive :_

« Maintenant que vous l'avez soigné, disparaissez ! Je ne veux plus voir une seule d'entre vous dans les parages. »

« Non mais écoutez là… Tyrania, tu deviens pathétique. Xano n'est pas qu'à toi et ce n'est pas un objet. Si nous voulions, on pourrait te le prendre mais on ne le fera pas. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va s'en aller. Nous sommes ses Reines et Xano est plus qu'important. Maintenant… Préparons nous pour ce soir. »

_Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme ça ? Elle ne le savait pas mais après… avoir vu l'état de Xano avec son corps recouvert de blessures, cette saleté et ce visage… Elle ne voulait plus que quelqu'un s'en approche. C'était stupide mais même les autres Reines étaient devenues des ennemies pour elle. Elle se releva, soulevant le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de murmure d'une voix lente et bien plus calme :_

« Je vais… me laver. Et Xano aussi. »

« Retourne toi et pars par là, tu continueras tout droit jusqu'à trouver un arbre qui est tombé. A partir de l'arbre, tourne à gauche, j'ai vu un petit lac. Au passage, n'en profite pas. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE NYMPHOMANE COMME VOUS ! »

_Elle s'écriait alors que Luna éclata de rire. Finalement, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés s'éloigna sans rien dire avec Xano dans ses bras. Elle écouta néanmoins les conseils de Luna, arrivant dans un petit lac avec une eau bleue et claire, une eau très belle. Elle regardait Xano longuement avant de lui dire :_

« Je… vais voir si l'eau n'est pas trop froide d'abord. »

_Elle souleva légèrement sa robe rouge et bleue, retirant les petites sandales qu'elle avait. Maintenant qu'elle était pieds nus, elle se dirigea vers le lac, trempant ses pieds dedans pour vérifier la température. Elle trembla de surprise avant de se retirer : L'eau n'était pas spécialement froide mais… Elle n'était pas très chaude non plus. Elle s'écroula par inadvertance dans l'eau, sa tenue se moulant à ses formes et à son corps alors qu'elle s'écriait avec une légère colère :_

« Ne regarde pas ! NE REGARDE PAS ! »

_Elle eut un petit soubresaut de tristesse en se tournant vers lui. C'est sûr… qu'il ne la regardait pas. Elle baissa la tête, son unique œil valide posé sur Xano. Avec lenteur, elle s'approchait de lui, retirant le pantalon déchiré de partout du jeune homme pour le mettre complètement nu. Elle n'avait même pas un regard vers l'anatomie sexuelle du jeune homme, elle n'était pas là pour ça._

Elle se déshabilla à son tour, se mettant entièrement nue avant de porter le jeune homme contre elle. Elle le colla contre elle, s'enfonçant dans l'eau du lac en le serrant dans ses bras. D'un geste délicat, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux blancs du Xano, venant les nettoyer avec l'eau du lac. Elle n'esquissait même pas un geste indécent envers lui, rien de cela. Ce n'était pas ça… qu'elle voulait.

« Xano… Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné, il y a un mois ? »

_Aucune réponse… Elle continuait de lui laver les cheveux avec tendresse, passant maintenant sa main sur son torse. Malgré ce mois passé dans la prison, il avait gardé quelques muscles abdominaux mais ses bras et ses jambes semblaient si faibles. Il était là…. contre elle. La personne… qu'elle voulait tant dormait dans ses bras, si faible et si fatigué._

« Tu es si… fragile et moi dans tout ça ? Tu ne penses jamais… aux autres. »

_Maintenant, elle le retournait, lui enfouissant la tête dans sa poitrine qui n'était pas aussi généreuse que celle de Shala ou Luna. Elle venait lui caresser le dos, passant ses mains sur ce dernier. Elle devait aussi le nettoyer, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce petit manège dura pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes, ne montrant plus que des gestes doux envers Xano._

« Tu sais… J'ai passé un mois horrible sans toi…Encore plus horrible que les autres. Tu m'as… quitté après ça. Qu'est-ce que je devais en penser ? Je sais que tu n'embrassais plus les autres femmes et je pensais que… Tu voulais être qu'avec moi. Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que je ressentais pour toi mais… Après ça, qu'est-ce que je devais croire ? Que tu ne voulais plus de nous toutes ? Je sais que… Je ne suis pas comme elles. »

_Elle sortait de l'eau, le liquide s'écoulant sur son corps alors qu'elle avait Xano contre elle. Ils étaient entièrement nus et elle le couchait sur le sol, le rhabillant avec le pantalon déchiré qu'il avait sur le corps. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui mettre. Quand à elle, elle restait entièrement nue, reprenant la parole :_

« Je n'arriverais pas à être comme elles. Je ne veux pas une relation basée seulement sur quelque chose de frivole… Bien entendu, j'ai des besoins… primaires comme toutes les femmes mais… »

_Elle n'allait pas lui dire ça ! Même si il dormait, c'était plus qu'indécent ! Sa main droite descendait sur son entrejambe avant de remonter. Même si cela n'avait été qu'un faux geste, quiconque aurait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Elle alla se rhabiller, légèrement rouge de gêne en murmurant :_

« Je… les comblais de cette façon. Je ne veux pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide si c'est simplement pour être considérée comme un objet. Lorsque nous avons atterri dans ce monde, je pensais qu'enfin, nous pourrions être ensembles. En fait, même lors de ce moment dans la douche, alors que je ne connaissais rien à cet endroit contrairement à toi, je pensais que tout était bon… et j'étais prête mais maintenant… »

_Elle n'était plus aussi sûre qu'auparavant. Déposant la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux, elle le regardait avec affection. Elle était borgne, colérique, possessive, dangereuse, capable d'exploser de rage à n'importe quel moment. Elle avait tous les défauts du monde alors pourquoi espérait-elle quelque chose avec lui ? C'est vrai… Elle n'avait pas sa chance avec le jeune homme contrairement aux autres. Même Nelya était capable de montrer plus de sentiments amoureux envers Xano qu'elle._

« Je suis complètement inutile. Je n'arrive même pas à exprimer ce que je ressens vraiment lorsque tu es dans mes bras. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ma personnalité… C'est vrai quoi… Je pourrais bien faire ceci… »

_Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, fermant son œil gauche pendant quelques instants. Elle prit une profonde respiration, approchant ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme endormi. Elle l'observait, il semblait si paisible… malgré les blessures qu'il avait subit. Etait-ce grâce à elle ? Ou grâce aux soins de Nelya ? Elle retira ses lèvres avant même qu'elles ne soient posées sur la bouche de Xano._

« Je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur… Tu vois, Xano… A cause du fait que tu as tellement de femmes qui t'aiment, je n'arrive même pas à accomplir ce simple geste. Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets ?! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Un simple imbécile ! »

_Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif en se mettant à sangloter. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête à cause du jeune homme. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que d'autres pokémon apparaissent ?! D'abord Shala, puis Luna et Nelya ! Et elle ne parlait même pas de Shymi qui était morte ! Pourquoi autant de personnes s'intéressaient-elles à Xano ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial hein ? Etaient-elles intéressées par le fait qu'il soit le Joker Blanc ? Une entité liée aux dieux ? Shala était déjà au courant de tout ça, Nelya aussi ! Il en était de même pour Shymi ! Seule Luna… semblait bien connaître Xano. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait chez Xano ?! Elle cria avec rage :_

« Xano, tu n'es qu'un pauvre con ! »

_Elle l'embrassa subitement sur les lèvres, fermant son oeil en tremblant. Elle l'avait fait… Elle l'avait vraiment fait ! Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et l'avait embrasser. Elle gardait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour savourer pleinement ce moment. C'était ça… C'était donc ça embrasser ? C'était bizarre… Même si Xano n'était pas conscient, elle ressentait toute la chaleur du jeune homme dans sa bouche._

_Elle ne décrochait pas ses lèvres, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était tellement frustrée d'avoir attendu ce moment qu'il pouvait toujours rêver avant qu'elle ne retire ses lèvres ! Ca faisait trop de temps, les autres étaient devenues des humaines avant elle, elles avaient profité de son corps avant elle, elles le connaissaient dans les moindres détails contrairement à elle ! Elle avait trop de retard par rapport aux autres ! Et puis surtout… Surtout… Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. C'était stupide mais… Maintenant qu'elle avait ses lèvres sur celles de Xano, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait les retirer._

_Elle se positionna sur lui, couchée sur le corps inanimé du jeune homme en serrant sa tête dans ses deux mains. Elle enleva ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes, le visage complètement rouge de gêne. Elle… Elle l'avait… Elle l'avait VRAIMENT embrassé ! Elle l'avait… Elle avait…Xano ! Le jeune homme sur lequel elle était… Elle lui avait tout dévoilé ! Tout dit avec ce geste ! Elle aurait dut être heureuse, très heureuse. Elle l'était bien entendu mais… Elle commença à pleurer, s'écroulant sur Xano en lui tapotant légèrement sur le torse. Ce n'était pas ça, pas du tout ça :_

« C'est bien beau de t'embrasser mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Je me suis promis de le faire quand je te reverrais et je l'ai fais mais… Tu n'es pas réveillé ! Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas réveillé ?! Pourquoi tu ne faisais pas semblant de dormir alors que je t'embrassais ?! Ca aurait été encore plus beau comme moment ! Imbécile ! »

« Argggg ! A… Arrêtez… »

_A force de le frapper faiblement sur le torse, elle venait de lui rendre sa conscience. Elle poussa un cri, sautant du corps de Xano avant de s'approcher à quatre pattes du jeune homme. Elle posa une main sur son front, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux en murmurant :_

« Xa… Xano, tu es réveillé ? »

« Qui… Qui est-ce ? Qui… Ty… rania ? »

« C'est bien moi. Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'imbécile ! Reste tranquille. Je vais te ramener… Ne t'évanouis pas à nouveau ! »

_Il était reparti dans sa torpeur, il était si faible et fragile. Elle s'essuya les yeux, soulevant Xano avec facilité. Même si… Ce n'était pas à quoi elle s'attendait, elle… Elle l'avait accompli. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle désirait et même si… Il n'était pas réveillé, il avait bien ressenti ses sentiments ! C'est ce qu'elle espérait car elle n'était pas prête de recommencer d'aussitôt… ou alors peut-être que si ? Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle revenait vers les autres femmes, deux tentes étant montées. Elle indiqua qu'elle allait dormir avec Xano pour veiller sur lui et interdisait à quiconque de s'en approcher pendant ce laps de temps._

_Plusieurs jours s'écoulaient et Xano reprenait des forces bien qu'il semblait avoir du mal à savoir qui s'occupait de lui. Bien entendu, pour les autres femmes, c'était facile de deviner mais pour lui, c'était autre chose. Tyrania continuait de le soigner et de le nourrir, les autres femmes venant prendre de ses nouvelles tout en discutant de tout et de rien, elles devaient réfléchir à un plan ou du moins à trouver un moyen de s'entraîner ou de devenir plus fortes._

_Enfin, il semblait en meilleure forme et il ouvrit ses yeux complètement. Tous les soins portaient ses fruits. Il remarqua tout de suite la personne qui dormait contre lui. Et quand il disait contre, c'était vraiment contre. Les deux mains de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés l'entouraient pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, la tête de Tyrania posée sur son torse recouvert d'un morceau de tissu blanc. Elle ne le lâchait jamais pendant la nuit._

_Ce n'était pas possible… Tyrania était là ? Et où était-il au final ? Il n'était plus en prison ? Elle était venue le chercher ? Elle avait réussi à l'en faire sortir ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse mais il savait qu'elle était là pour lui… Il était vraiment pathétique. Il n'était même pas capable de combattre Malar et les autres mais elle y arrivait. Le Joker Blanc ? AH ! Quelle idée pathétique, il n'était qu'un pauvre type qui avait besoin d'être protégé par la personne qu'il aimait. Il passa ses deux mains sur le dos de Tyrania, la serrant encore plus contre lui. Un petit murmure sortit des lèvres de l'ancienne Feunard :_

« Tu me serres trop fort, Xano. Sois plus doux… »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

_Le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ou Xano venait de lui répondre ? Si c'était le cas… Elle retira lentement ses deux mains, s'extirpant des bras du jeune homme pour se mettre sur les genoux. Le jeune homme fit de même alors qu'elle reprenait la parole d'une voix moins ensommeillée :_

« Tu es donc réveillé, c'est tant mieux. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien grâce à toi. Mais… Où nous sommes ? Et les autres ? »

« Elles dorment toutes dans une autre tente. Nous sommes seuls. Je tiens à te le dire pendant que tu es encore conscient : Keli et les autres sont sûrement morts. »

« Hein ? Que ? Comment… Et pourquoi tu dis encore conscient ? Je ne vais pas m'évanouir maintenant. Je me sens bien mieux… Merci. »

« Oh, tu me remercieras plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à te dire depuis tout ce mois qui s'est déroulé, tu verras, ça ne sera pas très long. »

_Elle craquait ses deux mains alors que le sourire disparaissait des lèvres de Xano pour aller sur celui de la jeune femme. Oh … Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et qu'il ne semblait plus être très blessé, elle allait lui dire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle prit une profonde respiration, serrant sa main droite sous la forme d'un poing. Soudainement, son poing alla frapper le visage de Xano, le faisant écraser sa face contre le sol de la tente :_

« Ca, c'est pour m'avoir quitté pendant un mois, connard ! »


	12. Chapitre 12 : Faux sentiments

**Chapitre 12 : Faux sentiments**

« Mais arrête ! ARRÊTE ! Ca me fait mal ça ! »

« Et t'as pas fini de souffrir, imbécile ! »

_Elle le secouait comme un prunier, le tapant sans pour autant y mettre toutes ses forces. Si cela aurait été le cas, il aurait fini dans un état pire qu'auparavant. Néanmoins, vu les bruits de la bagarre qui se passait sous cette tente, quelques cris se firent entendre à côté, Luna puis les deux autres femmes rentrant leurs têtes :_

« Vous ne voulez pas vous calmer ? »

« On ne s'entend même pas dormir ! »

« Bonjour, Xano ! Ca va mieux on dirait ! »

_Elles retournèrent dans leur tente, Tyrania et Xano s'étant arrêtés de se chamailler comme auparavant. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés restait interdite tandis que Xano poussait un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait arrêté de le taper, ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle se retourna vers lui, serrant son poing à nouveau :_

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ferais mieux de ne pas soupirer. J'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! »

« On ne pourrait pas discuter ? S'il te plaît, nous sommes deux adultes responsables. Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver un moyen de s'arranger ! »

« De s'arranger ? Je vais t'arranger oui ! »

_Elle sauta sur lui, le plaquant au sol alors qu'elle recommençait à le frapper au niveau du ventre. Cette fois-ci, il ripostait, tentant de la chavirer sur le côté tout en chatouillant ses hanches. Elle ne semblait pas très chatouilleuse mais après une trentaine de secondes, des petits rires étouffés se faisaient entendre. _

« Arrête ça ! C'est bas et mesquin ! ARRÊTE CA ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Je suis… hi… hi… très sérieuse ! Je vais te le faire… haha… PAYER ! »

_Elle criait de toutes ses forces pour rester calme et sérieuse mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'écroula sur lui, prenant une respiration très rapide alors qu'il lui caressait ses cheveux dorés. Elle se laissa faire, poussant un léger soupir en murmurant :_

« Tu refais un tel coup, je te promet de te le rendre au centuple. Tu souffriras mille morts et je ne rigole pas, Xano. »

« Je sais bien mais… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en danger. »

« Et c'est qui l'imbécile qui a faillit se faire couper la tête ?! »

« C'est moi mais… Je… Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais pourtant la sensation d'être plus fort qu'auparavant mais… »

« Tu t'es fait explosé pour pas changer ! Laisse moi m'occuper de ça dorénavant ! Reste couché pendant que je vais voir pour le petit-déjeuner. »

« Je peux me lever tu sais… »

_Elle se releva, lui enfouissant son pied dans le ventre pour voir si il allait lui obéir ou non. Il pouffa sur le coup, gémissant de douleur alors qu'elle sortait de la tente. Ca faisait mal ! Elle n'avait pas retenu son coup cette fois-ci ! Elle se dirigea vers l'autre tente, poussant un léger grognement en prenant la parole :_

« Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec vous trois ?! Vous venez dans la tente et vous ne lui sautez même pas dessus ! »

« Ah… Euh… Comment dire… »

_Luna semblait réfléchir à la question tandis que les deux autres femmes empoignaient Tyrania pour la tirer à l'intérieur de la tente. Sous le ton du secret, Luna lui demanda :_

« Dis… Je voulais savoir… Tu ne trouves pas que Xano est différent ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce… que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Lorsque tu n'étais pas là avec lui et pendant que tu t'occupais de lui, tu n'as rien trouvé de bizarre dans Xano ? »

« Et bien… Non… Je ne pense pas. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé différent. »

« C'est bizarre… »

_Shala poussa un léger soupir tandis que Nelya fermait ses yeux bleus. La situation devenait compliquée, trop compliquée mais aucune ne pouvait expliquer ce qui se passait réellement. La femme aux longs cheveux violets murmura :_

« C'est quand même la première fois depuis des mois que… Je trouve que Xano perdait de son charme avec ses longs cheveux blancs. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mais casser du sucre sur le dos de Xano, j'aime pas ça. Je préfère le lui dire en pleine face si j'ai un problème avec lui ! »

_Tyrania quitta la tente avec une légère colère en elle. Pourquoi elles disaient ça ces filles ?! Xano aimait les trois femmes et pourtant, elles n'hésitaient pas à lui dire ça dans le dos ?! Depuis combien de temps jouaient-elles les hypocrites ? Tssss ! Elle détestait ça ! Bien plus que tout ! Elle retourna dans la tente, près de Xano qui s'était mis assis dans un coin._

« Alors ? Elles vont comment les autres filles ? »

« T'as baisé avec elles pour rien ! »

« De quoi, tu veux dire ? Heu… Explique moi tout. »

_Niveau diplomatie, celle de Tyrania laissait à désirer. Elle n'allait pas se gêner pour répéter les paroles des autres femmes. Elle se mis à genoux devant lui, répétant mot pour mot ce que les autres Reines avait dit. Après qu'elle ait terminé, Xano passa une main sur son front puis dans ses cheveux comme si il était gêné par la situation._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? T'as un souci ? Un problème ? »

« Non mais… Ce qu'elles ont dit… Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire mais… Moi aussi, j'ai ressenti des choses de ce genre. Non attends… Je ne veux pas dire ça. Comment l'expliquer… Je ne sais pas, j'ai eut l'impression de ne plus les aimer comme auparavant. J'ai complètement oublié leurs existences. »

« Ah ouais… Sympathique. T'en as d'autres des anecdotes ? Du genre, tu t'en fous royalement de nous depuis le départ ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire. »

_Elle transformait sa main droite en une griffe, un petit sourire malveillant dessiné sur ses lèvres. Si il avait des choses à lui avouer, c'était le bon moment. Et surtout, il avait intérêt à être convaincant, TRES convaincant ! Il recula dans la tente, légèrement apeuré par Tyrania avant de dire d'une voix inquiète :_

« Non, non ! Je ne sais pas comment… Rah ! Je crois que je ne les aime plus ! Du moins, depuis qu'on est ici, je n'arrive plus à ressentir de vrais sentiments pour elles ! Je trouve que ce sont des amies, pas plus que ça. C'est très bizarre… »

« Et si c'était Malar qui avait fait tout ça ? Dans son monde, Malar doit bien avoir ce genre de pouvoirs ! Jouer sur les sentiments des personnes ! »

« Je n'ai rien ressenti d'anormal à partir de ça mais… Voilà, je ne sais pas trop comment m'adresser à elles ou non. On dirait des étrangères dans mon cœur. »

« Pfff… En clair, t'as mis du temps à comprendre que tu couchais avec elles simplement par pure envie bestiale et non par amour. Je dois t'applaudir ? »

_Ironique et cynique, elle restait fidèle à elle-même et ça ne lui changeait pas de son habitude. Il la regardait avec des yeux étonnés, baissant légèrement la tête. Elle n'avait pas raison mais elle n'avait pas tord. Avec ce qu'il ressenti maintenant, il considérait les Reines comme des faire-valoir mais pour Tyrania…_

« Enfin tu sais, dans ton cas précis, bizarrement, ça ne change pas. »

« Et je dois en conclure quoi ? Que ça ne marche qu'avec les femmes avec lesquelles tu as couché ? Désolé mais sans moi, je sais pas ce qui se passe avec vous mais si le moment est venu de vous planter un couteau dans le dos, vous évitez de vous approcher de moi. Je vais voir si je peux préparer de quoi manger puisque personne ne semble se dévouer pour ça. »

_Elle poussa un grognement, quittant la tente de Xano en fermant son œil gauche. Ils étaient tous devenus des cinglés ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Malar avait dut leur faire un truc, c'était impossible que ça soit autre chose ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle ne savait pas et n'allait pas trouver la réponse aussi facilement. Ca l'énervait plus que tout !_

_Le petit déjeuner se passa en silence, chacun n'osant prendre la parole de peur de blesser l'autre. Les trois Reines à part Tyrania observaient Xano discrètement tandis qu'il faisait de même. Seule Tyrania mangeait tranquillement sans se soucier des autres. Si ils avaient des problèmes, qu'ils les règlent entre eux, c'était le moindre de ses soucis._

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis comme auparavant, on fait quoi ? On devrait s'occuper de Malar mais vu à quel point Xano s'est fait latté… »

« Merci de me le rappeler, Tyrania. »

« Et vu que les Atouts sont tous morts car nous sommes trop faibles, on ferait mieux de ne rien faire et de se cacher pour le reste de notre vie. »

_Tyrania venait de dire ça comme une évidence. C'est vrai qu'ils... étaient loin d'être forts tous ensembles mais bon… Xano poussa un léger soupir, passant une main sur son front avant de murmurer à son tour :_

« On pourrait aussi trouver un endroit pour s'entraîner. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, on va dire que j'ai passé un mois à l'ombre. »

« Ca t'apprendra, couillon. On se prend pour un Dieu et on se ramasse par terre, les dents éclatées. T'avais pas qu'à faire l'idiot ! »

« Mais t'arrête de me gueuler dessus ?! Je te rappelle que toi-même, tu te dis faible ! »

« Toujours moins que toi, bougre d'abruti ! »

_Elle sautait sur lui, prête à l'agresser comme à son habitude mais il plaça son pied sur le ventre de la jeune femme, la soulevant au-dessus de lui. Elle s'écroula derrière Xano alors qu'il se redressait en se mettant à courir. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés poussa un grognement, se relevant en poursuivant Xano._

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Arrête toi que je te fasse payer ça ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu vas essayer de m'égorger ! »

« Oh non, je vais pas essayer, je VAIS LE FAIRE ! »

« Ne nous préoccupons pas d'eux. »

_Shala et Luna acquiesçaient aux paroles de Nelya, les trois femmes finissant leurs repas. Aucunes d'entre elles ne regardaient le duo qui continuait de courir autour des trois Reines. Elles n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Nelya reprit la parole en murmurant :_

« Luna… Comme tu sembles changée, est-ce que tu as plus d'informations que nous ? Moi-même, je fus emprisonnée pendant un mois dans cette prison. Je n'y connais rien. »

« Je peux servir de guide si il le faut. Comme tu le dis si bien, je suis peut-être celle qui connaît le mieux ce monde ! Je l'ai parcouru pendant tout un mois bien que je ne connaisse pas les alentours du royaume principal… Mais je crois que nous y sommes encore. »

« Donc nous sommes toujours recherchés par l'ennemi et dans son territoire le plus dangereux, ce n'est guère une bonne chose. »

« Vous voulez bien vous calmer tous les deux ? »

_Les yeux saphir de Nelya prirent une couleur rose alors qu'elle pointait un doigt derrière elle. Comme figés sur image, Tyrania et Xano s'étaient arrêtés de courir autour d'elles. Ils ne purent dire aucun mot, la jeune femme ne semblant pas leur laisser le choix._

« Bon maintenant… »

« DornRek. DornRek, tu m'entends n'est-ce pas ? Héhéhé ! Je sais que tu es maintenant conscient après toutes tes blessures subies ! »

_Cette voix… Malar ?! La paralysie de Xano et Tyrania s'arrêta, les deux personnes tombant face contre terre alors que tous levaient la tête dans le ciel. La voix provenait de là ?! Il était au-dessus d'eux ?! Malar reprenait la parole :_

« Où suis-je ? Tu aimerais le savoir… Mais je suis partout dans ce monde ! J'ai une bien triste nouvelle pour toi ! »

« FERME LA ET MONTRE TOI ! »

_Nelya et les autres Reines se positionnaient autour du jeune homme, observant les alentours alors que la voix éclatait de rire comme si elle avait entendu les paroles de Xano. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs regardait le ciel, espérant voir cet être mais il n'y avait rien._

« Allons bon… Tu t'inquiètes n'est-ce pas ? Suis-je derrière toi ? Devant toi ? Je vais commencer par te prévenir au sujet de tes misérables camarades. Ils sont tous morts… TOUS ! Et je les ai avalés… Comme Shymi, Ryusuke et Riza. Ils sont tous en moi. C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'enflure ! Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant ce salopard ! Xano serrait les poings, Tyrania positionnant son dos contre le sien pour lui dire de rester calmer. Les trois autres femmes restaient près de lui tandis que Pandora daignait enfin se présenter à Xano. Elle était restée dans la tente depuis son réveil et n'avait pas manger un seul morceau._

« Il n'est pas devant nous… Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Il parle simplement dans l'entièreté de ce monde. Ainsi, il saura sûr que nous entendons ce message. »

_Xano poussa un léger soupir, se disant que c'était tant mieux alors que les quatre Reines relâchaient leurs vigilances. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il suffisait simplement de faire semblant d'écouter ce que Malar allait dire._

« Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas posé quelques questions aujourd'hui ? »

« Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ? »

_Il ne comprenait pas… Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé ? Ses… sentiments envers les Reines et ce que Tyrania lui avait dit. Etait-ce vraiment possible qu'il soit derrière tout ça ?_

« Vraiment… Vraiment, vraiment… Est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions au sujet de tes Reines ? Ou alors de tes amies les plus proches ? Comme une certaine demoiselle aux longs cheveux verts… Une déesse mineure. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! Qu'il s'exprime clairement au lieu de me faire tourner en rond. »

« Elle… Giradès… Tu la connais… Elle sait tout de toi… Et Juperus le sait aussi. Nous savons qui tu es réellement… Maintenant je le sais… Très efficace ton charme mais tout a une fin et dorénavant, tu vivras comme un simple humain. »

« Mais de quoi il parle ?! Il me prend la tête ! »

_Rien qu'à l'entendre parler, ça lui suffisait à l'énerver. Il en avait par-dessus la tête d'écouter ce type ! Tyrania restait près de lui alors que les trois autres Reines s'éloignaient peu à peu de lui. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions des trois femmes et seule Pandora s'approchait de lui. Vraiment, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air._

« Depuis tous ces siècles, tu as vécu en attirant le genre opposé comme des insectes fous de toi et inversement, tu pensais que ces femmes t'aimaient réellement mais connais-tu vraiment ce que c'est que cet amour ? Tout est faux ! TOUT EST FAUX DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! »

« Hein ? Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? »

_Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Tout est faux ? Attirer le genre opposé ? Attirer les femmes ? Ce n'était pas grâce à lui ? Mais alors grâce à quoi ? Il était perdu et tremblait légèrement. Qu'est-ce que Malar venait de faire ?_

« Tes Reines, ces soi-disant femmes folles de toi dans TA prophétie, ce ne sont que des mensonges. Elles n'ont jamais eut aucun sentiment pour toi et ceci depuis le début ! Pensais-tu vraiment être un être exceptionnel ? Tu n'es qu'un pathétique ersatz d'humain qui n'a pas sa place en ce monde et je tenais à te le montrer ! Remercie Giradès, c'est elle qui m'a dit de te faire ce petit cadeau ! »

« Heu… Nelya ? Tu crois que… »

« En y réfléchissant bien, je crois qu'il a raison. »

_Hein ? Nelya confirmait les dires de Malar ? Le rire de ce dernier se faisait entendre à nouveau dans les cieux alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Plus il avançait, plus il s'enfonçait… A chaque fois, il pensait qu'il sortait sa tête du gouffre, mais c'était pour mieux y plonger. Il leva légèrement le regard, s'attendant à ce que Luna et les autres contredisent les paroles de Nelya mais aucune ne fit un geste. Elles parlaient entre elles alors que Malar reprenait :_

« J'espère que tu apprécieras ce que l'on vient de faire pour toi. Dis toi que grâce à nous, tu as enfin découvert la vérité à ce sujet ! Dorénavant, il n'y aura plus de mensonges entre toi et tes Reines… Si elles décident encore de rester tes Reines ! »

« VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

_Même si il était sûr que Malar ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il venait de lui crier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ça ?! Ca l'amusait tellement de le faire souffrir ? Maintenant, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait aucune des femmes présentes autour de lui et inversement ! Et avec elles, il devait combattre le Joker Noir ?!_

« J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi… MES Atouts sont à ta recherche. En fait, l'un d'entre vous a déjà rencontré un Atout et celui-ci s'est déjà mis en route. Oh… Ce n'est pas le plus puissant d'entre tous mais comparé à toi, ça sera un jeu d'enfant. Il est au service de Sterivia, je suis sûr que tu seras heureux de le voir ! »

_La voix s'éteignait peu à peu alors qu'il restait à genoux. Maintenant… Tout était clair dans sa tête. Il avait l'esprit lucide… parfaitement lucide. Il regardait Nelya : La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus… Elle ne savait pas les coiffer, c'était loin d'être parfait. Et ce nez légèrement trop allongé… Comment avait-il put aimer cette personne ?_

_Et Luna ? Est-ce qu'elle voyait ses pieds avec ses gros seins ? C'est vrai quoi ! Ils étaient tellement énormes que c'en était indécent ! En plus, avec le petit rubis rouge qui brillait sur son front, elle paraissait si prétentieuse et si… gamine de riches, c'en était vraiment risible. Du genre à chialer pour tout et pour rien !_

_Shala ? Avec sa drôle de tenue, on aurait put croire à une ballerine. De plus, ses ongles étaient vraiment trop grands. Elle voulait tuer quelqu'un ? Sans lui ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Fallait pas rêver. En plus… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il la trouvait trop sûre d'elle… Un peu du genre à prendre les gens de haut._

« On peut savoir à quoi tu penses toi ?! Relève toi imbécile ! »

_Un coup de genou vint le frapper dans le dos du crâne, le faisant percuter le sol. Tyrania venait de s'exprimer, lui criant dessus tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur. Ca faisait mal bordel ! Il se retourna pour l'observer et voir ses défauts. Oh rien que d'y réfléchir, il y en avait trop ! Sa cicatrice, ses grognements, son aspect à moitié animal la majeure partie du temps, son caractère, ses gestes. Tout était laid chez elle ! Mais quand même… Elle n'était pas comme les autres, du moins… Il la trouvait moins repoussante que les autres._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder comme ça ?! Il avait un problème avec elle ?! Il observait sa poitrine, son visage et ses neufs queues de renarde qu'elle avait sorti lorsque Malar était apparu. C'est vrai quoi… Elle n'avait pas de tâche sur elle ! Elle posa son œil violet sur les lèvres de Xano, se mettant à rougir subitement. Qu'il arrête ça ! C'était vraiment gênant !_

« Tu peux arrêter de me mater ?! »

« Désolé ! Je ne le ferais plus ! T'aurais put être plus douce ! »

_Il passa une main sur son front, se redressant finalement en s'approchant de Tyrania. Il restait figé devant elle. Pourquoi il la voyait différemment des autres ? Elle était pourtant la pire de toutes ! Mais… Est-ce que le charme faisait encore son effet ou quoi ? Pandora discutait avec les trois autres Reines, Xano restant devant Tyrania sans rien dire. Enfin, après une trentaine de secondes, il lui dit :_

« Merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place. »

« Avec le vide qui te sert de cerveau, je serais toujours là pour le remplir. Qu'importe ce que Malar a fait ou non et si ton charme ou je-ne-sais-quoi ne fonctionne plus, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais t'abandonner maintenant ! On est ensemble jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? »

_Elle lui tendit sa main droite avec un grand sourire. Il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots en ce moment même et elle avait tout de suite compris ça. Il prit la main de Tyrania, levant celle-ci au niveau de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser._

« Merci encore. »


	13. Chapitre 13 : Toujours compter sur elle

**Chapitre 13 : Toujours compter sur elle**

« Que faisons nous ? »

« On cherche une ville et on se fait discrets. Si un Atout est à notre poursuite, on ferait bien de ne pas trop se montrer en public. »

_Shala avait dit cela d'une voix neutre et désintéressée. Xano haussa les épaules, regardant Tyrania pour voir si la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés était d'accord ou non. Celle-ci poussa un bâillement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Xano. Elle semblait fatiguée malgré la petite marche d'une heure. Où était passée Luna ? Celle-ci s'était envolée dans les airs pour partir à la recherche d'une ville et elle n'était pas revenue depuis tout ce temps._

« Pfff… Vous pensez qu'ils ont lancé une recherche sur nous ? »

« Ca me paraît évident, Xano. Réfléchis un peu quand même. Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile même si on n'a pas l'habitude. »

_Shala venait de lui lancer une pique sur laquelle il tiqua. Il émit un petit rictus qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour les yeux de Tyrania. Nelya restait muette avant de prendre la parole d'une voix lente et monocorde :_

« Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer tous les deux. Nous n'avons fait qu'environ sept à huit kilomètres de marche. Nous devons trouver une ville avant la journée. Où est passée cette femme ? »

« Tu parles de Luna ? Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est perdue en route, faut dire qu'avec ses airbags, elle doit avoir du mal à trouver son chemin. »

_Tyrania poussa un petit rire en tapotant la tête de Xano, amusée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Les deux autres femmes s'étaient tournées vers lui, haussant un sourcil désapprobateur. Nelya vint lui dire :_

« Joker Blanc… Tu ferais bien de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Tu n'es pas un prix de beauté non plus. Les cheveux longs pour un homme, ce n'est guère… masculin. »

« Xano est très bien comme il est ! T'as compris ?! »

_Tyrania venait de perdre son sourire en se positionnant devant Nelya. Celle-ci l'observait de ses yeux saphir comme si elle n'existait pas. Puis les yeux bleus devinrent roses, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés étant soulevée dans les airs :_

« Et toi ? As-tu compris que ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais ? »

« Relâche Tyrania ! Elle n'a rien fait ! Si tu as un problème avec moi, c'est à moi qu'il faut en parler ! C'est compris, Nelya ?! »

_Il fut soulevé dans les airs à son tour mais il avait planté sa main dans l'herbe et le sable autour d'eux. Sans une once de remords, il envoya le sable dans les yeux de Nelya, celle-ci poussant un gémissement de douleur en se frottant les yeux. Tyrania et Xano retombèrent au sol mais l'ancienne Feunard semblait s'emporter. Ses neuf queues de renarde apparurent mais Xano l'arrêta tout en criant :_

« Stop ! On s'arrête là ! Nelya, tu te calmes direct ! Tu peux m'insulter si tu le veux maintenant que tu n'es plus sous mon charme mais tu gardes ça pour toi ! Tyrania, tu restes près de moi, je ne veux pas que tu commettes de bêtises. »

« La chienne a besoin d'être maternée et dressée… Que c'est pathétique. »

_Shala venait de dire cette phrase d'une voix amusée et il n'en fallait pas plus pour Tyrania pour tenter de quitter les bras de Xano mais celui-ci la retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'œil violet de la femme aux cheveux dorés exprimait toute la rage qu'elle avait en ce moment et Shala reprenait :_

« Tu vois… Tu es obligée d'être retenue par le Joker Blanc car tu ne sais pas te contrôler. Et tu devrais essayer de te crever ton autre œil… Une femme borgne, c'est vraiment immonde. »

« XANO ! Lâche moi ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! JE VAIS LA REDUIRE A NEANT ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens… Mais non. Même si l'autre danseuse ballerine t'insulte, ne te laisse pas faire par elle ! Et tu as vu ses ongles ? A se demander si elle connaît les limes à ongles… On doit se calmer tous. Même si le charme ne marche plus, on a un but à atteindre et cela même si vous ne m'aimez plus ! »

« Ainsi parla l'homme à l'allure efféminée. »

_Xano poussa un profond soupir en entendant la phrase de Nelya. Tout partait dans tous les sens et il commençait déjà à abandonner l'idée même de pouvoir battre Malar avec tous les problèmes qui arrivaient. Tyrania tentait de se libérer mais Xano l'enserra au niveau de la poitrine, poussant un gémissement plaintif :_

« Xa… Xano ! Tu me fais mal là… Tu… appuies sur mes seins ! »

« Tu t'es calmée, Tyrania ? Je peux te relâcher ? »

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'ancienne Feunard était la seule à qui il pouvait faire confiance et inversement. Il sentait qu'elle voulait le protéger et cela qu'importe si l'ennemi était une autre Reine. Il abaissa ses deux mains pour les passer au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés avant d'aller sa main gauche. Il était assez intimidé par ce geste, se demandant si celui-ci était bien réel malgré le charme disparu._

« On évite de se taper sur la gueule, les filles ! »

« Tu n'as pas à nous donner d'ordres, Xano… »

« Shala… Même si… Je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait que le Joker Blanc nous ai manipulées pendant toutes ces années mais nous restons ces Reines et nous devons lui obéir malgré… Comment appelle t-on ceci ? Du dégoût ? Oui, malgré le dégoût que j'exprime à son égard car il a abusé de notre volonté pour pouvoir assouvir ses besoins sexuels. Tout serait passé différemment pendant toutes ces années sans ce charme. »

_Shala écouta Nelya lui parler tandis que Xano restait interdit. C'est vrai qu'il… avec son charme. Il avait fait une telle chose mais lui aussi avait été manipulé depuis le début. Il baissa la tête, légèrement confus avant de retirer sa main de celle de Tyrania. C'est vrai… Tyrania aussi avait été manipulée depuis le début par cette histoire._

« Nous devrions y aller… Je ne sais pas ce que Luna a fait mais j'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé de grave. Je ne veux pas que les quatre Reines aient des problèmes. »

_Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il restait quand même le Joker Blanc, celui qui était entouré de ses quatre Reines. Shala et Nelya le regardèrent passer devant elles. Tyrania émit un léger grognement en tournant son visage vers les deux femmes alors qu'elle passait devant elle à son tour. Tout devait se passer au mieux, qu'importe si les sentiments entre eux venaient de changer. C'est vrai… Il avait privé les quatre Reines de leurs vies pendant des années et il ne pouvait pas être pardonné…_

« Ah… Vraiment… »

« Xano ? Tu soupires… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Malgré sa colère, elle venait de s'adresser à lui d'une voix inquiète. Il eut un petit sourire en regardant Tyrania. Malgré l'absence de charme, elle ne paraissait pas avoir grandement changé. Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas parler mais la jeune femme reprit la parole :_

« Dis le moi si tu as un souci ! Même si les autres Reines s'en fichent de toi ou t'en veulent, moi, je n'ai rien à te reprocher ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je t'ai pourtant empêché d'avoir de vrais sentiments pour un homme ou pour un pokémon depuis six années. Tu es la plus vieille relation que j'ai mais tu sais… Je crois que je serais vraiment triste si… tu m'en voulais. »

« Mais je ne t'en veux pas ! Arrête de te faire des idées ! »

« Dis moi… Nelya… Tu penses qu'elle lui ment ? »

_Shala murmurait ça à l'autre femme. Ces dernières étaient en retrait, marmonnant entre elles. Pour toute réponse, Nelya lui envoya ses pensées par télépathie :_

« Bien que je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées, elle me semble sincère. Je ne sais pas si le charme opère encore sur elle. »

« Cela m'étonne quand même. On dirait que rien n'a changé pour elle. Est-ce qu'elle est tellement souvent en colère contre lui que… Cela n'a pas marché ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Shala. Cela m'étonnerait mais je me dis que contrairement à nous, elle n'a rien fait avec lui, c'est peut-être pourquoi… »

« Dire que j'ai couché avec cet homme. Rien que l'idée d'y penser… me répugne, heureusement que tout cela a disparu ! »

« Shala… Je t'entends. Je te rappelle que j'ai aussi couché avec toi pour ma première fois. Ait un peu plus de respect, merci. »

_Il poussa un soupir sans s'intéresser plus longuement à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant une nouvelle heure, se dirigeant vers un petit village. Rapidement, Nelya se mit devant les autres, fermant les yeux en se concentrant. Quelques secondes plus tard, rien n'avait changé mais pour ceux qui allaient les voir, cela allait être bien différent._

« Il n'y a plus de soucis à ce sujet… Il faut simplement retrouver Luna. Je suis persuadée qu'elle… s'est arrêtée ici. »

_Nelya fit plusieurs pas pour s'approcher d'un homme dans le village, le saluant brièvement. Celui-ci lui rendit la pareille alors qu'elle lui demandait si il y avait une auberge dans le coin. Visiblement, l'homme ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Xano murmura à Tyrania :_

« Je crois qu'elle a mis une illusion. »

« J'en pense pareil, Xano. Tu penses que si… nous nous tenons bien, nous formons un couple normal ? »

« Hein ? Que ? De quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ?! »

_Elle allait lui répondre mais Nelya revenait vers eux, leurs signalant qu'elle avait une adresse d'une auberge pas trop chère. De plus, d'après la description qu'elle avait entendue, il y avait une chance que Luna se trouve à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge vers laquelle elle les guidait, une voix forte et féminine se faisant entendre :_

« SERS MOI EN UNE AUTRE ! »

« Ma petite dame… Ca fait votre cinquième en moins de deux heures ! »

« Je m'en fous ! Je dois oublier ! »

_Plusieurs hommes lorgnaient sur la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme aux franges blanches. Personne n'avait reconnu la cheffe d'une nouvelle équipe d'explorateurs. Xano se demandait ce qu'il devait faire mais il se dirigea vers le comptoir, poussant un homme qui s'écroula au sol. Celui-ci s'était mis à gémir de douleur et s'était relevé, prêt à se battre avec Xano mais Tyrania poussa un grognement. Non… C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée._

« Mademoiselle… Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de boire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Hey… Mais toi, ta tête me dit quelque chose… Hic ! »

_Elle avait visiblement trop bu et l'illusion ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur elle. Elle hoqueta une nouvelle fois, approchant son visage avec son haleine puant l'alcool en direction de Xano. Si l'illusion ne marchait pas, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle arrivait à reconnaître complètement Xano. L'aubergiste se tourna vers Xano :_

« Vous la connaissez ? Elle a payé ses consommations mais elle n'arrêtait pas de parler d'un type qui lui avait tout pris… Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais vous devriez la surveiller un peu mieux. »

« Je m'en fous ! Ce type ne ressemble pas à celui que je connais ! Hey… Dis moi, toi… Oui, toi qui me regardes… et qu'est tout proche de moi… Tu voudrais pas me payer à boire à nouveau ? Sois sympathique ! »

« Je vais faire mieux que ça… Je vais payer ta chambre. Aubergiste, je voudrais trois chambres dont deux doubles si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

_Trois chambres ? L'aubergiste s'interrogeait mais quand il vit les autres femmes autour du jeune homme, il ne posa pas de questions. Il lui tendit trois clés tandis qu'il prenait le bras de Luna pour l'emmener au second étage, suivi de Tyrania et des autres Reines. Tyrania ne cachait pas sa colère en voyant Luna dans les bras de Xano. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en frange ronronnait contre le jeune homme, celui-ci ne montrant aucune émotion._

« Nelya et Shala, vous allez dormir ensemble dans la première double chambre. »

« Et moi, je comprend que je vais dormir dans la chambre seule. »

_Une remarque des plus blessantes sortie des lèvres de Tyrania. Luna ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Xano se retourna vers la femme aux cheveux dorés, hochant la tête d'un air négatif._

« Toi, tu vas dans la seconde chambre double, tu m'attendras. »

_Il lui tendit la clé alors qu'il abandonnait les trois autres Reines, gardant Luna près de lui. Il avait une idée bien en tête et il se dirigea vers la chambre simple, pénétrant à l'intérieur avec Luna. Dès qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, la jeune femme tenta de lever son haut pour se mettre à nue mais il l'arrêta d'un geste délicat._

« Ben… quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça… Désolé. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu préfères les petites ! Snif… Snif… MOUINNNN ! »

_Elle s'était mise à pleurer et il alla la serrer dans ses bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ce qu'il pensait de tout ça ? Hum… C'était plus compliqué que prévu. Il la garda contre elle, refusant ses baisers tout en lui caressant les cheveux blancs. Elle attendait qu'elle se calme, elle avait trop bue, beaucoup trop._

« On m'a… menti pendant des années. J'ai… J'ai été possédée par un homme que je n'aime peut-être pas réellement ! Snif… Snif… Et je le trouve moins parfait qu'auparavant… Snif… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été fabulée pendant tout ce temps ! »

« Allons… Allons Luna, pleure, cela te fera du bien. »

_Elle s'était rendue dans ce village pour oublier ses soucis, pour oublier cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Tout avait été si différent… après les dires de Malar. Elle avait décidé de boire pour se donner du courage et s'abandonner à un autre homme pour ne plus se rappeler de Xano. Finalement, après cinq minutes, elle s'endormie dans ses bras, le jeune homme la soulevant avec l'un de ses bras, ouvrant le lit de l'autre pour y déposer Luna. Il remonta la couverture sur l'ancienne Apireine avant de murmurer pour lui-même :_

« Enfoiré… »

_Oui, ce type était un réel enfoiré. Et il allait le lui faire payer. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps. Il quitta la chambre, percutant Shala et Nelya qui n'étaient pas rentrées dans la chambre double qui leur était réservé. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur avant de prendre la parole :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Nous te surveillions… On voulait voir si tu allais abuser d'elle. »

_La claque vola subitement en direction de la joue de Nelya. Malgré sa condition d'ancienne Xatu, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus semblait surprise par le geste de Xano. Celui-ci prit chuchota avec colère :_

« Vous êtes deux imbéciles ! Je ne profiterais d'aucune d'entre vous ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous faire croire ce mensonge ? Tu as bien abusé de nous pendant quatre à cinq ans. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Tu insinuerais que je suis un violeur ? Ou un enfoiré ?! Même si nous ne sommes plus sous l'emprise de l'illusion d'un charme que je ne connais pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais… »

« Que je vais … ? »

« C'est bon, vous m'avez pris la tête, toi et Shala ! Vous êtes mes quatre Reines et même si maintenant, nos sentiments ont changé, vous restez toujours Nelya, Shala, Luna et Tyrania ! Que ça soit une histoire de prophétie ou non, je vous protègerais et je veillerais sur vous ! Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir mais cela, vous ne semblez pas le comprendre ! Même si vous êtes devenues moins fantastiques maintenant, je ne vous déteste pas ! A ce que je vois, ce n'est pas réciproque ! Bonne nuit les filles et on se voit demain ! »

_Tsss ! C'est vrai ! Luna l'avait peut-être insulté sans savoir à qui elle s'adressait, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait la pervertir ! Même si… Ils avaient couché ensemble sans réellement s'aimer, il se rappelait l'Apireine timide et la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait bien changé et maintenant, il n'exprimait plus aucune attirance pour elle. Il en était de même pour les autres Reines mais voilà… Le traiter de violeur ! Il y avait quand même des limites à l'imbécillité ! Il claqua avec violence la porte de la double chambre, remarquant que Tyrania était déjà couché à l'intérieur. Il murmura avec un léger tremblement dans la voix :_

« Dé… Désolé Tyrania ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé. »

_Elle ne lui répondait pas. Dormait-elle déjà ? Malgré le bruit qu'il venait de faire, il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part de Tyrania. Il avait décidé de dormir avec elle car… Car il se sentait plus en confiance mais… Avec ce que Nelya venait de lui balancer en pleine face, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il restait immobile devant le lit, amorçant un geste vers ce dernier avant de reculer sa main. Non… Il ne devait pas. Il s'éloignait du lit alors que Tyrania avait son œil gauche ouvert :_

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? »

« Je… ne devrais pas. Je vais voir pour une autre… »

« Tu as payé pour deux chambres doubles et une simple alors ramène toi. »

« Mais et… »

« Ramène tes fesses directement dans le lit sinon je viens te chercher par la peau du cul ! »

_Elle ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix. Elle avait le visage rougi car elle se disait qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'il était évanoui, ce n'était guère une bonne chose mais… Et puis zut ! Elle sentie le jeune homme qui s'enfonçait dans le lit. Elle lui tournait le dos et murmura :_

« J'ai tout entendu avec Nelya… dans les couloirs. Je ne sais pas si d'autres personnes ont entendu mais… Vous avez parlés assez fort. »

« Est-ce que… J'ai vraiment la tête d'un violeur, Tyrania ? »

« Non, tu n'as pas la tête d'un violeur… Simplement l'air d'un con qui se préoccupe de trop de choses. Même si… Malar a brisé ton sortilège dont tu n'avais pas connaissance, tu as décidé de… vouloir quand même surveiller tes quatre Reines qui ne te sont pas reconnaissantes pour tout ce que tu as fait. Ont-elles détestés ces moments ? Elles sont dégoûtées car elles ont l'impression d'avoir été trahies pendant toutes ces années. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi chez toi… Ca ne semble pas marcher. »

« Car je n'ai rien obtenu de toi et que je t'ai toujours remis en place quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes tout. »

_Il se retourna, plaçant ses deux mains sur le ventre de Tyrania. Elle eut un petit sourire béat pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner à son tour. Elle tapota affectueusement la tête de Xano en reprenant la parole :_

« Contrairement aux autres, pour moi… Rien n'a changé. Tu restes celui que je connais depuis le début. Peut-être est-ce… parce que j'étais ta première pokémon ? Je ne pense pas car tu… étais quelqu'un d'autre dans le passé, qu'importe la forme que tu avais. Tu as dû subir tant d'épreuves et pendant des siècles voir des millénaires. Je ne suis qu'une simple… créature au final, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il ne lui répondait pas et elle haussa un sourcil en voyant que Xano s'était déjà endormi et profondément d'après ce qu'elle entendait. Elle rougissait comme une gamine en gardant Xano contre elle, c'était pour ce genre de moments qu'elle restait avec lui._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Rapprochement et poursuite

**Chapitre 14 : Rapprochement et poursuite**

_Cette chaleur… Il l'avait ressenti pendant qu'il avait été blessé par Malar. Il avait été soigné par cette personne et cette chaleur était particulière par rapport aux autres. Alors que les autres n'étaient que de simples chaleurs, celle-ci exprimait une grande envie de le protéger, une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu. C'était vraiment spécial… et il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de briser ce moment. D'habitude, cette chaleur… était oppressante et étouffante mais là, c'était clairement différent. Il se sentait si bien, la tête collée à une autre. Il sentait un souffle chaud qui touchait ses lèvres et il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi pendant des heures. Et pourquoi pas ?_

« Xano… Xano… Ahhhh… »

_C'était la voix de Tyrania qui lui parlait alors qu'il ne disait rien. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, remarquant qu'il avait son front collé contre celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Bien que le charme ne marchait plus, il avait du mal à contenir l'émotion au fond de lui en regardant Tyrania. Malgré cette cicatrice, il… Il la trouvait belle. Dire qu'hier, après la fin du charme, il avait été… idiot de penser ça. Du bout du doigt, il vint caresser la cicatrice de Tyrania, se mettant à rougir comme un enfant._

« Oui, Tyrania ? Un petit souci ? »

_Celle-ci ouvrit lentement son œil gauche, encore à moitié ensommeillée par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud avec cette épaisse couverture et leurs tenues respectives. Pour tout dire, ils étaient trempés de sueur et ils haletaient chacun à leurs tours. Il se demandait si elle allait se mettre en colère comme hier._

« Bien dormi ? Tu… as bien dormi, Xano ? »

_Elle avait dit ces quelques paroles d'une voix légèrement inquiète. C'est vrai qu'avec la petite scène d'hier, avec Luna bourrée et Nelya qui l'avait traité de violeur, il n'avait pas eut la vie facile alors… Elle se montrait un peu plus attentionnée que d'habitude. Elle était comme ça quand elle le voulait. Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, préférant ne rien dire._

_Tyrania…se faisait du souci pour lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre mais elle avait un peu baissé la tête après son hochement de tête. C'est vrai qu'il… sentait son cœur battre très rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas que le sommeil de bon mais… Il y avait aussi ce qui se passait en ce moment._

« Nous devrions nous lever, Xano. Il fait vraiment trop chaud sous cette couverture ! »

« Je… Je confirme mais… Pourquoi bouger maintenant ? »

« Si les autres sont parties avant nous, on aura l'air bêtes tous les deux. »

« Et … alors ? Après ce qu'elles ont dit hier, je ne sais pas trop si ça serait une mauvaise chose. Ahhhhh… »

_Il poussa un léger soupir désabusé, logeant naturellement sa tête sur la poitrine de Tyrania. Comme ils nageaient en plein dans leurs sueurs, la robe rouge et bleue de la jeune femme lui collait parfaitement à la peau et il pouvait sentir parfaitement les deux seins de Tyrania sur sa tête. Celle-ci remarqua le manège de Xano et lui tira l'oreille en murmurant :_

« Je te préviens : Tu as dormi avec moi mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'ai pardonné le coup de la dernière fois ! »

« Celui… sous la douche ? Je… m'excuse pour ça. »

« Ca sert à rien ! Tu as encore profité de mes sentiments et de ma confusion pour t'enfuir comme un lâche ! »

« Je te promets que je comptais revenir après ! »

« Après que tu sois mort ? Avec la tête en moins ? Je préfère quand tu es en entier ! Espèce de bougre d'abruti écervelé ! »

_Elle lui tapa plusieurs fois sur le sommet du crâne pour voir si ça résonnait parfaitement. Il gémit de douleur à chaque coup mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques secondes après, il rigolait même très faiblement alors qu'elle lui criait dessus :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! Mes paroles ?! Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, Xano ?! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Héhé… Pas ça du tout ! »

« Alors exprime toi, sinon je t'éclate en mille morceaux ! »

« Simplement que… »

_Il sortit sa tête enfouie dans la poitrine de Tyrania avant de la relever. C'était vrai… Il en était sûr maintenant. Il savait clairement pourquoi Tyrania et lui n'avaient pas changé, du moins pourquoi rien était différent entre eux. Il vint subitement l'enlacer, la jeune femme poussant un cri de surprise en tentant très légèrement de se débattre :_

« Je me disais que toi… Tu es restée la même à mon égard et… pour ça, je t'en remercie. Je me dis que si je t'avais connu, il y a de cela des millénaires, peut-être aurais-je éviter de mettre ce charme autour de moi sans m'en rendre compte. »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?! Exprime toi clairement ! »

_Elle tremblait légèrement en écoutant les paroles de Xano. Celui-ci semblait des plus sérieux malgré son sourire. Elle… Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire mais voulait l'entendre de vive voix. C'est vrai que maintenant, il était complètement débarrassé de ses faux sentiments donc… En y réfléchissant, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait se produire. Ce qu'il pensait en ce moment, il savait que c'était son cœur qui le dictait et rien d'autre. Aucune magie, aucun sort, rien du tout ! Il toussa légèrement en disant :_

« Je crois que bon… Je voudrais… Enfin… Comment dire… Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit avant qu'ils… ne meurent. Et bien, j'aimerais te dire que… »

« Joker Blanc ? Êtes-vous réveillé ? »

_Cette voix… Ce n'était pas celles de Nelya ou d'une autre Reine. Il la connaissait et pourtant, il semblait légèrement inquiet. Tyrania poussa un grognement significatif, signe qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il s'arrête au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il eut un petit sourire avant de sortir du lit, la voix reprenant :_

« Je vous ai entendu parler… même si je n'ai pas compris ce que vous disiez. »

_Il s'approcha de la porte alors que Tyrania poussait un second grognement bien plus fort que le précédent. Cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper ! Elle sortie du lit, se mettant à quatre pattes dessus. Elle bondit sur le jeune homme qui allait ouvrir la porte. Il cria de surprise en sentant Tyrania s'abattre sur lui, la porte s'ouvrant… pour laisser apparaître Pandora. Il s'écria à nouveau :_

« PANDORA ! Mais mais mais… Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?! »

« J'étais… derrière vous comme d'habitude. »

« Et ta chambre ? »

« Celle en face de la vôtre. Je l'ai payé moi-même avec le peu d'argent que j'avais. »

_Tyrania restait sur le dos de Xano, celui-ci étant couché sur le ventre au sol. Quel con ! Il avait complètement zappé Pandora de sa vision ! Et encore, les Reines l'avaient complètement oublié ! La jeune femme était totalement transparente quand elle s'y mettait. Il se donna une petite claque sur le front._

« Désolé Pandora. Je m'excuse… et les autres feront de même ! Mais parle un peu plus ! Je t'avais… complètement oubliée, petite demoiselle ! »

« Cela ne fait rien. J'ai l'habitude. »

« Xa…no. NE COMPTE PAS T'ENFUIR ! »

_Tyrania vint l'étrangler en passant son bras autour du cou du jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs. L'autre main lui prenait le pied pour le tordre. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire ?! Mais… C'était une prise de soumission !_

« ABANDONNE ! Et dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire ! »

« Pan… Pandora ! Tu… Tu peux fermer la porte et prévenir les autres Reines que je suis occupé avec Ty… Tyrania s'il te plaît ! »

« Comme vous le désirez, Joker Blanc. »

_Pandora s'exécuta, refermant la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle le laissait seule avec cette furie. Celle-ci changea de position, lui faisant maintenant une clé de bras alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Elle était sacrément efficace !_

« Tu voulais me dire quoi, XANO ?! ANNONCE LA COULEUR TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Mais bordel ! Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?! »

« Imbécile, je te rappelle que j'ai passé six ans avec un fou de catch ! »

« Ah oui ?! Merci de me le rappeler ! »

_C'était à son tour de répliquer ! Il se déplaça sur le côté pour pouvoir utiliser sa main libre, venant peloter allégrement Tyrania qui poussa un cri de gêne en retirant le bras de ses jambes. C'était une tactique des plus viles et des plus basses mais qu'importe ! Elle se redressa, rouge au visage alors qu'il faisait de même. Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, chacun faisant des pas de côté, les bras tendus._

« Je veux savoir ce que tu voulais me dire avant que Pandora n'arrive ! »

« Seulement si tu arrives à me battre ma grande. On verra si tu t'en sens capable ! »

_Elle grogna avant de courir vers lui. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, faisant un saut sur le côté tout en passant dans le dos de Tyrania. Il plaça ses deux mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, venant la titiller à nouveau en la caressant. L'ancienne Feunard gémit légèrement avant de tenter de donner un coup de pied en arrière :_

« Salopard ! Ce n'est pas du catch ! Tu en profites ! »

« Oh que si… C'est du catch… Ca consiste à attraper l'adversaire, qu'importe l'endroit où je m'agrippe. Tu abandonnes déjà ? »

« JAMAIS ! Je te promets que si je t'attrape, je te castre ! »

« Tu ne serais pas la première déçue ? »

_Il éclata de rire alors qu'elle criait en sa direction. Elle semblait sérieuse, très sérieuse ! Il avait exagéré sur ce coup mais il allait vite la calmer. Comme elle était énervée, il était plus facile pour lui de l'esquiver. Il repassa dans son dos mais ne posa pas ses mains au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme._

« Accroche toi Tyrania ! »

« Qu'est-ce… XANO ! ON VA SE FRACASSER LE CRÂNE ! »

_Cela lui rappelait des mauvais et des merveilleux souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite Goupix et lui qu'un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années. Il allait la soulever dans les airs et faire que sa tête s'abatte sur le sol. Elle fermait les yeux en criant mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva au-dessus de lui, il la relâcha subitement, la faisant faire un demi-tour pour qu'elle retombe directement sur lui. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, elle remarquait l'endroit où elle était tombée… Xano… Elle… Xano… Il… _

_Il n'avait aucune réticence, pas à ce moment. Ses lèvres… étaient vraiment très proches de celles de Tyrania. Elles se touchaient presque, ce n'était presque plus une question de centimètres mais de millimètres. Il vint passer une main dans les cheveux dorés de Tyrania avant de lui murmurer :_

« Après tout ça… Après que Malar ait disparu… Tu t'en rappelles de ce que tu m'as demandé ? Et bien, je vais enfin te donner ma réponse. Tyrania, après tout ça, je serais vraiment très heureux de partager ma vie avec toi et UNIQUEMENT toi. Je crois que ça sera la première fois que je fais un choix aussi important en ce qui concerne ma vie sentimentale et la tienne. Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour rester avec moi pendant toutes ces prochaines années ? On pourra demander à Juperus de nous rendre immortels et on vivra dans notre petit coin à nous. Oh bien entendu… C'est… si tu n'as pas changé d'avis entre temps et si tu veux toujours de moi. »

_Le silence plana pendant qu'elle était à quelques millimètres de lui. Puis finalement, elle lui donna sa réponse… sous la forme d'une claque des plus violentes qui lui fit tourner la tête de quatre-vingts dix degrés. Elle s'était mise à sangloter avant de retomber sur lui, marmonnant avec des trémolos :_

« Pourquoi tu mets autant… autant de temps à comprendre ? Tu… Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Je… Je veux bien sûr ! »

« Alors tout est bon ! Arrête de pleurer, ça ne te convient pas ! Par contre, tu pourrais éviter de taper aussi fort. Je l'ai bien sentie cette claque ! »

« Tu l'as amplement mérité ! Tu as fait toute cette mise en scène pour ça ?! »

« Je pensais que c'était bien… après ce que tu m'as fait avec ta prise de soumission. »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir, se collant contre le corps du jeune homme. Dire qu'elle était heureuse en ce moment aurait été un euphémisme. Elle était sur son petit nuage et cela sans même qu'il ne l'embrasse ou ne lui fasse ces choses perverses qu'il avait fait avec les autres Reines et Shymi. Il se releva en serrant Tyrania dans ses bras, lui tapotant doucement les fesses avec un grand sourire. Il la guidait vers la douche :_

« Vas y la première ! J'attendrais mon tour ! »

« Si… tu… »

« Non, non, et non. Cela te rappellera de mauvais souvenirs et je n'en ai pas envie ! »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif, murmurant un petit merci alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la salle de bains. Assis sur le lit, il avait un grand sourire en entendant l'eau qui coulait dans la douche. C'est vrai… Il se sentait bien mieux… malgré les dires de Nelya hier. Il… était heureux d'être avec Tyrania. La question qui lui trottait en tête était quand même de savoir pourquoi il avait un tel charme sur lui._

« C'est bon, Xano. Si tu veux prendre ton tour, tu peux venir. »

« J'attend que tu sois sortie de la douche d'abord, tu ne m'auras pas Tyrania. »

_Il rigola alors qu'il la voyait sortir avec une serviette rose autour du corps. Elle avait bien fait de prendre une douche avec toute cette sueur sur leurs deux corps. Xano observa celui de Tyrania d'un bref coup d'œil avant de se lever. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin tandis qu'il la regardait attentivement. Il vint l'embrasser rapidement sur le front, cela faisant rougir l'ancienne Feunard dont les neuf queues étaient apparues. Ahhh…_

_Que la vie était belle, vraiment belle. Il s'enfonça dans la douche à son tour, se lavant pendant que Tyrania regardait le lit trempé de sueur. Dire qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble pour la première fois dans cet endroit et alors qu'ils étaient pleinement conscients ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle l'embrasse pendant qu'il était éveillé et tout serait parfait ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas pour maintenant ! Après tout… Elle venait enfin d'être comblée sentimentalement après toutes ces années. Xano était à elle ! Rien qu'à elle ! Elle ne devait pas penser une telle chose mais elle remerciait du fond du cœur Malar pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle levait les bras en signe de victoire, sa serviette rose tombant sur le sol._

« Bon, j'ai fini à mon tour ! On va devoir attendre… AHEM ! »

_Elle était… dans le plus simple appareil et devant lui… C'est vrai qu'il l'avait vu deux fois dans une telle tenue mais il était toujours aussi émerveillé. Il se cacha les yeux en se mettant à genoux pour lui tendre la serviette rose. Tyrania s'était cachée la poitrine et l'entrejambe, rouge de honte._

« Tu as fait vite ! Beaucoup trop vite ! Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de me rhabiller ! »

« Bah… Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça. »

« Co… Comment ça ?! Tu insinues que je ne suis pas attirante ?! »

« Heyyyyy ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Enfin bon… On devrait se rhabiller. On se tourne le dos chacun d'accord ? Enfin, tu m'as compris. Et tu es très jolie même toute nue. »

_Vraiment… Elle s'énervait pour un rien ou faisant semblant de s'énerver pour des choses aussi futiles. Elle se retourna, espérant qu'il faisait de même bien que cela ne la gênerait pas plus que ça au final qu'il la regarde. Cela montrait que malgré… le fait qu'elle soit borgne et avec la cicatrice sur son visage, elle était loin d'être belle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ! Elle se rhabillait, pensant qu'elle devait arrêter de se faire trop d'histoires ! Avec tout ce que Xano venait de lui dire, elle n'avait pas à se faire d'idées ! Elle avait terminé de se rhabiller, reprenant sa robe bleue et rouge habituelle, se retournant pour voir Xano._

« Je suis enfin prête pour ma part ! Et je t'ai battu ! »

_Elle avait dit ça avec le sourire, celui-ci disparaissant alors qu'elle le regardait. C'est vrai… Il avait déjà remis son pantalon mais pas encore son haut et donc… Elle voyait son dos avec les petites cicatrices, signes distincts des coups de fouet. Malgré les soins de Nelya, elles ne voulaient pas disparaître et elle se rappelait… de la cicatrice sur le torse du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de l'aimer même si cela lui paraissait bizarre que la cicatrice sur le torse n'aie pas encore disparu. Finalement, ils étaient enfin prêts à descendre tous les deux et elle reprit la parole :_

« On va devoir les rejoindre, ils nous attendent depuis une heure. »

« Ils vont encore me faire de ces réflexions ! »

_Ils rigolèrent tous les deux tandis qu'il lui tendait la main droite pour qu'elle y loge la sienne. Elle y déposa sa main gauche, un sourire intimidé sur les lèvres. Après tout ça, ils pouvaient enfin descendre voir ce que faisaient les autres femmes. Elles étaient toutes réunies autour d'une table, Luna une main sur son front en gémissant tandis que Pandora lui parlait pour l'aider à arrêter cette migraine. Nelya et Shala posèrent leurs regards sur Xano et Tyrania puis sur la main qui unissait les deux personnes._

« La dernière l'a enfin fait. »

« C'était prévisible… »

« Aie, aie, aie… J'ai mal au crâne. »

_Xano et Tyrania se regardèrent avec un grand sourire : Si les autres Reines voulaient s'imaginer des choses, tant mieux pour elles. Il ne s'était rien passé d'autre que ce qui devait se passer et si cela gênait les Reines, tant pis pour elles. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte tandis que Xano ouvrait le sac de Luna pour y sortir un tube rempli de cachets. Il prit l'un des cachets, commanda de l'eau et le mit dans le verre avant de tendre le verre vers Luna. Elle le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant si il n'allait pas la droguer puis elle avala d'un coup sec le verre tandis qu'il disait :_

« L'alcool ne te va pas, Luna. Tu devrais éviter de boire. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Xano ! »

« Luna… Je ne veux pas être d'accord avec le Joker Blanc mais celui-ci t'a permis d'éviter un drame hier. Il t'a ramené dans ta chambre et t'a mis au lit. »

« C'est vrai ça ? Et… Il n'a rien fait ? »

_Il détourna la tête, répugné qu'on pense encore ça de lui. Nelya hocha la tête d'un air négatif tandis que Tyrania serrait avec plus d'insistance la main de Xano dans la sienne. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire ! Les yeux rubis de Luna se posèrent sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avant qu'elle ne murmure :_

« Merci… beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait, Xano. Sans toi, peut-être que j'aurais… commis une bêtise hier. Je n'aurais pas dut… boire. Encore pardon. »

_La première des trois autres Reines qui s'exprimait convenablement envers lui. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu au final… Il eut un petit sourire pour lui dire que ce n'était rien tandis que Shala et Nelya restaient réticentes à tout ça. Pandora surveillait Luna pour voir si elle avait besoin encore d'un cachet tandis que Xano se tournait vers Tyrania. Tout allait être bien mieux maintenant… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose._

_Trouvés… Il venait enfin de les trouver dans cette ville. L'odeur de ces deux femmes était restée ancrée en lui pendant plusieurs jours… Malar lui avait donné l'ordre de les tuer… Qu'importe ce qu'il allait faire, il avait carte blanche. Un œil rouge se mit à briller derrière un masque de métal. Il était l'heure de tuer._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Deux femmes et le reste

**Chapitre 15 : Deux femmes et le reste**

« Bon… On va vite quitter la ville dès qu'on a terminé de manger. »

« Il n'y a pas à s'en faire, Joker Blanc. Les illusions marchent toujours. »

_Nelya avait dit cela d'une voix neutre tandis que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement. Xano restait néanmoins sur ses gardes, il n'était pas en confiance dans cet endroit et il se demandait si Nelya était capable de ne pas avoir mis d'illusion sur lui et Tyrania._

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, Joker Blanc. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« Tes yeux veulent dire : Est-ce qu'elle a décidé de nous trahir et de ne pas mettre d'illusions sur moi ? La réponse est non. Tu as une illusion sur toi comme nous toutes. Tu es peut-être un homme manipulateur mais la prophétie m'oblige à te protéger. »

« Si tu ne fais ça que pour la prophétie, tu peux arrêter tout de suite. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi si c'est pour un tel truc. »

« Je... Euh… Nelya… Xa… Joker Blanc, vous pouvez arrêter de vous battre ? »

_Luna se triturait les deux doigts comme si elle était gênée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après la petite action de Xano hier, elle était redevenue légèrement celle qu'ils connaissaient au départ : Une jeune demoiselle intimidée._

« Je veux dire… Même si… le Joker Blanc a fait ces choses… Je… Hum… Comment dire… Il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais. Je veux dire par là… On le diabolise mais… Même si il nous a pris notre… Vous vouez. »

« Luna, c'est bon… Merci. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

_Il serrait un peu plus fortement la main de Tyrania sous la table, hochant la tête pour dire à Luna qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Celle-ci détourna le regard, se levant pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle revint après quelques minutes et personne ne parlait pendant tout ce temps._

« Relevons nous. Si vous avez des affaires, veuillez les mettre dans vos sacs. Moi-même et Tyrania, nous montons dans notre chambre. Rendez-vous dehors dans une demie-heure, d'accord les filles ? »

_Pandora annonça que oui, se levant avant les autres tandis que Xano et Tyrania faisaient de même après quelques secondes de réflexion. Leurs mains s'étaient quittées mais elle avait un petit sourire en le regardant. Luna observait les deux personnes tandis que Shala et Nelya discutaient entre elles. Enfin, après tout ça, le groupe se séparait et montait dans leurs chambres respectives.  
_

« Tyrania… Tu l'as senti ? »

« Oui… Et je n'aime pas ça. Xano, tu me… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tyrania ? »

_Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre, lui préparant les affaires, elle restant debout et immobile devant lui. Elle tremblait un peu, ayant peur d'être encore trompée une fois.  
_

« Luna… Je crois qu'elle… Enfin, j'ai peur que… Voilà, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit à nouveau amoureuse de toi ! »

« Et alors ? Si c'est le cas ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? »

« Tu vas encore coucher avec elle car tu retomberas amoureux d'elle ! Tu coucheras avec elle et ça ne sera pas à cause de ton foutu charme ! Je ne peux te pardonnerais pas déjà le fait que tu ai couché avec Shymi après tout ce que tu m'as dit ! »

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

_Il poussa un long soupir, finissant de ranger ses affaires avant de se diriger vers elle. Il alla la serrer dans ses bras, la jeune femme se laissant faire alors qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je ne risque pas de tomber dans les bras d'une autre dorénavant. Maintenant, je suis pleinement conscient de ce que je fais et donc, je resterais tout à toi et rien qu'à toi. Tu me fais confiance ou non ? »

_Elle relevait son regard, posant son œil violet sur les yeux de Xano. Il semblait si sincère… Elle devait lui faire confiance et… puis… Si elle ne prenait pas sur elle, rien de bon n'allait se produire dans le futur !_

« Je te fais confiance… mais ça sera la dernière fois, Xano. Je n'accepterais PLUS JAMAIS une autre trahison ! »

« Je te le promet. Allez, on descend les premiers ! »

_Il rigola légèrement en retirant Tyrania de ses bras. Il avait ses deux mains posées sur ses épaules, la regardant avec tendresse avant de la serrer à nouveau pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était une façon un peu spéciale et infantile de montrer à quel point il tenait à elle mais cela suffisait amplement à la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés.  
_

« Xano… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. C'est pour cela… que je t'ai souvent pardonné car je me disais que quelque chose clochait. Je sais que… Malgré la fin du charme, je resterais toujours près de toi mais en ce qui concerne… l'Amour. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te le dire clairement. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer… »

« Nyaaaaa ! Je n'ose pas ! »

_Elle se retira à nouveau des bras de Xano, rougissante comme une enfant alors qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle quitta la chambre avec précipitation, balbutiant qu'ils devaient descendre maintenant. Il la laissa partir la première tandis qu'il prenait un sac pour le déposer sur son dos. Vraiment… Plus il voyait Tyrania, plus il se disait qu'au final, elle était… Non, il ne savait pas se le dire correctement !_

« Quoi ? Vous êtes déjà toutes là ? »

« Nous ne faisions pas des choses contrairement à vous. »

_Shala venait de lui lancer une pique et Xano regarda Tyrania. Celle-ci détourna le regard, rouge de gêne alors qu'il faisait de même. Il annonça qu'il était grand temps de partir et ils se mirent en route. A une trentaine de mètres d'eux, un œil rouge observait le groupe. C'était bien eux… ses cibles. Malar l'avait annoncé clairement… La défaite n'était pas permise car il était déjà… défectueux… mais son Roi lui avait permis de rester en vie et de le garder auprès de lui. Rien que pour ça, il lui en était reconnaissant._

Une demie-heure passa et ils avaient quitté la ville avec de nombreuses provisions et de quoi se ravitailler pour plus d'une semaine. Comme ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, il valait mieux inspecter les lieux et ce monde. Tyrania restait près de Xano, Pandora aussi. Cette dernière avait été forcée par le jeune homme pour éviter qu'elle ne disparaisse encore une fois.

« Pandora, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, Joker Blanc. »

« Pandora, tu ne dis rien. Tu es sûre d'aller bien ? Si tu veux, on peut parler de tout et de rien, c'est ton choix. »

« Je ne sais pas et je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais parler, Joker Blanc. »

« Xano… Xano… XANO ! Dis mon nom ! »

« Xa… Joker Blanc. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur… »

_Il poussa un soupir, se disant qu'après un mois, elle avait oublié de l'appeler comme ça. Mais bon, au moins, même si la discussion était complètement niaise et inutile, elle lui permettait de savoir que Pandora était près de lui et Tyrania. Les trois autres Reines étaient en retrait, chacune discutant avec les deux autres. Ce dont elles parlaient, il ne savait pas et ce n'était pas son problème. Même si… Il sentait le regard de Luna sur lui._

« Joker Blanc. »

_Une voix neutre et dictée d'une façon inhumaine. Les yeux de Nelya devinrent roses subitement alors qu'elle projetait tout le monde couché sur le sol. Quelques secondes après, cinq lames rouges tranchaient l'air au-dessus d'eux, coupant les arbres aux alentours. Les lames semblaient confuses mais pourtant si grandes… Un œil rouge faisait son apparition dans le vide avant que le reste du corps n'apparaisse._

« Xano Likan, alias Joker Blanc alias DornRek. Tyrania, alias la Reine de Cœur. Luna, alias la Reine de Carreau. Nelya, alias la Reine de Trèfle. Shala, alias Oriane alias la Reine de Pique alias la Vingt-et-unième Atout alias… L'Arme du Dieu Originel. Pandora, alias la Première Atout alias… Le Bouclier du Dieu Originel. »

_Xano passa une main sur son front : Il avait compté le nombre de fois que cet être venait de dire alias et il avait réussi à avoir un sacré mal de crâne. Il se releva en même temps que les Reines et Pandora. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et dorés s'était positionnée devant Xano, les bras tendus. Ses yeux verts montraient clairement qu'elle n'allait pas bouger :_

« Birébot… Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un cheveu de Xa… du Joker Blanc ! »

« Et moi, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te cramer mon gars ! »

_Tyrania faisait apparaître une boule de feu, l'envoyant sur Birébot. Le vide autour de l'œil rouge se mit à se consumer complètement avant de faire apparaître… la créature. Celle-ci avait une forme humanoïde : Deux jambes, deux mains, une tête… mais ça s'arrêtait là. Entièrement faite de métal, la partie gauche de son visage n'existait pas, une plaque de fer se trouvant sa place. Seul un œil rouge avec la moitié d'un sourire donnait un visage… humain à cette chose. A la place de ses doigts se trouvaient des lames rouges qui semblaient pouvoir s'allonger quand il le désirait._

« Birébot, Dixième Atout au service de Sterivia. J'ai été envoyé pour vous tuer. »

« Au service de Sterivia… Tu te moques de moi ?! Tu es au service de Malar ! »

« Données incorrectes… Je suis au service de Sterivia qui est au service de Malar. »

« Et c'est quoi la différence ? »

_Tyrania continuait de s'adresser à lui alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Les Autres Reines reculaient et s'éloignaient, ne voulant pas prendre part au combat qui allait se dérouler. Xano les regardait avec une pointe d'amertume et de rage. Seule Luna semblait réticente à cette idée mais les deux autres… se fichaient pas mal de ce qui allait se dérouler. D'une voix androïde, Birébot reprit la parole :_

« Je ne suis pas au service de Malar…Mais de Sterivia… Sterivia est l'un des Rois… Celui de Métal… Je suis né du Métal… Combattons nous puisque je dois vous tuer. »

_Ses lames se rétractèrent, se transformant en griffes alors que Tyrania faisait apparaître les siennes à la place de ses doigts. Elle se jeta sur lui sans même attendre qu'il ai terminé son remplacement, venant griffer le torse de fer avec un grand sourire._

« Pour ça… Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! »

« Tyrania… n'est-ce pas ? L'ennemie la plus redoutable parmi les quatre. Comme tu l'as décidé, je te combattrais jusqu'au bout. »

« Ty… Tyrania ! Fais attention ! Tu seras seul, les autres ne vont rien faire ! »

« Comme si j'avais besoin de l'aide des Reines, elles sont complètement inutiles ! Je vais te montrer Xano ce que l'on peut faire quand on veut protéger quelqu'un ! »

_Elle était dans un état de motivation extrême et Pandora restait immobile, les deux bras tendus pour parer tous les coups que le jeune homme recevraient par inadvertance. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pandora, lui murmurant :_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cette protection. Je sais me défendre si il le faut… »

« Mais… Non ! Joker Blanc ! Je suis chargée de me prendre des coups si cela s'avère nécessaire ! Je… »

« Tu ne feras rien. C'est bizarre de te voir aussi réactive… »

« Vous êtes trop… gentil et même si je n'ai pas compris ce que les Reines pensent de vous… Je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien… »

« Héhéhéhé ! »

_Il lui tapota le crâne avec affection : Entendre ça de la part de Pandora, c'était vraiment une très belle journée. Il fit apparaître deux sphères violettes et noires dans ses deux mains, se positionnant devant elle en criant :_

« Tyrania ! Je viens t'aider ! »

« Quand tu veux, Xano ! Ca sera avec grand plaisir ! »

« Deux contre un… Le Joker Blanc va se battre lui-même ? Soit… »

_Birébot ferma son œil rouge avant de l'ouvrir. Il recula subitement, se mettant à visionner Tyrania et Xano à travers son œil. Il étudiait les deux personnes pour voir ce qu'elles valaient réellement. Le Joker Blanc allait se battre lui aussi… Xano se plaça du côté gauche de Birébot tandis que Tyrania allait sur le côté droit._

« On le combat de quelle façon ? »

« Celle où on lui arrache ses lames et sa carcasse d'acier ! On va bien voir ce qui se cache dessous ! Je suis sûr qu'il est super laid ! »

_Xano transformait ses deux mains en griffes, rappelant celles de Tyrania alors qu'il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment… Il se sentait si bien en regardant Tyrania qui pétillait de joie. Celle-ci se mit à sauter en direction de Birébot et il fit de même, envoyant une boule de feu en direction de Birébot. _

« Soit… Vous n'allez pas vous cacher, Joker Blanc. Cela sera bien mieux… Un véritable combat doit se faire au péril de sa vie. Les personnes ne comprennent pas qu'il faut toujours avoir un objectif… devenir de plus en plus fort… C'est à moi de vous montrer que je mérite ce titre de dixième Atout. Moi Birébot, j'accepte votre défi à deux contre un. Commençons dès maintenant ! »

_Un bruit mécanique se fit entendre alors qu'il allongeait ses lames rouges à la place de ses doigts. Il éteignit la boule de feu avec ses lames de la main droite tandis qu'il faisait un pas de côté pour esquiver les griffes de Tyrania lorsque celle-ci atterrissait sur le sol. D'un geste vif, il envoya son pied gauche dans la jeune femme, la faisant rouler sur le sol. Xano était à quelques centimètres de Birébot, tentant de planter ses griffes en lui mais celui-ci lui dit :_

« J'en veux au Dieu Originel… Celui-ci a échoué en me créant… Sterivia m'a permis de rester avec lui, qu'importe la forme que j'avais… Il était au courant de tout. Il savait tout… Il connaissait depuis le début ce que j'étais… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Birébot mais comme tu es un ennemi, ça ne te gêne pas si je me débarrasse de toi ?! »

« Nous devrions les aider… »

_Luna murmurait ça à Shala et Nelya mais aucune des deux femmes n'esquissait un mouvement. La jeune femme aux franges blanches semblait légèrement inquiète. Contrairement aux deux autres, elle était plus embêtée sur le fait de ne rien faire pour Xano et Tyrania. Shala prit la parole en croisant les bras :_

« Laissons les se battre. Si cela devient trop dangereux, nous les aiderons mais… Il doit comprendre tout le mal qu'il nous a fait. »

« Cela m'étonnait qu'en tant que pokémon psychique, je sois capable de ressentir des sentiments, en plus pour un humain… Mais je ne veux pas l'aider. Cela se fera sans moi… »

« Je… Il n'est pas si méchant que ça quand même ! Il a évité de me faire… vio… vio… violer par un… autre homme. »

« Car peut-être pensait-il en profiter dans le futur ? Il veut te faire changer d'avis pour mieux te sauter dessus. Une tactique basée sur le futur et non sur les actes présents. Il attend simplement que tu sois prête à retomber dans ses bras. »

_Nelya venait de dire ça d'une voix calme et naturelle alors que Luna baissait la tête. Peut-être que … l'ancienne Xatu avait raison. Xano avait fait ça à dessein pour mieux l'agripper et l'attirer dans son vice pervers ? Pourtant… Pourtant… Il semblait si heureux contre Birébot et avec Tyrania. C'est peut-être mieux… de ne pas y penser._

« Jo… Joker Blanc… »

_Elle… Elle ne comprenait pas. Pour… Pourquoi cet homme aux longs cheveux blancs l'empêchait-elle de le protéger ? Etait-elle devenue obsolète en tant qu'Atout et en tant que bouclier ? Elle était peut-être… inutile. Elle passait une main devant ses yeux verts, elle… Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il l'empêchait de faire son travail._

« Jo…Joker Blanc… »

_Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux en se disant qu'il allait se débarrasser d'elle après tout ça. Elle n'était qu'un objet… mais si elle n'était même pas utiliser… C'était quoi sa fonction après tout ça ? Elle sanglota en tombant à genoux. Elle ne comprenait pas…_

« Fatiguez vous ? Cela ne fait que commencer, Xano et Tyrania. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous deux ! Je vais te montrer à quel point l'union fait la force. Tyrania, si tu veux bien… »

« Oui, Xano. Je me mets en position ! »

_Elle sauta dans les airs, retombant à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec un grand sourire. Leurs deux mains gauches se joignirent avec tendresse, leurs deux visages étant rapprochés. Elle le regardait avec un sourire tendre, sourire qu'il lui rendait. Les deux mains droites tendues vers Birébot, ils reprirent en chœur :_

« Goûte donc à ça, Birébot ! »

_Une forme sphérique et enflammée faisait son apparition entre les deux mains droites de Xano et Tyrania. La boule de feu prenait une taille bien plus importante que les autres fois, signe que les deux personnes mélangeaient leurs pouvoirs à la perfection. L'œil rouge de Birébot observait la flamme alors que son sourire disparaissait, murmurant un :_

« Superbe… Le Joker Blanc a très bien réussi cette complémentarité mais… Cela ne suffira pas à m'arrêter. Je ne peux pas disparaître maintenant ! »

« MONTRE NOUS DONC TON VRAI VISAGE BIREBOT ! »

_La boule de feu quitta les deux mains de Xano et Tyrania, brûlant tout sur son passage alors que Birébot mettait ses lames rouges devant lui pour absorber le coup. Il ne cria pas… Il ne connaissait pas la douleur… Ce n'était pas comme cela que se passait avec lui… C'était bien différent. Une odeur de brûlé se faisait sentir et le duo retira leurs mains :_

« Efficace… Les Rois ont raison de s'inquiéter… si ils étaient capables d'avoir des sentiments… Pour eux… Seule une idée reste fixée… Je ne sais pas si tu seras capable de nous arrêter… Je ne suis pas le seul Atout… Tous les Atouts ne sont pas tes ennemis. Il en reste qui sont neutres… A toi de voir si tu les rencontreras… Il te reste l'Armure du Dieu Originel à connaître. Lorsque les trois parties du Dieu Originel seront présentes, alors... Il sera temps. Mais… Je dois vous corriger tout les deux. »

_Les flammes disparaissaient peu à peu, des morceaux de métal fondu tombant au sol. Le bras droit avait entièrement fondu… mais il n'y avait rien sous cette carapace de métal. Le visage souriait mais comme il était en parti fondu, il exprimait quelque chose de sinistre et mauvais… Birébot était dans un sale état mais il ne semblait pas souffrir._

« Mon vrai visage… est celui que vous avez toujours vu. Cela ne sera pas aussi simple pour me battre. Cette technique vous a fatigués tous les deux. Je ne suis pas humain, ni un pokémon. Je suis autre chose… Je suis issu de cette planète que le Dieu Originel a crée. Deux mondes… mais je n'ai été un humain ou un pokémon. Ma forme ressemble à la créature que vous appelez Airmure mais cela s'arrête là. Je suis… au service de Sterivia, Roi de Métal, le seul à avoir trouvé une utilité à mon existence, moi qui n'aie pas ma place à cause de cette chose. Je suis… un déchet… une ordure... mais je saurais me montrer capable de la mission que l'on m'a donné. Venez vous battre, Tyrania et Xano. »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Sur le coup de l'émotion

**Chapitre 16 : Sur le coup de l'émotion**

« Ce n'est… qu'une machine. »

_Nelya murmurait ça à Shala et Nelya tandis que Pandora se frottait les yeux verts. Snif… C'est vrai… Elle… savait au sujet Birébot mais eux ne le savaient pas. Tyrania et Xano perdaient leurs sourires, rejoignant leurs mains gauches à nouveau.  
_

« Que faisons-nous Xano ? Je… Nous devrions le tuer. »

« Je le pense aussi. Birébot, je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi vous êtes comme ça mais je préfère ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps. »

« Tant mieux… Maintenant, continuons ce combat. Même sans mon bras droit, je suis capable de combattre et de tuer ! »

_Il avait des allures de tueur et cela était renforcé par l'allure qu'il avait. Tout son bras gauche se transforma en une seule et unique lame qu'il présentait à Tyrania et Xano. Le jeune homme se positionna devant l'ancienne Feunard, commençant à envoyer plusieurs boules de feu en direction de Birébot._

« Cette arme… est très lourde et lente mais en contrepartie… Sa résistance et sa force s'en retrouvent renforcées ! »

_Il se déplaça avec vélocité, arrivant à la hauteur de Xano. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt, fonçant vers Birébot au lieu de reculer ce qui serait une imbécillité. Avant même que la lame ne s'abatte sur Tyrania, Xano percuta Birébot, le poussant pour le faire tomber au sol. La lame frôla le torse du jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs, entaillant le tissu tout en faisant apparaître quelques gouttelettes de sang._

« Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que tu viens de faire. »

« Et que vas-tu accomplir, Xano ? Remercie la Reine de Cœur qui te donne cette force. »

« Je la remercie à chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur elle. Elle est la source de ma puissance et ma raison d'exister maintenant que je n'ai plus ce charme. »

« Soit… Mais tu devrais te méfier… »

_Le pied droit de Birébot se transforma en une lame, venant transpercer Xano dans le dos. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu mais Xano fit un petit saut sur le côté, étant entaillé à la hanche. Tyrania poussa un cri de colère et de stupeur, courant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs._

« Tu… Tu devrais t'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Quoi donc ? Pourquoi ? »

_Il allait vite comprendre pourquoi Xano venait de le mettre en garde. Le Joker Blanc s'était éloigné alors que le visage de Birébot se relevait. Celui-ci voyait venir Tyrania à toute allure. Une furie… C'était une véritable furie… Les deux bras de la jeune femme et ses neuf queues s'étaient mis à s'enflammer.  
_

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Tyrania, voilà qui est cette femme. »

_Il devait s'échapper et vite ! L'instinct de survie, ce n'était pas que pour les pokémons ou les humains. C'était aussi son cas ! Il n'avait pas prévu une telle chose ! Il roula sur le côté au moment où le poing de Tyrania venait frapper le sol, créant une violente explosion de feu à l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant._

« Ne t'échappe pas toi ! Je vais te rattraper avant même que tu n'ais le temps de souffler ! »

« Mais elle est folle cette Reine ?! »

_Il s'exclamait de vive voix, changeant par rapport à son habitude. Il avait peur de la situation, allait-il vraiment disparaître face à eux ? Son Roi… Il ne devait pas abandonner maintenant ! La lame gauche tenta de couper en deux Tyrania mais celle-ci poussa un glapissement qui traversa les cieux et qui se fit entendre à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde :_

« Tu me prends pour qui ?! »

_Elle brandie son bras droit, la lame de Birébot se planta dessus mais elle n'exprimait même pas la douleur. La lame se mit à fondre comme neige au soleil alors que le dixième Atout se retrouvait maintenant manchot. Il se mit à genoux, fermant son œil rouge :_

« J'accepte ma défaite… Vous pouvez me tuer. »

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Car tu voulais nous tuer ? C'est vrai que… Ca ne me gênerait pas mais vu ton comportement, tu es sûr de ne pas être un humain ou un pokémon ? Du moins à la base ? Je ne sais pas… »

« Pourquoi cela te concerne t-il tant, Joker Blanc ? Je suis ton ennemi. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi. Je ne suis pas comme vous… et ta Reine de Cœur est vraiment monstrueuse. »

« Comment ça monstrueuse ?! Tu m'insultes ?! »

_Tyrania s'énervait mais Birébot restait à genoux, son œil rouge s'ouvrant à nouveau pour regarder Tyrania. Il émit un petit sourire avant de reprendre :_

« Les Rois… ne sont que des êtres sans sentiments. Ils ne connaissent pas la notion de Mal et de Bien… Mon Roi n'est pas différent des autres… »

« Je le combattrais avant Malar. Il ira te rejoindre, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce sujet. »

« Le Dieu Originel… J'aimerais bien le revoir un jour… mais il a disparu depuis tout ce temps… Nul ne l'a jamais vu… à part Juperus et Giradès. J'aurais bien aimé… lui demander… pourquoi il m'a crée de cette façon. Pourquoi… je suis l'unique Atout comme ça. Mais… je ne le saurais jamais. »

_L'œil rouge semblait s'obscurcir… Avec la perte de son second bras, les réserves d'énergie diminuaient grandement mais il n'était pas triste de mourir. C'était la vie et Tyrania semblait s'énerver de moins en moins. Pandora s'était dirigée vers Xano, se cachant derrière lui comme une petite fille apeurée. Les trois autres Reines restaient éloignées : Cela ne les concernaient pas depuis le début._

« C'étaient tes dernières paroles, Birébot ? »

« Non… Ce ne sont pas mes dernières paroles, Joker Blanc. Du moins… Je confierais ma puissance… à ta Reine de Cœur. Mais… fais attention aux gardiennes du vrai Roi. »

« Le vrai Roi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu comprendras tout… très bientôt. Tyrania, protège cet homme imprudent. »

_Son œil rouge devenait entièrement noir alors qu'il ne bougeait plus. Il avait finalement rendu l'âme après ce combat très bref. Il avait rencontré la pire des Reines… Celle qui montrait le plus difficilement ses sentiments. L'œil éclata en morceaux, une petite lueur rouge en sortant. Tyrania n'eut pas le temps de bouger que la lueur s'infiltra en elle. Elle tomba à genoux, se mettant à tousser sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Xano se dirigea vers elle, anxieux avant de dire d'une voix inquiète :_

« Ty… Tyrania ! Qu'est-ce… »

« J'ai… chaud… Xano… J'ai chaud… TRES CHAUD ! Ca brûle de l'intérieur… mais ça fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Je ne sais pas… On dirait que… Je me sens plus forte. »

_Elle avait dit ça et il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait eut peur sur ce coup. Il lui tapota le dos affectueusement, essayant de voir si elle allait mieux tandis que les trois Reines se regardaient entre elles. Shala prit la parole, expliquant aux deux autres ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, Tyrania se releva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, une main posée sur le cœur :_

« Je crois que… Je suis devenue une partie des Atouts. Comme… L'ancienne Shala. »

_Elle était rayonnante de bonheur, poussant un soupir de joie. Elle se tournait vers Xano, lui murmurant pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre :_

« Xano. Je serais capable de te défendre encore mieux qu'auparavant ! Je… Je… Ah… Comment dire… Je pensais qu'un jour, je serais dépassée par les évènements, que je ne serais pas capable de te protéger alors tu sais… »

« Je le sais très bien et merci… de te faire du souci pour moi. »

_Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tapotant la tête avec tendresse. Malgré sa petite blessure au torse et à la hanche, il ne semblait pas avoir mal. Elle releva son œil violet, un sourire d'allégresse dessiné sur ses lèvres. Dire qu'elle avait réussi à battre un Atout à elle toute seule, c'était vraiment…Super ! Elle regarda Xano, ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux vairons, son visage, son corps… ses lèvres. Elle sauta à son cou sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Ses deux bras passèrent autour du cou du jeune homme, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en fermant son œil violet. Il ouvrait ses yeux d'étonnement : Ty… Tyrania…_

Elle était dans ses bras et c'était elle qui maintenait son visage contre le sien. Tyrania… était là… contre lui. Ses jambes tremblaient, claquant l'une contre l'autre alors que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Il ne l'entendait plus battre… Il n'entendait plus rien. Tyrania… venait de l'embrasser, elle… ne lui avait pas laissé le choix cette fois et il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir perdu trop de temps. Sa vision se brouillait légèrement, lui faisant voir des petites étincelles devant les yeux. Ce baiser… était si différent des autres, si chaleureux, si tendre, il y avait tant de sentiments à l'intérieur qu'il ne pouvait les énumérer. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés déversait son amour sur ses lèvres.

_Contrairement… à la dernière fois, ce baiser était différent. Il n'était pas fait avec de la rage au cœur, c'était autre chose… Sur le moment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur d'arrêter. Pas alors que ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment se décuplait dans des proportions folles. Lentement, elle ouvrait son œil, son visage devenant complètement rouge de gêne. Elle bougeait légèrement ses lèvres sans les détacher. Elle était… Elle était vraiment… Et il était conscient mais elle ?! Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ? Ce baiser… avait une toute autre saveur que le précédent, celui qu'elle lui avait donné alors qu'il dormait. Elle retira ses bras, faisant un saut en arrière en s'écriant :_

« Xa… Xano ! Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je… Je… ne sais pas… Enfin si ! Je sais… mais... Ah ! Euh ! »

_Il balbutiait comme un enfant, son visage prenant une teinte rouge sur son intégralité. Il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir alors que chacun portait deux doigts aux lèvres pour être sûrs de ne pas avoir rêvés. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, les deux personnes détournant le regard pour ne pas s'avoir en face des yeux._

_Pourtant… Il avait déjà embrassé… Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ce n'était même pas une question d'absence de charme dans ce cas. Il sentait que ça dépassait des frontières insoupçonnées et que si il n'avait pas connu Tyrania il y a plus de six années, il l'aurait regretté jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… voir de ses vies. Il fit un premier pas vers elle, un pas lourd de sens. Il… voulait voir si ce n'était pas une erreur, si… la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés ressentait vraiment la même chose que lui._

_Elle l'avait embrassé, réellement embrassé ! Dans l'euphorie du moment, elle n'avait pas laissé place au doute et s'était jeté à son coup comme n'importe quelle gourgandine dans les bras de son amant. Elle avait … vraiment honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle aurait aimé un peu plus de romantisme et les battements de son cœur cachaient le bruit des pas de Xano qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle sentie une main dans ses cheveux dorés, sursautant sur le coup. Quand elle vit le jeune homme à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se mit à pleurer, murmurant dans ses sanglots : _

« Dé… Désolée Xano. Je… Je ne voulais vraiment pas. Je pensais que… Je me suis vraiment mal comportée. J'étais contente de… la mort de Birébot et… Je n'ai… »

« Tu… Tu as quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais ! Tu vas… me prendre pour une… fi… fille facile maintenant alors que j'ai tout fait… pour éviter ça. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas… mais… si tu n'as pas réfléchi, cela veut dire… que tu as accompli… ça par rapport à ce… que tu ressentais vraiment ? »

_Il haletait alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder. Elle avait encore ses larmes aux yeux, baissant son unique œil en murmurant d'un air triste et désolé :_

« Je… Oui… Mais je voulais pour une… première fois… que ça soit plus romantique… comme dans les vraies histoires. J'ai tout gâché ! »

« Disons que ce que tu as fait n'était que la répétition, voilà le véritable premier baiser. »

_Il avait dit ça sur un ton enjoué mais elle sentait que sa main gauche tremblait avec nervosité. Les cheveux dorés de la jeune femme bougeaient à cause de cette main et elle la serra dans sa main droite. Il prit une profonde respiration alors qu'elle faisait de même. Ils avaient l'air de deux imbéciles à faire un tel geste mais ils ne semblaient pas se soucier du regard des autres à ce moment. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux en même temps, rapprochant leurs lèvres pour le véritable baiser… avant de se cogner le front._

« Aie ! Ca fait mal ! »

_Ils gémirent en même temps, rouvrant les yeux. Ils rigolèrent comme deux enfants, Xano venant prendre les mains de Tyrania pour les serrer entre les siennes. Deux gamins, voilà ce qu'ils étaient mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comporter de la sorte en la regardant avec tendresse. Il murmura lentement :_

« On essaies une nouvelle fois ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! »

_Le rapprochement frontal leur avait permis de combattre la légère peur qui les avait envahis à ce moment. Il referma les yeux en même temps qu'elle, gardant ses mains dans les siennes. Cette fois-ci, il visait juste et bien. Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Tyrania pour ne plus les quitter. Ils bougeaient leurs lèvres comme pour se retrouver, essayant par là de se dire mutuellement que le jeu du chat et de la souris venait de se terminer.  
_

_Ses neuf queues au bout argenté s'étaient mises à battre l'air pour signaler toute sa joie et son excitation. Le bruit des claquements de queue dans les airs résonnait de seconde en seconde et elle se demandait si ce n'était pas trop beau pour être vrai. Son œil violet à nouveau ouvert, elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Xano était vraiment là, son visage joint avec le sien par le sceau du baiser. Dire qu'elle attendait cet instant depuis des années, combien de soirées où elle était presque devenue folle en voyant le jeune homme dormir avec les autres Reines. Combien de fois aurait-elle voulu le tuer pour ses petites escapades amoureuses avec Luna, Shala et Nelya ?_

« Hmmm… Hmmm… »

_Elle tentait de lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait avec ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement, il retira ses deux mains de celles de Tyrania pour venir les loger dans son dos. Il l'enserra en gardant ses yeux fermés. Il n'esquissait aucun geste grossier ou vulgaire, cette fois-ci, il voulait être sûr de ses actes. Ce qu'il faisait, c'était bien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour Tyrania, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait pas de sortilège, de manipulation ou autre chose d'extérieur qui lui dictait sa conduite. C'était bien… son cœur ? Si c'était son cœur alors…_

Il la serra contre lui avec plus de force, compressant sa poitrine contre son torse tout en rendant ce baiser bien plus fougueux. Est-ce qu'elle devait oser faire ça ? Elle ne savait pas… Elle n'y connaissait rien à tout ça mais Xano… était plus entraîné. Un léger moment où elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas la femme qui lui convenait puis elle décida de ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps à ça. Elle le regardait, se demandant si il allait comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle sortie sa langue timidement, venant chercher celle de Xano sans savoir exactement comme elle devait se débrouiller.

Cette pointe dans sa bouche… Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir si il ne rêvait pas. Tyrania baissa son œil violet, rouge de gêne, cherchant à se retirer mais déjà il rejoignit sa langue. Il caressait celle-ci dans la bouche de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, frictionnant ses deux mains sur son dos. Visiblement, le fait de lier leurs langues gênait grandement l'ancienne Feunard, celle-ci s'extirpant des bras de Xano et de ses lèvres, un léger filet de bave quittant sa bouche alors qu'elle s'écriait :

« C'est… C'est indécent ça ! »

« Je… pensais que… Enfin… Désolé. »

_Il se frottait les cheveux blancs d'un air confus, baissant le regard pour observer ses deux pieds. Elle s'était attendue à ce qui lui dise que c'était elle qui avait commencé avec ça mais... pas qu'il réagisse de telle façon que cela voulait dire que c'était de sa faute. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle s'avançait vers lui mais Shala fut la première à prendre la parole :_

« Tout ce qu'il fait est indécent à la base. Tu es juste tombée dans son piège comme nous autres. Je suis sûre que ce soir, tu seras dépucelée et en train de crier comme une petite vierge effarouchée. »

« Ohoh… Tyrania… TYRANIA NON ! »

_Il agrippa Tyrania par le ventre pour éviter un massacre en bonne et due forme mais elle était devenue plus puissante, bien plus puissante et il fut repoussé en arrière. Elle courait en direction de Shala, celle-ci s'étant mise en position de défense. Luna s'était éloignée car elle trouvait que la femme aux longs cheveux violets avait exagéré tandis que les yeux de Nelya devenaient roses. Elle allait arrêter ce combat avant même qu'il ne commence mais elle n'y arrivait pas… Tyrania se déplaçait avec tellement de vélocité qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques sur elle ! En quelques secondes, la femme à l'œil violet se retrouvait devant Shala, ses deux mains devenues griffes, les mettant au niveau de la gorge de l'ancienne Altaria avant de dire à haute voix :_

« Et alors ? Si c'est le cas, tu serais jalouse ? Je suis sûre que tu dois te sentir frustrée maintenant que tu n'as plus rien pour te satisfaire. »

_Elle éclata d'un grand rire en traçant une petite ligne de sang sur la gorge de Shala, reprenant la forme d'origine de ses deux mains avant de retourner vers Xano. Elle alla loger sa tête contre ce dernier avec un grand sourire. C'était sa victoire sur les autres et Xano poussa un profond soupir. Il avait eut peur sur ce coup, vraiment très peur. Pandora se plaça dans son dos comme intimidée en murmurant :_

« Jo… ker blanc… Est-ce que … je pourrais discuter avec vous plus tard ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Oui… Bien sûr. »

_Bien que c'était un ennemi, Birébot eut un enterrement décent, Xano et Tyrania s'occupant de ça. Les autres Reines restaient entre elles tandis que Pandora supervisait l'enterrement. Enfin, ils se relevèrent, Nelya s'approchant de Xano et de Tyrania pour soigner leurs légères blessures sans un mot. Elle n'avait même pas un regard envers le jeune homme et ne se soucia pas d'entendre les remerciements de ce dernier. Pour elle, il n'existait plus à ses yeux._

_Ils se remirent en route, Tyrania ne se privant plus pour rester le plus près de Xano en collant sa tête contre son bras gauche. Pandora était à la droite du jeune homme, restant muette pendant tout le trajet. Il avait bien tenté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle disait que cela pouvait attendre la soirée._

_Lorsque la journée s'écoula, il avait préparé le repas et Tyrania avait mise sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme après le dîner. Il ne disait plus rien tandis qu'il s'était mis à la peigner avec affection comme auparavant. Elle avait son œil fermé et semblait si sereine maintenant qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille, lui murmurant trois mots avec un sourire tendre :_

« Je t'aime, Tyrania. »

_Ses neuf queues frémirent à l'écoute de ces mots alors qu'elle poussait un petit glapissement de joie, signe caractéristique de son ancienne elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pokémon. Maintenant, tout était différent. Elle se mit à bâiller, les trois Reines étant déjà retournées dans leur tente. Après une trentaine de minutes, il souleva Tyrania qui s'était endormie sur lui, poussant un petit rire amusé._

« Joker… Blanc, nous pouvons ensuite… »

_Il chuchota pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord mais qu'elle le laisse déposer Tyrania dans un sac de couchage. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva allongée, il la regarda pendant une minute qui lui paraissait être une éternité. Comme dans ses rêves, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, déposant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était ému, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il la trouvait si charmante, si belle quand elle dormait qu'il… Ah… C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas sa vie actuelle. Il sortit de la seconde tente, s'asseyant en face de Pandora :_

« Alors, Pandora… Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Joker Blanc… Est-ce que vous… pouvez me tuer ? »


	17. Chapitre 17 : Ne pas être un objet

**Chapitre 17 : Ne pas être un objet**

« Hein ? De... C'est quoi cette question absurde ?! »

« Je veux mourir... »

_Elle disait ces mots avec une telle neutralité qu'il était très inquiet. Il s 'approcha de Pandora, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux. Celle-ci l'observait de ses yeux verts et neutres... Du moins, elle essayait d'avoir l'air neutre mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas._

« Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Je ne veux pas vous gêner avec ceci, Joker Blanc. »

« Primo, tu m'appelles Xano Likan sinon je ne ferais même pas une simple tentative pour te blesser. Alors, comment je m'appelle ? »

« Joker Bl... Maître Xano Likan ? »

« Y a du progrès mais tu vas me retirer le maître ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Tuez moi s'il vous plaît ! »

_Elle poussa un léger sanglot et il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. En la regardant de plus près, quel âge devait-elle avoir en tant qu'humaine ? Quinze ans ? Est-ce qu'elle allait continuer à grandir ? La règle des Atouts était si compliquée...Enfin bon... A part madame Elis... Non ! Sa mère ! Elis était sa mère ! Enfin, il n'avait jamais eut de famille et ses Reines avaient remplacée cette dernière._

« Non. Je ne veux pas... ou alors donnes moi une très bonne raison de le faire. »

« Je suis devenue inutile. Et je préfère... que ça soit vous plutôt qu'un autre. »

« Mais comment ça inutile ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ?! »

« Je... ne peux même pas vous protéger correctement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est vrai... que l'on ne se connaît pas énormément mais quand même, il ne faut pas prononcer de telles choses ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Est-ce que vous m'avez utilisé une seule fois depuis que je suis votre bouclier ?! JAMAIS ! Vous ne m'avez JAMAIS utilisé ! »

_Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés des tentes pour ne pas réveiller les Reines mais si elle continuait de crier, cela n'allait pas tarder. Jamais utilisé ? Son bouclier ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Elle s'était mise à pleurer légèrement et il se sentait mal pour elle. En un sens, la voir toujours aussi froide et neutre lui faisait croire qu'elle était sans sentiments mais... ce n'était pas le cas.  
_  
« Mon bouclier ? Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça. »

« Mais ce n'est pas normal ! Vous n'êtes pas normal comme maître ! Vous devriez m'utiliser ! Me dire de me prendre tous les coups que vous allez subir et non... de me tenir au loin de tout combat ! »

« Et alors ? Si je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, c'est mon problème non ? Et je ne suis pas ton maître, rentre toi ça dans la tête ! »

« Non, non, non ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous ne vous comportez pas comme un maître ? Vous devriez me demander tout ce que vous voulez, je le ferais ! »

« Pandora, Pandora, Pandora... »

_Vraiment, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Elle se faisait du souci pour des broutilles ! Qu'est-ce que les anciens... maîtres de Pandora avaient fait à la jeune demoiselle pour qu'elle reste fixée sur cette idée ? Il n'était pas comme ça !_

« Tu me fatigues, si tu n'as que ça à me dire, je vais aller me coucher. »

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Dites moi... Donnez moi un ordre, n'importe quoi ! »

_Elle avait assez souffert comme ça ! Lui demander de se mettre à l'abri, de rester en arrière, de ne pas le protéger, elle en avait assez de tout ça ! Elle tira sur la manche de son haut pour qu'il reste ici, le regardant de ses yeux verts larmoyants. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il fasse une telle chose ? C'était complètement stupide !_

« Pandora, je ne te donnerais pas d'ordre car tu n'es pas mon esclave et je ne suis pas ton maître. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne. »

« Donnez moi un ordre ! Vous le pouvez, vous devez le faire ! Sinon... Je... Je sers à quoi moi ? Je je... suis obsolète. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ta façon de raisonner est complètement abrutie. Je ne sais pas ce que faisaient tes anciens maîtres avec toi, mais moi, je ne t'utiliserais pas. »

_Il alla l'enlacer pour la calmer, Pandora reniflant assez bruyamment en se laissant faire par son maître. Elle ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos. Vraiment... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Enfin bon, Pandora était l'unique femme avec Tyrania à ne pas le considérer comme un violeur et surtout, elle était assez spéciale._

C'était bizarre cette sensation... Elle se sentait très bien avec son maître. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer du dégoût envers lui comme avec les autres. Il semblait si chaleureux comparé aux autres maîtres. Elle ferma ses yeux, laissant ses larmes se glisser sur sa joue alors qu'elle restait contre Xano.  
  
« Tant... que vous n'êtes pas mort, je resterais avec vous. »

« J'y compte bien. Du moins, je ne suis pas trop pour mourir mais je veux dire par là... que même si tu es le Bouclier du Dieu Originel ou je ne sais quoi, tu es d'abord Pandora. Je sais que c'est un peu simpliste mais... Essaye de penser simplement pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en ce moment ? »

« Que vous resterez mon maître à tout jamais. Ils ne ... m'ont jamais dit ça. »

_Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être un bouclier avec Xano. L'homme aux cheveux blancs lui rappelait quelqu'un... mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses pensées restaient confuses et distantes quand elle y réfléchissait._

« C'est bon ? Tu es calmée maintenant ? Tu devrais aller te coucher et la prochaine fois, ne me propose plus une telle chose. Tu me le promets ? »

_Il la retira de ses bras, posant ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et dorés pour observer son regard. Elle eut son visage qui rougissait légèrement mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle murmura avec une petite voix enjouée :_

« Je vous le promets Jok... Monsieur Xano Likan ? »

« Y a du progrès, beaucoup de progrès. Aller, bonne nuit. »

« Dormez bien, Xano Likan et merci encore pour ce que vous avez dit ! »

« Je le pensais sincèrement. »

_Il la laissa filer alors qu'elle sautillait presque de joie en retournant dans la tente où dormaient Shala et les autres. Une affaire de réglée, une ! Pandora ressemblait presque à une petite sœur à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger à cause de lui. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il alla éteindre le feu, passant une main devant sa bouche avant de s'enfoncer dans sa propre tente où dormait paisiblement Tyrania._

« Ahhhh. Vraiment, quelle journée fatigante aujourd'hui. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de me reposer... contre Tyrania. »

_Il disait ça d'une voix faible et pour lui-même. Il regarda le sac de couchage dans lequel Tyrania s'était endormie puis un autre. Avec un petit sourire, il alla se faufiler près de Tyrania, poussant des petits rires amusés et intimidés. Elle était de dos et il posa ses deux mains juste au-dessous de la poitrine de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Sa tête était posée contre le dos de Tyrania et il fermait déjà les yeux, heureux comme un enfant._

« Si tu veux... Je peux me retourner. »

« Hein ? Que ? Tu... Je t'ai réveillée ? »

« Non, j'étais réveillée depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, j'ai entendu toute ta conversation avec Pandora. J'étais là pour... lui donner des conseils lorsque tu étais parti. »

« C'est donc... normal qu'elle parle comme ça ? »

« Certains ont bien tenté de la faire dire maître pour des petites choses perverses mais généralement, elle refusait et si ils se montraient un peu trop collants, je m'occupais de leur casser les mains. »

_Il eut un grand sourire qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il serra avec plus de tendresse Tyrania pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Vraiment, elle était tellement... elle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour décrire la jeune femme. Avec timidité, elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, les levant légèrement pour les poser sur sa poitrine. Il remarqua directement le changement de texture et sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer ses mains :  
_  
« Ty... rania ? Tu... »

« Si... nous nous reconnaissons comme un couple dès aujourd'hui, ces... gestes sont normaux, n'est-ce pas ? Je... Je n'y connais rien contrairement à toi. »

_Elle murmurait ça d'une voix très faible et il poussa un léger soupir. Vraiment... Tyrania était irremplaçable à ses yeux, ce n'était pas possible d'imaginer une autre femme à part elle. Il empoigna ses deux seins avec affection, les pressant tandis qu'un petit cri étouffé s'échappait des lèvres de Tyrania._

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Xano ?! »

« Je vais simplement te montrer à quel point je t'aime. »

_Il releva ses cheveux dorés, venant déposer un délicat baiser sur le cou de la jeune femme à l'œil violet. Un courant électrique parcouru le corps de Tyrania, celle-ci se mettant à gémir en restant complètement inactive. Elle... Ahhhh... C'était quoi ça ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple baiser il semblait si différent. Elle... Elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Elle se sentait si excitée comparée aux autres fois. C'était donc ça... avec Xano ? Malgré le fait que sa tenue n'était pas moulante, deux pointes apparaissaient au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Arrête... Non, n'arrête pas ! Non... Non... Ah... »

« Je crois que j'ai remarqué que tu apprécies ce traitement, Tyrania. »

_Il retira l'une de ses mains, venant faire tourner la tête de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés qui poussait des râles. Il alla l'embrasser longuement, Tyrania répondant à ce baiser alors que la main libre de Xano s'amusait à pincer les tétons à travers la robe rouge et bleue. Réaction en chaîne, elle lui envoya sa langue dans sa bouche à cause de ce geste._

Finalement, elle se retourna complètement, se laissant manipuler par les mains du jeune homme tout en continuant de l'embrasser comme une folle. Ils restaient plutôt discrets, voulant éviter de réveiller les autres. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela suffisait amplement à la jeune femme qui caressa le dos de Xano avec amour. Elle retira ses lèvres, tentant de lui parler sans tremblements dans la voix :  
  
« Et... et après, Xano ? Nous devons... »

« C'est à toi de voir. Je ne veux pas... te forcer et puis, je comprendrais... »

« Alors... On continue les baisers jusqu'à étouffement. »

_Depuis tout ce temps, c'était la seule chose qui l'importait. Sentir les lèvres de Xano contre les siennes pendant des heures, c'était simplement ça qu'elle voulait. Il retira sa main posée sur le sein droit au téton durci, caressant les cheveux dorés de la jeune femme. Il recommença à l'embrasser, Tyrania lui rendant son baiser, ce petit jeu durant toute la nuit._

Finalament, au petit matin, chacun dormait dans les bras de l'autre, la tête à la même hauteur, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils se réveillèrent seulement quand Pandora pénétra dans la tente, leur signalant qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Bâillant l'un après l'autre, Xano et Tyrania se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que la jeune femme ne vienne l'embrasser sur les lèvres en murmurant un :  
  
« Bonjour, monsieur. »

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. »

_Il se laissa embrasser tendrement, lui rendant ce baiser après quelques secondes. Il redressa le haut de son corps, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés faisant de même. Il craqua les os de son cou, se levant complètement tout en prenant la main de Tyrania pour l'aider. Celle-ci accepta l'aide de Xano tandis qu'ils quittaient la tente, main dans la main.  
_  
« Bonjour, Maître Xano ! »

« Du maître... On aura vraiment tout vu dans ce monde. »

_Les yeux violets de Shala se posèrent sur Xano puis sur Pandora qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et lui demanda de bien vouloir la suivre pour qu'il soit installé. Bien entendu, elle demanda la même chose à Tyrania et les trois personnes furent réunies au même endroit. D'un côté, les trois Reines, de l'autre Xano, Tyrania et Pandora. Chaque groupe mangeait dans son coin et discutait uniquement entre leurs membres._

« Merci encore pour hier soir, Maître Xano. »

« Hum... J'y pense, ce n'est pas Maître mais... »

« Monsieur Xano, Monsieur ! Je suis désolée ! »

« Et bien... Dis moi Pandora, tu sembles avoir bien changé en une journée. Je te trouve bien plus enjouée que d'habitude. »

_Tyrania avait fait cette remarque en observant la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Celle-ci hocha la tête positivement tandis que Xano mangeait tranquillement en écoutant les deux femmes. Pandora expliquait à Tyrania tout ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme. Tyrania observa Xano du coin de l'œil, un sourire caché sur ses lèvres. Bien entendu, elle savait tout ce que Pandora lui disait mais elle faisait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. A la fin de tout ça, elle prit la tête de Xano sous son bras, frottant son poing contre le sommet de son crâne.  
_  
« Et oui, Pandora ! Quand il le veut, cet imbécile peut être un véritable homme ! »

« Faites attention à ne pas lui faire trop de mal, mademoiselle Tyrania ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a le crâne dur mon Xano ! »

_Elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue devant tout le monde, le visage de Xano virant au rouge alors qu'elle retirait son bras. Il prit les assiettes, se dirigeant vers l'autre groupe pour récupérer les leurs en les saluant :  
_  
« Bonjour Luna, Nelya et Shala. Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour Xano. Ca pouvait aller mieux. Pandora est venue un peu tard dans la nuit et elle semblait assez agitée mais sinon, j'ai bien dormi. »

_Luna lui répondait avec neutralité mais un fin sourire tandis que les deux autres femmes restaient complètement muettes. Il poussa un léger soupir, se disant qu'un jour ou l'autre, elles allaient bien lui parler. Il alla nettoyer les assiettes, Pandora venant à côté de lui pour l'aider à démonter les tentes ensuite._

« Encore une fois merci, Monsieur Xano ! »

« Tu te répètes mais arrête avec ça... Me donner du Monsieur, je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! »

« Vous êtes plus vieux que moi physiquement alors je vous appelle comme ça. »

_Il rigola ainsi que la jeune femme, tous les deux accomplissant les diverses tâches ménagères liées au camping avant de se préparer pour la journée. Vraiment, tout allait bien mieux maintenant que toutes les affaires étaient réglées. Le petit groupe se remit en route après les dernières vérifications, se coupant en deux parties comme habituellement. Seule Luna semblait soucieuse au sujet des deux autres Reines, se demandant si elle faisait le bon choix. Nelya et Shala restaient pourtant muettes.  
_  
« Mes Félicitations, Joker Blanc. J'ai senti la mort de Birébot même dans ma dimension. »

_Encore Malar ? Il était toujours en train de parler dans ce monde ?! Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, est-ce que cette voix portait partout dans le monde ou alors seulement dans le lieu où il se trouvait ? Tyrania et Pandora se mirent autour de Xano, celui-ci faisant apparaître des boules ténébreuses dans ses mains._

« Quand même... Je me disais bien qu'un robot cassé de la sorte ne pourrait rien faire mais je pensais causer plus de dégâts que cela. »

« Encore en train de se cacher... Ca ne sert à rien de lui parler. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi des soldats ne sont pas à ta recherche ? Car les Rois règnent en ce monde avec une justice impartiale. Ils ne veulent pas voir s'écouler le sang aussi inutilement. Ils savent très bien que des humains ne pourraient rien contre vous. »

« Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ? Qu'il s'exprime mieux ! »

_A chaque fois qu'il entendait cette voix, il s'énervait pour un rien. Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Malar avait le don pour l'agacer si facilement. La voix de l'homme aux cheveux blonds reprenait, toujours aussi railleuse :  
_  
« J'ai demandé aux Rois qu'ils envoient deux autres de leurs Atouts. Cette fois-ci, tu n'auras pas autant de chance qu'auparavant. »

« Qu'ils nous les expédient, je les attends et de pied ferme ! On ne va pas se laisser marcher dessus par ce type. Nous sommes de plus en plus fort au final, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. »

« Au passage, tu devrais te méfier... Plus les Atouts viendront vers toi, plus ils deviendront puissants. Si cela s'avère nécessaire, la garde rapprochée des Rois s'occupera personnellement de toi. »

_La voix s'éteignit dans le vide alors que Xano poussa un profond soupir. Bon... Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour faire le malin. Il se tourna vers Tyrania et les autres : Si il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger, ils devaient quitter ce royaume et cette île. Il toussa une fois, puis une seconde fois pour prendre la parole sur un ton solennel : _

« On va quitter le royaume principal. Nous allons avoir trop de problèmes sinon. Je connais un endroit où nous rendre. C'est chez une amie que j'ai rencontrée dans le royaume de Sterivia. Luna, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est toi qui connais le mieux les royaumes, non ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nous guider s'il te plaît ? »

_La jeune femme aux franges blanches semblait surprise par les paroles de Xano mais s'exécuta en hochant la tête positivement. Elle quitta son groupe formé avec Nelya et Shala, les deux femmes regardant d'un mauvais œil le départ de Luna. L'ancienne Apireine se positionna à la hauteur de Xano, prenant un ton neutre tout en marchant à côté de lui :  
_  
« Même si cela peut paraître absurde, j'ai remarqué que pour passer d'une île à une autre, un courant peut nous y emmener. Au final, la chute mortelle qui peut faire trembler les nouveaux arrivants n'est qu'une fausse idée reçue. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Pour quitter le royaume principal, j'ai ma petite idée. Nous allons nous diriger vers le sud-ouest. »

« Euh... D'accord, d'accord. Nous te suivons. »

_Luna prit les devants, Xano haussant les épaules en regardant Tyrania et Pandora pour dire qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. La jeune femme à la tenue moulante blanche murmurait quelques paroles pour elle, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Donc... Si ils se dirigeaient vers le Sud-Ouest, ils allaient tomber dans le royaume de Sterivia._

Une amie ? Xano avait une amie qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle prit une profonde respiration, fermant son œil violet. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle tira sur la joue de Xano, celui-ci poussant un léger cri de douleur. Enfin, elle lui demanda la question qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue :  
  
« Qui est ton amie ? Je la connais ? Elle est amie jusqu'où ? »

« Tu verras, aie, aie, aie ! Elle m'a sauvé alors que j'avais des problèmes mais lâche moi ! »


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une jeune femme mystérieus

**Chapitre 18 : Une jeune femme mystérieuse**

« Ca fait combien de jours que l'on marche comme ça ? Nous y sommes bientôt Luna ? Je l'espère car plus on perd de temps, plus les deux Atouts se rapprocheront de nous. »

« Hiiiii ! Arrête de me stresser comme ça, Xano ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi nerveux que ça ! On va y arriver bientôt ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! »

_La jeune femme aux franges blanches sautillait sur place pour dire au jeune homme aux cheveux de même couleur d'être un peu plus calme. Tyrania et Pandora restaient près d'eux, les deux autres Reines discutant entre elles. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'ils parcouraient les plaines et ils étaient passés d'îles en îles. La première fois, Xano avait crié légèrement de peur mais Luna lui avait pris la main pour le calmer. Les autres les avaient suivi mais il avait été heureux de reposer un pied sur la terre ferme._

« Mais quand même… Plus j'y réfléchis, plus c'est étonnant, Tyrania. »

« De quoi, Xano ? »

« Les Rois… Je pensais qu'ils allaient se mettre à nous attaquer personnellement, ils en seraient bien capables pourtant. Mais… Malar a dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir de sang inutile couler. Ils sont bizarres… ces Rois. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils sont quand même à notre poursuite, non ? Ils veulent nous tuer mais ne t'en fais pas, je te protègerais ! Aucun d'entre n'eux n'oseront s'en prendre à toi avec moi dans les parages ! »

_La femme aux cheveux dorés poussa un rire amusé, prenant le bras de Xano dans le sien tout en marchant côte à côte. Pandora ne disait rien mais gardait le sourire tandis que Luna reprenait la parole : Elle ressentait dans l'atmosphère qu'ils s'approchaient du royaume de Sterivia. Tant mieux ! Mais maintenant… Elle devait faire confiance à Xano… Oui, elle ne savait pas où il allait les emmener._

« Cette femme ? Xano ? Elle est comment ? Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas une ennemie ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances mais je me suis fait attaqué par un Cavalier juste après sa rencontre. Elle m'a nourri pendant quelques heures et elle était vraiment remarquable. »

« J'espère que tu ne l'as pas draguée… comme les autres. »

_Tyrania lui tira l'oreille pour avoir une réponse, le jeune homme gémissant que ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré le fait qu'Aliréna était très gentille et belle, il n'avait pas esquissé un seul mauvais geste envers elle. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Elle semblait si différente des autres… Il poussa un léger soupir, passant une main sur son oreille pour se la caresser après le tirage de Tyrania. Celle-ci restait quand même très jalouse malgré ce qui se passait entre eux depuis bientôt une semaine. Du côté de Pandora, celle-ci s'ouvrait de plus en plus à Xano, parlant souvent avec lui dès qu'ils étaient seuls ou avec Tyrania. Elle semblait montrer plus de sentiments qu'auparavant et cela était un véritable plaisir visuel pour le jeune homme._

_Luna s'arrêta subitement, demandant à Xano et aux autres de faire de même. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le royaume de Sterivia, elle le sentait bien. C'était vraiment autre chose… Elle indiqua à tout le monde qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans l'endroit que Xano voulait et celui-ci se mit à réfléchir longuement. Maintenant… Le problème était de trouver Aliréna._

« Bonjour… Xano, Tyrania et Pandora. Et bonjour à tes amies que je ne connais pas. »

_Il sursauta en même temps que Pandora et Tyrania. Une voix féminine venait de les appeler et tous tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'un des arbres. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds apparaissait devant eux et un grand sourire parcouru les lèvres de Xano :_

« Aliréna ! Mais… Comment… »

« Je sais que tu t'étais enfui de Malar et… J'ai retrouvé mon petit panier en osier au beau milieu du chemin. Ahhhh… Tu ne veux pas me présenter à tes amies ? Je connais déjà ces deux demoiselles. »

_Elle désigna du regard Tyrania et Pandora. La première restait interdite : Ainsi… Il connaissait Aliréna ? Toute la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune femme venait de disparaître subitement. C'était facile à expliquer et elle poussa un léger grognement. Xano présenta tout d'abord Luna puis ensuite Shala et Nelya. La femme aux longs cheveux violets prit la parole :_

« Une amie ? C'est cela ? Vous êtes une amie ? Ou plus qu'une amie pour lui ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas vu son caractère et ses habitudes. »

« Je confirme les dires de Shala. Etiez-vous consentante au moins ? »

« MAIS TAISEZ VOUS BON SANG ! »

_Il criait envers Nelya et Shala, les deux femmes ne reculant même pas d'un pas pour faire front à Xano. Celui-ci était rouge de honte de les entendre dire de telles choses tandis que Tyrania s'était mise à grogner avec plus de force. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ces deux boulettes ! Aliréna observa Shala puis Nelya, la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise. Ces deux femmes n'hésitaient pas à dire que Xano se comportait d'une façon très vulgaire avec les femmes ? Elle se tourna vers lui :_

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Xano ? »

« Elles blasphèment, elles racontent n'importe quoi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas les croire hein ? Aliréna, répond moi ! »

« Je ne crois ni l'un, ni l'autre. Veuillez me suivre. »

_Elle se retourna, se mettant à marcher alors que Xano ne comprenait pas la réaction de cette jeune femme. Du côté de Tyrania, elle trouvait que le jeune homme était un peu trop familier avec cette femme et les doutes revenaient inexorablement. Il était quand même un coureur de jupons et il n'avait pas été un modèle dans sa jeunesse. Elle observa Shala et Nelya, son œil violet montrant qu'elle n'allait pas tolérer encore plus longtemps les agressions verbales envers Xano. Du côté de Pandora, celle-ci s'approcha d'Aliréna, lui parlant tout en murmurant, personne ne pouvant entendre ce que disaient les deux femmes._

« Vous devez avoir faim, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas très loin de chez moi. Une vingtaine de kilomètres tout au plus. J'espère que vous aimez marcher. »

« Aucun problème, ça ne me gêne pas. Et peut-être que la fatigue fera taire ces deux vipères qui n'arrêtent pas de comploter dans mon dos. »

_Il ciblait directement Shala et Nelya, ne se privant pas pour leur donner ce petit surnom qui allait si bien aux deux femmes. Elles ne répondirent pas à la provocation, Tyrania lui serrant la main avec insistance. Elle avait sa main dans la sienne pour montrer clairement que Xano n'était pas disponible. Celui-ci l'observa du regard, poussant un petit rire amusé avant de l'embrasser sur la joue :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… »

« J'ai justement tout à m'en faire. Aliréna est une gentille femme, bien plus que n'importe qui. Je le sais bien puisque c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes rentrée dans la ville capitale. »

« Oui ? Vous parlez de moi ? »

_Aliréna s'était retournée pour être à la hauteur de Xano et Tyrania. Un petit coup d'œil bleu sur les deux mains qui liaient le duo et elle eut un fin sourire tracé sur ses lèvres. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, se remettant en route sans attendre de réponse à sa question. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et Aliréna ainsi que Pandora discutaient entre elles. Luna les suivait sans un mot, Xano et Tyrania derrière elle, mains dans la main alors qu'en queue de file se trouvaient Nelya et Shala. Finalement, le groupe se retrouva dans la maisonnette d'Aliréna, celle-ci les ayant laissés rentrer. Elle était partie dans la cuisine, parlant malgré la distance à Xano et aux autres personnes :_

« Je vais de ce pas vous préparer quelque chose à manger. Comme vous êtes vraiment nombreux, je n'aurais sûrement pas assez d'assiettes. Qui commence ? »

« Mettez Luna, Pandora, Shala et Nelya ensemble. Ensuite, moi et Tyrania, nous mangerons avec toi, il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

« Pour ma part, il y a un problème, Xano. Si tu veux briser le groupe en deux, libre à toi, mais je ne te permets pas de me dicter des ordres. »

_Shala s'était positionnée devant Xano, croisant ses bras au niveau de la poitrine. Il demanda à Tyrania de bien vouloir se pousser un peu alors qu'il craquait les os de son cou. Si il devait remettre en place l'ancienne Altaria, il n'allait pas se gêner. Nelya restait muette et n'esquissait aucun mouvement pour aider Shala tandis que Xano prit la parole :_

« Moi ? Briser le groupe en deux ? Depuis que Malar a retiré ce charme autour de moi, vous n'arrêtez pas de balancer que je vous ai violées, toi, Luna et Nelya ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'insulter dans mon dos et c'est moi qui briser le groupe ? C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de le pourrir depuis le début ! Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux te barrer d'ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et cela, qu'importe si tu es une Reine ou non ? »

« Ah oui ? Même si je suis une Reine, tu me dis de partir ? Et bien soit, je m'en vais ! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux violets semblait furieuse et Xano l'était tout autant. Elle fit tomber une chaise, quittant la demeure en claquant la porte tandis que Nelya s'apprêtait à la suivre. Avec violence, Xano la repoussa avant de lui crier :_

« Toi, tu restes ici ! C'est moi qui vais régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Tu n'as aucun ordre… »

_Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Tyrania posé sur elle. L'ancienne Feunard ne semblait pas plaisanter non plus. Nelya allait rester sagement ici et lui allait se mettre à la poursuite de Shala. Il claqua la porte à son tour alors qu'Aliréna sortait de la cuisine avec une casserole. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir les deux personnes :_

« Où sont-ils passés ? »

« Une petite affaire à résoudre pour que tout se passe bien mieux. »

« Bien entendu, Tyrania. Veuillez rester ici. Pandora, pourrais-tu mettre les couverts pendant que je ne suis pas là ? Merci beaucoup. »

_Elle remercia la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et dorés, quittant la maisonnette avec un grand sourire. Tyrania n'osa pas l'arrêter, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire tandis que Pandora se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour faire ce qu'Aliréna venait de lui demander._

« Toi ! Tu vas t'arrêter maintenant ! »

« JAMAIS ! Espèce d'enfoiré de violeur ! »

« J'en… AI MARRE DE CA ! »

_Violeur, violeur, elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ! Il fit apparaître ses deux ailes de coton, rappelant celles de l'ancienne Altaria. Il décolla dans les airs mais la jeune femme faisait de même, se retournant pour l'avoir en face de lui. Elle lui disait sur un ton irrité :_

« De quoi ? De se prendre la vérité en pleine face ? »

« Non de balancer des conneries de ce genre ! Tu vas arrêter maintenant ou sinon, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te filer une sévère correction, Shala ! »

« Tiens donc… Maintenant tu veux me frapper ? Après le viol, me tabasser… Quel pitoyable humain que tu fais… »

« Je suis autant humain que toi et tu le sais bien ! »

_Il transforma ses deux mains en griffes, faisant apparaître une boule de feu au-dessus de celle de droite. Il envoya la boule de feu au niveau du visage de Shala mais celle-ci fit un petit geste de la tête pour l'éviter avec aisance. C'était à son tour d'attaquer et elle semblait tout aussi décidée que Xano à se battre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, un rayon gelé en sortant pour se diriger vers Xano. D'un coup d'aile de coton, il arrêta le rayon en disant :_

« C'est tout ce que tu as maintenant ? Tu es devenu bien plus faible depuis que tu n'es plus une Atout, Shala. »

« LA FERME, XANO ! »

_Elle lui hurlait dessus, s'envolant en sa direction, ses deux pieds devenus des serres. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui dire ça, ce sale type ?! Il n'y connaissait rien à l'histoire ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres devant Xano mais un mur fait de lianes vint s'interposer entre elle et lui. Une voix très douce se faisant entendre :_

« Allons allons… Qui vous a dit que vous deviez vous battre ? »

« Mademoiselle Aliréna ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« IMBECILE ! Tu fais confiance trop facilement aux autres ! C'est une Atout, ça crève les yeux ! Pourquoi elle n'était pas surprise en nous voyant ?! Tu n'y comprends rien ! »

« Shala, il serait temps de te calmer. Vous allez descendre bien gentiment et revenir chez moi, ne m'obligez pas à vous forcer. »

« Mademoiselle Aliréna, vous… vous êtes vraiment une Atout ? »

_Il descendait tout en faisant disparaître ses ailes. Toute colère avait disparu alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait son petit sourire et Shala revient près de Xano. Aliréna hocha la tête positivement pour répondre à la question du jeune homme._

« Je suis bien une Atout, Xano mais… »

_Elle posa un doigt sur le nez du Joker Blanc avant de reprendre d'une voix amusée :_

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. »

« Et pourquoi devrions nous te croire ? Tu es peut-être l'une des deux Atouts à notre poursuite. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. »

« Tu n'as confiance en personne, Shala. Cela ne date pas d'hier, je le sais très bien. Je suis au courant de tout… dans les moindres détails. Xano, qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Ou… non ? »

_Elle attendait une réponse de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. En un sens, elle avait bien sauvé la vie de celui-ci en le nourrissant alors… si elle était vraiment une ennemie, elle l'aurait tué depuis belle lurette. Il soupira en disant qu'il était d'accord et qu'il pensait qu'elle était avec lui. Les lianes disparurent tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route, Aliréna entre Xano et Shala. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus préféra les prévenir d'éviter de se disputer pendant le repas sinon elle risquerait de se mettre en colère, chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle eut un petit sourire à la fin de cette phrase._

« XANO ! Tu... Tu vas bien ? »

_Tyrania s'approcha de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure alors qu'elle jetait un regard mauvais à Shala. Celui-ci le lui rendit, se dirigeant vers Nelya qui restait immobile. La discussion allait se passer dans le mental et la guerre était loin d'être terminée. Vraiment… La bande s'était coupée en deux groupes et il murmura pour lui-même :_

« J'aurais encore préféré que le charme ne disparaisse jamais. »

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Xano ? Ca ne va pas ? »

_Tyrania passa une main sur le front du jeune homme, vérifiant son état. Aliréna félicita Pandora pour ce qu'elle avait et pour son obéissance et tout le monde se mit à table comme l'avait proposé Xano il y a une quinzaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seulement avec Tyrania et Aliréna, il demanda à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds :_

« Comment ça se fait… que vous n'êtes pas avec Malar ? »

« Si tu me vouvoies, je me vois obligée de ne pas te répondre. Mon statut te gêne t-il tant que ça pour que le tutoiement soit fini ? »

« Non, non… Je… m'excuse. »

« Je vais te répondre quand même : Je ne suis avec Malar, ni avec vous. Je suis Aliréna et tout simplement moi. Je préfère rester seule. »

« Mais… Et Malar ? Il doit être au courant que tu es une Atout ! »

_Elle rigola légèrement, mangeant un morceau alors que Tyrania écoutait la conversation d'une oreille intéressée. Elle n'y prenait pas part mais elle avait bien entendu… Aliréna était une Atout donc quelqu'un de puissant… Mais pourtant, elle semblait si innocente._

« Oh… Il peut toujours faire ce qu'il veut, il ne peut pas grand-chose contre moi. Bien entendu, il est plus puissant que moi mais… Il n'osera jamais lever la main vers moi. »

« Je comprend… Enfin je crois mais… »

« Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite et les Rois pensent pareil. »

« Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es du côté des Rois ? Non, quand même… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Simplement, les Rois détestent toute forme de violence si elle est inutile. C'est pourquoi ils n'envoient pas des soldats vous chercher. Ils savent que ces morts ne servaient à rien. »

« Et ils ont raison ! Je les exploserais en mille morceaux si il le fallait ! »

_Tyrania prit la parole brièvement, expliquant par là que si quelqu'un tentait de s'approcher de son Xano, il allait avoir sacrément mal. Aliréna émit un petit sourire tandis que Xano baissait la tête, légèrement gêné par les propos de Tyrania. La suite de la soirée se déroula tranquillement._

_La maison d'Aliréna ne comportait que trois chambres dont une pour Aliréna. Les deux autres seraient occupées par Xano et Tyrania dans l'une ainsi que Shala et Nelya dans l'autre. Luna et Pandora dormiraient sur le fauteuil et l'autre sur le canapé. Xano se sentait un peu mal vis-à-vis des deux femmes et il murmura :_

« Que Luna et Pandora dorment dans le lit, Tyrania sur le canapé et moi sur le fauteuil. Et il n'y a pas à discuter ! »

_Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole, s'installant sur le fauteuil en croisant les bras. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et fit semblant de s'endormir. Tyrania eut un grand sourire, venant sauter sur lui en disant à toutes :_

« Je dors avec lui ! Aucun problème pour Luna et Pandora. »

_Tant qu'elle pouvait dormir avec Xano, le reste, elle s'en fichait complètement. Enlaçant le jeune homme malgré la position très embêtante, elle ferma ses yeux, sa tête posée sur le torse de Xano. Ils allaient assez mal au dos mais si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient… Aliréna revint avec une couverture en laine qu'elle déposa sur Xano et Tyrania, leur disant qu'il valait mieux dormir sur le canapé pour être bien allongés. Pandora et Luna saluèrent le couple en leur souhaitant la bonne nuit tandis que Nelya et Shala restaient muettes. Aliréna toussa légèrement, posant son regard saphir sur Shala. Celle-ci s'arrêta, murmurant un :_

« Bo…nne nuit Xano. »

« Pareillement, Shala. Et il en est de même pour Nelya. »

_Celle-ci lui répondit de bien dormir alors qu'elles s'éloignaient toutes les deux. Finalement, après deux à trois minutes, tout le monde était parti se coucher et Tyrania murmurait :_

« On va sur le canapé ? Mais… Il n'y a de place que pour une seule personne donc… Il faudra que l'un dorme sur l'autre. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu comme maintenant mais en plus confortable ? »

_Elle tira la langue avec un grand sourire, il avait bien compris de quoi elle voulait parler. Ils se relevèrent, le jeune homme allant se coucher sur le canapé tandis que Tyrania tenait la couverture. Les bras grands ouverts, Xano alla accueillir la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés dans ces derniers alors qu'elle déposait la couverture sur leurs deux corps. Logés l'un contre l'autre, il lui chuchota :_

« Il faudra faire attention à ne pas tomber durant la nuit. »

« Vraiment… Tu ne penses qu'à des idioties quand tu veux ! Bonne nuit mon amour. »

_Elle alla l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, le jeune homme répondant au baiser alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux au même instant. Bien que ce n'était pas leur demeure, ils se sentaient un peu chez eux cette nuit, unis l'un contre l'autre._


	19. Chapitre 19 : La véritable beauté

**Chapitre 19 : La véritable beauté**

« Oh… Qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux. »

_Aliréna se trouvait devant les corps endormis de Xano et de Tyrania. La bouche grande ouverte, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs avait la main droite qui pendait lamentablement vers le sol tandis que celle de gauche enserrait Tyrania avec tendresse. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés avait sa tête posée sur son torse, ses deux mains autour du corps de Xano. Elle avait un sourire ravi et la couverture était posée sur les deux personnes. Aliréna s'approcha de Xano et de Tyrania, murmurant à l'oreille du jeune homme :_

« Et bien… Tu me sembles bien heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Grrrr… »

_Tyrania poussa un petit glapissement énervé, ayant entendu une voix féminine dans son rêve. C'était plus que déplaisant quand on savait qu'elle réservait cet endroit pour ses moments intimes avec Xano. Aliréna eut un petit sourire en observant Tyrania puis passa une main dans les cheveux blancs du jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait surpris dans ses rêves mais ne bougea pas. Ils dormaient tous paisiblement et profondément :_

« Combien de temps as-tu attendu pour que ce moment arrive ? Je me rappelle… de tout… Depuis le début, tu faisais semblant d'être joyeux mais même quelqu'un comme toi n'est pas parfait. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de remarquable. »

_Elle soupira de joie, se relevant tout en quittant les cheveux blancs de Xano. Elle devait préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sept personnes, un nombre très important. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, elle pensera à acheter plus de couverts. Les Reines du jeune homme dormaient dans les chambres et elle avait été surprise par le changement de comportement de Pandora. La pauvre n'avait pas eut la vie facile et pourtant… Sinon, il y avait le cas de Shala qui l'intriguait un peu. D'après ce qu'elle avait crut entendre, elle ne devrait pas se comporter de cette façon. C'était vraiment bizarre…_

« Enfin bon, je n'ai pas à me poser de questions. Tout problème a sa solution. »

_Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'affairant à préparer le petit-déjeuner comme elle l'avait promis. Il fallait laisser les personnes dormir encore un peu. Il était si tôt, à peine cinq ou six heures du matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller à l'aurore… Peut-être à cause de sa condition d'Atout ? Prendre la forme d'une pokémon ou celle d'une humaine… Elle avait les traits d'un pokémon en ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs liés aux plantes. Vraiment… Avoir autant de monde chez elle, c'était plus que surprenant mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. A force de rester éloignée de tout le monde, elle avait oublié que la présence d'autres personnes pouvait être tout aussi bénéfique._

« Vraiment… Te revoir une fois… Puis une seconde fois. Dire que je ne pensais pas que Pandora et cette jeune demoiselle étaient vraiment avec toi. C'est bien mieux que Pandora soit avec toi qu'avec l'un de ces hommes… Et que Shala le soit aussi. Cela est vraiment bizarre que la première et la dernière Atouts soient avec toi mais… En un sens, tout se rapproche de la fin et tu auras besoin d'elles pour accéder à cet espace éloigné de tous et de toutes. Ah… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je parle toute seule maintenant ? »

_Elle rigola faiblement, posant une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le rire et ne pas réveiller le reste de la maison. Il était temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ils pouvaient bien rester ici pendant une journée encore, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter d'être ici, loin de là._

« Hummmmm… Tyrania, ne bouge pas trop… »

_Il marmonnait ces quelques mots en sentant la jeune femme qui bougeait sur lui. Pendant toute la nuit, aucun n'avait fait un mouvement, sachant pertinemment que cela serait une mauvaise idée. Mais là… Elle semblait bouger un peu trop à son goût. Il ouvrit ses yeux, l'œil violet de la jeune femme l'observant avec tendresse et confusion._

« Ca ne va pas ma douce ? Tu sembles… embêtée. »

« Bonjour… Xano. Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans mon rêve. Une odeur de femme… et ce n'était pas la mienne ! Tu n'oserais pas me tromper dans mes rêves quand même ? »

_Est-ce qu'elle plaisantait ou non ? En la regardant, elle semblait sérieuse, très sérieuse. Il eut un petit fou rire difficile à cacher mais l'enlaça avec amour. Vraiment, penser de telles choses, il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça._

« Et si c'était le cas, que me ferais-tu ? »

« Je serais… obligée de te découper en morceaux et de les donner aux chiens. »

« Oh… Quelle annonce plus que surprenante venant de ta part. Un petit baiser pour le bonjour quotidien ? Ou alors… non ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Dans mon rêve, tu semblais très proche de cette femme. Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner ça. »

« C'est toi qui rêve et imagine toutes ces choses. Pour ma part, je ne pensais qu'à toi. »

_Il lui toucha le bout du nez avec un grand sourire, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés se mettant à rougir subitement avant de baisser la tête. Elle lui murmura qu'elle était d'accord pour le baiser et releva la tête en fermant son œil violet. Il fit de même, rapprochant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser longuement et avec amour, tandis que des petits toussotements se faisaient entendre à côté d'eux. Luna et Pandora étaient debout, les mains posées sur le ventre tandis qu'il les remarqua finalement. Il poussa un petit cri étouffé par le baiser en ouvrant les yeux, s'écroulant sur le sol avec Tyrania sur lui. Celle-ci ne semblait même pas remarqué qu'ils venaient de tomber._

« Le… petit-déjeuner est prêt, Xano et Tyrania. Tout le monde est déjà debout. Vous devriez faire de même… enfin… quand vous aurez terminé votre affaire. Pandora, nous devrions y aller maintenant. »

_La jeune femme aux yeux verts souriait avant de s'éloigner avec Luna. Après une trentaine de secondes, Tyrania rouvrit les yeux, remarquant où ils se trouvaient. Légèrement surprise, elle n'en restait pas moins heureuse de se sentir sur lui. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever, prenant la parole :_

« Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter… J'aimerais que ça soit à tes côtés, Xano. »

« Et bien… Tu me sembles un peu maussade. Tu es plus pétillante d'habitude. Ca ne va pas ma grande ? Raconte moi tout. »

« Simplement… On ne sera jamais tranquilles avant d'en avoir terminé avec Malar et si… Il y avait un problème ? Et si… L'un d'entre nous ou alors… quelqu'un de proche devait mourir ? Je ne veux plus revivre ça. »

« C'est la vie, Tyrania mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je resterais auprès de toi-même si je devais mourir. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. »

_Pas cette fois… Ils étaient ensembles. Ils se reconnaissaient mutuellement comme un couple. Il se leva à son tour, un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres après ce qu'il venait de dire. Cette brève discussion avait eut l'effet d'une douche froide mais… Ils restaient unis, c'est tout ce qui importait à ce moment. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres, Aliréna ayant décidé de créer des couverts faits à partir de plantes. Cela semblait moins hygiénique mais ça donnait un autre sens à l'esthétisme. _

« Enfin debout les deux paresseux ? Venez vous installer. »

« Bonjour Aliréna. Bonjour Nelya. Bonjour Shala. Bonjour Luna et enfin bonjour Pandora. »

_Tyrania les salua d'un bref hochement de tête, s'asseyant à côté de Xano alors que chacun mangeait tranquillement. Personne ne prit la parole sauf Aliréna et le Joker Blanc, les deux personnes discutant de choses relativement importantes :_

« Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, Aliréna ? Je te sentirais plus en sécurité à mes côtés qu'en restant ici… Maintenant que je sais que tu es une Atout, je me dis que tu es une cible pour Malar et ses complices. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Xano. Il ne me fera rien du tout. Il n'osera pas car il sait que ça pourrait le mener à sa perte si il tentait de me toucher. »

« Mais… Je… Ah… Je ne peux pas te forcer mais quand même… »

« Vraiment, il n'y a aucun souci. Arrête de te tracasser pour ça. Je vais néanmoins vous aider : Les Atouts au service des Rois sont toujours à votre poursuite mais je vais vous dire ce que vous allez devoir faire. »

_Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger, chacun ayant ses yeux dirigés vers Aliréna. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds semblait en connaître bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était une Atout… mais laquelle ? Il n'osait pas lui poser cette question, se disant que cela pouvait paraître assez indélicat. Généralement, seuls les ennemis donnaient leurs numéros et… Il ne voulait pas la considérer comme tel._

« Vous allez devoir chercher l'Excuse. Cette personne sera la seule capable de vous permettre de combattre les Rois. Mais après ça… Il vous faudra trouver l'Armure du Dieu Originel. Lorsque tu auras les trois Clés et que les Rois seront battus, vous pourrez alors vous diriger vers Malar et le combattre. »

« Trouver l'Excuse… Les Clés ? Tu parles de l'Arme, l'Armure et du Bouclier ? »

« Exactement, lorsque tu auras combattu les quatre Rois, il te faudra avoir ces trois personnes avec toi. Tu en as déjà deux. »

« Ce n'est pas correct. Shala a perdu son âme d'Atout mais je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle le retrouve même si je sens que ça va être très dur. »

_Shala allait prendre la parole après celle d'Aliréna mais se tue en écoutant Xano. Il allait faire ça pour elle malgré ce qu'elle lui disait et la dispute d'hier ? Il devait encore penser à lui dans cette affaire et uniquement à lui. Pfff… C'en était risible. Finalement, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds leur prépara de quoi se nourrir pour la journée tout en leur offrant la couverture qu'elle avait prêté à Xano et Tyrania._

« Un petit cadeau de ma part. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Pour l'Excuse, il faudra aller le chercher dans le domaine de Rocagiri. »

_Il la remercia en s'inclinant, lui demandant une dernière fois si elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir venir mais elle lui fit un hochement de la tête négatif pour dire qu'elle restait ici. Enfin, ils repartaient et ils s'éloignaient déjà alors que le sourire d'Aliréna s'estompait. Elle murmura d'une voix irritée :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Malar ? »

« Une simple visite de courtoisie à une… amie. »

« Si c'est pour venir me déranger en me posant cette question, tu peux repartir aussitôt. Ma réponse reste la même. »

« Même si… Je me charge personnellement de Xano ? »

« Même si c'est le cas, je ne ferais rien du tout pour les aider. »

« Et bien et bien… Nous verrons cela. Les deux Rois ont envoyé leurs sbires. Ils n'ont pas osé arriver jusqu'à toi, il faut dire que tu es relativement inquiétante n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Mais je vais te le demander une dernière fois : Quitte cet endroit sinon je me sentirais obligée de te dépecer. Ton corps est celui d'un humain, Giradès. Si je l'abîme, tu seras bien peinée. »

_Le sourire du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta subitement, son corps restant figé pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une voix féminine ne se fasse entendre :_

« Ne t'avise pas de faire cela, pauvre sotte. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la seule Atout à connaître la Vérité et à avoir partagé SON existence que cela te permet de me parler ainsi. Si je le désire, je t'écorche vive. »

« Et tu serais donc bloquée ? Disparais. »

_Les yeux bleus d'Aliréna se tournaient vers Malar, des lianes et des racines apparaissant autour du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Ils étaient de plus en plus en nombreux et des épines se retrouvaient sur la majorité des lianes._

« Chaque rose a ses épines. »

_C'était au tour de Malar d'être irrité mais il disparu dans le sol, englouti par les ténèbres. Aliréna avait réussi à mettre en déroute une telle personne et ses propos restaient… mystérieux. Les lianes disparurent alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa maisonnette._

« Alors vous la trouvez comment Aliréna ? Très gentille n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très gentille et elle sait vraiment bien cuisiner. En plus, sa maison était resplendissante et très bien entretenue. Elle a l'air parfaite. »

« Je confirme les dires de Pandora. Aliréna semble être une femme exemplaire. Même si elle est une Atout, elle a très bien réussi sa vie. C'est quand même dommage qu'elle ne nous ait pas rejoints. »

« Tsss… Elle est trop belle pour être honnête ! »

_Tyrania prononça ça d'une voix qui exprimait toute sa jalousie. Xano se tourna vers elle, poussant un petit rire amusé avant de passer son bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme. Il prit la parole :_

« Et Mademoiselle Tyrania sait-elle ce que c'est la véritable beauté ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Je… Pourquoi cette question ? »

_Tous s'arrêtaient, chacun se tournant vers Tyrania en l'entourant alors que Xano retirait sa main des hanches de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Elle voyait le regard de tous sur elle mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devait répondre ?_

« Ce… n'est pas la beauté physique… mais intérieure qui compte. »

« Ah bon ? Et est-ce que tu t'estimes belle, Tyrania ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça Xano ?! »

« Oh… Pour rien, je veux simplement savoir. Tu veux bien me répondre ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Si je m'estime belle. Je dirais que ce n'est pas à nous-même de nous juger sur ce point. »

_Elle était sincère avec elle. Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie, que cela soit physiquement ou intérieurement. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance mais un excès de réalisme et en y réfléchissant… Comment Xano la voyait ? Elle n'osait pas lui poser la question, le jeune homme la regardant avec un grand sourire :_

« Continuons le voyage plutôt de parler de telles choses. Vous voulez bien avancer ? Je vais discuter un peu avec Tyrania. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ? Il y a un souci, Xano ? »

_Les cinq autres femmes prenaient légèrement de l'avance et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs attendit qu'elles soient assez éloignées pour se mettre dans le dos de Tyrania, empoignant subitement ses deux seins :_

« Est-ce que c'est peut-être ça qui fait la beauté d'une femme ? »

« AHHHHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

_Elle quitta ses bras, se retournant vers lui pour tenter de lui donner une violente claque. Il s'empara de sa main, la tirant vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues, reprenant la parole en disant :_

« Hum… Peut-être que ce ne sont pas les seins au final. Mais alors ça ? »

_Il vint poser ses deux mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant allégrement alors qu'elle poussait un glapissement à mi-chemin entre la colère et la gêne. Elle serra les dents, le regardant de son œil violet pour être sûr qu'il comprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire._

« Toi…. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, Xano… Mais je te promets que le poing que tu vas te prendre te fera oublier la sensation de mes fesses ! »

_Elle fermait sa main droite, prête à le frapper au niveau du ventre mais il recula avec facilité, esquivant le coup tout en gardant son sourire. Elle courait vers lui, prenant ses deux mains mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire cette fois-ci ! Alors qu'elle se débattait, faisant apparaître ses neuf queues de Feunard, il reprit :_

« Non… Ce ne sont pas les fesses non plus. Alors qu'est-ce que cela peut être ? »

« MA MAIN DANS TA GUEULE ! C'EST CA QUE TU VAS AVOIR ! »

« Ah… Ca ne doit pas être le caractère non plus car sinon, tu serais vraiment laide. Donc si tu n'es pas belle physiquement et que tu es laide intérieurement, qu'est-ce donc la véritable beauté ? As-tu une idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas et arrête avec tes questions à la con ! »

« Moi j'ai une petite idée… Si tu étais vraiment aussi laide que ça, pourquoi je n'irais pas voir ailleurs ? C'est vrai… Luna a des atouts plus importants que les tiens, Nelya est bien plus intelligente que toi, Shala est une tacticienne hors-pair, Pandora est capable de me protéger sans être blessée alors pourquoi ? »

_Elle n'avait même plus la force de le frapper. Ce qu'il lui disait la frappait en plein cœur. Il n'était pas violent dans ses propos, seulement… Il était véridique. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai mais ce n'était pas une raison… pour les balancer comme ça ! Il vint la prendre subitement dans ses bras, la serrant avec force contre lui en disant :_

« Peut-être qu'Aliréna est faite pour moi. »

« Alors VAS LA VOIR ! Mais lâche moi ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! »

« Pour moi, la véritable beauté… C'est tout simplement le cœur et pour moi… Tu as le plus merveilleux des cœurs. Tu es cent fois plus belle que n'importe quelle femme qui existe dans ce monde et ça, que quelqu'un me contredise ou non, j'en ai rien à faire. »

_Il l'embrassa avec passion, la jeune femme se laissant faire en prenant le visage de Xano entre ses deux mains puisqu'il avait arrêté de la serrer. C'était un imbécile, un vrai imbécile… A chaque fois, il s'amusait à faire n'importe quoi simplement pour lui dire une telle chose. Elle sanglota un peu avant de retirer ses lèvres, le frappant au ventre. Xano pouffa sur le coup mais il ne lui demanda pas la raison d'un tel acte. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Ils allèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe, main dans la main. Il annonça sous un ton désolé :_

« Pardonnez nous, j'avais un petit problème à régler avec elle. »

« Heureusement que vous êtes revenus, il y a un souci… »

« Lequel ? »

« Il commence à faire de plus en plus froid. »

_C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud mais quand même, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il fallait s'en inquiéter. Un mur de glace apparu subitement devant eux puis un autre derrière eux à environ une vingtaine de mètres. Même le ciel au-dessus d'eux fut recouvert d'une paroi de glace alors qu'une voix féminine se faisait entendre :_

« Gaiarma, ils sont immobilisés. »

« Aucun problème Zipou, on y va. »

_La voix provenait de l'autre côté du mur de glace. Un tremblement se produisit avant qu'un trou se forme derrière le groupe. Deux personnes en sortirent : Une femme recouverte d'une armure bleue sur une bonne partie de son corps. Elle avait des cheveux tressés de bleu et semblait la plus forte des deux. L'autre personne… portait une longue robe rouge ouverte au niveau des cuisses et sur les côtés. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bruns, elle avait une certaine élégance qu'il était impossible de nier. Elles se présentèrent devant Xano et le reste du groupe, les deux femmes prenant la parole en même temps :_

« Zipou, sixième Atout au service d'Iglaré. »

« Gaiarma, neuvième Atout au service de Rocagiri. »


	20. Chapitre 20 : De l'autre côté

**Chapitre 20 : De l'autre côté**

« Vous êtes bien Xano et ses compagnons ? Je préfère être sûre que nous ne soyons pas trompées de cible. »

« Non, non, nous ne sommes pas Xano et ses compagnons. Aucun rapport avec le Joker Blanc et ses Reines ainsi que ses Atouts. »

« Soit… Vous êtes donc bel et bien Xano. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds sortit une paire de lunettes, les déposant devant ses yeux avant de faire apparaître une sphère de glace au-dessus de sa main droite. Du côté de Gaiarma, celle-ci se concentra pour taper sur le sol, un rocher en sortant avant d'être envoyé en direction de Xano. Rapidement, Tyrania et Pandora se positionnèrent devant lui pour protéger le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs mais le rocher disparu comme par magie. _

« Il serait temps d'arrêter de croire… »

« Que nous n'existons pas. »7

_Luna avait prit la parole tandis que Nelya terminait sa phrase. Celle-ci avait ses yeux roses, le rocher apparaissant contre un mur de glace, s'explosant contre ce dernier. Les deux femmes se positionnèrent devant Tyrania et Pandora. La jeune femme aux franges blanches se retourna pour leur dire :_

« C'est bien beau de toujours vouloir le protéger mais il n'y a pas qu'une seule Reine ici. Xano, on s'occupe d'elles. Tyrania ne s'est pas encore remise du combat contre Birébot. »

« Mais c'est… »

_Le Joker Blanc posa une main sur la bouche de Tyrania pour la faire taire. Luna lui fit un petit sourire, transformant ses deux mains en griffes blanches. Quand à Nelya, elle ne disait plus rien. Finalement, peut-être que tout n'était pas si mal parti… Xano retira la main de la bouche de Tyrania, lui murmurant :_

« Laisses-les se battre. Je ne crois pas que tu ais à t'inquiéter. »

« Mais… Ce sont quand même… »

« Ce sont mes Reines. Tu n'es pas la seule. Rien ne m'interdit d'avoir d'autres femmes à mes côtés. C'est ce que Luna veut me montrer. »

_Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, expliquant à Pandora qu'elle n'avait pas à se placer devant lui encore une fois. Il se dirigea vers Luna et Nelya, se tournant vers la femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Il prit la parole :_

« Vous avez une idée de comment les battre ? Celle à la robe rouge… Je pense qu'elle serait une bonne adversaire pour toi, Nelya. Quand à celle avec son armure, je ne peux pas vraiment te donner d'idées, Luna. J'espère que tu as une solution pour elle… Sinon enfin bon, vous allez me montrer ce que vous avez fait depuis plus d'un mois ? »

« Ne sois pas aussi familier, Xano. Je n'ai pas oublié… ce que tu m'as fait. »

« D'accord, je ne dirais plus rien. »

_C'est vrai que sur le moment, il avait été pris d'une euphorie intérieure : Heureux de savoir que Nelya et Luna s'étaient mises à le protéger, il n'en oubliait pas qu'à cause de son charme, il avait… abusées d'elles. Il observa Shala qui s'était installée, dos contre le mur de glace. Ses yeux violets se posaient sur lui, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne ferait pas un seul geste envers lui. Il soupira légèrement tandis que Nelya ferma les yeux :_

« Zipou… Nous allons nous battre sur le terrain psychique. »

« Je ne vois aucune raison d'accepter ceci. »

_Elle se concentra pour faire apparaître une sphère de glace au-dessus de sa main droite. Elle l'envoya en direction de Nelya, celle-ci ouvrant ses yeux pour former un mur psychique devant elle, la sphère de glace s'éclatant dessus. Zipou fut envoyée contre la barrière de glace derrière elle, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus la regardant avec neutralité. Si elle ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques, de son côté, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Luna de son côté, frappait ses griffes blanches contre celles bleues de Gaiarma :_

« Une ancienne Apireine… La fille de Teli n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment tu connais le nom de ma mère ? »

« La Reine Teli est connue pour tous les insectes ! Elle est un modèle d'exemple et de royauté ! Elle aurait sa place dans ce monde aux côtés de Rocagiri et des autres. »

« Ma mère ne suivra pas votre chemin ! Si tu es réellement un insecte, tu devrais comprendre pourquoi on fait cela ! »

« Je le comprends et je le conçois. Je ne suis pas stupide mais j'ai choisi ma voie qui est différente de la tienne, voilà tout. »

« Et dire que tu es une Atout… »

« Tu es une Reine, ce n'est pas très différent. Nous sommes simplement au-dessus des autres. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, nous allons donc commencer à être sérieuses. »

_Elle donna une impulsion pour repousser la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, frappant du pied droit sur le sol. De nombreuses pierres sautèrent sur le coup, Gaiarma faisant un geste de la main pour les envoyer en direction de Luna. Rapidement, des dizaines d'Apitrinis apparaissaient autour de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, se prenant les pierres avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée._

« Hum… Tu as tout de suite compris que malgré moi, je suis très sensible à ce genre d'attaques. Tant mieux, ça va un peu pimenter ces journées devenues trop moroses. Tu es d'accord pour que je te renvois la pareille ? A mon tour ! »

_Elle allait lui offrir une petite attaque qu'elle adorait. Lorsqu'on savait qu'elle était une ancienne Apireine, on ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle était capable d'une telle chose et pourtant… Sa plus grande faiblesse… était aussi l'une de ses forces ! Elle positionna les deux mains devant elle, dessinant un cercle dans le vide avec ces dernières. Un puissant rayon se forma devant elle, envoyé en direction de Gaiarma._

« Si ce n'est que ça, je n'ai rien à craindre. »

_La femme aux cheveux tressés positionna ses deux mains en croix, prête à recevoir l'attaque puisque de toute façon elle ne pouvait l'éviter. Son armure était bien trop lourde pour offrir une célérité décente. Luna avait un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que le sol se soulevait au passage du rayon. Des nombreux morceaux de roche se collaient sur le rayon avant de finalement frapper de plein fouet Gaiarma._

« C'est… C'est quoi ça ?! »

_Elle ne se serait pas doutée que cette ancienne Apireine était capable de créer une telle chose ! L'armure bleue se fissura alors que Gaiarma se faisait écrasée par le rayon. Zipou se tourna vers elle, s'étant redressée après le coup qu'elle avait reçu. Visiblement, elle n'allait pas devoir perdre un seul instant. Puisque c'était un combat basé sur le mental qu'elle voulait, elle n'allait pas s'en priver._

« D'abord, commençons par ceci. Est-ce que tu penses me suivre sous le blizzard ? »

« Nous verrons bien cela. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du blizzard que tu feras. »

_Nelya s'approcha d'un pas lent en direction de Zipou, celle-ci lui faisant un petit sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, des murs de glace apparaissaient autour d'elles pour éviter qu'une aide extérieure ne vienne prêter main forte à l'une d'entre elles. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus regarder qu'un seul des deux combats, Xano et les deux autres femmes discutaient et commentaient Luna :_

« Quand même… Sans le charme, elle a bien changée. »

« Bah… Elle est peut-être devenue un peu plus forte qu'auparavant. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus ! »

« Quand même, Tyrania, tu dois admettre qu'elle se bat bien, très bien… »

« Tu ne vas pas encore faire quelque chose envers elle ?! Je te préviens… »

« Mais non ! Arrête de parler de ça ! Simplement… Les Reines sont toutes devenues si différentes depuis tout ce temps. A part toi, elles sont presque des inconnues et… »

« Et quoi ? Raconte ce que tu as à dire ! »

« Arrêtez de l'agresser, mademoiselle Tyrania. Xano semble confus. »

« Je me demande si… Un jour, si il était possible de refaire une symbiose avec elles, est-ce que j'en serais encore capable ? »

_Tyrania fronça les sourcils, détournant son œil violet pour regarder à nouveau Luna. La symbiose était une histoire de cœur et d'âmes… Si deux cœurs n'étaient pas à l'unisson, les deux âmes ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans un même corps. Avec la fin du charme, tout était devenu si différent._

« Je ne pense pas. Nous ne sommes plus des pokémons. »

« Mais si c'était encore le cas… Est-ce que tu crois ? »

« T'en as pas marre de poser ces questions stupides ?! Je ne lis pas dans le cœur des gens ! Si tu as tellement envie de fusionner avec elles, vas les voir mais lâche moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… Ce n'est pas ça du tout. »

_Voilà qu'elle s'énervait comme à son habitude. Vraiment… Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Tyrania et des autres. Shala le regardait d'un air soupçonneux tandis que Pandora ne disait plus rien. Elle restait là, étudiant le combat entre Luna et Gaiarma. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en franges semblait se débrouiller très bien… bien plus qu'auparavant. Elle était finalement devenue quelqu'un de remarquable et même si… Il ne l'aimait plus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'exprimer de la sympathie et de l'admiration pour elle._

« Et bien ? Tu fatigues déjà ? Ne me dit pas que tu es crevée après ce petit combat ! »

« Vraiment… Les Rois devraient se montrer bien plus inquiets que ça. Vous cachiez bien votre jeu à toutes ! Dire qu'on aurait dû se méfier de vous quatre et non uniquement de cette ancienne Feunard. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis encore loin d'en avoir terminé avec toi ! »

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre hihi. »

_La femme à l'armure bleue tendit ses deux mains, fermant ses yeux. Des pouvoirs liés à une histoire très ancienne… Voilà ce dont elle était capable. Luna arrêta de sourire, se disant que cela s'annonçait peut-être moins bien que prévu. Déjà, des Apitrinis apparaissaient autour d'elle pour former un bouclier protecteur. Les yeux de Gaiarma s'ouvraient alors des morceaux de roche se présentaient d'on ne sait où. Elle venait de les créer devant Luna ?_

« Si tu es capable d'utiliser la terre pour attaquer, tu n'atteins pas le même niveau que moi dans ce domaine ! VOIS cette puissance ancestrale liée à Rocagiri ! »

_Elle ne plaisantait plus… Les nombreuses pierres arrivaient à toute allure vers elle et déjà, les nombreux Apitrinis entouraient Luna. Contrairement à la dernière fois, les rochers se mouvaient comme pris d'une volonté propre, certains écrasant les Apitrinis en les faisant disparaître tandis que d'autres venaient frapper Luna dans son dos puis sur le reste du corps. Elle se retrouva ensevelie sous la quantité prodigieuse de roche alors que Gaiarma reprenait la parole d'une voix calme et sereine :_

« Tu as réussi à me blesser et c'est déjà un exploit admirable… Mais tu n'étais pas assez forte pour me battre. Malheureusement, ta fin vient d'arriver. L'autre Reine ne va pas tarder à te rejoindre, c'est dommage… Vous aviez un bon potentiel mais s'en prendre aux Rois, c'est s'en prendre à nous. »

« Hé… Héhé. Hihihi. Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme. Je vais te le montrer ! Je suis une Apireine et… Je suis la fille de la Reine Teli ! »

_Les roches se soulevaient peu à peu pour montrer la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Sa tenue était légèrement déchirée et les blessures qui étaient présentes sur son corps semblaient se refermer peu à peu grâce à un liquide orangé. Des Apitrinis étaient à nouveau présents autour d'elle, passant du miel sur ses plaies tandis qu'elle souriait._

« Et en tant que telle... Je me dois de te montrer la princesse que je suis ! Finissons en définitivement avec toi ! »

_Ses deux mains devenues des griffes blanches, elle regardait Gaiarma, faisant briller l'intégralité de son corps. Cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas hésiter à tout donner. Comparé au précédent rayon, celui-ci semblait deux fois plus grand. Elle l'envoya en direction de Gaiarma mais avant même que la femme aux cheveux tressés bleus fasse un geste, elle se jeta en plein dans le rayon._

« C'en est terminé pour toi Gaiarma ! Dis adieu à ta compagne ! »

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu penses vraiment passer outre mon armure ? »

_En voyant le sourire de la jeune femme aux franges blanches, elle voyait qu'elle en avait clairement l'intention. Si elle voulait faire ça, elle allait riposter avant même qu'elle ne puisse la toucher ! Le corps de Gaiarma se mit à briller alors que Luna croisait ses griffes, prête à trancher à toute vitesse le corps de son adversaire. Le choc fut des plus violents, une onde se produisant, faisant repousser Xano, Tyrania et Pandora. Du côté de Shala, celle-ci avait fait un simple saut pour ne pas être gênée par l'onde. Luna cracha du sang, la griffe droite bleue de Gaiarma venant de lui retirer une partie de la hanche gauche._

« Vraiment… J'ai loupé ma cible… On dirait bien… »

_Gaiarma avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, sa griffe bleue éclatant en morceau en même temps que sa coudière. Une fissure sous forme de croix était apparue sur sa poitrine recouverte par l'armure bleue. Des craquements se firent entendre, d'abord assez légers puis de plus en plus forts jusqu'à ce que l'armure soit réduite en poussière. Du sang s'écoula de ses lèvres, une plaie sanguinolente ayant remplacé la croix._

« Vraiment… Les Rois ont fort à faire… Il se pourrait même… que leurs généraux… ne soient pas… assez forts pour vous. »

« Je ne t'achèverais pas. Je préfère te voir mourir de cette façon que… de t'abattre comme un animal. Mourir de la main de ma future propriétaire… C'est… assez spécial. »

« Future propriétaire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Comme Tyrania et Birébot ? »

_Elle ne lui répondait pas, son sourire se fermant alors qu'elle tombait à genoux devant Luna. Celle-ci se tenait la hanche, attendant un signe qui n'arrivait pas de Gariarma. Le corps s'écroula finalement sans vie. Une petite lueur verte sortie de la bouche de la neuvième Atout, s'insérant dans le corps de Luna, celle-ci poussant un cri de stupeur en posant une main sur son cœur. C'était… Xano allait courir vers elle mais Tyrania l'arrêta :_

« Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Elle subie la même chose que moi. »

« Mais… Elle est peut-être en danger. Cette blessure… »

« Laisse la tranquille, je te dis. Je sais de quoi je parle ! »

_Oh… Il était d'accord avec elle mais Luna était blessée à la hanche ! Il n'allait pas la laisser comme ça ! Il s'approcha de la jeune femme aux franges blanches, observant les changements qui s'opéraient en elle. Bien entendu, rien n'était différent dans son allure physique mais il sentait bien qu'elle devait plus… forte. Elle avait récupéré l'âme d'une Atout mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était sortie d'affaire ! Il retira son haut, créant un garrot du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors que Luna rouvrait ses yeux rubis sur lui :_

« J'ai… J'ai gagné Xano. »

« Tu as toutes mes félicitations, Luna. »

_Elle rigola très légèrement en écoutant les paroles du jeune homme, celui-ci sentant que tout s'était arrangé avec elle. Maintenant, il fallait voir du côté de Nelya mais avec elle… Rien n'était moins sûr. Et puis… Son adversaire avait une certaine… classe. Il était inquiet pour la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus._

« Tu faiblis ? Pour ma part, c'est loin d'être le cas. »

« Il est vrai… que tu es plus puissante que moi. »

_Nelya le reconnaissait : La force psychique de cette femme était bien plus forte que la sienne. Et elle se doutait bien que sa résistance mentale devait l'être tout autant… Non… Elle partait avec un autre désavantage en plus de ne pas aimer le froid. Le combat psychique fut soudainement brisé, Nelya percutant un mur de glace en poussant un cri de douleur._

« Je crois que Gaiarma a perdu son combat mais ça ne sera pas mon cas. Je suis désolée pour toi mais tu ne fais pas le poids. »

« Il est vrai… que je ne suis pas au même statut que toi mais je sais que maintenant, les âmes des Atouts qui sont morts peuvent pénétrer en nous. Explique ce que c'est. »

« Les Reines ont des capacités d'apprentissage très particulières. Simplement, vous êtes capables de réceptionner que certains Atouts. Les Rois savent qui sont les Atouts qui vous correspondent et c'est pour cela que nous vous combattons. »

« Voudrais-tu dire par là que ces combats étaient prévus ? Que tu n'aurais jamais affronté Luna ou une autre Reine ? »

« Exactement… Tout est toujours prévu. Les Rois savent tout… Ils travaillent pour Giradès et ils obéissent aux moindres de leurs ordres. Pour notre part, nous n'obéissons qu'aux Rois. »

« Malar n'a donc aucun Atout à son service ? »

« Pourquoi répondrais-je à ta question ? Indirectement, il nous a à son service. Maintenant, si tu veux bien… »

_La femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes s'approcha de Nelya. Celle-ci s'était relevée : Aucune possibilité d'utiliser les pouvoirs psychiques contre elle, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Zipou se concentrait, un nuage fait de gel et d'air froid apparaissant autour d'elle._

« Je dois te tuer puisque c'est ainsi que ça se passe. Si ce n'était pas l'une, c'était l'autre. »

« C'est à moi de te demander de me pardonner… de ne pas avoir pensé à ceci auparavant. »

_Hum ? Les yeux bruns de Zipou semblaient surpris par les dires de Nelya. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore comme idée saugrenue en tête ? Elle continuait de s'approcher d'elle, préparant un pieu de glace dans les airs. Viser le cœur juste et bien. Les yeux bleus de Nelya continuaient de l'observer alors que ses deux manches rouges devenaient raides comme des morceaux… d'acier ?_

« Au revoir, Zipou. »

_La main gauche gantée de Zipou fut tranchée avec facilité, du sang aspergeant Nelya sur le moment. La manche droite de l'ancienne Xatu était devenue aussi solide que du fer tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à planter le pieu dans le corps de Nelya. _

« Je… Ah… Ce n'est pas terminé ! Même sans sa main gau… »

_La manche gauche venait trancher l'autre main de Zipou avant que les deux manches de la femme aux longs cheveux bleus ne se réunissent pour se planter dans le corps de la sixième Atout. Celle-ci cracha du sang, murmurant :_

« Je… vois… Tu as remarqué… finalement que ma faiblesse… était mon corps physique… Je suis… très faible de ce côté. Mes coups… seraient sans effet. »

« Tu as perdu ce combat. Je vais récupérer ton âme puisque c'est ainsi que ça se passe. »

« Je t'emporterais avec moi… Même si… Je meurs. »

_Sa condition physique était déplorable et cette perte de sang allait lui être fatale mais… Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Si cette Reine arrivait à survivre plus tard, alors elle aurait la puissance de son âme mais pour l'instant… Le pieu de glace se logea dans le corps de Nelya, les yeux saphir de la jeune femme s'ouvrant de surprise. Elle… Elle n'avait pas fait gaffe ! Les pouvoirs… psychiques… étaient… encore possibles à utiliser dans… cet état._

« Hé… Hé… Hé… Un combat… n'est… jamais réellement terminé. »

_Zipou tomba au sol tandis que Nelya tentait d'extirper ce pieu de glace dans son ventre. Si elle le laissait plus longtemps, elle risquait d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à le retirer ?! Une lueur bleu ciel sortait de Zipou, pénétrant le corps de Nelya qui s'écroula à côté de l'Atout. Elle… Elle n'avait pas la force de le retirer._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Des petits soins

**Chapitre 21 : Des petits soins**

« Il faut que je fasse brûler plus rapidement cette glace ! Je n'arrive pas à l'extirper ! Tyrania, viens plutôt m'aider au lieu de regarder ! »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je le … »

« Ramène toi au lieu et tais toi ! »

_Elle entendait des soupirs… et des cris… Des gens s'affairaient autour d'elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à les voir. Cette blessure au ventre était vraiment plus importante que prévue. Elle se laissait faire, sentant une forte chaleur au niveau de son ventre. Ils faisaient fondre la glace qu'elle avait dans le ventre mais… Ce n'était pas ça qui allait la soigner… Avec les dommages intérieurs, elle était perdue…_

_Vraiment… En tant que membre du clan Yogenmi, elle se devait d'être insensible et de ne pas être submergée par les émotions. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Xano, jamais elle ne serait doutée que de tels sentiments pouvaient naître en elle. Mais… Lorsqu'elle avait appris ce qui se passait réellement… Que… Ce n'était pas ses véritables pensées, elle s'était sentie… sale… Vraiment très sale. Comme si on avait joué avec elle, qu'on avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'ouvre pour mieux la jeter après._

« Pourquoi je fais ça moi ? Elle me traite de violeur et tout ce que je fais… »

« Tu es un imbécile voilà tout ! Déjà que tu n'es pas très doué à la base, t'as tenté quelque chose de stupide encore une fois ! »

« C'était ça ou… rien… et la laisser mourir ! J'ai fais mon choix ! »

« T'es vraiment trop con quand tu t'y mets ! »

« Je vous… entends. »

_Elle ouvrit finalement ses yeux bleus avec une légère difficulté. Au-dessus d'elle, le tissu de toile de la tente. Elle se trouvait… dans la tente ? Sans même bouger, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait s'ouvrir. La voix de Xano se fit entendre en première :_

« Tu… Tu es réveillée ? Ne bouge pas. Je ne suis pas doué pour les bandages. Pandora, tu veux bien rester avec elle ? Je crois… que j'ai finalement besoin de me reposer. »

« Je viens avec toi, Xano. Laisse moi te porter. »

_Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui était visiblement très épuisé. Il avait le front en sueur et Tyrania l'aidait à quitter la tente. Pandora s'approcha de Nelya, posant une main sur son front pour vérifier son état :_

« Vous allez bien mieux maintenant, mademoiselle Nelya ? »

« Ma blessure au ventre… Je sens qu'elle me fait mal encore mais… moins que normalement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les Atouts ? »

« Elles sont toutes les deux mortes. Luna se repose à côté de vous. Elle aussi a été… sévèrement touchée mais c'était moins grave que vous. »

« Mais… Je… »

_Elle avait du mal à se concentrer et pourtant… Elle sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Une question la taraudait et elle ne savait pas si elle devait la poser. Elle se releva avec difficultés, gémissant de douleur en posant une main sur son ventre._

« Qui… Qui nous a soigné ? Je… n'ai rien fait. »

« Xano. Il a dit que si il avait vos pouvoirs… alors il devrait être capable de régénérer vos tissus. Malheureusement, il n'y est pas habitué et il s'est épuisé inutilement pendant des heures pour faire… un résultat médiocre mais qui vous permettait de survivre. »

« Malgré ce que l'on a dit sur lui ? »

_Puisqu'elle était consciente, elle devait maintenant s'occuper de se soigner. Malgré la fatigue, elle se concentra sur son ventre entouré d'un bandage ensanglanté. Elle n'était pas nue mais portait un t-shirt rouge, l'une des tenues de Xano. Pendant cinq minutes, elle fermait les yeux, cherchant à soigner ses blessures bien qu'elle était blessée. Cela était assez difficile mais elle voyait que bien que le travail n'avait pas été parfait, Xano avait fait le plus difficile : Régénérer son intestin et les morceaux intérieurs._

« Ahhhhhh ! Ca fait… très mal ! »

« Arrêtez mademoiselle Nelya ! Vous n'êtes pas en état ! »

« Je ne vais pas laisser ce geste gâché ! Je vais m'occuper… de tout ça. »

_Elle utilisa le maximum de ses capacités, poussant un cri de douleur. Finalement, tout avait été régénéré mais elle haletait. Maintenant que tout était terminé de ce côté, le reste allait être bien plus simple. Elle se releva sans un mot malgré la sueur sur son front, se dirigeant vers Luna en posant ses mains sur la hanche blessée. La jeune femme aux franges blanches continuait de dormir tandis qu'elle finissait son travail._

« Voilà une chose de faite. Je sors un peu. »

« Vous allez… vraiment bien ? Je suis là pour vous surveiller. »

« Et Shala ? Où est-elle ? »

« Elle ne s'est pas montrée depuis plusieurs heures. Personne ne sait où elle est. »

_Et zut… Dire qu'elle avait envie de lui parler à ce sujet. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait fait une erreur en parlant ainsi au jeune homme. En y réfléchissant, elle était la plus mature des quatre donc si elle disait quelque chose, les autres suivaient généralement comme Luna. Donc c'était en partie de sa faute et elle devait régler ça. Elle quitta la tente pour se diriger vers l'autre : Tyrania ayant la tête de Xano sur ses genoux alors qu'elle le surveillait avec tendresse. Une main posée sur son front, elle la passait des fois dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle releva son œil violet vers Nelya, grognant pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas si heureuse que ça qu'elle soit en parfait état :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! Tu n'as pas ta place ! »

« Calme toi, Tyrania. Je ne suis pas venue pour toi ou pour me battre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Tu veux l'insulter encore ? Dégage de là ! Je ne laisserais plus l'une d'entre vous faire quoi que ce soit à Xano ! Vous l'avez assez martyrisé ces derniers jours. Je suis la seule qui peut rester avec lui et… Pandora. »

« Je suis venue simplement pour m'occuper de lui. Si tu veux bien… »

« NON ! Dégage de là ! Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus sous le charme, vous ne vous êtes pas gênées pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard ! Et c'est tant mieux pour moi ! Il n'est plus qu'à moi ! »

« … Soit… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

_Elle voulait simplement faire quelque chose pour Xano. Ses yeux bleus devinrent roses, Tyrania se retrouvant soudainement téléportée à un bon kilomètre au nord. D'abord étonnée et ahurie, elle poussa un long glapissement de colère en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Cette garce… n'allait pas s'en tirer !_

« J'ai… J'ai cru entendre Tyrania. Elle… a des soucis ? »

« Repose toi, Joker… ou Xano. Je vais te retirer cette fatigue. »

« Ne… lya ? Mais qu'est-ce… Tu es debout ? »

_Il ouvrait faiblement ses yeux vairons, regardant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci n'exprimait aucune émotion, des lueurs sortant de ses deux mains. Elle en posa l'une puis l'autre sur le front de Xano, celui-ci sentant la fatigue partir subitement._

« Rien… Rien à voir avec moi ! C'est vraiment frais ! »

« Tu n'es… pas doué pour les soins. Je me suis chargée de tout ça… pendant des années. Je sais donc ce qu'il vaut faire exactement. »

« Merci beaucoup, Nelya. C'est parfait ! Mais euh… Tu… »

« Je t'en veux toujours même si… Indirectement, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Je t'en veux autant que je m'en veux. J'ai un esprit faible… contrairement à Tyrania qui a résisté à ce charme. Voilà tout. »

« D'accord… Mais et les autres ? Tu penses qu'elles comprennent ? »

« Luna ne semble plus… t'en vouloir. Bien qu'elle ait mûrie, elle n'en reste pas moins la petite Apireine que tu connaissais. Quand à moi, je resterais la femme sans sentiments que j'aurais toujours dû être. »

« Dis… Si tu veux bien… Un jour, tu voudras m'apprendre à soigner ? Car si j'ai les pouvoirs de mes Reines, j'ai les tiens et donc… »

_Elle s'était relevée, s'apprêtant à partir en quittant la tente mais se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle eut un petit sourire neutre, ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment à l'intérieur avant de dire d'une voix monocorde :_

« Aucun problème pour cela. Mais je ne serais pas gentille avec toi… Néanmoins, je pense que je repasserais d'ici une heure au maximum, tu auras encore besoin de mes soins. »

« Hein ? Que ? Comment ça ? »

_Le sol s'était mis à trembler et Nelya disparaissait en se téléportant. Il valait mieux ne pas rester là avec la furie qui allait arriver. La tente s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage furieux de Tyrania. Celle-ci observait Xano puis l'intérieur de la tente avant de crier :_

« Où elle est ?! OU ELLE EST ?! »

« De qui tu parles, Tyrania ? »

« DE NELYA ! Elle n'est pas dans sa tente ! Et elle n'est pas ici ! Cette… JE VAIS L'EXTERMINER ! »

« Heu… Tu pourrais te calmer s'il te plaît ? »

« Attend un peu… Tu vas beaucoup mieux… Ne me dit pas… que tu t'es laissé soigner par elle ?! Si c'est le cas, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! »

« Non… Non… Je te le jure ! »

_Elle savait pertinemment qu'il mentait et elle s'approchait de lui en craquant ses deux poings. Il tenta de se relever mais se plaça sur son ventre, son visage très proche du sien Elle semblait si énervée qu'il se disait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure._

« Embrasse moi ! Je te l'ordonne ! »

« Hein ? Mais que ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu as besoin d'une raison pour m'embrasser ?! FAIS LE ! »

_Il n'aimait pas vraiment la voir comme ça et il rapprocha son visage du sien en tremblant légèrement. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et il allait se retirer. Elle l'en empêcha, se couchant sur elle pour continuer le baiser. Derrière cette colère, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait elle aussi. Elle était inquiète… Vraiment inquiète mais pourquoi ? Il n'allait pas s'enfuir ! Peut-être qu'elle avait peur… qu'il retourne vers Nelya et les autres ? C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'embrassait. Elle n'avait pas à se faire d'inquiétude là-dessus. _

« Pourquoi tu t'es éloignée ? »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec une traîtresse. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Shala. »

_Nelya apparaissait à côté de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets. Depuis sa venue dans ce monde, elle avait décidé de les garder attachés à nouveau. Les yeux améthyste se posèrent sur l'ancienne Xatu qui venait s'asseoir sur la branche._

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Ne te moque pas de moi, Nelya ! »

« Si c'est au sujet de Xano… Je reconnais que son charme a été dévastateur et nous a engendré autant de mal que de bien… Mais ce n'est pas uniquement sa faute. Je reconnais ma part de responsabilités dedans. Tu devrais faire de même. »

« JAMAIS ! Nous ne sommes que des objets pour lui ! »

« Ne te mens pas à toi-même. Xano ne nous considère pas comme des objets… Il semble vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé et lui aussi… s'est senti mal par rapport à nous. Malgré les premières insultes après la fin du charme, il est redevenu lui-même. »

« Tsss… Tu es tombée dans le panneau ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole ! »

_Elle faisait apparaître ses deux ailes de coton, s'envolant à travers les arbres. Elle ne voulait rien savoir par rapport à ce jeune homme ! Il avait décidé de jouer avec elle et elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ça ! Pour la première fois… Tsss ! Et tout ça était seulement le fruit d'un charme ?! MERDE ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de se triturer l'esprit ! Qui était l'enfoiré qui avait mis ce charme sur Xano ?! A cause de lui, elle s'était imaginée des choses stupides !_

« Shala… Vraiment… Tu… »

_Elle n'arrivait à lire les sentiments de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Elle semblait si en colère, autant que Tyrania et pourtant… Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Du côté de Xano et de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, celle-ci avait arrêté de l'embrasser, passant un doigt sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle restait collée à lui alors qu'il reprenait son souffle._

« Vraiment… Tu es obligée de faire ça ? Je sais que tu m'aimes… »

« Je ne l'exprime pas assez ! Et tu es entouré de quatre autres femmes je te rappelle ! Alors… Alors… Je prends mes précautions. »

« Je me demande pourquoi j'ai perdu autant d'années sans t'aimer. Je ne sais pas si un autre homme arriverait à t'aimer un jour. »

_Elle l'observa avec inquiétude à nouveau. Pourquoi disait-il une telle chose ? Le jeune homme ne semblait même pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle resta collée contre lui, ne lui répondant pas en fermant les yeux. C'était mieux de rester silencieuse._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Changer radicalement

**Chapitre 22 : Changer radicalement**

« Tu me trompes, je te brise ! »

_Il se réveilla en sursaut, posant une main sur son front. Il remarqua qu'il était en sueur et poussa un profond soupir. Son soupir fut rendu de la part de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés qui dormait à ses côtés. Il avait encore rêvé d'elle… d'elle et de sa violence. En y réfléchissant, même si il l'aimait énormément et que ces sentiments étaient véritables, il trouvait ça… gênant _

« Deux visages… si différents. »

_Elle semblait si paisible et tranquille lors de ces moments… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, se recouchant auprès d'elle en fermant les yeux. Il ne devait plus penser à ce cauchemar, du moins pas maintenant. Il alla se calfeutrer contre Tyrania, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine recouverte de tissu rouge et bleu. La jeune femme alla le serrer contre elle, un sourire se dessinant dans ses rêves._

« Bonjour Pandora, bonjour Nelya. Vous êtes bien matinales toutes les deux. »

« Bonjour Xano ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour… Joker… Xano. Finalement, je n'ai pas eut besoin de venir hier. »

_Elle resta parfaitement neutre mais il sentait qu'elle rigolait intérieurement. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui répondre que oui avant de ne rien dire d'autre. Pandora lui demanda ce qui se passait et il lui expliqua la petite colère de Tyrania._

« Elle est souvent en colère, mademoiselle Tyrania. J'ai remarqué cela. Elle a toujours été comme ça, maî… Xano ? »

« Que je sache… Je dirais oui mais tu sais, elle n'est pas tout le temps comme ça ! Elle peut être très gentille quand elle le désire. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un peu dérangeant ? Qu'elle change de caractère comme ça ? »

« Ca l'est… Mais à force, je m'y suis habitué et donc… »

« Tu sembles hésitant sur les mots que tu veux dire, Xano. »

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus lui faisait cette remarque anodine et pourtant, elle visait juste et bien. Il eut un petit sourire gêné, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs sans terminer sa phrase. C'est vrai qu'il… aimerait bien que Tyrania reste une jeune femme douce et gentille, une jeune femme… dont il n'aurait pas peur de la présenter à autrui. Un petit baiser vint s'atterrir sur sa joue, la voix de Luna se faisant entendre :_

« Bonjour, Joker Blanc ou plutôt Xano Likan. Ce baiser est en remerciement pour ce que tu m'as fait hier. Nelya m'a tout dit et même si ce n'était pas du travail de professionnel, tu t'es occupé de moi ! »

« De… De rien, je fais ça car vous le méritez toutes les deux. Je tiens à signaler que vous êtes mes Reines et que même si… Il y a eut quelques dissensions entre nous, je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir pour ça ! »

« Hihihi… Je comprends pourquoi Nelya m'a dit que toutes ces choses hier. »

« Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

_Les lèvres de Luna furent soudainement scellées, comme paralysées par quelque chose. Elle tenta de pousser des petits cris en se tournant vers Nelya mais celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas la voir. L'ancienne Xatu répondit à sa place :_

« Rien de bien important. Tu n'as pas à savoir. Sache simplement que même si… Nous ne t'aimons plus, nous n'allons plus continuer cette petite guerre stupide. Nous n'avons pas le temps de penser à cela. »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! En plus, si je devais vous combattre un jour, je n'ai pas envie de me faire écraser comme un moins que rien ! »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Maintenant, je commence à comprendre… Nous sommes encore capables d'évoluer… grâce aux Atouts. Ceux que nous combattons nous permettent de devenir encore plus fortes… pour faire jeu égal avec les Rois. Voilà tout simplement, Xano. »

« Oui… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Est-ce que vous avez faim toutes les trois ? Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner sauf si Nelya veut m'aider ? »

_La femme à la longue robe bleue avec deux yeux blancs dessinés sur la poitrine se leva, allant rejoindre Xano pour s'affairer pour le petit-déjeuner. Dans l'une des tentes, un œil violet observa la situation en poussant un petit glapissement de colère. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Shala sortit de la tente, murmurant un bref bonjour à tout le monde sauf à Xano. Celui-ci ne dit rien du tout, se tournant vers les femmes :_

« Je vais voir si Tyrania est réveillée ou non. Elle aura peut-être faim. »

« Fais comme tu veux, on commence sans toi ! »

_Il fit un petit geste pour dire que ce n'était pas important, s'enfonçant dans la tête où il s'endormait chaque nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait. Celle-ci avait son œil fermé, sa robe rouge et bleue légèrement levée au niveau des jambes. Il pouvait voir ses cuisses et il passa un doigt dessus. Elles étaient divinement douces. Un petit gémissement se fit entendre et il releva son regard, surpris par ce qu'il voyait._

_La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait assez rapidement sous le tissu et il pouvait voir quelques gouttes de sueur qui s'écoulaient dans le creux de celle-ci mais en fait…Depuis quand elle avait un décolleté de ce genre ? C'est vrai qu'il l'avait déjà vu nue quelques fois mais hum… de cette façon… Avec les gouttes de sueur qui s'infiltraient entre ses seins, c'était vraiment… érotique. Il déglutit, approchant sa main du bras de Tyrania pour le secouer un peu et la réveiller._

« Ma petite Tyrania… C'est l'heure. Allez… Secoue toi… Elles vont toutes manger sans toi si tu ne te lèves pas. »

« Hum…. Xa… Xano ? »

_Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le morceau de tissu bleu qui était généralement au milieu de sa robe rouge n'était plus là. Un petit regard et il vit que le morceau était passé de l'autre côté. Intentionnellement … ou non ? Tyrania se relevait en se frottant son œil violet et il pouvait maintenant bien voir sa tenue : C'était toujours la même… Cette fameuse robe rouge mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus la bande de tissu bleu, il remarquait que des boutons étaient visibles au milieu. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, il y avait sûrement une possibilité de retirer la robe de cette façon mais… pourquoi elle avançait vers lui à quatre pattes ?_

« Xa… Xano ? Bien… dormi ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« L'heure… de te lever ! Je ferais mieux de m'en aller en attendant que tu ailles mieux. »

« Et… Je n'ai même pas le droit à mon petit… bisou du matin ? »

_Elle avançait ses lèvres vers lui mais il n'osait pas la regarder. Il baissa ses yeux sur… le décolleté de la jeune femme. Elle… Depuis quand elle avait une poitrine comme ça ? En y réfléchissant, ils… n'avaient jamais rien fait et il n'avait jamais exprimé de désir envers elle mais quand même là… En plus, ce comportement ne correspondait pas à celui de la Tyrania qu'il connaissait._

« Je veux un… baiser, s'il… te… plaît ? »

_Elle était vraiment trop… mignonne. Si il n'y avait pas les autres femmes à côté, il se serait jeté sur elle et peut-être qu'ils l'auraient réellement fait mais là… Il devait vite l'embrasser et sortir de la tente. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et il allait s'échapper mais elle lui prit la main droite, la posant sur son sein gauche avant de dire d'une voix intimidée :_

« Est-ce que tu sens mon cœur battre, Xano ? »

« Heu… Heu… Oui, bien sûr. C'est normal, non ? »

« Tu ne le sens pas battre plus rapidement ? »

_A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle ne rigolait pas, c'était une vraie question ? Elle avait un léger rouge aux lèvres et il se demandait ce qui se passait ici. Il observait Tyrania, celle-ci attendant une réponse de la part du jeune homme à sa question. Il avait le sein gauche dans sa main, un sein qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre complètement. En plus… Il revoyait toujours son décolleté malgré le fait qu'elle s'était mise sur ses genoux :_

« Xano ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu ne réponds pas à ma question… »

_Elle se pencha vers lui, posant son front contre le sien pour vérifier son état et sa température. Ne pas baisser les yeux… Ne pas baisser les yeux… Il ne devait pas faire ça sinon… Il n'allait plus se retenir ! Tyrania continua de se pencher de plus en plus vers lui :_

« Ahhhh, je … Je vais tomber. »

« Attention, Tyrania ! »

_Il la réceptionna, la jeune femme s'écroulant sur lui alors que la partie supérieure de leurs deux corps sortait de la tente. Les femmes se tournèrent vers Xano et Tyrania : La tête du jeune homme était enfouie sous la poitrine de la jeune femme. Luna poussa un petit cri de surprise et la voix de Tyrania se fit entendre, enjouée :_

« Bonjour les filles, vous avez bien dormies ? »

_Nelya lâcha son assiette mais l'arrêta dans les airs avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. C'était quoi ça ? Tyrania se comportait vraiment bizarrement. Ce n'était pas elle… ou alors quelqu'un venait de l'échanger avec une autre personne. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et Luna s'empêcha de pousser un second cri en murmurant quelque chose à Nelya et Pandora. Les deux femmes observèrent Tyrania et remarquèrent que l'ancienne Apireine avait totalement raison. La femme aux cheveux dorés ne ferait jamais une telle chose._

« Tyrania… Tu m'écrases. »

« Xano ? Ah ! Désolée, désolée ! »

_Elle se souleva du corps de Xano, prenant la tête de ce dernier avant de l'enfouir dans sa poitrine pour qu'il lui pardonne. Il était rouge de gêne et les autres femmes ne savaient pas comment réagir devant une telle situation. Alors qu'il sortait sa tête de la poitrine de Tyrania, il allait prendre la parole mais les lèvres de la jeune femme l'en empêchèrent. Elle continua de l'embrasser avant de déposer des petits baisers partout sur le visage :_

« Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ça ! »

« Mais mais… Ty… Tyrania ! »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Elle arrêtait finalement ses baisers, le jeune homme tentant de se libérer de l'étreinte sans y arriver malheureusement. Elle le serrait contre lui avec tendresse et amour… Un amour vraiment étouffant. Il reprit la parole :_

« Tu es sûre… que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas de problèmes ? »

« Tu ne te comportes pas comme ça d'habitude. Tu as reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête ? »

« Non, non ! Je vais très bien mais je suis si heureuse d'avoir Xano contre moi ! »

_Elle recommença à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, les autres femmes ne sachant pas quoi faire. Enfin bon… Tyrania n'insultait ou ne grognait sur personne donc ce n'était pas plus mal. Elles continuèrent à manger comme si de rien n'était, seule Shala semblant s'interroger au sujet de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Alors que Xano se dirigeait pour aller manger avec les autres, Tyrania restait collée à lui, s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme en posant sa tête sur ses épaules._

« Fais ahhhhh. »

_Montée de chaleur ou alors très grosse gêne ? Le visage de Xano était entièrement rouge alors qu'il voyait Tyrania qui jouait avec lui pour qu'il mange le contenu de la cuillère. Les autres femmes discutaient entre elles et même Shala s'intéressait à la conversation. Ce n'était pas normal… Vraiment pas normal… Tyrania ne s'était JAMAIS comportée comme ça auparavant ! Bien entendu, elle avait montré une certaine gentillesse quand il s'agissait de Xano mais de là à être aussi aimante… Le reste de la matinée se déroula de la même façon qu'elle avait débutée._

« Attends Xano, je viens t'aider pour démonter la tente ! »

A chaque fois, elle était là pour l'épauler et il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec cette nouvelle Tyrania. Ce n'était pas déplaisant mais… C'était si différent. Il lui avait refermé les quelques boutons de sa robe rouge pour qu'il ne voit plus son décolleté. Après, il lui avait remis sa bande de tissu bleu sur le devant, la jeune femme ne semblant pas comprendre la raison d'une telle chose.

_Lorsqu'ils s'étaient remis en route pour se diriger vers le royaume de Rocagiri, elle avait décidé de rester près de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne en poussant des petits rires. Elle parlait avec lui de tout et de rien comme le ferait une femme normale. Pendant la discussion et le chemin, Shala la poussa subitement en passant à côté d'elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets ne s'excusa pas mais ce fut Tyrania qui prit la parole :_

« Désolée ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir gênée pendant que tu marchais. »

_Il s'immobilisa en même temps que Tyrania. Shala continuait de s'avancer sans jeter un regard vers la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Il y avait un problème… Tyrania ne se comportait jamais de cette façon, elle se serait plutôt énervée contre Shala et l'aurait incendiée de commentaires virulents._

« Xano, on fait la course, dit ? Plus vite on sera arrivés dans le royaume du Nord, mieux ça sera non ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Et bien je… »

« Je pars maintenant hihihi ! »

_Elle s'était mise à courir sans même attendre une réponse de la part du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'écria avant de la poursuivre, les autres femmes se mettant à faire de même. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant cette nuit ? Luna se demandait si Tyrania était devenue enfin une … femme dans l'autre sens du terme. Si c'était le cas, ça se comprenait qu'elle était si heureuse mais quand même, ce comportement était l'extrême opposé de l'autre._

« Tu ne me rattraperas pas ! Nananereuh ! »

« Mais purée… Tu cours trop vite ! Si je t'attrape… »

« Je te laisserais m'embrasser haha ! »


	23. Chapitre 23 : UJDeD

**Chapitre 23 : Une jeune demoiselle en détresse**

« Tu veux bien accélérer le rythme ? On n'a pas que ça à faire. »

« Ou… Oui ! Juste que… On se fait attaquées ! »

_L'une des deux femmes poussa un cri en désignant un Ptéra. L'autre femme se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la créature ailée avant de soupirer. Ouvrant sa bouche, elle fit une petite boule de chewing-gum qui explosa quelques secondes après._

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, il va pas nous mordre. Il n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'oiseau de roche préhistorique s'immobilisa dans les airs alors que les yeux bleus de la femme se posèrent sur lui. C'était une mauvaise idée… Une très mauvaise idée que de faire ça. Il devait prévenir les autres d'éviter de les attaquer !_

« Tu vois ? T'avais pas à t'en faire. Ils ne nous feront rien. Relèves toi au lieu. »

« D'ac… D'accord. »

_La seconde femme se releva, ses yeux violets posés sur celle qui venait d'intimider le Ptera. Celui-ci n'avait pas demander son rester, s'éloignant à toute allure d'elles. Elle s'avança vers la femme à la tenue rose et aux cheveux de même couleur. Ils étaient assez bouclés et elle n'était pas très âgée._

« Où… Où est-ce que nous allons ? »

« Chez le roi Gigana. C'est lui qui m'a envoyée te chercher, petite Excuse. »

« Excuse ? C'est quoi ? »

« Tu verras bien, pose pas de questions et continuons. »

_Une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum éclata, les deux femmes se remettant en route pour quitter cet endroit qui faisait penser à ceux d'un temps très reculé. Vraiment… Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre : Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait tomber sur le Joker Blanc et ses compagnes et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire._

« On y sera quand ? Dites… C'est quoi votre nom, madame ? »

« Heyrisi, c'est bon ? Tu as fini de me poser des questions, la petiote ? »

« Heu… Je crois… Enfin oui… Pourquoi vous êtes venue maintenant ? »

« Tu vas arrêter un peu de m'interroger ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour toi. Ma mission consistait à te récupérer et à t'emmener chez mon roi Gigana. »

« Qui est-ce ? Je… Je ne le connais pas. J'ai entendu… parler du roi Rocagiri mais pas du roi Gigana. Je… Euh… Désolée de poser autant de questions. »

« Mouais… C'est pas que ça m'embête de te répondre mais c'est tout comme. Le roi Gigana est au-dessus du roi Rocagiri. C'est ce que tu as à savoir tout simplement. »

_Maintenant qu'elle en avait terminé avec la jeune femme, elles pouvaient se mettre en route. Le regard bleu d'Heyrisi se posa sur l'Excuse et sa tenue… Une simple culotte brune et un bandeau de même couleur au niveau d'une poitrine de taille moyenne. Elle avait bien des brassards bruns et une sorte de petit sac brun au niveau de la cuisse gauche mais c'était peu… Vraiment très peu… Elle lui dit :_

« T'as pas froid dans cette tenue ? Et c'est quoi ton nom au fait ? »

« Je me nomme Galpha ! »

« Ca va, c'est pas si laid que ça. Aller, on va se dépêcher avant qu'il ne fasse nuit ! Je ne suis pas capable de voler. »

« Moi aussi. Par contre, je sais creuser le sol et je sais faire de l'eau si il faut ! »

« Tant mieux, tant mieux ! »

_Bon… Le scénario catastrophe ne l'était pas autant qu'elle le pensait. La fille avait de longs cheveux bruns lui allant jusqu'en bas du dos. Mais sur sa tête… se trouvait une sorte de chapeau brun avec deux yeux noirs et deux paires de pinces : L'une en arrière, l'autre en avant. Les deux femmes commencèrent à se remettrent en route, Heyrisi sachant qu'il fallait se dépêcher avant que le Joker Blanc ne vienne ici._

« Hihihi ! Bonjour Xano ! Bisous, bisous ! »

_Il se faisait réveiller par de nombreux baiser sur les lèvres, Tyrania ne cessant de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ca faisait bien trois à quatre jours qu'ils étaient partis en direction du royaume de Rocagiri et pourtant, la jeune femme était restée la même. Au départ, il pensait à une plaisanterie mais au fil des journées, il se demandait si elle n'était pas devenue amnésique ou autre.  
_

« Oui, oui ! C'est bon, je suis réveillé ! »

« Un petit câlin pour mon amour ! »

_Elle se colla contre lui, quelques boutons de sa robe rouge ouverts pour lui donner une agréable vue. Il la serra avec tendresse, trouvant que ce n'était pas déplaisant. Et puis… Savoir Tyrania aussi gentille, ça la rendait irrésistible ! Mais… Ce n'était pas vraiment Tyrania aussi._

« Tu me fais aussi des bisous ? Aller Xano, je suis sûre que tu veux m'embrasser ! »

_Ca n'allait généralement pas plus loin que ça, la jeune femme ne cherchant pas à faire des choses sexuelles avec lui mais quand même… Il alla l'embrasser comme elle le désirait tant puis après quelques minutes de baisers, il se releva dans la tente._

« Ca ne sert à rien de se lever ! Elles sont déjà toutes debout hihi ! Et puis, le petit-déjeuner est déjà servi depuis longtemps ! »

_C'est vrai… Intérieurement, pour éviter d'être gêné par Tyrania, il dormait de plus en plus tard. Ses cauchemars restaient présents en lui… même si ils étaient moins désagréables. Une sensation d'étouffement comme il s'en rappelait lors de ces moments avec les autres Reines. Est-ce que… le charme marchait à l'envers ? Et si… Tyrania était maintenant sous le charme qui s'était brisé ? Il… n'aimerait pas ça._

« On fait encore un peu dodo ensemble, dis ? Rien ne presse ! »

« Il faut que l'on aille voir les autres ! »

« Non ! Tu restes avec moi ! »

_Elle se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant follement avec la langue en l'empêchant de parler. Ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Xano, elle l'immobilisait sur le sol de la tente. C'était vraiment spécial comme sensation… mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Il se laissa faire puis la repoussa gentiment pour lui dire que c'était assez._

« Tyrania, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Dis… Je t'écoute volontiers ! »

« Disons simplement que c'est bizarre… de te voir comme ça. »

_Elle le regardait d'un air incrédule pour lui montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il rigola faiblement en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne. Il quitta la tente malgré les suppliques de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, saluant les diverses personnes devant lui._

« Elle te colle énormément, Xano. »

« Ce n'est pas gênant. Quand quelqu'un aime quelqu'un d'autre, c'est normal ce genre de choses non ? Enfin… »

« Sauf que son caractère a changé du tout au tout. »

_Il haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il le savait bien mais bon… Comment régler ce problème ? Il n'avait aucune idée pour ça ! Il n'était pas devin ou très doué pour ce genre de choses. Tyrania sortit de la tente, l'enlaçant par derrière sous les regards des autres femmes. Celles-ci ne dirent rien du tout, la jeune femme à l'œil violet venant embrasser Xano dans le cou avec un petit sourire :_

« Je vais te croquer mon amour ! »

« Pas trop fort hein ? »

_Plus il disait ça, plus elle gardait ses lèvres posées sur son cou. Après une quinzaine de secondes, elle retira ses lèvres et Luna poussa un petit cri en le désignant. S'alarmant, il lui demanda ce qui se passait :_

« Elle… Elle… Elle t'a fait un suçon ! »

« AH NON ! Tyrania ! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés poussa un petit rire amusé avant de courir pour s'enfuir. Il cria légèrement en sa direction, passant une main sur l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Une vilaine marque rouge était maintenant présente._

« Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! Nananereuh ! »

« Oh que si, je vais t'attraper et ensuite… »

_Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement et paisiblement, le jeune couple se chamaillant pour diverses raisons toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres. Les Reines et Pandora les laissèrent faire, se disant que ce n'étaient pas à elles de régler ces petits soucis bien que… Tyrania avait tellement changé._

_Une demie-journée s'écoula et ils arrivaient finalement dans le royaume de Rocagiri… Un royaume fait entièrement de pierre et où la technologie ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur le lieu. Shala toussa légèrement, prenant la parole :_

« J'ai vécu ici… pendant un mois… avec Snakiante et Berthra. Je peux donc servir de guide… Il faudra se méfier des pokémons préhistoriques. »

« Ah ! Tu es donc tombée ici, Shala ? C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit : Les pokémons préhistoriques de cet endroit sont des fois bien plus grands que ceux normaux ! »

« J'ai déjà vu des Ptera de cinq à dix mètres de long… Comme celui qui m'a capturé. »

« Hiiiii ! Tu me protègeras, Xano, hein ? »

_Tyrania se cachait derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, celui-ci poussant un soupir en se disant intérieurement qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir son ancienne Tyrania. Celle-ci n'aurait même pas laissé Shala prendre la parole et aurait balancé que si quelqu'un tentait de s'en prendre à Xano, elle l'éclatera en morceaux._

« Enfin bon… Restez groupés, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Aucun problème, Shala, tu prends le commandement. »

_Il devait lui faire confiance… Malgré ce qui s'était passé chez Aliréna. Si ils ne se faisaient pas confiance mutuellement, rien de bon n'allait sortir de tout ça. Il la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, leurs yeux se croisant. Le message était clair : Ce n'était pas une amitié mais simplement de la coopération à ce jour. Un petit grognement se fit entendre derrière Xano, seul ce dernier pouvant l'entendre :_

« Tyrania ? »

« Oui ? Quoi ? Dis… Tu me protèges hein ? »

_Il se retourna pour apercevoir l'œil violet de Tyrania qui le regardait avec candeur. Non… Il s'était sûrement trompé. Il alla l'embrasser sur le front en lui disant que bien sûr, il allait la protéger. C'était si évident. Elle eut un petit rire candide et tendre avant de se calfeutrer dans son dos. Elle était en sécurité auprès de lui._

Le petit voyage se déroula sans accrocs, du moins, sans gros problèmes puisqu'à peine une heure après avoir posés le pied dans le royaume de Rocagiri, ils se firent attaqués par un groupe de créatures bipédiques et à la peau noire. Leurs têtes semblaient recouvertes d'une carapace bleue et leurs corps avaient de nombreux pics un peu partout. Des Charkos… mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids comparé au groupe.

« Laissez en des vivants, sinon… Ils ne pourront pas prévenir les autres. »

_C'est ce qu'ils firent et le reste se déroula plus paisiblement. Le soleil s'était déjà couché mais ils continuaient d'avancer sans problèmes : Tyrania et Xano servant de lanternes avec des petites flammes autour d'eux. Ils marchèrent pendant une trentaine de minutes et Luna leur demandèrent de se taire._

« J'entends des voix. Restez tranquilles. »

_Ils écoutèrent les dires de Luna, chacun s'immobilisant pour ne plus rien faire. Dans la nuit, il était assez difficile de voir quelque chose à plus de dix mètres mais tous entendaient une voix féminine qui parlait à quelqu'un :_

« Dépêches toi, il commence à se faire tard. On n'y est pas encore arrivées ! »

« Je… Je me dépêche ! »

_Deux ombres apparurent au loin, une bulle de chewing-gum étant la première chose qu'ils voyaient. Elle éclata en morceaux avant de montrer une jeune femme aux cheveux roses courts et bouclés. Elle était habillée tout en rose et avait une sorte de poche ventrale sur le ventre avec un œuf à l'intérieur. Sans surprise, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Xano :_

« Et voilà, je ne suis pas arrivée à temps. Fallait bien qu'il y ai un souci quelque part. Tu vois, Galpha : T'es trop lente. »

« Dé… Désolée ! »

« Au service d'un roi ? »

_Il n'avait posé que cette question en voyant les deux femmes. L'autre était vraiment si peu habillée… que c'en était indécent. Xano évita de poser plus longtemps son regard sur elle, Galpha l'observant pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux en rougissant. Du côté d'Heyrisi, celle-ci fit une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum, plongeant sa main dans sa poche ventrale avant de soulever l'œuf. La bulle éclata alors qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

« Oui et alors ? Au service du plus puissant des quatre Rois si tu veux savoir. T'es comme la petiote ? T'aimes poser des questions inutiles ? Je me nomme Heyrisi, je suis au service du roi Gigana et je suis la seconde Atout. Pour mon tour de poitrine, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »


	24. Chapitre 24 : Absence de combat

**Chapitre 24 : Absence de combat**

« Hein ? Mais… Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Non mais tu me regardes d'un air bizarre et je parle même pas de la gamine à côté de moi. On dirait un pervers qui va sauter sur une proie sans défense. »

« Je… Euh… Je… le trouve plutôt joli, madame Heyrisi. »

_La femme aux cheveux roses se tourna vers l'Excuse puis vers le Joker Blanc, les regardant respectivement de ses yeux bleus. Une nouvelle bulle éclata sans un mot tandis que Xano baissait la tête en rougissant. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à recevoir ce genre de commentaires de la part d'autrui. Nelya fut la première à prendre la parole :_

« Tu l'as déjà vu Xano ? Je parle de cette… Heyrisi. Elle a l'air de bien te connaître. Pervers, prêt à abuser d'une jeune demoiselle et… »

« Hein ?! Mais ne dit pas de bêtises Nelya ! Je ne connais pas cette femme ! Et je ne suis pas comme ça ! Non mais… »

« Toute façon, Xano est à moi et pas aux autres ! »

_Tyrania se colla contre le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, pressant sa poitrine sur le torse de Xano en tirant la langue. Heyrisi continuait d'observer la situation sans paraître inquiète de voir autant de monde devant elle en tant qu'ennemis :_

« Tu vois, Galpha, t'es pas assez agressive malgré ta tenue. En plus, tu t'attaques à une proie déjà prise. T'as pas de bol, l'Excuse, vas falloir que tu te trouves un autre homme. »

« Hein ? Mais… Euh… Je peux… toujours faire… une femme de remplacement. »

« Ca m'apprendra à trop l'ouvrir. J'oublie complètement que t'as été droguée aux coutumes ancestrales de l'homme chef de clan qui peut se choisir n'importe quelles femmes. C'est vrai qu'en le regardant entouré de ces Reines et du Bouclier du Dieu Originel, il semble plutôt bien loti. Tu veux les rejoindre ? »

_Elle se tournait vers Galpha, attendant une réponse de la part de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Les yeux améthyste observaient Xano puis redescendirent sur le propre corps de l'Excuse, regardant la poitrine qu'elle avait. Comparée à cette femme aux cheveux dorés, elle en avait tout autant ! _

« La théorie de l'homme fort, ça attire n'importe quelle femme. C'est pas mon cas, dommage Joker Blanc. Par contre, je ne peux pas te laisser l'Excuse. Tu comprendras que c'est pas vraiment ce que l'on m'a demandé. »

« Alors, tu n'as aucun problème à ce que je t'attaque tout de suite ?! »

_Shala faisait finalement son apparition dans les airs, remplaçant ses deux pieds par deux serres acérées. Heyrisi releva son regard en direction de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets attachés, poussant sans violence Galpha pour qu'elle ne soit pas prise dans l'attaque qui allait tomber sur elle. Son œuf dans sa main droite, elle donna deux petits coups avec son doigt, mâchant son chewing-gum. Elle envoya l'œuf dans les airs à mi-distance entre elle et Shala, une explosion se produisant sans pourtant être dangereuse. Plus de fumée que de dégâts. Néanmoins, cela avait fait atterrir Shala tandis qu'une autre explosion se fit entendre, celle du chewing-gum d'Heyrisi :_

« Toujours à vouloir attaquer, c'est une manie chez tout le monde. Vous voulez pas jouer plutôt aux cartes en misant Galpha ? »

« Mais c'est immoral comme acte ! On parle d'une personne vivante ! On ne parie pas ça quoi ! Ca ne se fait pas ! »

« Purée… Y en a qui ont pas d'humour ici ou quoi ? Je suis pas comme ça ! Ne juge pas les personnes selon leurs paroles ! »

« T'as un humour à ras le sol ! »

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, sortant son chewing-gum rose avant de s'approcher de lui. Rapidement, les Reines se positionnèrent pour le défendre mais Heyrisi ne semblait même pas vouloir s'en prendre à Xano. Celui-ci restait sur ses gardes, demandant à Tyrania et aux autres de s'éloigner tandis qu'il observait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle devait faire quinze centimètres de moins que lui._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Te montrer mon genre d'humour. »

_Sans lui laisser le temps d'esquiver, elle plaqua le chewing-gum dans les cheveux blancs du jeune homme. Avant même qu'il ne puisse pousser un cri pour l'arrêter, elle parcourait ses cheveux de ses mains habiles, éparpillant le chewing-gum dans la chevelure de Xano._

« AH ! MAIS… »

« Et ouais mon pauvre gars, vous allez passer des heures à retirer tout ça ou alors… »

« Ou alors quoi ?! »

« Il va falloir tout couper ! »

_Elle plongea la main dans l'une de ses poches, ressortant un nouveau chewing-gum qu'elle mit dans sa bouche. Xano ne savait pas comment faire avec cette femme… La frapper en tant qu'ennemie ? En tant que femme ? Car là… Il était en colère, TRES en colère ! Elle venait de toucher à sa coiffure !_

« Madame Heyrisi, ce n'est pas gentil ce que vous venez de faire ! »

« Ce sont mes ennemis. Ils sont contre les Rois. Je ne fais qu'attaquer mes adversaires. Au passage, j'ai oublié de le signaler mais arrête de m'appeler Madame. J'ai qu'une vingtaine d'années humaines physiquement, je fais pas si vieille. »

« Heyrisi ! Mes CHEVEUX ! »

« Ouais et ? C'est pas mon problème. »

« Mais c'est de ta faute ! MERDE ! C'est quoi ces Atouts qui font ce genre de choses ?! »

« T'aurais préféré que je te foutes un de mes œufs explosifs dans la chaussure ? Je suis sûre que ça serait très drôle de te voir avec un pied en moins. T'arrête de te plaindre, espèce de boulet ? Vraiment… A se demander pourquoi les Rois sont inquiets. »

« Laissez vous faire... monsieur comment ? »

_Galpha s'était avancée vers lui, créant de l'eau dans ses mains qui formaient un bol. Elle envoya l'eau sur le visage de Xano, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que faisait l'Excuse envers lui. Elle semblait assez intimidée d'accomplir une telle chose. Un léger grognement se fit entendre derrière le jeune homme :_

« Ty… Tyrania ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Mais euh… Elle… fait quoi à mon Xano ? »

_Galpha s'était arrêtée, venant se réfugier dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle semblait assez craintive par rapport aux autres et c'était plutôt bizarre. Heyrisi continuait de mâcher son chewing-gum, ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches comme si de rien n'était. La femme aux longs cheveux bruns murmura :_

« Je… Je voulais l'aider à retirer les morceaux dans les cheveux. Je… Je crois qu'il faut mettre de la glace pour durcir les morceaux… et les retirer… mais ça ne sera pas possible de le faire complètement. Il va falloir couper… certains morceaux. Je pourrais le faire si cela ne vous gêne pas. »

« Hein ? Euh… Oui quand même. Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop. Sinon, je m'appelle Xano. Si j'ai bien compris, tu t'appelles Galpha ? C'est un joli nom. Tu es donc l'Excuse ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais mada… mademoiselle Heyrisi a dit ça. C'est quoi une Excuse exactement ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Mais tu seras très utile ! Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

_Elle le regarda de ses petits yeux améthyste, se demandant si le jeune homme était sérieux. Comme elle voyait que c'était le cas, elle hocha la tête avec entrain alors qu'un second grognement se faisait entendre. Il se retourna légèrement pour voir Tyrania qui baissait son œil violet avec tristesse. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle qui poussait ce grognement. Il repoussa avec délicatesse Galpha avant de se mettre en face d'Heyrisi, croisant les bras._

« L'Excuse vient avec nous. Est-ce qu'il y a un souci avec ça ? »

« Oui, je la plains si c'est elle qui va s'occuper de ta coiffure. »

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu ne vas même pas chercher à la reprendre ?! »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

_Elle haussa les épaules, le regardant avec neutralité comme si cela ne la concernait pas. Shala ne fit plus rien depuis le premier échec contre elle, reculant légèrement. Pandora, Nelya et Luna entouraient Xano pour le protéger au cas où Heyrisi tentait une nouvelle fois de faire un coup en douce. Celle-ci de ses yeux bleus regarda Galpha, faisant un petit sourire tandis que Xano reprenait :_

« Car c'est peut-être ce qui va causer la perte des Rois ?! »

« Bof. Si tu penses que tu arriveras à les battre avec uniquement ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Tu vas te faire très mal à l'atterrissage même. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois m'en aller. Galpha, t'évites de trop en faire. Faut pas que tu abuses. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Bof, tu verras bien plus tard. C'est plus mon souci. Bon, je vous laisse, on se reverra de toute façon très bientôt. »

_Elle fit un petit geste de la main droite, sortant un nouvel œuf de sa poche ventrale avant de l'envoyer au sol. Celui-ci explosa en créant un nuage de fumée. Quand il se dissipa, Heyrisi avait entièrement disparu tandis que Tyrania sautait au cou de Xano._

« XANOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

_Il retomba en arrière, se faisant embrasser par la jeune femme qui ne voulait visiblement pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, serrant Tyrania contre lui avant de se relever. Celle-ci frottait sa tête contre son torse, voulant qu'il lui caresse son dos d'une petite voix triste et tendre. Pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'elle lui demandait, il reprit la parole en se tournant vers Galpha :_

« Bon… Et bien… Bienvenue parmi nous. Je te présente tout le monde : Tyrania, c'est celle qui est dans mes bras. Elle est un peu bizarre depuis quelques jours mais elle n'est pas si méchante que ça. Celle avec les cheveux violets, c'est Shala. La jeune femme aux franges blanches, c'est Luna. La femme avec le regard saphir froid et neutre, c'est Nelya et enfin la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bruns dorés, c'est Pandora. »

« Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour ! »

_Galpha s'inclina devant chacune des personnes respectueusement, leur signalant que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de monde. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait l'habitude de vivre seule dans cet endroit depuis tellement de temps et que généralement, elle n'allait jamais vers les autres. Lorsque Xano lui demanda pourquoi avait-elle suivi Heyrisi, elle lui signala qu'elle avait senti que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'était pas dangereuse et qu'elle était même plutôt assez protectrice malgré ses paroles._

« Bizarre… Depuis le début, je m'interroge sur les Rois et leurs Atouts. Certains nous attaquent, d'autres non… Ils ne veulent pas envoyer de soldats pour éviter des pertes inutiles. Ils sont assez spéciaux, ces Rois. »

_Au final, tout s'était déroulé sans anicroches… sauf ses cheveux blancs. Ses si jolis cheveux blancs étaient maintenant recouverts de chewing-gum. Il poussa un profond soupir désolé, se disant qu'ils devaient maintenant revenir chez Aliréna. Il valait mieux éviter d'affronter les Rois tout de suite, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi la jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Pandora pouvait les aider à les battre._

_Ils quittèrent le royaume de Rocagiri, s'installant à cinq kilomètres de ce dernier dans le royaume de Sterivia. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas dérangés pendant la soirée. Les deux tentes installées, Galpha s'était mise à souffler sur les cheveux de Xano, créant un léger froid pour faire durcir le chewing-gum._

« Il ne faudra pas trop bouger… Par contre… Je ne l'ai jamais fait, monsieur Xano. »

« Après Pandora, voilà que c'est à son tour de m'appeler comme ça ! Je fais vraiment si vieux que ça les filles ? »

_Elles hochèrent la tête en même temps et il poussa un râle de désespoir. Tyrania observait du coin de l'œil la petite scène entre Galpha et Xano. Celle-ci avait retiré son chapeau assez bizarre de son crâne, demandant si ils avaient des ciseaux et un peigne. A son grand désespoir, Tyrania observa Xano qui lui tendait… SON peigne ! Celui avec lequel il la brossait quand elle était une pokémon et même… après. Elle renifla un petit coup, ce geste ne passant pas inaperçu pour les autres Reines et Pandora. Lentement, elle s'avança vers Xano :_

« Dis… Tu voudras bien me peigner après ? »

« Hein ? Que… Bien sûr… Si le peigne n'est pas mort après ça. »

« Oh ! C'était son peigne ? Vous n'en avez pas un autre ? »

_Il allait répliquer que non mais l'œil presque larmoyant de Tyrania l'en empêcha. Il murmura qu'il se fichait finalement pas mal à quoi allait ressembler sa tête. Il se tourna vers Galpha, lui disant qu'il reprenait le peigne si cela ne la gênait pas. Qu'elle coupe ce qu'i couper et puis c'est tout. Il tendit le peigne à Tyrania, celle-ci tremblant légèrement avant de s'enfoncer dans la tente. Pendant les prochaines minutes, de nombreuses touffes de cheveux blancs tombaient au sol, les quatre femmes observant le travail de Galpha sur le jeune homme. Enfin, elle lui dit d'une voix lente :_

« J'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux, monsieur Xano. »

« Voyons voir… Et bien, tu vois, ce n'est pas si mal que ça, non ? Je pensais que j'allais avoir des trous dans les cheveux. »

_En fait, ce n'était pas si loin que ça… Sa longue chevelure blanche partait maintenant un peu dans tous les sens, fabriquant des pics en certains endroits. Néanmoins, quand il se touchait le crâne, il ne manquait rien… Et enfin, il n'avait plus de chewing-gum dans les cheveux. Vraiment… Cette femme avait été la pire de toutes ! Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se battre mais ça… Il se releva, tapant dans ses deux mains :_

« Bon ! Je vais préparer le dîner puisque tout est terminé ! »


	25. Chapitre 25 : La générale

**Chapitre 25 : La générale **

« Alors Galpha, comment tu la trouves ? »

« Huuuuummmmmm ! C'est vraiment bon ! C'est quoi ? »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns semblait en extase tandis qu'elle mangeait de ses mains le repas qu'il avait déposé dans l'assiette. Visiblement, elle ne connaissait pas les couverts mais il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était normal à son âge… Hum… Non. Pas vraiment, ce n'était pas normal mais il fallait se dire qu'elle ne connaissait rien des coutumes actuelles._

« Euh et bien… Comment dire… Rien de bien énorme. »

« Pourtant, je ne savais pas que l'on… pouvait faire ça. »

_Il eut un petit rire alors qu'il appelait Tyrania. Celle-ci sortit de la tente en souriant, venant s'installer à côté de lui pour que tout le monde puisse se mettre à manger. Un homme et six femmes… L'égalité des sexes n'avait pas lieu ici. Xano termina son repas, prenant la parole en désignant Galpha :_

« Bon par contre… Il va falloir te trouver un endroit où dormir. Il y a encore… »

« Non. Ce n'est pas possible, Xano. Nous sommes déjà quatre dans une tente. »

« Heuuuuu… Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de l'ouvrir, Nelya ! »

« Je répond simplement à ta question avant que tu ne la poses. »

« Hummmm… D'accord… Enfin bon… »

« Je peux dormir à même le sol ! J'ai l'habitude, il n'y a pas à s'en faire ! »

« Ah non ! Tu dors dans ma tente, c'est bon. Tyrania et moi, on iras se serrer. »

_Voilà, tout était décidé, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire plus longtemps ! Pendant que les autres terminaient de manger, il s'enfonça dans sa tente, sortant les deux sacs de couchage. L'un d'entre eux n'était plus utilisé depuis plusieurs jours, Tyrania venant dormir contre lui._

« Xano, je peux te dire quelque chose dans l'oreille ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés venait de rentrer dans la tente à son tour, un petit sourire intimidé sur ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il préparait les deux sacs de couchage, elle alla lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :_

« Est-ce que… Galpha peut dormir ailleurs ? »

« Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ? Nelya a raison : Quatre dans une même tente c'est déjà énorme. Il va falloir prendre un peu sur nous et puis bon… Ca ne devrait pas te gêner de dormir contre moi… du moins je l'espère. »

« Si… Elle ne dort pas avec nous… Je… Enfin… J'aimerais bien que toi et moi… »

_Aie… Elle touchait une corde sensible. Elle voulait rester seule avec Xano, ne serait-ce au moins que la nuit. C'était une pensée possessive mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Enfin, il était rouge de gêne en comprenant rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais quand même… Il ne pouvait pas jeter Galpha même pour… Tyrania._

« Si j'étais… un salopard… Je te demanderais d'attendre… pour te faire espérer que j'accepte. Si j'étais… un enfoiré… Je ne penserais qu'à ma pomme dans cette affaire et je demanderais à Galpha de dormir dehors mais… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, Xano. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

_Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, quittant la tente alors qu'il la regardait partir. Pfff… Il n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase mais elle avait compris : Il refusait ce qu'elle lui proposait même si ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il ne devait pas penser qu'à lui, c'était mesquin et puéril. Si encore, il avait été sous le charme, il aurait sûrement accepté mais là, c'était bien différent._

_Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et Galpha alla rejoindre Tyrania et Xano dans la tente. Ce dernier lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire et l'adolescente s'enfonça dans le sac de couchage. Il l'embrassa sur le front tout en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit tandis qu'elle fermait ses yeux violets. Elle était plutôt mignonne… Elle ressemblait même à Pandora mais d'une autre façon qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer correctement._

« Bon, pendant que Galpha va chercher le sommeil, je vais tout nettoyer. Tyrania, tu peux déjà aller te coucher si tu veux aussi. »

« Je peux… venir t'aider si tu veux ? »

_Il accepta avec le sourire, sortant de la tente pour finir de ranger et nettoyer toutes les assiettes et couverts qui avaient servi pour le repas de ce soir. Les autres Reines s'étaient déjà couchées et seule Pandora restait avec eux deux._

« Il y a de plus en plus de monde, Xano. Ca fait plaisir non ? »

« En quelque sorte… C'est positif. Cela peut nous aider contre Malar mais d'un autre sens, ça fait plus de personnes donc plus de difficultés à connaître tout le monde. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de toutes les connaître sauf moi »

_Tyrania poussa un petit rire amusé, lavant l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains alors que Xano lui faisait un petit sourire. Pandora détourna le regard vers la tente dans laquelle dormait sûrement Galpha avant de dire :_

« Je me demandais… Et si… Nous trouvions une troisième tente ? »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi Pandora ? »

« Comme ça… L'Excu… Euh Galpha pourra dormir avec moi, les trois Reines dorment ensembles et vous… Vous dormez de votre côté. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« C'est une merveilleuse idée ! »

_Tyrania venait de s'exclamer avec entrain à l'écoute des paroles de Pandora. Xano se retourna vers elle, déposant rapidement l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains car il savait clairement ce qu'allait faire Tyrania. Il la réceptionna alors qu'elle sautait sur lui, frottant son visage contre le sien avec tendresse._

« Je crois que l'idée est acceptée à l'unanimité non ? »

« D'accord Pandora. Tu as gagné… Enfin bon, on verra tout ça demain. Tyrania, tu pourrais me lâcher un peu s'il te plaît ? »

« J'en vois pas l'utilité. Tu es tout à moi et je crois que… »

« Non Tyrania, ne recommence pas, les autres dorment. »

_Pourtant, elle s'exécutait, lui créant une nouvelle marque sur le coup avant de mordiller son oreille avec un certain érotisme. Pandora toussota légèrement, s'excusant de déranger. Elle annonça qu'elle allait terminer de faire la vaisselle et qu'ils pouvaient aller se coucher. Ce fut au tour de Xano de s'excuser. Il porta Tyrania jusqu'à sa tente, revenant à l'intérieur. Le souffle court de Galpha se faisait entendre mais elle dormait déjà._

« Vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, Tyrania ? »

« Comment ça ? Tu veux tout savoir ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est normal de demander ça. »

« Et bien, un jour, bien que je n'étais qu'une petite Goupix assez jeune, j'ai découvert un dresseur des plus merveilleux. Bien qu'il m'ait fallut beaucoup de temps, j'ai réussi à devenir une humaine pour lui montrer l'amour que je lui portais. Après, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à m'exprimer correctement. J'étais très colérique et j'en voulais énormément à ce dresseur qui aimait tellement de femmes à la fois. C'est vrai … L'amour est peut-être universel mais quand même, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il doit le donner à quiconque. Et puis… Tout s'est passé si vite et j'ai réussi à l'embrasser. J'avais presque des étoiles dans les yeux à ce moment et je trouvais ça si bon… et si parfait mais… Je ne voulais pas que l'homme aille voir une autre femme alors j'ai décidé de m'assagir et de tout faire pour qu'il m'aime. »

« Et je pense que tu as réussi. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes vraiment, Xano ? Je veux dire… Enfin… »

_Il l'installa dans le sac de couchage, la jeune femme retournant son tissu bleu avant d'ouvrir quelques boutons de sa robe rouge. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, elle déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire. Bien que sa poitrine n'était pas à nue, de plus en plus de chair se dévoilait et il apercevait même le bas de son ventre._

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Chut. Je ne vais pas me déshabiller mais simplement… M'aérer un peu. Tu devrais faire de même, Xano, rien ne t'en empêche. »

_Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir mais elle tirait maintenant un peu sur sa robe rouge. Le côté gauche et le côté droit de sa robe s'éloignaient peu à peu, laissant apparaître le creux de sa poitrine ainsi que son corps nu en son milieu. Sa poitrine était loin d'être aussi grosse que celle de Luna mais elle était si appétissante… Et il en voyait les contours. Il tentait de se contrôler mais quand même… Avec un petit sourire, elle posa ses mains sur le haut du jeune homme, lui demandant implicitement de bien vouloir le retirer. En tremblant légèrement, il s'exécuta, étant torse nu. Dès l'instant où le haut tombait à côté, elle s'installa contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras._

« Alors ? Comment c'est, Xano ? »

« De quoi ? Nous devrions aller nous coucher. »

« Arrête de faire exprès de ne pas comprendre. Nos deux peaux nues qui se touchent, c'est différent quand même non ? »

« Mais bien sûr… et je vois à quel point tu es douce et chaude, Tyrania. »

_Ils se réfugièrent dans le sac de couchage, leurs deux corps rapprochés l'un contre l'autre. La sensation était vraiment différente de celle qu'ils avaient d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, il avait la peau de Tyrania contre la sienne et il y glissait ses doigts. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés trembla en lui disant que c'était mesquin ce qu'il faisait._

« Tu m'aimes vraiment, qu'importe ce que je suis ? Et même si… Je redevenais une pokémon ? Tu peux me le dire, Xano ? Dis le moi… »

« Mais oui, Tyrania. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour un rien, je t'aime comme un fou. »

« Même si j'ai un caractère… un peu difficile ? »

« Bien sûr. Si je n'étais pas capable de t'aimer pour ce que tu es réellement, cela voudrait dire que ce n'est pas un véritable amour. »

« Tu es un beau parleur… Tu sais ce qu'il faut dire hein ? C'était une phrase toute faite. »

_Elle lui prit sa tête, la collant contre sa poitrine presque dénudée en lui caressant ses cheveux blancs. Après le passage de Galpha, la coiffure du jeune homme ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose mais bon… C'était son Xano et elle l'aimait comme il était. Elle lui souhaita de bien dormir contre elle, le jeune homme disant de même alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux pour s'endormir. Ils ronronnaient l'un contre l'autre comme des amants platoniques bien qu'ils savaient que leur relation était bien plus forte que ça._

« Vous êtes présents, tous les deux ? »

« Que tu nous appelles, Ekriné, c'est que cela doit être assez spécial non ? »

« Granor, l'heure n'est pas venue à la rigolade. Orvonix est avec toi ? »

« Oui, oui… J'étais en train de dormir. J'espère que la générale de l'armée de Sterivia et plus principalement des quatre royaumes. »

_La lame d'un cimeterre arriva au niveau de la gorge d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs courts et éparpillés. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire avant de poser un doigt sur la lame, la gelant très légèrement alors que le sol se mettait à trembler. Un autre homme, mesurant bien deux mètres vingt marchait d'un pas lent vers la propriétaire du cimeterre._

« Calmons nous héhéhé. C'est à cause des Atouts ? »

« Oui… Nous avons perdu trois d'entre nous. Heyrisi est revenue sans l'Excuse. »

« Il fallait s'en douter. Elle n'est pas très motivée la plupart du temps. Gigana aurait du appeler plutôt Miviari. »

« Elle serait encore moins motivée. Tu sais par-dessus qu'elle déteste la violence. »

« Quelle bande d'Atouts nous faisons. Nous ne sommes même pas sincères depuis le début. Heureusement que les Rois sont là. »

« Mais le Joker Blanc arrivera bien un jour jusqu'à eux… Il a l'Excuse maintenant. »

« Et il aura très bientôt les trois Clefs. Bref… Nous allons devoir rentrer en piste. »

"On y va tous en même temps ? »

« Exactement. Préparez vous au plus tôt. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se mit à bâiller, se disant qu'il allait devoir reporter sa sieste à plus tard. Du côté de l'homme de plus de deux mètres vingt, celui-ci avait un sourire aux lèvres, ses deux yeux rouges semblant prévoir un bon divertissement dans les journées à venir. La femme à la cotte de mailles et aux cheveux noirs poussa un léger soupir, sortant son second cimeterre en observant la lame._

« Si telle est mon Destin… »

« Nous sommes au service des Rois, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! Nous nous battons pour la sauvegarde de ce monde et des quatre royaumes ! »

« Oui… Tu as entièrement raison, Granor. »

_Ils se battaient pour une noble cause : Celle des quatre Rois. Si le Joker Blanc se mettait en travers de leurs routes, alors il était de leurs devoirs de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard. Ils ne devaient pas inquiéter plus longtemps les Rois, Rois qui n'avaient pas été prévenus des actes de leurs plus loyaux sujets._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Enlacement

**Chapitre 26 : Enlacement **

_*Pouic*_

« Nyaaaaaa. »

_Elle poussa un petit gémissement au moment où sa main empoignait par inadvertance le sein droit. Ils étaient toujours endormis mais le rêve avait pris une tournure des plus étranges et intéressantes. Elle ouvrit son œil violet, voyant le visage de Xano collé contre son sein gauche, sa main droite posée sur l'autre._

« Bien installé ? On dirait que sentir mon corps nu t'attire bien plus. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire, tournant son visage pour voir que Galpha était déjà sortie de la tente. Pourtant, il ne devait pas être trop tard. Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'était pas son souci. Elle gardait Xano contre elle, attendant qu'il se réveille._

« Huuuummmm… HUMMMMM ! AHHHH ! »

_Il retira sa tête, prenant une respiration très rapide alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air hébété. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Il y avait un problème ? Il la regarda, rouge de gêne mais surtout un peu en colère envers elle. Du moins, il semblait être en colère mais ses paroles étaient assez douces, bien différentes de ce à quoi elle s'attendait :_

« Tu pourrais faire attention… J'ai faillit m'étouffer. »

« Est-ce… tu vas bien ? »

« Oui… Mais bon, quand même, tu me serres un peu trop souvent contre toi. »

« Je m'excuse… de t'avoir fait du mal à respirer. »

« Bon, ça ne fait rien, on va pas perdre du temps à réfléchir à ça. Bonjour, Tyrania. »

_Il alla l'embrasser sur le nez, la jeune femme le laissant faire avant de lui dire que ce n'était pas là qu'il devait viser. Elle lui abaissa le visage pour qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dès qu'il les retira, elle lui dit :_

« Bonjour, Xano. Que faisons nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous retournons voir Aliréna. Elle doit nous expliquer quelques trucs. »

« Comme quoi ? Tu as l'air d'avoir envie de la revoir. »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Je l'apprécie. »

_Elle l'observa de son œil violet et il senti qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Il devait se rattraper très rapidement. Il alla enlacer Tyrania contre lui, toussotant légèrement comme pour chercher ses mots. Elle resta muette et stoïque tandis qu'il reprenait :_

« Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. »

« Et tu… éprouves quoi pour moi ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup vivre avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. »

_Hum… Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Du moins, elle espérait que c'était le cas. Elle se releva, refermant les boutons de sa robe rouge avant de remettre le morceau de tissu bleu devant ces derniers. Il s'était relevé à son tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs avant de sortir de la tente. Il salua Galpha et Pandora qui étaient déjà debout tandis que Tyrania sortait à son tour._

_Le petit-déjeuner préparé, il annonça ce qu'ils allaient faire et chacune acquiesça pour signaler qu'elles étaient d'accords avec son projet. Plusieurs journées passèrent et ils arrivaient devant la petite maisonnette d'Aliréna. Celle-ci attendait le groupe sur le pas de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres en apercevant Galpha._

« Et bien… Vous n'avez pas perdus de temps à ce que je vois. »

« Comment… »

« Je suis au courant que vous alliez venir maintenant ? C'est très simple, je suis capable d'entendre les messages transmis par le souffle du vent et par les plantes. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons trouver de quoi habiller correctement mademoiselle Galpha. »

« Hein ? Mais… Monsieur… Xano ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne mord pas. »

_Aliréna demanda à tout le monde de s'installer à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle allait s'occuper de Galpha. Celle-ci jeta un regard améthyste à Xano, espérant qu'il ne lui mentait pas en disant qu'elle ne craignait rien. Pendant que tout le monde était installé à table, Aliréna revenait après cinq minutes sans Galpha. Pandora se releva de sa chaise :_

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle est en train d'essayer différents habits. Tu devrais aller la rejoindre, cette tenue ne convient pas à une jeune femme comme toi. »

« Est-ce que … »

« Pandora, tu es assez grande. Vas y maintenant. Ca ne te fera pas de mal. »

_Xano fit un petit geste évasif alors qu'elle le remerciait en l'embrassant sur la joue. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas un objet pour lui, elle s'était éveillée de plus en plus. Et avec l'apparition de Galpha, elle avait maintenant une amie qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre où se trouvait Galpha, des petits rires se faisant entendre après quelques secondes tandis qu'Aliréna s'installait en face de Xano._

« Je vois que vous avez parfaitement réussie cette mission. »

« Oui mais… En quoi Galpha nous sera utile ? »

« On ne dirait pas comme ça mais elle est capable de mettre à mal les Rois. Elle a en sa possession trois cristaux qui vous permettront d'affaiblir les barrières protégeant les Rois. Lorsque les trois Rois seront hors course, vous pourrez vous en prendre au quatrième. »

« Dis… Je me demandais… Pourquoi tu fais ça pour nous ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, les Rois ne sont pas… si mauvais et puis… Tu sembles être de leurs côtés. »

« Et si c'était le cas ? J'ai mes principes et ils ont les leurs. »

« De toute façon, dès que Xano en aura terminé avec tout ça, il restera avec moi ! »

_Tyrania venait placer ses bras autour du cou de Xano, poussant un petit rire alors que les autres personnes ne préféraient rien dire. Quel était le rapport entre les Rois et ce que venait de prononcer Tyrania ? Aucun. Aliréna posa ses yeux bleus sur Xano puis Tyrania avant de sourire. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Comme tu le veux, Tyrania. Nul ne t'en empêche mais pour ça, il vous faudra abattre Giradès et ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, bien loin de là. »

« Pourquoi tu me regardes, Aliréna ? Il y a un problème ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif alors que Galpha et Pandora sortaient de la chambre avec leurs nouvelles tenues. Pandora avait opté pour une jupe lui allant jusqu'aux genoux de couleur brune ainsi qu'un haut vert fait en soie. Elle avait les épaules nues mais avait des brassards de même couleur que le haut._

_Du côté de Galpha, le changement était radical : Entièrement habillée de couleurs vives comme du blanc et du jaune, il n'était plus possible de voir une parcelle de son corps à part son visage. Elle avait un long pantalon blanc ainsi qu'un pull jaune dont les manches étaient remontées car un peu trop grandes pour elle. Elle portait autour de la hanche une petite ceinture avec une sacoche, celle qu'elle avait déjà auparavant._

« Je… C'est comment… Monsieur Xano ? »

« Au moins, avec ces tenues, il ne risque pas de vous violer. »

« Shala… »

_Vraiment, elle se taisait la majorité du temps mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour dire une connerie de ce genre. Il avait du mal à la supporter quand elle se mettait comme ça mais il devait se contrôler pour ne pas s'énerver. Tyrania embrassa Xano sur la joue :_

« De toute façon, il n'est pas intéressé. »

« Exactement ! Voilà ! C'est ça, Tyrania ! »

« Je connais tout de toi, hihihi. »

« Xano ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé ? »

_Aliréna venait de se lever, fermant ses yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle invita Xano à la suivre alors que personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait exactement. Tyrania allait rejoindre Xano mais celui-ci fit un petit geste pour lui dire que c'était inutile. Elle avait demandé à le voir mais pourquoi ? Lorsqu'il se dirigea dans la chambre, Aliréna la referma aussitôt avant de foncer dans ses bras._

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Ca faisait longtemps… Très longtemps… que je n'avais pas ressenti ta chaleur, DornRek. »

« Mais mais mais… Aliréna ? Ne me dit pas que tu es sous le… »

« Je suis celle à l'origine de ce charme. Je ne pourrais pas tomber sous mon propre sort. »

« Hein ?! Tu es… »

_Elle l'empêcha de parler, posant sa main sur la bouche de Xano en le regardant avec… une grande tendresse. Aliréna l'aimait ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne la connaissait pas ! Pourtant, il était sûr que cet amour était au moins aussi vrai que celui de Tyrania envers lui. Il s'était mis à trembler alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« J'ai tout fait… pour que tu sois heureux… pour que tu sois aimé un jour comme je t'aime. Même si… Je savais bien que je ne pouvais être qu'un objet entre tes mains mais tu te comportais toujours… comme un véritable gentleman. Tu étais triste… très triste… »

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle caressait son visage avec douceur et affection. Heureusement que Tyrania n'était pas venue sinon… Sinon quoi ? Elle aurait explosé de rage, qu'importe ce qu'elle était devenue actuellement mais… Pourquoi Aliréna faisait une telle chose ?_

« Tu sembles plus heureux maintenant et cela… Sans mon charme. C'était une bêtise, une vilaine bêtise de ma part car je pensais qu'avec ça, tu allais enfin la trouver. »

« Mais que racontes-tu Aliréna ? Tu es sûre de bien aller ? »

« Xano ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

_La voix de Tyrania se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte mais elle ne savait pas que la porte était fermée à clef et il poussa un soupir intérieur. Mais… Il devait répondre à Tyrania avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aliréna dans ses bras, il annonça à la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés :_

« On doit discuter de choses très importantes, elle et moi. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques… soucis entre nous. Elle va m'aider à les résoudre. »

« D'accord… Mais dépêche toi. »

Elle _avait dit ça d'une voix légèrement inquiète. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Il avait l'impression de tromper Tyrania avec Aliréna dans ses bras. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que très peu mais qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'ancienne Feunard. Il repoussa Aliréna, celle-ci frottant ses yeux bleus avant de sourire :_

« Tu ne devrais pas lui mentir de cette façon, DornRek. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Aliréna. Depuis quand on se connaît ? Je ne me rappelle même pas t'avoir déjà vue quand j'étais au service de Giradès. »

« C'est vrai… Je l'oubliais. Désolée de m'être emportée inutilement. Tu devrais tout oublier au sujet de ce que je viens de te dire. »

« Ca sera un peu difficile mais bon… »

« Est-ce que tu pourras protéger mes deux sœurs ? »

« JOKER BLANC ! SORS D'ICI ! »

_Une voix féminine venait de se faire entendre. Aliréna venait de perdre son sourire avant de courir vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir trois formes qui s'approchaient de sa maisonnette. Tyrania ouvrit la porte à la volée, Xano se la prenant en pleine face en tombant sur le sol. Une punition divine pour ce qu'il avait fait ?_

« Xano, je ressens une grande… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au sol ? Et cette blessure ? »

_Elle l'aida à se lever, sortant sa langue avant d'y passer un doigt dessus. Le doigt frotta contre le front du jeune homme qui se laissa faire tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur. Tyrania reprit aussitôt en le traînant hors de la chambre d'Aliréna :_

« Les autres sont déjà sorties pour voir ce qui se passait et… Mais… Xano ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu sembles chamboulé. Dis moi si tu as un souci, je suis là pour toi. »

_Il émit un petit sourire triste pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ils allèrent rejoindre Shala et les autres alors qu'apparaissaient devant eux trois personnes : Une femme et deux hommes. La femme se trouvait entre les deux hommes, tenant deux cimeterres dans ses mains alors qu'elle prenait la parole :_

« Joker Blanc… Pour le Dieu Originel et pour les Rois, nous sommes là pour t'empêcher de mettre à mal ce monde. »

« Mais je ne suis pas là pour les Rois ! Je veux simplement tuer Malar ! »

« Qu'importe ce que tu diras, ça ne changera rien à nos convictions. »

« Je me nomme Orvonix et je suis le Douzième Atout. »

« Granor, Treizième Atout héhéhé. »

« Ekriné, Quatorzième Atout. Nous sommes la garde rapprochée des Rois ! »


	27. Chapitre 27 : Contre-attaque

**Chapitre 27 : Contre-attaque **

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m'écouter ? »

« Il n'y a pas à discuter avec eux. Si ils veulent se battre, ils vont vite comprendre leurs faiblesses. Voilà un petit aperçu de ma force. »

_Shala s'était positionnée devant les autres, faisant apparaître ses ailes de coton blanc dans son dos avant de créer un puissant souffle de froid en direction des trois Atouts. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets se positionna devant Granor et Ekriné, arrêtant le souffle à une main tout en souriant._

« Qu'est-ce que l'ancienne Atout compte t-elle faire contre moi avec ça ? »

« L'ancienne… Atout. Attends que je t'apprenne à me parler comme ça ! »

_A la place du souffle de froid, elle s'était mise à ouvrir la bouche pour cracher du feu en direction d'Orvonix. Celui-ci émit un sourire, reculant de cinq pas alors que Granor se positionna devant lui. D'un geste nonchalant, il arrêta le souffle de feu en gardant son sourire aux lèvres. Une voix assez forte et puissante se fit entendre :_

« Tu penses vraiment nous battre tous ensemble dans ton état actuel ? »

« CA SERA BIEN PLUS QUE SUFFISANT ! »

_Elle s'énervait si facilement mais il fallait la comprendre. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir eut l'âme d'un Atout en elle après tous ces combats. De plus, elle était devenue si faible… que c'en était rageant ! Elle posa son regard améthyste sur Xano, un rictus aux lèvres avant de se mettre à bondir dans les airs._

« Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle, Xano. Je suis là. »

_Tyrania restait près de lui, l'embrassant sur la joue au beau milieu du combat. Le Joker Blanc regardait Shala qui s'envolait avant de reposer son regard sur les deux Atouts devant lui. Deux Atouts ? Il y avait l'homme gigantesque à la peau de roche verte et au cristal bleu sur le ventre ainsi que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs au short vert et au pull blanc. Mais alors… Il leva subitement son regard en direction de Shala, poussant un cri :_

« ORIANE FAIS ATTENTION ! »

_Oriane ? Qu'est-ce… Elle se retourna mais ne remarqua que trop tard les deux cimeterres qui se plantaient dans son ventre. La femme aux cheveux d'onyx et à la cotte de mailles extirpa ses armes, tenant un coup de poing à Shala pour la faire tomber à côté de Xano. Elle donna un coup dans le vide avec ses armes pour retirer le sang de leurs lames tout en disant :_

« Elle ne fait pas le poids contrairement aux autres. Joker Blanc, pour la sauvegarde de ce monde, je me vois obligée de te retirer la vie. »

« Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de lui ! »

_Avec entrain, Tyrania venait de prendre la parole tandis que Xano s'approchait de Shala, accompagné de Nelya. Ils tentaient d'administrer les premiers soins à la femme aux cheveux violets mais ne vit pas les nombreux rochers qui se dirigeaient vers eux. De multiples Apitrinis se positionnèrent entre eux et les rochers, les faisant tomber au sol alors que Luna s'écriait de toutes ses forces :_

« Ne m'oubliez pas ! Je suis là. Xano et Nelya, occupez vous de soigner Shala. »

« Tu as l'odeur… de Gaiarma. »

_Le sourire sur les lèvres de Granor disparaissait pour devenir étrangement vide d'émotions. Si elle était responsable de la mort de Gaiarma, alors elle allait devenir sa cible. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment sa priorité. Il se mit en position d'attaque tandis que Xano disait :_

« Pandora, Galpha, reculez toutes les deux, on s'occupe de ça ! »

_Galpha tenta de s'exprimer mais Pandora lui prit la main, la tirant vers l'intérieur de la maison. Aliréna n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre comme si ce combat ne la concernait pas… malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Xano il y a quelques minutes. Elle observait la bataille derrière sa fenêtre. De nombreuses stalagmites de glace sortaient du sol, s'avançant peu à peu vers Xano et Nelya mais une boule de feu vint les percuter, les explosant comme des morceaux de verre. Elle avait transformé ses deux mains en griffe, criant :_

« Je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mon Xano ! »

« Xano… Je vais aller les aider. Toutes les deux, elles ne pourront rien faire contre eux. »

« Mais mais mais… Or… Shala ? »

« Tu es un grand garçon, tu sauras la soigner. »

_Nelya se releva, se positionnant à côté de Tyrania et Luna. La femme aux cheveux bleus murmura quelques paroles aux deux autres. L'ancienne Feunard se tourna vers Xano, lui faisant un grand sourire alors qu'il semblait inquiet. Il devait continuer de s'occuper de Shala. Celle-ci gémissait de douleur, ouvrant faiblement ses yeux violets. Elle avait deux trous dans le ventre mais ils se refermaient grâce au jeune homme :_

« Qu'est… ce que tu fais ? »

« Je tente de te sauver la vie ! »

« Je… Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un humain. »

« Je ne suis pas un humain, fous toi ça dans le crâne ! »

« Tu es PAREIL QU'EUX ! »

« TAIS TOI ORIANE ! »

_Il appuya ses deux mains sur le ventre de Shala, lui extirpant un puissant cri de douleur. Elle avait des larmes de douleur aux yeux mais il ne s'excusa pas, elle l'avait amplement mérité. Pourquoi l'appelait-il par son ancien nom ? Ce n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt ! Un nom qui n'avait aucune consistance et aucune valeur à ses yeux depuis…_

« Je te hais, Xano. JE TE HAIS DE TOUT MON CŒUR ! »

« Alors ferme là et reste tranquille ! »

_Pourquoi elle le détestait autant ?! Nelya et Luna s'étaient peu à peu rapprochées de lui en oubliant ce charme. Maintenant, ils étaient devenus de bons amis, parlant entre eux, rigolant lors de quelques blagues mais elle… Elle ne voulait même pas esquisser un mouvement en sa direction. Il serra ses mains dans les siennes, la jeune femme venant les retirer. Il soupira, posant maintenant ses mains sur le ventre pour recommencer à fermer ses blessures._

« Je ne suis pas très doué mais… »

« Je le sais bien ! T'es simplement qu'un foutu humain ! »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

_Il se concentrait à son maximum, tentant de se rappeler des paroles de Nelya au sujet des soins. Il devait s'enfouir au niveau mental dans le corps de la personne qu'il voulait soigner, cherchant les endroits où elle était blessée. A partir de là, il devait manipuler les tissus de chair morte pour les reformer et donc réparé ce qui avait été détruit. Shala s'était tue, se laissant faire tandis que les trois autres Reines observaient leurs adversaires._

« Je m'occupe de celle avec les deux armes ! »

« Je prend le petit homme manipulant la glace… »

« Quand à moi… »

« Je m'occupe de celle qui est responsable de la mort de Gaiarma ! »

_Granor venait frapper ses poings l'un dans l'autre tout en s'avançant devant Luna pour la désigner. Elle n'avait même pas terminée sa phrase ! Il tendait son poing droit vers elle pour lui signaler que dès l'instant où elle allait frapper contre ce dernier, le combat commencerait. Elle s'approcha de Granor, remarquant qu'il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle. _

« On va ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas envie de gêner les deux autres Reines. »

« Comme tu veux… Tu me raconteras tout au sujet de Gaiarma. »

« La grande perche, on fait pareil. »

_Orvonix avait un sourire aux lèvres, s'adressant à Nelya qui n'haussa même pas un sourcil en se dirigeant vers lui. Néanmoins, une puissante vague psychique percuta le jeune homme au short vert, l'envoyant à plus d'une trentaine de mètres avant de le suivre. Son statut de grande perche ne lui plaisait pas pour autant._

« Il ne reste plus que moi contre l'autre avec ses deux cimeterres ? »

« Ekriné, voilà mon nom. Tu es Tyrania ? »

« Correct ma petite ! »

« Je t'imaginais… plus sérieuse. Tu as causé la mort de Birébot ? »

« Encore tout juste, tu es très perspicace ! »

« Soit… Il en va de mon honneur de venger cet être qui n'a pas eut de chance dans la vie. »

_Elle pointait ses deux cimeterres en direction de Tyrania avant de les croiser, frottant les lames l'une contre l'autre. La femme aux cheveux dorés eut un grand sourire, transformant ses deux mains en griffe avant de dire :_

« Moi, j'ai eut beaucoup de chances dans la vie ! J'ai rencontré un homme merveilleux ! »

« Le Joker Blanc… Je présume. Cet homme veut nuire à nos royaumes et à ce monde. »

« Ca prouve que tu ne le connais pas pour dire ça ! »

_Elle s'apprêtait à courir mais s'arrêta subitement alors qu'Ekriné se positionnait en état de défense. Tyrania s'approcha de Xano qui continuait les soins. Le jeune homme releva son visage pour voir l'ancienne Feunard. Celle-ci alla l'embrasser en lui disant :_

« Je serais très brève alors attends moi hihi ! »

« Tu devrais lui parler… Elle se force. »

_Shala prit la parole alors que Tyrania s'éloignait pour commencer le combat contre Ekriné. Avec difficultés, la femme aux cheveux violets releva le haut de son corps tandis que Xano gardait ses mains sur le ventre de Shala. Celle-ci posa son regard sur le jeune homme :_

« Tu comptes rester là pendant combien de temps ? Ne me touche pas. »

« Les soins ne sont pas terminés. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire une bêtise. »

« La bêtise que j'ai faite, c'est celle d'avoir espérer que tu étais différent des autres ! »

_Elle continua de se relever, se mettant debout alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Différent des autres ? Il l'était… Il n'était pas vraiment humain mais elle non plus à la base ! Il se positionna à côté d'elle, observant son ventre dont des lambeaux de vêtement le montrait à nu._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon ventre ? »

« Je suis inquiet… pour tes blessures. Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! »

« Ce n'est pas un ordre mais un conseil, tu n'es pas en état ! »

« Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas en état ! »

_Elle fanfaronnait mais elle n'allait pas se laisser diriger par cet homme. Il avait fait la pire des choses envers elle, bien plus que les autres… Elle faisait apparaître ses deux ailes de coton avant de s'envoler alors que Xano criait son nom. Les lames ricochaient contre les griffes de Tyrania, celle-ci gardant son sourire alors que le combat semblait aller dans les deux sens. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne semblait prendre l'ascendant. Une ombre apparue dans le dos d'Ekriné, celle-ci posant son regard rubis sur Shala qui faisait apparaître une sphère de flammes entre ses mains. Elle avait un petit rictus de douleur aux lèvres et Tyrania semblait surprise par la vision de Shala :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Mon boulot ! Ekriné, je vais te rendre la monnaie de… »

« Trop lente, beaucoup trop lente. »

_La femme au demi-casque sur son crâne venait de donner un coup de pied à Tyrania pour la repousser tandis qu'elle se retrouvait en face de Shala. Cette fois-ci, elle allait viser directement la gorge pour l'éliminer définitivement. Les deux cimeterres percutèrent les griffes de Xano au moment même où Shala allait se prendre l'attaque. Celle-ci avait relâché la sphère de feu en direction d'Ekriné mais ce fut le jeune homme qui subit l'attaque aussi au niveau du dos. Recouvert de brûlures dorsales, Xano gardait néanmoins son sourire avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :_

« Je protège mes Reines… jusqu'au bout malgré ce qu'elles disent. »

« JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDE TON AVIS, XANO ! »

_Stupide… Il était vraiment stupide… Il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ekriné envoya son cimeterre dans les airs, frappant avec violence contre le bras de Xano pour l'entailler et le faire reculer. Pendant que son cimeterre tournoyait dans les airs, elle transforma son bras gauche en aileron de métal, créant une plaie sur le torse de Xano. Le sourire du jeune homme disparut alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup de pied derrière le crâne, le faisant atterrir sur le sol._

« Terminons en maintenant. Quel imbécile d'avoir espérer que j'allais viser les Reines alors que tu es ma cible depuis le début. »

_Elle poussa un hurlement strident, Tyrania et Shala posant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles à cause de la souffrance alors qu'elle récupérait son second cimeterre dans sa main qui avait repris sa forme normale. Maintenant que Xano était au sol, elle devait l'achever. Son corps s'était recouvert d'une peau métallisée, les épaulettes de son armure s'allongeant alors qu'elle fonçait vers Xano. Elle allait le transpercer intégralement avec son corps. Dix mètres… Cinq mètres… Deux mètres… Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec ses plaies sur le bras et sur le torse semblait complètement absent. Il ouvrait ses yeux vairons avec difficulté puis complètement lorsqu'il voyait l'Atout qui arrivait à toute allure vers lui. Il devait bouger au plus vite mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Cette femme… était bien plus intelligente que prévue. Elle avait visé certainement un point précis sur son crâne pour lui créer une paralysie dans les jambes et les bras ! Elle était bientôt à sa hauteur mais une longue chevelure brune se positionna devant Xano. Cette jupe brune… Une puissante sphère entoura complètement le corps du Joker Blanc ainsi que celui de Pandora, Ekriné percutant la sphère avec surprise._

« Pando… »

« Même si je ne suis pas son objet, je le PROTEGERAIS ET JE N'HESITERAIS PAS CETTE FOIS ! »

_Qu'est-ce que… Elle… C'était quoi cette sphère qu'elle créait entre ses mains… Confuse et disparate, la sphère avait du mal à se former mais un rayon noir et sombre frappa le visage d'Ekriné, la faisant tomber en arrière. Son demi-casque quitta son crâne alors qu'un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de son front : L'attaque n'avait pas été très efficace mais la peau de métal avait disparu autour du corps d'Ekriné. Xano ne savait pas quoi dire… Pandora…Elle… venait… d'attaquer quelqu'un ?_


	28. Chapitre 28 : Le bonheur

**Chapitre 28 : Le bonheur **

« Xanoooooooooooooo ! »

_La voix de Tyrania se faisait entendre. Elle allait se mettre en colère, il en était sûr et certain. A chaque fois qu'il était blessé, elle explosait littéralement de rage. Elle courait vers lui tandis que Pandora se positionnait devant le jeune homme. Shala de son côté était descendue pour se placer à côté de Pandora. Elle ne jetait même pas un regard à Xano comme si elle ne se sentait pas responsable de ce qui venait de se passer._

« Xano ! S'il te plaît, dis moi que ça va bien ! »

_Tyrania se trouvait aux côtés du jeune homme, quelques larmes dans son œil violet. Il la regarda avec étonnement : Elle n'était même pas énervée contre Ekriné ou Shala ? Elle observa ses blessures, posant sa tête sur ses genoux tout en se plaignant de ce qui arrivait à Xano. Ekriné s'était relevée, posant une main sur son front._

« Le Bouclier…du Dieu Originel a décidé d'attaquer ? Hum... Il est vrai qu'un bouclier peut toujours servir d'arme malgré sa condition. »

« Je continuerais de protéger Xano et si il faut que j'élimine ceux qui s'approchent de lui, je le ferais ! Même si il préfère que je reste en retrait, je ne peux pas le laisser risquer sa vie pour moi ! Tu ne pourras pas passer outre mes défenses ! »

_Galpha sortit à son tour de la demeure d'Aliréna, s'approchant des autres femmes. Pandora lui murmura d'aller aider Luna ou Nelya tandis qu'elle restait là. Même si elle n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre des décisions, ça ne servait à rien d'être à cinquante sur la même personne. Avec Shala et Tyrania, elles allaient s'occuper d'Ekriné._

« Vas les aider… Tyrania. »

« Et toi ? Dans ton état ? Je… »

« Rappelle toi que je sais me soigner. Ca va être assez difficile mais je pense que j'y arriverais. Vas y et bat là ! »

_Elle hocha la tête, serrant sa main droite dans la sienne avec un petit sourire. Elle se mit à côté de Pandora et Shala alors que le jeune homme redressait le haut de son corps. Bon…Ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça : C'était simplement des blessures mineures. Il commença par soigner celles qui étaient sur ses bras. Tyrania de son côté, prit la parole :_

« Mettez vous en position triangulaire. Elle ne pourra pas s'échapper. Si elle tente de s'envoler, Shala et Pandora, vous vous chargez de la faire descendre. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres. »

« Ce n'est pas un ordre mais une tactique. Tu pourrais quand même faire ça pour mon Xano ? Il s'est occupé de toi et t'a soigné ! »

« Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça. »

_Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la Tyrania habituelle à la base, celle-ci arrivait à lui donner un peu de remords. Finalement, Shala sauta dans les airs, s'envolant quelques instants pour atterrir derrière Ekriné qui restait parfaitement immobile. Pandora et Tyrania s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre avant de former un triangle autour de la quatorzième Atout. Celle-ci ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça…En fait, elle semblait même ravie de voir une telle tactique : Cela prouvait que cette Tyrania et ses deux amies avaient quelques notions de stratégie. Maintenant, cela allait devenir plus intéressant._

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est bien défendue ? »

« Oui, très bien mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour me battre. »

« Et est-ce qu'elle a réussi à te blesser ? Comment se comportait-elle ? »

« Heyyyy ! Mais ce n'est pas un interrogatoire ! »

_Pourquoi ce type voulait-il savoir autant de choses au sujet de Gaiarma ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre la femme qui était morte et ce gigantesque homme ? Malgré son armure verte sur son corps, il ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes pour se déplacer. Luna fit un petit saut en arrière, esquivant avec agilité le poing de Granor. Le sol explosa en morceaux sous la puissance du coup, Luna semblant surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
_

_Cet homme… était terriblement puissant ! Elle devait éviter à tout prix de se prendre une attaque sinon elle allait avoir mal, très mal. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de griffe blanche mais son attaque ricocha contre l'épaisse armure de l'homme. Elle ne devait pas perdre plus de temps ! De nombreux Apitrinis apparurent autour d'elle, formant un cercle pour la protéger. La queue de pierre de Granor tapa contre le sol, provoquant un tremblement de terre alors que des pierres se soulevaient au-dessus du sol, écrasant une partie des Apitrinis. Il n'avait eut aucun mal ?! Il prit la parole d'une voix assurée :_

« Si Gaiarma est tombée face à toi, c'est que tu dois avoir quelques techniques secrètes ou une puissance cachée n'est-ce pas ? Montre les moi ! Je ne veux pas que sa mort soit gâchée par un adversaire aussi faible ! »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop ! Ca ne se passe pas comme ça dans un combat ! »

« Je tiens à avoir une conversation avec mon adversaire. Je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre contrairement aux apparences. »

_Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et Luna le lui rendit. Les Atouts contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait n'étaient pas si vils que ça. Même Gaiarma avait été quelqu'un d'agréable. A part Bal, elle ne connaissait aucun Atout déplaisant. Même Heyrisi semblait être quelqu'un de sympathique… à part le coup du chewing-gum. Elle éclata subitement de rire en se rappelant cette scène dans sa mémoire. Granor lui demanda :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu deviens folle ? »

« Non… Non… J'étais… J'étais en train de penser à Heyrisi et ce qu'elle a fait à Xano. »

_Hum… Au moins, elle arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère. Des fois, certains combats ne méritaient pas d'être aussi sérieux. Elle racontait à Granor ce qui s'était passé avec Xano et la seconde Atout, l'homme se mettant à rire à son tour en imaginant la situation. Néanmoins, ils devaient combattre et il se plaçait en position d'attaque._

« T'es pas marrante comme femme. »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

_Il faisait tomber une pluie de grêle sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Celle-ci se téléportait, esquivant la pluie pour se retrouver à hauteur d'Orvonix. D'un doigt, elle frappa le front du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs pour l'envoyer au loin. En fait, plus la bataille continuait, plus ils se rapprochaient du terrain où Luna et Granor combattaient._

« J'en ai marre, je vais pas rester de glace face à une femme frigide ! »

« Frigide ? Cela fait beaucoup de temps que l'on ne m'avait pas appeler de la sorte. »

« Et elle en est fière, la folle ! »

_Orvonix se releva, des racines apparaissant autour de ses mains alors qu'il les envoyait en direction de Nelya pour la paralyser. L'ancienne Xatu se laissa faire, tentant de bouger ses bras pour s'extirper des racines. Son regard saphir se posa sur le douzième Atout. Vraiment… Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait faire avec une telle chose ? Elle était capable de déchirer ses racines si elle le désirait. Il devait avoir une tactique en tête puisqu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres qui trahissait sa joie._

Elle releva son regard, remarquant finalement pourquoi il semblait si content. Une immense boule de neige se trouvait au-dessus d'elle et elle comprit que si elle tombait sur lui, cela allait très mal se terminer. Deux petites griffes brunes sortirent du sol, tranchant subitement les racines alors que Nelya fut engloutie sous la boule de neige.

« Une Reine en moins. Je vais aller aider Ekriné. Du trois contre un, c'est quand même un peu abusé. Quoi ? »

_Deux mains sortaient du sol alors qu'un trou se formait sous ses pieds. Le regard saphir de Nelya apparu alors qu'elle venait le cogner d'un coup de tête dans le ventre. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière alors qu'Orvonix tombait au sol. Du trou dans lequel la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'était réfugiée sortit Galpha. Celle-ci avait creusé un trou pour extirper Nelya avant qu'elle ne se retrouve écrasée par la boule de neige._

« Mademoiselle Luna ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes contrairement à vous alors, je suis venue vous prêter main forte, mademoiselle Nelya. »

« Tu va m'être très utile. Ecoute donc… »

_Hein ? Galpha sursauta subitement alors qu'elle se mettait à côté de Nelya. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns semblait surprise par quelque chose. Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite avant de se mettre à l'écart. Le plan allait se dérouler comme Nelya le voulait, Orvonix était assez facile à manipuler si on le provoquait._

« Tu gères bien, très bien même ! Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu pars avec un certain désavantage…Comme avec Gaiarma ! »

« Même avec mes faiblesses, je me montrerais assez forte contre toi. »

_Elle s'était mise à battre des ailes apparues dans son dos. Un vent répandant une poudre argentée tournoya autour de Granor, l'homme semblant s'en accommoder comme si de rien n'était. Elle allait devoir faire encore mieux si elle espérait le battre. Hum… Attend un peu…Cette poudre… Elle n'était pas aussi inefficace que ça. Du moins, il ne ressentait pas d'effets néfastes sur son corps mais elle… Peut-être qu'elle… Si ! C'était ça ! Luna se déplaçait de plus en plus rapidement, comme si cette poudre accentuait sa puissance et sa vitesse ! Elle créait un rayon entre ses deux mains, les plaçant sur Granor avec un grand sourire tout en lui disant :_

« Des fois… Il ne suffit pas seulement d'affaiblir son adversaire… mais aussi de se renforcer ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'en ai terminé avec Gaiarma mais ça sera tout aussi efficace hihi ! »

_L'armure de roche verte se fissurait peu à peu sous la puissance de Luna. Puis des morceaux tombèrent au sol alors qu'elle usait de toutes ses forces pour blesser au maximum Granor. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur, reculant de quelques pas alors que Luna faisait de même. L'homme de plus de deux mètres vingt se tenait le ventre, du sang argenté s'en écoulant. Avec difficultés, il prit la parole :_

« Bien… C'est vraiment très bien… C'était puissant, très puissant. Je comprends pourquoi Gaiarma est morte… Même ton ancien statut ne reflète pas tes véritables pouvoirs. »

« Je suis Luna, fille de la Reine Teli, la plus puissante des Insectes et dorénavant la Déesse Majeure de ces derniers. »

« Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Vraiment … Je vois… Tu es donc de lignée royale, tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Ton coup a été efficace… mais pas assez. »

_Il retira sa main, montrant une plaie peu ouverte au niveau de son ventre. Oui, il avait été blessé…mais pas assez pour que cela soit grave. Luna le regardait de ses yeux rubis exorbités : Ce type… était si puissant que ça ?! Une petite voix lui parlait dans sa tête alors que Granor enfonçait ses deux poings dans le sol, soulevant un pan de terre d'environ deux mètres devant lui. Il allait lui envoyer ça ?!_

« A mon tour de te montrer ma puissance. »

« ATTENTION GRANOR ! »

_La voix d'Orvonix venait de s'adresser à l'homme à l'armure de roche verte. Il n'eut le temps que de tourner son visage vers le douzième Atout avant de sentir s'enfoncer en lui un pieu de glace. Contrairement au rayon, celui-ci le traversa complètement, lui arrachant un râle de surprise. Ses yeux rouges se posaient sur le gigantesque pieu fait de glace… Il provenait du combat qui se passait à côté de lui. Galpha semblait épuisée mais Nelya la félicitait. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il… ne comprenait pas._

_Vite ! Elle devait en profiter ! Le message de Nelya était bien passé dans son esprit ! Une dizaine d'Apitrinis firent leurs apparitions autour de Luna, la jeune femme aux franges blanches les envoyant en direction d'Orvonix qui restait statufié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne réagit que trop tardivement aux insectes qui se dirigeaient vers lui, le piquant de tous les côtés. Une tempête de neige se produisit autour de lui, gelant tous les Apitrinis alors qu'il semblait salement affaibli. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Où étaient-elles ?!_

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

_C'était qui cette femme ?! Luna apparaissait devant lui alors qu'elle s'était mise à battre des ailes. Mais c'était l'adversaire de Granor ? Oh non… Il avait commis une bêtise… Une très grosse bêtise. Il fut soulevé dans les airs avant d'atterrir avec violence sur le sol, un craquement sonore se faisant entendre. Luna prit une respiration très rapide, épuisée par tout ce qu'elle venait de faire. Nelya et Galpha étaient recouvertes de terre, quelques entailles causées par les racines d'Orvonix étant visibles sur leurs corps._

« Tes compagnons sont tombés. Tu es terminée, Ekriné. »

« Un combat n'est fini que si l'un des deux camps est mort ou évanoui. »

_Ca se passait très mal, elle le reconnaissait néanmoins. Deux ailes de métal étaient apparues dans son dos alors qu'elle envoyait des vagues d'air en direction des trois femmes. Tyrania crachait du feu tandis que Shala faisait de même. Du côté de Pandora, celle-ci semblait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à combattre mais faisait de son mieux pour tenir la route. Elle respirait assez bruyamment, une main posée sur son cœur. _

« Ca ne va pas, Pandora ? Recules si tu es trop fatiguée, on s'occupe du reste. »

« Non… Non…Je ne suis pas épuisée. Je peux encore combattre ! »

Elle n'allait pas tomber maintenant ! Pas alors qu'elle avait décidé de combattre pour Xano ! C'était la première fois qu'elle voulait défendre quelqu'un au point d'user de ses capacités offensives ! Ekriné remarqua les petits soucis de Pandora, poussant un hurlement strident qui força les trois femmes à poser leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

_Elle devait en profiter le temps qu'elles étaient sous le choc ! Ekriné fonça en direction de Pandora, jetant ses deux cimeterres vers Tyrania et Shala. Elle transforma ses deux pieds en serres tranchantes, sautant dans les airs pour aller les planter dans la poitrine de la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Pandora eut un hoquet de surprise, remarquant le sang argenté qui s'écoulait de son corps : Elle… Ekriné… Elle venait… d'utiliser… une de ses faiblesses. Les yeux de Pandora se refermèrent alors qu'elle tombait au sol, des blessures apparentes sur sa poitrine. _

_Une longue chevelure violette se présenta derrière Ekriné, les yeux améthyste de Shala se trouvant en face d'elle lorsqu'elle se retourna. Sur le moment, elle recula de peur… C'était quoi ce regard ? Shala… Cette femme… Même si elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs, elle… Elle restait toujours cette être horrible. L'armure d'Ekriné se fissura alors que de multiples attaques venaient la frapper de tous les côtés. Shala n'esquissait pas un seul mouvement mais un torrent de feu se créait autour d'elle, le corps d'Ekriné s'enflammant peu à peu alors que la cotte de mailles s'était mise à fondre tout en tombant sur le sol. Comment…C'était possible ? Shala… ne devait pas être aussi forte sans sa puissance provenant de l'Atout. Ekriné s'envola subitement dans les airs, son corps parsemé de blessures alors qu'elle semblait gravement blessée. Elle venait d'échapper de justesse à la mort. Elle posa son regard sur le reste de la bataille : Granor avait un pieu de glace dans le ventre et était couché au sol, Orvonix gesticulait faiblement sur le ventre comme si ses membres étaient brisés et elle… Elle était dans un triste état. Du côté de leurs adversaires, Luna avait quelques blessures sur le corps, Nelya et Galpha étaient principalement salies à cause de la terre et avait des entailles sur les bras et les jambes. Quand à celles qu'elle avait affrontées : Tyrania avait une ouverture au niveau de la hanche gauche, du sang argenté s'en écoulant, Shala avait quelques blessures assez importantes au ventre et à la hanche droite tandis que Pandora était évanouie et couchée sur le sol, la poitrine ensanglantée. Vraiment…_

« C'est une défaite totale. »

_Ils avaient perdus, lamentablement perdus contre ces personnes qui voulaient s'en prendre aux royaumes ! Même la garde rapprochée n'avait pas été capable de les arrêter alors qui ? Les Rois ? Les Rois ne devaient pas se battre, surtout pas ! Quitte à mourir, elle devait éliminer au moins l'une des Reines ! Elle devait se préparer à s'épuiser complètement pour cette attaque ! Son corps s'était mis à s'illuminer d'une aura argentée mais elle se retrouva soudainement plaquée au sol, sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se relever ! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle remarqua que leurs adversaires étaient elles aussi plaquées au sol, seul Xano qui était assez éloigné ne semblant pas souffrir de cette soudaine augmentation de gravité. Un nuage de pétales de rose apparaissait devant le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs alors qu'une forme féminine d'environ un mètre quatre-vingts se formait :_

« Joker Blanc ? Pour toi, quel est le Bonheur ? »

_La voix semblait extrêmement douce et délicate comme si il n'y avait pas une once de vilénie et de méchanceté en elle. Deux longues ailes blanches et des longs cheveux de même couleur qui se regroupaient par touffes et qui se terminaient par différentes mèches rouges, bleues et blancs. La femme qui se tenait devant lui avait le visage entièrement blanc, blanc comme sa longue robe. De nombreux morceaux d'étoffes rouges et bleues étaient sur cette robe alors qu'elle observait Xano de ses yeux noirs. Ekriné murmura :_

« Qu'est-ce que… Miviari fait là ? Le… Roi Gigana… est au courant ? »

« C'est exact, Ekriné. J'ai été envoyée pour vous arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Joker Blanc ? J'attends ta réponse. Je m'appelle Miviari et je suis l'une des Gardiennes de Gigana. Je suis chargée de surveiller ce monde et de le parcourir, je suis simplement une Atout Supérieure, la dix-huitième pour être plus précise. Tu es blessé ? »

_Elle faisait ce constat en voyant le petit rictus de douleur qui se lisait sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci recula instinctivement alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle tendit sa main droite, une aura blanche se formant autour d'elle avant de se répercuter sur Xano. Il soupira de joie en se sentant si bien en ce moment… Ses blessures se refermaient comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Surpris, il regarda la femme qui s'éloignait de lui avant de s'approche de Pandora. Le même schéma et ainsi de suite, les blessures des uns et des autres disparaissaient progressivement. Elle se présenta devant Xano, attendant sa réponse._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Doutes

**Chapitre 29 : Doutes **

« Euh… Et bien… »

_Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire. La femme venait de le prendre au dépourvu et elle le regardait avec un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Elle semblait si heureuse et joyeuse… malgré la bataille qui venait de se dérouler ici. De plus, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de l'affronter malgré les soins qu'elle venait d'administrer à tout le monde._

« Le bonheur… C'est… lorsqu'on est heureux ? »

_Shala se donna une petite claque sur le front alors que Nelya poussa un profond soupir désabusé en écoutant la réponse de Xano. Le jeune homme venait de se ridiculiser et un puissant rire se faisait entendre : Luna avait presque les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait de Xano. Galpha s'occupait de réveiller Pandora tandis que Tyrania marchait en direction du jeune homme. Ekriné venait d'atterrir sur le sol, ne préférant rien faire._

« Xano, tu as vraiment tant de choses à apprendre ! Le bonheur, ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Reine de Carreau, donne nous donc ta réponse. »

_Ah ! Elle faisait moins la fière maintenant. Le sourire de Luna disparu alors qu'elle toussotait. Elle s'était mise à réfléchir rapidement à la situation bien qu'elle connaissait déjà une partie de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Alors le bonheur pour moi, c'est d'être avec les gens que l'on aime, savoir qu'ils vont bien, qu'ils sont en sécurité et que rien ne peut les atteindre. »

_C'était déjà une meilleure réponse et elle en était fière. Elle se tourna vers Xano, en tirant la langue pour lui dire de faire mieux. Il haussa les épaules en la regardant avec amusement : Leurs relations étaient au beau fixe. Miviari observa Luna pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer d'une voix délicate :_

« Cela semble plus juste… bien que ça ne soit pas correct. Dans votre idée du Bonheur, vous ne pensez qu'à votre bonheur personnel et à celui de vos amis, de votre famille… mais et celui des autres ? Y avait vous penser ? »

« Ah… Je… Disons que… »

« Le bonheur doit être universel : Nul ne mérite plus qu'un autre de vivre heureux et en paix. C'est pourquoi votre réponse est incorrecte Reine de Carreau. Vous devez imaginer un monde où tout le monde serait heureux. Dans l'idée de paix, il y a celle de la guerre. Certains n'obtiennent ce bonheur que par la voie des armes, c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas imaginer un monde où la guerre n'existerait pas… Elle se doit d'être présente mais elle ne doit pas blesser des personnes innocentes. »

« Le bonheur universel n'existe pas. »

_Tyrania s'était mise à côté de Xano alors qu'elle venait de dire ces quelques mots. Miviari haussa un sourcil mais ne semblait pas pour autant décontenancée. Tyrania entoura le cou de Xano de ses deux bras, déposant un fin baiser sur sa joue gauche._

« Il n'existe pas car chacun ne travaille pas à ce dernier. Si tout le monde était réunit sous une même unité, alors nous avancerions vers le bonheur universel. »

« Et vous dites cela alors que ce monde est coupé en quatre royaumes. »

« Mais pour autant, y a-t-il des querelles entre ces royaumes ? »

« Comment pourrait-on le savoir ? Nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques temps. »

« Les quatre royaumes vivent en harmonie, les quatre Rois ne sont pas ennemis entre eux. »

« Normal, ils sont contre nous. »

« Pourriez-vous me laisser terminer Joker Blanc ? »

« Oups… Je m'excuse. »

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, confus d'avoir dérangé… son adversaire ? En y réfléchissant, elle était au service de Gigana alors pourquoi n'attaquait-elle les Reines et lui-même ? De plus, elle avait soigné tout le monde même Ekriné et les deux autres Atouts._

« Même si cela ne se voit peut-être pas aux premiers abords, les Rois sont chargés de protéger ce monde. Ils feront tout ce qui est en leurs devoirs pour accomplir cette chose. »

« Protéger ce monde… Il faut comprendre que nous ne sommes pas là pour détruire ce monde, ce n'est pas dur à comprendre pourtant ?! Je veux juste éliminer Malar et récupérer ce qu'il m'a volé ! Cette idée de prophétie me passe par au-dessus de la tête. »

« Tu n'es pas contre les Rois… mais tu dois les combattre. »

_Elle avait dit cette phrase avec lenteur pour être sûre que Xano avait bien compris ce que cela impliquait. Visiblement, le jeune homme ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir mais elle ferma ses yeux noirs. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Elle se tourna vers Ekriné :_

« Venez me suivre mademoiselle Ekriné. »

« Et Granor et Orvonix ? »

« Je me charge de les prendre sur mon dos et dans mes mains. Joker Blanc, nous nous retirons. Tu as la possibilité de combattre les Rois mais réfléchis à ceci : Si tu élimines les Rois, que se passera t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera de ce monde ? »

_Il voulait ouvrir la bouche mais se tut en observant Miviari. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Il voyait Miviari qui soulevait Granor et Orvonix avec facilité malgré la taille imposante du premier. Lentement, ses ailes blanches la soulevaient au-dessus du sol alors qu'Ekriné jetait un dernier regard à Xano avant de rejoindre Miviari. Les quatre Atouts s'éloignèrent dans le ciel._

« Aliréna ! »

_Il se tapa le front, se retournant avant de courir vers la maisonnette. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme sortir ! Peut-être qu'elle avait des problèmes ?! Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, se dirigeant vers la chambre de la jeune femme avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle était toujours là… debout devant la fenêtre._

« Aliréna, tu pourrais quand même répondre quand je te parle. »

« DornRek ? Les Atouts sont partis ? »

« Oui mais… Je ne me sens pas très fier… »

_Elle se tourna vers Xano, ouvrant ses bras avant de l'enlacer avec tendresse. C'est vrai… Plus les combats se déroulaient, plus il se demandait si ce qu'il faisait était juste ou non. A force de vouloir toujours tout tuer pour éviter que ses amis soient blessés, il créait tellement de soucis. Aliréna lui dit :_

« Ce qui doit être fait sera accompli même si… Ce n'est pas ce que nous désirons. Xano… Nous allons nous rendre dans le royaume central. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille affronter les Rois ? »

« Il le faudra un jour… si tu veux combattre Giradès. »

« Je vais aller leur parler. »

« Ils ne t'écouteront pas. Ils ne peuvent pas… »

« Tu me caches des choses, Aliréna. Qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ici ? »

_Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire que c'était un secret qu'elle ne pouvait lui révéler. Même si il avait du mal à le reconnaître, la présence d'Aliréna dans ses bras lui était assez familière. Une présence chaleureuse et plaisante… comme un rayon de soleil qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il ne devait plus douter…_

« XANO ! Qu'est-ce que ? »

_Tyrania venait de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Aliréna, remarquant ce spectacle incongru et déplaisant à regarder. Il retira subitement la femme aux longs cheveux blonds de ses bras, tremblant de tout son corps. Tyrania avait vu… tout vu. Ca allait mal se finir, très mal se finir. Il devait trouver une explication et vite !_

« Alors euh… Tyrania, comment dire… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu as besoin d'un câlin, je peux te le faire ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Elle se jetait sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec envie et amour, joignant leurs deux langues dans la bouche du jeune homme qui restait stupéfait. Aliréna eut un petit rire avant de s'éloigner, refermant la chambre derrière eux pour les laisser en tête à tête. Elle ne s'était même pas énerver ! Qui avait changé son ancienne Tyrania avec celle là ? Il retira ses lèvres, la regardant éberlué alors qu'elle lui faisait un grand sourire, ses joues rougies de gêne._

« C'était comment comme câlin ? »

« Heu… Je dois donner une note ? Dix sur dix ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Elle l'embrassa à nouveau alors que cette fois-ci, il lui caressait le dos. Le baiser dura cinq minutes puis finalement, elle lui murmura à quel point elle l'aimait. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de lui dire la même chose. Quittant la chambre, le couple alla se réunir avec les autres dans la cuisine, Pandora étant réveillée et consciente. Tout le monde discutait sauf Shala qui détournait le regard, quelque chose semblant la gêner._

« Vous avez terminé tous les deux ? »

« Bien sûr hihihi. Xano est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! »

« Merci Xano… pour m'avoir protégé après… mes actes. »

_Pandora venait de lui adresser quelques paroles mais il hocha la tête d'un air négatif. Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette affaire. Même si il l'admettait avec du mal, il devait annoncer la vérité à la jeune demoiselle. Il toussa légèrement avant de dire :_

« Pandora… C'est à moi de te remercier. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais… te battre. J'ai toujours évité de te mêler à ça malgré ton statut de Bouclier mais bon… J'avais tord. »

« Non, non Xano ! Comment dire… C'est la première fois que l'on essaye de faire que je sois heureuse et sans contrepartie. Auparavant, on se fichait pas mal de ce que je ressentais mais toi… Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre et je suis de nature assez fragile mais…Si je peux donner ma vie pour que tu puisses progresser et avancer, je le ferais ! Voilà ! Tu es comme un grand frère… Je sais que c'est stupide de penser ça… »

_Elle baissa son regard émeraude pour observer ses pieds. Qu'ils étaient beaux… vraiment très beaux. Elle venait de lui dire quelque chose d'assez gênant et le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire. Les Reines avaient un petit sourire à part Shala mais il se reprit :_

« Tu m'as fait perdre mes mots. Ahhhh ! Pandora, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvé mais Shala. Si tu as quelqu'un à remercier, c'est elle ! »

_Aliréna posa son regard saphir sur Shala, un sourire bienveillant se dessinant sur ses lèvres. La femme aux cheveux violets ne broncha pas, évitant de voir Pandora en face d'elle tandis que tout le monde la regardait. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et dorés s'approcha de Shala, confuse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lui parler et surtout, elle craignait la femme qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les insultes qu'elle envoyait à Xano._

« Merci beaucoup… madame Shala ? »

« M'appelle pas madame, je fais pas aussi vieille. Je vais prendre un peu l'air. »

« Et tes blessures, Or… Shala ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Je n'ai plus de blessures ! »

_Elle quittait la cuisine puis la maisonnette avec une légère colère tandis que les autres personnes préféraient ne rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Pandora brisa le silence avec une voix un peu enjouée :_

« Elle n'est pas vraiment méchante, je suis sûre. »

« Si seulement, elle pouvait se montrer plus sociable. »

_Les personnes soupirèrent de concert avant de discuter entre elles des choses qu'elles allaient accomplir dès demain. Aliréna leur annonça qu'il était temps d'aller dans le royaume central pour y déposer les trois clefs et ainsi ouvrir l'endroit où Giradès s'était réfugiée. Néanmoins, les Rois n'allaient pas les laisser tranquilles et ils devaient mettre en position un plan pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du royaume central en évitant des morts obsolètes. Chacun parlait à son tour, même Galpha semblant se prendre au jeu._

« Fais chier ! »

_Elle tapa avec violence contre le sol fait de terre et d'herbe. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avait-elle perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même en voyant Pandora dans cet état ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer correctement ! Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle des autres ?! Après ce que Xano avait fait, elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver au Joker Blanc, aux Reines, etc !_

Elle était une Arme, un simple objet crée de la main d'un Dieu. Toute son existence était basée sur la destruction, l'élimination des Atouts mais pas uniquement de ces derniers… Détruire des royaumes, éliminer certaines personnes importantes, voilà la raison de sa présence en ce monde. De toute façon… Qui s'intéressait à elle réellement ?

_Dire qu'elle était tombée dans ce piège… Elle s'était trop ouverte… Drimali… Juperus… Elle détestait ces personnes qui avaient réussie à lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait mener une vie bien plus paisible ! Maintenant, où elle était ? Dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou peu, des ennemis auxquels elle ne portait aucun intérêt, des… soi-disant amis qui ne se souciaient pas d'elle._

« A qui je mens ? Seulement à moi-même. »

_Elle détestait ça… Vraiment… Elle détestait plus que tout : S'ouvrir aux autres après ce qu'ils avaient fait… Xano… Ce foutu Xano. Pourquoi ce charme était-il apparu ? Tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, une pathétique chimère pour jouer avec ces sentiments. Elle était restée là, sur le chemin qui conduisait à la maisonnette d'Aliréna. Il y avait encore de la lumière et une discussion assez vive. Elle devait y retourner… et essayer de ne plus penser à tout ça. Arrêter de croire à toutes ces choses qui l'entouraient. Au final… Elle n'était qu'une Arme._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Ne pas mourir

**Chapitre 30 : Ne pas mourir **

« Gigana est assez mécontent. »

« Ca se comprend, nous avons échouée dans notre mission et en plus, nous n'avions pas prévenu Gigana et les autres Rois de nos départs. »

« Cela est faux… Gigana n'est pas mécontent pour cela. »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Ekriné… »

_La femme aux cheveux noirs sursauta en entendant cette voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Gigana ?! Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que son Roi venait faire ici ? Non… Elle allait être prise de remords avec tout ça ! Une forme bien plus petite qu'à l'accoutumée se présentait devant elle et elle se mit à genoux respectueusement, Miviari restant debout à côté d'elle._

« Roi Sterivia ! Je, je… Je tiens à m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Peu importe, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je me suis occupée des soins. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je retourne voir mon Roi. »

_Miviari s'éloigna sans dire un mot de plus, Ekriné n'osait pas prendre la parole. L'être encapuchonné devant elle ne lui faisait pas peur mais elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de lui. Son Roi… Elle avait faillit perdre la vie et si c'était le cas, alors qu'est-ce que… Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle releva le visage, écoutant la voix féminine qui se fit entendre :_

« Je suis… »

« Contente de savoir que vous n'êtes pas en danger. Je tiens à me faire pardonner… J'ai agit imprudemment en emportant Granor et Orvonix avec moi. »

« Il est vrai que tu as commis un acte irréfléchi… mais je te pardonne. Tant que tu es encore avec moi, cela me satisfait. Nous avons déjà perdus... »

« C'est pour cela. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres personnes disparaissent. »

« C'est une bonne chose mais tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Si le Joker Blanc décide de nous affronter, nous irons le combattre. Vous en avez déjà tous assez faits pour nous. »

« Nous en ferons jamais assez. Le Dieu Originel nous a demandé de veiller sur vous pendant son absence. Il sentait qu'il y avait… Désolée ! »

_Elle s'excusa subitement alors que Sterivia baissait le visage sous la capuche. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer… comme les autres Rois. Ce titre ne lui plaisait pas. Ekriné se releva, prenant les deux mains dans les siennes. Elle les serrait avec tendresse, chose stupéfiante quand on connaissait le caractère de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs. _

« Birébot… n'est plus là. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il était heureux de mourir pour vous, Sterivia. »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à le rendre… plus humain avant… »

« Mais quand même, cette… Luna m'a fait sacrément mal ! Ils savent réfléchir ! »

_La voix de Granor résonna derrière Ekriné, la femme se retournant pour l'apercevoir. Il avait une petite personne encapuchonnée posée sur son épaule droite comme si elle était très légère. L'homme souriait sous son armure de roche verte avant de reprendre :_

« Sur le coup, nous avons tous été étonnés par la puissance des Reines mais la prochaine fois, ça sera bien différent. Il ne faudra pas hésiter à préparer un plan. »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas repartir ? »

_Rocagiri qui était sur l'épaule de Granor venait de dire cette phrase avec une légère inquiétude. Dès qu'il s'agissait des Atouts, elle était plus expressive que les personnes pouvaient le penser. Granor rigola faiblement, murmurant :_

« Il le faudra petite Rocagiri. Cette fois-ci, je combattrais avec le maximum de ma puissance et je n'hésiterais pas sur ma cible. J'ai mal jugé, voilà tout ! »

« Mais mais mais… et si… »

« Roh… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

_Il souleva Rocagiri, regardant la personne qui était sous la capuche. Il la tenait d'une main alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers le visage du Roi. Celui-ci se laissa faire, un petit soupir apaisé se faisant entendre avant qu'une petite voix reprenne :_

« Si… Je te fais confiance, Granor mais déjà Gaiarma est morte alors… »

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Maintenant que nous savons à qui nous avons affaire exactement, Ekriné, moi et Orvonix allons discuter entre nous pour un plan. »

« Qui a dit que j'en serais ? Je rigole, va ! »

« Orvonix, Orvonix, tu n'es plus blessé ? Arrête de t'en aller. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était apparu à son tour, accompagné d'Iglaré. Celle-ci comme les deux autres Rois se cachaient sous une capuche brune et semblait bien plus petite qu'habituellement. Orvonix avait un grand sourire en faisant apparaître des petites statuettes de glace autour de lui, représentant les quatre Reines, Pandora, Galpha et Xano._

« Ils sont puissants, il faut le reconnaître. Nous avons pensé qu'à trois, nous pourrions les combattre mais nous nous sommes dispersés et ça a cause notre perte. »

« Nous devons axés nos efforts sur Xano ! »

« Avant cela… Je vous congédie tous pour une semaine de repos. »

_Miviari et Heyrisi se présentaient finalement devant tout le monde. Au milieu d'elles, une forme plus grande que les trois Rois mais moins imposante que les Atouts se tenait debout. Celle-ci portait une robe et une capuche de couleur blanche : Gigana._

« Vous ne pouvez pas contredire cet ordre formel. »

« Mais le Joker Blanc va se rapprocher… »

« Qu'il vienne donc. Sterivia, Iglaré et Rocagiri, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

« Roi Gigana, vous ne pensez quand même pas ?! »

« Si… En attendant que vous vous reposiez, je vais les envoyer combattre. »

« C'est de la folie ! »

_Ekriné semblait s'alarmer de la situation en regardant Gigana. Pourquoi une telle chose ?! Orvonix et Granor avaient perdus leurs sourires, s'approchant d'Ekriné. Même si ils ne parlaient pas, il était facile de comprendre qu'ils étaient d'accords sur la situation. Une petite explosion de chewing-gum brisa le silence pendant quelques secondes, Heyrisi ayant encore quelque chose dans sa bouche._

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus fou ? De vous laisser mourir inutilement ? Ou alors de savoir que les Rois reviendront vainqueurs de ce combat malgré les dangers encourus ? »

« Mais… Je… Et si… Il leur arrivait quelque chose ? »

« Il ne nous arrivera rien. Pendant tous ces millénaires, vous avez veillés sur nous. Nous devons rembourser notre dette envers nous. »

_Sterivia s'adressait à Ekriné, la femme aux yeux rubis posant un regard compatissant en sa direction. Dire… que les Rois étaient si jeunes… et pourtant si autoritaires et sûrs d'eux. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils ne craignaient rien ni personne. Elle tapota la tête de Sterivia avant de se retourner sous le regard étonné d'Orvonix et Granor. Alors qu'elle commençait à partir, elle annonça :_

« Je vais aller me reposer. Je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici. »

« Fais comme tu le désires, Ekriné. Granor, Orvonix, allez vous coucher aussi. »

« Je ne … »

« Tu pourras me raconter une histoire avant de dormir ? »

_Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Rocagiri posait une main sur le bas de son armure. Il baissa ses yeux rouges sur la petite personne avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'allait pas lui refuser un petit truc comme ça. Il souleva Rocagiri, la déposant sur son alors que des petites mains venaient enlacer son cou._

« Je ne dirais rien pour ce soir mais demain… J'aimerais que l'on discute de tout ça. Aller, Rocagiri, direction le lit ! »

« Et toi, Orvonix ? »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs regardait partir Rocagiri sur le dos de Granor avec un petit sourire. Il posa ses yeux améthyste sur Heyrisi, Miviari et Gigana. Il semblait réfléchir à la situation avant de se mettre à rire faiblement :_

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'aime pas être sérieux alors… »

« Pourtant, tu ne semblais pas apprécier mes dires, me tromperais-je ? »

« Boahhhhh ! On fait avec. Bon, je vais aller me reposer dans la chambre d'ami. »

_Il salua Gigana, ses deux Gardiennes ainsi que Sterivia et Iglaré. Les mains dans les poches de son short vert, il s'éloignait sans plus tarder, sifflotant un air dont il avait le secret. Tout le monde resta de marbre mais quand Orvonix ne fut plus là, Iglaré prit la parole :_

« Il est très affecté… Cela se sent. Nous devons partir quand ? »

« Dans la soirée… qu'importe ce qu'ils pensent. Je vous fais confiance… mais revenez en vie. Nous avons une promesse à respecter. »

_Sterivia et Iglaré s'inclinèrent devant Gigana, partant à leurs tours alors qu'Heyrisi et Miviari ne disaient rien. Trois Rois allaient être envoyés sur les traces de Xano et de ses Reines… mais est-ce que ça allait vraiment suffire ?_

« Vous êtes inquiète, Gigana. »

« Votre idéal de bonheur… Je ne sais pas si il verra le jour. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses. »

« Je suis restée là… depuis tellement de temps. J'attends sa venue… »

« Il reviendra, c'est une promesse qu'il vous a faites. »

« Mais serais-je encore vivant ce jour là ? »

_Miviari ne répondit pas, le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était celui du mâchonnement de chewing-gum d'Heyrisi qui n'avait pas prit la parole depuis le début de cette réunion. Pour elle, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche : Ca sentait le roussi et le pétrin à des kilomètres à la ronde. Enfin, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Miviari enserra de ses bras Gigana comme pour l'annoncer qu'elle allait la protéger, qu'importe ce qui allait arriver dans le futur. Le Roi retira les bras de Miviari, se retournant pour avoir en face d'elle ses deux gardiennes. Elles ne devaient pas s'inquiéter._

« Ce geste ne restera pas impuni, Xano. »

« De quoi, Aliréna ? Au sujet d'Ekriné et les autres ? Oui, je sais que j'ai fais une bêtise mais sur le coup… Je n'ai pas réussi à réagir. »

« Miviari est quelqu'un de bon, très bon… Elle n'a jamais causé de tord à quiconque, du moins en le voulant. Elle cherche simplement à ce que toutes les personnes de ce monde soient comblées. »

« C'est une noble cause…Une bien noble… comparé à moi qui veut seulement récupérer l'âme de ma mère et éliminer Malar… »

_Il poussa un soupir, une main posée sur les cheveux dorés de Tyrania. Celle-ci dormait sur ses jambes alors qu'Aliréna et Xano étaient assis sur le canapé. Le jeune homme semblait confus mais tentait de ne pas trop le montrer._

« Enfin… Ce qui doit être fait doit être fait. Tu as une information au sujet de l'Armure du Dieu Originel ? Car… J'ai déjà l'Arme et le Bouclier. »

« Aucune. Mais lorsque nous serons dans le royaume central, les trois clefs nous ouvriront la voie vers le domaine céleste. »

« Attend un peu… Le domaine céleste ? Ce n'est pas celui de Juperus ? Nous n'avons… »

« Et si, Xano. Le domaine céleste est coupé en deux parties : L'une gérée par Juperus, l'autre par Giradès. Giradès ne domine pas le monde dans lequel tu te trouves. »

« Je le sais bien… Je le sais bien. Je vais aller me coucher, Tyrania est morte de fatigue. »

« Tu l'aimes réellement ? Ce n'est pas juste une illusion ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif pour lui dire que cette femme qu'il avait sur ses genoux était plus qu'importante à ses yeux. Malgré tout ce qui se passait ici, il restait fidèle à cette femme. Il en avait décidé ainsi avant même que le charme se termine. Aliréna s'approcha du jeune homme, s'arrêtant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle lui tendit la main :_

« Je ne devrais pas profiter d'un homme déjà pris. Donc une poignée de main ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises et embrasse moi. »

_Elle rigola très faiblement alors qu'il montrait sa joue. Un petit grognement se fit entendre de la part de Tyrania lors du petit bruit singulier du baiser d'Aliréna envers Xano. Le regard amusé, les deux personnes posèrent un doigt sur leurs bouches pour dire qu'il valait mieux éviter de trop en faire. Il murmura un bonne nuit à la femme aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci le lui rendant. Alors qu'Aliréna se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Xano souleva la tête de Tyrania, celle-ci se réveillant en le regardant d'un air ensommeillé. A moitié dans les nuages, elle alla l'embrasser sur les lèvres très rapidement avant de s'écrouler sur lui, se rendormant alors qu'ils étaient très mal positionnés sur le canapé. Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas bouger tant que ça. Il déposa la couverture sur eux, la serrant contre lui avec affection._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Le royaume central

**Chapitre 31 : Le royaume central**

« Bisoux, Xano. »

_ARGGGGG ! Il recommençait à avoir cette sensation d'étouffement, cette sensation qu'il pensait avoir perdu au fil des semaines. Il ouvrit ses yeux vairons, apercevant le visage de Tyrania près de sien. Il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas parlé puisqu'elle était en train de dormir contre lui. Elle était jolie… vraiment très jolie. Il amorça un geste pour lui caresser ses cheveux dorés mais s'arrêta subitement._

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? Ce n'est que l'aurore, DornRek. »

_Il se retourna pour apercevoir le visage souriant d'Aliréna. Surpris par cette dernière, il sursauta légèrement, un petit ronchonnement se faisant entendre de la part de Tyrania. Il tenta bien de s'expliquer par des gestes mais il n'y arriva pas. Il souleva Tyrania, la déposant délicatement sur le canapé. Il se releva, se maintenant devant Aliréna._

« Disons… que j'ai eut quelques cauchemars. »

« Oh… Tu veux en discuter ? Personne n'est réveillé. Nous pouvons nous rendre dans la cuisine si tu le désires. »

« Je crois que ça serait une bonne chose. »

_Elle l'invita à le suivre, le jeune homme se dirigeant à sa suite vers la cuisine. Lui tirant une chaise, Xano laissa Aliréna s'asseoir en première avant de se placer en face d'elle sur la table. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et aucun ne prit la parole. Le jeune homme semblait assez gêné alors qu'Aliréna restait immobile, un sourire aux lèvres qui en disait bien plus qu'elle ne pensait._

« Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Exprime toi donc. »

« Je ne sais pas où en venir exactement… C'est quand même assez personnel. »

« Allons DornRek, tu es bien timide. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu le sais bien. »

_Elle déposa sa main droite sur la sienne, le jeune homme la laissant faire pendant quelques secondes avant de la retirer subitement. Il était encore plus gêné maintenant. Le pire dans toute cette affaire, c'est qu'il avait l'impression de tromper Tyrania rien qu'en regardant Aliréna. Cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds semblait lui donner du remord sans qu'il n'arrive à l'expliquer correctement. C'était vraiment gênant comme sensation._

« Tu as peut-être soif ? Faim ? »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, Aliréna ! Euh non… Pas. »

« Je veux simplement que tu sois en parfaite santé. Raconte moi tout. Quels étaient tes cauchemars qui hantent tes nuits ? »

« Tu vas te moquer… Ce ne sont pas vraiment des cauchemars mais autre chose… Disons que… Je me réveille à chaque fois… quand j'ai une sensation d'étouffement. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui provoque cette sensation ? »

« Tu vas te moquer… »

_Il répétait ces quelques mots en baissant la tête. Il avait une forte bouffée de chaleur alors qu'elle reprenait sa main dans la sienne. Cette fois-ci, il ne la retirait pas mais il ne lui répondait pas. Sans le forcer, elle attendit patiemment qu'il continue, chose qu'il fit après deux minutes de réflexion. _

« Lorsqu'une… femme est vraiment proche de moi… ou qu'elle me montre qu'elle m'aime, je crois que j'ai du mal à respirer. Je veux dire : J'ai l'impression que je n'arrive pas à aimer ou à apprécier une personne si elle me montre de l'affection. Avec Tyrania, je pouvais dormir tranquillement auparavant. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Car même si elle m'a déjà embrassé, elle n'était pas aussi…collante ou délurée. Enfin non, pas délurée. Un jour, il faudra bien qu'elle et moi… »

_Il s'arrêta subitement, se disant qu'il parlait beaucoup trop au sujet de ses rapports amoureux avec Tyrania. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il avait envie d'en parler avec la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, celle-ci lui donnant l'allure d'une confidente. Il reprit :_

« Enfin… Mes cauchemars sont composés d'étouffements à cause d'un baiser trop long ou alors que ma tête soit enfouie dans une poitrine. Purée… J'ai honte. »

_Elle eut un petit rire, ses yeux bleus se posant sur la porte de la cuisine entrouverte. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui les espionnait derrière celle-ci. Il était temps de légèrement s'amuser. Elle se releva, s'approchant de Xano avant de placer sa tête contre sa poitrine._

« Comme cela, DornRek ? »

« Mais que… que…Que fais-tu ?! »

_L'ombre qui était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte disparue subitement alors qu'il extirpait sa tête de la poitrine d'Aliréna. Il se releva, rouge de confusion avant de s'exclamer : _

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je je… »

« Je voulais simplement savoir si c'était cela qui te gênait. A ce que je vois, ça semble être le cas. Donc d'après ce que tu m'as annoncée, tu sembles mourir asphyxié dans tes rêves à cause… des femmes ? »

« Oui… Oui… C'est ça. Mais bon… J'ai l'air stupide comme ça. Je n'ai pas peur des femmes hein ? Que ça soit clair… Je n'ai pas peur de coucher avec elles non plus ! »

« Ohla. Je n'ai jamais pensé cela… Pourquoi tant de secrets dévoilés maintenant ? »

« Tu te moques de moi, Aliréna. Ce n'est pas sympathique. »

« Hihihi… Mais si tu connais ta maladie, c'est le premier pas vers la guérison. »

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça. Je t'envierais presque d'être aussi optimiste. »

« Tu veux bien aller réveiller ta déesse ? Je vais préparer le repas et ensuite… Nous partirons tous ensemble en direction du royaume central. »

« Co… Comment ça ? Tu viens ? »

« Je t'expliquerais ce qui va se passer quand tout le monde sera présent. »

_Il haussa les épaules, se demandant pourquoi elle allait venir cette fois-ci avec eux alors qu'auparavant, elle ne se privait pas pour dire… Attend un peu. Elle avait finalement décidé de les rejoindre ? Elle était de leur côté ? Mais il ne savait même pas son numéro même si… Au niveau de la puissance, il devait la craindre. Mieux valait l'avoir comme amie qu'en tant qu'ennemie. Il quitta la cuisine, se rapprochant de Tyrania. La couverture était remontée sur elle juste au-dessous de la poitrine. Elle avait encore laissé quelques boutons ouverts durant son sommeil. Vraiment… Elle était mignonne comme ça._

« Tyty. Petite Tyty, il est temps de se réveiller. »

« Hummmmmm ! L'est trop tôt. »

_Elle se retourna dans son sommeil, lui tournant le dos pour ne plus être dérangée. Il eut un petit sourire, passant son visage au-dessus d'elle avant de reprendre :_

« Tyty, la petite Tyrania à son Xano, il est l'heure d'ouvrir ses yeux. »

« M'appelle pas comme ça… C'est gênant… et non. Il ne fait même pas jour. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait te réveiller ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas comme si la réponse était évidente à ses yeux. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille droite de la jeune femme, venant la mordiller tendrement alors qu'elle poussait un petit râle de plaisir. Lentement, il retira ses dents de l'oreille avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de Tyrania. Celle-ci s'était à trembler, ouvrant son œil violet valide. Elle trouvait ça assez délicieux comme réveil._

« Xano… J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Il arrêta de baiser son cou, s'approchant d'elle pour avoir son visage en face du sien. Il attendait sa question mais elle le prit subitement par le dos du crâne, l'emmenant contre elle avant de dévorer ses lèvres avec délectation. Elle ne le lâcha pas un seul instant pendant le baiser. Celui-ci se déroula en trois phases : La première où il tentait de se retirer par surprise, la seconde où il savourait pleinement les lèvres de Tyrania et la troisième… Où il commençait à manquer d'oxygène. Il se débattit, ouvrant en grand ses deux yeux alors que Tyrania l'observait. Elle avait tellement de force qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper._

« Hmmmmmm ! HMMMMM ! HMMMM ! »

_Il tentait bien de la repousser mais elle avait retiré une main de derrière son crâne pour lui bloquer ses deux bras. Depuis qu'elle avait la puissance d'un Atout en elle, elle devenait vraiment redoutable ! Il sentait déjà son esprit qui vagabondait alors que finalement, elle quitta ses lèvres. Il tomba à genoux, toussotant avec violence._

« Je t'aime, Xano. »

« J'ai faillit mourir ! »

« Tu pouvais respirer par le nez. »

_Elle marquait un point… Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé, chose vraiment absurde alors que sa survie en dépendait. Elle quitta le canapé, lui tapotant le dos alors qu'il reprenait une respiration normale. Pour un baiser, c'en avait été un ! Le baiser de la mort… Tyrania se dirigea vers la cuisine, pénétrant à l'intérieur._

« Bonjour, Aliréna. »

« Bien le bonjour, Tyrania. Bien dormie ? Où est donc Xano ? »

« Il range la couverture. Sinon, comme ci, comme ça… »

_Elle lui lançait un regard des plus éloquents, Aliréna lui répondant par un sourire qu'elle ne cachait pas à la vue de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Xano vint à ce moment là, demandant un verre d'eau à Aliréna._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Xano ? »

« De l'eau…Simplement de l'eau. Ensuite, je te dirais ce qui s'est passé. J'ai faillit m'étouffer et je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. »

« Mon Xano n'exagère t-il pas un peu ? »

_Tyrania allait l'embrasser mais il l'en empêcha subitement. Elle le regarda pour chercher la raison de ce repoussement mais Aliréna tendit un verre à Xano. Il prit ce dernier, le buvant cul sec avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Alors, Aliréna. Maintenant que Tyrania est réveillée, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

« Sur le fait que je vais vous rejoindre ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Xano ? C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? »

_Tyrania semblait surprise par les paroles d'Aliréna, se tournant vers Xano pour avoir une réponse. Un court instant, il lui semblait avoir revu l'ancienne femme aux colères flamboyantes mais il remarqua que ce n'était plus le cas. Finalement… Elle n'allait pas redevenir comme avant mais il était de plus en plus inquiet par ce qui se passait avec elle. Le charme avait disparu, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait oublié. Il se rappelait exactement de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces années._

« Oui… Je crois qu'elle est sérieuse. Elle veut venir avec nous et elle sait se battre. »

_Tyrania ne lui répondit pas, baissant la tête pendant quelques secondes avant d'accepter la présence d'Aliréna. Maintenant, c'était au tour des autres femmes d'accepter cette présence et peut-être que ça serait plus dur avec Shala… Enfin… Shala n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire vu le caractère qu'elle avait depuis la fin du charme._

_Heureusement pour lui, tout le monde était d'accord, même Shala. Il se demandait si cette dernière avait accepté simplement car elle connaissait la force d'Aliréna ou alors simplement car elle la trouvait sympathique ? Qui pouvait-elle trouver sympathique de toute façon ? Enfin bon, il n'était pas dans sa tête donc il n'avait pas à s'en faire._

« Et maintenant, puisque je viens avec vous, je pourrais m'occuper de tous les petits problèmes quotidiens, je sais faire la cuisine, la couture, bander les blessures… »

« Une vraie fée du logis. »

« Hihihi, exactement, Xano. Cela te gêne t-il ? »

« Aucun souci pour moi. Pour dormir, il va falloir par contre faire quelque chose. Nous sommes huit donc il… »

« On pourrait acheter une nouvelle tente ? Une troisième ? »

_Chacun se tournait vers Tyrania qui venait de prendre la parole. Visiblement, elle avait une idée en tête. Avec un grand sourire, elle reprit :_

« Luna, Shala et Nelya dans une tente. Galpha, Aliréna et Pandora dans une autre et enfin moi et Xano dans la dernière. »

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps d'acheter une troisième tente malheureusement. »

_Aliréna poussa un petit soupir après cette remarque, l'œil violet de Tyrania se posant sur elle pour voir où était le souci. Ils pouvaient bien perdre une journée pour acheter une vulgaire tente pour d'autres personnes quoi. Ce n'était pas si difficile ! Sa main droite s'était mise à trembler alors qu'Aliréna continuait :_

« Je pense que nous pourrons faire comme ça : Shala, Nelya, Galpha et Pandora dans une même tente. Pourquoi pas Luna ? Car je sais bien que Galpha et Pandora iraient bien mieux ensembles. Elles ont le même âge donc elles pourront discuter entre elles. Dans le cas de Shala et Nelya, c'est simplement qu'elles semblent être les plus sérieuses. Enfin, dans l'autre tente, il y aura moi, Luna, Tyrania et Xano. Quatre et quatre… D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous avez l'habitude de dormir à quatre donc ce n'est pas un souci, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis… Je pense que ces groupes sont les mieux disposés : Je verrais mal Shala bien vouloir dormir avec Xano sans l'étrangler. »

« Tsss… Elle a raison. Ce groupe me satisfait pour ma part. Nous pouvons partir. »

_Tyrania tentait bien de les arrêter mais remarqua que ça ne servait à rien. Elle voyait même Luna qui rougissait très faiblement en regardant Xano. Elle n'était quand même pas retombée amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, elle était sa fiancée autoproclamée par la reine Teli mais le charme dans tout ça ? Il ne marchait plus ! Le regard d'Aliréna rencontra le sien et elle fronça son œil violet._

« Nous ferions bien mieux de nous préparer. »

« C'est déjà notre cas. Il n'y a que toi qui sois à la traîne. »

_Hu ? Une petite pique ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Tyrania venait d'envoyer une pique en direction d'Aliréna ? Xano observa la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, celle-ci posant une main sur sa bouche pour s'excuser avant de s'écrier :_

« Ca sera plus rapide si je viens te donner un coup de main. »

« Mangez bien pendant que nous préparoooonnnnnnss ! »

_La main de Tyrania empoignait le bras d'Aliréna, la tirant hors de la cuisine d'une façon un peu brutale. Visiblement, personne ne s'était attendu à ce revirement de caractère aussi rapidement. Luna s'approcha de Xano, jouant entre ses doigts alors qu'elle prenait la parole d'une voix légèrement confuse :_

« J'espère que cela ne t'embêtes… pas vraiment, Xano ? »

« De quoi ? De dormir avec toi ? Je vois pas où. On a bien dormis tous ensemble auparavant, ça n'a rien de bien différent maintenant. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Désolée de t'embêter avec ça ! »

_Il rigola faiblement en même temps qu'elle alors que Shala soupira faiblement. Les ennuis allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Galpha et Pandora semblaient très heureuses d'être ensembles pour dormir tandis que Nelya ne disait rien. Il suffisait maintenant de se mettre en route dès qu'Aliréna en avait terminé._

_.Lorsque Tyrania et Aliréna revinrent, la seconde femme avait quelques affaires dans un sac à dos de couleur vert ainsi que quelques marques au poignet droit. Xano les remarqua et Aliréna de même. Elle cacha subitement les marques avec l'une de ses manches avant de dire._

« Nous pouvons partir quand vous le voulez ! Je suis prête ! »

« Bon et bien… On fait comme ce qu'Aliréna a dit. »

_Il ne semblait plus aussi sûr de cette expédition mais Tyrania lui pris la main, le tirant en-dehors de la maisonnette. Le reste du groupe alla les rejoindre, Aliréna faisant un dernier adieu à cet endroit magnifique. Maintenant… Ils étaient huit pour affronter les Rois et leurs Atouts. Ils se mettaient tous en direction du royaume central._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Paix et joie

**Chapitre 32 : Paix et joie**

« Xano, si tu manques d'espace, serres toi contre moi. »

_Tyrania lui disait ça d'une voix légèrement enjolivée alors qu'Aliréna et Luna dormaient déjà. La jeune femme aux franges blanches lui tournait le dos tandis qu'Aliréna faisait de même avec celui de Tyrania. Xano et l'ancienne Feunard étaient face à face tandis qu'elle lui tendait les bras. En amour, elle était devenue bien plus agressive depuis l'arrivée d'Aliréna. Il avait préféré ne rien dire à ce sujet._

« Pas besoin, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Dis moi, tu n'es pas inquiète ? »

« A quel sujet donc ? »

« Par rapport aux Rois. Ils sont bien plus forts qu'Ekriné et les autres. Vous avez déjà eut quelques soucis avec les Atouts alors les Rois… »

« Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. Tu devrais arrêter de te torturer l'esprit comme ça. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas : Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Les Rois, leurs actes, ce monde… J'ai la sensation de faire une bêtise. »

« Mais où ça ? Les Rois sont nos ennemis, il n'y pas à s'en douter. »

« C'est Malar notre adversaire, pas les Rois. Nous devons faire ça… pour venger nos mères, ton clan… et Ryusuke ainsi que les autres. »

« Ils travaillent pour le Joker Noir donc pour notre ennemi alors logiquement, ce sont nos ennemis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tracasses. »

« Pour rien… Pour rien… »

« Tu ne veux pas venir dans mes bras ? »

_Elle réitérait sa question alors qu'elle ouvrait ses bras. Il la regarda d'un air étrange, se demandant si elle plaisantait ou non. Bien entendu qu'il aurait accepté… Il AURAIT accepté… Mais là, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Comme si il venait de l'ignorer, il reprit la parole d'une voix triste :_

« Les Rois… ont l'air d'être aimés et appréciés. Et si… Ils étaient manipulés par Malar ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois. »

« Tu veux venir dans mes bras oui ou non ? »

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Tu peux arrêter de parler de ça un peu ?! Je suis sérieux moi ! Tu ne penses qu'à moi ou quoi ? Je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois ! »

« Tu vas réveiller les autres… et la dernière fois, tu n'étais pas sérieux. Tu l'as toi-même dit… et puis… Maintenant, on s'aime non ? Je trouvais ça normal de dormir dans les bras de l'autre pendant les nuits mais toi… Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ta mission. »

« Bonne nuit, c'est bon, j'ai réussi à me prendre la tête avec toi alors que tu es bien la dernière personne avec qui je voulais me battre. »

« On peut continuer à discuter si tu veux. »

_Elle ne cherchait même pas à s'énerver mais c'était lui qui commençait à exploser de rage. Il serra les dents en observant Tyrania. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire tendre pour lui montrer qu'elle était vraiment prête à l'écouter. Où est-ce qu'elle était son autre Tyrania ? Celle qui n'aurait pas hésité à le claquer ou à le frapper après ce qu'il venait de dire._

« Et à quoi ça servirait ? Est-ce que tu comprendrais que j'ai une morale ? Que je trouve que ce que l'on fait est mauvais ? Il n'y a jamais ou trop rarement des ennemis sans aucun but autre que celui d'asservir le monde ou de le détruire. Chacun a ses raisons cachées et donc, je me met à la place de mes adversaires. Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Est-ce qu'ils doivent protéger quelqu'un ? Sont-ils réellement mauvais ? »

« Je me demande… pourquoi tu penses à tout ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas justement ! Ca m'arrive à chaque fois que je combats quelqu'un, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste pour lui… Car il est mon ennemi et que je dois accomplir mon but et donc que je sois obligé de l'affronter. Je trouve ça vraiment stupide… »

« Ca l'est. Depuis quand doit-on éprouver de la compassion pour quelqu'un qui veut te voir mort? C'est tuer ou être tué ici. Je resterais là pour te protéger, tu es parfois un peu trop bête de penser des choses comme ça. »

_Elle lui tapota tendrement le sommet du crâne, Xano continuant de serrer les dents en regardant Tyrania. Il se retourna vivement pour être de dos, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés semblant surprise par ce geste._

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Simplement, je ne pense pas pareil que vous. Je ne suis pas un humain ou un pokémon, il faut s'en rappeler ! »

« Je… ne voulais pas te vexer, Xano. »

_Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant ses deux mains sur son torse en collant sa poitrine contre son dos. Elle allait l'embrasser sur le cou pour qu'ils puissent dormir tous les deux l'un contre l'autre mais il retira ses mains, la repoussant avec une légère violence._

« C'est bon. Ce qui est fait est fait. »

« Mais laisse moi dormir contre toi au lieu de bouder… »

« Je ne boude pas. J'ai dis que c'était bon, me force pas à me répéter. »

_Elle déposa à nouveau ses mains sur son torse, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Cette fois-ci, il se laissait faire, fermant les yeux pour ne plus penser à tout ça. Cette Tyrania était trop différente de l'autre et lui… Est-ce qu'il changeait ? Il se faisait trop de soucis par rapport aux Rois. Depuis la venue de Miviari, il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions._

« Je ne sais pas si nous aurions dut accepter… »

« Je penses pareil pour ma part. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire mesdemoiselles. Je ne combattrais pas, je vous le promets. Je reste juste en retrait au cas où. »

_Trois personnes encapuchonnées mesurant un mètre soixante-dix se tenaient devant l'homme à l'armure verte. Granor avait un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'une troisième voix féminine se faisait entendre :_

« Tu me le promets vraiment, Granor ? Je ne veux pas que… »

« Je le jures sur mon honneur d'Atout. En plus, j'ai bien besoin de me mettre de votre côté. Si le Roi Gigana apprend ce que j'ai fais… »

« Ca va chauffer pour toi hihi. »

_Rocagiri rigola légèrement alors qu'ils se remettaient en route. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils marchaient tous ensemble, sachant que Granor était venu avec elles en cachette. Malgré les paroles de Gigana, il avait préféré rester près de Rocagiri et des deux autres Reines. Il savait qu'en rentrant, cela allait très mal se terminer pour moi mais qu'importe, il ne pouvait pas les laisser seules sans protection !_

« Granor, tes yeux veulent dire : J'ai menti, je m'occuperais du Joker Blanc tout seul. »

« Hein ? Mais non, ne dites pas cela mesdemoiselles ! »

« Et pourtant… Je te rappelle ce que l'on s'est dit : Tu n'interviens pas un seul instant pendant le combat. Nous nous chargeons de lui, il ne pourra rien faire contre nos formes semi-humaines. Alors… Tu ne bouges pas et tu te mettras à l'abri. »

« Je ne me montrerais même pas. Que vous êtes dure, mademoiselle Rocagiri. »

« Granor… Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger, c'est tout. »

_Il haussa les épaules, arrêtant de sourire. Il devait arrêter d'inquiéter Rocagiri et les deux autres Rois mais surtout Rocagiri… Elle était vraiment spéciale… comme Gaiarma. La femme aux cheveux bleus tressés lui manquait mais il restait toujours son Roi donc il devait garder le moral et montrer qu'il était capable de le défendre._

« Nous allons bientôt franchir la frontière du royaume de Gigana. D'après nos informations, le groupe du Joker Blanc se trouve dans mon royaume. »

« Exactement Sterivia mais ils se dirigent vers nous donc… »

« On va simplement les attendre très tranquillement et éviter qu'ils ne posent un pied dans le royaume de Gigana, voilà tout. L'idée est satisfaisante ? »

« Oui mais… Nous devrions quand même bouger. Si Miviari ou Heyrisi partent à notre recherche pour reprendre Granor… »

« Dire qu'on va désobéir aux règles, je n'aime pas ça. »

« Nous faisons tout pour cette promesse ! »

_Les trois Rois se mirent en triangle, chacun sortant une main de sous la manche brune. L'une avait un teint mâte, l'autre une main entièrement grise et faite de métal tandis que la troisième était bleue et semblait constituée de glace. Les Rois étaient d'accords sur le plan._

« Alors, quelles sont vos impressions après quelques journées avec moi ? »

« Tu m'as fait découvrir un nouveau pan de la cuisine. Il faudra m'apprendre tes secrets ! »

_Aliréna et Xano rigolaient ensembles. Le groupe de huit était décomposé en trois lignes : Tyrania, Aliréna et Xano étaient devant Luna, Pandora et Galpha qui étaient elles-mêmes devant Shala et Nelya. Un alignement habituel en soi. Tyrania ne disait rien, baissant la tête en ayant un regard légèrement triste. _

« Luna ? Nous y sommes bientôt ? »

« Tu sais bien que ça prend du temps mais oui, nous y arrivons dans la fin de l'après-midi. Alors, Galpha, raconte moi comment ça se passait encore dans cet endroit préhistorique. »

« Et bien… Même si je vivais seule, je me débrouillerais comme il le fallait. On ne dirait pas en me regardant mais je suis capable de manier l'eau à ma guise donc comme tous les pokémons préhistoriques sont souvent faits de pierre, ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment ma présence. Si ils se rapprochaient un peu trop de moi, je leur donnais un petit coup d'eau sur la tête et ils partaient ! »

« Mais… Ils sont deux à trois fois plus grands que ceux que l'on connaît habituellement ! »

« Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Tu sais… Je ne suis jamais réellement sorti de cet endroit. Je ne connais même pas le monde d'où vous venez et tout les pokémons qui y habitent. »

« Bah ! Dès que ça sera terminé, on reviendra dans l'autre monde. »

« Tiens, tu veux voir ce que j'ai trouvé au passage ? Je ne l'ai pas encore montré à quiconque mais bon… Comme vous êtes avec moi, regardez. »

_Elle ouvrit la petite sacoche qu'elle avait sur le côté, sortant trois magnifiques cristaux. L'un était entièrement rouge, l'autre entièrement bleu tandis que le troisième était d'une couleur argentée. Luna et Pandora poussèrent des cris de joie comme deux gamines. Ces cristaux étaient vraiment magnifiques ! Shala fronçait les sourcils, chose que Nelya remarqua, prenant la parole par télépathie :_

« Quelque chose semble te troubler. Voudrais-tu le raconter ? »

« Cela ne te concerne pas, Nelya. Je ne veux rien dire et n'en parler à personne. »

« Soit… Comme tu le désires… Mais je tiens à te signaler que tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de nous. Ne commet pas d'impairs. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux améthyste posés sur Pandora. Elle observait l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns et dorés. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver une explication valable à cet excès de colère qui l'avait poussé à s'énerver contre Ekriné. Qu'est-ce que Pandora avait comme rapport avec elle ? Ou alors il y avait autre chose… Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer maintenant ! L'adolescente semblait si heureuse et joyeuse… et au fond d'elle, elle était contente pour la première Atout. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subie…_

« Mais qu'est-ce que je me dis moi ? »

_C'est vrai quoi ! Elle n'avait pas à penser aux autres ! Surtout pas ! Même si… Pandora méritait bien de vivre comme ça. Au moins, il y en avait une qui était contente. Mais pourquoi avait-elle considéré Xano comme son grand frère ?! Ce n'était pas logique ! Xano n'avait aucun charme, c'était le pire des salopards et puis… et puis… Elle commençait à faiblir mentalement et ce n'était pas bon._

« Alors, Shala et Nelya ? Vous traînez ? »

« Jok… Xano, je marche assez lentement. Tu devras t'y adapter, que tu le désires ou non. »

_Il poussa un léger soupir aux dires de Nelya, s'arrêtant pour les laisser rattraper leurs retards. Il continuait de parler avec Aliréna alors que Tyrania gardait son air triste dans son œil violet. C'était au tour de Luna de le remarquer et la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs chuchota à Pandora et Galpha qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire à Xano. Elle se présenta devant le jeune homme aux yeux vairons, celui-ci semblant surpris par la présence de Luna._

« Il y a un problème ? Un souci ? »

« Parle avec Tyrania un peu. »

« C'est quoi cet ordre ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu as besoin d'une raison pour parler avec elle ? Depuis quand ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Luna. Laisses-le discuter avec Aliréna. »

_Tyrania émit un petit sourire à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, celle-ci étant stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Tyrania lui souriait ? A elle ? Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle leva son pied droit avant de dire :_

« Si tu as besoin d'une raison pour parler avec Tyrania, j'en ai pas besoin pour CA ! »

_Elle écrasa avec violence le pied droit de Xano qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de sautiller sur place. Tout le monde fut surpris par le geste de Luna qui s'avançait vers Tyrania en lui prenant le bras. Le groupe était à nouveau découpé mais maintenant par duo. Luna et Tyrania dirigeaient le reste tandis qu'Aliréna observait les deux femmes d'un air amusé. Elle s'approcha de Xano pour voir si son pied ne lui faisait pas trop souffrir._

« Et bien Tyrania ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Comment ça ? Tout… va bien… Tout va très bien. »

« Arrête de me mentir, tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Raconte moi tout. »

_Tyrania l'observa de son œil violet. Elle savait très bien que malgré le charme… Luna pensait encore un peu à Xano. Pourquoi devait-elle lui parler ? C'est vrai… Mais bon… De toute façon, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire._

« Sincèrement, je n'ai pas de problèmes. Tu devrais continuer à parler avec Pandora et Galpha. Elles sont gentilles n'est-ce pas ? On dirait des petites sœurs qui ne connaissent pas vraiment le monde. Vraiment… »

« Tu n'es pas toi-même depuis je ne sais combien de semaines. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es devenue si affectueuse envers Xano mais lui te maltraite presque. »

« Il ne me maltraite pas. Simplement, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'espace. »

« Mais… Auparavant, tu n'étais pas comme ça. Remets le en place ! »

« Pourquoi cela ? Si je l'aime, je dois montrer mon amour et non ma haine. »

_Ce n'était pas les paroles de l'habituelle et ancienne Feunard. Luna hocha la tête pour dire que la discussion était terminée. Elle se retourna pour avoir en face d'elle, Aliréna et Xano, passant à côté d'eux sans un mot. Elle revint aux côté de Galpha et Pandora, s'excusant pour cette petite interruption._

« Pfff… Je parlerais à Luna ce soir, là, on a perdu un peu trop de temps. »

« Nous y sommes bientôt, Xano. »

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, trois ombres étaient apparues sur leurs chemins. Les trois êtres encapuchonnés restaient immobiles. Tyrania émit un très léger grognement, faisant un saut en arrière pour prévenir Xano et les autres. Tout le monde s'arrêta, le jeune homme fronçant les sourcils. Mais ce fut Aliréna qui prit la parole en premier :_

« Iglaré, Sterivia et Rocagiri. Gigana a donc décidé de vous envoyer. »

« Aliréna… Nous savons très bien la raison de ta présence aux côtés du Joker Blanc mais nous ne pouvons excuser ta trahison envers ce monde. »

« Je n'ai jamais trahie Gigana et ce monde simplement… Mes objets sont un peu différents des vôtres même si… Je sais qu'au final, cela n'emmènera rien de bon. »

« Aliréna… Recule… Pandora et Galpha, c'est pareil pour vous. Je ne veux pas vous voir combattre. En fait, vous reculez toutes, j'en fais mon affaire. »

_Il posa une main sur son visage, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Neuf queues apparaissaient au niveau de ses fesses, un cristal rouge se trouvait sur son front. Ses deux mains devenaient deux griffes blanches et noires tandis qu'une paire d'ailes de coton sortait de son dos. Lorsque ses yeux se découvraient après le passage de sa main, ses pupilles étaient devenues complètements roses._

« Je suis prêt. »

_Les trois robes brunes tombèrent au sol… faisant découvrir une créature humanoïde entièrement faite de métal. Ses oreilles étaient allongées verticalement et semblaient plus grisées et noires que le reste du corps. Il en était de même pour ses épaulettes et ses brassards. Sept trous se trouvaient au niveau du torse. Sterivia étant à la droite de Rocagiri, Iglaré était donc à sa gauche. Entièrement faite de glace, la créature humanoïde mesurait un mètre soixante-dix comme les deux autres. Elle avait de longs doigts qui semblaient pouvoir s'allonger ainsi que deux talons au niveau des pieds. Des ailerons se trouvaient sur le dos de ses bras, trois piques se trouvant sur sa tête. Deux morceaux de glace sortaient de son dos tandis qu'elle avait sept trous au niveau du ventre. Malgré leurs formes, il n'était pas difficile de savoir que les trois personnes devant lui étaient des femmes._


	33. Chapitre 33 : Depuis quand

**Chapitre 33 : Depuis quand**

« Te battre contre nous trois ? »

« Ne te surestimes pas trop, Joker Blanc. »

_Il gardait son sourire avant de le faire disparaître après quelques secondes. Deux boules de feu apparurent au-dessus de ses griffes. L'une s'envola en direction de Sterivia tandis que la seconde fonçait vers Iglaré. Les deux créatures humanoïdes donnèrent un simple coup dans les boules de feu pour les faire tomber à côté d'elles._

« Je ne me surestimes pas, simplement… Je n'ai pas envie de trop vous blesser. Vous, les Rois… Quel est votre rôle avec Malar ? »

« Nous n'avons pas à te le dire. Ce qui concerne nos relations avec Malar, nous ne pouvons pas te le révéler… Cela serait beaucoup trop simple. »

_Xano soupira légèrement, se disant qu'au final, ça ne servait à rien de discuter. C'était à lui de se battre… Au moins, il connaissait sa force et si il voulait arrêter le combat, il le pouvait dès l'instant où il en avait envie. Nulle obligation de forcer les autres. Tyrania et Luna se présentèrent à ses côtés, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés prenant la parole :_

« Si vous ne voulez rien dire, alors… »

_Elle fut repoussée avec violence ainsi que Luna. Xano venait de battre de ses deux ailes de coton, tournant son visage vers les femmes. Ses yeux vairons étaient posés sur Tyrania._

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas vous approcher d'eux ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous bousculer, Xano ! »

« La ferme, Luna ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre pour tuer à chaque fois ! »

« Et toi, tu fais quoi là ?! »

« J'applique une tactique, c'est différent, imbécile ! »

_Luna s'était relevée la première, criant en direction de Xano qui s'était déjà remis en position. La femme aux franges blanches s'approcha de Tyrania pour voir si elle allait bien. Celle-ci s'était mise légèrement à pleurer, chose des plus choquantes. Luna serrait les poings tandis qu'Aliréna gardait son sourire en regardant Xano._

« Que cet imbécile crève devant son assurance. »

« Shala… Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses. Vous qui êtes des Reines, vous devenez de plus en plus fortes après chaque jour qui s'écoule mais pour lui… Tout est différent. Il stagne car ses pouvoirs latents ne sont pas révélés. Il n'arrive même pas à utiliser ses propres pouvoirs correctement. »

« Je me contrefous de ce qu'il arrive ou de ce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire. »

« Ce n'est pas sympathique de dire cela. »

« Toi qui est si forte et si maligne, montre leur donc à quel point tu as réussi à nous arrêter moi et Xano la dernière fois. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Xano ne veut pas que nous nous mêlions de ce combat. »

_Aliréna restait parfaitement immobile après ces paroles alors que le combat venait de commencer. Xano s'était très vite rapproché des trois Rois pour éviter que les femmes ne soient prises par une attaque mal placée. Sa griffe droite rencontra la main glacée d'Iglaré tandis qu'il transformait ses deux pieds en deux serres acérées. Donnant un coup de serre en arrière pour parer l'attaque de Sterivia, il ouvrit la bouche en regardant le ciel, crachant un souffle de feu en direction de Rocagiri. Celle-ci passa facilement à travers les flammes grâce à sa peau faite de roche, s'écriant :_

« Tu as mal choisi ton moment pour faire le fier. »

« Ce n'est pas mon but. La seule chose qui m'intéresse est de vous blesser suffisamment pour pouvoir discuter entre nous comme des gens responsables. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Si nous te tuons, Malar sera satisfait et ce monde sera en paix. »

« C'est une idée chimérique que de penser que je suis mauvais ! Malar est celui… Non, Giradès est celle qui a tout organisé depuis le début ! »

« Dans ces mondes… Il y a toujours quelqu'un de plus puissant que nous. Il faut accepter le fait que nous ne pouvons rien faire contre quelqu'un de plus fort et il faut nous résigner à accomplir ce qu'il nous demande. »

« En courbant le dos et en s'inclinant comme des esclaves ?! Vous êtes vraiment arriérées ! »

« Il faut arrêter de croire que tout est aussi simple. »

_Alors que Rocagiri arrivait à sa hauteur à partir du ciel, il retira son poing et son pied de Sterivia et Iglaré avant de faire un saut sur le côté. Rocagiri retomba à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes après, les trois créatures se mettant en à le pourchasser. Iglaré allongeait ses doigts faits de glace pour tenter de le trancher vif tandis que Rocagiri expulsait ses deux mains non rattachées à son corps pour les envoyer en direction de Xano. Sterivia de son côté s'était mise à créer une sphère de liquide métallisé avant de l'envoyer dans le ciel._

« Allons… Tyrania… Ne t'en fais pas… Je vais aller lui dire ces quatre vérités quand il reviendra. Allez, arrête de pleurer. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi hein ? Snif… Pourquoi faut-il toujours… »

« Car il n'est pas capable d'aimer correctement voilà tout. »

_Aliréna avait perdu son sourire en se tournant vers Tyrania et Luna. Toutes les femmes s'étaient mises à attendre que celle aux cheveux blonds prenne la parole pour continuer. Celle-ci observa tout le monde avant de dire d'une voix mystérieuse :_

« Je sais bien plus de choses à son sujet que vous n'en saurez jamais voilà tout. Xano ou plutôt DornRek n'est pas capable d'aimer véritablement. Dès l'instant où vous lui montrerez de l'affection, il se sentira mal… très mal. Très mal mais dans quel sens ? Disons que même si je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées, je connais parfaitement son comportement. Vous ne pourrez jamais atteindre son cœur puisque même moi, je n'y suis pas arrivée. »

« Qu'est-ce… que tu racontes ? »

« Xano est différent de vous, de moi, de Juperus et des autres… Voilà tout. »

_Il brisa les longs doigts glacés d'Iglaré, faisant plusieurs sauts en arrière pour éviter les deux mains de Rocagiri. Il donnait des coups dans ces dernières pour les repousser tandis qu'il s'était mis à créer un puissant vent dans le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il faisait tomber la sphère de métal à ses côtés, prenant une respiration plus rapide._

« Vous n'y arriverez pas de cette façon ! »

« Tu ne fais que t'éloigner, esquiver et te défendre. Tu ne cherches même pas à nous attaquer… ou du moins tu ne peux pas. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

_Il préparait une sphère enflammée d'environ un mètre de diamètre entre ses deux mains. Sterivia pointa sa main en direction de la sphère de métal qui était au sol à côté du jeune homme. De nombreux pics en sortirent, la plupart se logeant en Xano qui cracha du sang. Les deux mains de Rocagiri arrivaient presque à sa hauteur tandis que les doigts glacés et allongés d'Iglaré se mettaient à léviter au-dessus du sol. Tyrania sécha ses larmes avant de s'écrier de toutes ses forces :_

« Xano a besoin de moi ! Je vais l'aider ! »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout… »

_Des lianes apparurent subitement à partir du sol, venant paralyser les quatre Reines ainsi que Pandora et Galpha. Tyrania se retourna vers Aliréna pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Shala s'exclamant :_

« Tu es donc bien de leurs côtés ! »

« Nullement… Simplement… Xano n'a pas besoin d'aide, il se débrouille très bien. »

« Comment ça ? Xa… Xano est… »

_Tyrania arrêta sa phrase au beau milieu alors qu'elle apercevait le sourire de Xano… Un sourire ensanglanté. Subitement, il se mit à fondre avant de disparaître devant le regard étonné des trois Rois. Qu'est-ce…_

« Désolé pour vous mais même si j'ai oublié depuis tout ce temps à créer des clones vraiment parfaits, je commence à m'y remettre. »

« Sterivia ! Attention ! »

_Il apparu dans le dos de la créature humanoïde de métal, ses yeux roses posés sur elle. Il s'était téléporté dès l'instant où il avait commencé à créer cette boule de feu ?! Il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de l'envoyer ?! Tout le corps de Xano s'enflamma subitement, Tyrania se disant qu'il venait d'utiliser cette technique qu'elle n'appréciait guère lorsqu'ils étaient en symbiose… Une technique très forte… mais très dangereuse mentalement._

« Voilà déjà un petit cadeau de ma part. »

_Sterivia n'avait pas le temps de se retourner que la griffe droite de Xano alla la frapper au niveau du visage, les flammes passant du corps du jeune homme à celui de la créature faite de métal. La serre droite du Joker Blanc se referma alors qu'il repoussait avec férocité Sterivia. Celle-ci roula sur le sol tandis que Rocagiri disait :_

« Une tactique de clonage… Intéressante idée mais très limitée. Tu t'enfonces de plus en plus dans ta propre déchéance, Joker Blanc. »

« Sterivia, arrête de bouger. »

_Les flammes autour du corps de Sterivia se gelèrent subitement, éclatant en morceaux tandis qu'Iglaré était venue à ses côtés. Les flammes avaient entièrement disparues et seule la créature faite de métal semblait avoir quelques blessures à cause de Xano. Le jeune homme quand à lui semblait légèrement essoufflé :_

« Alors… Est-ce suffisant pour discuter ? Ou vous voulez continuer jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre vous disparaisse ? »

« Ne fais donc pas le fier, Xano… Nous nous laisserons pas abattre aussi facilement. »

« Je veux simplement voir si il y a un moyen de pouvoir éviter de s'entretuer ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu éviter de nous tuer ? »

« Car vous êtes les souverains de ces royaumes. Vos morts causeront plus de tords que de bien, je ne me trompe pas hein ? »

_Les trois créatures se regardèrent brièvement : Ce qu'il disait était vrai… Mais c'était simplement un euphémisme de penser une telle chose. Iglaré se positionna devant les deux autres créatures, reprenant la parole :_

« Les personnes qui habitent ce monde vivent en paix. Bien entendu, il n'existe pas que des bonnes personnes, il y en aura toujours des mauvaises mais nous pouvons annoncer que nous vivons en harmonie. Pourquoi cela ? Car notre but n'est pas de faire la guerre ou de nous disputer. Nous sommes tous régis par un seul être : Le Dieu Originel. Celui-ci nous a donné la vie et ce monde est le sien. Il existe trois mondes : Le domaine céleste où Juperus et Giradès se trouvent, le monde terrestre, celui d'où vous venait et enfin le monde de l'après-mort, celui où vous vous trouvait exactement. »

« Et vous êtes ceux qui dirigent ce monde… »

« Plus exactement, c'est Gigana qui le dirige mais nous sommes là aussi pour l'épauler. »

« Alors… Vous comprenez que je n'ai pas envie de vous combattre. Sans vous, ce monde court à sa perte. Arrêtons là ce combat inutile… »

« Si nous ne te tuons pas, Giradès reviendra et ne se privera pas pour nous tuer. Nous parlons d'un être qui dépasse tout entendement. »

« Je suis là pour la combattre. Laissez moi la rencontrer et je l'éliminerais. »

« Tu dis des absurdités… Tu ne fais pas le poids. Pourquoi devrions-nous te faire confiance ? Tu n'es pas assez fort pour ça. »

« Nous verrons bien… Laissez moi voir Gigana. »

« Non. Nous vivons dans ce monde depuis des millénaires et nous exécutons diverses choses pour permettre que ce monde soit sécurisé. Nous n'allons pas prendre de risques inutiles pour tes paroles. Je m'excuse d'avance… mais le combat continue. »

_Iglaré transforma ses deux mains en de longues pointes glacées alors que Sterivia observait ses quelques blessures. Rien de bien grave. Ses deux mains se transformaient à son tour prenant la forme d'une masse à la place des doigts. Rocagiri de son côté reculait, plantant ses deux mains détachées dans le sol. Elles disparurent sous ce dernier._

« Il se sent mal ! Libère nous, Aliréna ! »

« Rien n'est terminé… Il n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps… »

« Aliréna… »

_Tyrania venait de baisser le visage, les lianes entourant son corps pour l'immobiliser comme les autres. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha de Tyrania, chacun se demandant ce que Tyrania allait faire. Aliréna demanda :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tyrania ? »

« S'il… te plaît. Libère moi. Xano est en danger… Vraiment en danger. Il va avoir des problèmes si je ne l'aide pas. Tu es avec nous ou contre nous ? »

« Je suis de votre côté mais si vous continuez à toujours le défendre, il ne pourra pas se débrouiller tout seul et il se reposera trop sur vous. »

« Et… alors ? Peut-être que les autres Reines n'aiment plus Xano… au point de vouloir le défendre à tout prix… mais c'est mon cas. Relâche moi s'il te plaît. »

« Je pensais avoir été claire, Tyrania… Je refuse tout simplement. »

« S'il… te plaît. »

_Hum… Il y avait une drôle d'odeur… Une odeur de brûlé… Les lianes autour du corps de Tyrania commencèrent à rougir puis à se consumer de plus en plus. De nouvelles lianes apparurent mais les flammes étaient de plus en plus importantes et Aliréna recula. Les neuf queues de Tyranis étaient apparues ainsi que ses deux oreilles de Feunard. Elle avança tranquillement, passant à côté d'Aliréna en murmurant :_

« Merci beaucoup. »

_La femme aux longs cheveux blonds tomba au sol à cause de la surprise. Comment… C'était possible… Sa condition… Son rôle d'Atout… Et pourtant… Tyrania venait d'arriver à déchirer les lianes… C'était quoi cette… femme ? L'ancienne Feunard se rapprochait de plus en plus de Xano, celui-ci ne la remarquant pas.  
_

_Ah… Ah… Il était crevé… Non, il n'était pas mort de fatigue mais il fallait reconnaître qu'avec son clone et son corps qui s'était enflammé, il s'était mis dans un sale état. Néanmoins… Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner ! Les trois Rois étaient encore loin d'être battus ! Il ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à créer un rayon de glace mais il s'envola rapidement dans les airs, évitant les deux mains de Rocagiri._

« Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais tomber dans le piège ? »

« Non… Pas dans celui-ci mais dans l'autre ! »

_Hum… La foudre… Il entendait la foudre ! Il leva ses yeux roses en direction du ciel, apercevant un éclair qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers lui. Il se téléporta rapidement, arrivant à la hauteur d'Iglaré, celle-ci ne semblant pas surprise par la présence de Xano devant elle. Ses deux mains se mirent à grandir et à s'allonger, formant une carapace ouverte autour du jeune homme._

« Puisque Rocagiri a échoué et que Sterivia a obtenu le même résultat, c'est à moi d'en terminer. Joker Blanc, au revoir. »

« Pas avant de te laisser une trace de ma présence ! »

_Il n'était pas comme Tyrania mais ça ne le gênait pas de faire une telle chose. Il fit apparaître une sphère enflammée dans sa main droite. A cette distance, il était impossible pour Iglaré d'y échapper. Il pouvait bien lui envoyer la sphère mais il n'était pas sûr que cela marche assez efficacement alors… La sphère s'était mise à grandir, la distance entre eux se réduisant tandis que la carapace de glace se refermait sur Xano. Une violente explosion se produisit, la carapace de glace volant en éclats tandis qu'Iglaré était repoussée à plusieurs mètres en arrière, couchée sur le sol. Ses deux mains avaient entièrement disparues tandis que Xano haletait, un genou au sol. Il se blessait de plus en plus mais il était certain d'avoir toucher assez violemment. Une main se posa sur son épaule droite, le jeune homme se retournant pour apercevoir Tyrania. Il allait prendre la parole mais elle fut la première :_

« Xano… Après ça, on discutera toi et moi. On a des choses à se dire. »

« Je t'ai pourtant dit… »

_Il s'arrêta en observant son œil violet qui était dirigé vers lui. Il baissa la tête avant de se relever. Ca ne servait à rien… Il était vraiment faible… beaucoup trop faible… Il allait encore avoir besoin d'aide pour se battre. A chaque fois… Aliréna venait de relâcher les autres Reines qui s'approchaient à leurs tours du jeune homme. Nelya avait ses yeux roses alors qu'elle commençait à le soigner. Déjà les brûlures disparaissaient mais il tremblait :_

« Toujours là… Vous êtes toujours là… à venir me sauver malgré les dangers… Je ne suis pas un boulet … Je ne suis pas inutile… »

« Personne ne pense ça, Xano. Simplement… Tu es moins puissant que nous. »

« Ah oui ? C'est vrai… Je ne suis qu'un frêle humain, Tyrania. C'est vrai… Mais pour qui vous me prenez ?! JE SUIS DORNREK ! Je n'ai PAS BESOIN DE VOUS ! »

_Les femmes reculèrent alors qu'une aura noire s'était mise à apparaître autour de Xano. Ses yeux roses redevenaient vairons alors que ses cheveux blancs flottaient dans les airs. Le décor autour d'eux s'était mis à se brouiller alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Les Rois… Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter ? C'est ça ?! Vous pensez vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de combattre Giradès ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

« Xano ! Arrête tes bêtises et contrôle toi ! »

« LA FERME TYRANIA ! Ton amour dégoulinant me répugne ! A croire que j'ai besoin d'être chouchouté et cajolé pour être heureux ! Vous pensez que je suis fait de porcelaine hein ?! Vous êtes pareils que les Rois ! Vous pensez toutes ça ! »

_Le décor continuait de se modifier, les trois Rois se réunissant. Les deux mains d'Iglaré se reformaient autour d'elle tandis que Rocagiri avait de nouveau ses deux mains au bout de ses bras bien qu'elles n'étaient pas raccordées. Les trois créatures semblaient surprises par ce qui se passait mais ce n'était rien comparé à la surprise des Reines et du groupe de Xano. Shala fut la première à faire la remarque :_

« Nous… rentrons dans une dimension. »

« Comment ça ? Comme celle de Drimali ou alors de Riza ? »

_Aliréna hocha la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative à la question de Tyrania tandis que Shala fronçait les sourcils. Un vent mauvais avait commencé à se soulever... L'œil rouge de Xano était devenu bleu comme l'autre tandis que ce fut subitement le noir complet. Il n'y avait plus rien… Plus rien du tout. Puis des petites lumières apparurent autour de la scène : Des étoiles… Le décor était parcouru par des étoiles. Xano se maintenait entre son groupe et les trois Rois, les deux mains tendues. Il lévitait au-dessus du sol, prenant la parole d'une voix lente et grave :_

« Bienvenue… dans mon monde. »


	34. Chapitre 34 : Trois enfants

**Chapitre 34 : Trois enfants**

« Une dimension ? Le Joker Blanc est capable de ça ? »

« Il doit l'être… puisqu'il est l'ennemi du Joker Noir. »

« Alors peut-être est-il plus puissant que prévu ? »

_Les trois Rois parlaient entre eux tandis que Xano se tournait vers son groupe. Lentement, il s'approcha de Tyrania, passant une main sur sa joue. Elle trembla sur le moment, le regardant de son œil violet. Il murmura :_

« Je croyais avoir dit que c'était à moi de m'en occuper… Est-ce que tu voudras bien me laisser gérer cette histoire ? »

« Non… Nous sommes toutes là pour t'aider. »

« Et si je te forces… à ne pas m'aider ? »

« Penses-tu être capable de ça, Xano ? »

_Hum ? Il la regardait de ses yeux saphir. Même si… Ils étaient dans sa dimension, était-il vraiment le maître en ce lieu ? Et puis… Cet œil améthyste. Il était si… inquiétant ? Comment ça ? Tyrania, est-ce qu'elle ? Elle lui faisait un petit sourire difficile à étudier. Il détourna le regard avant de reprendre :_

« Faites comme vous le voulez, de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Sinon… Tu as de jolis goûts pour ta dimension. »

« Hum ? Pourquoi dire une telle chose maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'en avais envie. Ca change de ces dimensions fleuries. L'Espace… C'est vraiment beau. Je me demande si il est possible de voir ailleurs un jour. »

« Pfff… Te voir autant dans la lune, c'est vraiment trop rare. »

« Hey ! Ne te moque pas ! »

_Il ne se moquait pas. C'était bien la première fois que Tyrania semblait autant féminine… Pas féminine dans le sens où elle lui montrait son amour mais plutôt dans le fait qu'elle était capable de dire de telles choses. Finalement, il observa le reste du groupe, les femmes restant surprises par son caractère et cette dimension. Seule Aliréna ne semblait pas se soucier plus que ça de l'endroit où elle se trouvait._

« Rocagiri, Sterivia et Iglaré, je vais en finir avec vous. »

« Cela sera difficile… Très difficile. Si tu veux jouer à celui qui avait un secret, nous allons en faire de même. Rocagiri, Iglaré, on l'utilise. »

_Utiliser ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient utiliser ? Les sept trous qui étaient sur le corps des trois Rois s'étaient mis à s'illuminer et il fut stupéfait de voir que leurs blessures se refermaient peu à peu pour disparaître complètement. De plus, l'impression de puissance était bien plus forte qu'auparavant ! Sterivia reprit la parole :_

« Le pouvoir de Gigana… Elle nous l'a confié pour développer notre force. Nous sommes biens plus terribles que tu ne le penses. Nous sommes là pour surveiller et gérer ce monde. »

« Je vois… J'aurais dut me dire dès le départ… que vous n'étiez pas aussi faciles à battre. Mais cette fois-ci, moi-même, je suis différent. »

_Il cligna une seule fois des yeux et le temps venait de s'arrêter autour de lui. Les étoiles ne brillaient plus. Que ce soit les Rois ou le groupe de Xano, nul ne bougeait. Tout son corps était redevenu parfaitement normal : Aucune trace de symbiose. Néanmoins, la sphère enflammée qu'il faisait apparaître était bien réelle._

« Arrêter le temps demande beaucoup de mental, finissons en maintenant. »

_Il envoya la sphère dans l'espace, juste au-dessus de la tête de Sterivia. Il savait que malgré le fait qu'il arrêtait le temps, cela ressemblait plus à une paralysie qu'à autre chose. Même si ils ne pouvaient pas bouger leurs yeux ou leurs membres, les Rois pouvaient voir ce qu'il comptait faire. La sphère avait pris une teinte violette et noire alors qu'elle se multipliait en une cinquantaine d'exemplaires._

« Voilà de quoi vous en faire baver pour un petit moment. »

_Le temps reprenait son cours et c'était malheureusement trop tard. Toutes les sphères s'abattirent sur les trois rois, provoquant diverses explosions, un vent malsain repoussant le groupe de Xano. Seul ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes. Une épaisse fumée noire était apparue à l'endroit des explosions, des toussotements se faisant entendre._

« C'était drôlement efficace… Vraiment… »

« Heureusement que Rocagiri était capable de nous servir de bouclier. »

« Oui mais regardez mes membres, ils sont assez amochés. »

_La fumée disparaissait, laissant place aux trois Rois. Sterivia et Iglaré ne semblaient pas très affectées par les coups qu'elles avaient reçues tandis que des morceaux de pierre tombaient au sol. La créature humanoïde faite de roche avait un sourire aux lèvres malgré le fait qu'elle avait perdu ses deux bras. Elle reprit la parole devant Xano :_

« Ca ne sert à rien. Les pouvoirs de Gigana sont bien supérieurs aux tiens. Regarde donc ça. »

_Lentement, les morceaux de roche revenaient les uns après les autres sur le corps de Rocagiri, celle-ci faisant quelques mouvements avec ses deux mains avant de s'exclamer de joie. Elle projeta ses deux mains vers Xano, celui-ci restant parfaitement immobile avant de créer un champ de force autour de lui._

« Ridicule… et inutile. »

« Mes sœurs, déclenchons notre plus puissante attaque… »

« Ca ne sera pas sans moi cette fois ! »

_Tyrania se rapprocha de Xano, suivie rapidement par toutes les femmes. Même Aliréna était de la partie alors que la dimension se distordait dans tout les sens. La puissance qu'emmagasinait les trois Rois devenait importante, bien trop importante. Xano poussa un léger soupir, faisant un geste vers le sol alors que sa dimension disparaissait. Adieu les étoiles et l'Espace, retour dans le monde réel. Nelya fermait ses yeux, murmurant :_

« Que chacun reste groupé. Malgré la difficulté, je vais former de quoi nous défendre. »

« Ca ne servira à rien, vous pensez résister aux trois Rois ?! »

_Sterivia et ses sœurs s'étaient réunies l'une contre l'autre, chaque créature chargeant son énergie en un point précis. Les trois points formaient un triangle tandis qu'une aura s'était mise à entoure Xano et ses compagnons. Chacune avec un air sérieux sauf Aliréna qui gardait son sourire comme peu ou non embêtée par la situation. Tyrania était proche de Xano, serrant sa main dans la sienne :_

« Tu as peur, Xano ? »

« Arrête tes idioties. Je m'exprime très mal ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas un gamin ! »

« Non mais tu ne sais pas lire… »

« Comment ça, pas lire ? »

« Si nous nous en sortons… »

« CA ARRIVE ! »

_Luna criait de toutes ses forces, de multiples Apitrinis faisant leurs apparitions devant le groupe. Ca plus la sphère de protection que Nelya faisait apparaître, ça devait suffire… n'est-ce pas ? Le rayon qu'avait crée les trois Rois était énorme... vraiment énorme. Il devait bien faire trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur et il se dirigeait droit sur eux !_

« Que toi et tes Reines disparaissent, Xano ! »

_Les Apitrinis se volatilisaient alors que le rayon percuta le champ de protection de Nelya. Celle-ci était rapidement en sueur, gémissant de douleur alors chacun tentait de faire de son mieux pour aider la femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Malheureusement, cette puissance dépassait tout entendement et la sphère commençait à se briser de plus en plus. Elle vola en éclats devant le regard apeuré des femmes._

« Assez… C'est suffisant. »

_Puisqu'elles n'étaient pas capables de se protéger, c'était à lui de montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Une déchirure dimensionnelle se produisit subitement devant le rayon, Xano s'étant positionné pour faire front par rapport aux femmes. Le rayon semblait être aspiré et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs passa une main sur son visage. Même lui… Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas faire le poids face à ça et pourtant… Il continuait de se concentrer alors que la voix d'Aliréna se faisait entendre :_

« Allons, allons… DornRek. Laisse moi faire, c'est mon rôle. Galpha… Voudrais-tu me donner les trois cristaux que tu as montrés à Pandora et Luna ? »

_Comme si c'était le moment ! Tyrania fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui tendait la main vers Galpha. L'adolescent aux yeux violets ouvrit sa bourse, sortant les trois cristaux de couleur rouge, bleu et argenté. Aliréna les récupéra en la remerciant, reprenant la parole :_

« DornRek, annule ce faux trou noir. Tu n'arriveras pas à contenir cette puissance. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au lieu ? »

_Elle eut un petit sourire, tapant une fois du pied sur le sol. Un majestueux mur de lianes apparut devant le groupe, trois trous étant présents dans ce fameux mur. Xano regarda Aliréna, espérant qu'elle ne commettait pas de bêtises. La fissure dimensionnelle se referma subitement, le rayon venant frapper le mur de lianes en commençant à le désagréger._

« Désolée pour les Rois, mais le jeu est terminé. Il est l'heure pour les enfants de rentrer chez eux et d'aller se coucher. »

_Elle envoya les trois cristaux dans le mur de lianes, les minéraux se désintégrant rapidement sous la puissance de feu du rayon. Trois cris déchirèrent la zone au moment où cette scène s'était produite, le rayon s'annulant. Dans un autre lieu, une main agrippa la robe blanche au niveau du cœur. Une petite explosion de chewing-gum et Heyrisi demanda :_

« Y a un problème ? »

« Mes sœurs… sont en danger. »

« Miviari est en route, y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

« Elle n'arrivera pas à temps. Rocagiri… Sterivia… Iglaré… »

_Pour la première fois, la voix de Gigana semblait inquiète, très inquiète. Ses pouvoirs… étaient revenus mais cela voulait dire que ses trois sœurs ne les possédaient plus. Dans la scène de combat, chacun était médusé par les personnes qui se tenaient devant eux. Trois petites filles étaient apparues à la place des créatures sensées être les Rois._

« Ste… Sterivia ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Nous… avons repris nos corps originels. Gigana nous aurait quand même pas… »

« Et non, petites filles. Dommage pour vous mais j'ai simplement détruit les trois cristaux dans lesquels les pouvoirs de Gigana étaient enfouis. Sans eux, vous êtes bien plus faibles et surtout… Vos corps ne vont pas se régénérer d'aussitôt. »

« Les Rois… »

« Sont des enfants. »

_Xano termina la phrase de Tyrania alors que tous observaient les trois Rois… ou plutôt les trois filles. L'une d'entre elle, la plus petite avait de longs cheveux bruns tressés, des yeux orange et une petite robe beige comme le sable. Elle lui allait jusqu'au genoux et elle portait deux imposantes roches oranges au niveau des oreilles. Elle devait être la plus jeune des trois et ce n'était pas difficile de savoir que c'était Rocagiri._

_La seconde… semblait complètement nue mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait des cheveux bleus assez courts mais portait surtout un vêtement translucide et linéaire sur le corps. Ce vêtement était fait de glace et deux longs cylindres se trouvaient au niveau de la nuque, sortant de cette dernière. Elle avait aussi un casque bleu sur le sommet du crâne. Elle portait en fait en fait une tenue brune sous cette armature de glace. C'était simplement Iglaré._

_La dernière mais pas la moindre était facilement reconnaissable. Légèrement plus grande que les deux autres, elle avait deux pompons de même couleur que ses cheveux gris. Au bout de ces pompons se trouvaient deux longues et fausses oreilles qui faisaient penser à celle des lapins. Elle portait une tenue grise un peu trop courte puisqu'il était possible de voir sa culotte tandis qu'elle avait des yeux rouges. Finalement, Sterivia était présente devant eux._

_Les trois filles semblaient étonnées, chacune regardant l'autre pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. D'après les dires d'Aliréna, elles venaient de perdre les pouvoirs issus de Gigana ? C'était mauvais signe ! Néanmoins, peut-être que maintenant, elles allaient discuter tranquillement. Xano fit un pas vers elles, prenant la parole :_

« Voulez-vous bien parler calmement ? »

« Non ! Nous n'avons pas à essayer de dialoguer avec l'ennemi. Ca ne sert à rien ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à Giradès ! »

« Puisque personne ne semble vouloir se battre et que la discussion est terminée… »

_Une ombre traversa le ciel, deux ailes de coton fendant l'air pour se diriger vers les trois filles. Shala présentait ses serres aux trois Rois, ces derniers ne pouvant pas se protéger à cause de la surprise. Autant s'en débarrasser maintenant au lieu de les combattre plus tard. Un pieu de pierre sortit subitement du sol, Shala se devant de s'éloigner pour éviter l'attaque._

« Désolé… Mais je m'occupe de ça. »

« Granor ! Non ! On avait dit que… »

« Si vous étiez en danger, je me montrerais. Or, c'est le cas. »

_L'homme à l'armure verte faisait son apparition, sa queue tapotant le sol alors qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Shala ne se laissa pas faire, elle devait profiter de l'occasion dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'approcha des trois Rois mais Granor poussa un léger soupir, plantant une main dans le sol avant d'en extraire une pierre de grande taille. Il envoya cette dernière en direction de Shala tandis qu'il commençait à soulever les trois Rois. Sterivia et Iglaré sur ses épaules, il portait Rocagiri dans ses bras._

« Désolé pour vous mais je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir. »

« Toi, tu restes là ! »

_Granor eut un grand sourire, frappant à nouveau dans le sol avant de créer une trentaine de pieux rocheux. Avec ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait de quoi gêner le groupe de Xano pendant quelques instants. Il se mit à courir avec les trois Rois sur lui, s'éloignant avec vélocité alors que Shala criait :_

« Je vais le poursuivre ! Il ne va pas s'échapper ! »

« Shala, reviens, c'est bon ! »

_Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et déjà elle s'éloignait. Xano poussa un profond soupir, s'asseyant sur le sol alors que le reste du groupe faisait de même. Seule Tyrania observait les nombreux pieux avant de s'approcher d'eux. Elle en explosa une majeure partie avec facilité, retournant vers Xano pour s'asseoir à ses côtés._

« Granor… Gigana… »

« On n'a pas le temps de penser à ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas mesdemoiselles, je m'occupe de tout ! Elle peut nous poursuivre, elle ne me rattrapera pas. »

_Oui… Ils avaient échoué mais combien de fois cela allait être le cas ? Cela faisait deux fois qu'il prenait la fuite. La troisième fois serait la mauvaise, il le pressentait. Il s'arrêta subitement, c'était quoi cette aura ? Il déposa les trois filles sur le sol._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granor ? »

« Avancez… et retournez voir Gigana. »

« Mais et… »

« FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ROCAGIRI ! »

_La plus petite des trois filles recula, surprise d'entendre Granor lui crier dessus. Elle allait reprendre la parole mais Sterivia posa une main sur sa bouche. Iglaré hocha la tête pour dire qu'elles avaient bien compris le message. Les deux filles emportèrent leur plus jeune sœur, Rocagiri regardant Granor qui s'éloignait avec un petit sourire._

« Bon… Tu peux te montrer. Tu crois que tu es invisible ? »

_Oui… Elle était bien là… C'est vrai qu'il était un Atout, un bon Atout… Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. L'armure de Granor éclata en morceaux, des entailles recouvrant son corps sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait… Cette femme… Elle cachait son jeu ? Depuis le début ? Qu'est-ce… Il n'arrivait même pas à la voir correctement mais… Ah ! Non ! Il devait tenir le plus longtemps ! Malgré ses blessures, il restait debout, haletant :_

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! »

« Granor… Treizième Atout. Ce chiffre est porteur de Malheur. Or, le Malheur va s'abattre sur toi. Dommage pour ta fille… Si on peut l'appeler comme ça. Adieu. »

_Une profonde entaille traversa l'intégralité de son corps. Granor poussa un dernier râle, son corps penchant en arrière. Cette vision… Cette image qu'il avait… Rocagiri… Et Gaiarma… Il… Ah… Ah… Non ! Il ne devait pas… Il ne devait pas… mais c'était si difficile. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, du sang s'écoulant de cette dernière alors qu'un rayon traversait le ciel, visant une cible qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir. Un morceau de coton blanc tomba au même moment que lui, ses yeux se refermant. Une lueur verte sortit du corps de Granor, s'envolant à un endroit où nul ne le savait exactement._

_Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était assis autour d'un feu de camp sauf Shala. Celle-ci était tout de suite partie se coucher, du sang sur les vêtements alors que Luna avait remarqué une petite lueur verte qui s'était approchée d'elle avant de s'enfoncer. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qui venait de se passer… Granor était décédé… Nul ne parlait, chacun retournant dans sa tente les uns après les autres. Seuls Tyrania et Xano restaient assis, l'un devant l'autre._

« Les Rois… sont des enfants… Les Rois… sont des enfants. »

« Xano… Tu te fais du mal. Qu'ils soient des enfants ne change rien. »

« Mais si ! Ce sont… Ah… Tu ne peux pas me comprendre. »

« Et toi, me comprends-tu, Xano ? »

« Comment ça ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

_Elle se releva, passant à côté du feu avant de se rapprocher de lui. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui, elle lui prit la main pour le forcer à se lever. Sans rien dire, elle le guidait en s'éloignant du feu et des deux tentes. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être discuter._


	35. Chapitre 35 : Juste une mise au point

**Chapitre 35 : Juste une mise au point**

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« S'il te plaît… Suis moi… Nous retrouverons notre chemin de toute façon. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Il avait remarqué facilement que le regard d'Aliréna sur Tyrania était différent… Un mélange de crainte et de respect. Est-ce que l'ancienne Feunard était revenue à la normale ? Des minutes s'écoulèrent et ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où se trouvaient les tentes. Il était de moins en moins sûr de retrouver les tentes…_

« Dis… Tu aimes les étoiles et l'espace, Xano ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, levant sa main droite pour pointer un doigt vers le ciel. Même dans ce monde… Les étoiles étaient présentes…Et la lune aussi… Mais bizarrement, il ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça par la situation. Tyrania avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu'elle arrête de tourner autour du pot._

« Les étoiles sont belles… Elles semblent si lointaines… et si brillantes. »

« Les étoiles ne sont que… »

« Des boules gazeuses qui sont si éloignées de nous. Qui nous dit qu'elles n'ont pas déjà disparues au lointain ? »

_Ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur la jeune femme : Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui donne une réponse de la sorte. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'arrivait pas à prendre la parole, la jeune femme continuant :_

« Même si c'est… stupide de penser ça, les étoiles sont éphémères… comme nos vies. Comparée à une étoile, ma vie est vraiment si… futile et rapide. »

« C'est quoi ça ? Tu désespères ? Je ne suis pas… »

« Xano… Ou DornRek… Aliréna m'a dit des choses à ton sujet. Elle semble très bien te connaître mais pourquoi… Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec elle ? Réponds moi. »

« En quoi cela te concerne ? »

« Pourquoi me parles-tu comme ça ? »

_Elle avait une voix triste et il se sentait légèrement pris de remords. Comment pouvait-il s'adresser à elle de cette façon alors qu'avant… Il l'embrassait avec affection. De plus, il ne faisait que parler avec Aliréna alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça._

« Je m'excuse… Simplement… Non, je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose avec Aliréna. Du moins… Pas en tant que Xano. Tu es contente ? »

« Assez… J'avais peur que tu sois à nouveau volage. Tu as remarqué ? Luna recommence à t'aimer. Ce charme était peut-être un leurre mais certains sentiments restent vrais… »

« Ne me parles pas de ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Xano ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter. Ce n'est pas dur. Merci…Tu peux continuer à regarder les étoiles, je vais aller me coucher. »

« Reste ici s'il te plaît… »

_Il s'apprêtait néanmoins à partir mais il eut un petit rictus de douleur en sentant sa main se faire tordre dans celle de Tyrania. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme, elle avait pourtant toujours son regard triste. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il soupira en murmurant :_

« Bon… Je reste ici mais je ne suis pas un philosophe. »

« Pourquoi… est-ce que tu as peur ? »

« Comment ça peur ? Peur de quoi ? »

« Pendant le charme, tu ne semblais pas être réticent à être aimé. »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Aliréna a fait une telle chose et je m'en contrefiche. Là, je suis pleinement conscient et je n'ai pas peur d'être aimé ! Seulement… J'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête. »

« Tu as peur, voilà tout ! En tant que DornRek, tu ne devais pas être souvent aimé ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je couchais avec des centaines… non des milliers de femmes ! »

« Et tu en est fier ? »

_Elle lui faisait une légère remontrance mais il ne la relevait pas plus que ça. Il s'était assis dans l'herbe alors qu'elle faisait de même. Elle gardait la main de Xano dans la sienne, serrant un peu moins fort. Elle voulait qu'il lui répondre ? C'est-ce qu'il allait faire._

« Fier de coucher avec différentes femmes pendant des millénaires voir plus que ça ? J'ai connu de ces positions et autres dont tu ne douterais même pas. »

« Sauf que toi et moi m'avons rien fait. »

« Tu marques un point. Néanmoins, je ne me sens pas fier de ça. Je n'ai même pas plus de souvenirs que ça. Je me rappelle de mes périodes en tant que DornRek… Ma trahison envers Giradès et… En y réfléchissant, je n'ai jamais connu les Rois. »

« Et pourtant, tu te fais du souci pour eux. C'est bizarre de se dire que ce ne sont que des enfants mais… Elles sont fortes, très fortes. »

« Ce sont des enfants ! Malgré les apparences, elles restent des enfants ! Tu n'as pas vu le regard de Rocagiri quand Granor est arrivé ? »

« Je n'y ai pas prêté attention plus sérieusement. »

« Elle… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… J'ai eut mal… Très mal… Lorsque j'ai appris que Shala avait tué Granor même si elle prétend le contraire. Pourtant, tout ce sang argenté, ce n'est pas possible autrement. »

« Granor est mort, il faut l'oublier. Luna est devenue la plus puissante d'entre nous puisqu'elle a deux âmes d'Atout en elle. »

« Je ne vais pas oublier un mort ! Surtout quelqu'un qui visiblement n'était pas notre ennemi ! Je crois que j'ai assez parlé avec toi. Bonne nuit, Tyrania. »

_Il se releva, retirant vivement sa main pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la serrer comme auparavant. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Lui-même avait du mal à se l'exprimer correctement ! Il avait cette sensation de se faire souffrir lui-même à chaque fois. Cette sensation s'était décuplée depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Birébot, Gaiarma, Zipou et Granor, tous étaient des Atouts et ses ennemies et pourtant… Il s'apprêtait à partir, levant son pied droit mais s'arrêta subitement :_

« Xano… Assis toi. »

_Un courant électrique traversa son échine. Cette voix… Dure et froide… Comme un souffle glacé qui lui caressait le dos. Il avait beau faire l'intéressant ou se comporter assez sèchement ces derniers jours, cette voix l'effrayait toujours autant. Il se retourna lentement, tentant de contrôler ses émotions :_

« Je vais aller… »

« Xano, assis. »

_Comme dirigé par un automatisme, il se mit rapidement assis en face de Tyrania. La jeune femme avait le regard froncé, ses neuf queues étant apparues alors que son œil violet était dirigé vers Xano. Le jeune homme se mit à déglutir, tirant un col imaginaire pour dire qu'il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il avait un peu profité de la situation depuis qu'elle était devenue si gentille et mielleuse mais le bon temps était terminé._

« Il se fait tard… Nous devrions vraiment… »

« Xano, tais toi. »

« D'accord ! »

_Il s'écriait presque, se mettant à trembler comme un gamin. Oublié Granor, oubliée Rocagiri, oubliés les Rois et les Atouts, là, il avait un sérieux problème en face de lui. Un problème de taille. Tyrania ne semblait pas décolérer et ce n'était pas bon signe. Ses jambes étaient revenues à la hauteur de son visage, visage toujours fixé sur lui._

« Xano, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« N'as-tu rien remarqué ces dernières semaines ? »

« Sur le fait que tu me sautais toujours dessus ? Que tu étais vraiment très amoureuse ? Et très attachante ? Que tu venais te coller contre moi ? Je crois que si quelqu'un ne l'a pas remarqué, il doit être sourd et aveugle. »

« Oui… Mais à part ça, n'as-tu rien remarqué d'autre ? »

« Et bien… Je ne pense pas. »

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi j'ai changé autant ? »

« Non… Je me disais que finalement, tu devenais plus féminine. »

_Il ferma subitement sa bouche, mettant ses deux mains devant cette dernière alors que Tyrania poussait un léger grognement. Et pourtant… Elle ne s'emportait pas. Non, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas son ancienne Tyrania mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait depuis quelques semaines alors… Qui était cette femme devant lui ?_

« J'ai tout entendu de ta conversation avec Nelya et les autres. Tu fais des cauchemars n'est-ce pas ? Des cauchemars où je t'étrangle et je t'agresse. »

« C'est… vrai. J'ai fais ce genre de cauchemars plus d'une fois. »

« J'ai donc décidé de me calmer et de prendre sur moi. Je voulais jouer à la femme qui veut montrer tout son amour à l'homme qu'elle aime. Des câlins, des caresses, des baisers… ou alors des petites choses érotiques comme le décolleté. »

« Tu… Tu avais prévu depuis le début ? Donc… Quand je t'ai… »

« Vu, j'avais ouvert intentionnellement ma robe mais toi… Je pensais que tu étais heureux de cette façon. Pourtant, nous n'avons rien fait et nous n'avons pas été très loin mais j'ai une question, Xano. Une question qui me taraude… »

_Elle s'était mise à quatre pattes, s'avançant vers lui alors qu'il tentait de reculer. Cela aurait put donner une connotation perverse et sensuelle mais le regard qu'elle avait excluait cette idée. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Est-ce que cette nouvelle Tyrania te plaisait ou non ? »

« J'avoue que… Je l'ai bien appréciée. Elle était assez spéciale et tendre. La sentir contre moi et la voir si mignonne, c'était spécial et vraiment bon. »

« Alors je vais te demander : Pourquoi tu me mens ? Je te fais peur et je suis dans tes cauchemars qu'importe le caractère que j'ai. Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais à Aliréna il y a quelques jours ? Avant qu'on quitte sa maisonnette. »

_Il était encore pris en flagrant délit. A chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait, il reculait alors qu'elle avançait. Il percuta un arbre, ne poussant même pas un cri malgré la douleur qu'il venait de subir. Il était rouge… mais rouge de honte._

« Alors au final, je me suis dit : Et si au final, ce n'était pas lui le problème dans cette affaire. Qu'importe que je sois violente ou tendre, tu as toujours peur et tu es effrayé. Tu cauchemardes sur moi mais pas uniquement d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« Tyrania… Tu peux t'éloigner s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. »

_Elle était finalement à sa hauteur, posant ses deux mains sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Il se trouvait au milieu d'entre elles et il tremblait. A chaque fois que Tyrania était devant lui et sérieuse, il réagissait toujours de cette façon, c'était presque maladif. Elle reprit :_

« On va s'expliquer toi et moi. C'est quoi ton souci ? Les pokémons devenues femmes ne sont pas assez bien pour toi ? Tu te rappelles de moi en tant que Feunard ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est différent. Ca date d'après le charme donc ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Tu es une très jolie femme mais… Dès que tu m'aimes… Je dois m'enfuir. J'ai l'impression de faire une bêtise, une erreur monumentale. »

« Est-ce que par là, tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez charmante ? Que je te dégoûte ou je te répugne ? Non pas en tant que femme, mais en tant… qu'être normale ? Car tu es un Dieu ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Loin de là ! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Juste que… »

« Xano… Je ne sais pas sur quel pied je dois danser avec toi. Je me demande même si des fois, tu ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. »

« Tu… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. »

_Elle rapprochait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, soufflant sur ses lèvres. Elle ne semblait même pas rougir alors qu'il fermait déjà les yeux à moitié. Xano se sentait prêt à être embrassé même si il continuait de trembler. Vraiment… Il était si mal avec elle, il était comme un enfant face à sa mère… Enfant… Mère… Il reprit subitement la parole :_

« Je pense que c'est mal de t'embrasser ou de coucher avec toi ! J'ai l'impression de coucher avec quelqu'un de ma famille ! Nous avons été jusqu'aux caresses mais je ne me sentirais pas prêt à coucher avec toi. Que ça soit toi ou une autre, je n'y arriverais pas ! J'ai l'impression que nous sommes tous issus de la même famille et que ça serait de l'inceste de commettre un tel acte ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me dégoûte de me laisser faire par tes baisers. Oui, tu as raison, le problème, ce n'est pas toi mais moi, moi et moi ! Tu es contente ?! »

_Il plongea sa tête entre ses jambes, se mettant à sangloter. Entre Xano qui combattait les Rois et celui-ci qui se trouvait devant elle, il y avait tant de différences mais… Elle était choquée. Oui, il y avait de quoi être choqué quand on entendait parler d'inceste de la bouche de quelqu'un que l'on apprécie. Il pensait ça ? Il pensait réellement ça ?_

« Xano… Est-ce que tu blagues ? »

« Est… Est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer ? Je me sens sale de t'embrasser ! Tu n'imagines pas dans quelle situation je suis ! J'ai l'impression de tuer des personnes de ma famille à chaque fois qu'un Atout meure, j'ai l'impression de faire souffrir mes propres filles quand je regarde les Rois, j'ai l'impression… d'embrasser mon enfant quand je te vois. »

« Allons… Xano… Xano ? »

_Il ne lui répondait plus, continuant de sangloter alors qu'elle restait devant lui. Maintenant, elle était triste, vraiment triste… Non pas à cause de Xano, mais à cause d'elle. Le jeune homme semblait dans un état de grande détresse et elle lui releva la tête. Les larmes s'écoulaient sur le visage de Xano. Du mucus s'écoulait de son nez mais avec un geste tendre et bien qu'impropre, elle alla l'essuyer avec sa manche de sa robe rouge._

« Xano… Tu es un grand garçon n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien que ce que tu dis n'est pas logique. Tu n'es pas mon père, loin de là. Tu es tout simplement un jeune homme fort mignon mais qui n'a plus de famille. Je ne me serais pas douté que la mort de madame Elis resterait gravé en toi de cette façon… Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? »

« C'est… trop dur… »

« Est-ce que ma façon de t'embrasser te dégoûte tant ? »

_Elle collait son front contre le sien, touchant leurs deux nez alors qu'il séchait ses larmes. Il l'observa dans les yeux, murmurant :_

« Non… Enfin je ne crois pas mais c'est de moi… que le problème vient. »

« Alors apprécie pleinement ce baiser car tu es mon seul et unique amour. »

_Elle alla l'embrasser longuement et délicatement. Il refusa au départ le baiser, se disant qu'après tout ça, c'était plus que malsain mais Tyrania n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter ce moment. Elle le fit pencher sur le côté avant de le coucher au sol, retirant ses lèvres en se retrouvant sur lui._

« Dorénavant, dès que tu as un véritable souci, je t'interdis de m'insulter sinon, je serais… très en colère. Je vais arrêter de jouer les mijaurées et si quelqu'un me provoque, je le corrigerais tout de suite. Alors fais attention à ce que tu me diras et tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, on va dormir ici, dans l'herbe, et je t'interdis de me contredire. Tu as bien besoin de passer du temps avec moi pour arrêter d'avoir ces idées absurdes. »

_Il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée de dormir dans l'herbe et sous le froid mais Tyrania ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Ses deux mains posées sur le dos de la jeune femme, il ferma ses yeux vairons, cherchant à tout oublier au sujet de ce qu'il avait dit. L'ancienne Feunard l'observa pendant qu'il s'endormait peu à peu. Même si ce n'était qu'une couverture basique, ses neuf queues les entourèrent, formant une chrysalide de poils doux et soyeux sur elle et lui. Elle se logea plus précisément, posant sa tête sur le cœur de Xano pour être sûre qu'un jour, elle puisse l'atteindre._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Immobiliser

**Chapitre 36 : Immobiliser**

« Comment vas t'elle ? »

« Assez mal… Plutôt très mal même… »

« Mais aucune envie de vengeance ou autre ? »

« Non, simplement des sanglots mais elle vient de s'endormir. »

_L'être à la robe blanche et à la capuche de même couleur se tenait devant Ekriné. Celle-ci venait de sortir d'une chambre en baissant la tête. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de serrer les dents. Comment… était-ce possible ? Une telle barbarie…_

« Nous avons fait de même à leurs amis de l'autre monde. »

« Mais vous aviez une bonne raison ! »

« Et eux… N'ont-ils pas une ? Néanmoins, cela m'étonne. Retournons voir Miviari et les autres pour mettre les choses au point. »

_Elle n'était pas sûre, loin de là même. Déjà que ses sœurs étaient revenues sous leurs véritables formes, cela voulait dire que… Et puis… Miviari était revenue tâchée de sang argenté. Quelque chose se passait ici et ça commençait à prendre des tournures qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était présent : Les trois Rois à part Rocagiri ainsi que les quatre Atouts._

« Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici. Nous devons parler… de ça. Miviari, pourrais-tu nous expliquer parfaitement ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Alors je vais vous raconter depuis le moment où j'ai été envoyée. Comme vous le savez tous, les trois Rois ont eut pour mission de s'occuper du Joker Blanc en utilisant leurs formes mêlées à la puissance de Gigana. Quand à vous autres Ekriné, Orvonix et… Granor, vous deviez vous reposer à cause du combat que vous avez mené et que vous avez perdu. »

_Ekriné et Orvonix baissèrent leurs têtes, préférant ne rien dire. Heyrisi avait même évité de mâcher du chewing-gum pour cette réunion. Néanmoins, elle gardait les bras croisés à hauteur de la poitrine, le regard fixé sur Miviari sans pour autant réellement s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait. La personne aux cheveux rouges, blancs et bleus reprit la parole :_

« Lorsque que les Rois sont partis, nous avons remarqué très rapidement que Granor les avait suivis. Ainsi, il n'avait pas respecté les paroles de Gigana et je fus envoyée à votre recherche pour le ramener et le rapporter. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que prévu… »

_Ce fut au tour d'Iglaré et de Sterivia de baisser leurs têtes. Les deux filles se sentaient responsables de la mort de Granor et à juste cause : Elles avaient laissé le treizième Atout les accompagner malgré les recommandations de Gigana. Miviari continua :_

« Néanmoins, vous étiez déjà assez éloignés et j'ai eut du mal à vous retrouver et lorsque ce fut le cas… Vous n'étiez plus que trois. Je vous ai demandé de rentrer aussitôt chez Gigana en prétextant que cela allait chauffer pour vous mais vous m'avez parlé de Granor et de ce qu'il avait dit. C'est là que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. »

_Miviari, inquiète ? Malgré sa tentative de donner du bonheur à tout le monde, elle était capable de ressentir de telles choses ? Chacun avait son regard dirigé vers elle, attendant qu'elle énonce la suite de l'histoire._

« Granor… n'était pas n'importe qui. Malgré le fait qu'il représentait la puissance brute d'un Tyranocif, il n'avait pas leurs caractères. Nous avons tous une forme de pokémon si nous le désirons et nous savons très bien à quoi correspondait celui de Granor mais… Il n'était pas destructeur et violent contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser. Il était aimant et protecteur envers Gaiarma et Rocagiri. Vous savez tous aussi bien que moi que Granor n'aurait jamais osé lever la main ou crier sur l'une d'entre vous et encore moins sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Si il faisait une telle chose… Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème à l'horizon. J'ai donc décidé de me mettre à sa recherche. C'est à ce que moment que je l'ai vu… Cette femme aux ailes de coton. »

« Elle se nomme Shala et est l'Arme du Dieu Originel. »

_Gigana accentuait les informations de Miviari alors que chacun se taisait. La femme aux longs cheveux blancs plaça sa main sur sa robe, la plongeant à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un morceau de coton blanc. Rien qu'à le voir, il était facile de deviner qu'il était très doux._

« Comme vous le savez… Shala est une Altaria… Du moins peut avoir l'apparence d'une Altaria. Or… Les Altarias et les Tyltons sont les seuls à avoir du coton dans leurs ailes. »

« Continue… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? »

« J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir l'endroit d'où provenait Shala et c'est là que j'ai découvert le corps sanguinolent de Granor. J'ai tout de suite su que ça ne servait à rien, il était déjà mort… et dépossédé de son âme. Néanmoins, j'ai découvert ce morceau de coton près de lui et j'ai tout de suite fait mes suppositions, c'est pourquoi je suis rentré… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser son corps ici, cela aurait été abject de ma part. Je l'ai ramené pour qu'on puisse le déposer à côté de Gaiarma. »

« Si seulement il était là… Il pourrait… »

_Gigana murmurait quelques paroles entre ses lèvres mais ne préféra pas continuer. Elle semblait si inquiète et troublée. Elle se releva, la conversation étant terminée dorénavant. Sterivia et Iglaré faisaient de même et elle se tourna vers les deux Rois. Elles se raidirent subitement, se rappelant qu'elles avaient désobéie à Gigana._

« Iglaré, Sterivia… Pour votre punition pour ne pas m'avoir écoutées… »

« Oui… grande sœur ? »

« Vous irez vous recueillir sur la tombe de Granor, ça sera plus que suffisant. Heyrisi, Miviari, suivez moi, je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

_La femme aux cheveux roses se leva de sa chaise, le regard froncé. Encore du travail pour elle ? Enfin bon… Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Miviari s'était déjà dirigée pour suivre Gigana tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Iglaré et Orvonix s'approchaient des deux Rois, leur disant qu'ils allaient venir avec elles._

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvaient dans un vaste champ fait d'herbes, une route de terre toute simple les guidant vers l'endroit où étaient enterrés les Atouts déjà morts, que ce soit Birébot, Zipou ou…

« Rocagiri ! »

_Sterivia et Iglaré venaient de crier le nom de leur sœur. Devant les deux Rois et les deux Atouts se trouvaient une unique tombe faite en marbre. Deux statues de glace représentant Granor et Gaiarma étaient posées derrière cette tombe… et sur cette dernière… se trouvait Rocagiri. Elle était couchée sur la tombe, les yeux fermés._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Sterivia, Iglaré… Chutttt… »

_Ekriné venait de demander aux deux filles de se taire alors qu'elle s'approchait de Rocagiri. Elle posa une main sur son front avant de la soulever avec délicatesse. Orvonix ne disais rien, le visage tiré entre la tristesse et la tendresse._

« Elle s'est simplement endormie. »

« Ah… Tu es sûre ? J'ai eut… »

« Sûre et certaine. Regarde bien : Sa poitrine se soulève. Elle respire. »

« Restons quelques minutes ici… Le temps de prier pour eux. »

_Ekriné restait en retrait, Orvonix ayant pris la parole pour dire aux deux Rois de s'approcher de la tombe. Sterivia et Gaiarma restaient parfaitement muettes, fermant les yeux en posant les paumes de leurs mains l'une contre l'autre. Elles allaient régler ce souci… même si elles étaient devenues moins puissantes._

« Alors… Miviari et Heyrisi, nous allons sceller ce royaume pour qu'il n'ait plus d'attaches avec les trois autres. »

« Est-ce… vraiment une bonne idée ? »

« Nous allons simplement immobiliser le groupe du Joker Blanc. »

« Oui mais après cela ? Qu'allez vous faire ? C'est très difficile de retirer cette barrière ensuite. Vous allez devoir vous reposer pendant plusieurs années après ça. »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre… »

« Mouais… Allez, on le fait. »

_Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas motivée, Heyrisi commença tout de suite à se concentrer, une aura blanche apparaissant autour d'elle tandis que Miviari faisait de même. Gigana releva les manches de sa robe blanche, deux fines mains apparaissant. Toute la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient se mit à trembler._

« Quelle puissance… Gigana. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir une telle chose. »

« Les cristaux ont été détruits… Je récupère simplement ce qui était mien. »

« Je me suis donc trompée, je m'en excuse. Cela ne prendra pas des années de repos après l'installation de cette barrière. »

_Le silence régna finalement après les paroles de Miviari. Les trois femmes restaient parfaitement immobiles, chacune se concentrant sur la tâche qui était sienne. Elles devaient isoler ce royaume des autres !_

« Besoin d'aide ? Héhéhé… »

« Que fais-tu ici ? Nous sommes occupées… »

« Giradès m'a envoyé… pour vérifier l'avancement. »

_Une fissure se produisit derrière elle, une longue chevelure brune faisant son apparition ainsi que deux yeux rouges au regard moqueur. Bal sortit de la fissure dimensionnelle, observant la situation avec un grand sourire en reprenant de sa voix infantile :_

« Je suis réellement…Comment dit-on…désolé d'apprendre la mort de Granor. Il aurait put être un bien plus puissant Atout si il n'avait pas eut ce caractère. »

« Comment es-tu au courant de sa mort ? »

« Giradès sait tout… Et je suis son humble serviteur. Tu ferais mieux de continuer avec ta barrière, elle risque de lâcher héhéhé. »

« Elle est terminée. »

_Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent subitement alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui pour l'avoir en face d'elle. Miviari était restée immobile, haletant légèrement tandis qu'Heyrisi prit un chewing-gum pour faire passer la fatigue de ce qui venait de se produire._

« Les nouvelles sont mauvaises… Très mauvaises : Xano n'est toujours pas mort… PIRE ! Tu n'as même pas réussi à tuer… »

« Tu te trompes : Six Atouts sont morts. »

« Mais il y a combien de temps ? Si tu parles de Kéli et des autres, ils sont morts depuis déjà pas mal de temps. On veut de l'efficacité quotidienne ! »

« Ne me parle pas comme cela… Nous avons perdu des membres… »

« Te rebellerais-tu ? Tu sais ce que tu encoures héhéhé. »

« Nullement. Simplement, nous avons nos méthodes et nos manières. Tu n'es qu'un enfant en terme d'âme vécue. Tu ne sais pas comment se déroule ce monde… J'ai annoncé que j'occuperais du Joker Blanc. En échange… »

« Héhéhé… Oui, Giradès vous laissera tranquilles et vous pourrez recommencer à attendre comme des gamines. »

« Ne te moques pas de nous, Bal ! »

_La voix de Sterivia venait de résonner derrière lui, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns se retournant pour apercevoir les deux Atouts ainsi que les trois Rois. Miviari s'approcha rapidement d'Ekriné en tendant les deux mains, venant serrer Rocagiri dans ses bras. La plus jeune des Rois était en train de dormir un peu plus calmement._

« Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre. »

« Je ne moques pas… Je ne fais que constater. Combien de millénaires avez-vous attendu qu'il revienne ? Il n'est plus là, il a disparu, pouf ! »

« Un jour, il reviendra pour nous ! Il nous en a fait la promesse ! »

« Ohla ! Mais c'est que l'on s'énerve… Vous n'avez rien compris, rien du tout ! Vous voulez que vous je vous le dise clairement ? »

« Bal… Ta gueule. »

_Orvonix se présenta devant le jeune garçon, un souffle d'air froid traversant la pièce. Il ne plaisantait plus et Heyrisi semblait apprécier le spectacle. Un sourire traversa le visage de Bal, le garçon au visage pâle reprenant la parole :_

« Et pourquoi cela ? Un problème, monsieur avec le cerveau gelé ? »

« Tu en as trop dit. Arrête toi là et pars d'ici tout de suite. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

_Trois manches rouges sortirent subitement du dos de Bal, entourant le corps d'Orvonix sans que celui-ci ne puisse se libérer. Rapidement et avec violence, le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fut éjecté contre un mur tandis que Bal s'écriait avec un grand rire sadique :_

« Pourquoi devrais-je me taire ?! Les Rois sont des imbéciles ! Elles croient vraiment que le Dieu Originel reviendra vous chercher ?! Il vous a abandonnées ! Il n'avait plus besoin de vous ! Mettez vous ça dans le crâne ! Vous n'avez été que des jouets dont il s'est débarrassé dès qu'il ne s'amusait plus avec vous ! Vraiment, vous pouvez avoir mille, dix mille ou un million d'années, vous restez toujours de pauvres enfants ! »

« Bal… Il est l'heure que tu nous quittes. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

_Ses trois manches rouges avaient disparu alors qu'il se présentait devant Gigana. Celle-ci s'était rapprochée de lui, une aura blanche l'entourant alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Je ne te laisses pas le choix. Je te somme de partir… »

_Hum… Ca sentait le roussi. Il remarquait bien que Gigana ne plaisantait pas. Il rigola longuement alors qu'une fissure apparaissait dans le sol, juste au-dessous de ses pieds. Déjà son corps pénétrait à l'intérieur de la fissure tandis qu'il murmurait :_

« N'oublie pas Gigana… Le Joker Blanc… ou ce qui t'es si précieux. »

_La fissure se referma très rapidement, Bal ne laissant plus de traces de sa présence dans ces lieux. Sterivia et Iglaré s'approchèrent de Gigana, cherchant un peu de réconfort. L'aînée des Rois poussa un profond soupir avant de dire :_

« N'écoutez pas ce que cet imbécile a dit. Le Dieu Originel reviendra, il me l'a promis personnellement. Pendant ce temps, nous restons ici. Allons nous préparer pour combattre le Joker Blanc. Normalement, il ne pourra plus nous échapper. »

« Tu ne vas pas combattre quand même ?! »

« Si je le dois… Je le ferais. »

« Je m'en vais. Je pars affronter Xano et ses compagnons maintenant. »

_Orvonix forma subitement un mur de glace derrière lui, ne laissant pas le choix aux Rois de l'arrêter. Néanmoins, le mur éclata rapidement en morceaux, Gigana se retrouvant à sa hauteur. Lentement, elle l'intima :_

« Tu restes ici, Orvonix. »

« Gigana, vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi je fais ça. Nous sommes à votre service mais le Dieu Originel nous a demandé il y a fort longtemps de vous tenir compagnie mais aussi de vous protéger, vous et vos sœurs. »

_Une soudaine tempête de neige se produisit entre Orvonix et Gigana, le jeune homme disparaissant devant ses yeux. Il… ne l'avait pas écouté et il allait faire une imbécillité ! Rapidement, elle demanda à Heyrisi d'aller le retrouver. Au loin, à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sanctuaire où Gigana était installé, Orvonix réapparaissait dans une minuscule tempête de neige._

« Un nouveau cobaye. C'est fort intéressant. »

_Quelque chose se planta subitement dans son dos. Qu'est-ce… que cette voix venait de dire ? Et cette odeur… Une drôle d'odeur… Ce parfum enivrant… Hummm ! Il devait résister… Mais… Ses yeux améthyste se refermèrent alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol. Lentement, des lianes apparaissaient autour de lui, l'emportant au loin._


	37. Chapitre 37 : Bien plus simple

**Chapitre 37 : Bien plus simple**

« Xano… Xano… Réveille toi. »

_Elle le poussa très légèrement, une main sur son épaule. Il ronchonna, se tournant sur le côté pour ne pas la voir. Elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue, en fait, ce n'était même pas un baiser mais un petit souffle chaud. Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux vairons alors qu'elle lui murmurait avec tendresse :_

« Xano… Dis moi tout. Tu as eut un cauchemar ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi… »

« Tu ne m'as pas écouter hier ? »

_Elle fronçait les sourcils, rapprochant son visage du sien alors qu'il était couché sur le sol. Lentement, elle passa le reste de son corps au-dessus de lui alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar, oui ou non ? »

« Mais mais… Je… Oui… J'en ai fais un. »

« Raconte moi tout. J'y étais encore ? »

« Exactement… Tu étais dans mon cauchemar et … »

« Qu'est-ce que je te faisais ? Si tu me dis que je couchais avec toi et que c'est un cauchemar, je risque de TRES mal le prendre, Xano. »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas ça… mais tu m'étranglais en me secouant sauvagement. »

« Et quelle en était la raison ? Car je ne ferais pas cela sans raison. »

« Je… crois que c'était à cause d'Aliréna. »

« AH ! Mais alors… »

_Elle tapa dans ses mains avec un grand sourire alors qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle poussa un petit rire démoniaque, collant son front contre le sien. Elle était… si proche de lui. Son odeur… Ses lèvres… et pourtant… Il se refusait complètement à l'imaginer autrement qu'à sa fille ou à sa sœur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Le rire qu'il avait entendu ne lui plaisait guère et il avait raison ! Elle lui dit en souriant :_

« Mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar, ça ! C'est tout simplement la vérité ! »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? La vérité ? Qu'est-ce… »

« Si je vois que tu fais un truc mais pas seulement avec Aliréna hein… Alors si tu fais un seul truc de franchement pervers et que tu le fais à dessein et que ce n'est pas par inadvertance… Je serais forcée… de te castrer. »

_Il couina subitement alors qu'elle venait écraser son entrejambe de sa main droite. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle retirait sa main, marmonnant dans un sanglot :_

« Ca fait mal, Tyrania ! C'est vraiment vache … Snif… Tu ne peux pas savoir… »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai… Mais comprends-tu, Xano… Je sais maintenant où est ton problème, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es devenu parfaitement pur hein ? Rien ne t'empêcherait de profiter d'autres corps… »

« MAIS SI ! Je … Je… S'il te plaît… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ne le répète à personne… au sujet de… »

« Alors, embrasse moi. Je te fais simplement du chantage. »

_Mais elle ne comprenait pas ou quoi ? Maintenant qu'il n'était plus véritablement forcé de l'embrasser, elle devait bien savoir à quel point c'était gênant. Embrasser… quelqu'un de sa famille, c'était affreux comme sensation ! Il la regarda d'un air apeuré, cherchant par là à trouver un moyen d'éviter de l'embrasser._

« Ty… Tyrania, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu le sais bien… Je t'en pries, ne m'oblige pas. C'est malsain de faire ça. »

« Ca… C'est ce que TU penses mais moi, savoir que tu m'embrasses, c'est me montrer que tu m'aimes. Sois content, j'aurais put te demander d'aller plus loin que ça. »

« Co… Comme quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent et embrasse moi idiot ! »

_Il n'avait pas le choix. Il posa ses deux mains sur son dos, l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Il avait ses yeux grands ouverts et celui de Tyrania l'était tout autant. Il allait l'embrasser tellement violemment qu'elle n'allait pas lui redemander un second baiser avant bien longtemps ! Malgré le dégoût qui s'exprimait au fond de son être, il alla mettre sa langue dans sa bouche, nouant leurs deux langues alors qu'il roulait sur le côté pour se mettre sur elle._

Ohhhh… Ne pas hésiter à prendre les devants… C'était une bonne chose. Il se collait contre elle et elle compressait sa poitrine contre le jeune homme. Si il voulait jouer à ça, ils allaient être deux. Peut-être s'était-il moqué d'elle hier en lui disant cette histoire d'inceste et d'autres choses complètement irréelles. Elle lui prit la tête de ses deux mains, le forçant à continuer ce baiser. Elle retira finalement ses lèvres mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas à la : Maintenant, elle jouait avec la langue de Xano mais en-dehors de leurs bouches. Il était rouge de gêne, bien plus que la jeune femme. Il arrêta le baiser en disant :

« C'est bon, tu l'as eut ! Maintenant… »

« On en fait un second, tu vas pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin ! »

« NON ! On rentre ! Lève toi et on retourne voir les autres ! »

« Il n'est que l'aurore… On a tout le temps de s'embrasser et de régler ton problème. Xano Likan, je vais me répéter mais sache que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te soigner et faire que tu arrêtes de penser de cette manière. Je ne sais pas quel est l'imbécile qui t'a rentré ça dans le crâne mais si je lui met la main dessus, il risque de souffrir pendant quelques années voir pour le reste de son existence. »

« Tyrania… Tu sais… Ce n'est pas que je te déteste non plus hein ? Simplement, je crois que j'ai besoin de temps… »

« Assez parlé ! On rentre puisque c'est ce que tu veux mais tu sais que tu m'énerves ? »

« Désolé Tyrania… Je sais que tu aimerais tant que tout soit aussi simple… »

« Tu es simplement un imbécile. »

_Ils s'étaient remis debout alors qu'elle lui serrait la main avec tendresse. Si elle n'embrassait pas ou si elle n'était pas aussi proche, c'était le genre de choses qu'il aimait vraiment en elle. Si ça allait plus loin, alors… Rah ! Il s'énervait contre lui-même en pensant à ça ! Il souleva la main de Tyrania, venant la baisser avec délicatesse. Elle fut complètement sous le charme, murmurant des « Allons, Allons. » en rigolant. Si ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça, alors il ne s'imaginait pas que Tyrania était quelqu'un de sa famille._

_Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Tyrania les guidant, ils retrouvaient les deux tentes là où elles étaient. Aliréna était déjà debout, un sourire sur ses lèvres en revoyant Xano et Tyrania. Visiblement, elle n'allait pas poser de questions mais elle savait déjà quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Devait-elle mettre de l'huile sur le feu ?_

« Alors… Comme ça… Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté son très gros souci ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Aliréna ? Je ne vois pas… de quoi tu parles. »

« Simplement en rapport avec la famille… »

_Il devenait blême et livide en entendant le mot famille. Comment… Comment était-elle au courant d'une telle chose ? Pourtant, il était sûr de n'avoir rien dit ! Il se tourna vers Tyrania en tremblant, se disant qu'elle n'allait plus lui faire confiance. Il lui avait pourtant annoncé qu'elle était la seule à être au courant alors si…_

« Bon ma cocotte, on va mettre les points sur les i. »

_La phrase résonnait comme un début de combat. Tyrania quitta la main de Xano avant de se rapprocher d'Aliréna pour se retrouver en face d'elle. Elle la jaugea du regard, craquant les os de sa nuque de gauche à droite._

« Soyons claires… Soyons brèves… Soyons précises… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour connaître exactement Xano et tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête mais… Si je vois que par malheur, les quelques soucis de Xano sont entendus par de nombreuses oreilles indiscrètes, je me verrais contrainte et forcée… d'écraser ta petite tête entre mes deux mains. »

_Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Aliréna s'éclipsa pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle observait Tyrania. La femme en face d'elle ne semblait pas plaisanter mais qu'importe… Le message était bien passé. L'ancienne Feunard reprit la parole :_

« Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Parfaitement. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Xano et moi ne sommes que de bons et très anciens amis… voir un peu plus que ça. »

_Tyrania haussa un sourcil : Elle… Cette femme… Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait en disant de telles choses ? La rendre folle de rage ? Toute cette frustration qu'elle avait accumulée pendant des semaines, toute cette colère… Y en a une qui allait sentir passer tout ça sur sa face puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait.  
_

« Ohhhhh ! Mademoiselle Aliréna veut jouer avec le feu… Mais il y a un soucie avec ça : Lorsqu'on joue avec le feu, on se brûle. »

_Une petite boule de feu se mit rapidement à tournoyer autour de Tyrania pour se diriger vers Aliréna. Celle-ci observait la boule de feu avant de l'éteindre en l'étouffant entre plusieurs racines. Tyrania ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, des boules de feu apparaissant en grand nombre derrière elle._

« Hey mais mais mais… Les autres dorment ! Calmez vous ! »

_Il se plaça derrière Tyrania, traversant les boules de feu avant de fermer les yeux. Il plaça ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés pour l'enlacer et la calmer, espérant qu'avec ça, elle allait éviter de se battre. Un petit cri se dit entendre :_

« Xa… Xano. Tu as vu où tu places tes mains ?! »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? ARGGGG ! ? Ne me tape pas ! Ne me tape pas ! »

_Il retira subitement ses deux mains de la poitrine de Tyrania, reculant tout en tremblant. La jeune femme se retournait vers lui, faisant disparaître les boules de feu sans plus s'intéresser à Aliréna. Celle-ci haussa les épaules :_

« C'est bizarre de dire une telle chose et pourtant… Avec tout ce que moi et Xano avons vécu… Enfin bon… Il va être l'heure de préparer de quoi se ravitailler pour la matinée. »

« Alors Xano… Comme ça, on profite d'une faible femme pour abuser d'elle ? »

« Mais mais… Mais non ! Je n'ai rien fait de malsain ! Je suis… »

« Désolé, c'est ça ? Hihi. »

_Elle posa un doigt sur son nez, le poussant très légèrement avant de se coller contre lui. Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant Tyrania, comment… Elle était pourtant en colère et elle allait vraiment tuer Aliréna si il ne l'avait pas arrêté mais alors… Pourquoi ? Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille droite, venant la mordiller avec tendresse avant de murmurer :_

« Toi… Tu te compliques trop la vie, Xano. »

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Aller va ! Tu te crées des embrouilles mentales pour rien. »

_Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de s'approcher des quelques bûches sur le sol. Elles étaient déjà calcinées pour certaines et il en fallait en prendre des nouvelles. Elle s'éloigna des deux tentes alors qu'il allait s'asseoir près du feu éteint. Aliréna ressortait de la tente, venant se mettre assis à ses côtés :_

« Et bien… Quelle femme cette Tyrania. Un peu agressive par moment. »

« Mais à quoi ça te sert de dire de telles choses ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir… »

« Xano, Xano, DornRek… Je sais bien plus de choses que je ne veux le faire croire. Enfin, ça tu étais au courant mais ce que je veux dire : C'est que toi et moi… avons un passé commun, voilà tout. Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas mais toi et moi étions très proches, bien plus que des amis si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Bon… En fait, je crois que je vais aller chercher du bois avec Tyrania. Ca sera mieux. »

_Il se releva en laissant Aliréna, se disant qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait avec lui mais il ne devait pas répondre à ses phrases. Il prit le même chemin que Tyrania alors qu'elle l'observait. Le soleil planait maintenant au-dessus du ciel alors qu'ils revenaient après une demie-heure. Luna, Pandora et Galpha s'étaient levées, chacune venant embrasser Xano sur la joue pour le saluer._

« Vous avez bien dormies, mesdemoiselles ? »

« On s'est couchées un peu tard… moi et Galpha. On parlait de pas grand-chose. »

« Pour ma part… Xano, tu n'as pas dormi avec nous ? Je ne t'ai pas senti contre moi hier. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire par là que… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris Luna. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas dormi ici. J'avais besoin de dormir un peu ailleurs. J'avais quelques soucis en tête. »

« Et tu les as réglés ? »

« En quelque sorte… En quelque sorte. Aller, vous êtes déjà levées et les deux flemmardes dorment encore. Installez vous. »

_Les trois filles hochèrent la tête tandis qu'il venait vers Aliréna. Ensemble, ils préparaient de quoi se rassasier pour la matinée, Tyrania assise à côté de lui sur la droite, Aliréna sur la gauche. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'ambiance qui était présente entre les deux femmes mais il ne préférait rien dire. Il discuta avec Luna et les deux adolescentes, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis en observant plus longuement la femme aux jolies franges blanches, il lui dit :_

« Mais tu es vraiment en beauté Luna, ce matin. »

« Hein ? Que ? Comment ça ? Xanooooo ! »

_Elle s'était mise à rougir, subitement gênée par les propos de Xano. Elle baissa la tête, triturant ses cheveux blancs en regardant le sol. Galpha et Pandora rigolèrent ensemble en jetant un regard à Luna tandis que Tyrania avait un petit sourire._

« Je ne me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de Granor. »

_Il se releva, se dirigeant vers Luna avant de s'incliner. Si il se mettait à faire une fausse drague ou alors à être un peu plus libéré, cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu ses propres soucis. Il prit la main de Luna en s'agenouillant, allant l'embrasser. Il lui dit :_

« Vous êtes devenue la plus puissante des femmes dans ce lieu. J'espère… que vous vous occuperez de bien vouloir me protéger. »

« Tu… as vraiment besoin d'aide ? Hier, contre les Rois, tu semblais… »

« Je ne pourrais rien faire tout seul alors tu es avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais… Euh… Tu sais… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose… »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Je te le dirais… Après, si tu es d'accord. »

_Il hocha la tête avant de se redresser, quittant la main de Luna dans la sienne. Il revint vers Tyrania qui lui tira l'oreille pour lui dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de comportement de la part du jeune homme. Luna gardait sa tête baissée, ne mangeant que très peu alors que Pandora et Galpha allaient vers elle._

_Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, Nelya et Shala firent leurs apparitions, chacune saluant tout le monde avant de s'asseoir entre les deux groupes formés. Xano observait toute la bande, comptant le nombre de personnes présentes : A part lui, il avait ses quatre Reines, l'Excuse et deux Atouts. Ils étaient donc huit ? C'était quand même un nombre assez important._

« Xano… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué… Mais tu as regardé le ciel ? »

« Que se passe t-il ? »

_Nelya lui désigna le ciel et il put voir ce qui se passait… Même si ce n'était pas vraiment visible, quelque chose de translucide et gigantesque semblait être apparu parmi les nuages._

« Quelqu'un… a installé une barrière derrière nous. Nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière. Nous allons bientôt mener le dernier combat. »

« Ou non. Je trouverais le moyen de discuter avec Gigana même si… »

_Il préféra se taire : Il n'avait rien contre Shala et celle-ci ne niait pas son acte. Ils allaient se remettre en route et demander à parler avec Gigana. Il était sûr qu'il y avait un moyen de s'arranger malgré la mort de Granor. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il ne se voyait pas tuer les Rois, vraiment pas. C'était si… affreux._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Le tuer

**Chapitre 38 : Le tuer**

« Où en est DornRek, Bal ? »

« Gigana vient de l'empêcher de partir en créant la barrière héhéhé. »

« Mais cela n'empêchera pas la fin. »

_Malar se relevait, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds avec un grand sourire. Tout se préparait comme prévu… Il était plus puissant, bien plus puissant que nul ne l'avait été. Cet imbécile de DornRek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Les Rois… Dès l'instant où il allait les combattre…_

« Et le reste ? Est-ce qu'elles sont positionnées ? »

« Elles ont même réussies à faire ce que vous avez demandé. »

« Ohhhhh… Intéressant, très intéressant. Maintenant, laisse moi… J'ai des choses à régler et je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

« Comme vous le voudrez, maître Malar. »

_Bal créa une fissure derrière lui, disparaissant dans les ténèbres en regardant une dernière fois Malar de ses yeux rouges. Quelques instants plus tard, une ombre apparue devant lui, prenant la parole d'une voix féminine :_

« Que dois-je faire maintenant ? »

« Hum… Laisse moi y réfléchir. Les Cavaliers sont toujours là donc tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité ici. Tu as accompli ton ancienne mission avec brio alors pourquoi ne pas te demander d'aller te rendre dans la salle des trois sceaux ? Il se pourrait que d'ici quelques jours voir quelques heures, des invités arrivent là-bas. »

« Comme vous le désirez… Et contre eux, est-ce que… »

« Tu pourras tout utiliser même la plus terrible de tes attaques, ce n'est pas un souci. »

« Soit… Si c'est ainsi… Ils ne comprendront même pas ce qui se passera. »

_L'ombre disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, Malar la laissant se retirer. Tout était si facile… quand on se trouvait au-dessus des autres. Il tournoya ses doigts de la main droite dans le vide avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Lentement, une sphère blanche sortie de sa bouche, venant se déposer dans sa main droite._

« Hummmm… Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire de toi ? Et pourquoi pas ça ? »

_Une lueur verte était maintenant sortie de sa bouche, accompagnant l'autre dans un ballet assez lugubre. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore temps de jouer avec les pouvoirs que Giradès lui avait confiés. Des pouvoirs qui dépensaient les frontières… Il éclata subitement de rire en avalant les deux sphères. Dès l'instant où Xano se prétendait un peu trop sûr de lui…_

« Ahh ahhh ahhh… »

« A tes souhaits, Xano. »

_Tyrania prononça la phrase avant même qu'il ne se mette à éternuer. Il passa une main devant sa bouche et son nez, fermant les yeux lors de ce moment. Il tendait sa main dégoulinante vers Tyrania qui lui fila une violente baffe dans les dents._

« Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Pour une serviette ? »

« Mais non, je voulais de quoi m'essuyer. »

« Et tu crois que j'ai ça ? T'es vraiment inutile quand tu t'y mets. »

_Elle poussa un soupir, plongeant la main dans sa robe avant d'en retirer un mouchoir. Elle le tendit à Xano, le jeune homme le récupérant pour se laver les deux mains. Après quelques secondes, il le redonna à Tyrania qui émit un petit rictus de dégoût._

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse, Xano. Bon ! Arrêtons de parler et continuons notre chemin. Je sais où me rendre pour nous diriger vers la capitale. »

« Moi aussi si Tyrania se trompe mais je ne pense pas que ça sera le cas. »

_Luna rigola légèrement, venant marcher à côté de Xano et de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Chacun parlait de choses futiles et sans importance, le Joker Blanc tentant par là de ne plus penser à cette idée de famille. Lorsqu'il avait vu le regard rubis de Luna, il avait tout de suite compris le petit problème avec elle. Il ne devait pas l'ignorer mais il ne devait pas y répondre aussi. Du moins… Après…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Xano ? Si tu mattes la poi… »

_Tyrania lui tira l'oreille subitement, le ramenant à la réalité. C'est vrai qu'il avait observé Luna mais pas au niveau… de ça ! Il s'était mis à rougir à la grande colère de Tyrania, celle-ci lui filant une nouvelle claque alors qu'il gémissait de douleur._

« Elle est revenue… »

« Elle n'était jamais partie à mon plus grand désespoir. AIE ! »

« Non mais tu vas te taire un peu ?! Ca ne t'a pas suffit ? Je dois t'en mettre combien pour que tu arrêtes de déblatérer des conneries. Si je devais gagner un pokédollar à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche pour rien, je serais devenue milliardaire en moins d'une année. »

« Beuhhhhh… Ce n'est même pas vrai ! »

_Tout le monde éclata de rire et même Shala eut un faible sourire aux lèvres, le faisant disparaître rapidement alors qu'elle voyait venir Pandora. Qu'est-ce que l'adolescente lui voulait ? Elle n'avait rien à lui dire ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui parler ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait ça mais… _

« Vous… »

« Tutoies moi sinon je ne t'adresse même pas la parole. »

« Heu… D'accord…Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup mada… mademoiselle Shala. »

« Les paroles sont d'argent et le silence est d'or. »

_Pandora baissa la tête, gênée par les propos de la femme aux longs cheveux violets. Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de placer une phrase. Peut-être qu'elle devait retourner vois Galpha. Oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna de Shala pour se présenter devant l'autre adolescente. Nelya posa ses yeux saphir sur Shala :_

« Tu as été trop brutale avec elle. Elle voulait simplement parler avec toi. »

« Et si j'en ai pas envie ? »

« Tes pensées te trahissent, Shala. Rappelle toi ce que je suis. »

_L'ancienne Atout tiqua légèrement, se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas protéger ses pensées puisque Nelya était devenue bien plus puissante qu'elle. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver pour ça mais quand même… Elle lui murmura d'éviter de l'ouvrir à quiconque, elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent à son sujet et ses sentiments affectueux par rapport à Pandora. Si ils apprenaient qu'elle voulait protéger l'adolescente._

_Deux à trois heures passèrent et ils se rapprochent de plus en plus de la capitale. Comme les Rois l'avait signalé, aucun soldat ne se trouvait sur leur chemin… A croire qu'ils n'existaient pas. Heureusement que Xano et son équipe étaient habitués à vivre en-dehors des villes. Nelya se téléporta subitement, apparaissant devant le Joker Blanc en murmurant :_

« Arrêtez vous ! Quelqu'un s'approche de nous. »

« Nous l'avons remarqué aussi, Nelya. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

_Nelya s'était mise à reculer pour laisser place à Xano. Celui-ci avait annoncé que dorénavant, la première ligne pour les combats serait uniquement composée de lui. Lentement, une créature s'approchait d'eux… Habillée de vert et de blanc, sa peau était complètement blanche alors qu'elle semblait difforme comme si la taille de son corps ne correspondait pas au reste. Il était facile de se dire que la créature avait été humaine il fut un temps mais maintenant… C'était bien différent._

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais on va vite s'en régler. Ca ne ressemble même pas à un pokémon ! »

« Tout le monde peut participer, elle ne semble pas très dangereuse ! »

_Ainsi… Elles pouvaient se battre ? Super ! Pandora faisait apparaître une sphère d'énergie ténébreuse et maléfique tandis que Galpha s'était mise à cracher un puissant jet d'eau. Xano leur criait de ne pas trop en faire et de ne pas attaquer tout de suite mais c'était déjà trop tard. La sphère et le jet d'eau allèrent frapper la créature qui s'écroula en arrière. Ca avait été aussi simple que ça ? Xano et son groupe baissèrent leurs gardes alors que le jeune homme s'approchait de la créature verte et blanche._

« Restez en arrière au cas où ça serait un piège. »

« Mais… Et toi ? »

« Je ne fais que voir, ne te préoccupe pas de moi ! Alors elle est encore vivante ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit mise dans cet état à cause de Pandora et Galpha. »

_C'est vrai qu'il était tellement habitué à des ennemis résistants qu'au final, il ne remarquait même pas qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort. Il en était de même pour ses Reines et les autres. Il était à la hauteur de la créature, la touchant du pied avant de faire un saut en arrière. Elle bougeait très légèrement… et une voix humaine sortie de sa bouche :_

« Ahhhh… Ahhhh… Joker… Blanc… Traître… »

« Traître ? Si tu es un envoyé de Giradès, je… »

« Sale… té. Tu as… fait… je ne sais… pas quoi avec mon… corps… mais ça ne marchera… pas. Je ne te laisserais… pas me posséder ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! »

« NE FAIS… PAS SEMBLANT ! »

_La zone se gela subitement autour de la créature alors qu'elle se redressait, haletante et essoufflée. Après les coups reçues, son corps semblait s'être dégonflé et Xano la regarda avec surprise. Ce visage… même si il était bien plus laid… Il arrivait à le reconnaître ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?!_

« Orvonix ?! Mais tu… »

« De ta faute ! Tu m'as… attaqué par derrière ! C'est… vrai que nous sommes ennemis… mais je ne… t'ai mal… jugé. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu as quoi ? C'est une maladie ? »

« Tu m'as inséré un truc ! Toi ou l'une de ces femmes ! Tu as voulu me faire perdre le contrôle de mon corps mais ça ne marche… pas comme ça avec moi ! Je sais garder mon calme et mon esprit ! Mais je crois que je vais abandonner… pour te tuer. »

« Mais nous n'avons rien fait ! Je voulais discuter avec Gigana pour trouver un terrain d'entente. Laisse nous passer. »

« Impossible… Cette fois… Je vais retourner ce que tu as… fait contre toi ! »

_Orvonix s'écroula au sol, son corps pris de convulsions, de nombreuses boursouflures faisant leurs apparitions. Xano s'était éloigné du corps d'Orvonix, cette scène lui rappelant celles avec le virus Ivoil bien que ça n'y ressemblait pas vraiment. Il se retrouvait à la hauteur de Tyrania et de Luna, murmurant :_

« Faites vraiment très attention. Je… Dites… Vous ne savez rien hein ? Je ne pense pas me tromper si je me dis… vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça. »

« Non… Ce n'est pas l'une d'entre nous… Et je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas pour Pandora ou Galpha : Elles ne sauraient pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être que… »

« Si nous ne nous faisons pas confiance, nous n'avancerons pas. Tyrania, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas de tels propos. »

_L'ancienne Feunard poussa un léger soupir, annonçant par là qu'elle allait se taire plutôt que de continuer. Elle n'appréciait pas Aliréna et ne le cachait pas néanmoins Xano avait raison : Elle n'avait aucune preuve alors il valait mieux ne rien dire. Luna transforma ses deux mains en griffes blanches. Ces griffes semblaient différentes de celles auparavant. Elles brillaient maintenant d'un bel éclat et Xano lui fit la remarque. Luna se tourna vers lui :_

« Je m'occupe de ça ! En tant que Reine de Carreau, c'est un peu mon rôle non ? De plus… Je suis la plus puissante d'entre nous hihi ! »

« Tyrania, vas l'aider au cas où. »

_Les deux femmes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de s'élancer au contact de la créature qui avait été Orvonix il fut un temps. Celle-ci mesurait maintenant deux mètres cinquante de hauteur, des sortes de tentacules vertes sortant de son dos… Ce n'était pas vraiment des tentacules mais des racines… Et le corps de la créature semblait maintenant être recouverte d'écailles. Deux yeux violets observaient Tyrania et Luna qui fonçaient vers elle. Xano prononça aux autres femmes :_

« Vous ne faites rien, on ne va pas risquer plus de monde. Shala, tu n'as pas d'âme d'Atout en toi. Pandora et Galpha, je veux être sûr que vous soyez en sécurité. Aliréna, tu te charges de les protéger si c'est nécessaire. Nelya… Si l'un d'entre nous a des problèmes, tu le téléportes près de toi. Je vais aller aider les filles ! »

« Aucun souci. Fais moi confiance, Xano. Je ne te décevrais pas. »

« Je l'espère bien, Nelya ! Pandora, Galpha, prenez soins de vous ! »

_Les deux adolescentes rougirent faiblement alors que Xano s'éloignait en faisant apparaître ses deux ailes de coton. Aliréna avait accepté d'un hochement de tête tandis que Shala détournait le regard : Tsss ! C'était bien beau de lui rappeler qu'elle était devenue trop faible comparée aux autres ! De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, elle allait remettre la main sur son âme d'Atout et son… statut d'Arme. Rien que le fait de penser à ça… Instinctivement, elle se plaça devant Pandora et Galpha, faisant apparaître ses deux ailes de coton. Aliréna eut un petit sourire en remarquant ce geste que Shala aurait voulu paraître invisible et anodin, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Nelya restait fixée sur la bataille qui se déroulait devant elle, prête à téléporter dès qu'il y avait un problème._

_Le problème était… qu'il n'y en avait pas ! Le combat était rapidement à la faveur du trio : Xano et Tyrania crachaient des flammes, Orvonix poussant des cris stridents et affreux de douleur. Sachant qu'il dominait la glace et les plantes, cela lui causait une souffrance des plus dures et Luna n'arrangeait en rien la chose. Ses griffes blanches déchiraient violemment les racines vertes alors qu'elle volait avec aisance sans se faire toucher une seule fois._

Le combat fut vite expédié et Orvonix était dans un sale état, couché sur le sol. Il semblait avoir repris ses esprits et son corps avait maintenant à nouveau une forme humanoïde. Néanmoins, les blessures causées semblaient importantes, bien trop pour le laisser vivre plus longtemps. Xano cria à Nelya de s'approcher pour qu'elle le soigne. L'ancienne Xatu eut une aura rose autour d'elle, les plaies se refermant… pour se rouvrir automatiquement.

« Ca… Ca ne sert à rien. Et puis… Pourquoi me guérir ? Tu es un… »

« Je n'ai pas voulu te combattre ! Je ne veux pas tuer si c'est inutile et si… »

« Tu parles… comme les Rois. Vous… Vous ressemblez assez. Je… Ce n'était pas toi… Tu n'aurais… pas réussi à faire une telle abomination. »

« Calme toi… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? »

« Je… Quelque chose… Maintenant… que… Je vais… mieux… Ahaha… Une graine… Quelqu'un… m'a planté une graine… Elle… m'a rendu… fou. »

« Mais si ce n'est que ça, tu vas mieux non ?! »

« Non… Pas du tout… Je ne sais pas qui… Mais il est redoutable… Il m'a aussi empoisonné en même temps… Il est doué… très doué… Héhé… Dis ? Tu veux… voir Gigana ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? Et arrête de parler ! »

« Fais juste attention… à elle. C'est tout… Et les Rois… Tu ne… »

_Il cracha du sang, poussant un nouveau cri strident alors que Nelya s'alertait sur son état de santé. Le poison se propageait de plus en plus rapidement et Orvonix plaçait sa main sur son cœur, comme si il voulait planter ses doigts dans sa chair._

« Les Rois… Les Rois… sont tout pour… le… Dieu Originel. Je veux… seulement… qu'elles… qu'elles sourient… Bal… Enfoiré… Je suis sûr que… c'est de sa faute… »

_Puis plus rien. Le douzième Atout venait de s'éteindre et Xano fronça le regard. Une lueur bleu ciel sortait du corps d'Orvonix, se dirigeant pour s'enfoncer en Nelya. Bal… Il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça mais il savait parfaitement que ce type était avec Malar. Ainsi… Bal était responsable de la mort d'Orvonix indirectement ? Il devait se dépêcher de parler à Gigana et aux autres Rois ! Malar venait de les abandonner.  
_

« Nous partons maintenant… Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder. »

« Je vais quand même l'enterrer. C'était un Atout. »

_Xano prit une profonde respiration, fermant les yeux alors que Shala prenait le corps d'Orvonix pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Son cœur lui interdisait de croire que Shala avait put tuer Granor avec autant de sauvagerie. Encore un Atout mort… et une plaie dans son cœur. Il souffrait à chaque fois, il souffrait de plus en plus._


	39. Chapitre 39 : Dans la capitale

**Chapitre 39 : Dans la capitale**

« Miviari… Dis moi simplement que je fais simplement un mauvais rêve… que… ce n'est pas possible, que rien n'est réel. »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus implorait des yeux Miviari, voulant entendre une phrase, un simple alignement de mots qui infirmait ce qu'elle venait de ressentir au plus profond de son âme. Miviari baissa ses yeux noirs avant de dire d'une voix douce mais triste :_

« Je suis désolée Iglaré… mais… »

« Non… Non… Gigana, je… »

« Heyrisi n'est pas encore rentrée, nous ne sommes pas sûres. »

_Miviari jeta un regard à Gigana. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper et pourtant… Elle mentait délibérément pour ne pas faire souffrir sa petite sœur. Encore un acte de la part de Xano et de ses compagnons. Est-ce qu'elle… allait devoir se battre ? Si c'était le cas, elle devait se préparer mais… Le Bonheur ne s'obtenait pas par la voie des armes._

« Miviari… N'envisage pas cette possibilité. Tu n'auras rien à faire. »

« Mais si c'est le cas, je montrerais alors la puissance réelle d'une Atout Supérieure. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, cela n'arrivera pas. Dès l'instant où ils poseront un pied sur la capitale, j'enverrais une invitation au Joker Blanc. Trop de sang a coulé. »

« C'est un peu tard pour une telle chose… mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Combattre dans la capitale serait la pire des idées. »

_Iglaré s'était calmée légèrement, tournant son visage vers Rocagiri. La petite fille aux longues tresses s'approchait d'elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer. Si… Orvonix était mort aussi, alors… cela voulait dire qu'elles perdaient peu à peu tout ce qui parcourait leurs existences. D'abord Rocagiri, ensuite Iglaré… Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers Sterivia, la jeune fille baissant les yeux._

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Ekriné… est très forte, vraiment très forte. »

« Mais où est-elle ? »

« Elle est encore dans sa chambre. Je vais aller la voir. »

« Je viens avec toi. Et toi, Iglaré ? »

« Je… Je préfère attendre ici avec Gigana pour… »

_Les deux sœurs hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'elles avaient bien compris, Sterivia et Rocagiri quittant la pièce pour aller vers la chambre où Ekriné se reposait. Gigana observa Iglaré pendant quelques secondes alors que Miviari fermait les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, elle était certaine. Passer autant de temps avec les autres lui avait permis de savoir si ils avaient des problèmes ou non et pour Orvonix…_

« Tiens, c'est une vieille connaissance. »

« AH ! TOI ! Je vais te tuer ! »

_Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant en voyant la femme qui se présentait devant eux. Des boucles roses, un œuf dans une poche ventrale, un chewing-gum dans la bouche. Il avait bondit sur elle, Heyrisi faisant un petit sourire avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter Xano. D'un air amusé, elle lui dit :_

« Heureuse de te revoir mon mignon. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas là pour toi. »

« Non mais puisque tu es pré… »

« Tu m'en veux encore pour tes cheveux ? Ca te donne un nouvel air. »

« Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! Je vais te décoiffer enfoirée ! »

« Sois poli, play-boy. »

_Elle lui donna une petite tape du doigt sur le front pour qu'il comprenne bien la leçon. Il poussa un petit cri alors qu'il serrait les points. Aucune des femmes ne faisait un geste envers elle : En un sens, elle n'avait pas attaqué une seule fois Xano et donc… Et puis, ils avaient un peu l'impression de revoir Tyrania qui s'occupait du jeune homme mais en plus polie._

« Où est-ce que vous avez mis le corps ? »

« De quoi tu parles toi ? »

« Fais pas le con avec moi, c'est pas dur de savoir qu'Orvonix est mort. Je l'ai sentie à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ramenez moi vers le corps. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? »

« Je t'en pose des questions ? »

« Y a quelques secondes, c'est le cas oui. »

« Oh ! Un plaisantin ? »

_Elle se positionna devant lui, ses yeux bleus le regardant alors qu'elle éclatait une bulle de chewing-gum. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pli, faisant front à la jeune femme. Elle approcha sa main de sa bouche, tirant la langue pour présenter le chewing-gum sur cette dernière. Rapidement, il fit un saut en arrière, se mettant en position de défense. Il grogna légèrement comme une bête apeurée et elle éclata de rire :_

« Ca y est, t'as réussi à m'amuser. Le Joker Blanc n'est pas si démoniaque que ça. Vous pouvez me guider vers Orvonix ? »

« Il est mort… Pourquoi tu veux son corps ? »

« Car je vais le ramener voilà tout. »

_Il poussa un soupir, se disant qu'il n'allait rien obtenir d'elle. Il se tourna vers Shala, lui demandant d'emmener Heyrisi vers l'endroit où elle avait enterré Orvonix. Longuement réticente, la femme aux cheveux violets acquiesça finalement en demandant à la seconde Atout de la suivre. Alors qu'elles partaient toutes les deux, Luna s'avança vers Xano, l'air inquiète. Lentement, elle lui dit :_

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose ? »

« Au sujet de laisser Shala toute seule avec Heyrisi ? Ou plutôt l'inverse ? »

« Heyrisi n'a pas une fois levée la main vers nous mais Shala a bien essayé de l'attaquer il y a quelques temps alors… »

« On verra bien de toute façon. »

_Elles marchaient pendant quelques minutes, ayant délaissé le groupe pour se rendre à l'endroit où Orvonix reposait maintenant en paix. Les seuls bruits qui accompagnaient les pas étaient les explosions de chewing-gum d'Heyrisi. Les mains dans les poches, elle observait les alentours, une forêt, quoi de plus sympathique pour éviter de déranger un mort. La première à prendre la parole fut Heyrisi :_

« Alors comme ça, t'as tué Granor ? »

« Oui et alors ? Tu as un souci avec ça ? »

« J'ai remarqué que tu es du genre un peu à foncer tête baissée. Un peu comme le Joker Blanc. Vous vous ressemblez assez bien. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtise. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà en train de te tuer. »

« Fais pas la dure, Shala. On sait bien que ce que tu as vécu n'est pas joli. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu racontes, un mauvais coup et… »

« Et quoi ? Je ne suis peut-être pas invulnérable comme Pandora mais j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc. Alors coucouche panier. »

_Elle tiqua sur la dernière phrase mais préféra ne rien faire et dire. Heyrisi étudia l'Arme du Dieu Originel, son regard se fronçant. Elle avait quelques doutes sur la véracité de certains mots mais elle ne pouvait rien prononcer à l'heure actuelle._

« Nous y sommes presque ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais c'est tout comme. »

« On va devoir s'envoler. J'ai trouvé une petite île isolée. »

« Tu me portes, je crois pas pouvoir décoller dans les airs contrairement à toi. »

_Mais pour qui elle se prenait ? Elle allait l'éclater en direct et elle n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Du moins, c'étaient ses premières pensées mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt, faisant apparaître ses deux ailes de coton avant de dire d'une voix irritée :_

« Grimpe sur mon dos et évite de bouger. »

« Aucun souci, faut juste que t'évite de faire des loopings et ça sera parfait. »

_Mais qu'elle se taise un peu ! Shala s'inclina un peu pour qu'Heyrisi grimpe sur son dos. Quelques secondes après, les deux femmes s'envolèrent dans les airs, Shala poussant un petit cri tout en s'énervant :_

« Mais fais gaffe ! Tu m'arraches les plumes ! »

« Fais pas ta chochotte, c'est pas un petit truc comme ça qui va t'embêter. Enfin bon, vas y, je m'excuse pour ça. Je devrais faire plus attention, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voler. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux… ou ce que tu fais avec nous mais sache que je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. J'en ai assez de vos mensonges. »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. On est arrivées ? »

« Tssss ! Attend encore une minute, t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets. »

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler avec Heyrisi. Cette femme arrivait facilement à ouvrir la bouche de n'importe qui. Pendant la petite séance de vol, Heyrisi rangea quelques plumes de coton dans sa poche ventrale sans que Shala le remarque. Elles atterrirent sur une île qui devait à peine faire dix mètres de diamètre. En son milieu se trouvait une tombe faite de glace, Heyrisi s'en approchant en murmurant :_

« C'est donc ici qu'il se trouve ? D'accord. Bon et bien… »

_Sans crier gare, elle frappa avec violence le sol, sa main rentrant dans la terre alors qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Quelques secondes après, elle extirpa le cadavre froid d'Orvonix, le regardant brièvement. Elle se tourna vers Shala :_

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il n'était pas dans son état normal. »

« Disons qu'il a subit quelques mutations ou transformations lorsqu'on l'a rencontré. »

« Je ressens des toxines en lui. Des toxines végétales. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Mais rien du tout ! Il était déjà comme ça à la base. »

« Aliréna. Je ne vois qu'elle en tant qu'Atout capable d'utiliser les plantes. »

« Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai alors pourquoi faire tout ça… MERDE ! Orvonix nous a annoncé qu'il pensait que c'était Bal le responsable, cela voudrait dire… »

« Que Bal et Aliréna sont de mèche. Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher. »

« Grimpe sur mon dos au lieu ! »

_Elle s'était déjà mise accroupie, attendant qu'Heyrisi grimpe sur son dos. Elles devaient accélérer le rythme sinon Xano et les autres étaient en danger ! La femme aux boucles roses prit le corps d'Orvonix dans ses bras, tentant de bien se tenir sur Shala qui s'était mise rapidement à décoller. Elle prenait un rythme rapide et effréné en parlant :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? »

« Ca ne te concerne pas. »

« Si, ça me concerne et bien plus que nécessaire ! Tu es une ennemie ou non ? »

« Je suis Heyrisi, si ça te plaît pas… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Tu me fatigues déjà. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est Aliréna qui est responsable de la mort d'Orvonix ou du moins de sa mutation. »

« Aliréna n'est pas une simple Atout. Elle est la première des Atouts… Non pas en terme de puissance ou autre mais elle est spéciale : Elle est celle qui est née avant toutes les autres. Ses connaissances sont bien plus grandes que quiconque. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? Et tu es qui… toi ? »

_Une petite explosion et elle ne lui répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'Heyrisi savait personnellement ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Shala et elle arrivèrent devant le groupe de Xano. Heyrisi se déposa sur le sol en tenant le cadavre d'Orvonix. Aliréna fut la première à prendre la parole :_

« Et bien… Vous en avez mis du temps. »

« Toutes les deux, nous avons discuté et… »

_La main droite de Shala serra subitement le cou d'Aliréna, la soulevant au-dessus du sol sous le regard stupéfait de tout le monde. Xano allait aider Aliréna mais déjà des racines sortaient du sol, repoussant la main de Shala alors que le sourire de l'Atout disparaissait._

« Pourrais-je savoir la raison de ce geste ? Heyrisi… Qu'est-ce que tu as racontées comme bêtises encore une fois ? »

« Je n'ai fais qu'énoncer une idée qui me triturait la tête. Vous savez… Lorsque vous nous avez trahie, j'ai été déçue… très déçue. »

« Je n'ai jamais trahis les Rois. J'ai simplement pris un autre chemin depuis le jour où les Rois ont décidé de servir Giradès. »

« Vous savez très bien qu'elles n'ont pas le choix. Ce ne sont que des enfants… »

« Des enfants âgées de plusieurs millénaires. Elles se sont souvent montrées responsables et adultes pour prendre des décisions. Je serais restée avec vous si… »

« HEYRISI ! Tu m'as utilisée ?! »

_Shala se tournait avec colère en direction d'Heyrisi alors que les racines autour d'Aliréna disparaissaient. Tout le monde ne comprenait rien et Aliréna poussa un profond soupir, immobilisant Shala pour qu'elle évite de blesser Heyrisi._

« Calme toi… Heyrisi n'avait aucune intention malsaine en tête. Néanmoins, je pense qu'elle a dut croire à une telle chose à cause de la graine n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est donc pas toi ? »

« Tu me connais si mal après pourtant tant d'années ? Je ne toucherais jamais à l'un d'entre vous. Si tu veux tout savoir, la personne responsable de tout ça est l'une de mes deux anciennes élèves. »

« Tes élèves ? Mais n'ont-elles… »

« Et si. Elles sont avec Bal. Elles ont simplement copiées mes techniques. »

« Mais comment pourrais-je te croire ? »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à nuire aux Rois depuis le début mais je vous ai prévenues, toi et Miviari. Si vous n'avez rien annoncée à Gigana, alors tant mieux… Mais après ça… »

« Je sais bien ce qui va arriver. Pas besoin de prédiction pour savoir que va y avoir des embrouilles monstres. Vous allez me suivre maintenant, je vais vous guider vers la capitale. C'est en remerciement pour m'avoir laissée récupérer le cadavre d'Orvonix. »

_Xano hocha la tête bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Aliréna n'était pas avec Bal mais elle n'était pas avec les Rois. Mais elle était avec qui alors ? Elle n'était pas une ennemie mais elle connaissait très bien Heyrisi et Miviari. Elle avait deux apprenties et elles étaient responsables de la transformation d'Orvonix. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête !  
Il s'écria avec une légère colère :_

« ALIRENA ! Qu'est-ce que tu es au final ?! »

_Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise de le voir énervé ainsi. Elle eut un petit soupir tendre avant de s'approcher de Xano, collant son front contre le sien avec amusement. Lentement, elle lui murmura alors que les autres écoutaient :_

« Mais pourquoi t'emportes-tu comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, jamais je ne serais contre toi, DornRek. »

« Mais je m'en fiche de ça ! Je veux savoir ce que tu es réellement ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… Alors je vais te le dire. Je me nomme Aliréna, je suis la Vingtième Atout et la plus ancienne d'entre eux. Je suis la première création du Dieu Originel. Est-ce que tu es maintenant satisfait ? »

_Alors… Alors… Il tourna son visage vers Shala : L'Arme du Dieu Originel mais aussi la Vingt-et-Unième Atout. Avec Aliréna, il avait donc la Vingtième Atout aussi. C'était… Il devait se reposer. Il s'était attendu à un chiffre important de la part d'Aliréna mais pas… à ça. Il prit une profonde respiration, observant Aliréna qui lui souriait. Elle cachait son jeu… depuis le début, comme Shala._


	40. Chapitre 40 : Déraisonnable

**Chapitre 40 : Déraisonnable**

« Et tu as d'autres choses à nous dire ? »

« Nullement mais maintenant, tu sauras qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum… Oui… Et toi, Heyrisi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? »

« Dis tout de suite que tu veux me jeter, malappris. »

_Mais où elle avait appris ce langage ? Il la regardait d'un air étonné alors qu'elle avançait pour marcher devant le groupe, le cadavre d'Orvonix sur ses épaules. Cette femme était vraiment… très bizarre, beaucoup trop même. Et ils étaient tellement nombreux…_

« Tu veux de l'aide pour Orvonix ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change qu'il soit enterré là-bas ou chez Gigana mais bon… »

« Il a été pour les Rois un grand frère qui se chargeait de les amuser et cela depuis de nombreux millénaires. Les Rois et les Atouts qui sont avec eux forment une grande famille même si chacun avait son rôle. Zipou par exemple était leur professeur. Professeur de quoi ? D'humanité. Les Rois ne sont pas habitués à côtoyer des humains malgré leur forme humaine. Ils sont souvent assez éloignés des gens de ce monde. »

« J'espère que Gigana nous recevra correctement. »

« Il y a peu de chances… malgré mes paroles, je ne pense pas être capable de leur annoncer que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ça… du moins pour Orvonix. Pour le cas de Granor, vous êtes bel et bien les coupables. »

« On le sait… On le sait… Shala a fait un peu de zèle mais… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait commis une telle chose. »

« Je l'ai fait, que tu le veuilles ou non, Xano. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne. »

« Bon, bon… J'ai rien dit. »

« Suivez moi, je vais vous emmener par un chemin où les gardes ne passent pas. »

_Heyrisi prit les commandes du groupe, la femme aux cheveux roses les guidant vers le mur qui entourait la capitale. Un gigantesque mur de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Xano lui avait demandé si ils allaient grimper cet endroit mais elle poussa un profond soupir en lui disant que non : Elle avait une bien meilleure idée en tête. A sa grande stupéfaction, il vit Heyrisi qui s'avança vers le mur, posant une main sur celui-ci au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Ahhh… Un passage secret ! Je me disais bien quand même… »

« Un passage secret ? Tu te fais des illusions mon coco. »

_Elle donna un petit coup dans la pierre, le morceau reculant de plusieurs mètres… en rentrant dans une maison. Elle continua son petit manège avec quelques autres pierres jusqu'à avoir un trou lui permettant de passer. Elle s'était mise à baisser la tête pour pénétrer dans la maison alors qu'elle disait :_

« On peut y aller. Toi, c'est Nelya non ? Celle avec les pouvoirs psychiques si je ne me trompe pas. Tu passeras en dernière et tu refermeras le trou derrière toi. Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer alors j'ai de la main d'œuvre gratuite près de moi. »

_Elle se foutait royalement de leurs gueules mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Elle reprit le corps d'Orvonix des mains de Xano avant de se mettre à siffloter. Elle attendait tout simplement que Nelya fasse son travail._

« Suivez moi mais faites aucun geste indiscret ou autre. »

« Avec un corps sur le dos, tu parais pas la plus suspecte ? »

« Bof… Ils ont l'habitude de me voir traîner dans le coin ou faire des trucs louches. »

« Ca date pas d'aujourd'hui, ça date pas d'hier. »

« Exactement ! Fais gaffe, tu commences à me connaître, ça serait mauvais pour ta santé mentale mon loulou. »

_Elle avait combien de surnom à lui donner comme ça ? Il hocha la tête d'un air désespéré alors que Nelya refermait le trou. Heyrisi se positionna devant les autres, prenant le contrôle de la troupe avant de se mettre en marche. Comme il le pensait, Heyrisi faisait détourner quelques regards et pas des moindres : Des enfants venaient la voir en lui demandant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à monsieur Orvonix ? »

« Il a besoin de repos. Je vais le ramener. »

« Il faudra qu'il joue un peu avec nous quand il est réveillé ! »

« Je lui dirais si j'oublie pas. »

_Elle fit exploser une bulle de chewing-gum, jetant un œil à Xano et à ses femmes. Il détourna le regard, lui signalant par là que son mensonge ne le concernait pas même si… C'était normal de ne pas dire une telle chose à des enfants. Ils se remirent en route, le jeune homme observant Heyrisi de haut en bas. Son regard insistant finit par énerver Tyrania qui lui tira l'oreille en murmurant :_

« Arrête de mater ses fesses, espèce de pervers. T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ? »

« Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Mais je ne fais pas ça Tyrania… Je pensais à quelque chose. »

« A savoir si tu pouvais les toucher ? Je te déconseille ça, Joker Blanc. J'irais te claquer tellement fort que ta tête fera un tour de 360 degrés sur elle-même. »

« Tu entendais ? Mais je ne parlais de ça ! Purée ! Tyrania ! Tu me fais passer pour un salopard qui ne pense qu'à ça ! Tu sais bien que… »

_Tyrania alla lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue tandis qu'Heyrisi continuait d'avancer. Les Reines et les Atouts observaient les horizons, Nelya et Shala restant sur leurs gardes au cas où. Xano continuait d'observer Heyrisi, semblant vraiment réfléchir à la femme qui se trouvait devant eux. Tyrania préféra abandonner la bataille pour l'instant. Heyrisi… lui rappelait quelqu'un… Non, ce n'était pas son ancienne Feunard mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui. C'était énervant et rageant ! Ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique palais qui pourtant n'était pas plus fantastique que ça. Il était beau… mais il ne se semblait pas trop prétentieux. Les Rois restaient des gens simples. Entièrement blanc, il avait de nombreux piliers mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur la forme du château._

« Restez tranquilles, je vais vous emmener dans un coin où vous serez seuls le temps que je discute avec Gigana et Miviari. »

_Elle guidait la petite troupe vers un jardin où l'herbe était resplendissante. Elle leur demanda de retirer leurs chaussures, chose qu'ils firent avec un soupçon dans le regard. Vraiment… Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle était en train de manigancer mais bon… Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit isolé des autres, seul de l'herbe se trouvant autour d'eux._

« Reculez, je vais aller l'enterrer. »

_Comment allait-elle faire ? Sans même lui demander la permission, elle déposa le corps d'Orvonix dans les mains de Xano avant de fermer ses yeux. Elle les ouvrit subitement, frappant le sol qui éclata en morceaux… Les morceaux volèrent dans les airs et il poussa un petit cri d'étonnement. Le trou qu'elle venait de former… était parfaitement rectangulaire et semblait avoir la taille d'Orvonix. Rapidement, elle prit le cadavre des mains de Xano, déposant le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et au short blanc dans sa tombe. Les morceaux retombèrent sur Orvonix, formant une tombe quasi-instantanée. Elle tapota le sol de son pied droit pour bien le rendre plat avant de dire._

« Bon… Je ne suis pas très douée mais c'est la moindre des choses. »

_Elle poussa Xano et les autres, se concentrant pour former un petit rayon de glace entre ses deux mains. Elle forma un bloc au-dessus de la tombe où se trouvait Orvonix, commençant à le travailler pour lui donner une forme plus appropriée. Bien que cela semblait assez difficile, elle tentait de faire de son mieux._

« Pfff… Je vois ce que tu veux faire. Je vais t'aider. »

« Fais pas le malin, mon gaillard. Je pense pas que tu sois capable de lire mes pensées. »

« Non mais c'est pas dur. »

_Il en avait de plus en plus de certitude. Ces cheveux roses… Ces yeux bleus… Ce coup de poing dans le sol. Si elle était ce qu'il pensait alors… Elle ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise fille. Il transforma ses deux mains en griffes blanches avant de s'approcher de la statue. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'efforts cumulés, ils arrivèrent à créer une statue représentant à peu près Orvonix. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle n'avait pas hésité à le critiquer en lui disant que c'était trop court, trop long, pas assez détaillé mais il avait simplement hoché la tête. Les femmes s'étaient assises dans l'herbe, regardant autour d'elles._

« Mouais… Je vois pas pourquoi tu m'aides mais merci quand même. »

« Tu évites de nous attaquer et tu nous emmènes ici. Tu n'es pas belliqueuse et tu nous caches alors je préfère t'épauler. »

« Tu te trompes complètement. Je vais prévenir Gigana que vous êtes là. »

« Oui mais… Essaye d'éviter qu'elle ou il nous attaque tout de suite. Nous sommes là pour dialoguer, pas pour nous combattre. »

« Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. Bon, restez ici et ne bougez pas, il se peut qu'Ekriné ou les Rois viennent voir les tombes. Nous sommes dans le sanctuaire où se trouvent les cadavres. »

_Il prit une profonde respiration, laissant passer la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pour qu'elle commence à s'éloigner. Vraiment… Il devait être certain… C'était qu'une simple question mais elle était importante, si importante. Il prit subitement le bras d'Heyrisi avant de lui dire d'une voix inquiète :_

« Heyrisi… Je… Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que tu… »

« Que je… ? Que je quoi ? T'as du mal à t'exprimer ? »

« Non rien. Désolé de t'embêter. »

_Elle le regarda longuement de ses yeux saphir avant de retirer son bras des mains de Xano. Il alla s'asseoir en poussant un profond soupir, regardant Tyrania à côté de lui et Luna de l'autre côté. Il semblait tracassé et tourmenté par Heyrisi. La femme à l'unique œil valide passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, lui demandant :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Xano ? Depuis que tu as revu Heyrisi, tu es soucieux. Tu la connais aussi ? Du moins, tu penses la connaître de la même façon qu'Aliréna ? »

« Non… Enfin si… Je ne sais pas… Mais elle me dit quelqu'un. »

« Si c'est encore un coup foireux… »

« Non, non ! Je n'ai pas pensé à ça ! Bon… Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Vous avez une idée ? »

« On écoute Heyrisi et on reste ici. »

« Elle va prévenir les autres et les Rois vont nous tomber dessus. »

« On bouge et on va voir les alentours. »

« Moi et Galpha, on se dit que si il y a des gens morts ici… Il ne faudrait pas les déranger. »

« Si il y a Granor, Shala pourrait aller le voir. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je l'ai tué, ça serait mal placé. »

_AHHHHH ! Elles parlaient toutes en même temps ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il se releva en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il toussa légèrement, prenant la parole pour s'adresser à toutes les femmes :_

« Pour ma part, je vais aller voir les tombes. Même si je ne peux pas me faire pardonner pour les morts que l'on a causées par notre faute, je vais aller les saluer. Vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous le désirez. »

« Je vais rester ici, Xano… Au cas où Heyrisi nous recherche mais rappelle toi : Les Rois risqueraient d'être présents ici. Fais attention. »

_Pandora et Galpha acquiescèrent avec les propos de Nelya, signalant qu'elles allaient rester avec l'ancienne Xatu. Aliréna ferma les yeux, restant assise dans l'herbe. Elle aussi, elle n'allait pas bouger d'ici. Elle murmura à l'attention de Xano :_

« Fais attention à ce que tu découvriras… Même si ce ne fut qu'un temps… Certaines personnes restent ancrées dans nos cœurs plus qu'on ne le croit. »

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais il préféra ne pas poser plus de questions. Il était déjà assez tourmenté par ça. Shala s'était quand même décidée à l'accompagner ainsi que Tyrania et Luna. Les trois femmes et l'homme se mirent en route, marchant dans l'herbe tout en évitant d'oublier leur position de départ._

_Ils arrivèrent devant une tombe. Près de celle-ci se trouvaient deux statues : L'une représentant un homme qui était Granor, l'autre représentait une femme qui était Gaiarma. Xano se tourna vers Shala, la jeune femme s'avançant vers la tombe, une main posée sur son cœur. Elle en voulait encore à Xano pour tout ça… pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais… Elle n'en voulait pas aux autres._

« Xano… Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Répond y simplement. »

« Je me bat pour récupérer l'âme de ma mère. Du moins… Même si ce n'est pas ma véritable mère, je veux la sauver. Je veux aussi exterminer Malar et Giradès. Cette dernière a crée tellement de troubles… que je veux en finir avec cette histoire. »

« Sais-tu ce que c'est une Arme ? »

« J'ai bien mon idée mais… Je pense que tu veux me le dire non ? »

« Une Arme est un objet ou un outil utilisé pour neutraliser, blesser ou tuer quiconque de vivant, que cela soit un simple pokémon ou un humain. Une Arme est naturellement malsaine et mauvaise, qu'importe l'utilisation que l'on en fait. Je suis une Arme… Celle du Dieu Originel. J'ai toujours vécue de cette façon. »

« Mais… Comme je l'ai dit à Pandora, tu n'es pas un objet. Tu es une personne vivante ! »

« C'est bon… Vas voir les autres tombes, je vais rester ici. »

_Elle posa un genou au sol, baissant la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle voulait être seule et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Shala s'immobilisa tandis qu'il partait avec Tyrania et Nelya. Lorsqu'ils étaient assez éloignés, elle murmura : _

« Si seulement… Ce n'était pas arrivé. Stupide Aliréna, tu as tout gâché par ta faute. Granor, je fais cela pour me faire pardonner. »

_Il se sentait mal… si mal… Il n'osait pas en parler mais il avait du mal à respirer comme si quelqu'un l'oppressait… Plus il avançait, plus cette douleur au cœur était atroce. Luna lui désigna une tombe… Non… Ce n'était pas une tombe… Il y en avait six… Et il y avait autre chose… Six statues… Il ferma les yeux pour les ouvrir aussitôt : Il ne rêvait pas. Non, il ne rêvait pas… Au fond de lui, il le savait ! Il s'en doutait mais…_

« Keli… Snakiante… »

_Il commençait à énumérer les noms des six Atouts… Ils étaient devant eux… Immobiles et de glace. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide comme si il était asphyxié dans une zone trop petite. Luna ne put s'empêcher de pleurer devant les tombes de Valésia et Parapapa tandis que Tyrania baissa le regard. Un pas… Puis un autre… Lentement, sa main caressa le visage de Malasa, puis celui de Keli, Snakiante et ainsi de suite… Il s'arrêta sur Berthra… La première des Atouts qu'il avait rencontré à l'époque. Une Ecremeuh comme on en faisait plus. La statue tirait la langue, un regard rieur avec un œil fermé._

« Xano…Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »

_Ecrit ? Ah oui… Il y avait toujours un message marqué sur chaque tombe. Il commença à lire à haute voix ce qui était gravé :_

« A la meilleure des grandes sœurs. Tu étais un exemple pour nous tous. Ta joie, ta folie communicatrice, ton caractère, tout était merveilleux chez toi. Repose en paix dorénavant Berthra et veille sur moi. Ta petite sœur… »

_Il s'arrêta avant de prononcer le prénom. Voilà… Voilà pourquoi il trouvait ça bizarre… Ces cheveux roses, ces yeux bleus, ce coup de poing, ce caractère si spécial… Il était un assassin… Un stupide assassin qui détruisait les familles._

« Xano, arrête ça… Je n'aime pas te voir trembler. Qui est sa petite sœur ? »

_Il n'arrivait pas à l'épeler : Il n'en avait pas la force. C'était impossible pour lui. Pas là… Pas maintenant… C'est vrai… En y réfléchissant… Aliréna lui avait demandé de protéger ses deux sœurs alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt ? Les Atouts n'étaient pas tous des ermites, ils formaient des couples, des familles, il y avait bien plus de liens entre eux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Et Heyrisi… A cause de lui, il avait forcé la jeune femme aux cheveux roses à voir la mort de sa propre sœur, à l'enterrer. Si seulement… Il n'était pas né. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière eux et il se retourna subitement pour voir Ekriné qui semblait surprise en apercevant les trois personnes._

« Qu'est-ce… que vous faites là ? »


	41. Chapitre 41 : Vouloir tout arrêter

**Chapitre 41 : Vouloir tout arrêter**

« Ah… Je… Nous… »

_La Quatorzième Atout posa ses yeux rubis sur Xano, voyant l'état de détresse dans lequel il était. Elle ne sortait même pas ses deux cimeterres malgré le fait que Luna transformait ses deux mains en griffes blanches et Tyrania faisait apparaître ses neuf queues de renard. Xano s'écria rapidement :_

« Stop ! Ne faites rien ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour les attaquer ! »

« Mais si elle décide s'en prendre à toi… »

« Elle ne le fera pas… Elle a simplement été étonnée… de nous voir. »

« Je ne me bat dans un endroit où les morts doivent reposer en paix. Si vous voulez que l'on termine cette histoire, on ira ailleurs. »

« Non, non, non ! Heyrisi… Elle est où ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore vue… C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

« Nous sommes là pour parler avec Gigana et je… regardais les tombes en attendant. »

_Luna et Tyrania faisaient disparaître leurs attributs de pokémon alors qu'il se retournait pour avoir en face de lui la tombe de Berthra. Ekriné croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine, portant comme à son habitude sa cotte de mailles._

« Et vous… Pourquoi êtes vous là, mademoiselle Ekriné ? »

« Je viens simplement me recueillir et saluer les morts pour le salut de leurs âmes même si… On sait très bien que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. »

_Elle regardait Tyrania et Luna du coin de l'œil : Les deux femmes contenaient à elles seules cinq âmes dont trois de ses camarades. Elle tiqua légèrement sous l'œil inquisiteur de Tyrania, lui signalant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit contre Xano._

« Je ne voulais pas combattre... Je n'aime pas tuer… »

« Alors il ne fallait pas devenir le Joker Blanc, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Ca n'aurait rien changé ! Je ne peux pas nier que je suis DornRek, le Joker Blanc et Xano Likan ! Simplement… J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. »

« On ne peut pas revenir en arrière sinon les Rois l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. »

« Je veux… discuter avec Gigana. Orvonix est mort… de nos mains mais Bal est responsable de son état. Aliréna nous a tout expliqué. »

« Orvonix est donc mort… Je devrais le venger non ? Vous êtes responsables de vos actes. »

« Tu ne feras pas cette bêtise… »

« Pas ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Heyrisi vous a ramenés ici mais elle doit avoir une bonne raison pour avoir fait une telle chose. »

« Je ne savais pas… au sujet de sa sœur. »

« Joker Blanc, tu ne connais rien des Atouts, de leurs histoires, de leurs familles, de leurs pensées. A part tes Reines, tu as tant à apprendre avec nous. Mais tu es notre ennemi, que tu le veuilles ou non… Que nous le désirions ou non. »

« Je le sais bien… Mais Malar… »

« Est plus puissant que quiconque. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir : Elle avait raison, entièrement raison mais ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix ! Du moins… pour l'instant. Il se poussa pour laisser Ekriné honorer les six tombes les unes après les autres. Tyrania ferma son œil violet, Luna se triturant ses franges blanches comme gênée par la situation._

_Heyrisi avait une idée en tête… Pensait-elle réellement que le Joker Blanc et Gigana allaient s'entendre ? C'était impossible ! Elle le savait mieux que quiconque pourtant ! Berthra avait décidé de trahir Malar en faisant croire qu'elle était du côté de Riza et Heyrisi l'avait mal pris, très mal pris… mais après…_

« Heyrisi vouait une adoration à sa grande sœur. Berthra était appréciée à cause de son caractère. Mais bon… Gigana et ses sœurs ont ramenés leurs corps et Heyrisi a décidé d'enterrer elle-même sa sœur. »

« Et leurs âmes ? Est-ce que Malar les as… »

« Non. Gigana les as caché et les as mises en sécurité. »

_Elle se redressa : Pourquoi disait-elle une telle chose à cet homme aux cheveux blancs ? Elle ne devait pas se mettre à coopérer avec l'ennemi mais lorsqu'il s'agissait… d'une mort commune, d'une personne que chacun appréciait, c'était peut-être différent. Il semblait plus affecté par la mort de Berthra que par celles des autres Atouts. De plus…_

« Qu'est-ce que Berthra était pour toi, Joker Blanc ? »

« Même si… J'espère que Tyrania ne m'en voudra pas mais c'est grâce à Berthra que je suis devenu un dresseur de pokémons… du moins que j'ai réussi à être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Elle était celle avec qui j'ai gagné ma première victoire. »

« Et uniquement ça ? Pourtant… »

« Elle était aussi ma professeur lorsque j'ai rencontré le premier Valet. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris au sujet des pouvoirs des Reines en moi. Sans elle, je ne serais pas capable de combattre aujourd'hui. Oui… Berthra est très importante pour moi. »

« Elle l'est pour nous tous… »

_Non… Le Joker Blanc n'était pas un mauvais bougre : Il était sincère et elle le sentait dans ses paroles. Peut-être qu'Heyrisi n'avait pas tord au final. Tyrania prit la main de Xano dans la sienne, la serrant avec tendresse alors que Luna ne disait plus rien. Bon… Il fallait peut-être discuter avec Gigana et les autres avant qu'il ne se soit trop tard._

« Au passage… Où sont les autres ? »

« Tu parles de mes Reines et des Atouts ? »

« Exactement… Celle qui a tué Granor ou celle que j'ai capturée. »

« Pandora, Aliréna, Galpha et Nelya sont restées devant la nouvelle tombe d'Orvonix. Shala… est devant la tombe de Granor et Gaiarma. »

« Tu l'as laissé seule là-bas ?! »

_Elle venait de s'écrier comme si elle ne croyait pas que le jeune homme était aussi stupide ! Comment pouvait-il laisser cette meurtrière isolée des autres ?! Il semblait surpris par les cris d'Ekriné mais il reprit la parole :_

« Il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour elle. Elle veut simplement… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut en fait mais elle ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir causé la mort de Granor. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle ! Si Rocagiri arrive devant la tombe de… »

« Heyrisi m'avait pourtant prévenu ! On se dépêche ! Tu peux nous guider ? »

_Mais quel imbécile, mais quel imbécile ! C'est vrai ! Il aurait dut écouter les paroles d'Heyrisi au lieu de vouloir toujours bouger ! Maintenant, ils allaient avoir des problèmes, des GROS problèmes à l'horizon ! Ekriné s'était mise à courir, rapidement accompagnée par Xano et les deux Reines._

« Vraiment ! Tu ne réfléchis pas souvent ou quoi ?! »

« Je le lui dis souvent… Mais il ne m'écoute jamais. »

« Tyrania, la ferme ! J'y ai pas pensé sur le coup ! On voulait simplement voir les tombes ! »

« Et à cause de tout ça, il se pourrait qu'une nouvelle tombe apparaisse ici ! »

« Mais nous sommes venus en paix ! EN PAIX ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que Rocagiri va écouter la meurtrière de son père adoptif ?! »

_Hein ? De quoi ? Attend un peu… C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant… Granor… Mais… Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Il commettait de plus en plus de crimes affreux ! Jusqu'où allait-il pour arriver à son but ? Il s'était mis à ralentir légèrement la cadence, laissant les trois femmes prendre de l'avance tout en les suivant en queue de file. La tête baissée, il tentait de s'écrire un discours dans la tête pour stopper le combat avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? »

_Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu lorsqu'elle avait aperçue la femme aux longs cheveux violets de dos. La petite fille aux yeux orange restait immobile, attendant que Shala s'adresse à elle. Une nouvelle personne ? Pourquoi était-elle devant la tombe de Granor et Gaiarma ? Vue sa position, elle semblait être là pour les honorer mais… Comment était-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Lentement, le corps de Shala se redressa, la jeune femme prenant la parole :_

« Rocagiri… n'est-ce pas. Tu es donc là. »

« Hein ? Mais… Vous… Tu es Shala ?! QU'EST-CE… »

_La jeune fille exprimait déjà toute sa colère, serrant les dents alors que le sol s'était mis à trembler. Un pan de terre se souleva, volant dans les airs. Shala se retourna, fermant ses yeux améthyste avant de transformer ses deux pieds en serres :_

« Je vais t'emmener rejoindre ton père et ta mère… Vous serez heureux là-bas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Si tu voulais qu'on soit heureux, il fallait les laisser en vie ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne seront pas là ! Tu te moques de moi… »

« Leurs âmes sont en Luna. Elles seront utiles pour notre mission. »

« Je vais te tuer… T'éliminer et t'écraser pour… Granor et Gaiarma ! Tu es complètement arriérée d'être venue ici en sachant que c'est le domaine de Gigana ! »

_Hé... Elle n'allait pas se laissait faire mais avant… Elle fit apparaître ses deux ailes de coton, s'envolant dans le ciel pour éviter que les deux statues soient touchées par l'acte de Rocagiri. Elle atterrit derrière elle, ouvrant la bouche pour cracher un souffle de glace en sa direction. Rocagiri fit tournoyer ses deux tresses, créant un courant pour rejeter le souffle vers son origine. Shala fit un saut sur le côté, un sourire sur les lèvres :_

« Je pensais que j'allais attendre plus longtemps. Tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs ? »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu comptes t'échapper ?! »

« Non mais tu n'aimerais pas que les statues de Gaiarma et Granor soient détruites, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors je me trompe… »

_Elle avait raison… mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Le pan de terre revint à l'endroit d'où il avait été retiré alors que Shala volait en direction du sud. Elle allait la suivre et ensuite la tuer… pour venger Granor et Gaiarma. Elle posa son regard sur les deux statues, hochant la tête en disant qu'elle reviendra très rapidement._

« Nous sommes arrivés trop tard ! »

« Shala ? Où est Shala ?! »

« Et Rocagiri était là… La terre est découpée. »

« Il faut les stopper ! On part à leurs recherches mais avant… Il faut chercher Nelya et les autres, elles pourront nous aider. »

« Vraiment… JOKER BLANC ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! »

« Je n'arrête pas de le lui répéter. »

« Tyrania… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? »

_Voilà qu'ils s'énervaient les uns après les autres. Luna poussa un petit cri pour qu'ils arrêtent de se chamailler. Elle décida de couper le groupe en deux : Elle et Ekriné allaient chercher Shala et Rocagiri tandis que Tyrania et Xano prévenaient les autres. Contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, il accepta la proposition :_

« Faites attention ! Luna, tu es la plus forte avec Nelya. Tu pourras sûrement arrêter Shala. Pour le cas de Rocagiri, je te fais confiance. »

« N'ait pas de craintes ! Je m'occupe de tout ! »

_Elle rigola faiblement alors qu'ils se séparaient. Il observa les deux femmes qui partaient tandis que Tyrania poussa un léger soupir amusé. Elle semblait apprécier la situation comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Xano, celui-ci la regardant dans les yeux tout en lui disant :_

« Vraiment… Tu es trop stupide… et trop gentil. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Allez, on se met en route ! »

« Pour rien, Xano... Pour rien. »

_Il lui prit la main, se mettant à courir au maximum de sa vitesse alors qu'elle faisait de même. Ils devaient retrouver Nelya et les trois autres filles le plus vite possible. En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient devant elles, haletants tout en cherchant à reprendre leurs souffles. Tout de suite, elles se levèrent, comprenant qu'il y avait un souci._

« Où sont Nelya et Shala ? »

« Ahhhh… Ahhhh… Parties… Shala… combat Rocagiri… Il faut… les arrêter… Luna… est avec… Ekriné. Heyrisi… est revenue ? »

« Non pas du tout. Repose toi, je vais nous téléporter vers la scène du combat. Je sais où elles se trouvent, je sens leurs présences. »

_Nelya ferma ses yeux saphir, les rouvrant quelques secondes plus tard. Les pupilles étaient devenues entièrement roses. Tyrania se serra contre Xano, cherchant à l'épauler si c'était nécessaire alors que Galpha et Pandora restaient côte à côte. Aliréna gardait son petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que tout le monde se retrouva subitement téléporté._

« Miviari, alors ? T'attends quoi ? Le déluge ? J'ai besoin de ta réponse au plus vite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Il est rare de te voir… impatiente. »

« Parle pas, réfléchis, c'est tout. »

« Les plumes que tu m'as ramenées ressemblent à celles qui étaient près du cadavre de Granor. Pour tout te dire… »

« Est-ce que sont les mêmes ou non ? »

_C'était surtout ça qu'elle voulait savoir. Si c'étaient les mêmes, alors Shala était bel et bien responsable de la mort de Granor. Si ce n'était pas le cas… Elle restait parfaitement immobile mais les minuscules tremblements au niveau de ses mains montraient qu'elle était nerveuse, chose assez étonnante. La femme au visage blanc prit une longue inspiration :_

« Les plumes de coton… sont identiques. Elles proviennent d'une seule et même personne. »

« Ah… Tu ne te trompes jamais donc… »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette réponse t'étonne. »

_Heyrisi ne montra pas la déception qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, tendant la main pour récupérer les plumes de coton blanc. Lorsque les deux mains se touchèrent, les plumes se mirent subitement à scintiller d'une aura noire, Miviari les récupérant en haussant un sourcil :_

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est quoi ce binz ? »

« Une aura… maléfique. Mais attend un peu ? Ce ne sont pas les plumes que tu viens de me donner. Ce sont celles que j'ai récupérées près du corps de Granor. »

« Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Je croyais que c'était la même personne. »

« C'est le cas mais… Il y a une telle aura démoniaque qui sort de ces plumes… Ce n'est pas normal. Les autres sont normales et basiques à part peut-être l'aura bienveillante qui en découle. Comment ai-je put me fourvoyer de la sorte ? »

« Ca ne fait rien mais je dois me dépêcher. Où se trouve Gigana ? »

« Elle est partie se reposer. Rocagiri est allée au cimetière où nous avons enterrés les Atouts tandis que Sterivia et Iglaré sont dans leurs chambres. Pourquoi cette question ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, se retirant avec vélocité. Shala n'était pas responsable de la mort de Granor… ou alors il y avait un souci. Ce qui se déroulait dans cet endroit était de plus en plus dur à comprendre mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle devait parler avec Gigana et vite ! Peut-être qu'elles pouvaient éviter un drame !_


	42. Chapitre 42 : Tempête et mort

**Chapitre 42 : Tempête et mort**

« Petite sœur, nous avons remarqué… »

« Et voilà qu'elles arrivent… »

« Iglaré ! Sterivia ! Cette meurtrière est là ! »

_Et voilà que les deux sœurs se ramenaient. Elles étaient trois contre elle, quoi de bon à voir dans l'avenir ? Rien du tout… Elle allait avoir mal… Très mal ! Mais qu'importe, ses deux pieds devenus serres, ses longs cheveux violets détachés, elle posa son regard sur les trois Rois avant de dire :_

« Qu'importe votre nombre, vous ne serez pas assez fortes pour me terrasser. »

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

« En quoi cela m'intéresse ? »

« Nous sommes dans l'endroit où nous sommes nées… C'est là que se trouvait la porte menant au domaine céleste. C'est là qu'il a décidé de nous donner la vie. »

« Le Dieu Originel n'est-ce pas ? Désolée mais j'en ai rien à faire. »

« C'est là que tu vas tout simplement disparaître… »

_Disparaître n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Néanmoins… Les trois Rois allaient avoir du fil à retordre. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus son âme d'Atout, elle était loin d'être faible même si… Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses réels pouvoirs. Elle se concentra pour faire apparaître trois sphères devant ses yeux : L'une de glace, l'autre de flammes et une troisième qui semblait avoir la puissance du soleil en elle. Rapidement, elle envoya les trois sphères vers les Rois._

« Au final, vous n'êtes que des petites filles tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Vous n'avez plus la même force qu'auparavant ! »

« Il en est de même pour toi… ex-Arme. »

« Nous verrons bien. Recevez donc ça de ma part ! »

_La sphère de flammes frappa en pleine face Iglaré, celle de glace rencontra Sterivia tandis que celle contenant la puissance de soleil percuta Rocagiri. Une sphère qui allait faire mal pour chacune d'entre elle. Elle visait vite et bien… Les trois filles tombèrent au sol alors qu'elle s'était mise à tournoyer sur elle-même :_

« Vous êtes peut-être celles qui sont les plus puissantes dans ce monde… Peut-être que vous êtes plus vieilles que moi… Mais il y a une chose où je suis supérieure à vous… »

_Ses yeux violets se tournèrent vers le ciel comme si elle s'adressait à un être divin qui les observait là depuis les cieux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, fermant ses yeux, tendant ses deux mains avant de dire :_

« Je suis l'Arme… Ma vie n'est basée que sur les combats. L'expérience qui en découle est incomparable par rapport à la vôtre. J'ai vécu des guerres, des assassinats, des commandos, la majorité des conflits, j'en ai fais partie. »

« Tu peux te faire un peu ? Ca nous fatigue. »

_Dire qu'elles avaient senti un danger… Ce n'était pas pour rien ! Mais si cette femme était là… Alors où se trouvaient les autres ? Et son groupe ? Xano et ses Reines ? Ah ! Elles n'avaient pas le temps de penser à ça ! Rocagiri fut la première à se relever, des larmes de colère sur les yeux. De ses longues tresses, elle frappa le sol de pierre, créant de nombreuses fissures sur ce dernier avant que de nombreux pics en sortent pour tenter de frapper Shala._

« En ce qui concerne les combats, vous n'êtes que des néophytes. »

« On verra bien cela. Nous sommes trois contre toi. Il suffit simplement de te bloquer. »

_Sterivia se releva, faisant apparaître des lames métalliques tout autour d'elle. Elle les envoya en direction de Shala tandis qu'Iglaré créait un immense cocon de glace autour de l'ancienne Atout. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire, ouvrant la bouche pour cracher une puissante déflagration autour d'elle, faisant fondre le cocon. Elle s'échappa pour éviter les lames métalliques avant de s'approcher d'Iglaré :_

« Vous êtes bien trop lentes pour espérer m'atteindre. Tu es celle qui goûtera le plus facilement à mes flammes et à ma glace. Regarde ce qu'on peut nommer une fusion des plus désastreuses. »

_Une sphère de feu dans la main gauche… et une sphère de glace dans la main droite. Elle combina subitement les deux, provoquant une onde enflammée et verglacée autour d'elle, repoussant avec violence les trois Rois tout en les brûlant et en les gelant. Au milieu de l'onde, Shala était un genou au sol, haletante en cherchant sa respiration. Les trois Rois étaient allongés et ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir se relever :_

« C'est déjà terminé ? Sans Gigana, vous êtes vraiment pathétiques et faibles. »

« Mes sœurs… Elle… Ses coups… »

« Tu l'as remarqué aussi ? »

« Oui… Ils sont si… faibles. Et dire que nous pensions avoir besoin du pouvoir de Gigana pour la combattre. »

_Les trois filles se relevèrent, seule Sterivia semblant plus blessée que les autres malgré le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas être salement amochée. Elles poussèrent des petits rires, marchant autour de Shala pour former un cercle. Des griffes de roche se formaient autour des mains de Rocagiri. De son côté, Iglaré venait d'extraire l'un de ces pics de glace de son dos, des morceaux tombant sur le sol alors qu'au final, une épée de glace se tenait dans sa main droite. Enfin les longs cheveux de Sterivia prirent la consistance du métal avant de se lier au-dessus de sa tête, formant une magnifique hache à la lame gigantesque. Une utilisation des armes pour en combattre une. Ah !_

« Nelya ?! Je pensais que tu savais où elles étaient ! »

« Je le pensais aussi mais… quelque chose brouille mes pensées. »

« Alors essaye de trouver la place d'Ekriné et Luna ! Ca sera plus simple ! »

« C'est une bonne idée… Xano. Attention, nous repartons. »

_Les cinq personnes se réunirent autour de Nelya avant de disparaître avec elle. Ils apparurent devant Luna et Ekriné, la première percutant Xano en s'écroulant sur lui, sa poitrine sur le visage. Ils poussèrent chacun un petit cri avant de se relever, Ekriné passant une main sur son front alors que Tyrania grognait._

« Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous êtes apparus devant nous… On n'a pas le temps de penser à ça. J'aimerais simplement que vous soyez prêts à courir. J'ai senti un grave danger et je pense savoir où se trouve Shala… mais il y a un souci. »

« Rocagiri ? »

« Pire… Je crois qu'Iglaré et Sterivia sont venues aider cette dernière. Je suis capable de les arrêter mais il faut que l'on se dépêche. »

_Quel bordel… MAIS QUEL BORDEL ! Il n'avait même pas le temps de souffler quelques secondes que déjà, ils se remettaient en route ! Ekriné devant eux, Xano à sa suite et les femmes derrière lui. Shala… ou Oriane… Comment devait-il l'appeler au final ? Cette femme restait un véritable mystère pour lui._

_Ho ho ho… Elles décidaient de sortir le grand jeu et il fallait dire qu'elle avait bien énervée les trois filles. Au final, ce n'était que des enfants et cela même dans la mentalité. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Sa connaissance du combat, son art de la stratégie, tout cela était inutile si elle n'avait pas quelque chose… Ce quelque chose, elle l'avait perdu avant de venir dans ce monde mais au moins… Si elle arrivait à blesser suffisamment les trois filles alors Pandora sera plus facilement protégée et moins en danger. Et puis… Elle ne faisait pas ça spécialement pour l'adolescente mais aussi pour elle…_

« Tu penses à autre chose maintenant ? C'est trop tard pour avoir des regrets ! »

_Rocagiri venait de la griffer au niveau de la poitrine, des traces sanguinolentes se faisant voir alors qu'elle reculait. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait même pas réfléchir un tout petit peu à la situation ! C'était affreux ! Mais si c'était comme ça alors…_

« Derrière toi, meurtrière ! »

_La lame de l'épée de glace se planta légèrement dans son épaule droite avant qu'elle ne se mette à rouler sur le sol pour éviter d'être encore plus blessée. Du sang rouge s'écoulait sur le sol mais elle se mit à voler dans les airs pour éviter des nouvelles blessures. Sterivia l'observait avec sa hache remplaçant ses cheveux, un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

« Ekriné ne tombera pas à cause de toi ! C'est terminé de ton existence ! »

_Ah ? C'était comme ça ? La hache de métal s'approchait à toute allure d'elle mais bon… Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre de cette façon. Elle croisa ses deux serres, la hache la percutant avec une férocité, un craquement sonore se faisant entendre alors que Shala s'écroulait au sol, retombant sur un genou en gémissant. Son pied droit avait repris sa forme humaine mais elle n'arrivait plus à le bouger. Il venait de se briser…_

« Finissons en une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu ne peux plus t'échapper ! Il est temps pour toi de disparaître à tout jamais ! Payes enfin pour tous tes crimes ! »

_Payer… ses crimes. Oui c'était ça… Elle baissa les yeux, observant le sol alors que ses trois bourreaux couraient vers elle, chacun tenant l'arme qui allait l'abattre. Le choc fut des plus brutaux et des morceaux de métal tombèrent au sol. Sterivia poussa un cri :_

« EKRINE ! Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Héhé… Je viens d'éviter une catastrophe majeure. »

_L'armure vola en éclats, laissant apparaître le pantalon et le haut de tissu bleu de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci avait un léger sourire alors que le groupe de Xano s'approchait de Shala. Ce fut le jeune homme qui prit la parole en commençant à la soigner :_

« Oriane ! Toujours aussi belliqueuse hein ? »

« Comment ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

« Je crois qu'au final, c'est le nom qui te conviendrait le mieux. J'ai le droit, non ? Laisse toi faire, je vais vite réparer cette jambe cassée. Nelya, tu peux venir m'aider ? »

« Aucun problème, à deux, le problème sera vite réglé. »

« Ekriné ?! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! »

_Sterivia se tenait devant la femme aux yeux rouges. Celle-ci mit un genou au sol respectueusement, fermant les yeux avant de dire :_

« Je suis là pour aider à une discussion entre les Rois et le Joker Blanc. »

« Tu… Tu me trahis ? Ekriné… Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non… Je ne vous trahis pas mademoiselle Sterivia, simplement, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on ne veut plus de morts… qui pèse sur la conscience. »

_Oui… C'est vrai. Personne dans cet endroit ne voulait tuer sans réelles raisons. Rocagiri tremblait de colère en regardant Shala qui se faisait soigner. ELLE, elle avait une raison de vouloir tuer cette femme aux longs cheveux violets ! Elle allait l'exterminer et la réduire en bouillie ! Shala ne disait plus rien, ses yeux froncés alors qu'elle regardait Ekriné :_

« Elle semble… t'écouter, Xano. Et… »

« Arrête de parler un peu Oriane, c'est bon. Tu en as assez fait. Tu as faillit commettre une bêtise en affrontant les trois Rois. Heyrisi et Ekriné veulent bien parler, cela pourra nous aider pour discuter avec Gigana. »

« Xano… Oriane n'est qu'un nom fictif, une pure imagination, je suis Shala, je suis celle qui crée l'Armageddon… »

« Mais tu n'as pas ton âme d'Atout alors tu es Oriane. »

« Une vision trop simpliste mais… qui te correspond bien, Xano. Dommage que je n'ai plus envie de… »

_Elle s'arrêta de parler, une tempête se soulevant autour de tout le monde. Les yeux se posèrent sur Shala qui était en parfaite santé maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait manigancer ?! Shala poussa un profond soupir avant de dire :_

« Je crois que je vais commettre une nouvelle bêtise. »

_Prononcée de cette voix monocorde, c'était à se demander si elle croyait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. De fortes lumières, le vent aveuglant les yeux des personnes présentes, seule Shala semblait à sa place dans cet endroit. Elle s'approcha d'Ekriné lui murmurant quelques paroles dans le creux de l'oreille. Un décor apocalyptique, c'était ce qui semblait se préparer ici et pourtant, la voix d'Ekriné se fit entendre :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Shala ? Tu n'es pas… Je… »

_Un blizzard se mêla à la tempête, rendant impossible la vision ne serait-ce qu'à quelques centimètres. Tyrania et Luna s'étaient collées contre Xano, Galpha et Pandora se tenaient par la main alors que les trois sœurs se réunissaient… Mais où était Aliréna ? Shala et Ekriné se regardaient, la femme aux cheveux noirs semblant résignée :_

« Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? C'est complètement stupide. »

« A force… J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai compris ce qui se passait ici… Tu n'as plus que quelques instants à vivre. »

« Le suicide n'a jamais été une bonne chose surtout pour ça…Cet homme, le Joker Blanc, il pourrait t'aider à tout oublier. »

« Il m'a trompé avec son charme… Comment pourrais-je lui refaire confiance ? »

« Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts… »

« Elle arrive, désolée… et adieu. »

_Deux yeux bleus… et un rire que seules elles pouvaient entendre. La discussion n'avait pas quitté le cœur de la tempête, personne n'avait entendu la discussion entre les deux femmes. Ekriné prit une profonde respiration avant de voir de nombreuses entailles qui apparaissaient sur ses bras, puis ses jambes et ensuite sa tenue. Elle se retenait de crier mais le regard qu'elle lançait à Shala était celui d'une femme empreinte de pitié envers elle. Quelle… idiote. Une serre se planta dans le dos d'Ekriné, une lueur rouge s'extirpant de son corps en même temps que du sang argenté aspergeait le corps de Shala._

« Tu m'aides héhéhé. Tu n'es qu'une inconsciente. »

« J'ai fais mon choix simplement. »

_La lueur rouge traversa la tempête, s'insérant en Tyrania qui tomba à genoux. Malgré le courant et le froid, le jeune homme se mit à genoux à ses côtés pour vérifier son état. Il n'avait pas remarqué cette lueur mais Tyrania lui disait que quelque chose venait de la pénétrer. La tempête s'arrêta finalement pour montrer… Le corps d'Ekriné allongé et sans vie devant Shala. Celle-ci avait du sang argenté sur une partie de son visage et ses pieds étaient devenus des serres. Un regard froid mais ce fut Sterivia qui s'écria :_

« EKRINE ! Ekriné ! S'il te plaît ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Cette tempête… »

« C'était toi Oriane ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! POURQUOI ?! »

_Xano s'était redressé, s'approchant de Shala en oubliant Tyrania. Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. Il avait tout fait depuis le début pour calmer le jeu et elle… Elle… ELLE VENAIT DE FAIRE CA ?! Ce n'était même pas une claque qui vint percuter la joue de Shala mais le poing du jeune homme. La femme aux cheveux violets s'écroula au sol en roulant sur plusieurs mètres :_

« Nous n'étions pas venus pour commettre plus de MEURTRES ! Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Répond moi ! »

_Il voulait une réponse car sinon, il allait perdre son self-control. En fait non, c'était déjà fait ! A quoi ça servait à la jeune femme de faire une telle chose ?! A quoi ça lui était utile ?! Il avait pensé qu'Oriane n'avait pas tué Granor mais maintenant… Il avait la vérité devant ses yeux ! Ekriné était belle et bien morte ! Shala ne se relevait pas, visage tourné vers le sol pour ne pas avoir en face d'elle les yeux vairons de Xano._

« Vous… Vous êtes moqués de nous… Vous avez profité de notre crédulité… Vous avez profité d'Ekriné… D'abord Granor… puis Orvonix… et maintenant Ekriné ! »

_Des trémolos dans la voix, le sol s'était mis à trembler autour de Sterivia. Sa hache était maintenant devenue difforme alors que ses cheveux bougeaient dans les airs. Sa colère et sa tristesse semblaient contagieuses : Rocagiri et Iglaré étaient elles aussi en pleurs et se préparaient pour commettre l'irréparable._

« Joker Blanc… Tu es le pire être qui existe en ce monde… Nous pensions que Giradès était un être des plus infâmes mais nous voyions que vous vous concurrencez en vilénie… Vous…Vous… utilisez les techniques les plus basses pour arriver à vos fins ! Venir en prétendant que vous voulez discuter et puis commettre ça… Pour le dieu Originel, NOUS NE VOUS LAISSERONS PLUS VIVRE ! »

_Toute tentative de paix venait de disparaître… à cause de cette femme qui ne voulait pas se relever. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque foi fallait-il que quelqu'un fasse une bêtise ? Dire qu'il… Dire qu'il pensait vraiment que tout se passerait bien pour une fois. Il n'avait pas le choix… Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il murmura à Shala d'une voix trouble :_

« Oriane… Je… Expliques toi… Tu me détestes tant au point de ruiner tout ce que je veux faire ? Tu me hais avec tellement d'ardeur ? »

« Toi… Tu es comme les humains… Je voulais y croire… Et pourtant… Pandora était un objet comme moi… mais elle s'en est sortie… Elle n'a pas choisie la voie de la destruction et elle a réussi à devenir une jeune adolescente mais moi… Après le coup de ton charme, je ne me fais plus d'illusions. »

« Alors à cause de moi, tu as décidé de tuer Ekriné et Granor ? »

« Pas à cause de toi... A cause de moi… Un jour, lorsque tu ne seras plus là, je retomberais entre les mains d'une personne mal-intentionnée… et je deviendrais à nouveau un objet… Je suis une arme qui n'emmène qu'à la mort. Je ne peux pas rendre heureuse les personnes autour de moi, c'est impossible. »

« Tu mens… Tu mens d'une vilaine façon. Avant ce charme, j'étais heureux avec toi… et je le suis toujours même sans le charme simplement… Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de vouloir rester seule dans ton coin. »

« Désolée Xano… Désolée… Si seulement… J'étais plus forte. »

_Il lui en voulait tant et tout s'était brisé. Les Rois allaient combattre jusqu'à la mort sauf si Gigana arrivait à temps mais est-ce que ça allait être le cas ? Et puis… Heyrisi n'était toujours pas revenue. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Shala, lui tournant le visage pour le voir. Elle fermait ses yeux pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Même si… Elle venait de faire une telle chose. Elle devait la protéger. C'était l'une de ses Reines. A ce moment là, il n'avait aucun sentiment joyeux en lui : De l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, de la confusion, tout se mélangeait mais il savait quoi faire mais après…Ses trois Reines s'étaient mises devant lui. Pandora, Galpha et Aliréna reculaient pour ne pas se mêler à la bataille. Il était temps de se battre… encore et toujours… inlassablement._


	43. Chapitre 43 : Faiblesse

**Chapitre 43 : Faiblesse**

« Cette fois-ci… Je le sais bien… qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Tyrania, Luna, Nelya… Je vais vous aider. Pandora et Galpha ? Vous voulez nous prêter main-forte ? »

_Les deux adolescentes hochèrent la tête avant de venir l'entourer. Galpha eut un petit sourire, faisant apparaître quatre pattes jaunes à partir de son dos. Du côté de Pandora, elle disparaissait peu à peu dans l'ombre comme un spectre. Il se tourna vers Aliréna, se demandant si elle allait venir les épauler ou non._

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Xano ? »

« Simplement savoir si je te demande de protéger Oriane ou non. Tu veux venir nous aider ou alors tu penses que c'est inutile ? »

« Le mieux serait que je reste avec Shala. Je vais lui parler un peu en tête à tête. »

« Comme tu veux… Surveille la. Malgré son… acte, elle reste ma Reine. »

_Vraiment… Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix. Il devait lui faire confiance comme il faisait confiance à Oriane pour ce geste. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de faire une telle chose inutilement. Elle avait sûrement une idée en tête. Alors que Shala était couchée au sol sans relever le visage, des racines allèrent l'entourer et elle poussa un cri :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Descendez moi ! »

« Oriane… Tu vas partir un peu pendant que l'on combat. »

« Mais je peux me battre ! »

« Oriane… Tu as déjà commis assez de bêtises. Maintenant, Aliréna… »

_ARGGGGGGG ! Elle détestait quand il parlait comme ça ou qu'il prenait des ordres contraires à ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devait rester ici et combattre les Rois ! Mais… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ces foutues racines ! Ses yeux rageurs se posaient sur Aliréna pour l'intimer de la relâcher mais la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds ne semblait même pas apeurée par elle. Elles s'éloignèrent de la zone de combat, les trois filles se mettant à crier :_

« NON ! Elle va rester ici ! »

« Pour ça… Il faudra nous passer sur le corps. Et… Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous mesdemoiselles. Je suis vraiment confus… et peut-être faux jeton mais je ne peux pas vous laisser la tuer malgré son acte. Je ne le cautionne pas mais je ne peux pas la laisser entre vos mains. Oriane reste une amie malgré son caractère. »

_Pour leur montrer qu'il tenait à la jeune femme, il fit apparaître ses deux ailes de coton, un léger sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Tyrania et Luna à ses côtés, Galpha, Nelya et Pandora en seconde ligne, il n'avait rien à craindre. Ils étaient six contre trois…et les Rois étaient déjà moins puissants qu'auparavant. Cela n'allait pas être trop difficile._

« LACHE MOI AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE ! »

« Je n'en ferais rien. Nous sommes à une bonne centaine de mètres de la scène du combat. Et si nous discutions toi et moi ? »

_Aliréna s'était assise sur le cocon de racines entourant Shala, son visage semblant inexpressif contrairement à son habitude. L'ancienne Atout commençait à perdre patience avec cette femme et elle lui cria dessus à nouveau :_

« Je vois pas en quoi je devrais discuter avec toi ! Tu as intérêt à me lâcher sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu continueras d'essayer de te suicider ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! »

_Aliréna se leva du cocon, venant s'accroupir pour être à moindre distance de Shala. Elle arrêtait d'être inexpressive, elle aussi semblait assez en colère maintenant. Les yeux bleus d'Aliréna se posèrent sur la jeune femme avant de lui donner une violente baffe :_

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile avec moi, Shala. »

« Toi… Si tu me libères, tu es une femme morte ! »

« Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même… Une ombre… Tu penses que je suis stupide ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Tu veux une seconde claque ? Shala… Ce n'est pas parce que le Joker Blanc avait un charme que tu dois lui en vouloir. Rappelle toi que ce charme est MON œuvre. Si tu as une personne que tu dois détester, c'est moi. Mais il n'a jamais penser à toi comme l'Arme que tu étais, comme il n'a jamais penser à Pandora comme un Bouclier. Vous n'êtes pas des objets à ses yeux et tu le sais très bien alors arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même. » 

« Ne fais pas semblant de me connaître, pauvre femme ! »

« Au sujet de Pandora… Tu sais qu'elle risque sa vie en ce moment même ? Rocagiri n'aura aucune pitié pour cette pauvre adolescente. »

_Pandora… Pandora… Si l'adolescente était en danger, alors elle devait aller l'aider ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, tentant de cracher des flammes pour brûler les racines mais elle n'arrivait même pas à tourner la tête. Aliréna lui donna une nouvelle claque avant de reprendre :_

« Tu as envie de la protéger ? De venir l'aider ? Alors pourquoi comptes-tu essayer d'éteindre ton existence ? Car tu es quelqu'un capable de détruire des royaumes à elle seule ? »

_Comment elle arrivait à lire complètement dans son esprit ?! Cette femme n'était pourtant pas comme Nelya ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'Aliréna n'était pas capable de deviner ses pensées alors pourquoi elle connaissait tout ça ?! Elle ne l'avait dit à personne pourtant ! Sa colère disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à de l'amertume :_

« Arrête tes conneries. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de causer autant de morts… depuis tellement de millénaires… »

« Je ne risque pas, je ne suis pas belliqueuse et j'aime rarement me battre. Je préfère plutôt la paix et la tranquillité pour me reposer. Néanmoins, le suicide n'est pas la meilleure solution. Même si on est seule et désespérée, il faut toujours garder espoir. »

« Quel discours pathétique et chimérique… »

« Mais il est véridique. Je tiens à te signaler que si tu veux protéger Pandora, ce n'est pas en perdant ton âme véritable et donc celle de Reine que tu y arriveras. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux secourir Pandora… Je suis anormale comme femme. Je suis trop… »

« Peut-être parce que certains liens vous relient toutes les deux ? »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

_Les racines disparaissaient, Shala allant s'asseoir en se massant les deux bras. Elle semblait démotivée maintenant à combattre pour aller les rejoindre. Elle était plutôt intéressée par les dires d'Aliréna. Qu'est-ce que cette femme savait ? Quels liens entre elle et Pandora ?_

« Disons simplement que toi et Pandora êtes plus proches que tu ne le penses. »

« Je ne comprend pas… Vraiment pas… Pandora et moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps ? »

« Toi et Pandora, vous êtes tout simplement des sœurs. Tu es l'aînée des deux. »

« Que… Que… QUOI ?! »

_Elle lui cria dessus de toutes ses forces avant de lui sauter dessus, la plaquant au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?! Elle et Pandora ? Des sœurs ?! Elle blaguait ou quoi ?! Elle se foutait de sa gueule jusqu'au bout !_

« Toi et Pandora, vous êtes deux sœurs. »

« Et pourquoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?! »

« Réfléchis un peu… Tu es l'Arme et elle est le Bouclier. »

« Nous sommes… deux objets… »

« Vous avez toujours été utilisées par les humains et vous avez voué du dégoût envers eux pendant tellement de millénaires… »

« Du dégoût ? Pandora ne semblait pas les détester. »

« Non… Elle a accepté sa condition d'objet mais d'une manière différente à toi. »

_Pandora… était sa sœur. Sa sœur cadette… Etait-ce… pour ça qu'elle commençait à apprécier la jeune fille ? Ce n'était pas impossible mais alors… Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Et pourquoi elle ne s'en rappelait plus après tout ce temps ?!_

« Est-ce que… tu dis la vérité ? »

« Oui. Pandora est ta sœur et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai. Rappelle toi que je suis au courant de bon nombre de choses. »

« Alors il faut que j'aille l'aider. Elle… Elle a besoin de moi ! »

« Je ne t'arrêterais pas mais avant, je veux être sûre que tu fasses le bon choix : Penses-tu être capable de tenir mentalement dorénavant ? Qu'importe ce qui se passera dans l'avenir ? »

« Je ne vais pas mourir avant de lui avoir dit que j'étais sa sœur. Après le combat contre les Rois, je lui dirais tout. »

« Et tu crois qu'elle réagira comment ? Tu t'es montrée assez patibulaire depuis tellement de temps. Tu es assez effrayante. »

« Je réglerais ce problème en temps voulu. »

« Comme tu le désires… Puisque je ne peux plus te retenir, je vais donc venir te rejoindre et les aider contre les Rois. »

_Les deux femmes se levèrent l'une après l'autre. Shala observa Aliréna pendant quelques secondes avant de tendre sa main droite. La femme aux cheveux blonds l'observa, avant de faire un petit sourire, tendant peu à peu sa main :_

« Pourquoi ce geste ? »

« Même si tu restes très voir trop mystérieuse… Je dois te remercier pour ça. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ta loyauté et puis… J'ai l'impression que tu ne mens pas. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce sujet. Je suis toujours très proche du Joker Blanc et cela depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré. »

_Les deux mains se joignirent pour se serrer. Les deux femmes se mirent à courir en direction de la bataille. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard, de toute façon, cette discussion n'avait prise que cinq à dix minutes grand maximum. Ca ne pouvait pas être terminé aussi rapidement ! Shala semblait plus apaisé, son regard s'étant adouci._

_Pandora était sa sœur : C'était donc pour ça qu'elle aimait voir la jeune fille qui évoluait. Du stade d'objet servant à se protéger, elle était devenue peu à peu une véritable humaine aux côtés de Xano. Heureusement que ce dernier n'était pas un salopard… Heureusement que Xano n'était pas comme ça. Il avait tout fait pour la rendre plus humaine… Après tout ça, elle allait s'excuser envers le jeune homme. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus mourir avec une telle chose ancrée dans son crâne ! Xano avait perdu sa mère, Tyrania aussi… Mais elle… Elle ne voulait pas perdre son unique sœur !_

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi les Rois ? Faibles et impuissantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Aucune moquerie, il ne faisait que constater la vérité devant ses yeux. Lui-même n'avait aucune blessure grâce aux interventions de Pandora et Tyrania. Elles restaient toujours proches de lui, prêtes à le défendre de chacun des coups qu'il allait recevoir. Pandora semblait assez blessée mais elle avait voulu continuer le combat tandis que Galpha faisait de son mieux pour contenir la puissance de Rocagiri. Comme elle était capable de créer et de projeter de l'eau, elle était son ennemie. Qui aurait put croire que l'Excuse était assez forte pour tenir tête à l'une des quatre Rois._

« Pandora, s'il te plaît. Ecoute moi, reste en retrait. Tu n'as pas vu dans l'état que tu es ? »

« Ce … Ce n'est pas un problème ! Je peux continuer à te protéger et à me battre ! »

« Pandora… Ecoute cet imbécile. Dès qu'il s'agit de protéger, il sait ce qu'il faut faire. De plus, les trois rois sont déjà dans un sale état, nous n'avons plus besoin que tu risques plus longtemps ta vie. »

« Mademoiselle… Tyrania. »

_La femme borgne déposa une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à obéir et la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et dorés fit finalement quelques pas en arrière. Elle disparue subitement à quelques mètres, les yeux roses de Nelya se tournant vers Xano et Tyrania._

« Je l'ai aidé… tout simplement. »

« Tu as bien fait, Nelya. Je t'en remercie. Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? »

« Disons que… Je n'ai pas vraiment ma place ici. Je ne suis pas capable d'utiliser l'énergie du soleil pour attaquer alors… Je suis un peu inutile. Je m'en excuse, Xano. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Si tu veux, tu peux te retirer. »

« Je vais faire cela et en même temps soigner les quelques blessures de Pandora. »

_Et voilà, ils descendaient maintenant à quatre contre trois. Il observa Luna, la jeune femme ayant de nombreuses blessures mais pourtant, elle restait debout, droite et fière comme la princesse qu'elle était. Elle était tenace, elle était forte, elle était sublime… Néanmoins, elle haletait et ça ne plaisait pas au jeune homme qui s'approcha d'elle._

« Si il faut, vas te reposer toi aussi. »

« Et puis quoi encore, Xano ? Laisser Tyrania voler la vedette ? Même si elle est capable de riposter et de blesser salement Sterivia et Iglaré, je suis capable de me soigner et de contenir toutes ces attaques. De plus, je suis loin d'être faible alors recule et laisse moi me battre ! »

_Ces femmes ne s'arrêtaient jamais ?! Accompagnées du Joker Blanc, elles utilisaient toutes leurs attaques sur elles. Sterivia et Iglaré était déjà fatiguées mais elle… Elle était toujours debout et elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre comme ça ! Elle était peut-être la plus petite des Rois mais elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Pas avant d'en avoir emmener plusieurs avec elle ! Ses deux tresses frappèrent le sol avec violence, comme des battements de tambour. Elle allait créer une fissure et les emmener jusqu'au centre de cet endroit !_

« Rocagiri, calme toi ! »

« Ecoute nous ! Nous ne sommes pas… »

« Si nous ne faisons rien, ils vont nous tuer ! C'est ce que vous voulez ? On doit vivre si on veut revoir le Dieu Originel un jour ! Je veux le revoir ! Je veux qu'il redonne la vie à Granor et à Gaiarma et puis à Orvonix et aussi Ekriné et Zipou et et… Birébot ! »

« C'est ce que nous voulons toutes les trois… »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas assez fortes sans notre grande sœur. »

« Heyrisi… Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

_Cette voix… Les trois filles se tournèrent vers la droite, remarquant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle était accompagnée de Miviari et de Gigana, la personne encapuchonnée de blanc. Heyrisi fit exploser une bulle de chewing-gum, mordillant avec nervosité avant de dire avec lenteur :_

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivées à temps, Gigana. »

« Je ne parlais pas de cela… J'ai cru en ce que tu disais alors pourquoi mes sœurs sont blessées. Est-ce une… ? »

_Des morceaux de robe blanche se déchirèrent au niveau des pieds, laissant apparaître deux jambes recouvertes d'herbe verte. Xano se mit instinctivement en position de défense tandis que les autres femmes faisaient de même. Pour la première fois, il apercevait quelque chose sous cette capuche… Deux yeux dorés… Deux yeux qui le regardaient avec fureur. Heyrisi positionna une main devant le visage de Gigana avant de dire :_

« Non ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas une trahison. Simplement, nous devons unir nos forces. Shala n'est pas responsable de la mort de Granor et Orvonix. »

« Alors c'est quoi ça Heyrisi ?! »

_Rocagiri venait de s'adresser à elle avec colère, lui montrant le corps sans vie d'Ekriné. Heyrisi ouvrit en grand la bouche, laissant s'échapper son chewing-gum avant de tenter de balbutier quelque chose mais Rocagiri la coupa aussitôt :_

« C'est Shala qui a tué Ekriné ! Et devant nos yeux ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais d'eux mais tu t'es complètement trompée ! Ils sont nos ennemis, NOS ENNEMIS ! »

_Tout le monde était là… Gigana, Heyrisi, Miviari, les trois Rois… De l'autre côté, Xano se concentrait pour fermer quelques blessures des trois femmes avec lui. Il fut rejoint par le reste du groupe, semblant étonné de revoir les quatre autres femmes. Huit contre six… Et surtout… Cela ne promettait rien de bon._


	44. Chapitre 44 : Naissance

**Chapitre 44 : Naissance**

« Est-ce vrai ? Si c'est le cas… Je vais devoir… »

_Les yeux dorés de Gigana disparurent alors que sa respiration se faisait entendre. Il était facile de voir qu'elle cherchait à reprendre son calme pour éviter de s'énerver. Heyrisi elle-même semblait assez stupéfaite tandis que Miviari restait calme._

« Shala n'a pas tué Granor ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Regardez ça ! Miviari, montre leur. »

_La femme au visage entièrement blanc hocha la tête, faisant sortir les plumes de coton blanches. Shala poussa un petit cri de surprise : Depuis quand avaient-elles ces plumes avec elles ?! Elle regarda les personnes de son groupe, confuse et un peu gênée. Xano passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs avant de dire :_

« Je ne… comprend pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Ce sont des plumes de Shala non ? Alors où est la différence ? »

« Là-dedans. »

_Miviari cligna des yeux, les plumes se mettant à léviter au-dessus de sa main. Certaines furent entourées d'une aura blanche tandis que d'autres d'une aura noire. L'être sous la robe blanche se retourna pour regarder à son tour tout en murmurant :_

« Il y a une énergie malsaine… qui me rappelle bien beaucoup celle d'une certaine personne. Il y a des explications qui vont être nécessaires. »

« Je me fous royalement de ça ! Qu'on ne me dise pas qu'on va lui pardonner après tout ce qu'elle a fait ! Si vous ne voulez pas, je vais m'en occuper ! »

_Rocagiri poussa un cri strident, faisant apparaître d'énormes pieux de terre autour d'elle. Les pieux se détachèrent du sol, se dirigeant vers Shala. Pandora se positionna devant la jeune femme aux cheveux violets mais un mur fait de lianes apparut pour les protéger._

« Ta grande sœur a dit quelque chose, Rocagiri. Tu ferais bien de l'écouter. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres, toi ! »

« Rocagiri… Nous n'allons pas les attaquer… Mais Shala a intérêt à très bien s'expliquer si elle ne veut pas que le Joker Blanc disparaisse tout de suite. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire… »

_Aliréna soupira, faisant disparaître les murs de lianes devant Shala et Pandora. Elle posa son regard saphir sur l'ancienne Atout, fronçant les sourcils. Si elle ne le faisait pas, alors elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix et elle le ferait elle-même. Xano remarqua qu'étrangement, Pandora restait près de Shala. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre elles ?_

« Shala… Ne me force pas. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront étonnés d'apprendre ce que je t'ai raconté il y a quelques minutes. Qu'en pense-tu Pandora ? »

« Je ne pensais pas… que c'était possible. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Shala…Dis leur… Et raconte aussi ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Granor et Ekriné. Tu ne peux pas me tromper. »

_L'ancienne Atout baissa le regard, ne voulant pas avoir en face d'elle les yeux pétillants et verts de Pandora qui n'attendait que ça. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux violets, utilisant un doigt pour les enrouler autour de ce dernier. Puis finalement, elle prononça d'une voix très faible au fur et à mesure :_

« Pandora et moi… »

_Pandora et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Tyrania grogna, lui criant de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Elle détestait ça par-dessus tout. Voyant que Tyrania lui hurlait dessus, Shala fit de même :_

« PANDORA ET MOI SOMMES SŒURS ! TU AS ENTENDU MAINTENANT ?! »

_Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Aliréna et Pandora, l'adolescente s'enfonçant dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui semblait vraiment confuse. C'était assez bizarre de savoir qu'elle était capable d'être autant gênée. Xano se rappelait la jeune femme assez perverse sur les bords. Enfin… C'était quand même lors du charme et peut-être que Shala n'était plus comme ça mais il y avait toute une différence avec la femme qui était si hautaine et si violente dans ses paroles. Tyrania sembla surprise, Luna faisant de même tandis que Nelya restait muette comme à son habitude. Galpha s'écria de joie, allant vers Pandora pour la féliciter d'avoir trouvé sa sœur. Quand à Xano… Il regardait Aliréna :_

« Tu connais énormément de choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien plus que tu ne le crois, DornRek… Bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Cela n'explique pas en quoi Shala n'est pas responsable de la mort de Granor et d'Ekriné. »

_Gigana venait de couper le petit moment de tendresse entre les deux sœurs, Shala retirant Pandora de ses bras avant de s'avancer vers l'être à la robe blanche et au visage caché par la capuche de même couleur. Les trois Rois se mirent rapidement devant elle comme pour lui interdire de faire un pas de plus._

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! »

« M'expliquer devant votre sœur. »

« Ou plutôt essayer de la tuer ?! On ne te laissera pas faire ! »

« Restez en arrière, Sterivia, Iglaré, Rocagiri. Vous êtes déjà assez blessées. Miviari et Heyrisi, occupez vous d'elles. Pour ma part, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec eux. »

« Mais mais mais… »

« Ecoutez moi, ça suffit. Heyrisi, Miviari, prenez les. »

_Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, empoignant les trois filles. Heyrisi lança un petit regard inquiet à Gigana puis à Xano. Elle espérait que tout allait se passer comme il le fallait, c'était une nécessité si ils voulaient avoir une chance contre Giradès !_

« Nous voilà donc seuls… Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, je ne vous attaquerais pas. Quand à mon léger énervement auparavant, cela s'explique par le fait que je ne veux pas voir mes sœurs blessées. Si vous pouvez patienter pendant quelques secondes, je vais enterrer Ekriné. »

« Si vous … voulez, on peut vous donner un coup de main. »

« Vous êtes nos… ennemis. C'est ainsi que ça se passe. Pourquoi un ennemi m'aiderait-il ? Faites comme vous le désirez, je n'ai pas d'envies belliqueuses. Quand aux paroles de Shala, elles devront attendre. »

_Gigana souleva le corps d'Ekriné en le tenant avec ses deux mains tandis que Xano marchait à ses côtés. Le groupe restait en arrière, toutes parlant à Shala et à Pandora au sujet de leurs relations. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention de la foule mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Surtout que Pandora était si heureuse !_

« Tu es entouré de beaucoup de femmes, Joker Blanc. Sais-tu que le Dieu Originel a préféré donner autant de pouvoirs aux femmes simplement à cause de l'ennui ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Il s'ennuyait ? »

« Disons simplement… que le Dieu Originel était quelqu'un d'assez singulier. De ce que je sais, il n'a jamais réussi à aimer quelqu'un. Il avait un gros souci de morale, chose assez rarissime chez ceux qui possèdent le pouvoir. »

« Je comprend… Non… Enfin, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret. »

_Ils arrivaient finalement devant une tombe faite entièrement de métal. Un instant, il se rappela l'existence de Birébot… et pour cause : C'était celle de ce dernier. Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la phrase de Xano, Gigana prononça :_

« Birébot fut la première machine à exister. Même si cela ne se voyait pas vraiment, il était doué de sentiments humains et il était comme un jouet pour mes sœurs. Alors que les humains mettaient des millions d'années à progresser pour créer les machines servant à la guerre ou à la vie quotidienne. »

« Et Ekriné était quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme était ? »

« Elle était là pour protéger mes sœurs. Des huit Atouts avec nous, elle était la plus aguerrie. Elle savait se battre comme une démone mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle ne pensait qu'au combat, c'était même le contraire. Elle sortait ses cimeterres qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. »

« Au final… Nous avons tué tellement de personnes… et cela pour… éliminer Giradès. Malar… est un enfoiré de première ! »

_Gigana ne répondit pas à cette critique. Elle déposa le corps sans vie d'Ekriné à côté de la tombe de métal, relevant ses deux manches pour faire apparaître des mains gantées de blanc. Le reste de ses bras était aussi recouvert d'un tissu blanc avec quelques marques noires. Sans prononcer un seul mot, la terre s'ouvrit devant les yeux étonnés de Xano, engloutissant le corps d'Ekriné avant de se refermer aussitôt. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'ouverture. Gigana… avait fait ça avec une telle facilité. En y pensant, cette capuche blanche était relativement grosse… Elle avait une tête deux ou trois fois plus importante que celle d'un humain normal !_

« Malheureusement, je ne sais pas produire de la glace. Je demanderais à Iglaré de créer une statue bien qu'elle ne sera jamais aussi belle qu'une statue produite par Orvonix. »

« Je peux… tenter si vous le voulez. »

« Pourquoi tant de sympathie pour moi et ceux qui ont de l'importance ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la sympathie… Simplement… Si je peux éviter de tuer d'autres personnes, j'aimerais que ça soit possible. »

_Les yeux dorés l'observèrent longuement, le jugeant sur son physique et ses paroles. Cet homme… avait les mêmes intentions qu'elle et ses sœurs. Est-ce qu'il mentait ? Si c'était le cas, ça poserait un problème mais si ce n'était pas le cas… alors… peut-être qu'ils pouvaient parler tous les deux._

« Joker Blanc, tu as ton importance dans ton monde… mais ici, c'est moi qui règne… »

« Hein ? Et en quoi ? Enfin… Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de me dire ça. »

« Je veux simplement te signaler que je suis l'entité la plus puissante de ce monde. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je ne vais pas dans ton monde ou alors le domaine céleste ? Je ne pense pas… Est-ce que toi et moi pouvons discuter seuls ? »

« Ah non ! Je refuse ! Là où il va, je viens avec lui ! »

« Tyrania… Peut-être que… »

« Non, non et non ! Tu es trop stupide, Xano ! Si elle veut te piéger en t'isolant du reste, elle pourrait te tuer tranquillement ! »

« Est-elle toujours comme ça ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, lui tapotant la tête avec tendresse. Elle grogna, lui rappelant qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Ca lui donnait l'impression d'être une enfant pour lui ! Or, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas ! Gigana ne dit rien du tout, observant la scène de ses yeux dorés. Finalement, Tyrania poussa un profond soupir de tristesse._

« S'il te plaît, Xano… Arrête de tout faire dans notre dos. Je suis là… Nous sommes toutes là ! Laisse nous venir avec toi. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais à Gigana. »

« Fais comme tu le désires… bien que le mieux serait que tu sois le seul au courant… ou alors, tu peux faire venir cette femme aux cheveux dorés. Tyrania, c'est cela si je ne me trompe pas. Quand aux autres… Elles ne semblent pas aussi proches de toi. »

« Alors, c'est décidé, je viens avec Xano ! Comme ça, je pourrais le protéger au cas où tu ferais quelque chose de bizarre. »

« Comme tu le désires. Je ne t'emmènerais pas dans une dimension, je n'en suis pas capable et je n'en vois pas le besoin. Nous allons simplement marcher. »

_Xano salua le reste des femmes, leur demandant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. C'était stupide de les laisser seules mais il savait qu'elles pourraient se défendre. Shala était maintenant surmotivée pour combattre et surtout, elle avait un nouveau but dans son existence. Tyrania alla prendre la main de Xano dans la sienne alors que Gigana se mettait à marcher d'un pas lent en direction du nord. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun ne prit la parole, que ça soit elle, Xano ou Tyrania. Le duo ne discutait même pas entre eux tandis que Gigana avançait sans un bruit. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, se retournant vers Xano et Tyrania :_

« Je pense qu'ici, nous serons tranquilles. Mes sœurs ont perdue la mémoire il y a de cela des millénaires et moi-même, je suis assez embrouillée dans mes pensées. Mes sœurs se trompent : C'est en cet endroit précis que je suis née… C'est là que j'ai obtenu la vie. »

« Tu as été crée aussi par le Dieu Originel ? »

« C'est exact. Ce monde est celui qui a été façonné des mains du Dieu Originel. Connais-tu son nom ? Le Dieu Originel se nomme Charkrowos. »

« Un nom comme ça, il a dû aller le chercher très loin… »

« Ne te moque pas de ce dernier. Je suis sa première création… terrestre dira t-on. Savais-tu que le monde dans lequel tu es né n'a pas été créé par Charkrowos mais par Juperus ? Ton monde est même à l'origine de la haine de Giradès. »

« Tu m'as l'air autant au courant qu'Aliréna. »

« Peut-être… Peut-être… Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Mais auparavant, est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne pas te moquer ? »

« Me moquer de quoi ? »

« Je ne suis qu'une enfant… Une adolescente. Peut-être que mon caractère ne fait pas penser à cela… Peut-être que mes paroles montrent que je suis grande… mais ne juge pas ma personne par rapport à mon apparence. »

_Il haussa les épaules, Tyrania souriant de toutes ses dents. Ainsi… Gigana avait honte de son physique ? C'était toujours bon à savoir. Lentement, les deux mains gantées de blanc prirent la capuche avant de l'abaisser. Deux longues tresses blanches avec deux anneaux dorés touchèrent le sol, deux yeux dorés se présentant à lui. Elle semblait assez juvénile, c'était vrai mais sa beauté était irréelle et Xano eut un petit pincement au cœur en la regardant. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais… Gigana était vraiment belle. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentit en ce moment mais autre chose. La robe blanche tomba sur le sol, laissant apparaître le corps de Gigana. Poitrine normale voir un peu faible, des ronds rouges, bleus et gris dessinés dessus, toute sa tenue semblait être en une seule partie. Elle avait quelques lignes sur le corps et portait deux bracelets aux mains, aux épaules et au niveau des oreilles. Tyrania remarqua le comportement de Xano et poussa un grognement en lui tirant l'oreille :_

« T'arrête ça tout de suite, imbécile. Je t'autorise même pas à la regarder si c'est pour rester bouchée bée comme un idiot devant elle ! »

« Aie, aie, aie ! Mais je pensais à rien de mal ! C'est bon ! Aie ! Mais arrête ! »

« A part les Atouts et mes sœurs, vous êtes les premiers à voir qui je suis. Je m'appelle Gigana et dans la prophétie, je ne suis qu'un Roi. Dans la réalité, je suis simplement l'ange de Charkrowos. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ce titre me convient amplement. »

« Et en quoi il consiste ? »

« En rien… En rien du tout. Mais il faut parler de choses sérieuses dorénavant : D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu voudrais que moi et mes sœurs s'allions à toi pour affronter Malar, c'est cela ? Ou alors je me trompe ? »

« C'est ce que… J'aimerais faire oui. »

« Mais je te signale que tu as causé des morts… des morts très importantes. Même si tu y étais obligé, sans ces morts, la puissance de feu serait accrue. Sais-tu pourquoi nous travaillons pour Malar ? Car nous avons perdu notre liberté. »

« J'aurais dut m'en douter… Comme les autres, il doit vous menacer ou vous manipuler. »

« Ici, ce n'est pas de la manipulation mais tu as raison. Il m'a bel et bien menacé. Sais-tu que comparée à lui, je pourrais facilement l'écraser ? »

_Hein ? L'adolescente aux yeux dorés était vraiment aussi forte ? C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, il avait cette impression de surpuissance qui émanait d'elle. Il devait à tout prix la convaincre de l'épauler ! Voyant qu'il ne lui répondit pas, elle reprit la parole :_

« Malar n'est que le corps … humain de Giradès. Elle est capable de prendre une forme de monstre et là, je ne pourrais rien faire. Peut-être serais-je de force égale mais si nous continuons, il est certain que je perdrais le combat. Vois-tu, je suis l'une des rares personnes à être de puissance équivalente à la sienne mais je ne pense pas qu'à moi. Je pense à ce monde, à mes sœurs, aux Atouts, aux personnes qui vivent dans ce monde. J'ai une mission bien plus importante que celle de combattre. Alors je vais te poser une unique question. Répond y le plus franchement possible car tout dépendra de ce que tu me diras. DornRek, Joker Blanc, Xano Likan, pourquoi devrais-je te rejoindre ? »


	45. Chapitre 45 : Pacte

**Chapitre 45 : Pacte**

« J'ai le temps de réfléchir ? »

« Fais comme tu le désires mais sache que je pourrais discerner si tu es sincère ou non mais rien qu'avec quelques minutes avec toi, je sais que tu ne mentiras point. »

« J'ai d'abord une question… Lors… de mes séances de torture… Après elles… Quelqu'un venait me donner à boire et à manger. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir qui c'était car j'étais vraiment très affaibli… Est-ce que… »

« C'est bien moi. On ne m'avait pas demandé de te tuer, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« J'ai du mal à y croire. Malar ne vous a pas demandé de me tuer ? Je fus prisonnier pendant quasiment un mois et c'était l'un de ses Cavaliers qui m'a capturé. »

« Il voulait simplement te voir mal en point et souffrant ce que tu as été. D'un autre côté, rien ne m'interdisait de te nourrir et abreuver. »

« Oui mais… Tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire personnellement. »

« Ne me force pas à m'expliquer, Xano Likan. Je sais ce que je fais, je suis ce que je suis. Les humains sont souvent liés plus ou moins à la vilénie, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais laisser un humain le faire à ma place. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser un … »

« MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER MERDE ?! »

_Tyrania alla écraser le pied droit de Xano, le jeune homme hurlant de douleur en sautillant sur place. Gigana haussa un sourcil alors que Tyrania s'avançait vers elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés soupira :_

« Désolée… Vraiment désolée, des fois, il pose des questions complètement absurdes des fois. Il a du mal à comprendre comment ça marche les sentiments. »

« Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Simplement, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. »

« CAR ELLE EST COMME CA ! »

_Elle alla lui écraser le second pied et essayer de sautiller sans les pieds, c'était plus que difficile. Il s'écrasa au sol, Gigana murmurant :_

« Pourquoi lui faire une telle chose ? »

« Car c'est un imbécile qui a du mal à faire fonctionner son cerveau. Pendant que t'es en train de rouler sur le sol et de gémir, réfléchis à ce que tu dois dire. »

« Rien ne presse. Du moins… Cela n'est pas totalement vrai mais j'ai tout mon temps. Il faut simplement se dépêcher pour éviter de nouveaux soucis. »

_Oui c'était bien beau mais Tyrania n'y avait pas été de main morte là ! Ses deux pieds étaient dans un sale état à cause d'elle ! Il avait même quelques larmes aux yeux tandis que Tyrania se mit à genoux pour vérifier son état. Elle avait peut-être écrasés un peu trop fort._

« Hey ? Xano ? Ne fais pas ça… Montre moi tes pieds. On va utiliser mes sutras pour faire une fausse malédiction. »

« C'est inutile ! Si tu ne voulais pas que j'aie mal, il ne fallait pas faire un tel truc ! »

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu es un écervelé qui a du mal à cerner les paroles implicites d'une personne ! L'adolescente est loin d'être mauvaise ! Je devrais même… »

_Elle devait même… A travers ses yeux vairons, il remarqua que Tyrania s'était relevée. Elle se dirigea vers Gigana, celle-ci ne faisant pas un seul mouvement pour se défendre ou autre. L'ancienne Feunard posa ses mains sur son ventre, s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'aînée des quatre Rois. _

« Te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, il serait peut-être mort depuis bien plus longtemps alors… Je tiens à te remercier. »

« Il n'y en a pas besoin. Je n'ai fais que ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Oui mais quand même... Cet étourdi a foncé tête baissée dans le vide. »

« Tu l'insultes beaucoup. J'ai remarqué que tu donnais beaucoup de noms à DornRek pourtant, ces noms ne semblent pas l'affecter particulièrement. »

« Parce qu'il sait bien que je l'aime cette andouille. »

« Ah… De l'amour, c'est vrai. Moi-même, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. »

_Hum ? De quoi elle parlait ? Jamais fait ? Insulter quelqu'un que l'on aimait ? Gigana aimait quelqu'un ? Depuis quand ? Rah ! C'est sûr qu'à force de les considérer comme des ennemis, on oubliait souvent qu'ils avaient aussi des sentiments ! Ca ne devait pas être si différent pour les Rois ou les Atouts, elle avait bien remarqué avec Rocagiri._

« Ca va mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Bon, je te donne ma réponse dans cinq minutes, Gigana. »

« Fais comme tu le désires. Tyrania peut discuter avec moi si elle le veut. »

_Hein ? Elle voulait bien discuter avec elle ? Mais quand même… Elles étaient ennemies et ce n'était pas sûr qu'elles soient alliées après ça. Alors pourquoi proposer une telle chose qui pourrait peut-être très mal se finir. La jeune femme se positionna devant l'adolescente :_

« De quoi voudrais-tu parler ? »

« D'amour… Savoir ta conception de l'amour pour une personne. »

« Que quoi ? T'es vraiment sûre de vouloir parler de… CA ?! »

_Xano avait ouvert un œil, tout autant surpris que Tyrania sur les propos de Gigana. Celle-ci restait pourtant neutre, croisant les bras à hauteur de sa poitrine. Elle attendait visiblement que Tyrania se décide ou non à parler de ce sujet assez… spécial. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés se tourna vers Xano, se demandant si c'était sérieux. Il la regarda en hochant la tête positivement et elle soupira :_

« Bon… Je veux bien discuter le temps que l'autre buse se malmène le cerveau pour trouver un discours suffisamment convaincant. »

« Soit… Nous allons nous éloigner d'une quinzaine de mètres pour discuter entre femmes. »

_C'était vraiment bizarre d'entendre Gigana parler de la sorte et Tyrania ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec elle. Bon, elle n'avait rien à perdre et Xano n'était pas hors de sa vue. Elle suivit l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs, les deux femmes s'éloignant au loin tandis que Xano refermait ses yeux._

« Alors alors alors… Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? »

_Il devait se parler tout seul, il devrait trouver les mots qui pouvaient faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais bon… Il devait réfléchir à tout ça ! Il s'était remis debout, gémissant de douleur à cause de ses deux pieds endoloris. Tyrania n'y avait pas été de main morte sur ce coup ! Vraiment, quelle dingue cette femme !_

« De quoi tu veux me parler par rapport à l'amour ? »

« Simplement savoir ce que tu en penses. Je pensais que lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un, on se devait de ne pas le blesser. »

« Bof, ça marche pas comme ça ! Du moins, pas avec moi ! »

_Tyrania passa une main sur sa cicatrice traversant son œil, elle souffrait légèrement depuis qu'elle était ici. Son œil mort arrivait à lui faire mal sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Gigana s'était mise assise devant Tyrania, reprenant :_

« Cela était stupide… »

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était stupide ?! »

« De ne pas hésiter un seul instant à venir nous défier, moi et mes sœurs, lorsque la sentence pour la mort de Xano allait s'accomplir. »

« Hého ! Il allait mourir comme tu le dis ! »

« Un acte irréfléchi, autant que celui qui a emmené Xano parmi nos prisons. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, où est-ce que tu veux en venir au lieu de tourner du pot ?! »

« Disons simplement que malgré les insultes que tu portes au Joker Blanc, tu sembles l'aimer plus que de raison. »

_Tsss… Elle était vraiment trop prévisible comme femme ou quoi ?! Elle détestait quand certaines personnes lui mettaient la vérité en pleine face, c'était une chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout ! Tyrania alla s'asseoir en face de Gigana, fronçant son regard améthyste. Elle reprit d'une voix irritée :_

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Je fais rien de mal que je sache ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela… Simplement… Si lui n'hésite pas à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour combattre Malar, tu n'hésites pas à en faire autant. Alors pourquoi l'insulter ? »

« Car c'est ce qu'il mérite, voilà tout ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à cerner ce point de vue. Néanmoins… Sache que tu es la cible de Malar. Tu sembles l'irriter encore plus que le Joker Blanc. »

« Ah ? Malar n'a peut-être pas apprécier le fait que le charme n'ait pas marché sur moi et que je lui ai offert un petit cadeau lors de votre mise en scène. »

« Il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Saches que personnellement, je n'ai rien contre vous. Nos… Atouts sont morts en vous combattant mais ceux qui sont revenus avant de mourir n'arrêtaient pas de vanter votre état d'esprit. Toujours unis, prêts à se sacrifier pour le Joker Blanc, une envie d'arrêter cette bataille sans verser le sang. »

« Dis ça à Xano, il n'a jamais apprécié de se battre inutilement. Surtout qu'il semble s'inquiéter de tout le monde même de vous. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Comment ça ? »

_Gigana sembla surprise par les dernières paroles de Tyrania. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs s'inquiétait à leurs sujets ? Tyrania poussa un profond soupir, se relevant. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas devant Gigana :_

« Oui, cet idiot n'a surtout pas envie de vous voir mourir, encore moins que les Atouts. Qu'importe le fait que vous soyez super vieilles, vous ressemblez à des enfants ou dans ton cas à une adolescente. Il n'arriverait jamais à vous tuer de sang-froid. »

« Simplement… car nous ressemblons à des filles ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Complètement stupide hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'avais jamais envisagé que… le Joker Blanc était si… inquiet à notre sujet. Cela est bizarre de se dire qu'il ne veut pas nous voir mortes. »

« Et ce n'est même pas à cause du fait que vous soyez celles qui gèrent ce monde ou autre, simplement car vous êtes des filles et des enfants ! »

_Gigana ferma ses yeux : Ainsi, le Joker Blanc ne voulait pas les tuer ? Oh… Elle s'en était doutée mais parce qu'il voulait éviter des morts inutiles non pas à cause… de ça. Et Tyrania semblait vraiment sincère. Vu son caractère, elle n'était pas du genre à mentir._

« Gigana ! Gigana ! J'ai enfin ce que j'ai à te dire pour te convaincre ! »

_Gigana se releva aussitôt, passant une main devant son visage pour ne pas montrer le léger sourire qu'elle émit en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Tyrania s'était tournée vers Xano, attendant qu'il prononce son discours._

« Bon alors… Je tiens à prévenir que je ne l'ai pas écrit, qu'il y a sûrement des fautes… »

« Balance le au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! »

« Je t'écoute, Xano Likan. »

_Il posa une main sur son cœur, cherchant à ralentir ses battements. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état mais il savait qu'il jouait gros sur ce coup. Tyrania s'approcha de lui, lui tirant légèrement la joue. Elle lui murmura de se calmer, se mettant à ses côtés en croisant le bras. D'un ton solennel, il dit :_

« Alors… Pourquoi tu devrais me rejoindre ? Et bien… Pour éviter des combats dont personne ne veut. Tu l'as toi-même dit : Si Malar ne te menaçait pas, tu ne te serais jamais intéressée à nous. Enfin, déjà beaucoup trop de morts sont tombés des deux côtés. Nous avons perdu plus de la moitié des Atouts rien qu'avec nos affrontements, c'est plus qu'une hécatombe ! Nous en avons déjà assez fait de chaque côté ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulons continuer sur cette voie ! Pour ma part, je ne vous considère pas comme des ennemis. Comme avec la majorité des personnes du côté de Malar, celui-ci vous a menacé ou manipulé. Pour ma part, je ne vous ferais pas de chantage, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je veux simplement avoir le maximum de forces dans la bataille contre Giradès MAIS… Je ne vous demanderais pas de vous mettre en première ligne. Vous serez même un peu en retrait car c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes dans cette galère. Et oui, réfléchissez un peu. Si je n'étais pas né, Malar ne vous aurait jamais menacé, vous ne seriez jamais devenu mes ennemis, les Atouts ne seraient jamais morts et je ne serais pas en train de m'expliquer ! »

_Gigana ne fit aucun geste, écoutant en hochant la tête aux paroles de Xano. Tyrania restait près de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait quand le jeune homme se mettait à parler ainsi, ça lui donnait une prestance qu'il n'avait que trop rarement._

« Ainsi, ce n'est pas à vous de vous prendre les coups car vous décidez de vous allier avec moi. Si je le pouvais, si j'avais la puissance, je te demanderais même de garder Tyrania et les autres avec toi et de les mettre en sécurité mais cela est incongru de ma part. Tyrania doit même se contrôler en ce moment pour ne pas me sauter à la gorge après ce que je viens de te dire. Si nous sommes alliés, j'aimerais que ça soit côte à côte et je vous protégerais de tout mon être comme je le fais avec Pandora, Galpha, Aliréna ou mes Reines. Vous n'êtes pas mes ennemis mais vous n'êtes pas mes amis non plus. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faudra essayer d'apprendre à se connaître mais sache que je ferais tout pour que tes sœurs soient à l'abri car je ne veux pas faire couler plus de sang. Même si tu refuses ma proposition, je te demanderais simplement et à genoux si tu le désires, de bien me laisser passer et de ne pas te mettre en travers de ma route. Vous savez… Après tout ça… Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais… Ne donne pas ta réponse à cause de ce que je vais dire… Mais voilà… Disons que nous arrivons à vaincre Malar tous ensemble, j'aimerais bien vous aider à retrouver votre Dieu Originel. Il semble si important pour vous que ça serait malhonnête de ma part de ne rien faire pour vous épauler dans cette tâche. Ainsi après tout ça, Tyrania et moi, nous pourrons vous aider à le chercher. Voilà… Je crois avoir terminé, enfin je pense. »

_Il prit une respiration assez rapide, ayant terminé ce qu'il avait à dire. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs secondes, Gigana dardant son regard doré sur Xano et Tyrania. Celle-ci le félicita dans l'oreille et lui signala que ça serait avec plaisir qu'elle irait voyager avec lui à la recherche de ce Dieu Originel._

« Hum… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dois-je vraiment ne pas prendre en considération tes dernières paroles ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de cela ? »

« Je pense que même… si nous sommes ennemis, cela ne m'empêchera pas de partir à sa recherche. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser et je me demandais si… Il n'était pas capable de ramener à la vie les Atouts et ceux qui sont morts. »

« Il est vrai que dans le cas des humains, Juperus peut accomplir de telles prouesses. Dans le cas des âmes, c'est Giradès qui peut s'en occuper. »

« Et ta… réponse à ce que j'ai dit ? Est-ce que… »

« Dois-je considérer tes propos ou non ? Ceux que tu as prononcés à l'encontre du Dieu Originel ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Non. Tu ne dois pas juger mon discours uniquement par rapport à ça. Je veux que tu donnes ta réponse sur la totalité. »

« Alors je suis au regret de te signaler que… j'accepte cette proposition. Je te fais confiance et je sens que tu n'es pas un homme mauvais. Simplement, tu sembles ne pas avoir de chance dans ton existence, c'est pourquoi tous ses malheurs s'abattent sur ta personne. Ainsi, il est temps de prévenir tout le monde que dorénavant, nous serons ensembles. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous retournons voir mes sœurs et vos compagnons. Joker Blanc, est-ce que je pourrais te demander de me prendre la main ? J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. »

_Hein ? C'était une demande assez bizarre mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il allait la refuser. Il était très content de cette nouvelle alors bon, il pouvait bien faire ça. Il prit la petite main de Gigana, celle-ci restant immobile pendant une trentaine de secondes, fixant longuement Xano de ses yeux dorés. Il se sentait assez gêné et commença à rougir. Tyrania s'empêcha de grogner et de serrer les dents en les regardant. Gigana retira sa main avant de dire :_

« Merci beaucoup. Mon choix était le bon. Allons y. »

_Hein ? De quoi ? Vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Pourquoi une telle chose ? Pfiou, des fois, il se demandait si il était vraiment du même monde que les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Il avait été DornRek donc les divinités, etc, il aurait dû y être habitué mais là ce n'était pas le cas._

_Au-dessus du groupe composé des trois sœurs de Gigana, d'Heyrisi et de Miviari, une tempête de plumes de coton s'abattit sur elles, créant un sarcophage se refermant sur les cinq femmes. Quelques secondes après, Heyrisi et Miviari étaient allongées sur le sol, des entailles sur leurs corps. Elles étaient conscientes mais il n'y avait plus de trace des trois sœurs._


	46. Chapitre 46 : Menace

**Chapitre 46 : Menace**

« L'affaire est réglée les filles ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Gigana et ses sœurs viendront nous épauler pour combattre Malar ! »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Donc cela voudrait dire que… »

« Nous sommes maintenant avec six nouvelles personnes. Vous les connaissez toutes. »

« Je m'appelle Gigana et je suis l'ange de Charkrowos. »

« On le savait déjà… »

_Les yeux dorés de Gigana observèrent Aliréna, puis Shala et Pandora. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent sur Xano et Tyrania. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Nous devrions aller retrouver mes sœurs, Heyrisi et Miviari. »

« On se met en route alors. »

_Gigana reprit la main de Xano dans la sienne, la serrant pendant quelques secondes. Non… Elle en était sûre, cette main était vraiment spéciale. Elle la retira sans rien dire, Tyrania poussant un grognement avant de se coller contre le jeune homme. Elle était redevenue l'ancienne Tyrania mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être possessive. Les autres femmes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Gigana avait accomplie une telle chose mais il valait mieux peut-être ne pas poser de questions. Aliréna eut un petit rire, demandant à l'adolescente :_

« Gigana, ça te fait quelle sensation de te retrouver du même côté que moi à nouveau ? »

« Aucune en particulier. Être du côté du Joker Blanc, cela me fait envisager un futur bien plus positif que celui auquel je m'imaginais. »

« Peut-être que c'est à cause de choses plus… profondes que tu veuilles le croire ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Aliréna ? »

« Oh rien, rien du tout. »

« T'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle est du genre à toujours comploter et faire ses petits coups en douce. On ne sait rien d'elle. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas qui est réellement Aliréna ? Aliréna est… »

« La Vingtième Atout, c'est bon, Gigana. Ils le savent ! »

_Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille. Gigana fronça les sourcils pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris bien qu'elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une telle cachotterie. Shala restait près de Pandora, les deux personnes se parlant entre elles. Voir la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violet sourire et rire remplissait de joie le cœur de Xano. Vraiment, il préférait quand tout allait bien. Dès que Malar allait disparaître, tout sera bien plus calme ici._

« Vraiment… Xano, tu es le seul homme autour de bientôt plus d'une dizaine de femmes. Tu fais une seule bêtise avec l'une d'entre elles… »

« Je fais rien avec les enfants ! MERDE ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais il y a aussi Heyrisi et Miviari qui vont venir. Et Gigana est quand même une adolescente. Je te rappelle que ta première fois fut avec Shala et vous n'aviez que quinze ou seize ans tous les deux alors… »

« Arrête d'être jalouse inutilement ! »

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? »

_C'était la seconde fois que Gigana posait une telle question au sujet de Tyrania. Pour elle, la femme aux cheveux dorés restait un mystère. Pourquoi cette réaction ? C'était vraiment suspicieux. De plus, Xano n'arrêtait pas d'avoir le regard assez assombri. Bizarrement, personne n'arrivait à le remarquer à part elle._

« Xano ? Voudrais-tu bien prendre le commandement du groupe avec moi ? J'aurais quelques questions à te demander si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Heu… D'accord… Gigana. TYRANIA ! Ne te fais pas de fausses idées s'il te plaît ! »

« J'ai rien dit cette fois ! T'as pas la conscience tranquille ou quoi ? »

_ARGGGGGGGGGG ! Elle allait le rendre fou avec ça ! Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais il préféra ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps à tout ça. Il s'avança pour prendre de la distance entre lui et les autres, Gigana faisant de même. Dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle prit la parole d'une voix lente :_

« Pourquoi es-tu inquiet, Joker Blanc ? »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je le vois dans tes yeux. Dès l'instant où tu poses ton regard sur l'une de tes Reines, moi-même ou n'importe laquelle de ces femmes autour de toi, tu es songeur et triste. »

_Elle arrivait à deviner ses pensées ? Non… Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était même pas ses pensées. C'était autre chose… Son cœur ? Elle arrivait à lire son cœur ? Cela l'étonnait mais il poussa un petit soupir en murmurant :_

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Le mensonge est une mauvaise chose néanmoins, dans certains moments, il permet à certaines personnes de survivre… de leur donner un but. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu peux mieux t'exprimer ? »

« Simplement que disons que tu as une famille ou des personnes que tu aimes réellement et de tout ton âme. Tu sais qu'il y a un fort taux de probabilités que tu ne reviennes pas vivant d'une guerre dans laquelle tu vas te lancer. Qu'est-ce que tu leurs diras ? »

« Qu'elles n'ont pas à s'inquiéter. Que je ne me laisserais pas tuer et qu'un jour, je serais de retour pour elles. »

« Exactement. Même si tu sais qu'au fond de toi, tu vas mourir, tu te dois de les réconforter, de leur donner l'illusion qu'un jour, elles te verront en face d'elles une nouvelle fois. »

« Je n'aime pas ça… mais c'est la meilleure solution non ? Je veux dire… Enfin je ne sais pas trop. Je ne veux pas réfléchir ! »

« Je comprend. Je m'excuse de t'importuner avec tout ça. »

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus. Tu essayes de communiquer avec une nouvelle personne, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal. »

_Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer à ses propos tandis qu'il faisait de même. Finalement, cela avait été une petite discussion toute gentillette mais qui avait eut au moins le mérite d'exister entre eux deux. Ils retournèrent tous les deux avec le reste du groupe, Tyrania continuant de grogner comme à son habitude._

« De quoi vous avez parler ? »

« De tout et de rien… voir de rien du tout. »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je veux savoir ! »

« Non, non et non. Ca ne sert à rien, je ne dirais rien, sauf en présence de mon avocat. »

_Elle alla le mordiller à l'oreille, lui murmurant que si dès ce soir, il ne lui disait rien du tout, il allait sentir passer ses crocs le long de son corps. Il se mit à frémir de peur, Gigana et les autres femmes faisant semblant d'ignorer le couple si particulier qu'il formait avec Tyrania.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et ils rentraient dans le lieu où habitait Gigana._

« Mes sœurs doivent être déjà là. Je vais aller les chercher. Si vous voyez Miviari ou Heyrisi, signalez les que nous sommes dorénavant alliés. »

« Je crois qu'elles seront heureuses de l'apprendre. »

« Surtout Heyrisi… Elle n'a jamais réellement accepté que nous soyons avec Malar… même sous la menace. Ainsi, la boucle est bouclée. Elle donnera son maximum pour combattre Giradès et ses derniers larbins. »

« Ahhhh… Je suis moi-même content de savoir tout ça. Allez donc chercher vos sœurs, je dois aussi me préparer pour me faire pardonner. »

_Se faire pardonner de quoi ? Il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Granor et des autres. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ça. Si il commençait à se faire pardonner de tout et de rien, alors bon… Enfin, il était comme ça et c'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait chez le Joker Blanc. Gigana s'éloigna sans un mot, partant vers les chambres où ses sœurs devraient naturellement être. Elle était contente… Elle avait fait le meilleur des choix possibles._

« Xano… J'ai une question. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas dragué Gigana hein ? Je ne sais pas… Je préfère demander. »

« Mais mais mais… Vous n'en avez pas marre de parler de ça ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »

_Il croisa les bras, véritablement vexé que chacune pense ça de lui. Ce n'était pas grâce à son charme qu'il arrivait à ramener toutes ces filles autour de lui. Hein ? C'était bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Personne n'avait de réels sentiments pour lui à part Tyrania… et peut-être Luna._

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Ah oui ! Alors comme ça, Shala et Pandora, vous êtes sœurs ? Pourtant au niveau comportemental… »

« C'est Aliréna qui l'a dit à Shala qui me l'a dit ! Je me disais bien que… J'aimais bien Shala malgré son humeur. »

_Pandora semblait confuse et un peu gênée tandis que Shala détournait la tête. C'est vrai qu'au niveau du comportement, elle n'avait pas été des plus douces, il fallait bien le reconnaître. D'un autre côté, ils étaient tous au courant maintenant que Shala n'était pas responsable des nombreuses morts, du moins… Ce n'était pas bon pour elle._

« Bon… Au moins, il y a une famille réunie mais quand même Aliréna… Tu as d'autres choses aussi importantes à nous dire ? »

« Nullement. Disons simplement que lorsqu'il faut les dire, je le ferais mais à part ça, je suis muette comme une tombe et je ne prendrais pas la parole. »

« D'accord… Ah ! Gigana, tu es de re… »

_Il arrêta sa phrase avant même de la terminer, remarquant la mine assombrie de l'adolescente. Celle-ci semblait vraiment en peine et il s'approcha d'elle avec rapidité. Il y avait un souci ? Où étaient ses trois sœurs ? Heyrisi et Miviari n'étaient pas encore venues._

« Ca ne va pas ? Où sont tes sœurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Pas du tout. Xano… Tu n'as rien fait hein ? »

« Non, je te le promets ! Crois moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Je te crois… Je te crois… Mais qui alors ? Est-ce Bal ? »

« Ou alors est-ce tout simplement moi ? »

_Hein ? Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Shala, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était vraiment elle qui…_

« Et non, et non. Ca ne sert à rien de se cacher plus longtemps. Gigana, tu as été une vilaine fille. Tu ne devrais pas laisser tes petites sœurs sans défense. »

_Encore une fois, la voix semblait être celle de Shala mais maintenant, tous savaient que ce n'était pas le cas. Ses lèvres étaient restées fermées mais il était possible de voir qu'elle était contrariée, très contrariée._

« Ahhhh ! Le lien du sang qui unit deux sœurs entre elles… Dommage que tu aies appris la vérité à ce sujet, Shala. Tu étais proche de mourir. Enfin, je ne devrais pas t'appeler Shala mais plutôt Oriane non ? Shala… C'est moi. »

_Une tempête de plumes de coton se créa devant tout le monde, deux yeux bleus se montrant. Xano et les autres poussèrent un petit cri de surprise. Seule Shala ne semblait pas surprise de la personne qui apparaissait devant eux. De longs cheveux bleus, des ailes de coton, deux yeux de même couleur que la tenue… La personne qui se tenait là était la copie conforme de Shala, à part que toute la couleur violette était devenue bleue et que son sourire n'avait rien de bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

« Allons, allons… Aliréna et Oriane savaient depuis tout ce temps que ce n'était pas cette dernière qui était la meurtrière. En y réfléchissant un peu, comment une fille aussi faible qu'elle pouvait-elle avoir la force nécessaire de mettre à mal deux Atouts alors qu'elle n'a plus son âme ? Oh tiens… En parlant d'âme… Mais n'est-ce pas moi qui aie ton âme, Oriane ? Quelle sensation cela fait de… »

« La ferme. Maintenant que tu es devant nous, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. »

« M'échapper ? Allons bon… Je ne suis pas là pour vous et tu sais bien qu'en récupérant ton âme, j'ai récupéré tous tes pouvoirs. Cela serait complètement stupide de penser pouvoir me battre alors que je suis l'Arme. »

_Gigana marcha d'un pas lent en direction de cette seconde Shala. Ses yeux dorés posés sur elle, elle l'observait longuement tandis que Xano se positionna à côté de l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs. Elle prit la parole :_

« Puisque tu sembles être au service de Malar, préviens le que dorénavant, je ne serais plus de son côté. Ou alors, je devrais t'éliminer pour les personnes que tu as tuée. »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Ou alors n'est-ce pas toi qui es entravée par mes chaînes ? Tu es une petite sotte, Gigana. Tu avais la possibilité de protéger ce monde et de le défendre d'une façon admirable en tuant le Joker Blanc mais à la place… Tu as décidé de le rejoindre. Que tu es stupide… Que pensais-tu faire avec une telle chose ? »

« Simplement la meilleure des possibilités. Ce n'est pas que j'ai compris que je me fourvoyée mais j'ai revu mes ambitions. Ce n'est pas en obéissant à Giradès que je pouvais sauver mon monde. Il n'aurait jamais accepté que je fasse une telle chose... »

« Oh… Et pourtant… Et pourtant… Si je te dis que tu vas devoir quand même affronter le Joker Blanc, me crois-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu mani… Rocagiri ?! »

_3 cocons fait de plumes de coton apparurent au-dessus du sol à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. La femme aux cheveux bleus poussa un grand rire avant de s'envoler. Elle avait fait éclaté l'un des cocons pour montrer Rocagiri dans un sale état. Le second cocon et le troisième éclatèrent en morceaux pour faire apparaître Sterivia et Iglaré. Les trois filles étaient évanouies tandis que l'Arme du Dieu Originel reprenait la parole :_

« Autant te prévenir tout de suite : Ne fais ne serait-ce qu'un pas envers elles ou moi et je serais contrainte de les tuer. Ca serait stupide n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui veut les défendre à tout prix… Oh bien entendu, il en est de même pour vous tous. Bal ? Tu veux bien les empêcher de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement ? »

« Héhéhé… Comme tu le veux… Comme tu le veux… »

_Une faille dimensionnelle apparue derrière le groupe, des dizaines des bandelettes rouges sortant de la faille pour ligoter tout le monde à part Xano. Tyrania poussa un grognement, déchirant les bandelettes alors que Luna et Nelya faisaient de même. Elles retirèrent les bandelettes du reste de la troupe alors que la voix de Bal soupira :_

« Ca va être un peu plus dur que prévu. Et dire que je voulais que l'on s'amuse… »

« Et bien… Viens donc me rejoindre Bal. Tu vas m'aider à me distraire avec les ces trois petites filles au cas où… Tout le monde aimerait se joindre à la fête. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Bal ? Et toi… Shala… Non… »

« Ce que nous avons en tête ? Simplement ta mort… Gigana, devine ce que je te propose : Tu vas devoir tuer le Joker Blanc. En échange, nous laisserons la vie de tes sœurs sauves. C'est une bonne condition non ? »

_Gigana ferma les yeux. Elle ne serrait même pas les points. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était la perte de ses sœurs… ou alors la mort du Joker Blanc. Elle s'éloigna lentement de Xano, faisant une dizaine de pas avant de se retourner vers lui._

« Joker Blanc… DornRek… ou tout simplement Xano Likan. Excuse moi de te trahir seulement après quelques minutes. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Ca ne fait rien du tout. »

_Il lui fit un léger sourire, l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs baissant la tête. Tyrania et les autres arrivaient pour venir aider le jeune homme mais celui-ci disparu subitement en même temps que Gigana. Seule la voix de Xano se fit entendre, une voix troublée mais qui se voulait neutre, une voix qui rappelait celle qu'il avait pris lors du combat contre les trois Rois :_

« Je m'occupe de ça… personnellement. »


	47. Chapitre 47 : Indifférence

**Chapitre 47 : Indifférence**

« Pompompom. Et je m'occupe comment de vous toutes ? »

« Bal… Essaies d'être un peu plus sérieux. »

_La femme aux longs cheveux bleus observa les trois cocons qu'elle surveillait. De son côté, Bal avait son regard posé sur chaque femme devant lui. Il faisait apparaître différentes bandelettes avec un grand sourire, reprenant :_

« Il serait stupide de vous montrer tout ce que je sais faire non ? »

« Si tu pouvais surtout te la fermer… ARGGGGGGGGG ! Si je retrouve Xano, je l'égorgerais de mes propres mains ! »

« Oh ! Tiens, merci cocotte ! Tu viens de m'y faire penser ! Shala ou… l'Arme si tu préféres héhéhé, je vais rendre une petite visite à un bon ami. »

« Fais comme tu le veux. Elles savent très bien que ça serait stupide de m'attaquer et cela même en s'y mettant toutes. »

_Bal sifflota d'un air amusé, créant une faille dans le vide en posant son regard sur Tyrania. Le sourire qui lui fit hérissa de colère la jeune femme borgne qui fit apparaître une boule de feu dans ses mains. Il se foutait de sa gueule ?!_

« Toi si je t'attrape… JE TE BUTE ! »

« Ohhhh ! Mais elle est en colère la petite renarde ? Tu veux voir ?! Tu veux venir ? Je t'invite ! Je vous invite toutes si c'est nécessaire héhéhé ! »

« Bal… A quoi t'amuse-tu ? Ce n'est pas dans les plans de Malar. »

« Mais y a pas de soucis, je gère tout ! Je vais juste les emmener faire une petite balade dans la dimension du Joker Blanc ! Ou du moins l'alter dimension héhéhé. Qu'elles voient la mort de ce dernier sans rien pouvoir faire. »

« Fais comme tu le désires mais je tiens à te prévenir… »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Tu veux venir aussi ? »

_Elle ferma ses yeux bleus sans répondre. Tout le groupe était resté muet à part Tyrania qui s'avançait dangereusement vers Bal. Si elle ne s'occupait pas de cette seconde Shala, il n'y avait aucun problème non ? Elle regarda du coin de son œil violet les trois cocons et cette femme. Bal ne semblait pas apeuré, créant soudainement une seconde faille devant Tyrania, celle-ci s'y engouffrant sans comprendre ce qui se passait._

« A qui le tour ? Qui veut aller nous rejoindre dans l'alter dimension de Xano ? Ca sera vraiment très marrant, je vous le promet héhéhé. »

« Bal, c'est bon. Arrête tes plaisanteries. »

« Ahlala. Que ça soit uniquement l'âme ou alors celle qui la portait, vous êtes les mêmes. Toujours aussi peu amusantes. Bon, ben… Je vous salue bien bas héhéhé. »

_Bal fit semblant de s'incliner, disparaissant dans sa faille en un long rire démoniaque. Le groupe commença à se réunir, seule Aliréna semblant ne pas être impressionnée par la situation des trois filles dans les cocons. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux saphir rencontrant ceux de cette femme issue de l'âme d'Atout de Shala :_

« Qu'est-ce que Giradès avait en tête en utilisant ton âme ? »

« Disons simplement qu'il avait envie d'être sûr et certain qu'au moins une partie des clés soit de son côté. Une mesure de précaution. »

« Dommage pour elle qu'elle n'est pas aussi intelligente qu'elle tente de l'être. »

« Hum ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Tu verras bien… De toute façon, que ça soit toi ou nous, dès l'instant où l'un tentera de faire une attaque vers l'autre, il signera son arrêt de mort. Rappelle toi ce que je suis puisque je pense que Giradès t'a mise au courant. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Aliréna. Je sais très bien que tu serais la seule à pouvoir résister véritablement à mes attaques ou à celles de Giradès en espérant y survivre. Enfin… Que ça soit Giradès ou Juperus, celle-ci va bientôt s'éteindre. La pauvre idiote… Elle est trop proche du genre humain et des pokémons. A force de vouloir créer son propre monde, on s'y attache. Voilà pourquoi Giradès n'a jamais voulu créer une planète pour elle. »

« Tu parles beaucoup pour une ennemie. »

« C'est toi qui voulait une discussion avec moi. Sinon, je vais te répondre : Dès l'instant où Shala s'est faite battre comme une loque par Malar, celui-ci a décidé de récupérer son âme car nous avions besoin de membres un peu plus… loyaux que ce bon vieux Bal. Je ne suis pas une poupée qui ne sait pas réfléchir mais puisque Giradès m'a redonné l'existence en se servant uniquement de cette âme. »

« Oh… Bal n'est pas loyal envers Giradès ? Comme cela m'étonne. Il faut dire que le Dieu Originel avait de drôle d'idées en créant le premier Atout masculin avec lui. »

« Le Dieu Originel n'a jamais très bien réussi ses créations. Du moins, disons simplement qu'il avait quelques soucis mineurs. »

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Aliréna répondit à cette seconde Shala par un grand sourire qui en disait bien plus long à ce sujet. C'est vrai que depuis le départ, elle semblait connaître des choses que nulle autre ne semblait savoir. Même Gigana avait été surprise par les propos de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Qu'est-ce que la vingtième Atout connaissait sut Gigana et le Dieu Originel ? Les yeux de Nelya restaient fixés sur cette femme si mystérieuse au final. Elle savait simplement que c'était une alliée… mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?_

« Joker Blanc… Nos destins se sont croisés plusieurs fois mais aujourd'hui est la dernière. Il est dommage que le destin ait décidé de nous faire nous affronter. »

« Si tu ne veux pas te battre, je comprendrais mais… »

_Il fit apparaître une sphère d'énergie ténébreuse dans sa main droite, ses yeux vairons devenant complètement bleus, signe qu'il utilisait l'énergie issue de son propre être._

« DornRek ? Est-ce que celui qui était au service de Giradès ? »

« Non ce n'est pas correct, Gigana. Je ne suis plus DornRek, je suis devenu Xano Likan le jour où je suis né sous cette forme humaine. »

« Il n'y a plus de DornRek… C'est vrai que cela doit être bien plus simple. Moi-même, je suis restée Gigana tous ces millénaires. »

« Cela a dû être difficile pour toi. »

« J'avais mes sœurs et mes Atouts… mais il a fallut que tu apparaisses et que tu viennes tenir tête à Giradès. »

« M'en veux-tu ? »

_Gigana hocha la tête d'un air négatif. Non… Ce n'était pas de la faute de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Non… Seulement, ils devaient se battre. C'était inscrit… Elle devait se préparer à livrer une bataille qui allait peut-être durer quelques secondes._

« Xano Likan, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. La vie de mes trois sœurs et de ce monde en dépend. Sans moi… Tout est voué à la destruction. »

« Comme tu le désires mais cela ne te gêne pas si je prend un peu d'avance ? »

_Il envoya sa sphère d'énergie ténébreuse en direction de Gigana, l'adolescente faisant un petit geste pour positionner son bras devant son corps, parant la sphère qui alla se dissiper. Xano fronça les sourcils alors qu'il voyait le bracelet doré en train de se fendre. Il explosa en morceaux et le déferlement de puissance fit reculer le jeune homme._

« Je n'aime pas me battre. Je trouve cela inutile et navrant. Si tout pouvait se régler paisiblement et calmement, cela est la meilleure des solutions. Sans guerre, il n'y a pas de paix. Je ne crois pas à cet adage. Il suffit d'être un monarque bon et aimé pour faire régner l'ordre. Si il n'y avait qu'un seul royaume sous lequel tout le monde se réunit, alors les raisons de nombreuses guerres seraient éteintes. »

« Il reste les soucis liés à la religion… »

« La majorité des personnes ne savent même pas qui est Juperus ou Giradès. Je ne parlerais même pas de… Charkrowos. Un bon dieu est un Dieu qui ne se présente pas à outrance. Oui, il peut faire de rares apparitions mais il ne doit pas rendre dépendant les hommes qu'il protège. Ainsi, chaque peuple n'a pas à essayer de prouver que sa croyance est plus réelle que celle d'un autre. Xano… Je… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le bracelet doré se trouvant sur son autre bras explosant en morceaux à son tour. Encore plus de puissance… Cette fois-ci, Xano montrait clairement un visage inquiet. Gigana était quelqu'un de vraiment… magnifique._

« N'ai pas peur… Ne vois pas en moi une ennemie mais quelqu'un qui veut apaiser tes souffrances et celles de mes sœurs. Ce que je te ferais sera plus doux que si Malar venait se battre contre toi. »

« Je te remercies de prendre encore une fois soin de moi. Tu es une personne merveilleuse, Gigana et il est dommage que… »

« Ne dit plus rien… et combattons nous. Nous ne pourrons rien faire tant que l'un d'entre nous ne sera pas mort. »

_Elle s'était résignée à se battre et il se rappelait ses paroles avant qu'elle ne soit obligée d'accomplir une telle chose. Elle… était capable de lire dans son cœur mais lui aussi… arrivait à faire de même. Il sentait qu'elle était en larmes au fond d'elle et lui… Il voulait la réconforter, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave._

« Cette chaleur… doit disparaître. »

« Quoi ? »

_Le poing de Gigana vint s'enfoncer dans son ventre : Il n'avait même pas vu le coup partir ! C'était quoi cette rapidité ?! Il n'avait pensé que quelques secondes mais il n'avait même pas détourné le regard ! Dans sa dimension, il n'y avait pas mur ou autre décoration, simplement des étoiles le vide cosmique. Il fut envoyé à une vingtaine de mètres au loin._

« Oh ! Mais ça a finalement commencé on dirait héhé ! »

« Où est-ce que nous sommes ? XANO ! »

_Elle n'avait même pas cherché plus longtemps à comprendre l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait aperçu Xano au sol et venait de crier son nom. Le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, prenant la parole :_

« Ca ne sert à rien de crier. Il ne t'entendra pas. »

« BAL ! JE VAIS T'ELIMINER ! »

« Fais comme tu veux si tu en es capable, petite Feunard. »

_Elle s'était mise à cracher de nombreuses boules de feu en direction de Bal mais celui-ci ne fit pas un seul mouvement, un mur d'eau faisant son apparition entre les flammes et lui, venant les éteindre avec facilité. Lorsque le nuage de vapeur disparu, Tyrania semblait surprise. Depuis quand Bal était-il capable de faire une telle chose ? Depuis quand avait-il les pouvoirs de créer de l'eau ? Surtout que ce pouvoir… lui rappelait étrangement un autre._

« Tu vas rester tranquille, gamine ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi-même avec tes deux âmes d'Atout. Tu es pathétique, installe toi et profite du spectacle. »

« ASSEZ ! »

_Elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par cet imbécile ! Qu'importe ce qu'il disait, elle n'avait jamais été très raisonnable ! Elle allait exploser cet idiot et lui faire comprendre l'erreur de la sous-estimer ! Ses neufs queues dorées de Feunard apparurent alors qu'elle ouvrait la gueule, un puissant souffle de feu en sortant. Bal soupira longuement, créant un second mur d'eau avant de faire apparaître tout autour de lui une poudre jaune. Tyrania se mit à tousser, tombant à genoux :_

« Sal… Salopard ! Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce c'est ?! »

« Une simple paralysie. Reste tranquille sale renarde et je ne te ferais rien de mal. Tu n'es pas ma cible pour l'instant même si ça me tente bien de t'éliminer héhé. Je veux juste observer ton petit ami se faire tuer des mains de Gigana. »

« Xano arrivera à la battre ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! »

« C'est l'inverse… TU ne sais pas qui est Gigana. Sa puissance est effrayante et ton amant l'a remarqué à ses dépends héhé. »

« Ta gueule ! Dès que cette paralysie disparaîtra, je m'occupe… »

« Tu me fatigues gamine. »

_Il fit apparaître une sphère entre ses deux mains, concentrant une partie de son énergie avant de former un rayon dévastateur qui alla percuter Tyrania. Celle-ci se mit à cracher du sang mais n'était toujours pas capable de bouger. SALOPARD ! Pourquoi était-il aussi puissant maintenant ?! La dernière fois, il n'avait pas bronché face à Shala alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Il n'avait pourtant pas changé !_

« C'est bon ? T'as compris ? Ou je dois te filer une correction encore plus sévère ? »

« Tu… Tu vas… voir. »

_Elle ne devait pas s'occuper de cet enfant, de ce môme ! Elle devait plutôt trouver un moyen d'aider Xano bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à la voir ! Gigana était en train de s'avancer vers lui d'un pas lent et Xano ne s'était toujours pas levé !_

« Joker Blanc, restes allongé sur le sol. Je te promets de te donner une tombe avec tous les honneurs mais ne te relève plus. »

« Je ne peux pas… Gigana. Même si tu me fais souffrir… Je dois combattre… »

« Xano… Likan… Un jour… Il reviendra et ce jour, je lui demanderais la même chose que tu avais dit il y a quelques temps. Même si ça ne fait pas une journée, j'ai appris à te connaître plus que nécessaire. Tu es quelqu'un… de bien. »

_Bal mit une main devant sa bouche, bâillant en écoutant les paroles de Gigana. Ce n'était qu'une enfant au final. Lui, il ne se serait jamais permis une telle chose. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être aussi gentilles les uns par rapport aux autres ? L'adolescente fit briller son poing droit, les cheveux blancs de Xano se levant à cause du vent crée par la puissance de Gigana. Soudainement, il fit une roulade sur le côté, se relevant alors que le poing de Gigana venait s'enfoncer dans l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a quelques secondes._

« Tu as donc décidé de ne pas me laisser te tuer tout de suite. Ne résiste pas. »

« C'est à moi de te demander ça. J'ai été trop… gentil. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je dois laisser mes sentiments de côté. »

« C'est ce que je fais depuis le début, Xano. Si tu laisses tes sentiments guider tes gestes, tu perdras ta vie. Il y a peu de chances que tu arrives ne serait-ce qu'à me blesser mais tu dois espérer me vaincre. NON… Tu dois me vaincre. »

« Me motiver à te tuer hein ? Je n'aime pas ça. »

_Si il se contentait d'utiliser que sa propre puissance, il n'allait pas arriver à grand-chose. Une boule de feu dans sa main droite, une sphère d'énergie ténébreuse dans celle de gauche, un souffle de froid sortant de sa bouche, un petit cristal rouge apparaissait sur son front alors que deux ailes de coton étaient sorties de son dos._

« Il n'y a pas le choix. C'est ça et ça ne peut être différent. »

« Alors, c'est à mon tour de te montrer ce dont je suis capable. »

_Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même, sa boule de feu disparaissant dans la petite tornade qu'il créait sur place. La tornade s'enflamma subitement, fonçant vers Gigana qui ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour esquiver le coup. Elle positionna ses deux mains devant elle, arrêtant Xano et sa tornade de flammes, celle-ci crachant son souffle tout autour d'eux. _

« Ce n'est pas terminé, Gigana. Je n'ai pas fini ! »

_Son pied droit transformé en serre, il tenta de donner un coup avec elle mais Gigana mit sa main pour parer le coup. Elle allait riposter mais le front de Xano rencontra le sien, un petit son creux se faisant entendre au contact :_

« Cela sonne comme si nos deux têtes n'étaient pas remplies, Gigana. »

« Tu es bête, Xano. »

_Oui, le jeune homme était bête mais il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait. Elle posa un doigt sur le front de Xano, le repoussant au loin en donnant une petite impulsion. Du sang s'écoulait du visage des deux personnes mais Gigana fit un petit sourire, Xano le lui rendant. Si un combat était aussi sérieux et stressant que ça, il n'arriverait pas à l'apprécier… En fait, il ne l'appréciait pas déjà à la base. Gigana murmura à nouveau :_

« Cette chaleur… est si douce. »


	48. Chapitre 48 : Se l'interdire

**Chapitre 48 : Se l'interdire**

« Cette chaleur ? De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Ne te soucies pas de mes dires. Cette blessure que tu m'as causée au front, cela prouve que tu n'hésiteras pas une seule seconde. »

_Oui, c'était ça hein ? Ils devaient se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux meure. Malheureusement, plus les secondes avançaient, moins il pensait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Les deux bracelets dorés sur les épaules de Gigana éclatèrent en morceaux et Bal poussa un sifflement admiratif, sifflement que les deux personnes ne pouvaient entendre. Seule Tyrania était capable de savoir ce qu'il disait :_

« Encore une partie de son pouvoir qui va être libéré. Elle hésite de moins en moins héhéhé. Ca devient franchement intéressant. »

« Tu peux pas te la fermer pendant DEUX MINUTES ?! »

« Ohhhh ! L'animale est inquiète pour son maîmaître ? Mais elle n'a pas à s'en faire, il ne restera plus rien de lui. Si Gigana donne son maximum, mes propos seront vrais héhéhé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Shala n'est au final qu'un Atout : L'Arme du Dieu Originel. Gigana est bien plus que ça. Elle est son Ange, elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Je pensais que c'était le cas hahaha. »

« Arrête tes conneries et essaye de t'exprimer correctement. T'arrive pas à aligner trois mots sans pousser un rire ou quoi ?! ? »

« Mais Dieu, qu'elle est énervée. Chaque personne crée par le Dieu Originel a une chose que les autres n'ont pas forcément. Qu'est-ce que tu crois avec Aliréna ? Elle aussi a été crée par le Dieu Originel. Il en est de même pour nous tous ! Par contre, toi, tu es née à partir de deux pokémons, le Dieu Originel n'a rien à avoir avec vous. Vous êtes si faibles et pathétiques. Moi, je suis issu du Dieu Originel, il m'a donné une faculté que nul autre ne possède. Avec cette faculté, je pourrais devenir bien plus puissant que vous toutes réunies. »

« Ohhhhh ! Et donc, tu fais tout ça dans quel but ? Tu comptes trahir Giradès ? »

« Mais la petite Feunard se pense intelligente en essayant de me faire dire une telle chose ? Non, je travaille pour Malar jusqu'au bout. C'est triste mais même avec ma faculté, je ne pourrais pas le battre. Que veux-tu héhéhé…Les forts dominent les faibles. »

« Bon, ta gueule et laisse moi tranquille. Je veux pouvoir aider Xano ! »

« Tu ne pourras jamais y arriver hihi. A part moi, rare sont les personnes capables de rentrer dans les dimensions des autres. »

_Il lui fit un grand sourire carnassier, lui désignant de la main droite le combat qui continuait sous leurs yeux. Xano et Gigana restaient figés, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs murmura :_

« Je vais être contraint d'utiliser d'autres techniques. Je ne pensais pas faire ça à nouveau car je trouve cela… indélicat de ma part mais Gigana… Tu as passé tellement de temps à vivre avec tes sœurs que j'aimerais savoir ce que cela impliquerait si tout ceci était modifié. Et si… Je décidais de t'emporter dans une histoire parallèle ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« C'est une chose que je déteste. Nul ne peut bafouer les lignes tracées par le destin. Si un couple doit se former puis se détruire, c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer. Sir un enfant doit naître et périr quelques années après à cause d'une maladie, c'est que cela devait se dérouler de cette façon. Ainsi… Je suis capable de manipuler l'Espace et le Temps. Je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi mais cela me donne des capacités insoupçonnées. Je vais te poser une devinette qui correspond un peu à mon pouvoir de manipuler l'Espace. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux que Dieu ? Pire que le Diable ? Les riches n'en possèdent pas mais les pauvres en possèdent. Si on en mange, on n'en meurt. »

« Pourquoi cette devinette ? Pourquoi dire une telle chose ? En quoi cela est nécessaire ? »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs semblait troublée par les propos de Xano, posant une main sur son front en gémissant de douleur. Le sang s'était pourtant arrêté de couler mais elle souffrait d'une manière qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Cette devinette… Comment le jeune homme était-il au courant ? Enfin… Elle n'était pas inconnue de tous et de toutes mais cette devinette… était si importante. Elle murmura d'une voix faible :_

« Rien… La réponse est Rien. »

« Exactement… Imagine un monde où si tu meurs, tu disparais complètement des pensées de tous et de toutes. Et ton corps n'existe plus… Tu es complètement absent, tu n'as jamais existé pour eux. Je suis capable d'une telle chose, j'ai même essayé de l'utiliser contre Ryusuke et Clemona il y a deux cent ans mais cette dernière a réussi à contrer ma technique et donc à me la retourner contre moi. Gigana… Cette technique, je vais l'utiliser contre toi. Je suis désolé d'en arriver à une telle chose mais sache qu'il y a une seule personne qui continuera de garder ton image gravée en elle. »

« Cette personne qui décide à ce jour d'appliquer cette sentence. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, Joker Blanc. Je t'arrêterais avant. »

_Elle courait déjà vers lui et il sentit toute la pression qu'exerçait l'adolescente sur son corps. Sans même le toucher, le poids de la force mentale de Gigana était imposant. Si il ne faisait pas attention, il allait littéralement se faire écraser par elle ! Il ferma ses yeux bleus, se concentrant pour former une sphère bien différente des autres. Quelques étoiles s'engouffraient à l'intérieur et Gigana fit un saut en arrière._

« Tu l'as donc fait…. Tu disais de belles choses. »

« Et je les pense toujours. Une vie est précieuse… très précieuse. La tienne l'est encore plus pour moi que celles de Ryusuke et Clemona. Cela est stupide alors que tu es mon ennemie mais je sens que tu es quelqu'un de bien plus important pour moi que Juperus ou Giradès. Je ne sais pas… mais je t'apprécie. C'est pour ça que je voulais t'affronter seul. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu énonces de tel propos à mon égard néanmoins, je vais répondre à ces derniers bien que je ne devrais pas. Si je me suis occupée personnellement de toi lorsque tu étais emprisonné, ce n'est pas à cause de mon grade mais à cause de tes mains. Tes mains ont réussies à me convaincre que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. Je m'excuse de ne pas te dire la vérité à ce sujet. Il ne doit pas y avoir de faux semblant entre toi et moi. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ce trou noir ? »

« Non… Si je ne suis pas capable de le combattre, cela voudra dire que tu as gagné par défaut. Peut-être est-ce là notre dernière conversation. »

_Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle tendait ses deux bras au niveau de ses épaules. Les deux bracelets dorés au bout de ses cheveux éclatèrent en morceaux, tombant au sol alors que sa longue chevelure blanche se dévoilait. Et dire qu'il pensait que Shala avait de longs cheveux, ici c'était exagéré même. Elle arrivait jusqu'aux pieds de Gigana mais celle-ci fit un premier pas vers lui, puis un second alors qu'il reculait. Le trou noir était toujours présent entre eux, aspirant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui tout en prenant de l'ampleur._

« Un trou noir exerce une pression démentielle en plus d'une aspiration qui attire tout vers lui. Je vais te montrer comment cela fonctionne pour annihiler un trou noir. Cela pourra te servir si ton adversaire utilise cette technique mais si tu arrives à survivre à ce que je te prépare. »

_Elle était arrivée à la hauteur du trou noir. Celui-ci n'était pas encore assez grand pour faire sa taille mais il était possible de voir qu'elle penchait son corps en arrière alors qu'elle se faisait aspirer. Bal et Tyrania observaient le déroulement du combat de l'alter dimension crée par Bal. Tyrania jetait quand même un œil à ce dernier, vérifiant si il baissait sa garde ou non. Si il y avait une possibilité de le tuer pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns rigola :_

« Vraiment, quelle idiote ! Elle fait durer le combat inutilement ! Et dire qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un sceau avant d'utiliser la totalité de sa force ! Xano va être de l'histoire ancienne héhé ! Voyons voir comment combattre ce trou noir, ça sera très intéressant ! »

_Elle ne parlait pas, elle tendait seulement l'oreille pour entendre ce que Xano et Gigana se disait. Sincèrement, pourquoi ils parlaient autant tous les deux ? De plus, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait dit que l'adolescente était plus importante pour lui que Ryusuke ou Clemona. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas totalement mais quand même… Pourquoi dire une telle chose ? Et Gigana qui expliquait qu'elle s'était occupée de lui à cause des mains de Xano ? C'était quoi cette sensation bizarre et malsaine ! Purée, si Xano faisait une connerie avec l'adolescente, elle allait le tuer en l'égorgeant entre ses deux mains ! Elle tenta de contrôler les tremblements nerveux et de colère qui l'envahissait._

_Comment allait-elle combattre l'Espace ? Si elle y arrivait, il savait pertinemment que le Temps serait inutile contre elle. Plusieurs millénaires étaient impossibles à modifier qu'une dizaine d'années. Par contre… Si elle lui renvoyait son trou noir, il devait envisager la possibilité de l'annuler ! Les yeux dorés de Gigana fixaient la sphère qui avalait tout sur son passage avant de subitement l'écraser entre ses deux mains. La déferlante de puissance et de pression repoussée envoya Xano et elle à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distance, les faisant tomber au sol. Bal et Tyrania eux-mêmes venaient de ressentir ce qui venait de se produire devant leurs yeux. Bal émit un sifflement en applaudissant :_

« Ahhhh ! Ca, c'est bien Gigana ! Dire que l'Ange du Dieu Originel est capable d'une telle prouesse héhéhé ! Il est normal qu'elle soit la troisième personne la plus forte dans ce monde à l'heure actuelle ! Ou du moins… Peut-être l'est-elle encore plus ? »

_Tsss ! Il faisait tout la rendre anxieuse et pour la forcer à s'inquiéter pour Xano. C'est vrai que le jeune homme semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se relever alors que Gigana était en parfait état. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle montrait en apparence. Quelques entailles sanguinolentes montrant un sang doré faisaient leurs apparitions à travers sa tenue blanche._

« Combattre la pression par une pression encore plus forte, voilà ce que j'ai fais. »

« C'est… C'est une bonne solution mais il est temps d'en terminer dès maintenant. »

« Comme tu le désires, de toute façon, chaque histoire a une fin. Je vais donc te libérer de ton corps de chair et de sang. Quand à ton âme, elle sera sûrement avalée… »

_Les deux derniers bracelets dorés qui se trouvaient au sommet de ses cheveux éclatèrent en morceaux. Finalement, elle allait tout donner dorénavant. Ses deux yeux posés sur Xano, elle l'observa longuement en murmurant :_

« Quand à tes Reines… »

_Elle arriva sur lui dès l'instant où il s'était relevé. La décharge qu'il se prit dans son torse lui fit la sensation que tout son corps venait de se liquéfier. Il cracha du sang, des blessures apparaissant sur son corps sans que cela ressemble à des entailles. Tout son corps était en train d'être ensanglanté comme si c'était les pores même de sa peau qui venaient d'exploser._

« Je ferais tout pour éviter qu'elle ne meure. Pour ce que tu viens de recevoir, plus mon adversaire est en parfaite condition physique, plus il souffre. Tu n'as reçu que quelques coups faiblards de ma part. Je voulais te préparer à ça. Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est l'une de mes techniques les plus puissantes. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, il était presque tombé dans l'inconscience, couché devant Gigana. L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs posa un genou au sol, passant une main dans les cheveux de Xano. Il vivait encore mais il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps._

« XANO ! XANOOOO ! MERDE ! BAL ! FAIS MOI VENIR DANS SA DIMENSION ! »

« Et non, et non, et non ! »

_Le jeune garçon se mit à sautiller tout autour de Tyrania, poussant des petits rires de joie tout en évitant les griffes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci nageait entre la colère et la peur : Xano était dans un sale état ! Gigana venait de le frapper sérieusement qu'une seule fois ! Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner alors si elle continuait dans ce sens ?!_

« Xano ? De quelle façon veux-tu mourir ? Je te promets de le faire en une seule fois et de ne plus te laisser souffrir. »

« Ah…Ah… Ah… Et… dire que nous n'avions… même pas… combattus… réellement… Nous n'avons… fait… qu'échanger… »

« Qu'échanger quelques coups, je le sais bien. Mais même en ne faisant que cela, si chaque coup a une puissance de cette ampleur, alors le combat peut se résoudre ainsi. »

« Hé… héhé… Héhéhé. Mais pourtant, je ne suis pas encore… battu. Tu es dans ma dimension et en tant que telle, elle a ses règles… MES règles. »

_Il disparu lentement dans les ténèbres étoilées, son rire se faisant entendre dans l'entièreté du lieu où Gigana se trouvait. Celle-ci observa les alentours, restant sur ses gardes. Même si il rigolait, celui-ci n'avait rien de pervers ou démoniaque. Il rigolait franchement mais sans pour autant être heureux. Une boule d'énergie ténébreuse frappa Gigana en plein dos, lui extirpant un infime cri de douleur._

« Ce genre de choses ne me fera rien, Xano Likan. »

« Plus de Joker Blanc depuis déjà pas mal de minutes. »

« Tu ne mérites pas de porter ce nom… pas à mes yeux. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une telle chose ? »

« Mes pensées. Tu t'appelles Xano Likan ou DornRek mais ce grade de Joker Blanc ne convient qu'uniquement à celui de la prophétie et tu n'as rien d'un homme portant un chapeau avec des grelots sur la tête. Ce chapeau conviendrait bien mieux à Bal. »

« Héhéhé… Merci de me faire sourire mais ça ne changera rien. »

_Il apparu devant elle, à environ cinq mètres. Son corps était encore ruisselant de sang mais c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour tenir debout. En fait, ce n'était pas le cas et il atterrit à genoux devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Si tu comptes m'achever… Fais le maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi veux-tu mourir sans donner ton maximum ? »

« Car c'est ce que je vais faire. »

_Lentement, les neuf queues dorées de Tyrania apparaissaient en bas de son dos, les ailes de coton de Shala allèrent les rejoindre. Sur son front, un cristal rouge brillait de mille éclats alors qu'au niveau de son torse se dessinaient deux yeux entièrement blancs. Au niveau de ses cheveux, deux longues mèches blanches devenaient rouges._

« Je vais simplement te montrer la totalité des pouvoirs qui sont miens. Ceux qui sont issus de mon essence même et ceux que les Reines m'ont confiés. Cette technique viendra à bout de toi. Adieu, Gigana. Tu me manqueras et… »

« Tu ne plaisantes pas. »

_Elle hocha la tête bien qu'elle n'allait pas se laissait faire. Elle sentait que ce qu'il allait utiliser allait être aussi dangereux pour lui que pour elle. Toute cette énergie élémentaire qui virevoltait tout autour de lui… Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée avec Malar et qu'ils avaient regardé le combat de Ryusuke et Riza, juste le dernier moment avant que celui-ci débute… Xano allait utiliser la même chose ?_

« C'est une chose très stupide que tu comptes faire. »

« Est-ce que j'ai un autre choix ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif, tendant les deux mains en direction du ciel. Toute la dimension s'était mise à trembler et Xano toussa en crachant du sang. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ?! Un déchirement… Ce n'était pas une faille… mais autre chose… Au-dessus d'elle, l'espace se scinda en deux, montrant un ciel bleu avec quelques nuages. Juste au niveau des paumes de Gigana, une vaste plaine verdoyante._

« Je vais détruire cette dimension… et te faire disparaître avec elle. »

_Elle semblait sérieuse, plus que sérieuse alors qu'autour de Xano, une combinaison de flamme, d'électricité et d'eau tournoyait dans tous les sens. Pour lui montrer à quel point elle était capable d'une telle chose, l'espace qu'elle avait crée se mit à grandir, prenant de l'importance, Xano posant une main sur son cœur. Celui-ci s'était mis à battre irrégulièrement et il se rappelait ce que Berthra avait subie lorsque sa dimension avait été détruite. Dans son sac, elle allait la réduire à néant._

« DornRek… Disparais dans ce flot de lumière ! Que ce paysage soit finalement ta tombe ! Adieu, Xano Likan, moi Gigana, je ne t'oublierais jamais ! »

_L'espace bleuté se referma quasiment, donnant l'impression d'être un unique rayon d'un diamètre de deux à trois mètres. Elle allait l'écraser avec ça ?! Xano s'était mis à courir, ses trois éléments tournoyant autour de lui. Un quatrième s'était rajouté sous la forme d'une sphère blanche entourée de flammes noires. Il devait l'arrêter avant ! Il arriva à sa hauteur, s'apprêtant à la frapper alors que le rayon s'abaissait vers lui._

« Gigana mais tu … »

« Adieu. Tu me… manqueras. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le choc se produisant. Un fort éclat de lumière, le bruit d'un verre qui se brise, un cri déchirant l'espace en le transcendant. Bal et Tyrania furent enveloppés dans cette lumière tandis que Xano et Gigana n'étaient déjà plus présents. Bal sembla irrité et plus que surpris alors que Tyrania cria le nom de Xano. Et plus rien… Plus rien du tout. Une fissure fit son apparition devant le groupe d'Aliréna ainsi que la seconde Shala et ses trois cocons. Bal et Tyrania sortirent de la fissure, percutant deux murs comme envoyés par une force colossale. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés semblait être évanouie tandis que le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns gémissait de douleur. Vraiment… Il n'avait pas prévu du tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'une collision de la sorte avait put créer ?! Etaient-ils morts tous les deux ? Si c'était le cas, ça lui arrangerait le tout héhéhé ! Mais là… Il devait reprendre son souffle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Gigana et Xano._


	49. Chapitre 49 : Chaleur

**Chapitre 49 : Chaleur**

« Où… Où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« Dans ta dimension. »

_Tout était blanc… si blanc… autour de lui… Il était couché sur le sol mais il ne ressentait plus aucune blessure, comme si il n'avait jamais été affecté par les coups de Gigana. Mais était-il vraiment dans sa dimension ? Elle était si différente du vide cosmique dans lequel il se plongeait habituellement. Et Gigana ? Elle était où ?_

« Ceci… n'est pas ma dimension. »

« Et pourtant… C'est le cas… Xano Likan. »

_Il releva le haut de son corps, ses yeux vairons étudiant les environs. Il n'y avait rien… Rien du tout à part une forme couchée sur le sol. De longs cheveux blancs, de très longs cheveux blancs. Gigana ?! Il se redressa complètement, se relevant avant de gémir de douleur. Il ne saignait pas… mais au final, son corps n'était pas guérit ?!_

« Ne viens pas. Tout est terminé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne suis pas mort, tu n'es pas morte. »

_Il se dirigea vers elle malgré ses paroles. Elle était couchée sur le sol, les yeux clos, les mains en croix au niveau de la poitrine. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange, ses cheveux blancs faisant penser aux plumes de ses ailes. Il posa un genou au sol, l'adolescente murmurant :_

« Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui… Ce n'est pas ma dimension. »

« Si… C'est le cas… Simplement… Elle est réduite à ce qui se trouve au-dessus de nous. »

_Au-dessus d'eux ? Il leva son regard, remarquant de quoi elle parlait. Une petite sphère de quarante centimètres était en lévitation. Composée d'étoiles et d'espace, elle semblait contenir toute sa dimension. Soudainement, la sphère se mit à grossir d'une dizaine de centimètres sous le regard surpris de Xano._

« Peu à peu… Elle reprend la place qui lui est due… »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu allais me porter un coup… non ? »

_Il ne savait plus où il en était. Girana et lui-même ne semblaient pas blessés mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se relever ? Lui, il en avait été capable mais elle… Pourquoi ne se relevait-elle pas ? Il approcha une main de Gigana mais celle-ci la repoussa._

« J'ai simplement arrêté mon attaque… avant qu'elle ne te touche. »

« Pourquoi ? Même si nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, nous devions… »

« Car c'est ainsi que je l'ai décidé. »

_Elle ouvrit finalement ses yeux. L'éclat doré était maintenant terni de rouge, des larmes de sang s'écoulant de ses yeux. Elle pleurait ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça ! Il voulu approcher sa main d'elle mais encore une fois, elle la refusait :_

« Gigana, explique moi… Je t'en prie. »

« Je suis stupide. A cause de moi, je n'ai pas respecté sa promesse. »

« Mais quelle promesse ? A qui ? Au dieu Originel ? »

« Oui… A mon… père : Au dieu Originel. Nous sommes tous issus de lui… Mais il nous considère comme ses enfants. Dans notre cas… Nous étions réellement ses enfants. Nous ne sommes pas des adultes. Il était là pour nous, il aimait notre présence et c'était réciproque. Il… Il nous a demandé… ce jour là de surveiller ce monde pendant son départ. Il n'est jamais revenu… mais nous avons respectée sa promesse. »

« Je peux… t'aider ? »

« Tu m'aides depuis le départ. Depuis que j'ai rencontré ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs, j'ai senti que tu étais quelqu'un d'important et puis… Je ne me rappelle plus de son visage… de ses yeux… de tout. Seul… quelques souvenirs… sont encore en moi. Ce jour là… Je me rappelle simplement d'une lumière blanche. Juperus et Giradès se combattaient l'une contre l'autre et Pè… le dieu Originel a décidé de les arrêter. Ensuite… Il a disparu… en emportant tout avec lui. »

_Elle parlait avec une telle mélancolie qu'il prenait une longue respiration. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas faire, forçant sa main à toucher la joue de Gigana pour essuyer les larmes de sang. Elle trembla au contact de Xano, refermant ses yeux._

« Ton énigme… m'a fait penser à lui. Si il… disparaissait complètement de nos mémoires, est-ce que le Dieu Originel n'aurait jamais existé ? »

« Appelle le Père, ça ne me gêne pas. Et je suis désolé… de t'avoir fait penser à une telle chose. Mais repose toi… Ce combat… On va le mener tous les deux… ensemble. »

« Contre Giradès ? Il est déjà trop tard… Mes sœurs vont sûrement mourir ou le sont déjà. Bal et cette fausse Shala savent si je suis vivante… ou non… et… et… »

_Elle cracha du sang, obligeant Xano à retirer sa main. Pourquoi une telle chose arrivait-elle ? La sphère continuait de grandir mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Seule Gigana l'importait à ce moment et l'adolescente était visiblement dans un sale état._

« Ce… monde… Je n'ai pas tenu… sa promesse. Je devais protéger mes sœurs et ce monde. Sans moi et elles… Ce monde va se détruire… Tu as les trois clés… Tu pourras quitter cet endroit avant qu'il soit détruit. »

« Détruit ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Avec ma mort… Ce monde n'existera plus. J'étais responsable de ce dernier, j'ai tout échoué. Il… Il ne va plus m'aimer hein ? Toi qui semble connaître… à ce sujet. »

_Ce monde n'existera plus ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire que… Toutes ces personnes, ces îles flottant au-dessus des unes par rapport aux autres, tout … allait disparaître ? Gigana rouvrit ses yeux, voyant le visage alarmé de Xano qui comprenait ce qui allait se passer par sa faute. C'était à son tour de lui caresser le visage mais cette fois-ci avec fébrilité :_

« Non… Tu n'es pas responsable de ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu n'es en rien coupable de ce qui va se dérouler, Xano. »

« Mais mais mais… Attend un peu, tu ne vas pas me laisser ! »

« Je peux lire… dans ton cœur. Je suis capable de ça avec les personnes qui sont proches de moi. Je crois… qu'au final… Nous étions bien… plus proches que je ne le pensais. C'est pour ça… que j'ai annulé… mon attaque… et que tout ça à causer ma perte. Xano… Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à ma question ? Est-ce que Père… sera mécontent ? Car je n'ai… pas tenu sa promesse ? Car je… »

_Il s'était mis à sangloter. Il détestait ces moments là…Pire ! Il haïssait tout ce qui se passait. La perte de sa mère biologique, le fait qu'il soit le Joker Blanc, la mort de Ryusuke et les autres, puis maintenant… son ennemie. NON ! Ce n'était pas son ennemie, c'était simplement une adolescente à qui il manquait… un amour paternel._

« Je… Je crois… que si… ton père… t'en veut… Il ne mériterait pas de t'avoir comme fille. TU… TU… es vraiment un ange. »

_Elle eut un faible sourire, rabaissant sa main. Les étoiles réapparaissaient peu à peu autour de lui, sa dimension reprenant ses droits. Et elle ? Dans tout ça ? Il devait partir… mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Comme si il était bloqué dans sa propre dimension !_

« Tu es trop fatigué… Xano. Tu dois attendre que… ta dimension soit à nouveau… en place et ensuite… tu partiras. »

« Pas sans toi, Gigana ! Je vais essayer de te soigner ! J'en suis capable ! »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu es affaibli mais… ce que tu peux faire… pour moi… est-ce que tu peux… me donner ta main ? »

_Elle lui demandait une telle chose à ce moment ? Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ça ! Pas alors que l'adolescente était en train de succomber ! Prise de nombreux tremblements, la main droite de Xano alla chercher celle de Gigana, la serrant avec délicatesse._

« Cette chaleur… Je l'apprécie… Elle est douce… et protectrice. Xano… Cette promesse… Tu iras chercher le Dieu Originel ? »

« Oui… Oui je le ferais ! Je te le jure ! »

« Tu lui diras de me par… »

« MAIS TU N'AS PAS A TE FAIRE PARDONNER ! »

_Il était maintenant en pleurs, prenant la seconde main de Gigana pour la serrer. Pourquoi était-il dans tous ces états avec elle ? C'était une ennemie… mais une adolescente admirable. Il… Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça._

« Si… Si… Père… n'était plus là… J'aimerais… que tu… le remplaces. »

« Je le ferais, je serais ton Père, ton Grand Frère, tout ce que tu veux mais… mais… »

« Je peux te… demander autre chose ? »

« TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX ! »

« Prends moi… dans tes bras. »

_Il s'exécuta sans une once d'hésitation, soulevant la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, lui déposant sa tête contre son torse. Les deux mains de Gigana étaient posées sur les épaules de Xano et elle gardait son petit sourire tendre. Elle venait de fermer les yeux, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus lente. Il sentait ses battements de cœur irréguliers._

« J'ai… chaud… contre toi… J'aime beaucoup cette chaleur. »

« Alors reste… Reste y. »

« Mes sœurs… Je suis une mauvaise grande sœur… Je n'ai pas réussi… à les sauver. Ce monde… ne sera plus… et moi… je fais mon enfant. »

« Tu es une enfant… et les enfants n'ont pas à prendre de telles responsabilités. »

« Xano… Xano… Tu y arriveras… Sans moi… J'en suis sûre… Tu es… peut-être trop… gentil… mais… au final, tu es quelqu'un… »

« Chut Gigana… Ne parle plus… Ne parle plus… »

_Il lui caressa ses longs cheveux blancs, lui murmurant de se taire alors qu'il lui disait qu'il allait s'occuper de tout ça. Elle devait ne plus émettre ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole. Elle était trop faible pour ça. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient, le décor redevenait celui qu'il connaissait depuis le début. C'était sa dimension… Il l'avait imaginé comme ça mais il voulait la changer…_

« J'aurais… aimé te connaître plus, Gigana. Tout ce que tu as crée est magnifique. »

« Je n'ai fais… que m'occuper de ce monde… Ces fleurs, ces bâtiments, je n'ai fais que les entretenir, rien d'autre. Tout est l'œuvre de… »

« Toi et tes sœurs, vous êtes quatre remarquables fleurs. Vous n'avez pas eut la chance… de vous épanouir, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi… Père a-t-il disparu ? Comment… est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? »

« Allons calme toi, Gigana. Ne te fais plus de soucis… Ne pense plus à rien, je suis là. »

« Oui… Tu veilleras… sur moi ? »

_De plus en plus lentement, elle ouvrait ses yeux dorés, rougissant comme l'adolescente qu'elle était. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une telle réaction de la part de Gigana. Avec un léger sourire, il hocha la tête avant de coller celle de l'adolescente contre son torse. Il souffrait… Il souffrait énormément de tout ça mais… Il ne le montrait plus. Il gardait Gigana contre lui, la réconfortant dans ses derniers moments. Il voulait retarder l'instant où… elle ne serait plus là. Pourquoi s'être attaché à une telle personne ?_

« Je… commence… à avoir un peu froid. »

« Ce n'est rien… rien du tout. Restes près de moi. »

« J'aime cette chaleur… vraiment… Je l'aime… »

_Elle… Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais le corps de Xano était si chaleureux… si tendre… si délicat. Elle arrivait à lire dans son cœur blessé mais elle n'en parlait pas. Avec elle, tout était terminé. Tout allait s'achever dans ce monde qui allait disparaître._

« Aliréna… Aliréna… Elle sait… au sujet du Dieu… Originel. Elle sait au sujet de Père… mais elle n'a jamais rien… voulu dire. »

« Ne parle pas d'elle. Tu ne dois pas te soucier des autres. »

« Elle est… la clé… La dernière clé… Aliréna est l'Armure… Les trois clés… permettront de rejoindre… le domaine céleste mais en échange… Elles disparaîtront. »

« Non… S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que… »

_Il sentait le liquide rouge qui s'écoulait le long de sa tenue, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Il allait encore… souffrir ? Encore ? Ca n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ? Il ne devait pas penser… à Shala… et Pandora… et Aliréna. Gigana ne disait pas ça pour le rendre malheureux mais pour le préparer. Encore des sacrifices, toujours des sacrifices, il n'y avait que ça autour de lui. Il posa une main sur le front de l'adolescente :_

« Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai tout compris. Je… Gigana… Repose toi. Tu en as tant fait pour tout le monde. Gigana ? Gigana ? »

« Je t'entend… Je t'écoute Xano. Je voulais juste… que tu ne sois plus triste. »

« Je ne le suis pas… J'ai été très heureux de te connaître, Gigana. »

« Moi aussi, Xano. Moi aussi… J'espère que… je peux te nommer comme ça même à la… fin. Je n'aime pas… ce nom de Joker Blanc. »

« Moi non plus, moi non plus, Gigana. »

« Je suis contente… »

_La dimension avait enfin repris sa place. Ils étaient à nouveau plongés dans l'immensité cosmique et étoilée. Mais… Il trouvait ce décor laid… tellement laid. Il manquait quelque chose… Quelque chose qui correspondrait parfaitement à Gigana. Il avait parlé de fleurs… Peut-être qu'elle aimait les fleurs ? Dans sa dimension, il était son Dieu donc il pouvait faire apparaître ce qu'il voulait. Pour la première fois, une petite graine tomba devant lui, se plantant dans un sol inexistant. Lentement, un lys blanc prenait toute son ampleur, grandissant pour arriver à la hauteur du jeune homme accroupi. Celui-ci découpa délicatement d'une lame d'air la petite fleur blanche, venant la déposer dans les cheveux de l'adolescente. C'était déjà terminé… Les battements s'étaient arrêtés. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres mais les soubresauts qui parcouraient son corps étaient la réalité de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait plus de ça… Il en avait assez de toute cette histoire ! Il voulait en terminer dès maintenant, achever Giradès et… arrêter ce massacre. Lentement, de nombreuses fleurs apparaissaient autour de lui et du corps sans vie de Gigana alors qu'il disparaissait avec elle de cette dimension. Dorénavant… En son souvenir, il allait fleurir cet endroit._

« Héhéhé… Il est revenu ! Tu peux les tuer ! »

_La seconde Shala s'exécuta sans sourciller, les trois cocons fait de plumes se refermant. Quelques secondes plus tard, des lames faites de plumes de coton s'enfoncèrent de toutes parts dans les trois cocons, du sang doré atterrissant sur le sol alors qu'une faille s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître Xano. Celui-ci avait gardé l'adolescente dans ses bras, le visage baissé vers elle. Elle avait toujours sa tête posée contre son torse, la fleur de lys blanc dans ses cheveux. Personne ne parlait avant qu'un tremblement se produise, de nombreuses fissures apparaissant tout autour d'eux. Aliréna murmura :_

« Tout s'effondre… Les Rois sont morts… Cet endroit est dorénavant sans vie. »

« Super ! Super ! Super ! Un monde en moins, plus qu'un héhéhé ! On s'en va, Shala ! »

« Ma mission est de tuer le Joker Blanc si Gigana n'y arrive pas. »

« Fais comme tu le veux, moi j'en ai rien à foutre hihihi ! Je disparais ! »

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns se tourna vers Xano, l'applaudissant avec fierté pour l'acte qu'il venait de commettre avant de disparaître dans sa faille dimensionnelle. Quatre sphères sortirent des cadavres des filles : Rouge pour Rocagiri, bleue pour Iglaré, grise pour Sterivia et enfin blanche pour Gigana. Celles-ci pénétrèrent le corps de Xano qui n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement, ne semblant même pas réagir à ce qui venait de se passer. La femme aux longs cheveux bleus fit apparaître ses deux ailes de coton dans son dos, prenant la parole sur un ton neutre :_

« Joker Blanc, puisque les Rois ont échoué dans leur mission, moi Shala, Arme du Dieu Originel, je vais mettre fin à ton existence. Tu seras anéanti avec ce monde. »

_Xano ne semblait pas l'entendre, murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille de Gigana. Sans qu'on ne le sache, il se retrouva derrière la seconde Shala, celle-ci se retournant trop tard avant de se faire envoyer contre un pilier qui s'écroula sur elle. Les quatre Rois étaient réunis… Il pouvait faire ça. Les quatre filles qui avaient attendu simplement pendant des millénaires la venue d'un Père qui ne se montrait plus. Les quatre corps disparurent devant les yeux de Xano. Elles allaient se reposer pour l'éternité… chez lui._


	50. Chapitre 50 : Encore des adieux

**Chapitre 50 : Encore des adieux**

« Sa… SALETE ! »

_La Shala aux cheveux bleus éjecta les restes du pilier autour d'elle, se relevant avec colère. Elle n'avait jamais pensé se faire avoir de la sorte par le Joker Blanc. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas l'entendre, restant de dos par rapport au groupe._

« Aliréna ? »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Xano ? »

« Pourquoi tu as décidé de ne rien nous dire ? »

« Ce genre de futilités sont à annoncer seulement à la fin. »

« CES FUTILITES ?! Pour toi, mourir, c'est une chose futile ?! »

_Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Aliréna disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque Xano était sorti de sa dimension avec Gigana dans ses bras. Ainsi, l'adolescente l'avait mise au courant. Est-ce qu'au final, il avait fait la liaison ?_

« Disons simplement que j'avais mes priorités or celle-ci n'en était pas une. »

« Tu es l'Armure du Dieu Originel et tu es l'une des trois Clés. Si… Si… Tu es l'une des trois Clés et que tu es l'Armure… Cela veut dire que Shala et Pandora sont aussi des Clés mais surtout qu'elles sont tes sœurs. »

_Les deux nommées se tournèrent vers Aliréna, la regardant d'un air étonné. Comment ça ? Comment était-ce possible que cette femme soit l'Armure ? Elle n'avait pas résisté à Tyrania alors que celle-ci s'était énervée contre elle. Mais surtout… Elle était…_

« Je suis une Clé, je suis l'Aînée des trois Sœurs, je suis l'Armure du Dieu Originel, je suis la Vingtième Atout. Je suis beaucoup de choses. J'ai aussi un rôle bien plus important dans mon cœur mais rares sont les personnes à le savoir. »

« Et c'est quoi ce rôle ? »

_Aliréna posa une main au niveau de son cœur, prenant une profonde respiration avant d'émettre un nouveau sourire. La seconde Shala ne semblait pas apprécier le fait qu'elle soit ignorée mais de nombreuses lianes et racines vinrent la ligoter alors qu'elle se jetait sur Xano. Elle retomba avec violence sur le sol, poussant un cri de douleur alors qu'Aliréna murmura d'une voix très faible :_

« Ce n'est vraiment pas si important… Ca ne concerne que moi. »

« Tu penses vraiment être capable de m'arrêter ?! »

« Je le suis. Même si tu as les pouvoirs de Giradès avec toi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ersatz de la réelle Arme du Dieu Originel. »

« ERSATZ ?! Nous allons voir ça ! »

_Les lianes se déchirèrent, la seconde Shala se relevant, ouvrant la bouche en direction d'Aliréna. Une aura noire s'était mise à apparaître autour d'elle alors qu'un puissant jet de glace se dirigeait vers la femme aux cheveux blonds. Xano se positionna devant elle, donnant un coup de pied dans le menton de Shala avant de terminer ce geste par un coup dans la nuque pour la faire rejoindre le sol une nouvelle fois._

« Dis moi… tout. Qu'est-ce que tu es réellement ? »

« C'est risible mais… Ce titre est bien plus important pour moi que le reste. Je suis simplement… la première femme que Charkrowos ait aimée. Même si… Ce n'est pas totalement vrai… Simplement… C'était son premier essai. Il voulait combattre son mal… mais il n'y est jamais arrivé au final. Même moi, je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui venir en l'aide. »

« Le sentiment de vouloir aimer sans être aimé en retour. »

« En quelque sorte, c'est ça. Il ne m'a pas rendu dépendant de lui, il m'a crée comme n'importe quelle femme. J'ai mes pensées, mon existence, mes secrets mais… Même si il est parti, je l'aime toujours autant car un homme comme lui est voué à être triste jusqu'à la fin de sa non-vie. L'éternité… C'est vraiment laid. »

« Mais… Ce n'est pas une raison pour trouver ça futile ! »

« Tu tiens… à tout le monde. Le regard que tu portais sur Gigana était des plus éloquents. Je ne suis pas idiote et je sais ce que tu pensais d'elle… Tyrania n'a pas à être jalouse puisque ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense. »

« AH ! JE TE TIENS ! »

_La seconde Shala venait d'attraper le pied de Xano mais celui-ci pesta, énervé par la situation. Sans ménagement, il alla écraser la main de la seconde Shala, les os se brisant facilement alors qu'il faisait de même avec l'autre. Le groupe restait muet à part Pandora, Galpha et Shala qui discutaient entre elles. L'adolescente aux yeux verts restait dans les bras de sa grande sœur, semblant en sanglots bien qu'elle avait un sourire._

« Mais tu vois… Je vais te montrer à quel point Giradès est une imbécile. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait faire en utilisant l'âme de Shala, elle vient de me donner la possibilité de sauver cette dernière. »

« Comment ça ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Brise lui les deux jambes et arrache les ailes à cette fausse Shala. »

_Ce n'était pas un ordre mais il ne rechigna pas à la tâche. En fait, c'était bizarre, très bizarre. Il ne pensait pas être capable d'une telle barbarie mais il le fit sans aucun souci. Des nouveaux craquements se firent entendre en même temps que les cris de la femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Elle… Elle était la plus forte des Atouts ! Elle avait les pouvoirs de Giradès en elle alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?!_

« Pandora… Shala… Mes sœurs… Voudriez vous vous approcher de moi ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… en privé. Ca ne sera pas long. »

_Elle regarda de ses yeux bleus Xano, celui-ci hochant la tête pour se diriger en direction de Tyrania et Luna. Shala et Pandora s'approchèrent d'Aliréna, celle-ci se mettant à leur parler sous le ton du secret. La seconde Shala était entourée de lianes, paralysée, n'arrivant plus à s'exprimer et à bouger. Le décor se fissurait tout autour d'eux, de nombreux morceaux de pierre s'écroulant sur eux bien que Xano ne faisait qu'un simple geste de la main pour créer un champ de force protecteur. Il était devant Tyrania, ses yeux vairons posés sur elle :_

« J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas fait de soucis… pour moi. Nous allons partir… vers le domaine céleste… et mettre un terme à tout ça. Est-ce… Que tu voudras aller chercher avec moi le Dieu Originel ? Je l'ai promis à Gigana. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Cela ne concerne que toi dans cette promesse. »

« C'est comme tu le désires, Tyrania mais tu seras en sécurité après tout ça. »

« Imbécile. Tu n'arrives même pas à comprendre quand je fais de l'ironie. »

_Il haussa les épaules en émettant un petit sourire, se tournant vers le quatuor qui parlait entre elles. Pandora venait de se diriger dans les bras d'Aliréna, se faisant serrer par la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Shala avait une main posée sur ses yeux comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer tandis que Galpha ne savait pas où se mettre. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant comme spectacle. Nelya quand à elle s'était mise de côté, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre :_

« Il ne reste plus que cinq à dix minutes. Les Clés vont être positionnées. »

« Shala… Pandora… Vous savez quoi faire ? »

« Aliréna… Je te déteste vraiment… »

_La femme aux yeux améthyste s'était adressée à Aliréna avec quelques trémolos dans la voix avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. Voir Shala dans cet état avait quelque chose d'irréel comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mirage et pourtant… Aliréna reprit la parole :_

« Nous sommes prêtes, Xano. Je vais commencer à créer le portail. »

« Tu ne veux même pas nous dire au revoir ? Tu n'as rien à nous dire ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps… mais le temps que je me mette en position, tu peux dire tes dernières paroles à Pandora et Shala. »

_L'adolescente aux yeux verts s'approcha de Xano timidement, la tête baissée tandis que Shala faisait de même. L'ancienne Arme du Dieu Originel était rouge de gêne alors que Xano parlait sur un ton gentil tout en serrant les deux filles contre lui :_

« Je ne serais pas long… Je ne serais pas long du tout… Je vais simplement vous dire que je trouverais ce Dieu Originel… que je le forcerais à vous faire revenir. Il doit en être capable puisqu'il nous a tous crées. Je le ramènerais et je vous ferais revivre. Au final, Giradès n'est qu'une étape dans mon existence… Je ne vous oublierais jamais… Je vous emmènerais dans ma dimension lorsque tout sera terminé. »

_Pandora et Shala ne lui répondirent pas tandis qu'il tapotait leurs dos. Le ciel commençait à être parcouru de nombreux éclairs, Xano posant ses yeux sur ce dernier. Tout allait être terminé… encore une fois. Il détestait ça. Shala avait un petit sourire alors qu'Aliréna appelait les deux femmes. Celles-ci se dirigèrent vers elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds soulevant la seconde Shala dans les airs avec un sourire démoniaque :_

« Voilà l'incarnation de la stupidité de Giradès. »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?! »

« Pour ouvrir le portail, il nous faut les trois Clés… Or… Nous avons les trois Clés. Je suis présente… Pandora l'est tout autant… et tu es là aussi. »

_Hein ?! Cette femme… Cette femme… ELLE ALLAIT SE SERVIR D'ELLE ?! Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger mais elle s'égosillait alors qu'Aliréna changeait de sourire, se tournant vers Shala qui retournait vers Xano. Celui-ci ne montra pas sa surprise tandis que Luna, Tyrania, Nelya et Galpha s'approchaient de lui._

« Bon et bien… Xano… Je te fais confiance. Tu te dois de surveiller ma petite sœur. Lorsque tu retrouveras Giradès, dis lui clairement qu'elle est une imbécile de ma part. Elle n'arrivera jamais à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait tant et que c'est une raison pathétique et risible d'en être arrivé à là pour ça. Pour ma part… Je vais déjà faire taire cette copie. »

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_Une liane étouffa le cri de la seconde Shala alors que son corps s'était mis à briller, éclatant en diverses bulles de lumière tandis qu'une petite sphère violette lévitait au-dessus du sol. Celle-ci alla se loger en Shala qui toussa de surprise tandis que Xano ouvrait en grand ses yeux. Si… Les corps explosaient…_

« Pandora … A ton tour… »

_L'adolescent hocha la tête, fermant ses yeux verts alors qu'elle se mettait en position de prière devant Aliréna. Lentement, son corps se mit à disparaître dans un flot de bulles de lumière, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle pleurait. Le sol commençait déjà à se désagréger, la foudre s'abattant tout autour du groupe de Xano alors qu'une sphère orange tournoya autour de Shala, venant s'insérer en elle._

« C'est à mon tour maintenant… Dès le moment où la troisième Clé disparaîtra… »

« Attends un peu Aliréna ! Si vos corps ne sont plus… »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas parler inutilement, Xano. Adieu… et réveille le Dieu Originel de son sommeil mental. Je sais… que tu prendras toujours les bonnes décisions. »

_Le corps d'Aliréna devenait à son tour des bulles de lumière alors qu'elle fit un clin d'œil à Tyrania avec un grand sourire. Lentement, elle ouvrait la bouche comme pour lui parler, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés se mettant à rougit subitement. Toutes les bulles se réunirent en demi-sphère blanche qui devait faire dans les quatre mètres de diamètre. Une sphère verte se mit à tournoyer autour de Shala avant de se déposer sur sa main droite._

« Dire que je ne pensais… jamais avoir une famille. »

« Des fois, elle est bien plus proche que l'on ne pense. Pénétrez en premières. Je vous rejoindrais, j'ai une dernière chose à faire. »

« Xano, tu vas faire quoi ?! Je reste ! »

_Il souleva Tyrania avec facilité, l'envoyant dans la demie-sphère alors qu'elle poussait un cri de rage. Elle disparue à l'intérieur alors que les autres filles marchaient d'un pas sûr en direction de la demie-sphère. Le Bilan ? Encore une fois… Giradès avait gagné sur toute la ligne… Il n'y avait qu'avec Shala qu'elle avait échouée… Il ne restait plus que Galpha qui n'avait pas encore franchie la demie-sphère._

« Heu… Même… Si je ne suis pas très forte, je ferais de mon mieux. Pardon ! »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, Galpha. Toute aide sera la bienvenue. »

_Il fit un petit geste pour lui dire de continuer, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns pénétrant dans la demie-sphère en disparaissant. Il ne restait plus que lui… et ce monde devenu chaos. Ce si joli monde… avec ses îles… ses personnes… ses fleurs… ses… Rois…_

« Je devrais… tout abandonner. »

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Nous arrivons… trop tard ? Où sont les Rois ? »

_Cette voix ?! Il ne rêvait pas ?! Il tourna sur lui-même, ses yeux se posant sur les deux femmes qu'il voyait. Heyrisi et Miviari étaient légèrement blessées mais elles avaient tellement de mal à avancer… Elles étaient encore vivantes ?! Il courut vers elles, les aidant en leur disant de se tenir sur lui._

« Joker Blanc, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Le monde… Ce monde, il souffre. Il a l'impression d'être délaissé. Tu peux… »

« Gigana et les Rois sont mortes… Je vous expliquerais tout après. Venez avec moi… »

_Ils devaient partir au plus tôt possible. Là, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre ! Faisant apparaître ses deux ailes de coton dans son dos, il s'envola en direction de la demie-sphère, se dirigeant vers elle alors que les deux femmes accusaient la nouvelle qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Gigana était morte ? L'adolescente était vraiment… décédée. C'était si difficile à croire et pourtant, si ce monde se détruisait de l'intérieur, c'était la vérité. Xano avait un petit sourire triste alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la demie-sphère :_

« Merci… d'êtres arrivés à temps, vous deux. »

_La demie-sphère se referma une trentaine de secondes après que Xano, Miviari et Heyrisi eurent pénétré à l'intérieur. Des cris, des plaintes, des sanglots, des bâtiments qui s'écroulent, des îles qui s'effondrent, tout n'était plus qu'apocalypse. Les éclairs s'abattirent de plus en plus sur le monde, le néant engloutissant tout sur son passage. Certaines personnes étaient à genoux, murmurant en tremblant :_

« Ô Rois, venez nous en aide ! »

« Nous n'avons jamais contestés vos ordres. »

« Nous n'avons jamais essayés de vous contredire. »

« Où êtes-vous ? Que se passe t-il ? S'il vous plaît… Apparaissez ! »

_Mais rien n'y faisait… Malgré les suppliques, aucune personne n'allait venir les sauver. Les premières îles se désagrégèrent, emportant avec elles des milliers de personnes. Et ainsi de suite, peu à peu, tout ce monde qu'avait sauvegardé Gigana n'existait plus… Si cet endroit avait été une planète, à l'instant où plus aucune voix ne se faisait entendre, où aucun souffle ne se faisait sentir… Elle était morte._

« AH ! Le voilà ! »

« Il est arrivé ! Mais attendez … C'est qui ? »

« Heyrisi et Miviari ?! »

_Les cinq femmes s'agglutinaient autour de Xano qui était couché sur le sol, Heyrisi et Miviari à ses côtés. Il tenait les deux femmes dans ses bras alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour regarder où il se trouvait. La première chose qu'il vit était le visage énervé de Tyrania. D'abord éloigné, il ne remarqua pas la main qui le soulevait du sol en le tenant par le col. Là… Elle était tout de suite plus proche._

« Alors comme ça, on pense m'envoyer de force dans un autre monde ?! »

« J'avais une bonne explication… Je n'avais pas le temps et puis… »

« Toi, j'ai suivi l'intégralité de ton combat contre Gigana. Tu vas devoir t'expliquer ! »

« On peut… éviter de se battre ? Et de se chamailler… maintenant ? S'il te plaît. Je dois déjà tout raconter à Heyrisi et Miviari. »

_Les deux femmes se faisaient soignées par Nelya tandis que Tyrania retira sa main du col pour venir prendre celle de Xano. Elle paraissait en colère et sa voix elle-même exprimait de l'énervement mais elle était surtout inquiète… qu'il fasse une bêtise en les laissant ici sans venir les rejoindre. C'était tout… Elle ne voulait pas le perdre et les paroles d'Aliréna restaient gravées dans sa tête. Même si la femme aux cheveux blonds n'avait rien dit, elle avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lire sur ses lèvres n'avaient pas été très difficile mais pourquoi… lui dire ça maintenant ? Elle observa longuement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, celui-ci se dirigeant vers Heyrisi et Miviari pour leur parler._


	51. Chapitre 51 : Domaine céleste

**Chapitre 51 : Domaine céleste**

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit… Ca ressemble trop au domaine de Juperus. »

_Tyrania avait la remarque, passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés en les tortillant du doigt. Maintenant qu'Heyrisi et Miviari étaient mises au courant par rapport aux derniers évènements, les deux femmes avaient décidées de rejoindre le groupe. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, cela donnait l'impression d'être bien plus puissants ensemble. Cette impression était renforcée par l'allure qu'avait Xano. Les cheveux blancs volant au vent et un regard des plus sérieux dans lequel elle pouvait lire une grande tristesse. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre et elle n'aimait pas ça._

« Normalement, nous devrions connaître un peu les horizons. Par contre, si le fait de rejoindre le domaine céleste était aussi simple que ça… Juperus aurait déjà dû nous contacter depuis plusieurs minutes. C'est une Déesse quand même. »

« Malheureusement… Ce domaine céleste est coupé en deux parties : L'une dirigée par Juperus, l'autre par Giradès. Nous sommes dans la seconde partie. »

_Miviari posa ses yeux sur la globalité du groupe, l'observant longuement. Elle semblait être assez au courant de l'histoire… Même si elle n'avait pas les connaissances d'Aliréna, il fallait s'en douter. Le groupe s'immobilisa, tout le monde se réunissant en cercle, Xano prenant finalement la parole :_

« Nous sommes huit. Nous avons les quatre Reines renforcées par le pouvoir de deux Atouts, nous avons aussi l'Excuse, une Atout Supérieure et… la seconde Atout. »

« Xano Likan, si tu juges la puissance d'une Atout par rapport à son num… »

« Je ne juges rien du tout. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez été blessées par cette pâle copie de Shala. Que tu sois encore vivante montre bien que ton numéro n'est pas représentatif de ta force. Tu dois être une femme des plus tenaces, simplement, je préfère prendre mes précautions. Galpha, il en est de même pour toi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu vaux en puissance. Tu es l'Excuse, tu n'as donc pas de comparatif. »

« Je devais me débrouiller toute seule… lorsque j'étais dans le monde de Rocagiri. »

« Donc tu sais affronter des ennemis et puisque tu peux cracher de l'eau et utiliser la puissance de la pierre, tu restes quelqu'un dont on aura besoin. »

« Joker… Xano Likan, si je peux vous appelez comme ça. Vous avez les âmes des quatre Rois en vous, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous êtes cap… »

_Il hocha la tête alors que Miviari tentait de terminer sa phrase. Lentement, il pointa la paume de sa main droite en direction du ciel, fermant ses yeux vairons. Quelques secondes après, un pieu de glace fit son apparition, explosant en morceaux. Puis il continua de la même façon, créant une lame de terre et une sphère faite de métal liquide. Oui, il avait bel et bien récupéré les pouvoirs des quatre Rois même si il n'avait pas montré ceux issus de Gigana. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas très heureux par ce gain plus que considérable de puissance. Pire, il était bien trop calme et réservé. Tyrania lui tira la joue :_

« Arrête de faire cette tête ! Elle m'énerve encore plus que les autres, espèce d'idiot ! »

« Aie, aie, aie ! Tu peux arrêter ça s'il te plaît ? Si on se met en colère inuti… »

« Je ne me met pas en colère inutilement ! Je t'explique sincèrement que se morfondre sur soi-même, ce n'est pas le bon plan ! »

« Se morfondre ? Je ne suis pas triste ! Je réfléchis simplement. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés lui donna un léger coup de tête sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. Il pouffa sur le coup, la regardant quitter le cercle pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres et observer les alentours. Sans être choqué par ce geste, il reprit :_

« Miviari… Est-ce que tu connais assez cet endroit pour nous guider ? »

« Nullement… Cela n'est que purement théorique. »

« Bon, nous ne sommes pas tirés d'affaire donc ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Et si nous avancions au lieu de rester plantés là ? »

_Luna venait de prendre la parole, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine avec un grand sourire. Depuis qu'elle avait récupéré les âmes des deux Atouts, elle était devenue encore plus impressionnante et sûre d'elle. Elle reprit :_

« Ce n'est pas en déblatérant pendant des heures que nous pourrons trouver une réponse à nos questions. On se met tous en route ? »

« Bon… Tu prends les commandes, Luna. »

« Comme tu le veux, Xano ! De toute façon, niveau orientation, je suis la meilleure à ce rôle. Par contre, Nelya, tu peux venir à mes côtés ? »

« Comme tu le désires… »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'avança lentement en direction de Luna, marchant en suivant ses pas sans rien dire. La discussion était plus mentale que verbale, les mimiques sur le visage de Luna montrant ses sentiments. Elle semblait s'être rapprochée bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait de Nelya._

« Xano… Je me disais… Au passage… »

_Hum ? C'était au tour de Shala de s'adresser à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Vu son regard, elle semblait être aussi joyeuse que lui et cela inquiéta un peu le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ?_

« Je tenais à m'excuser au sujet de … »

« Si c'est pour cette affaire dans l'autre monde, c'est oublié. »

« Mais arrête ça ! Ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer les sentiments des personnes qui t'entourent ! Pendant les quelques instants où j'ai su qu'elle était ma sœur, j'avais l'impression de… de… d'avoir fait… »

« Une immense bêtise à mon sujet. Je le sais bien. »

« NON ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu te crois capable de lire dans mon cœur pour dire ça ?! Pandora voulait que je te pardonne et surtout que je vienne m'excuser pour t'avoir parlé comme ça pendant des semaines ! »

« Et maintenant… C'est le cas non ? Tu m'as pardonné… et tu me parles. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec cet idiot ?! Il parlait avec une telle nonchalance, un tel… éloignement ! Elle avait l'impression de parler à un mur ou à un parfait inconnu. Pourtant, c'était bien Xano qui se tenait devant elle ! Et elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas si différent d'avant ! Ce n'était quand même pas la mort de…_

« Laisse tomber, je ne le reconnais pas. Ca n'a pris que quelques minutes mais c'est bon, j'ai affaire à un type que j'ai jamais vu. »

_Tyrania venait de s'adresser à elle avec un soupir dans la voix. C'est vrai… La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés était celle qui aimait réellement Xano et voir un tel changement chez lui… devait lui faire bien plus de mal qu'à n'importe quelle autre femme ici présente. Shala poussa un soupir à son tour, les deux femmes restant proches l'une de l'autre pour parler entre elles. Galpha était restée à côté de Miviari et Heyrisi, tentant de parler avec elles._

_De son côté, Xano marchait seul, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu dans la vague. Il ne semblait pas se soucier un seul instant de Tyrania et des femmes autour de lui. Il était conscient… que le danger était omniprésent en ce lieu. Ce décor rappelait celui du domaine de Juperus, ses fleurs, ses temples vides et à découvert, cette odeur si particulière qui lui titillait les narines… Vraiment… Il était revenu… et il savait que c'était différent._

_Sa main gauche quitta la poche pour se diriger au niveau de son cœur. Peut-être que ce soir… Si ils avaient la possibilité de dormir, il irait voir dans sa dimension… si elles étaient bien arrivées. Après… Là-bas, il serait sûr qu'elles seraient en tranquillité. Gigana… La jeune adolescente aux cheveux blancs avait déjà pris une place très importante dans son cœur, TROP importante. Lui qui pensait que toutes les personnes autour de lui étaient de sa famille, dans le cas de Gigana, cette sensation était décuplée._

« Xano… Xano… XANO ! »

_Quoi ? Quoi encore ?! Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir la main de Tyrania qui alla se poser au niveau de sa gorge, venant la serrer une seule seconde. Lorsqu'elle se retira, ce fut pour donner une violente claque au jeune homme._

« Quand je te parle, j'aimerais quand même que tu m'écoutes d'accord ?! »

« Oui oui… Je t'écoutais, je te le promets mais tu n'étais pas obligée d'être aussi violente hein ? Tu avais seulement à me… »

« A te quoi ? A attendre que tes deux neurones dans ton cerveau comprennent que quelqu'un te parle ? Te fous pas de moi et je te foutrai pas ma main dans ta face ! »

_Il lui fit un sourire, la jeune femme s'arrêtant subitement d'être en colère. Il était heureux ? Ou alors il se moquait d'elle ? Elle ne savait pas comprendre ce sourire et pourtant…Elle voulait y croire. Comme hypnotisée, elle passa sa main sur la joue rouge de Xano, fermant lentement son œil gauche en rapprochant ses lèvres. Oui, sur le moment, elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de goûter à ses lèvres et d'être plongée dans ses bras pour sentir sa chaleur. Elle tituba en avant, la voix de Xano se faisant entendre :_

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ça. »

_Du temps perdu ?! Le fait de s'embrasser et de montrer qu'ils s'aimaient était du temps perdu ?! Non, elle n'avait pas oublié son petit problème personnel et psychologique mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter ainsi ! Elle se dirigea vers lui, serrant sa main droite dans la sienne avec énervement._

« Tu me prends la main ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

« Non, c'est ce que TU VEUX ! J'ai été claire ?! Ou je dois m'expliquer ?! »

« Non, c'est bon… Je veux bien te prendre la main droite. »

_Si elle ne voulait que ça, c'était bon. Shala avait rejointe Luna et Nelya, se mettant à discuter avec elles au sujet de la protection de Xano. Celui-ci préféra ne rien dire, se rappelant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de ça depuis qu'il avait récupéré les âmes des quatre Rois. Ces petites filles… AHHHHHH ! Il ne le montrait pas mais il restait bouleversé par leurs morts. Si seulement il avait une idée sur l'identité du Dieu Originel. Les paroles d'Aliréna lui revenaient en mémoire…_

_Réveiller de son sommeil mental le Dieu Originel. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ! Surtout que ça avait l'air d'être bien moins simple qu'il n'y paraissait ! La main de Tyrania le serrait avec moins d'insistance alors qu'ils avançaient sur une route faite de pavés noirs. Tout le monde était revenu pour entourer le jeune homme, celui-ci murmurant :_

« Mieux vaut rester groupés dorénavant. Je ne veux pas que l'une d'entre vous parte seule dans son coin et se fasses tuée. »

« Aucun problème, tu nous prends pour qui ?! »

« Pour personne. C'est bon… Je n'ai fais que vous prévenir. »

_Tout de suite, elle l'agressait verbalement. Ca devenait fatiguant à la langue mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Maintenant, les sept femmes étaient proches de lui et c'était tout ce qui importait. Surtout que… le décor s'assombrissait subitement devant eux, deux yeux rouges les regardant longuement avant qu'une voix malsaine ne se fasse entendre :_

« Bienvenu dans mon antre, Joker Blanc. Heureux de savoir que tu es bien plus résistant que ces misérables cafards féminins. »

« Quand tu parles de cafards… Est-ce que tu parles de Gigana ? »

« De qui d'autres pourrais-je donc parler ? »

_Les yeux rouges étaient maintenant accompagnés de la chevelure blonde et du reste du visage de Malar. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, son corps faisant peu à peu son apparition devant le groupe. Il inclina le haut de son corps avant de reprendre :_

« Et dire que depuis le début, les Rois ne combattaient nullement pour moi. Cela ne te donne pas l'impression d'une même et unique boucle qui se répète ? Les Taisos n'étaient pas véritablement au service de Riza. Oh… Riza… Cette femme aux cheveux blonds… Il est dommage que Ryusuke et elle aient choisis deux chemins différents. »

"Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? »

« Oh… Simplement accueillir un valeureux adversaire qui mérite toute mon estime pour avoir survécu à l'une des plus puissantes entités crée par le Dieu Originel. »

« Et tu te sens fier de tes paroles ? »

_Xano se tenait maintenant à quelques pas du reste du groupe, l'intimant d'un geste de la main de rester en arrière. Maintenant, il avait de plus en plus de personnes à venger à cause de cet imbécile qui se tenait devant lui._

« Je n'appellerais pas ça de la fierté mais plutôt de l'amusement. Savoir qu'à chaque être que tu tues, tu t'enfonces de plus en plus mentalement, c'est une victoire que j'aime savourée à chaque instant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que j'ai une folle envie… de t'apprendre le sens du mot « responsabilité ». »

« Oh ? Responsabilité ? Moi ? Que je sache… Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur un humain. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir tué quelques ridicules petites créatures qui étaient soi-disant des Dieux. »

_Il ne regardait plus Xano dans les yeux mais Tyrania, son sourire s'agrandissant alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés s'était mise à trembler de peur. Cet homme… lui faisait toujours le même effet ! Elle arrivait à combattre sa peur lorsqu'il s'agissait de Xano, lorsqu'elle avait dû le sauver mais maintenant… Tout son courage avait disparu comme auparavant ! Elle détourna son œil violet tandis que Xano reprenait :_

« Laisser tes larbins faire le travail à ta place. »

« Exactement ! Pourquoi me salir les mains alors que d'autres le font si bien à ma place ? Au passage, tu sembles un peu en colère, me tromperais-je ? »

_Xano ? En colère ? Les femmes posèrent leurs yeux sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs mais pourtant, il n'y avait ni tremblement, ni regard énervé. Non… Il semblait pourtant particulièrement calme alors que se trouvait en face de lui la raison de tous ses malheurs. Pourtant, Xano s'adressa à lui d'une voix lente :_

« Pourquoi je serais en colère ? Car tu as tué ma mère ? Car tu as tué Ryusuke et Riza ? Car tu es responsable de… »

« Non non ! Moi ? Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Gigana et de tout ce monde crée par le Dieu Originel. TU es le seul fautif ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

« Le choix ? Mais si… Tu l'avais… Simplement tu as fait le mauvais. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de te laisser mourir tranquillement ? Gigana aurait été heureuse… Elle aurait attendu son prince charmant… Oh non ! Je voulais dire… Une chimère. Elle croyait vraiment que le Dieu Originel allait revenir un jour ? Pauvre petite gamine avec ses illusions ! »

« TOI… »

_Là, c'était bon. Il voulait le voir en colère, il allait le voir ! Gigana une gamine avec ses illusions ?! Il allait lui montrer les pouvoirs issus de la gamine ! La route pavée se fissura subitement alors que Xano disparaissait de la vue du groupe et de Malar, l'homme aux cheveux blonds éclatant de rire avant de reprendre :_

« Et bien… Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir me tuer ? Ou plutôt… la tuer ? »

_La tuer ? De qui parlait-il ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était réapparut à quelques centimètres de Malar, sa main devenue entièrement blanche et scintillante. Lentement, Malar se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée. En parlant de chose blanche…Cette sphère qui lévitait devant ses yeux… Qu'est-ce que…_

« Il est plus facile de tuer un ennemi qu'un inconnu. Il est plus facile de tuer un inconnu qu'une personne chère. Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ? »

_La sphère blanche fut soudainement enveloppée de chair, prenant la forme d'une femme dans une longue robe couleur grise. Des cheveux bleus assez courts, des yeux dorés, la femme devait avoir une trentaine d'années au maximum. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur Xano et elle eut un grand sourire tendre en sa direction. Il ne rêvait pas… C'était elle… C'était… Le sourire se figea tel un masque alors qu'une puissante vague d'eau frappa Xano de plein fouet._

« Tu ne veux pas me serrer dans tes bras ? »

« Xano… Ton enfant est mort… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'en faire un second ? »

_Les quatre Reines se statufièrent alors qu'apparaissait à côté de la femme aux cheveux bleus… une autre personne ? Elle avait de longs cheveux verts, une robe blanche et ses deux mains étaient posées sur son ventre comme pour le protéger. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts avait le même sourire que l'autre personne, ses yeux posés sur Xano. Celui-ci comprenait parfaitement qui étaient ces personnes devant lui : Shymi… et Elis ?_


	52. Chapitre 52 : Sans coeur

**Chapitre 52 : Sans coeur**

« Et cela te procure du plaisir ? »

« Une joie immense. Que penses-tu de ma petite surprise ? »

_Sa surprise ? Tyrania et les autres femmes couraient en direction de Xano mais celui-ci tendit son bras pour leur demander de s'arrêter et de ne rien faire. Ce fut Luna qui s'écria :_

« Malar, tu n'es qu'un sale connard ! Tu sais très bien qu'il… »

« Qu'il s'en veut de les avoir laisser mourir ? Exactement. »

_Malar gardait son sourire, passant une main dans les longs cheveux verts de Shymi. Celle-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds devant les yeux de Xano. Quand à Elis, la femme ouvrait ses bras, comme attendant que Xano vienne dans ces derniers._

« Bon ! Xano, laisse moi faire ! Je vais vite nous débarrasser de ces deux femmes ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas Elis ! Ni que l'autre avec ses gros seins, c'est Shymi ! »

« Tyrania, Tyrania, Tyrania. Je vois que les puces ont réussies à arriver jusqu'à atteindre ton cerveau hein ? Je suis Shymi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je vais t'en faire une démonstration. »

_Lentement, des racines sortaient du sol, rappelant celles qu'Aliréna utilisait pour se battre. Dans ce cas précis, les racines étaient recouvertes d'épines. Elles se dirigèrent vers Tyrania, fonçant vers elle à une vitesse démesurée tandis que l'ancienne Feunard faisait déjà apparaître quelques flammes pour les brûler._

« Tyrania n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire. Laisse la tranquille. »

_Xano positionna son bras pour stopper les racines, celles-ci s'enroulant autour de son membre alors qu'il gardait ses yeux posés sur Elis et Shymi. Celles-ci avaient un sourire ressemblant à celui de Malar : Malsain et mauvais. Les racines se consumèrent dans une flamme blanche alors que quelques gouttes de sang tombaient au sol, un sang d'une couleur dorée. Xano passa sa main sur les blessures causées par les épines, celles-ci disparaissant quelques secondes après. Shymi cria en sa direction :_

« Tu penses toujours à elle ! Jamais à moi ! Pourtant, c'est moi qui avais ton enfant ! Nous l'avons fait alors que tu faisais semblant de la réconforter ! Comment une fausse femme pourrait-elle te donner ce plaisir que je t'ai procuré cette nuit ?! »

_Malgré ses cris et ses paroles, elle gardait son sourire malveillant comme si tout ceci avait été programmé pour le faire souffrir. Pourtant, il réagissait à peine aux dires de Shymi. Il resta parfaitement immobile, prenant la parole :_

« Il est vrai que… Cette nuit a été spéciale à mes yeux. Même si je ne t'aimais pas de la même façon que j'aimais mes pokémons… Et même si… Tout cela était à cause d'un charme… Tu étais quand même la première fille que j'ai aimé… lorsque nous avions douze ans. »

« Tu vois ! Tu n'as pas à protéger cette Feunard ! Viens avec moi ! Nous pourrons avoir des enfants aussi beaux que toi et moi ! »

« JE VAIS L'EGORGER CETTE SAL… »

« Calme toi, Tyrania. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'emporter. »

_Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, se demandant pourquoi Xano n'était pas plus que ça en colère. Pourtant, Malar venait d'utiliser les âmes de deux personnes plus qu'importantes à ses yeux. Heyrisi, Miviari et Galpha restaient muettes, cela ne concernait pas les trois femmes. C'était autour de Shymi d'ouvrir ses bras, sa tête ayant quittée l'épaule de Malar._

« Tu vois… Elle ne fait que crier, crier, crier… Ce n'est pas une femme faite pour toi. Ce charme dont tu parles, qu'importe qu'il ait disparu, je t'aimerais comme au premier jour. Tu te rappelles de la première fois où nous avons dormis ensemble ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, ne se préoccupant plus du reste. Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur elle alors que Tyrania tremblait de tous ses membres. Cette impression… Elle détestait cette impression ! Xano était en train de s'éloigner d'elle ! Comment pouvait-il aller vers cette greluche alors qu'il avait son soi-disant problème ?!_

« C'est même là où tu as tenter de découvrir mon corps. Tu étais un peu précoce mais je l'étais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tyrania est si différente de toi. Elle ne correspond pas au type de femme que tu recherches. »

« C'est vrai… qu'elle ne change guère malgré les années. Toujours à me crier dessus, toujours à m'enguirlander… toujours à rester la même. »

_Il fit un premier pas en direction de Shymi. Il avait fait son choix. Il était décidé et ses yeux restaient posés sur elle. Malar s'éloigna un peu de la jeune femme, Elis faisant de même bien qu'elle ne semblait pas ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une émotion tendre devant ce moment._

« Xano ! NON ! S'il… »

_Luna posa une main sur l'épaule de Tyrania, la faisant se taire avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. Comment les Reines pouvaient-elles laisser cette chose se passer ?! A chaque pas que Xano faisait vers Shymi, c'était une distance qui s'accentuait entre lui et ses Reines !_

« Il est vrai que Tyrania est vraiment très embêtante… parfois casse-bonbons à un tel point que l'envie de lui donner des claques me passe par l'esprit mais vois-tu… Il y a une différence avec toi. Je vais te l'expliquer… »

_Il arriva à la hauteur de Shymi, celle-ci posant ses deux mains dans le dos du jeune homme pour le serrer contre elle. Affectueusement, Xano passa sa main droite dans les cheveux verts de Shymi, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres :_

« Avec ou sans charme… Tyrania est une personne des plus formidables… Shymi l'est aussi… Chacun a ses qualités et ses défauts… Tu n'as énumérés que ses défauts. Elle est très forte et courageuse, elle sait se battre et elle prendrait des risques insensés pour m'aider et me sauver… Si tu étais la véritable Shymi, tu le saurais. Elle a déjà accepté ma décision. Adieu. »

_Adieu ? Le sourire de Shymi se transforma en rictus alors que la main droite de Xano traversait son corps au niveau du ventre. Sans même un soupçon d'hésitation, il retira sa main ternie de sang argenté, quittant les bras de Shymi. Du sang s'écoulant sur ses lèvres, celle-ci poussa un cri haineux :_

« SALOPARD ! Je t'ai donné ta chance ! Je t'ai permis de rester avec moi ! »

« Sauf que tu as été pervertie par l'âme impure de Malar mais ne t'inquiète pas… Dorénavant… Tu resteras avec moi. »

_Le rictus s'arrêta, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts se penchant en avant, un trou béant à la place du ventre. Malar resta impassible, les bras croisés. Finalement… Il n'avait eut aucun remord à abattre une femme de son passé. Shymi s'écroula au sol, du moins, c'est ce qui aurait dû arriver si Xano ne l'avait pas rattrapé._

« J'ai été heureuse… de te revoir quelques minutes. »

_Elle était revenue à son état initial… Celle de la jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Une sphère verte sortit du corps de Shymi, Xano la récupérant rapidement avant de l'avaler devant le regard médusé des personnes autour de lui. Même Malar ne semblait pas avoir prévu une telle chose._

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que… »

« Aliréna avait raison : Giradès ou toi… Vous faites de plus en plus d'erreurs. »

_Shymi disparaissait dans les bras du jeune homme, celui-ci se relevant avant de se mouvoir avec vélocité en direction de l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Son poing alla le frapper au niveau du visage, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres au loin tandis que Xano posait ses yeux sur la femme qui était sa mère._

« Toi aussi… Je vais te libérer… et te récupérer. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule dans ce champ de fleurs. »

« Si tu penses en être capable mon fils ! »

_Le sol se fissura entre Elis et Xano, des geysers sortant pour créer un barrage. Soudainement, les geysers furent gelés, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs passant à travers le mur de glace qu'il venait de créer. Il reprit :_

« Tu es bien trop faible dorénavant, maman. Tu étais une humaine… »

« J'ai les pouvoirs de Giradès en moi ! Ne pense même… »

« Trop tard. Je suis déjà là. Maman… Je te ramènerais à la vie… comme je te l'ai promis. »

« IDIOT ! Tu pensais qu'un coup aussi faible pourrait m'abattre ?! »

_Malar s'était relevé, du sang doré tombant au sol alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sol comme si il se faisait avaler par ce dernier. Xano avait fait apparaître une sphère blanche dans sa main droite, celle-ci se trouvant à proximité du cœur d'Elis._

« Je t'arrêterais avant ! »

« Malar… A force… de te voir… Tu deviens de plus en plus lassant. Disparais. »

_Xano se tourna subitement, Malar étant apparu derrière lui. La boule blanche pénétra le corps de l'homme aux cheveux blonds, l'envoyant au loin une nouvelle fois. Xano fit un petit pas sur la droite, une lame d'eau lui déchirant sa tenue au niveau de la hanche gauche. Voilà qu'Elis s'en prenait à lui._

« Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire ! »

« Qui a dit que tu en étais une ? Maman, je vais te garder près de moi. »

_Il se retourna, posant sa main sur le visage de sa mère, un violent courant d'air entaillant la totalité du corps de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Du sang s'écoula entre les doigts de Xano, celui-ci retirant sa main pour voir le visage abasourdi d'Elis. Encore une fois… Il n'avait pas hésité à frapper une personne chère._

« Xa…Xano… Tu… Tu… »

« Je te ramènerais à la vie… Ne t'inquiète pas. Nos corps sont éphémères mais nos âmes sont éternelles. Bonne nuit… Maman. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire, passant avec difficultés sa main droite sur la joue de son enfant. Il… avait si bien grandi depuis le temps. Il était devenu… un vrai jeune homme. Il était magnifique… C'était le plus bel enfant à qui elle pouvait donner le jour._

« Xano… Mon en… »

« NONNNN ! NOOONNNNN ! »

_Malar venait de crier de toutes ses forces alors qu'une boule blanche sortait du corps d'Elis, venant dans la bouche de Xano qui l'avala sans ménagements. Comme avec Shymi, le corps de la femme se mit à disparaître peu à peu tandis que Xano se retournait pour faire face à Malar. Celui-ci courait en sa direction, la rage peinte sur son visage._

« Rend moi ces âmes ! Elles sont… »

« Tu m'as l'air bien différent… de celui que je connaissais. Quand à ces âmes… Je suis désolé mais vois-tu, je ne vais pas te les rendre car… »

_Xano prit appui sur son pied gauche, une boule de feu blanche jaillissant de sa main gauche pour venir percuter de plein fouet Malar, le jeune homme se mettant à se consumer en se roulant sur le sol. Une petite œuvre personnelle : Des flammes éternelles qui ne pouvaient s'éteindre que si lui le désirait. Il observa Malar du coin de l'œil, se remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé à cause de lui._

« SALETE ! Saleté de flammes ! Elles ne veulent pas s'éteindre ! »

« Depuis quand… Xano est-il devenu comme ça ? »

_Tyrania posa la question aux autres Reines, son œil fixé sur Xano qui restait parfaitement immobile en voyant Malar à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas une question de caractère mais au sujet de cette puissance… Les quatre Rois, Elis, Shymi… Tout ceci devait avoir une liaison ou un rapport avec ce qu'il était en train de devenir._

« Redonne moi les âmes de Drimali et de Riza… et j'arrêterais ces flammes. »

« JAMAIS ! Je vais t'étriper Xano Likan ! »

« Si tu en es seulement capable… Depuis que Gigana est morte… Je me sens bien plus puissant… ou alors tu es devenu bien plus faible ? Mettons un terme à tout ça. »

_Oui… Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait se débarrasser définitivement de cet homme. Alors que Malar restait au sol, Xano chargea toute son énergie dans ses deux mains, une forte lumière s'échappant de celles-ci. Personne n'allait l'interrompre : Les sept femmes restaient éloignées de ce combat. C'était SON combat ! C'était à LUI d'en terminer !_

« Encore un pathétique clone de gâché. »

_Cette voix ? Il avait entendu une voix féminine alors qu'une explosion se produisait à l'endroit où Malar se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes. Xano avait sauté dans les airs, atterrissant devant les femmes._

« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Et toi Nelya ? »

« Nullement. Xano, tu as réussi à l'éliminer ? »

« Si seulement, c'était aussi simple. »

_Le nuage de fumée disparu peu à peu… laissant apparaître le corps de Malar allongé sur le sol. Il ne bougeait plus et n'avait même pas un spasme d'après-mort. Tout s'était terminé aussi rapidement ? Il avait vraiment gagné ? Il s'approcha en demandant aux femmes de ne pas faire de même._

« Pfff… Si tout pouvait se résoudre sans cette violence… »

« Et pourtant, elle ne fait que commencer ! »

_Le corps de Malar se transforma en une sphère noire d'un mètre de diamètre, explosant en plusieurs petites bulles de même couleur tandis que Xano se protégeait. Ainsi, cette voix n'avait pas été une illusion. Une voix féminine et pourtant loin d'être inconnue venait encore de lui adresser la parole. Cette voix… Celle qui était vraiment à l'origine de tous ses malheurs… avant qu'il soit Xano Likan._

« Cela doit te rappeler quelques souvenirs non ? »

« Qui… C'est à qui cette voix ? »

« Giradès… Elle est finalement sortie de son trou. »

_Les sept femmes se réunissaient entre elles, chacune tournant le dos à une autre pour éviter une attaque en traître. Seul Xano était isolé, son regard se dirigeant vers le ciel alors que la voix féminine reprenait de son ton impérial :_

« Des copies… Des pâles copies à chaque fois. Voilà ce que le monde est… Tout n'est qu'illusion. Aliréna t'a confié un message pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu veux vraiment le connaître ? »

« Nullement… Il ne m'intéresse pas. En fait… Seule ta personne m'attire. Bientôt, je vais pouvoir te reconstruire à nouveau de mes propres mains mais cette fois-ci, je ne commettrais pas l'idiotie de te laisser retourner dans le monde des humains. »

« Pour ça, il faudra déjà réussir à me capturer, Joker Noir. »

« Malar est le Joker Noir. Ce que tu as tué n'était qu'une copie de ce dernier. Moi-même, je suis au-dessus de tout ça. »

« Tant mieux. Heureux de l'apprendre, tu ne veux pas te présenter à moi ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire et à te montrer. »

_Comme si un voile translucide venait de disparaître, un visage se dessina devant Xano. D'abord deux yeux rouges, puis une sorte de croissant de lune doré posé sur le front. Tout ceci était accompagné d'un visage aux allures divines, rappelant la prestance qu'avait Juperus, une prestance que nulle autre personne ne pouvait avoir avant aujourd'hui. Enfin, une chevelure blonde vint rejoindre le croissant de lune alors que Giradès reprenait :_

« Que me veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas devant toi… alors cela ne sert à rien d'espérer me blesser… si tu en es seulement capable. »

« Non en fait, je n'avais rien à te dire. Simplement, maintenant, j'ai récupéré les âmes de toutes ces personnes à qui je tenais. Tu es la prochaine. »

« Il te manque les âmes de Riza et Drimali. Contrairement à celui qui m'héberge, je ne les ai pas ramenées à la vie. Tu pourras les reprendre… si tu les trouves. Seul ton parcours me suffit. Tu es sur la bonne voie… Quand tu te sentiras capable… Peut-être pourras-tu me rejoindre à sur le mont Fisia. Tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à te nourrir et à vivre ici. C'est un peu comme le domaine de Juperus. »

_Que... Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de répliquer que déjà son visage disparaissait. Les yeux rubis de Giradès avaient réussi à insérer un trouble qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis qu'il avait rejoint Juperus. Cette femme… le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'ils étaient au bon endroit : Le domaine de Giradès._


	53. Chapitre 53 : Tout leur expliquer

**Chapitre 53 : Tout leur expliquer**

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? On monte nos deux tentes et on va chercher de quoi se nourrir. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela. Alors… »

« Non mais quand même, tu pourrais… »

« Heyrisi et Miviari, vous dormirez avec Shala et Nelya. Galpha, tu dormiras avec moi, Tyrania et Luna. Voilà comment on fera pour les deux tentes. »

_Tyrania haussa les épaules, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de parler avec lui pour l'instant. Les deux tentes furent rapidement installées tandis que Xano et Luna partaient chercher de quoi se nourrir et s'abreuver pour la journée. Sur le chemin, le jeune homme murmura :_

« Luna… Il faudra que l'on discute toi et moi. C'est au sujet de mes sentiments… »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce… Xano ?! »

_De ses sentiments ? Il n'allait pas… quand même pas… Non ! Elle s'était mise à rougir subitement, rappelant là la demoiselle qu'elle était il y a quelques années._

« Xano… On… On ne peut pas ! Tu es avec Tyrania maintenant ! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne suis avec aucune d'entre vous. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions tout seul. »

« Mais mais mais… Tu aimes Tyrania ! »

« Il est vrai… que je l'aime… mais d'une façon un peu spéciale. »

« Et co… Comment ça ? Tu ne dois pas avoir de relation adultère avec une autre ! »

« J'en ai jamais eu avec Tyrania à la base. »

_Mais elle rêvait ou alors il lui faisait une proposition ?! Elle ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle bredouillait, cherchant ses mots tout en se triturant les doigts. Pendant ce temps, Xano prenait de nombreux fruits, les faisant léviter au-dessus du sol._

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« De quoi parles-tu Luna ? Tu sembles troublée. »

« Mais je le suis ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tes paroles représentent pour moi ! »

« Ce soir, j'annoncerais toute la vérité aux personnes présentes. Je vous raconterais tout à ce sujet… au sujet de Tyrania, de mes sentiments et autres… Il vaut mieux que tout le monde soit au courant, cela évitera les ennuis. »

« Hein ? Euh… Si tu veux… On fait comme tu le désires. »

_Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment les propos de Xano. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ? Vraiment, des fois, le jeune homme était un véritable mystère pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle s'était faite des idées. Une demie-heure passa et ils retournèrent auprès des autres femmes, Luna ayant toujours son visage rougi. Instinctivement, Tyrania s'écria avec véhémence :_

« TOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Luna ?! »

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Mon œil ! Pourquoi elle rougie alors ?! »

« Ty… Tyrania. J'ai simplement un peu chaud. Je suis désolée… Tous ces évènements me donnent un peu mal à la tête. »

« Mouais… Alors vas te reposer, on prépare le repas. »

_Même si elle ne semblait pas convaincue, les petits yeux rubis de Luna lui montraient qu'elle semblait réellement épuisée. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs remercia Tyrania, pénétrant dans la tente avant de se coucher à l'intérieur. De son côté, Xano déposa les nombreux fruits trouvés en se tournant vers Galpha. Il demanda à l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns de créer de l'eau pour remplir les bouteilles._

« Les filles… Heyrisi, Miviari et Galpha, même si cela ne fait quelques jours que l'on se connaît, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose à vous toutes ce soir. Lorsque nous serons tous réunis autour du feu, je vous raconterais quelque chose. »

« Comme tu le veux. »

« Il y a un souci ? Ta voix est bien sérieuse. »

« Si il y a un problème, tu peux… »

« TOI ! TU ME SUIS ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Tyrania prit Xano par le col, l'éloignant du reste du groupe. Le jeune homme allait faire une bêtise, elle le sentait. Elle avait un radar naturel dès qu'il allait commettre une embrouille et là, elle sentait ça gros comme une maison ! Alors qu'ils étaient à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, elle le plaqua contre un arbre, son œil violet posé sur lui :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre comme connerie ?! »

« Aucune… Tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

« Non, je vais te faire mal si tu ne m'annonces pas la vérité maintenant ! »

« Tu veux connaître la vérité ? Je vais leur dire la vérité justement… Je vais leur annoncer ce que je pense d'elles… ce problème. »

_Ce problème ? Celui dont elle était la seule au courant depuis qu'Aliréna avait disparue ? A quoi ça allait lui servir de dire une telle chose ?! Elle retira sa main du col de Xano, passant une main sur sa joue en reprenant la parole :_

« Arrête tes stupidités une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu n'es pas fait pour être toujours joyeux et heureux mais tu n'es pas fait non plus pour être un mur de glace sérieux et rigide ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sois alors ? »

« Sois toi-même, est-ce que c'est trop compliqué ? Je sais bien ce que tu ressens mais… »

« Non tu ne sais rien à ce sujet, Tyrania. »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai perdu ma famille ! »

« Mais lorsque tu étais une enfant… On ne réfléchis pas de la même façon… »

_Réfléchir ? Réfléchir ?! Elle allait lui donner envie de réfléchir ! Son crâne percuta celui de Xano, le jeune homme rencontrant l'écorce de l'arbre en gémissant de douleur. Qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle se mettait dans cet état. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir avec elle._

« Et ma mère ?! J'étais une enfant à ce moment là ?! »

« Non… Il est vrai que lorsque tu as… »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de parler comme ça ! Exprime toi correctement ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ?! Je vais leur annoncer que je m'imagine chaque femme comme ma sœur ou ma fille, chaque être vivant comme une personne de ma famille et ça, que ça se te plaise ou non ! C'est-ce que tu voulais entendre ?! »

« C'est bien mieux. Au moins, tu me cries dessus. »

_Elle alla se coller contre lui, un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner le caractère de Tyrania dans toute cette histoire. Avant, elle lui criait dessus, maintenant, c'était à son tour mais au final, il n'allait pas abandonner son idée !_

« Serre moi dans tes bras, Xano. Même si tu es… bizarre, rien ne t'en empêche. »

« Tyrania, je leur dirais tout… à mon sujet. »

« Fais comme tu veux, je serais TOUJOURS de ton côté. »

_Pffff ! Oui… Elle allait toujours être de son côté et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans cette histoire. Avec toutes ces morts, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait envers ces Reines s'accroissait de plus en plus. Il passa une main dans les cheveux dorés de Tyrania, allant l'embrasser sur le front alors qu'elle poussait un petit glapissement caractéristique de son ancienne forme de Feunard. Vraiment… Heureusement qu'elle était là. Elle releva son visage, faisant un petit sourire tout en lui tendant les lèvres._

« Tyrania… Je t'ai pourtant dit… »

« Ca me manque… Ca me manque vraiment, Xano. »

« On ne peut pas. Cela ne se fait pas entre gens de la même famille. »

« Bon Xano… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu exagères… C'est ton problème ! »

« Mais je ne … »

_Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix ! Elle alla l'embrasser longuement, joignant leurs deux langues en maintenant son visage au plus proche du sien. Il tenta de s'échapper mais il n'y arrivait pas, elle faisait tout pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Pendant une bonne minute, elle resta contre lui, retirant finalement sa langue en disant :_

« Tu vois…Avant d'arriver dans le monde de Gigana, j'étais très énervée contre toi. Je t'en voulais car tu couchais avec les autres Reines et même Shymi. Ensuite, quand nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde, j'ai décidé de profiter de ces moments pour me rapprocher de toi. Cela a échoué puisqu'au final, tu m'as lâchement abandonnée. »

« Ty… Tyra… Tu m'as encore… malgré… »

« Je n'ai pas terminé. Ensuite, nous nous sommes retrouvés et il y a eu le petit souci avec la fin de ton charme crée par Aliréna. Là, c'était la délivrance, tu pouvais être tout à moi et nous nous sommes embrassés tendrement sans aller plus loin que ça. Je pensais que maintenant, nous pourrions vivre heureux tous les deux mais toi, tu m'as sorti l'excuse que tu me considérais comme ta sœur. Je suis sensé le prendre comment ?! Que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi ?! J'en ai marre Xano ! A chaque fois que je tente un rapprochement avec toi, faut toujours qu'il y ait une magouille pour m'en empêcher ! J'ai le droit de t'aimer hein ?! »

« Oui mais… Pas… Pas tant que j'ai ce problème. »

« MAIS JE L'EMMERDE TON PROBLEME ! »

_Elle fit flamber son poing droit, Xano s'éloignant juste à temps avant que le poing ne frappe l'arbre derrière lui, l'abattant sur le coup. Voilà qu'elle faisait réapparaître ses neuf queues de Feunard et ses deux oreilles. Elle était à nouveau en colère et il tenta de se donner une contenance. Lentement, il reprit :_

« S'il te plaît… Ne refais plus ça. »

« Je le fais SI JE VEUX ! »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant. »

_Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que plus il la considérait comme sa sœur, plus il la faisait souffrir ?! A quoi ça lui servait de penser à cette foutue morale qui consistait à ne pas coucher avec sa sœur ou une personne de sa famille ?! La morale, elle avait bon dos ! Elle s'en fichait pas mal à ce moment ! Elle le regarda partir avec énervement._

« C'est terminé ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est calmée ? »

« Non, c'est même pire. Bon, mangeons ensemble. »

_Il s'éloigna à nouveau, allant prendre de nombreuses bûches avant de les déposer entre les femmes, créant un petit souffle de feu. Le brasier préparé, ils allaient pouvoir commencer à manger et à s'abreuver comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Heyrisi mangeait avec peu d'appétit, encore chamboulée par la mort des Rois. Elle demanda :_

« Dans le domaine céleste… Est-ce que Giradès ne pourrait-elle pas nous attaquer quand elle le veut ? C'est peut-être une ruse… »

« Je ne pense pas. Que ça soit Juperus ou Giradès, elles ne sont pas capables de se téléporter comme elles le désirent. Elles peuvent parler à qui elles veulent mais elles ne peuvent pas se déplacer aussi rapidement. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce côté. »

« Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ? »

« J'étais au service de l'une… puis de l'autre. »

« Ca me fait penser : Comment c'était quand tu étais au service de Giradès ? »

« Là n'est pas la question, Heyrisi. Mangez toutes… Je vais voir si Luna va mieux. »

_Une assiette en carton en main, il pénétra dans la tente alors que Tyrania revenait finalement, ses deux mains légèrement égratignées. Aucune femme ne posa de questions à ce sujet. Luna sortit de la tente, souriant faiblement en expliquant qu'elle allait mieux tandis que Xano sortait à son tour. Remarquant Tyrania, il tendit une assiette vers elle :_

« Tsss… Tu peux te faire pardonner mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

« Mange donc, nous devons être au mieux de notre forme. »

« Mouais. Si tu le dis. Je vais manger dans la tente. »

« Comme tu le désires, Tyrania. »

_Il la regarda s'enfoncer dans la tente avec son assiette alors que Luna observait Xano d'un air gêné. Est-ce qu'il lui avait parlé de ses sentiments en rapport avec elle ? Nelya et Shala discutaient entre elles, Heyrisi et Miviari faisant de même tandis que Galpha tentait de parler avec Luna. Xano mangea tranquillement, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qui se passait autour de lui._

_Après une quinzaine de minutes, il se releva, déposant son assiette avant d'aller dans la tente. Quelques cris se firent entendre, surtout ceux de Tyrania qui ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire. Néanmoins, il semblait qu'elle avait perdu la bataille puisqu'elle sortie de la tente avec Xano. La jeune femme avait ses cheveux dorés en bataille et on se demandait si il n'y avait pas eut un affrontement entre eux. Elle croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine, se mettant à bouder alors que Xano prit la parole sur un ton impérial :_

« Bon vous voilà… Nous sommes tous réunis. A part Tyrania, je… »

« Balance tout au lieu et qu'on aille se coucher ! »

« Tyrania… Tais toi s'il te plaît. Enfin bon… Je vous dois quelques explications au sujet de mes sentiments. Attention, je ne parle pas de mes sentiments amoureux mais de ceux en général. Certaines d'entre vous… avaient sûrement remarquées mais je suis assez affecté par les morts qui nous entourent. »

« Mais c'est normal, Xano. C'est comme avec Riza : Les Rois n'étaient pas nos ennemis à la base… Ils ne pensaient pas qu'à la destruction ou autre… »

_Il hocha la tête pour remercier Luna qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Tyrania tira la langue en faisant une petite mine de dégoût alors que les autres filles restaient immobiles. Il reprit en toussant légèrement :_

« Non, c'est bien plus poussé que ça et ça vous concerne aussi… Voilà, après la fin de mon charme crée par Aliréna, j'ai commencé à ressentir réellement quelque chose pour Tyrania. Ce n'est pas une surprise pour vous mais je tenais à le signaler… J'aime Tyrania. Du moins, c'est que je pensais au départ mais plus nous avancions contre les Rois et plus un nouveau sentiment venait en moi. »

« Et ce type prétend m'aimer ! »

« Tyrania… S'il te plaît, ne complique pas tout. »

« Je ne complique rien du tout ! C'est toi qui t'embrouilles tout seul ! Vas y ! Dis leur que tu me considères comme ta sœur ! Que tu considères chaque personne comme quelqu'un de ta famille ! Je suis sûre que ça va leur faire plaisir ! Tu veux éviter l'inceste ! »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? »

_Même Nelya semblait surprise par les paroles de Tyrania alors que Xano se tournait vers elle, serrant les dents. Sympathique son coup dans le dos, il n'allait pas l'oublier ! Il voulait leur expliquer d'une manière plus édulcorée mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix._

« C'est… C'est vrai, Xano ? »

« Oui Luna, elle ne ment pas. Voilà, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je vous imagine toutes comme une personne de ma famille. Attention, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons vécu pendant plusieurs années ensemble pour certaines d'entre vous, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Je ne peux pas penser à embrasser l'une d'entre vous ou faire un geste sans m'imaginer que vous êtes mes sœurs ou mes filles. Il en était de même pour les Atouts des Rois et surtout ces derniers alors quand Gigana est morte, je… »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase : Son silence était des plus éloquents. Les femmes ne savaient pas comment réagir : Tyrania s'en fichait, elle était au courant, Shala, Nelya et Miviari restaient muettes tandis qu'Heyrisi, Luna et Galpha discutaient entre elles. Voilà, il avait tout dit… Elles étaient au courant mais quelles allaient être leurs réactions ?_


	54. Chapitre 54 : Réactions

**Chapitre 54 : Réactions**

« Je sais que c'est assez surprenant mais… »

« Nelya, est-ce que tu peux lire ? »

« Oui… Je le fais tout de suite. »

_Les trois Reines tournèrent leurs visages vers lui. La femme aux cheveux bleus ferma ses yeux saphir avant de les rouvrir, ses pupilles étant devenues roses. Pendant plusieurs secondes, pas un souffle ne se fit entendre._

« Alors ? Nelya ? Est-ce qu'il… »

« Non, il est troublé mais il ne ment pas. »

« Mon dieu… Mon dieu, mon dieu… Il le pense vraiment alors. »

_Luna semblait effarée alors que Shala et Nelya hochèrent la tête en concert. Heyrisi et Miviari ne disaient rien tandis que Galpha avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tant mieux pour elle ! Elle dit d'une voix amusée :_

« Moi, ça ne me gêne pas ! Je suis contente de t'avoir comme grand frère. Ca veut dire que maintenant, j'ai une famille. »

« Au moins, il y en a une qui le prend bien dans le lot. Je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais tu ne me m'écoutes jamais ! »

« Tais toi un peu, Tyrania. Il faut simplement qu'elles digèrent la nouvelle. »

« Pour notre part… Je parle au nom d'Heyrisi et moi… »

_La femme au visage pâle avait pris la parole alors que les trois Reines arrêtaient de discuter entre elles. C'était assez rare que Miviari parle aux restes des personnes à part Heyrisi alors maintenant… Xano posa ses yeux vairons sur elle, attendant qu'elle continue :_

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas plus que cela. C'est pourquoi nous estimons que cela ne va pas nous causer de problèmes. »

« C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir affaire à un type qui veut vous sauter dessus pour faire des choses non ? Comme tu n'es pas de ce genre… »

« Ca, c'était avant le charme. Maintenant, il s'est un peu calmé là-dessus. »

« La ferme, Tyrania… Vraiment, arrête de parler. »

« Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que nous n'avons aucun soucis à ce que tu nous considères comme des membres de ta famille. Cela nous rappellera un peu ce que nous vivions avec les Rois. Bon, tout le monde semble plus âgé et vous n'êtes plus des enfants à part Galpha mais à part ça, ça ne peut être qu'une chose positive dans l'ensemble. »

« Merci… Heyrisi et aussi Miviari bien entendu. Shala ? Luna ? Nelya ? »

_C'était à elles de s'exprimer maintenant. Il voulait savoir ce que pensaient les trois femmes de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était bien différent de l'époque où il couchait avec chacune d'entre elles. Maintenant, les années avaient passées et de nombreuses aventures avaient eu lieues entre temps. Shala fut la première à parler :_

« Même si tu ne te moques pas de moi… Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Il y a moins d'une journée, j'étais si heureuse… Je venais d'apprendre que j'avais une petite sœur. Et puis après… J'ai appris que j'avais une grande sœur. Et toute cette histoire a fait que j'ai perdu ces deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas. »

« Oui… Je sais que c'était très dur… et j'aurais aimé qu'Aliréna nous en parle plus tôt. »

« Non… Ce n'est pas ça. Disons simplement… que te considérer comme quelqu'un de ma famille est vraiment bizarre. Nous avons le même âge, nous avons eu des rapports… sexuels ensemble. Nous étions même les premiers à coucher il y a quelques années. Que ça soit à cause du charme ou non, nous l'avons fait. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que ça soit une bonne chose que de t'imaginer comme mon frère ? »

« Il est vrai… que je ne pourrais pas vous considérer comme mes filles. Je suis trop peu âgé pour ça et puis nous… Ah… Je ne sais pas… »

_Il était aussi confus qu'elle par tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il baissa la tête, jouant entre ses doigts sans rougir pour autant. Tyrania soupira longuement en se disant que tout ce charabia n'allait mener à rien de bon._

« Enfin… Pour que tu sois mon frère, c'est un peu bizarre de penser une telle chose non ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air vraiment d'être une sœur pour toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça mais simplement… Disons que j'imagine que vous faites partie de ma famille, que vous êtes tous de mon sang et pour ça… J'ai envie de vous protéger et d'éviter que vous soyez blessées dans toute cette histoire. »

« Je vois… Je vois… Peut-être qu'au final… J'aurais dû m'excuser bien plus tôt. Xano, même si je trouve ça irréaliste comme scène, je crois que je peux accepter tes sentiments. »

« Je serais toujours là pour chacune d'entre vous. »

« Je le sais bien… Je le sais très bien. Tu l'as toujours été. A cause de la fin de ce charme, nous avons presque brisés cette chose qui nous réunissait depuis toutes ces années. »

_Ah ?! Elle avait tant changé depuis qu'elle savait au sujet de Pandora et Aliréna. Elle se leva de sa place, venant s'asseoir à côté de Xano avec un petit sourire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se diriger vers sa tente._

« Je vais aller me coucher. Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir moi aussi. »

« D'accord… Fais comme tu le veux. Bonne nuit. »

_Elle salua les différentes personnes, s'enfonçant dans sa tente alors que Luna et Nelya gardaient leurs yeux fixés sur Xano. Il ne savait pas à qui c'était de s'exprimer mais il attendit que l'une d'entre elles prenne la parole. Ce fut le cas avec Nelya :_

« Xano… Est-ce tu sais que ce tu viens de dire relève d'un grave problème ? »

« Hein ? Co… Comment ça ? »

« Tu nous considères comme tes sœurs. Je sais d'après ce que nous avons vécus ensemble que tu n'as guère eu de famille et je peux te pardonner. Néanmoins, tu passes d'un extrême à un autre. Auparavant, tu avais plusieurs femmes et tu ne te souciais pas réellement de l'amour. »

« Mais j'avais mon charme, Nelya. »

« Oui mais soyons lucides. T'imaginer que tout le monde appartient à ta famille va te bloquer sur de nombreux points : Tu seras trop gentil avec tout le monde, tu ne pourras jamais être réellement amoureux, tu n'envisageras même pas de fonder ta propre famille puisque tu auras l'impression d'épouser ta sœur. »

« C'est vrai que… sur ces point… »

« Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas de chance, mais cela n'est pas dramatique. Il faut simplement que tu évites de te bloquer sur cette idée de famille. »

« C'est ce que tu penses de tout ça ? »

« Non, c'est ce que je dis. Ce que je pense est bien différent. »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire ?! »

_Elle se releva, ne montrant même pas un sourire au jeune homme. Elle passa une main sur son épaule avec tendresse et il se mit à trembler. Cette sensation… Il s'en rappelait… Il s'en rappelait maintenant. Ce que Nelya représentait un peu pour elle._

« Le charme s'est peut-être terminé mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai oublié ce que nous avons dit lors de cette nuit dans la grotte. »

« Oui… Je comprends… J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Je vais aller rejoindre Shala dans la tente. Je vais me coucher. »

_Elle se pencha en avant, venant déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de se redresser. Il était confus… vraiment très confus par toute cette histoire. Que ça soit d'une manière ou d'une autre, Nelya et Shala avaient accepté ses sentiments._

« Bonne nuit, Xano. Dors bien et si ce n'est pas le cas… »

« Oui… Je sais ce que je ferais. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

_Voilà… Nelya venait de rentrer dans la tente à son tour et il ne restait plus que Luna qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis qu'il avait posé cette question. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se mit subitement à rougir en observant Xano._

« Je… Et bien… Puisque tu parles de tes sentiments… Je… »

« Oui, Luna ? Je sais que c'est bizarre de parler de ça mais… »

« Non ! Je… Je voulais te dire que même si le charme a disparu, tu n'as pas tellement changé au final… Ce sont simplement nos sentiments qui sont différents non ? »

« Exactement mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Car rien n'est différent pour moi. Voilà… Je… Je crois que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé et bien que… le charme… Voilà… Je… »

_Elle murmura d'une voix à peine audible que personne ne pût entendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Heyrisi et Miviari se levèrent à leurs tours, signalant qu'elles allaient se coucher plutôt que de rester ici. Ce n'était pas qu'elles s'ennuyaient mais elles préféraient les laisser seuls. Il ne restait plus que Galpha, Tyrania, Luna et Xano._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« D'après ma mère… Nous sommes toujours fiancés non ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Cette histoire… Elle date depuis plusieurs années ! »

« Oui mais voilà… C'était simplement pour te dire que… Mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes au final. Je t'ai… aime… toujours. »

_Tyrania poussa un profond glapissement en écoutant les dernières paroles de Luna alors que celle-ci détournait la tête en rougissant. Galpha eut un petit rire, souhaitant la bonne nuit à Xano et aux deux autres femmes, disant que cela ne la concernait pas._

« Lu…Luna ! Tu as du culot de dire ça devant moi ! »

« Tyrania ! Je ne vais pas te le voler ! C'est à lui de décider ! »

« Je ne déciderais rien du tout. Au final, même si nous sommes fiancés dans les paroles, nous ne le sommes pas par écrit MAIS… Je t'apprécie énormément Luna sinon… Je ne me serais pas occupé de toi après ta première tentative pour boire. »

« Première et dernière tentative ! Sinon pour te répondre… Disons que même si je peux pas être celle que tu aimeras… »

« Je vous aime toutes… mais comme si vous étiez de ma famille. »

« Ca me suffit amplement au final. Je vais aller me coucher à mon tour, je crois que Tyrania ne me supportera pas une minute de plus. »

_Elle passait de la gêne à l'amusement avec une telle facilité que c'en était déconcertant. Elle se releva, s'approchant de Xano mais le glapissement que Tyrania débutait dans sa bouche lui signala qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle évite de faire une telle chose._

« Bon et bien… Même si ce n'est pas physique, tiens. »

_Elle embrassa sa main droite avant de souffler dessus comme pour transporter le baiser jusqu'à la joue de Xano. Les lèvres de celui-ci dessinèrent un sourire alors qu'elle disait :_

« Bonne nuit, Xano. Je vais réchauffer la place ! »

« JE VAIS LA… »

« Bonne nuit, Luna. Dors bien. »

_Elle eut un petit rire alors que Xano mettait une main devant la bouche de Tyrania pour éviter qu'elle s'emporte une nouvelle fois. Lorsque Luna disparu à l'intérieur de la tente, il retira finalement sa main, la femme aux cheveux dorés s'écriant :_

« Ben voilà ! T'es content ! Maintenant, tu l'as balancé à tout le monde ! »

« Oui… Je suis très heureux… Bien plus que tu ne le crois... »

« Et l'autre avec ses gros seins qui te balance qu'elle t'aime malgré la fin du charme ! »

« Tu n'es pas la seule à m'aimer… Rien n'est impossible. »

« XANO ! Je vais t'égorger ! »

_La jeune femme vint lui prendre sa main droite, la serrant avec force jusqu'à extirper un cri à Xano. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne sembla même pas ressentir la douleur alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix lente :_

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? Tu n'as pas à être jalouse. J'ai annoncé que je t'aimais… auparavant. Maintenant, c'est différent. »

« Je t'ai déjà pourtant bien expliqué ce que je pensais de toute cette foutue affaire ! »

« Et je t'ai déjà répondu. Je vais aller me coucher à mon tour. Bonne nuit, Tyrania. »

_Il retira sa main de la sienne comme si de rien n'était. Il alla l'embrasser sur la joue, Tyrania se mettant à trembler sur le moment. Elle le regarda partir dans la tente en murmurant :_

« Bonne nuit Xano. »

« Fais de beaux rêves, Tyrania. Tu sais… Même si Luna m'aime réellement… et que toi aussi, c'est le cas… »

« Tu ne prendras aucune d'entre nous, c'est bon, c'est bon. »

_Elle ne voulait plus l'écouter. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste tendre vers elle, elle perdait en grande partie sa colère et son énervement. Elle le regarda aller dans la tente, se remettant à trembler en imaginant Luna qui venait l'enlacer. Elle donna un violent coup de queue dans les flammes, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas se brûler._

« Pourquoi je n'ai rien de spécial au final ? L'une est l'Arme du Dieu Originel, l'autre est sa fiancée et la fille d'une nouvelle Déesse… La troisième faisait partie d'un clan très proche des Dieux. Moi, je ne suis qu'une simple Feunard. »

_Elle admettait sa normalité… Elle était banale et basique. A force, elle se trouvait toujours des défauts mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. C'était dans ses gênes et dans son histoire : Peut-être que la mort de leurs familles avait rapproché le jeune homme d'elle mais c'était tout… et avec cette histoire… C'était encore pire._

« L'Amour… C'est trop compliqué des fois. »

_Oui… Beaucoup trop compliqué à son goût ! Elle resta assise devant le feu pendant une vingtaine de minutes, observant le ciel étoilé. On voyait bien mieux les étoiles ici. Etait-ce un nouveau monde ? Ou alors le domaine céleste était une partie de la planète où elle était née ? Elle devait arrêter de se poser des questions._

« Bon… Il est temps d'aller le rejoindre. Au final, les autres savent tout maintenant. Ce n'est même plus un secret entre lui et moi. »

_Oui… Il aurait pu éviter d'en parler. Elle aurait été bien plus heureuse ainsi. Enfin, était-elle déjà heureuse à la base ? Comme Xano ne l'aimait plus réellement, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle alla dans la tente, poussant un petit grognement préventif._

« Non… C'est bon… »

_Oui… Luna ne dormait pas avec Xano en le serrant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme s'était installé dans son coin, laissant Galpha et Luna dormir ensemble tandis qu'il avait le bras droit tendu sur le côté, celui de gauche posé sur son torse._

« Je te jure… Des fois… »

_Elle alla se coucher sur le côté gauche du jeune homme, le regardant dormir pendant plusieurs minutes en rougissant comme une enfant. Il s'endormait si facilement… et si paisiblement…Pourquoi avait-il mis un frein à ses relations ?_

« Stupide garçon… Vraiment trop stupide… »

_Elle se redressa, allant maintenant à sa droite. Alors qu'elle déposait sa tête quelques centimètres au-dessus du bras droit de Xano, celui-ci se referma sur le dos de Tyrania, la ramenant vers le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Elle eut un petit soupir de plaisir, refermant son œil violet. Pendant que Xano dormait, il n'y avait aucune chose qui lui interdisait de rester aussi près de lui non ?_

« Pauvre fille normale. Tu fais tout pour le garder. »

_Elle se parlait à elle-même, sombrant le sommeil en restant contre lui._


	55. Chapitre 55 : Réveil difficile

**Chapitre 55 : Réveil difficile**

« Pfff… Toute cette histoire est trop compliquée. C'était bien beau de faire semblant d'être heureuse hier… quand il a dit ça mais maintenant… »

« Et il paraîtrait que ce sont nous les femmes qui sommes complexes. »

« Comparé à Xano, tout a l'air très simple. »

« Il est où ? »

« Il dort… Et Tyrania dort elle aussi. »

« J'aimerais bien réussir à lire dans les rêves de Tyrania des fois. »

_Les trois femmes poussèrent chacune à son tour un soupir alors que Galpha, Miviari et Heyrisi discutaient entre elles. Xano et Tyrania avaient décidé de faire de la grasse matinée, du moins c'est ce qu'elles pensaient. Le jeune homme était couché dans la tente, regardant la toile de cette dernière en poussant un léger soupir._

« Je devrais me lever… »

_Il murmurait ça mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Tyrania avait logé sa tête contre son torse, dormant paisiblement contre Xano. C'était ainsi que ça se passait des fois… Elle comprenait ses soucis, elle lui criait dessus dès qu'elle le pouvait et après… Elle était aussi belle et douce qu'un ange. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, reprenant :_

« Bon… Je vais me relever… »

_Il se parlait à lui-même pour se donner une légère conviction et surtout éviter de réveiller Tyrania en bougeant. Il tenta par un petit geste de se libérer mais elle l'agrippa dans son sommeil, l'immobilisant complètement. Vraiment… Et maintenant… Il faisait quoi ? Il attendait qu'elle se réveille ? Ca pouvait prendre des heures ! Heureusement qu'elle ne bavait pas ou ne gémissait pas dans son rêve._

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

_C'est vrai… Elle était irrécupérable au final. Elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de l'aimer mais il avait toujours trouvé une excuse. Peut-être qu'après tout, il n'était vraiment pas capable d'aimer une personne à sa juste valeur. Il tenta de bouger à nouveau mais elle serrait avec insistance, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fermés._

« Tyrania… Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ? »

_Aucune réponse. Peut-être qu'elle dormait réellement ? Il pouvait toujours essayer de lui tirer sur la joue mais ça serait stupide de sa part si elle dormait. Et puis, il ne voulait pas la voir de mauvaise humeur, c'était principalement pour ça qu'il hésitait. Mais à part ça… Hum… POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à… Et puis zut ! C'était bon ! Il en avait marre ! Il se redressa subitement, la tête de Tyrania percutant le sol. Elle poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Lentement, son œil violet s'ouvrit :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se… passe ? »

« Hein ? Oh désolé, Tyrania. Je ne voulais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as… fait ? Tu m'as réveillée… brutalement. »

« Je m'excuse, je m'excuse vraiment. »

« Pourquoi… tu as fait ça ? »

_Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, redressant sa tête alors qu'il reculait un peu. Il avait peur de l'avoir énervée et ce n'était absolument pas dans son intention. Il se calla contre la tente, attendant de voir quelle serait la réaction de Tyrania. Celle-ci renifla un petit coup pour voir si son nez ne la faisait plus souffrir alors qu'elle semblait encore à moitié ensommeillée. Néanmoins, elle murmura :_

« Ca te prend souvent de réveiller les jeunes femmes de cette façon ? »

« Je tiens à signaler que je me suis excusé. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je te pardonnais, je crois. Je dormais tranquillement. »

« Mais sur moi ! Je ne pouvais pas me lever ! »

« Et alors ?! Rien ne t'empêchait de me caresser et de me déposer délicatement à côté ! »

_Comment lui expliquer que sur le coup, il n'avait pas eut le temps de la déposer délicatement à côté de lui ! Elle était furieuse et cela se voyait dans son regard. Quand elle était en colère, elle était vraiment très mignonne… Ca lui allait bien. A force d'essayer de ne plus rien ressentir d'amoureux pour elle, il se faisait du mal._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?! »

« Mais rien ! C'est bon ! Arrête de me crier dessus ! »

« Je ne te cries pas dessus, je te poses une question ! C'est différent ! Saisis un peu les nuances au lieu de toujours voir le mal ! »

« C'est bon… Je laisse tomber. »

_Il se redressa, posant sa main sur son front. Il avait un peu chaud avec toute cette histoire et il était assez en sueur avec Tyrania qui avait dormi contre lui pendant toute la nuit. En parlant de sueur… La tenue rouge et bleue de Tyrania moulait son corps. Et voilà qu'il apercevait sa poitrine… du moins… _

« Aller… Je m'en vais. Dès que tu seras mieux réveillée, tu pourras sortir de la tente aussi. Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Ouais, ouais… Si tu ne foires pas tout comme d'habitude ! »

_C'était quoi ça ? Elle lui en voulait pour autre chose ? Il n'avait fait que la réveiller assez brutalement et sans le vouloir réellement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus ! On n'allait pas tout lui mettre sur le dos quand même hein ?! Il sortit de la tente, saluant les six femmes qui étaient déjà debout. A son grand désarroi, il remarqua que le repas avait déjà été servi et lorsqu'il demanda l'heure qu'il était, on lui expliqua qu'il était environ onze heures. Il avait autant dormi que ça ?! Il s'installa à côté de Luna, celle-ci rougissant avec un petit sourire._

« Tu as bien dormi alors ? Pour te lever aussi tard… »

« Disons que c'était principalement à cause de Tyrania que je n'ai pas pû… »

« LA FERME CRETIN ! C'est de ta faute ! »

_Aie ! La voix criarde de Tyrania résonna en-dehors de la tente, Xano se bouchant les oreilles alors que Luna tiqua sur les paroles. Les autres femmes ne semblaient pas s'en affecter plus que ça alors que Luna reprit :_

« Je ne te demanderais même… »

« Je l'ai réveillé d'une manière assez… violente dira t-on. »

« Lorsque j'ai ouvert mes yeux, elle s'agrippait presque à toi. »

« Voilà où est le problème. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui échapper et sa tête a rencontré le sol. »

_Luna poussa un petit rire mais le glapissement de colère qu'elle entendit dans la tente l'arrêta subitement. Pfiou… Fallait pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur, elle ! Enfin bon… Même si elle était heureuse d'être assise à côté de Xano, elle savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de parler d'autre chose que de la mission._

« Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous allons nous mettre en route pour trouver l'antre de Giradès. »

« Est-ce que tu crois… que nous sommes assez forts pour la battre ? »

« Nous le verrons bien… J'ai tellement de … »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, posant une main sur son cœur. Son âme… était maintenant accompagnée par six autres personnes. Ce n'était pas n'importe lesquelles… Ces âmes étaient si importantes pour lui… En parlant d'elles, il avait oublié quelque chose._

« Avant de partir à la recherche de Giradès, nous devons retrouver les âmes de Riza et de Drimali. J'irais les récupérer et ensuite… Nous pourrons alors partir en quête de Giradès. »

« Si c'est ce que tu penses devoir faire, moi, je te suis ! Ca sera de même pour nous toutes ! Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix au final ! »

« Et dire qu'au départ… Je n'étais qu'un enfant avec quatre pokémons… »

« Au départ, tu n'avais que MOI ! »

_Tyrania sortie de la tente, furibarde comme la majorité de son temps avant de poser son œil violet sur Xano pour lui montrer clairement la vérité. Qu'il n'oublie pas ça ! Qu'il ne l'oublie surtout pas ! Avant, il n'y avait pas de Shala, de Luna ou de Nelya, il n'y avait qu'ELLE ! QU'ELLE ! Sans elle, il ne serait jamais devenu un dresseur, sans elle, il n'aurait jamais réussi sa première symbiose, sans elle, il n'aurait jamais appris à parler pendant la symbiose ! Sans elle, il ne serait JAMAIS devenu ce qu'il était maintenant !_

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder de la sorte. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, tête d'abruti. »

« Tu as faim sinon ? »

_Radical, le changement de conversation. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et il lui fallût quelques secondes pour réagir à la question de Xano. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, Luna s'éloignant un peu pour les laisser tranquilles avant de se mettre à manger sans lui répondre. Il reprit :_

« Comme je le disais, si tu n'as pas entendu… »

« J'ai bien entendu, je ne suis sourde non plus ! Ne me prends pas pour… »

« Tu n'es pas une imbécile. Je pensais simplement que tu n'étais pas au courant. »

_Ca lui prenait souvent dernièrement de lui couper la parole comme si il se sentait capable de lire dans ses pensées ?! Elle allait l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte si il continuait à cette allure ! Elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il se croit doué au point de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait à chaque instant ! Elle se renfrogna sur elle-même, ne lui adressant plus la parole._

« Si vous êtes tous prêtes, nous allons pouvoir partir au plus tôt. »

« Tu es pressé ? »

« Nullement… Simplement… Plus vite nous serons sur la route, mieux ce sera. »

« Si tu veux… Si tu veux… »

_Il termina de parler à Shala, s'enfonçant dans la tente pour y sortir les quelques sacs. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commençait à ranger les deux tentes dans les sacs, les prenant sur son dos. Il se retourna vers les femmes, disant d'une voix lente :_

« Je vais mettre un peu d'avance pour vérifier les alentours. Nous partons vers le Nord. »

« On te rattraperas dès qu'on en a terminé avec tout ça. »

_Oui. C'était comme ça que ça marchait. Il hocha la tête pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'éloigna sans jeter un regard vers Tyrania qui s'était relevée pour prendre la parole. Elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments : Le bouder et donc ne plus lui parler ou alors lui signaler qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais partir tout seul à nouveau ! Finalement, elle décida de le rejoindre sans se soucier du nettoyage de son plat. Elle se positionna à ses côtés, sans ouvrir la bouche. Il ne disait rien mais au bout de trente secondes, il lui demanda :_

« Tu me fais encore la tête ? »

_Aucune réponse… Le regard qu'elle lui lançait montrait néanmoins qu'il avait raison. Il soupira en tapotant légèrement le dos du crâne de Tyrania, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres. Il reprit sur un ton un peu plus joyeux :_

« Tu sais… Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention de te réveiller comme ça. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment faire… J'ai l'habitude que tu dormes près de moi mais avec nos dernières discussions, c'est peut-être malsain. »

« C'est toi qu'est malsain… »

_Elle lui parlait finalement ? Néanmoins sa phrase était un peu dite sur un ton gamin et il pouffa légèrement. Elle s'était mise à rougit, ouvrant la bouche pour commencer à lui crier dessus mais déjà, les autres venaient les rejoindre. Finalement, ils étaient toujours dans un groupe… Ils étaient huit… Il restait combien d'adversaires ? Bal…Giradès… Et les quatre cavaliers non ? Ils avaient l'avantage mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas là-dessus qu'il fallait se baser pour vaincre Giradès._

« Bal… Nous devons parler. »

« Héhéhé ! Que voulez-vous, maître Malar ? »

« Je ne suis pas Malar… »

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns s'arrêta de sourire, se mettant à trembler alors qu'une longue chevelure blonde apparaissait devant lui. Euh… Malar était où ? Comment ça se faisait qu'il entendait cette voix… Malar…_

« Malar n'est pas mort mais le clone que j'avais crée l'a été. Il doit se reposer… J'ai pris possession de son corps pour quelques temps. »

« Maî… Maîtresse Giradès ! Qu'est-ce … »

« Je suis au courant… de tes petites échauffourées avec le Joker Blanc mais surtout… de tes jeux dimensionnels. Sache que les pouvoirs que j'ai conférés à l'Arme du Dieu Originel dont j'avais pris l'âme m'ont indiqué ce qui se passait… »

« Je ne recommencerais plus, je vous le promets ! »

« Vas simplement éliminer le Joker Blanc maintenant qu'il a repris une nuit de sommeil. Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'Atouts en vie, c'est dommage pour toi qu'ils ne soient pas avec toi. »

« Il m'en reste toujours trois, Maîtresse Giradès. »

« Prends les avec toi et partez maintenant. »

« Comme… Comme vous le désirez. »

_Finalement, il n'avait vu que la longue chevelure blonde de cette femme mais celui lui avait suffit à le faire trembler. Contrairement à Malar qui ne restait qu'un humain au final, Giradès était bien plus intelligente que ce dernier. Si elle apprenait la raison de ces nombreux combats contre le Joker Blanc, tout allait être gâché ! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant ! Le jeune garçon disparu dans une faille dimensionnelle, celle-ci se refermant après son départ. Lorsqu'il sortit d'une nouvelle faille, une voix féminine se fit entendre :_

« Tu es de retour, Bal ? »

« Oh ! Il est de retour ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?! »

« FAIS CHIERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! »

_Une première voix, puis une seconde et enfin une troisième plus forte que les autres. Toutes étaient féminines mais Bal ne semblait même pas s'y intéresser plus que ça. Il poussa un petit cri d'énervement s'alliant à celui qui était sorti en dernier avant de dire :_

« Non, ça ne va pas, Elena et Helena. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Raconte nous. »

« Oui… Raconte nous tout ! On va t'aider ! »

_Elles étaient bien gentilles mais elles ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Enfin si… Mais maintenant, elles allaient être de la partie. Il soupira, allant s'installer sur les jambes d'une femme portant une longue robe bleue qui se transforma en une queue de même couleur. Sur une partie, elle était jaune alors que ses jambes étaient nues maintenant._

« Installes toi ! Ca ne va pas être long, je vais éclater ces types, je termine ma partie et je t'écoute ! Y a pas de problèmes ! »

« D'accord Ma… Terranuelle. »

« Alors, tu veux bien nous raconter ?! »

« Si vous le désirez… Mais ça ne va pas être réjouissant. »

_Deux filles qui devaient avoir son âge voir une année ou deux de plus que lui se mirent à genoux devant le jeune garçon. L'une avait une longue chevelure violette, celle-ci cachant une partie de son visage pour ne laisser apparaître que son œil rouge alors qu'elle portait un petit chapeau vert avec un bout rose qui dépassait. Elle portait une jupe rose, de longues bottes de même couleur et il était possible de voir que l'autre fille avait la même tenue qu'elle. La seule différence résidait dans la coiffure de la seconde fille. Celle-ci avait des cheveux roses et portait de nombreux ornements roses qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être une fleur à cinq pétales. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elles étaient sœurs… sœurs jumelles. Les trois personnes se mirent à écouter ce que Bal avait à leur dire. C'était à leur tour._


	56. Chapitre 56 : Le Dévoreur

**Chapitre 56 : Le Dévoreur**

« HIIIIIIIIIII ! Ne nous tue pas ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! »

« Je m'en fous ! Vous êtes toutes seules et bien trop faibles ! Ca va être un régal ! »

« Toi… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! »

« Quoi ?! ENCORE ! »

_Il se redressa dans son lit, haletant tout en remarquant la sueur qui s'écoulait de son front. Ses cheveux bruns étaient trempés et il n'appréciait pas ça. Il ne s'était jamais dans cet état auparavant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que c'était sa dernière chance ? Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose de toute façon ! Il n'avait plus le choix ! Giradès semblait avoir comprise son petit manège._

« J'y arriverais… coûte que coûte héhéhé. »

_Il se donna une légère contenance, sautant du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il avait mauvaise mine… Une très mauvaise mine… Ses yeux rouges étaient… C'était quoi ça ?! Il passa une main sur les gouttes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux._

« Des larmes ? Tssss ! Je ne suis pas comme elles ! »

_Non ! Il ne l'était pas ! Il n'aimait pas cet endroit ! Il détestait même l'idée d'habiter ici ! Il retourna dans sa chambre, observant un cadre avec une photo à l'intérieur. Il serra les dents de rage, soulevant le cadre avant de le jeter en direction de la fenêtre. Il poussa un petit cri quasiment inaudible avant de faire apparaître une faille juste devant la fenêtre. Le cadre s'enfonça dans la faille avant de réapparaître quelques secondes après sur la table de chevet._

« Pfiou… J'ai eu de la chance. Encore un peu et la fenêtre explosait. Je devrais peut-être aller me recoucher… ou alors partir. »

_Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Il devait peut-être laisser un mot comme quoi, il n'avait jamais réussi à les apprécier, chose totalement véridique. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution ! Il quitta la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en observant le décor autour de lui. Les murs étaient bleus, quelques tableaux étaient exposés et il eut un léger tic en les regardant. Ces tableaux… étaient les siens._

« Bon… Où se trouve le papier et de quoi écrire ? »

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? Il n'est que cinq heures… »

_Il sursauta sur le coup, regardant la jeune fille qui se frottait les yeux comme si elle avait du mal à les garder ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle s'approcha de lui, passant à côté comme si il n'existait pas avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau. C'était Elena. Elle semblait presque somnambule et elle repassa à côté de lui. Elle ne le voyait pas ? Hahaha ! Elle était tellement endormie qu'elle ne le remarquait pas._

« Bonne nuit, Bal. Tu devrais te recoucher. »

_Il arrêta de sourire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre dans laquelle elle dormait avec sa sœur jumelle. Aie… Elle savait donc très bien que c'était lui ! Bon ! Il devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Un morceau de papier, un stylo et zou, il écrivit une explication vaseuse et complètement incohérente comme quoi, il ne devait pas rester ici. Il déposa le papier sur la table, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir. Il la referma avec délicatesse, s'éloignant de la petite maisonnette. Il n'y avait personne à part eux à plus d'un kilomètre, c'était un petit coin paisible et tranquille. Ils mangeaient principalement des fruits et des légumes mais il ne demandait jamais de viande de toute façon. Bahhhh ! Ca n'allait pas lui manquer tout ça ! Un brouillard noir se positionna devant lui alors qu'il marchait depuis cinq à dix minutes. Une partie du brouillard laissa place à deux yeux rouges, une voix féminine sortant de la masse de fumée noire :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais m'occuper moi-même de Xano et des autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces trois personnes. Je peux facilement les terrasser sans elles. »

« En es tu sûr ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir donner des consignes précises. »

« Mais je… Je suis capable de les tuer ! Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin ! »

« Qu'importe. Je t'ai demandé de les prendre avec toi ou alors… Tu penses qu'elles sont trop faibles et donc je pourrais aller les tuer sans ménagement. »

« NON ! »

_Il s'écria de toutes ses forces, se mettant à trembler avant de poser un genou au sol, la tête baissée. Ses longs cheveux bruns cachaient son visage alors que la voix féminine reprenait :_

« Ceci est un ordre. Est-ce que tu essayerais de me désobéir, Bal ? Je ne m'oblige pas être à pareille que Malar mais si cela s'avère nécessaire, je pourrais être très cruelle. »

« Vous… Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous en faire, je vous promets… que je peux les tuer sans avoir besoin d'elles. »

« Et elles… Sont-elles d'accord ? Je vous ai donner la possibilité de vivre dans le domaine céleste et de retourner dans ce monde crée par ma sœur quand vous le désirez. Je crois avoir été assez gentille depuis le départ. Il est temps de me rembourser. Terranuelle, Elena, Helena, faites donc votre apparition. »

_Quoi ?! Non ! Elle n'avait pas hésité à les réveiller et à les faire apparaître devant lui ! Tout son plan était tombé à l'eau ! Les trois femmes étaient présentes, un petit sourire dessinée sur leurs lèvres. Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent de Bal, Elena lui murmurant qu'elle s'était relevée après avoir entendue la porte se refermer. Dès qu'elle avait vu le message, elle avait tout de suite prévenue sa sœur et Terranuelle. En parlant de celle-ci, elle s'écria :_

« Alors comme ça, on se réveille pendant la nuit et on décide de partir ! BAL ! Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de ne jamais faire une telle chose ! Pardonnez le, maîtresse Giradès, il n'écoute rien à chaque fois ! »

« Je lui pardonne… si vous en terminez avec le Joker Blanc et ses derniers alliés. »

« Ca sera fait comme vous le désirez ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Quand à toi… »

_La femme aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouges s'était tournée vers Bal, levant son poing droit en sa direction. Vu la façon dont elle le serrait, cela allait faire très mal. Il se prit un petit coup sur le sommet du crâne alors qu'elle murmura :_

« C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil ! Dorénavant, tu dormiras avec moi dans ma chambre. Est-ce que j'ai été claire, Bal ?! »

« Oui Ma… Terranuelle. »

« Je vois que toute cette affaire est réglée. Je vais donc vous laisser mais auparavant… Bal… Tu as toujours les deux âmes ? »

_Les âmes ? Il se mit à trembler, Elena et Helena ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle réaction alors que les deux filles venaient le serrer dans ses bras. Les yeux rouges accompagnant le brouillard noir reprirent :_

« Je parle des âmes de Riza et de Drimali. »

« AH ! Oui… Oui… Je les possède. Pourquoi ? »

« Dès que tu retrouveras le Joker Blanc, tu les lui donneras. »

« Hein ? Mais… »

« Ces deux âmes te sont inutiles. Rappelles toi qui tu es… Je sais très bien ce que tu es… Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ? »

« D'ac… D'accord. Je ferais comme vous le désirez, maîtresse Giradès. »

« Avant de partir, Terranuelle, Elena, Helena, je vais vous confier une partie de mon pouvoir. Cela vous aidera à tenir le coup face au Joker Blanc. »

« Merci beaucoup, maîtresse Giradès. »

_Les trois femmes s'inclinèrent devant le brouillard, les deux yeux rouges disparaissant peu à peu tandis que le brouillard se dissipait à son tour. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Soudainement, les trois femmes furent entourées d'une aura noire pendant plusieurs secondes avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Terranuelle s'écria :_

« AHHHHH ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! Et il n'est que cinq heures et demie ! »

« C'est vraiment… une puissance surprenante. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous avions auparavant. Là… Nous avons l'intelligence et la force. »

« C'est vrai que c'est complètement différent ! On va les éclater ! »

_Visiblement, elles le prenaient très bien… Dommage qu'elles soient aussi stupides, elles ne comprenaient pas du tout les enjeux d'une telle chose. Giradès venait de confier une partie de sa force aux trois dernières Atouts, cela ne présageait donc rien de bon. Pourquoi maintenant ?! Elles étaient restées tranquilles pendant des siècles !_

« Vous ne savez même pas dans quoi vous vous enfoncez ! Vous n'êtes pas faites pour vous battre ! C'est mon rôle ça ! »

« Bal, tu vas encore me sortir l'histoire du Dévoreur, c'est ça ? »

« JE SUIS LE DEVOREUR TERRANUELLE ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

_La femme aux longs cheveux bleus tiqua légèrement aux cris de Bal. Celui-ci avait serré les dents en la regardant de ses yeux rubis alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle lui donna une violente gifle sur la joue avant de crier aussi fort que lui :_

« NE ME PARLES PAS COMME CA ! C'est clair ?! Tu n'as pas oublié qui tu es ?! »

« Je viens de te le dire ! »

« NON ! Je ne parle pas de ton statut de Dévoreur des Âmes ! Qu'est-ce que tu es d'autre mais pour nous ?! »

« Je suis… Je suis… Vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! »

_Elena et Helena baissèrent leurs visages, semblants déçues par les paroles de Bal alors qu'il passait une main sur sa joue. Terranuelle n'avait pas été de main morte sur la claque qu'elle lui avait donné ! Tsss ! Il poussa un petit gémissement, s'apprêtant à s'éloigner alors que la main de Terranuelle se pose sur son épaule :_

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »

« Je compte m'occuper de Xano tout seul ! Vous êtes inutiles ! »

« Toi, tu ne bouges plus sans nous ! Je suis quand même ta mère que je sache ! »

« Tu n'es pas ma mère et elles ne sont pas mes sœurs ! Arrêtez de croire tout ça ! Vous n'avez jamais été importantes ! »

« RETIRE CES PAROLES TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« JAMAIS ! Toujours ensembles… Les Atouts ont toujours été ensembles ! Ca se passe TOUJOURS comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais réussi ! »

« Car PERSONNE ne peut vivre seul dans son coin ! »

« JE LE PEUX ET JE LE MONTRERAIS ! »

« ARRÊTE UN PEU DE FAIRE L'IDIOT ! »

_Elena et Helena ne dirent rien, laissant le jeune garçon et la femme se disputer entre eux. Visiblement, cela semblait une chose des plus habituelles pour elles et les deux personnes en allèrent rapidement aux mains. Bal sautait sur Terranuelle, celle-ci ayant transformée sa robe bleue en une queue pour avoir les jambes libres. Elle souleva Bal, le jetant au-dessus d'elle alors que celui-ci atterrissait sur le sol derrière elle._

« Nous devrions les arrêter ? »

« Seulement quand ils commenceront à utiliser leurs pouvoirs ! Vas y Maman ! Mord lui le noeil ! Vas y Petit Frère, fauche lui les pieds ! »

_Elles étaient un peu comme le jour et la nuit. L'une était souvent excitée et très joyeuse tandis que l'autre était calme et discrète. Les deux filles continuèrent d'observer le combat qui se déroulait entre Terranuelle et Bal. Celui-ci n'avait pas utilisé ses bandelettes tandis que Terranuelle ne semblait pas avoir recours à sa queue._

« Espèce de fausse femme ! »

« Gamin pourri gâté ! »

« Garçon manqué ! Tu te crois intelligente ?! »

« Ersatz d'homme ! Tu te crois puissant ?! »

« JE SUIS PUISSANT ! »

« ET JE SUIS INTELLIGENTE ! »

_Visiblement, cela ne semblait pas être sur le point de s'arrêter et pourtant… Au bout de dix minutes, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol, chacun prenant une respiration assez rapide, se parlant dans un souffle :_

« C'est bon ? Tu es calmé maintenant ? »

« Tu n'es pas une femme… Tu es un monstre ! »

« Et encore, je n'ai pas utilisé la force que Giradès m'a confiée ! »

« Vous pouvez venir… mais je vous aurais prévenues. »

« On n'aura aucun problème contre eux, par contre… Excuse toi envers Elena et Helena. »

« Ce n'est rien, je lui ai déjà pardonnée. »

« Pareil pour moi ! Je vais vous soigner tous les deux ! »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roses demanda de l'aide à celle aux cheveux violets, les deux enfants s'occupant de disperser une petite poudre sur Bal et Terranuelle, les quelques égratignures sur leurs deux corps disparaissant peu à peu. Quelques secondes après, les deux personnes se relevèrent, Bal ayant l'air des mauvais jours dessiné sur le front._

« Je vous ai prévenues… Vous ne m'en voudrez pas après ça ! »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est notre problème ! On est une famille non ?! »

« Si tu le dis, si tu le dis. J'ai jamais prétendu que c'était le cas avec vous ! »

« Tu es un vilain menteur Bal ! »

_Il poussa un profond soupir à la phrase prononcée par Elena. Ils devaient maintenant se mettre en route et trouver le groupe du Joker n'allait pas être trop difficile. Le domaine de Giradès n'équivalait pas à un monde donc c'était bien moins difficile à voyager. Il fit apparaître une faille devant lui tout en disant :_

« Plongez dedans. Je vais nous transporter comme ça. »

« A chaque fois, ça m'étonne ces petits tours de passe-passe ! »

« Ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe ! C'est une faille dimensionnelle ! Ca ressemble à de la téléportation mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai ! »

« Je blaguais mon fils ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de la magie ! »

« Pffff ! Ce n'était pas drôle ! Plongez dedans ! »

_Terranuelle passa la première à l'intérieur de la faille, suivie d'Elena et Helena. Il regarda la faille, se disant qu'il était encore temps de la refermer et de les emmener autre part. Néanmoins, Giradès ne serait pas contente et il était sûr qu'elle serait capable de les tuer. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre le risque. Si il y a une personne qui devait les tuer…_

« Il n'y aura pas besoin de ça. Je vais m'occuper définitivement du Joker Blanc mais avant… Je dois tuer ses Reines ! »

_Oui… Il devait les tuer d'abord avant de s'en prendre à Xano. Ensuite, dès qu'il en aurait terminé avec elles, il tuerait Xano… ensuite… Ensuite… Oui… Il allait faire ça ! Il s'enfonça dans la faille, celle-ci se refermant complètement derrière lui._

« Pauvre enfant complètement stupide… Suivez le. »

_Le brouillard noir avec deux yeux rouges se forma à quelques mètres de l'endroit où s'était trouvé Bal, celui-ci n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de ce dernier. Deux personnes apparurent du brouillard._

« Nous allons le surveiller. »

« Et si on voit la preuve par nos yeux. »

« Vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez. »


	57. Chapitre 57 : Dl'AVd'A

**Chapitre 57 : De l'aide venue d'ailleurs**

« J'ai mal aux pieds. Porte moi sur ton dos. »

_Il soupira en écoutant les paroles de Tyrania, se mettant accroupi pour qu'elle puisse grimper sur son dos, passant ses deux mains autour de son cou. Vraiment, quelle gamine elle pouvait faire dans certains moments. Enfin bon… Cela faisait bien trois ou quatre jours qu'ils marchaient dans ce désert de beauté. Ils n'avaient trouvée aucune personne dans ce lieu et il se demandait intérieurement si il y avait vraiment quelqu'un._

« Pffff ! On n'y sera jamais arrivés ! On ne sait même pas où on va ! »

« Ce n'est pas en se plaignant que l'on avancera, Tyrania. »

« De toute façon, tu me transportes donc je peux me reposer. »

« Dès que tu auras repris des forces, je te déposerais. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! C'est normal. »

_Elle se mit à siffloter, posant sa tête sur le dos de Xano avec un petit sourire. Il était facilement tombé dans son piège. Puisqu'il ne comprenait pas comment gérer ses sentiments, autant profiter de la gentillesse du jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Luna préféra ne rien dire tandis que les autres femmes semblaient ne pas s'intéresser à toute cette scène._

« Personne n'a d'indices sur l'endroit où aller ? Car à force, on doit commencer à tourner en rond n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je n'ai rien compris. »

« Je ne pense pas que Giradès nous donnera la possibilité d'arriver dans son antre comme ça. Par contre, elle semblait différente de Malar. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut… enfin si… Elle me veut mais dans quel sens ? »

_Il préférait ne pas imaginer que ça serait le sens physique car là… Elle risquerait de ne pas apprécier son refus dans l'histoire. C'était dommage mais il ne se voyait pas coucher avec sa pire ennemie, celle qui était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Non, non et non ! Il ne fallait quand même pas fabuler hein ?!_

_Finalement, après une nouvelle heure passée où Tyrania s'était endormie sur son dos, ils arrivaient dans une vaste plaine remplie d'herbe blanche. Deux minutes passèrent et une ombre gigantesque vint obscurcir la vue du groupe. Xano leva les yeux en l'air, ouvrant la bouche alors qu'aucun cri ne sortait de celle-ci. Les femmes autour de lui firent pareil alors qu'ils voyaient… un gigantesque château volant ?! La voix de Giradès se fit entendre :_

« Finalement… Tu es arrivé jusque là. Voilà mon domaine mais pour y arriver, il te faudra réussir à passer outre mes quatre Cavaliers. Mais avant tout ça… J'ai une dernière épreuve à te faire passer. Dévoreur, présente toi donc face à eux. »

« Dévoreur ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Devine donc un peu héhéhé… »

_Ce rire… et cette voix juvénile… Il fit subitement un saut en arrière, créant une onde de choc pour repousser toutes les femmes autour de lui alors qu'une vague d'acide venait s'abattre à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Lentement, le décor se mit à fumer à cause de l'acide alors que se présentait devant lui le jeune garçon aux yeux rubis et aux cheveux bruns._

« Heureux de me retrouver ? »

« C'était quoi ce petit rire, Bal ? Tu te comportes toujours comme ça devant des étrangers ? »

« Hein ?! Mais non ! Simplement, ce ne sont pas des étrangers ! »

_La voix avait radicalement changée pour laisser place à une voix un peu gênée. Il était accompagné ? De trois femmes ? L'une d'entre elles devait bien avoir vingt voir vingt-cinq ans tandis que les deux autres avaient l'âge de Bal. Ces deux filles… Est-ce qu'elles étaient qui il pensait ? Il prit la parole, légèrement surpris de voir que Tyrania n'était pas encore réveillée par tout ça :_

« Qui est-ce ? Depuis quand tu as de la compagnie, Bal ? »

« Ne parle pas comme ça à mon fils comme si tu le connaissais depuis longtemps ! »

_Bal se donna une petite claque sur le front alors que Terranuelle venait de hausser la voix. La femme aux cheveux bleus se positionna devant le jeune garçon, sa longue et grosse queue bleue venant fouetter le sol avec rage alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Je suis Terranuelle, la mère de Bal et je vois que c'est donc toi qui a causé tant de soucis à mon cadet ! Je vais te montrer toute la rage que j'ai en moi ! »

« Helena… et voilà ma sœur Elena. Je suis la quatrième Atout et ma sœur est la troisième Atout. Quand à notre mère, elle est la huitième Atout. »

« Cela veut dire que… »

_Il arrêta de parler, réfléchissant très rapidement aux chiffres des Atouts liés par rapport aux personnes qu'il connaissait. Pendant une bonne minute, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais à son grand désarroi, tout était chamboulé et il poussa un soupir. Il savait pertinemment que Bal n'était pas le dixième Atout mais alors…_

« Bal est le seizième Atout. Un Atout Supérieur si tu préfères. »

« Ah ! Merci beaucoup Nelya. »

_Heureusement qu'elle était là pour réfléchir à sa place car bon… Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question. Et Tyrania qui continuait de dormir paisiblement sur son dos, bien tranquille et pépère comme si rien ne pouvait venir la déranger. Le plus inquiétant restait Bal… C'était le dernier Atout Supérieur en vie... avec Miviari ! Il ne l'avait pas oubliée cette fois-ci mais est-ce que la jeune femme savait se battre ?_

« Et alors ? Ca vous dérange ? Aujourd'hui, on va mettre un terme à tout ça ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vous en prendre au Dévoreur ! »

« Hmmm ? Keskisepase ? Xano ? On est arrivés ? »

« Enfin réveillée, Tyrania ? On a des petits soucis. »

_Des petits soucis ? Comment ça ? Elle ouvrit lentement son œil gauche violet, remarquant la trace d'acide au sol puis les quatre personnes en face de Xano et enfin le gigantesque château au-dessus de sa tête. Elle bâilla longuement, refermant son œil avant de murmurer :_

« Réveille moi si c'est vraiment important, Xano. »

« MAIS CA L'EST ! Te rendors pas ! »

« Les animaux ne comprennent pas le sens du danger. »

_Animaux ? Héhéhé… Il y avait vraiment des fous pour l'appeler encore ainsi. Elle rouvrit son œil, retirant une main autour du cou de Xano avant de faire apparaître une boule de feu. Elle l'envoya sans ménagement en direction de Bal avec un grand sourire. Elle descendit du jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs, s'étirant alors que la boule de feu disparaissait à cause d'un jet d'eau envoyé pour la contrer._

« Mais je ne savais pas qu'il existait des lilliputiens parmi les Atouts. »

« Te moque pas de la taille de mon fils ! »

« T'as un problème, la vieille ? »

_Vieille ? Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette garce ! Elle allait l'exploser avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir mais les deux filles retinrent Terranuelle alors que Bal éclata de rire en regardant ses huit ennemis. _

« Toujours la bouche grande ouverte hein ? Pourtant, tu faisais moins la fière quand Gigana et Xano se combattaient. C'est triste non ? »

« Ohhhh ! Mais je crois que je vais devoir t'éclater pour que tu comprennes la leçon ! »

« Si tu en es seulement capable. »

_Les six autres femmes du groupe de Xano restaient muettes, observant la petite discussion entre le jeune garçon et Tyrania. Celle-ci était passée maîtresse dans l'art de provoquer ses ennemis et aussi de ne pas s'énerver lorsqu'elle recevait quelques pics. Quand à Xano, il continuait d'observer le ciel et le château qui s'y trouvait. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre cette fois-ci ! Il devait partir et retrouver Giradès pour terminer cette histoire !_

« Ca ne sert à rien, Joker Blanc. Je t'en empêcherais ! »

« Nous t'en empêcherons tous ! »

_Oui… Il y avait le problème des quatre derniers Atouts devant lui… Le pire était le fait qu'ils soient tous des ennemis d'après ce qu'il remarquait. Le plus étrange était aussi que Bal soit avec eux, d'après ce qu'il avait cru entendre, il était le fils de Terranuelle ? Et ses deux filles étaient donc ses sœurs ? Jamais, il ne l'aurait vu de la sorte. Bal remarqua le regard incrédule de Xano, prenant la parole :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne crois pas que ces personnes sont de ma famille ? Tu as tout à fait raison. Ces femmes ne sont pas de ma famille ! Elles ne l'ont jamais été ! »

« Sympathique tout ça… Et elles en pensent quoi ? »

« Vous inquiétez pas, il plaisante… CONTRAIREMENT A MOI ! »

_Terranuelle venait de sauter dans les airs, tournoyant sur elle-même avant de projeter plusieurs vagues d'eau en direction de Xano et de Tyrania. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs prit la main de l'ancienne Feunard, sautant en arrière tout en la tirant vers lui. Les vagues furent inefficaces tandis qu'il poussait un soupir :_

« Ce n'est pas bon l'excès de zèle. »

« C'est toujours meilleur que de rester complètement stoïque ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à mettre un seul pied dans le château de Giradès ! »

« Désolé mais il a des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Iny ! »

_Luna venait de crier ce nom par rapport à la voix qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle pointa quelque chose derrière Xano, celui-ci se retournant pour être stupéfait par ce spectacle. Comment c'était possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là et pourquoi ?_

« Bordelllll ! Plus le temps passe, plus il a de femmes autour de lui ! »

« Loxen… Calme toi. Tu es en public. »

_Loxen et Frizy ? Les deux personnes se tenaient devant lui… Le corps de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs était en parfait état mais celui de Loxen l'était tout autant. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il observait le château dans le ciel. L'homme à la coupe afro blonde passa un bras autour de Frizy alors que trois autres personnes apparaissaient derrière eux. Luna poussa un nouveau cri de joie avant de courir vers une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, un homme à la mèche bleue l'accompagnant ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux rouges. Oria, Iny et Rek ? Celui-ci jouait à sa console portable, les yeux rubis de Terranuelle se posant instinctivement sur cette dernière._

« Ca fait longtemps, Xano ! Comme tu peux le voir… »

« Ils sont redevenus des humains ? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et pourquoi… »

« Arrête donc de poser des questions. Nous ne sommes pas là pour toi. »

_Et cette dernière voix ? C'était une voix masculine mais il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Ca avait été un adversaire redoutable… Peut-être le pire de tous les Taisos. Oria haussa les épaules alors que se présentait derrière elle… un homme aux cheveux noirs ? Des lunettes devant ses yeux jaunes, il portait deux gants aux mains alors qu'une femme aux cheveux bruns l'accompagnait. Contrairement aux autres personnes, il ne semblait pas fou de joie d'être en ce lieu. La femme à ses côtés prit la parole en le réprimandant :_

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Ronyl ! Nous sommes… »

« Là car elle nous l'a demandé et car il y a une chance que je puisse vivre plus longtemps et que tous nos problèmes soient réglés. Ce n'est donc pas pour lui que je suis là. »

« Heureux de te revoir Paria et… Ronyl. »

_Ronyl détourna le regard alors que le quatuor des Atouts s'était mis à reculer devant le nombre bien plus impressionnant de personnes qui se trouvaient présentes. Ils étaient maintenant une quinzaine contre eux ? Elena et Helena reculèrent un peu mais Bal ne bougeait pas d'un poil, son sourire s'accentuant sur ses lèvres :_

« Je vois que c'est bien plus intéressant si il y a plus de monde ! Peut-être qu'au final, je pourrais TOUT récupérer en ce lieu ! Super… Vraiment super ! »

« Cet enfant te pose problème, Xano ? Tu t'es bien affaibli depuis. »

« Ronyl… Si tu savais tout ce que cet enfant est capable de faire… Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ?! »

« Ca ne se voit pas, Xano ? Nous sommes venus t'aider ! »

« Mais Oria… Comment… vous avez fait pour venir… »

« Je les ai aidés. »

_Il s'immobilisa subitement, le sourire de Bal dessinant un rictus avant de disparaître complètement sur les lèvres du jeune garçon. Il n'était pas prêt… Loin de là… Il n'était pas du tout prêt à l'affronter maintenant ! Mais pourquoi était-elle là ?! Une femme de trois mètres de hauteur à la longue robe blanche se présentait au-dessus de toutes les personnes en ce lieu. Et ses cheveux argentés… Juperus… se tenait devant lui. Celle qui gérait le monde d'où venait Xano et la majorité de ses compagnons. Bal s'écria :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! »

« Dès l'instant où les trois clefs ont briser la protection entourant le domaine de Giradès, j'ai décidée de faire une telle chose. Il est temps de mettre un terme à la folie de ma sœur jumelle. Je vais terminer toute cette histoire avec elle. »

« Et elle ne sera pas seule. Je serais là aussi. »

« MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_AIE ! Xano se boucha les oreilles comme la majorité des personnes alors que Luna criait de toutes ses forces. Elle quitta Iny pour s'enfoncer dans les bras d'une femme aux cheveux rouges lui allant jusqu'au dos. Celle-ci avait un cristal sur son front ressemblant à un rubis tandis qu'elle portait une longue robe avec des lignes noires et rouges. Etait-ce… Teli ? La mère de Luna ? C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais revu depuis. Elle avait bien changé._

« Tu vas bien ma fille ? Tu es devenue drôlement jolie depuis tout ce temps. »

« Je tiens ça de ma mère, hihi ! Tu es là pour nous aider aussi ? »

« Et oui mais toi… Tu ne vas pas rester ici. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Soudainement, une sphère blanche entoura Luna, celle-ci regardant sa mère avec stupéfaction. Ses yeux se posèrent autour d'elle et elle remarqua que Xano, Tyrania, Nelya, Shala et Juperus avaient la même chose. Celle-ci prit la parole en murmurant :

« Je vais les emmener avec moi. Nous allons retrouver Giradès. Je te laisse t'occuper des derniers Atouts avec ces personnes. »

« Aucun souci. Ca sera vite terminé et dès que ça sera fait, nous irons vous rejoindre. »

_Oui… C'était exactement ça qu'ils devaient faire. Scinder le groupe en deux pour laisser Xano et les autres s'en prendre à Giradès. Les six sphères s'envolèrent en direction du château qui lévitait dans les nuages alors que Bal faisait apparaître une faille pour s'y enfoncer. Il ressortit subitement au beau milieu des sphères :_

« Comme si j'allais vous laisser rentrer dans le château ! »

_Une centaine de bandelettes apparaissait tout autour de lui mais tout s'immobilisa alors que les sphères passaient à côté de lui. Il tenta de bouger mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ! Baissant son regard, il remarqua que Paria venait de changer physiquement pour laisser place à une chevelure violette… et ses yeux étaient devenus roses ?! Il se retrouva subitement allongé sur le sol par une puissante force psychique alors que Terranuelle et les deux filles s'approchaient de lui pour voir son état. Saleté ! Ils allaient le payer ! Dans le château de Giradès, l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges observa la situation en poussant un léger soupir. Il se mit à bâiller alors qu'une voix féminine sortit de lui sans qu'il n'ouvre pour autant la bouche correctement :_

« Ma sœur est ainsi venue… Elle a donc certainement fait ce que je pense. »

« C'est une bonne chose non ? »

« Une très bonne chose. Elle est l'une des dernières choses à le retenir. »

_Malar se mit subitement à rire alors que deux personnes étaient devant lui, un genou au sol. Il restait les deux plus fidèles Cavaliers de Giradès avec lui. Il n'avait rien à craindre, rien du tout même ! L'apothéose du plan de Giradès allait prendre forme._


	58. Chapitre 58 : Le Bien contre le Mal

**Chapitre 58 : Le Bien contre le Mal**

« Je m'occupe de cette fille qui change de couleur de cheveux ! »

« Tu n'en feras rien… C'est moi ton adversaire. »

_Frizy se positionna devant Bal, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Lentement, elle passa une main dans la manche droite de son long kimono aux couleurs hivernales, sortant un masque entièrement blanc avec deux cristaux bleus logés sur son front. Le masque laissait la bouche non-cachée tandis que les deux yeux jaunes de Frizy se posaient sur Bal. Elle déposa le masque devant son visage, reprenant la parole :_

« Je pense que passer de la dimension des morts à celle des vivants est ton petit jeu habituel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tsss ! Je ne t'ai pas oublié Frizy, tu étais la seule qui pouvait poser un problème. Je peux créer des failles dimensionnelles, aller dans les dimensions des autres mais je suis le seul… normalement à pouvoir passer du monde des morts à celui des vivants. »

« Sauf si une personne comme moi existe aussi… Tu préfères aller dans celle des morts ? Cela t'évitera de mourir ridiculisé. »

_Elle en avait de la confiance alors qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il était devenu depuis tout ce temps. Il fut un temps où il était resté simplement le seizième Atout mais maintenant… Depuis l'arrivée de Xano dans le monde de Gigana, tout avait changé !_

« Hey ma donzelle, ne te fais pas de soucis. Je suis là pour t'épauler si il faut ! On visitera à deux ce monde si y a besoin ! »

_Elle émit un petit sourire, Loxen posant sa main sur son épaule. Voilà déjà un combat qui allait être lancé, il fallait voir ce qui allait en être des autres personnes. Terranuelle ne semblait pas avoir apprécier ce que Paria avait fait à son fils et elle s'écria :_

« Toi la gamine qui change de perruque, je vais t'écraser pour ce que… »

« Ronyl… Est-ce que je peux… combattre ? S'il te plaît. »

« D'après les dires de cette femme… qui se prétend être une déesse, nos adversaires sont bien plus forts qu'un humain normal ou un pokémon devenu humain. Je ne devrais pas croire en de telles paroles, les Dieux, tout ça… Ce n'est pas très scientifique mais depuis quand je laisse mes croyances prendre le dessus ? Je refuse de te laisser combattre… pas sans moi. »

_Il retira ses deux gants, montrant ses mains avec ses sept doigts avant de les faire craquer. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, ses deux doigts en trop n'étaient pas simplement des morceaux de chair mais bien des appendices supplémentaires. Il les bougea avant de faire un grand sourire. Lentement, il faisait apparaître une sphère au bout de chaque doigt. Les sphères avaient toutes une couleur différente : Rouge, bleue, jaune, bleue ciel, noire, violette et verte. Terranuelle sembla surprise par le petit jeu de Ronyl tandis que Paria eût un petit rire, reprenant sa forme de base qui consistait à avoir sa chevelure brune. Malgré sa bosse, Ronyl semblait vivre bien mieux maintenant._

_Et enfin pour les deux filles… Il ne restait plus qu'Iny et Rek. Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir, appuyant sur sa console avant de la tendre à Oria pour qu'elle la mette dans son sac rouge. La jeune femme déposa ensuite dans les mains de Miviari, lui demandant de prendre la plus extrême précaution au sujet de ce dernier, prétextant que Rek en colère était invivable si sa console avait quelques dégâts._

« Rek, tu t'occupes de celle avec les cheveux roses. »

« Ouais, ouais… Plus vite c'est terminé, plus vite je peux reprendre ma partie. »

« Et si nous inversions ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser combattre le jeune homme ? »

_Helena pointa du doigt Rek, passant une main dans sa frange violette. Elle observa le jeune homme à la mèche rouge pour attendre une réponse alors qu'Elena se tournait vers sa sœur, légèrement surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle proposait une telle chose. Rek haussa les épaules en reprenant :_

« L'une ou l'autre, moi, je m'en fiche. »

« Bon et bien… Je vais m'occuper de l'autre demoiselle. Oria ? »

« Oui… Je vais rester ici mais je ne sais pas ce que vont faire ces deux femmes. »

« Miviari et moi-même, Heyrisi, nous allons rester là pour soigner ceux qui sont blessés de notre côté. Vous êtes avec Juperus, nous sommes donc avec vous. »

_Voilà qui était fait. Les nombreux combats allaient avoir lieu : Frizy contre Bal, Paria contre Terranuelle, Rek contre Helena et Iny contre Elena. Oria, Heyrisi et Miviari s'éloignaient de plusieurs pas pour éviter d'être prises dans le feu de la bataille. En fait, le combat entre Frizy et Bal avait déjà commencé, Loxen restant en retrait._

_La femme en kimono disparaissait pour réapparaître derrière Bal mais celui-ci n'avait aucun problème à esquiver ses coups, s'enfonçant dans ses failles alors que de nombreuses bandelettes rouges sortaient de son dos pour foncer vers Frizy. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire en les regardant, fermant les yeux alors que le sol se gelait autour d'elle. Les bandelettes se figèrent au-dessus du sol, s'écrasant en éclatant en morceaux._

_Hum… Elle était plutôt résistante pour une simple pokémon sur-évoluée. Heureusement qu'il avait bien mieux que ça pour s'en sortir. Il ferma son poing droit, donnant un puissant coup dans le sol, celui-ci se fissurant pour laisser sortir plusieurs pieux de terre. Frizy passa d'un corps physique à un corps composé de gaz, rappelant par là les aspects fantomatiques dont elle était issue à la base._

« Ca, c'est ma cocotte ! Vas y Frizy ! Tu peux l'éclater le mioche ! »

« Loxen… Je pensais que tu voulais m'aider. »

« Tu en as pas vraiment besoin ! Regarde comme tu gères ce combat ! Il peut rien faire le pauvre ! Il ne sait même pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus. »

« Ou plutôt ce qui va tomber sur la tête de ta copine ! »

_Bal s'était dirigé vers une faille qu'il venait de créer. Il se trouvait au-dessus de Frizy, ses bandelettes se liquéfiant pour prendre la forme de nombreux fouets constitués d'eau. La jeune femme au masque blanc parut surprise mais se demanda si il plaisantait ou non en faisant une telle chose. Elle posa une main sur le premier fouet d'eau qui venait s'approcher d'elle, le gelant instantanément. La suite logique fut que le reste des fouets subirent la même chose mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les fouets gelés éclatent en morceaux et vinrent se planter en elle. Elle poussa un petit rictus de douleur, Loxen arrêtant de sourire._

« Tu vois ? Je me suis bien amélioré depuis ! Tu n'es qu'une simple pokémon. »

« Toujours aussi grande bouche. Tu es peut-être un être vieux de plusieurs millénaires, tu resteras toujours qu'un gamin. »

« Tiens donc… Ca ne t'a pas suffit ? Je vais peut-être devoir mettre les bouchées doubles alors héhéhé ! Tu vas comprendre à quel point la différence de niveau est visible entre nous. »

_Rapidement, les cheveux bruns du jeune garçon se tortillèrent dans tous les sens, rappelant des serpents avant de venir s'allonger, entourant et ligotant Frizy avec ces derniers. La jeune femme cria sous le coup : C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été capable d'une telle chose auparavant alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Loxen recouvrit son poing droit de glace, venant frapper Bal au niveau du visage, le jeune garçon étant légèrement repoussé par le coup sans pourtant subir de blessures apparentes. Cela suffit à Frizy pour se libérer de l'étreinte, la jeune femme venant se positionner à côté de Loxen._

« Merci… Je ne m'attendait pas à ceci de sa part. »

« De rien ma douce ! On va dire que le gamin a de la ressource ! Ca rend les choses plus intéressantes héhéhé ! »

« Tiens donc… Loxen. Tu as décidé d'abandonner l'idée d'utiliser les pokémons pour manipuler leurs âmes pendant tes symbioses ? Dommage, c'était là ta seule chance de pouvoir t'en tirer avec seulement quelques graves blessures. »

« T'inquiète pas, je ne manipulerais plus jamais un pokémon de toute mon existence ! La seule pour laquelle je vis, c'est celle qui se trouve à mes côtés ! »

« Tsssss ! Tomber amoureux de sa pokémon, c'est vraiment une pure idiotie imaginée par Juperus. Comme si il était possible d'une telle chose ! Je vais vous montrer à quel point toutes vos pensées sont inutiles ! »

_Il allait leur montrer d'autres techniques dont ils n'allaient pas se relever ! Il se mit à ouvrir la bouche mais disparu subitement dans une faille qu'il venait de créer. Rapidement, de nombreuses flammes violettes se mirent à entourer Frizy et Loxen. La jeune femme tenta une première fois de les éteindre en les coffrant dans un cercueil de glace mais elle remarqua que c'était inutile. Ce n'était pas des flammes… ordinaires. C'était autre chose… Des flammes liées à la force colossale des dragons ?! Comment Bal était-il capable d'une telle chose ?! C'était impossible ! Il n'avait jamais pu faire ça auparavant !_

« Fais attention, Paria ! Un simple constat me fait dire qu'elle frappe fort, très fort ! »

« Merci, Ronyl. Je l'ai remarquée en voyant le tremblement de terre qu'elle vient de créer. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns rigola tendrement alors qu'elle atterrissait à côté de Ronyl. Terranuelle était puissante, beaucoup trop puissante mais il savait déjà à quel pokémon elle semblait lier. Une étude minutieuse des personnes autour de lui avait appris que chaque Atout était relié à un pokémon. Dans le cas de Terranuelle, c'était :_

« Leviator… L'un des pokémons les plus dangereux et monstrueux qui existe. »

« De quoi Ronyl ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avec ce pokémon ? »

« Tssss ! C'est un sacré malin à ce que je vois ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ma longue queue bleue et jaune ? Oui, je tire ma force des Leviators et c'est même pour ça que je suis bien trop puissante. Tu as peur maintenant ? »

« Nullement. Paria, prend donc ta forme électrique. »

« Comme tu le désires, Ronyl. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns s'exécuta, sa chevelure passant à de nombreux pics de couleur blonde alors que sa tenue changeait. Elle avait maintenant un pantalon orange et un pull jaune qui moulait ses formes. Elle claqua des doigts, un arc électrique apparaissant juste devant elle alors qu'elle souriait :_

« Ca te convient, Ronyl ? »

« C'est parfait. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Je vais faire de même. »

_A son tour, il faisait apparaître une sphère électrique dans ses mains alors que Terranuelle s'était mise à reculer. Saleté… Ce type était intelligent, très intelligent. Des humains comme ça, c'était très difficile à en trouver. Et dire qu'il avait plusieurs doigts et une bosse dans son dos. Qu'un homme comme ça existe… montrait bien que l'évolution des humains était présente ! BAH ! Si c'était comme ça ! Elle allait faire de son mieux pour les éliminer ! Elle avait une mission mais elle devait surveiller Bal, Elena et Helena._

« La perte de concentration en plein combat peut engendrer la perte de ce dernier. »

_Quoi ?! Ronyl était déjà arrivé à sa hauteur alors que Paria se trouvait dans son dos ! Saleté ! Ils se débrouillaient très bien ! Beaucoup trop pour être un simple et une pokémon devenue humaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient vécus pour être aussi doués ?! Elle poussa un cri de rage, frappant dans le sol avant de créer un geyser d'eau tout autour d'elle. Elle était ainsi protégée pour quelques secondes des coups électriques qu'elle allait recevoir. Maintenant, elle devait rapidement réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire après tout ça. Bon… Ils étaient deux contre elle et cet homme était diablement intelligent. La jeune femme à ses côtés était capable d'utiliser différents pouvoirs comme une… Evoli ? Oui ! Elle ressemblait à une Evoli mais normalement, elle ne devrait pas être capable de changer d'élément de la sorte. Ce combat allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu._

« J'ai affaire à qui, dis dis ? »

« Je m'appelle Iny. »

« Et moi, c'est Elena ! Je suis Elena, la Troisième Atout ! Même si ce n'est pas voulu, je dois te tuer pour rejoindre le reste de ma famille ! »

« Aucun souci à cela. C'est ainsi que ça que se passe n'est-ce pas ? »

_La femme aux longs cheveux bruns remit correctement ses lunettes avant de faire apparaître deux ailes brunes dans son dos, s'envolant devant Elena. Celle-ci eut un petit rire, tendant ses deux mains vers Iny alors que des racines sortaient d'elles pour ligoter ses deux jambes. Celles-ci se transformèrent en deux serres, déchiquetant les racines. Elena arrêta de sourire tout en disant d'une voix surprise :_

« AH ! Mais tu es un ancien oiseau ?! »

« Je suis une Roucarnage si tu veux tout savoir. Et toi… D'après ce que je vois, tu es liée aux plantes. Cela s'annonce très mal parti pour toi. »

« C'est à voir… C'est à voir… J'ai des petites surprises moi aussi ! »

_Elle se mit à rire alors qu'elle faisait apparaître une graine dans sa main droite. Avec frivolité, elle envoya la graine dans le ciel, juste au-dessus d'elle et d'Iny alors que le ciel se recouvrait… pour former une tempête ?! La pluie s'abattit sur les deux personnes tandis qu'Elena créait une sphère composée d'eau entre ses mains. Iny fronça les sourcils alors qu'Elena vint envoyer la sphère en sa direction. Cette vitesse… était surprenante ! Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que la jeune fille pouvait utiliser les forces de la nature contre elle ! Elle atterrit sur le sol, poussant un petit gémissement plaintif en observant son manteau orange légèrement déchiré par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir._

« Et ce n'est pas tout hihihi ! Là, ce n'était qu'une simple tempête. Changeons pour un blizzard, d'accord ? Je vais te montrer ça ! »

« Comment ça ? Un blizzard ? »

_Ca s'annonçait mal. Si elle était capable de créer un blizzard, la jeune fille allait avoir légèrement mal mais c'était surtout elle qui allait souffrir. Les gouttes de pluie se transformèrent en grêle, venant s'abattre sur Iny et Elena. La jeune fille se recouvrait le visage de l'une de ses mains, quelques entailles apparaissant sur elle. De son autre main, elle fit apparaître une sphère entièrement blanche de laquelle émanait un souffle glacial._

« Voilà mon petit cadeau ! Que le froid hivernal s'abatte sur toi ! »

_Elle inséra la sphère dans le sol, une ligne faite de glace s'approchant dangereusement d'Iny pour venir l'entourer. Soudainement, une bouche faite de glace sortie du sol, venant se refermer sur la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Tout avait été si… rapide et violent. Et dire qu'Elena arrivait à maîtriser les éléments pour les utiliser à sa façon. Cette petite fille était loin d'être ordinaire, il fallait l'avouer. _

« Je m'appelle Helena et je suis très heureuse de vous combattre… monsieur… ? »

« Rek. Ouais, ouais, moi aussi, je suis content… Si on peut se dépêcher de se mettre une raclée, ça me fera aller plus vite sur ma console. »

_La jeune fille à la frange violette tapa dans ses mains, faisant apparaître une longue flûte dans ses mains. Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle arme de la part d'Helena. Celle-ci se mit à fermer les yeux, prenant la flûte dans ses mains pour la porter à sa bouche. Entièrement faite en herbe, la flûte faisait émaner une douce mélodie :_

« Je vais simplement t'endormir. Tu ne te réveilleras pas. »

« C'est plutôt apaisant mais… Ce n'est pas une musique tirée d'un jeu vidéo ! »

_Hum ? Elle s'était mise à jouer de la flûte, haussant un sourcil alors que le jeune homme bougeait son doigt pour suivre le rythme qu'elle imposait avec sa flûte. Pourquoi ne s'endormait-il pas ? Est-ce que sa musique ne marchait pas ? Pendant trois minutes, elle continua de jouer de la flûte avant que Rek ne soupire :_

« Non, ce n'est même pas une musique tirée d'un OST. Sincèrement, ça ne fonctionnera pas contre moi. J'ai l'habitude de passer des journées entières sur un jeu vidéo alors pour m'endormir, je te conseille de m'assommer. »

« Les jeux vidéo… Toujours les jeux vidéo. Tu es exactement comme ma mère. »

_Elle faisait un petit sourire, ce dernier contrastant avec son corps de jeune fille. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, elle avait plusieurs milliers d'années devant elle. Si il voulait qu'elle l'assomme, ce n'était pas impossible même si elle aurait préféré qu'il dorme tranquillement. Elle déposa sa flûte sur le sol, des racines apparaissant devant elle pour former un marteau d'une hauteur de deux mètres._

« Hey mais… Je ne suis pas une taupe ! »

« Nous allons jouer tous les deux, d'accord ? Si je t'écrase, tu as perdu et tu deviens mon petit ami, d'accord ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Hein ? D'habitude, c'est le héros qui vient sauver la princesse et l'épouse. C'est pas la princesse qui fait du chantage au héros. Désolé mais je suis pas d'accord. »

« Le jeu commence maintenant. »

_Le premier coup de marteau alla frapper à quelques centimètres devrant Rek. Celui-ci fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos, s'envolant pour éviter que le marteau ne s'abatte sur lui. C'était quoi cette idée de vouloir le faire devenir son petit ami ?! Elle n'avait que onze ou douze ans ! Il en avait presque le double ! Vraiment, les Atouts étaient des cas à part ! La quadruple bataille venait de commencer et chacun dominait l'autre ou alors était à égalité avec ce dernier mais au final… Qui allait l'emporter ? Les envoyés de Juperus ? Ou alors les sbires de Giradès ? Aucun ne semblait s'être donner à son maximum pour l'instant et nul ne pouvait savoir la fin de la bataille à l'heure actuelle._


	59. Chapitre 59 : Aucun lien

**Chapitre 59 : Aucun lien**

« Tsss ! Elles vont devoir utiliser ça. »

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? Tu devrais éviter de te préoccuper d'elles. »

« Me préoccuper d'elles ? PAUVRE IMBECILE ! Je ne me préoccupe de personne ! »

_Les petites paroles de Frizy avaient suffit à faire enrager Bal, dix bandelettes sortant de son corps pour tenter de s'enfoncer dans la peau de la jeune femme en kimono. Celle-ci les évita avec aisance comme si elle lévitait au-dessus du sol. A chaque bandelette qui percutait le sol, un trou se formait à son emplacement. Loxen tentait bien que mal de frapper le jeune garçon mais celui-ci se protégeait avec ses mêmes bandelettes._

« Je vais vous corriger pour tout ce que vous avez dit ! »

« Je n'ai fais qu'une simple remarque. Si tu t'énerves pour une telle phrase, c'est que tu as des reproches à te faire intérieurement ? »

« Héhé… Héhéhé… Je vais vous expliquer puisque c'est ce que vous voulez : Les Taisos vont être terrassés face à la puissance de Giradès qui a insufflé sa force dans les femmes qui m'accompagnent. Bientôt, vous allez tous mourir mais je vais commencer par vous ! »

« Si tu penses déjà nous atteindre, ça sera une bonne chose. Un mioche comme toi devrait être au lit et laisser les grandes personnes se distraire entre elles ! »

_Loxen tapota les fesses de Frizy, celle-ci poussant un petit cri de surprise avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle lui donna une petite claque sur la joue en reprenant :_

« Je t'interdis de faire ça en public ! »

« Et voilà qu'elle refait sa prude ! »

« Je vais vous emporter tous les deux dans la tombe. »

_Ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux et c'était une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout ! Puisqu'ils voulaient qu'il donne son maximum, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Ses cheveux redevinrent des serpents vivants et s'allongeant vers Frizy et Loxen. En même temps, il crachait de nombreuses flammes violettes alors qu'il faisait sortir un couteau de son corps, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le couteau avait une lame noire et Frizy fronça les sourcils._

« Alors ? On fait moins les malins maintenant ? »

« Loxen… Attention. »

_Elle lui murmura ce qu'il pouvait faire avec une telle arme. Si il se la plantait dans le corps, ça allait faire mal, très mal. Surtout pour eux… Il envoya le couteau dans les airs, celui-ci s'immobilisant alors qu'il fonçait vers Frizy et Loxen. Voilà qu'ils allaient maintenant se battre contre lui avec tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs corps ! En parlant de leurs corps, c'était quoi cette aura blanche qui émanait d'eux ? MERDE !_

« Ah… Ah… Ah… BON DIEU ! »

« Moi et Paria, nous sommes des monstres. »

« JE VOIS CA ! Elle porte bien son nom ! SALETE ! »

« Nous sommes huit êtres en un seul puisque j'ai reçu ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle est devenue une véritable humaine… sans… »

_Paria posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Ronyl pour qu'il se taise. Il n'avait pas à se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, elle était devenue une humaine grâce aux sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Si cela avait été à cause d'une de ses seringues, elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Elle était la plus belle preuve visible à ses yeux._

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu mais je vais m'occuper de vous ! Giradès m'a confié une partie de son pouvoir, vous n'allez rien pouvoir faire contre ça ! »

_Oui, elle était blessée, cela se voyait bien au sang argenté qui s'écoulait de ses plaies. Mais eux par contre… n'avaient que peu de blessures. Cette foutue jeune femme était capable de prendre toutes les formes recensées d'Evoli donc aussi celle qui lui octroyait une résistance supérieure aux autres ! Une frange de cheveux noirs devant son œil rubis, Paria observa Terranuelle avec un sourire, celui-ci disparaissant alors qu'une aura noire s'était mise à entourer la femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Elle frappa une fois sur le sol avec sa queue, puis une seconde fois avant de créer un immense tourbillon d'eau qui alla frapper à pleine puissance Paria. Celle-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de changer de chevelure et elle fût renvoyée en arrière, crachant du sang. Ronyl la réceptionna en lui demandant si elle allait bien alors que la voix de Terranuelle se faisait encore plus criarde qu'auparavant :_

« VOUS… ne pouvez rien contre GIRADES ! »

« Oh si… Ils le peuvent. Tu ne m'aurais pas oublié ? »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que la femme aux boucles roses faisait là ?! Sans même se soucier de Terranuelle, Heyrisi fit exploser une boule de chewing-gum tout en s'approchant de Paria et Ronyl. Sortant un œuf plus grand que la moyenne de sa poche ventrale, elle le trancha en deux avant de le présenter aux deux personnes :_

« Mangez en. Ca va vous soigner. »

« On a pas besoin… Et puis si, on a besoin de vous ! »

_Tssss ! Faire confiance à d'autres personnes à part Paria ?! Il n'aimait pas ça ! Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il restait méfiant par rapport à tout le monde. Il prit en premier la moitié de l'œuf, buvant le liquide à l'intérieur pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas empoisonné. Finalement, ça n'avait pas un sale goût et il était vrai que les quelques rares blessures qu'il avait étaient en train de disparaître. En y réfléchissant… Cette femme avait les traits d'une Leuphorie, l'une des pokémons les plus gentilles qui existent ! Les blessures de Paria disparurent alors que Terranuelle poussa un immense cri de rage. TOUT ! TOUT était à refaire ! Cette foutue femme… venait de les soigner ! Elle allait devoir les exploser TOUT les trois !_

« Est-ce que… vous allez bien ? »

« O… Oui merci beaucoup. Mais votre dos ? »

« Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures. Vous êtes une simple pokémon devenue humaine. Vous ne devriez pas être mélée aux affaires des Dieux à la base. »

_Miviari souriait chaleureusement à Iny. Le visage blanc de la Dix-huitième Atout était légèrement terni par un sang argenté. Ses ailes blanches avaient perdues quelques plumes mais cela ne sembla pas la gêner. Lentement, elles s'ouvraient et Miviari poussa un petit cri, voyant l'une de ses ailes qui alla s'éclater au sol, gelée par Elena. Celle-ci avait un petit sourire, prenant la voix d'une manière enjouée :_

« Wah ! J'ai réussi à blesser l'une des plus puissantes Atouts ! Les pouvoirs de Giradès sont vraiment effrayants ! »

« Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Ce que tu as fait est déjà beaucoup trop. Tu t'es trompée de voie en rejoignant cette femme. »

« Hihi ! Pas du tout ! On ne fait pas vraiment ça pour Giradès mais plutôt pour Bal ! Il a besoin de nous alors on l'aide ! »

« Aider ce jeune garçon ? C'est une chose plutôt inattendue. Néanmoins, je vais devoir t'arrêter même si… cela me désole. »

_Oui, elle n'aimait pas se battre et elle détestait la violence mais des fois… Elle n'avait pas le choix. En plus, elle était blessée donc une cible. La meilleure défense était encore l'attaque. Elle demanda à Iny si elle pouvait se relever, lui annonçant qu'elle allait attaquer Elena au sol tandis que la jeune femme aux lunettes allait l'attaquer par les airs. Elle devait surtout lui faire gagner du temps. Miviari passa une main sur le sang argenté coulant sur son front avant de murmurer :_

« Un seul… et unique coup. »

_Hein ? Même avec la puissance de Giradès en elle, elle n'était pas confiante devant la manigance de Miviari. Elle tentait bien de faire abattre une nouvelle pluie de grêle sur elle et aussi de créer une sphère pour venir la frapper mais Iny s'était positionnée devant l'Atout pour la protéger. C'était ainsi qu'elle fonctionnait : Elle repayer toujours ses dettes ! L'aura noire autour d'Elena s'amplifiait mais subitement, Miviari s'était mise à parler :_

« Mademoiselle Iny… Si vous voulez bien vous éloigner… Je vais vous montrer une technique que peu de personnes connaissent. Rappelez vous en… »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Le corps de Miviari s'était mis à briller d'une forte lumière… avant de disparaître subitement. Une ligne de lumière apparue à toute vitesse vers Elena, la jeune fille poussant un cri strident avant qu'une longue plaie traverse la totalité de son corps, un sang argenté en sortant. Elle s'écroula au sol, crachant du sang plusieurs fois alors que Miviari apparaissait derrière elle. Elle venait d'utiliser les points faibles d'Elena pour les retourner contre elle et s'était déplacée à la vitesse de la lumière. C'était donc ça la puissance d'un réel Atout Supérieur ?_

« Je suis pas une taupe ! Il ne faut pas m'écraser ! »

« C'est un jeu plutôt divertissant. »

_Il esquivait les nombreux coups de marteau qu'elle tentait de lui administrer, le jeune homme à la mèche noire ayant décidé de creuser de creuser de nombreux trous dans le sol pour avoir une facilité de déplacement. Le problème, c'était qu'instinctivement, il s'était rappelé d'un jeu vidéo et maintenant, il se retrouvait à faire ça !_

« Si tu perds, je te laisse vivre. »

« C'est trop d'honneur mais le méchant de l'histoire doit généralement tuer le héros ! »

« Désolée mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Je porte beaucoup d'intérêt à ceux qui n'en portent pas un seul à mon égard. »

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire et il fut surpris par ce dernier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait que ça devait être très rare chez quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux qu'elle. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas fane des jeux vidéos ! Et surtout un peu plus vieille quoi ! Elle lui rappelait Iny avec son regard bien qu'elles étaient deux personnes différentes._

« Touché ! »

_Hein ?! Oh zut ! Il s'était plongé dans ses pensées et il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant ! Le Game Over arrivait inexorablement vers lui mais il se rappelait avoir subi la bénédiction de la déesse. Rapidement, une aura blanche alla l'entourer alors qu'il stoppa net le marteau qui tentait de s'abattre sur lui. Il l'éclata entre ses deux mains, poussant un léger soupir en se disant qu'il avait eu de la chance sur le coup. Finalement, c'était à lui de contre-attaquer._

« Je vais t'envoyer mon petit effet kamikaze. »

« Comment ça ? Que compte-tu faire ? J'ai d'autres armes si il le faut. »

_Bien que l'aura noire était présente autour d'elle, elle fit apparaître une magnifique lance dans ses deux mains. Une lance dont émanait une belle lueur ensoleillée. Elle avait simplement décidé d'utiliser en ses propres termes l'une des plus fortes attaques dont elle était capable. Les ailes de Rek se mirent à battre avec violence, créant peu à peu une tempête autour de lui et de la jeune fille. Mais le plus dangereux dans tout ça était… le fait que de nombreuses plumes tombaient au sol, ternies par le sang du jeune homme. Puis subitement, il s'approcha à toute vitesse en direction d'Helena, ses deux pieds devenus serres pour la transpercer. Tout s'était exécuté en un seul instant._

_Puissant… Puissant… Vraiment puissant… Le jeune homme dépassait toutes ses espérances. Peut-être qu'elle… aurait dû se laisser grandir. Oui… Elle avait gardé cette forme de jeune fille pour sa mère… pour sa sœur… pour Bal. La lance avait simplement blessé Rek à la hanche alors que lui… avait planté une serre dans son corps. Elle n'était pas morte… Elle le savait très bien… simplement… Il avait décidé de la laisser vivre avec une grave blessure._

« C'est terminé, Bal. Tes amies tombent les unes après les autres. »

« CE NE SONT PAS MES AMIES ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elles sont pour toi ? »

_Tsss ! Il s'était mis à trembler de colère sans répondre à la question de Frizy. Comment c'était possible ?! Comment un simple pokémon sur-évolué avait réussi à mettre dans un tel état Helena ?! Pour Elena, il pouvait comprendre puisqu'elle s'était faite attaquée par Miviari. Et puis… Où était cette déesse ?! Celle avec ses cheveux rouges ! Et puis… Terranuelle…Comment Terranuelle pouvait-elle perdre ?! Elle était une Atout des plus fortes et avec les pouvoirs de Giradès, ça devait être encore plus visible ! Tout partait dans tous les sens et il n'aimait pas du tout ça !_

« Pourquoi détournes-tu le visage du combat ? »

« Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! »

« Moi ? Rien du tout… Rien du tout… Simplement que ça va te causer ta perte. »

« Ma perte ?! MA PERTE ?! PAUVRE IMBECILE ! »

_C'est bon, il avait sa dose ! Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il valait réellement ! Ils voulaient le mettre en colère ? Ils avaient réussi ! Une faille… puis une seconde… Une troisième et ainsi de suite… Plusieurs bandelettes sortaient des nombreuses failles qui apparaissaient mais chacune avait une couleur différente._

« Il s'énerve ! BAL ! CALME TOI ! »

« Tu n'as pas le temps de te préoccuper de lui. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

_Et voilà ! C'était chose tout à fait normal lorsque plusieurs personnes combattaient. On ne se souciait pas de son propre combat. La femme aux cheveux bleus fut parcourue de puissants traits électriques en elle, poussant un long cri strident. L'électricité… était une chose des plus violentes pour elle. Elle posa un genou au sol, son corps émettant de la fumée. Les bandelettes avaient disparues alors que Bal s'était tourné vers Terranuelle, ses yeux rubis posés sur elle. Il recommençait à trembler… mais c'était différent._

« Mam… Terranuelle ?! »

« Ah… Ah… Il y a aucune chance… aucune que je batte ces deux personnes. Ils peuvent passer d'un élément à un autre… C'en est… effarant. Même sans Juperus, ils auraient été capables de rivaliser avec nous. »

« Terranuelle… Ne me dit pas que tu abandonnes ?! »

« JAMAIS ! »

_Elle s'était redressée, elle devait montrer à ses trois enfants qu'elle était forte ! Très forte ! Simplement… Maintenant… Elle était seule. Un faible regard tourné vers ses deux filles et elle remarqua qu'elles étaient dans un triste état. Elle était consciente mais avaient du mal à tenir debout. La rage dans le corps, elle s'était mise à cracher de nombreuses flammes violettes sur Ronyl et Paria, ces derniers se faisant blesser que très légèrement par celles-ci. Il n'y avait pas de possibilité de réduire une telle chose, qu'importe la forme que Paria prenait. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien. Et dire que Miviari et Heyrisi se dirigeaient vers Bal pour aller le combattre._

« C'est terminé, Bal. Il ne restera plus que toi d'ici quelques minutes. Tu as perdu. »

« Perdu ? Moi ?! MOI ?! Vous pensez VRAIMENT que je peux perdre ?! Heyrisi, tu veux savoir quelque chose ?! Rappelle toi qui je suis ! »

« Désolée, je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Tu t'en fiches royalement ?! Je suis le DEVOREUR ! LE DEVOREUR ! »

« La ferme. »

_Une bulle de chewing-gum explosa et ce fut à cet instant que la majorité des personnes s'étaient lancées sur Bal. Terranuelle ayant fini à genoux, il était le seul encore capable de se battre sauf qu'il n'avait pas la force de Giradès en lui. Il avait simplement… son statut d'Atout Supérieur. Même Miviari venait déchirer ses bandelettes, le groupe s'approchant inexorablement du jeune garçon. Les trois femmes regardaient impuissantes ce spectacle. Il tenta de créer une faille mais la main de la femme au visage blanc pénétra à l'intérieur de la faille, le retirant de celle-ci tandis que tout s'abattait sur lui. Au bout d'une minute, il ne restait plus que le corps sanguinolent et avachi sur le sol de Bal, celui-ci se mettant à gémir :_

« Hé… Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Le Dévoreur… Je suis le Dévoreur… Celui qui dévore les âmes… Vous ne pouvez rien… contre moi… rien du tout. »

« C'est terminé, il ne te reste plus que peu de temps à vivre. »

« Je ne suis pas mort… Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça. »

_Il avait arrêté de parler, fermant ses yeux rubis alors que des micros-failles étaient apparues autour de lui, invisibles. A l'intérieur de celles-ci, de nombreuses bandelettes fines se baladaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, des failles apparurent subitement derrière Miviari et Heyrisi mais aussi derrière les trois femmes. Les bandelettes se réunirent en plusieurs pieux, venant s'enfoncer dans le dos au niveau du cœur des cinq Atouts. Les Taisos et ses compagnons se retournèrent vers Miviari et Heyrisi, les yeux des deux femmes étant exorbités par la surprise. Quand à Bal, il avait disparu finalement dans une faille pour réapparaître à côté de Terranuelle et de ses deux filles. Il était chancelant, il n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout mais il avait un sourire ensanglanté aux lèvres contrairement aux trois femmes. Même Terranuelle s'était mise à pleurer, murmurant :_

« Pour… Pourquoi ? Nous n'étions… »

« Vous n'êtes pas ma famille, hé… héhé… héhéhé. »

_Ses cheveux bruns tachés de sang argenté cachaient son visage bien qu'il était possible de voir son sourire. Seules les trois femmes étaient capables de voir le jeune garçon en détail. Terranuelle approcha une main des cheveux bruns de Bal, les remettant correctement._

« Je suis le Dévoreur… Le Dévoreur des Âmes… Mon unique but… est de récupérer toutes les âmes d'Atout et de devenir l'être… le plus puissant qui existe… Vous êtes des Atouts… Vous êtes donc de la nourriture pour le Dévoreur. »

« Oui… Nous le sommes… »

« Parapapa, Valésia, Snakiante, Malasa, Berthra, Keli, j'ai récupéré leurs âmes… Je les ai absorbées… et je suis devenu bien plus fort. Avec vous… Ca en ferait neuf. En comptant la mienne, ça en fera dix. Avec elles… Ca en fera douze. Je me rapproche de mon but…. Héhéhé… Je m'en rapproche. »

_Il gardait son sourire bien qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. La main de Terranuelle quitta ses cheveux, tombant sur le sol alors que les deux filles n'avaient rien dit. Déjà fortement blessées, elle n'avait eu que la possibilité d'écouter et de voir pendant quelques instants la scène devant leurs yeux. Et pourtant… Elles s'étaient mises à pleurer elles aussi. Les trois femmes tombèrent au sol, une sphère bleue sortant du corps de Terranuelle alors que du côté d'Elena et Helena, ce fut deux sphères vertes qui émanaient d'elles. Dans le cas de Miviari et Heyrisi, les deux femmes n'avaient rien pu faire pour éviter ce drame et elles étaient mortes sur le coup. Deux sphères blanches quittèrent leurs corps alors que Bal ouvrait la bouche. Lentement, les sphères rentraient les unes après les autres en lui, ses blessures se refermant peu à peu alors qu'il continuait de sangloter._

« Le Dévoreur… n'est attaché à personne. Le Dévoreur tue ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin. Le Dévoreur vas faire qu'une bouchée de vous. »

« Tssss ! Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'attarder sur elles… mais elles étaient plutôt utiles pour le combat, surtout celle avec ses ailes. »

_Ronyl avait fait cette remarque en désignant Heyrisi et Miviari du regard. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, il le savait bien. Le pire était ce jeune garçon. Il semblait être devenu complètement dingue alors qu'il s'était redressé comme si il n'avait jamais reçu de coups. Les yeux rubis de Bal étaient posés sur le groupe de Taisos, larmoyants comme si ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Le regard qu'il lançait était néanmoins complètement vide comme si il était inconscient._

« Le Dévoreur… va simplement vous tuer. Ensuite… Le Dévoreur ira tuer le Joker Blanc et ses Reines. Le Dévoreur ira récupérer les neuf dernières âmes qui lui manquent. Il sera alors le plus puissant des Atouts… Le Dévoreur est déjà bien plus puissant que n'importe qui en ce lieu… Le Dévoreur va simplement… VOUS DEVORER ! »

_Une faille gigantesque était apparue derrière Bal, l'aspirant à moitié bien qu'il se retenait avec ses deux mains. De nombreuses bandelettes formèrent une toile autour du jeune garçon, celui-ci ne pouvant plus disparaître dans la faille… qui semblait être devenue la source du pouvoir démentiel qu'il venait d'acquérir._


	60. Chapitre 60 : Famille

**Chapitre 60 : Famille**

« Ca ne sert à rien. Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

_Une bulle éclata devant son visage alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol, de nombreuses blessures sur le corps. Il avait devant lui deux femmes, les deux avaient des cheveux roses et l'une d'entre elles mâchait quelque chose._

« On s'en va, Heyrisi. Il n'écoutera pas de toutes façons. »

« Pfff… J'ai beau être la Seconde Atout, il faut qu'il comprenne que même son statut d'Atout Majeur ne peut l'aider pour un truc comme ça. »

« Je vous… Je vous aurais ! JE VOUS AURAIS UN JOUR ! Vous serez les premières à tomber ! Comme les autres ! »

« Ouais, ouais, Bal. Mange de la soupe et deviens peut-être un peu plus grand. »

_MARRE ! Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours regroupés ?! Même cette fichue Pandora semblait protégée par une force mystérieuse qui l'empêchait de l'atteindre ! Même la plus faible des Atouts était inatteignable ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Il se releva après une bonne heure, observant ses blessures sur son corps. Elles allaient se refermer très rapidement mais la blessure qu'il avait au niveau de son cœur n'allait pas se refermer aussitôt._

« Bande de bon à rien, ils ne savent pas se débrouiller tout seuls. »

« Hey toi ! Repose cette pomme, espèce de petit voyou ! »

_Sans même se soucier du marchand qui tentait de l'arrêter, il fit apparaître ses bandelettes dans son dos, venant entourer l'humain pour l'écrabouiller entre elles. Cri de terreur, affolement général et voilà que des soldats portant des armures s'approchaient de lui, munis de lances et d'épées :_

« Suis nous monstre ! Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal ! »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire une telle chose, humains pathétiques. »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce… TUEZ LE ! »

_Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il disparaissait dans une faille qu'il avait crée dans le sol, projetant une sphère remplie d'un énergie maléfique en direction du groupe de soldats. Une forte explosion se produisit à leurs contacts, les tuant sur le coup. Ces humains se croyaient au-dessus de lui… Ils allaient devoir apprendre à se méfier de lui. Il était le Seizième Atout, celui qu'on surnommait le Dévoreur des Âmes. Le Dévoreur qui n'avait rien dévoré, c'était particulièrement ironique et… pathétique. Il se retrouva sur un chemin de terre, observant le ciel de ses yeux rubis. Un jour, il atteindra les cieux et tous le craindront après s'être moqués de lui. Il allait leur faire regretter de ne pas avoir cru en sa puissance. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait : Il allait les avaler les uns après les autres. Il pouvait bien entendu travailler avec d'autres mais personne n'accepterait de le voir avaler l'âme d'un Atout, un être au-dessus des humains et des pokémons comme eux._

« Keli ? Tu n'y as pas été un peu fort sur ce coup ? »

« C'était ça ou alors te voir mourir et absorber ton âme par Bal, Snakiante. »

« Allons, allons, je suis bien plus malin que cet enfant. Il aurait pensé qu'il me tuait… et il aurait simplement trouvé une mue à ma place ! »

« Si tu le dis… Si tu le dis… Bon… On en fait quoi de Bal ? »

« Je vais m'occuper un peu de… Où est-il ? »

_ENCORE une défaite ! Il en avait marre ! Même ce type était accompagné d'une Atout Supérieure ! C'était pas possible de se débrouiller seul comme lui ?! C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait depuis tout ce temps ! SEUL ! TOUJOURS SEUL ! C'est ainsi que ça se passait normalement ! Toujours croire aux autres ?! Et puis quoi encore !_

« Tu… Tu… Tu es l'incarnation du Démon ! »

« Voilà une appellation que je préfère. »

_Il éclata de rire alors qu'il venait guillotiner une poule avec l'une de ses bandelettes. Le corps ruisselant de sang dans sa main droite, il traîna avec lui le cadavre de la poule, s'éloignant du modeste village où il avait décidé de faire son apparition. Assis contre un arbre, il s'était mis à déplumer la poule jusqu'à la rendre entièrement nue._

« Ca va être dégueulasse mais j'ai pas le choix. »

_Il mordit à pleines dents dans la poule déplumée, du sang aspergeant son visage et dégoulinant entre ses dents. C'était ainsi qu'il passait ses journées… Voler, se nourrir de cette façon et dormir à même le sol. Heureusement qu'il était un Atout et donc d'une constitution bien supérieure à celle d'un gamin normal sinon il n'aurait pas donner cher de sa peau. Un vieil homme s'approcha de lui :_

« Et bien… Mon garçon. Ce n'est pas une tenue. Tu as froid ? Tu as faim ? Vu ce que tu viens de faire… Je me le demande. »

« Je vous en pose des questions ? Déguerpissez si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tue. »

« Allons, allons… Ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça. Suis moi, je vais te donner quelque chose de chaud, ça sera bien meilleur. »

_Hum ? Le vieux avait du mal à comprendre ou quoi ? Pfff ! Tant qu'il pouvait avoir un petit coin qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un lit, il n'allait pas trop rechigner. Il se releva de son arbre, se mettant à suivre le vieillard en se disant que les humains n'étaient pas tous aussi mauvais que ça. Du moins… En apparence._

_Il s'était retrouvé rapidement dans une cage mais il était resté dans celle-ci pour voir ce qui se déroulait. Un esclave, lui ? Il avait mis résolu ce petit problème en trucidant la personne qui voulait l'acheter et surtout en lacérant longuement les membres de la famille de ce vieillard qui s'était cru plus malin que lui. Finalement, il en avait terminé avec le vieillard en lui plantant une bandelette dans l'œil droit, lui extirpant l'œil pour le tuer sur le coup._

« Hoooo, le pauvre garçon. Maman, on peut lui donner un peu de nourriture ? »

« Vous moquez pas de moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! »

_Oui, il était devenu acariâtre au fil des siècles et il jeta un bref regard aux trois personnes qui passaient devant lui. Cette odeur… Il la reconnaissait parfaitement bien que l'inverse ne semblait pas être de mise. Il était assis contre un mur, son visage camouflé par sa robe brune de paysan qu'il portait. Il avait abandonné l'idée même de trouver les Atouts et de les combattre pour récupérer leurs âmes. Il avait tout abandonné… Il regarda le morceau de pain que l'une des deux filles venait de lui donner. Si elle connaissait la vérité à son sujet, elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Mordant dans le morceau, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder au loin, sans se soucier du reste du monde._

« Tiens… Tu veux encore un morceau ? »

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'approcher de moi ! »

« Mais si tu as faim, il faut te nourrir. »

_Encore une fois, la jeune fille aux cheveux violets venait le voir, lui tendant un morceau de pain pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans non ? Pourtant, elle semblait sérieuse, pas du genre frivole et donc incapable de raisonner correctement. Au passage… Elle était seule non ?_

« Où sont les deux autres qui t'accompagnaient ? »

« Elena et maman Terranuelle ne sont pas là aujourd'hui. Tu voulais les voir ? Tu t'appelles comment sinon ? »

« Le Dévoreur… Je m'appelle le Dévoreur. »

« Car tu dévores la nourriture ? »

_Elle le regardait de son œil libre, l'autre caché par la frange violette qu'elle avait sur son visage. Elle se moquait de lui ? Non, elle semblait sérieuse dans sa phrase. C'est vrai qu'il… avait dévoré sans ménagement le morceau de pain qu'elle lui avait tendu. Oui, il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas la voir mais il ne s'était pas gêné pour manger. Il se releva de son mur, un sourire aux lèvres en observant la jeune fille aux cheveux violets :_

« Et ton nom ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« Helena. Et toi, c'est quoi ton véritable nom ? »

« Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir. Suis moi, nous allons parler ailleurs et en-dehors de la ville. Tu comprendras ce que je suis. »

« Comme tu veux ! Je ne dois pas tarder quand même. »

« T'inquiètes pas… Ca ne prendra pas trop de temps. »

_Oui… Pas beaucoup de temps. Il avait une chance… Une chance très maigre de la tuer mais il allait la prendre ! C'était comme ça qu'il devait faire ! Ils se retrouvèrent à une bonne centaine de mètres de la ville, la jeune fille ne lui parlant pas. Il n'avait pas quitté cet endroit depuis plusieurs semaines mais il n'avait aucune explication logique à ça._

« Alors, tu veux bien me dire ton prénom maintenant ? »

« Je m'appelle Bal. Voilà. »

« C'est plutôt joli comme nom. Tu vis seul ? Tu n'as pas de famille ? »

_C'était quoi ces questions ?! Elle lui tournait le dos, s'étant accroupie pour caresser les fleurs sur le chemin. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il faisait apparaître quelques bandelettes, s'apprêtant à la tuer. Il allait pouvoir enfin récupérer sa première âme d'Atout ! Il était sûr qu'elle en était une ! Même si ce n'était pas le cas… Si ce n'était pas le cas… C'était bien la première personne à lui présenter un peu de gentillesse._

« Je n'ai pas de famille et je vis très bien sans. »

« Ma mère n'est pas vraiment ma mère. Elle m'a adoptés moi et ma sœur. »

« Je suis le Seizième Atout. »

_Maintenant, deux solutions allaient s'imposer : Soit elle savait ce que cela voulait dire, soit elle était complètement ignorante de la situation. Elle se redressa, arrêtant de caresser les fleurs avant de se tourner vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

« Tu veux venir voir chez moi ? Je te présenterais à ma mère et à ma sœur. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je ne te connais pas plus que ça. »

« Tu auras à manger et à boire. Tu pourras même rester chez nous une journée. »

« Tssss ! Tu crois que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? La dernière fois qu'on m'a fait une telle proposition, j'ai fini dans une cage ! »

« Une cage ?! »

_Elle paraissait surprise, vraiment surprise et elle avait même haussé la voix. Qu'est-ce que cela avait de si surprenant ? Les enfants étaient des esclaves, tous les hommes étaient les esclaves des autres. Mais bon… Elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier et elle reprit :_

« Si je te fais quelque chose comme ça, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, d'accord ? Viens donc, ça te fera du bien de manger quelque chose de bon ! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris… et puis zut… Je te suis ! »

_Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne faisait confiance à personne ! Surtout pas à une autre Atout ! Enfin… Si c'en était une. Il ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant. Il fut présenté à Terranuelle et Elena, les deux femmes semblant surprises d'une telle chose de la part d'Helena de ramener une personne avec elle. Elena taquina même sa sœur jumelle à ce sujet alors qu'il ne disait rien du tout._

« Bonne nuit, Bal. »

_On lui avait permis de dormir dans un lit et il avait même… reçu un baiser sur le front de la part de cette femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Aucun doute, elle était aussi une Atout ! Plus forte que les deux petites filles mais c'était une Atout. Durant la nuit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il s'était relevé. Heureusement pour lui, c'était un bon moment puisqu'il entendit une conversation entre les trois femmes :_

« Helena, tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? »

« Oui, il a annoncé qu'il était le Dévoreur. »

« Et à part ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? »

« Qu'il était le Seizième Atout. »

« Il est donc comme nous ! On aura moins de réticence alors ! »

« Calme toi donc, Elena. Il ne sait pas que nous sommes des Atouts. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on dois faire ? Il n'est pas méchant… juste affamé. »

« C'est la première fois que je te vois porter un intérêt à un jeune garçon, Helena. »

« C'est simplement qu'il… n'a pas eu de chance contrairement à moi et ma sœur. Sans toi… Nous serions devenues des esclaves. »

« Je vous considère comme mes véritables filles et ça ne changera jamais. »

_Tsss ! Quel spectacle des plus larmoyants. Il voyait les deux filles venir dans les bras de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Il fit quelques pas en reculant mais le bois vint grincer et il créa subitement une minuscule faille pour réapparaître dans son lit comme si de rien n'était. Rapidement, Terranuelle pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre, accompagnée des deux filles._

« Hum… J'ai du rêver. Il doit dormir. Cela doit lui faire beaucoup de bien de dormir dans un véritable lit. Demain… On lui parlera de notre idée. »

« Elena, nous devrions aller nous coucher. Bonne nuit Maman. »

« Bonne nuit les filles. »

_Elle laissa Elena et Helena partir de la chambre dans laquelle Bal dormait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?! Pourquoi elle ne partait pas ?! Cinq minutes passèrent puis dix et pourtant elle restait là, attendant quelque chose. Enfin, elle s'approcha du jeune garçon et il su tout de suite que cette femme pouvait être un véritable danger non pas pour les Atouts mais pour les humains. Elle… Elle aussi semblait avoir été abandonnée ou du moins…_

« Tu ne dors pas, je le sais très bien. »

« Et alors ?! J'ai tout entendu. Vous êtes bien des Atouts ! »

« Et tu es le Dévoreur. Peut-être qu'Helena et Elena ne savent pas ce que cela veut dire mais moi-même, je le sais très bien. »

« Alors vous devriez les protéger comme le font tous les Atouts qui restent ensembles ! »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? Ce sont elles qui me protègent. »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Les filles protégeaient cette femme ? Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que deux plus faibles Atouts pouvaient faire pour elle ?_

« Lorsque nous sommes des Atouts, nous vivons… Nous vivons bien plus que des humains. Il n'est pas possible pour nous de fonder des familles… et pour certains… dont moi, c'est encore plus difficile. Auparavant, j'étais animée d'une folie destructrice, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi était réduit en poussière. Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Helena et Elena, je suis devenue une mère pour elle. Pour les Atouts… C'est le seul moyen d'avoir l'illusion d'avoir des relations familiales. »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ?! Vos idéaux ne m'intéressent pas ! »

« Bal, tu peux devenir mon fils si tu veux. Je serais très contente d'avoir un fils comme toi. »

« JE SUIS LE DEVOREUR ! JE N'AI PAS DE FAMILLE ! »

_Il s'était redressé dans son lit, serrant les dents en criant de toutes ses forces. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si les deux filles dormaient, elles venaient d'être réveillées et pourtant… Personne ne rentrait dans la chambre. Terranuelle poussa un soupir, venant s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Bal. Celui-ci s'était légèrement reculé, un peu apeuré :_

« Je suis Terranuelle, la Huitième Atout. Mes pouvoirs sont liés à ceux d'un Leviator : Un pokémon mythique et effroyable connu pour ses sauts d'humeur et ses folies dévastatrices. Penses-tu vraiment qu'un nom comme le tien m'inspire de la crainte ? »

« Je… Je… Je pourrais facilement vous tuer toutes les trois ! Il n'y a aucun Atout Supérieur avec vous ! Je peux m'occuper de vous trois en même temps ! »

« Ou alors, tu peux simplement décider de devenir un membre de notre famille. Nous ne t'empêcherons pas de faire ce que tu le désires et de te laisser vaguer à ton but. »

_Il s'était mis à trembler de colère et principalement car il ne savait pas comment réagir. Lui… avoir une famille ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas ! Ils étaient des Atouts ! Et pourtant… Terranuelle lui faisait un petit sourire tendre avant de tendre sa main gauche. Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Lentement, elle l'emmena contre elle, le serrant dans ses bras alors qu'il évitait d'avoir sa face enfouie contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Une famille… Le Dévoreur ? Lui ? Une famille… Pourquoi pas ?_


	61. Chapitre 61 : Refuser cette raison

**Chapitre 61 : Refuser cette raison**

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On donne notre maximum même si les statistiques viennent de tourner en sa faveur. »

« Je suis… BAL… Le SEIZIEME ATOUT ! J'ai la… PUISSANCE de DOUZE ATOUTS en moi ! Je vais… JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER MA PUISSANCE ! »

_Il était devenu complètement dingue ?! Ronyl se positionna devant le reste des personnes présentes, se mettant à réfléchir très rapidement. Bal ne plaisantait pas, la puissance qu'il dégageait était bien supérieure à celle que Loxen et Frizy venaient d'affronter._

« Bon… Moi et Paria, nous sommes capables de rivaliser avec lui en ce qui concerne la défense. Nous pourrons donc vous protéger tout réduisant les blessures grâce à nos changements d'éléments. Heureusement que Paria est là. »

« Pour moi et Frizy, on est capables de passer dans l'autre monde pour espérer l'avoir par surprise héhéhé. Quand à la glace, à part le fait qu'elle soit frigide, je peux en créer moi aussi. AIE ! Ca fait mal ça, Frizy ! »

_La jeune femme au kimono blanc venait de donner un petit coup de coude dans la hanche de Loxen, lui extirpant un petit cri de douleur alors qu'elle souriait. Rek et Iny s'étaient positionnés à côté d'Oria mais le jeune homme à la mèche rouge semblait inquiet pour celle qui était sa compagnonne. Il prit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Quand à moi… Je suis capable d'utiliser ma vitesse pour créer une entaille suffisante dans sa défense et donc vous pourriez profiter de ce court instant pour donner un coup critique. »

« Pour ma part, je… »

« Reste en retrait et tu surveilles Oria. Contrairement à Loxen et Ronyl qui semblent savoir très bien se battre, surtout ce dernier, Oria n'est pas faite pour le combat. »

« Mais moi, je peux… »

« Pas avec les blessures que tu as, c'est bon. Je suis tellement peu recommandable que vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Je sais quand même faire autre chose que d'appuyer sur les boutons de ma console de jeux ! »

_Il paraissait faussement contrarié, croisant les bras alors qu'Iny poussa un léger soupir. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment… confiance en Rek. Enfin non, ce n'était pas ça ! Simplement que voilà… Elle pouvait quand même se battre… ou non. Miviari lui avait dit que ce combat n'était pas le leur et elle se sentait contrariée par ça. Enfin, après au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, elle murmura :_

« C'est bon, tu as gagné. Par contre… Tu reviens en vie ou j'efface ta sauvegarde. »

« Tu n'oserais pas de toute façon ! Bon, prend Oria avec toi ! »

_Il était deux fois plus motivé à rester en vie maintenant ! Premièrement, il devait protéger Iny et Oria. Secondement, il ne voulait pas voir ses heures disparaître en fumée ! Il se positionna à côté des quatre autres personnes, Oria tentant de lui adresser quelques mots sans y arriver. Finalement, ils étaient tous prêts maintenant._

« Je suis prêt, on peut y aller quand vous le voulez. »

« Je rappelle nos positions : Moi et Paria, nous attaquons et nous pouvons nous prendre des coups sans trop avoir mal. Loxen et Frizy, vous passerez dans l'autre monde si ça s'avère nécessaire. Rek, toi, en quelque sorte, tu peux servir d'appât pour tout en esquivant ses bandelettes. Je crois que tout le monde a compris ? »

« Et si il est bien plus puissant que tu ne le penses ? »

« Alors on aura peu de chance de s'en sortir néanmoins… Je suis prêt à utiliser à nouveau mon virus en moi si c'est nécessaire. »

« NON ! Je te l'interdis, Ronyl ! »

_Néanmoins, il n'écoutait pas et il claqua des doigts pour dire à Rek de s'envoler et attaquer Bal. Celui-ci était resté parfaitement immobile pendant toute la discussion entre les Taisos comme si il n'était plus capable de bouger. Il avait fermé les yeux comme si il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Rek tournoya autour de lui, cherchant son point faible mais… le jeune garçon avait des ouvertures partout ! Mais par où devait-il commencer ? Par son dos ? Par en face ? Sur les côtés ? Trop d'ouvertures causaient un souci de réflexion, c'était peut-être un piège._

« Je suis le Dévoreur… »

_Il avait dit ça d'une voix nonchalante, rouvrant ses yeux rouges. Maintenant, il n'était plus excité ou furieux. Il paraissait complètement hors de phase par rapport au monde qui l'entourait. Lentement, ses longs cheveux bruns s'étalaient dans son dos comme formant une paire d'ailes ressemblant à celle d'un papillon. Un papillon pris dans sa propre toile._

« Je vais vous exterminer… tous jusqu'au dernier. »

_Il tendit d'un geste flegmatique sa main droite, une centaine de bandelettes fonçant vers Rek et le reste du groupe. Lorsqu'elles touchèrent les membres des Taisos, des flammes violettes apparaissaient, d'autres étant des flammes normales. En fait chaque bandelette semblait contenir un pouvoir différent. De violentes bourrasques de vent frappèrent Rek, le faisant chavirer dans les airs tandis que Ronyl et Paria tenaient tête à ces projections d'eau. Dans le cas de Loxen et Frizy, les deux personnes avaient disparu._

« Vous êtes si fragiles… et pathétiques. Vous êtes ennuyeux… »

« Il est complètement déconnecté de la réalité. On peut en profiter pour le blesser. Rek, déplace toi au maximum de ta vitesse ! Paria… On va devoir utiliser les pouvoirs de Juperus. C'est notre unique chance de nous en tirer. »

_Ces humains… ne pouvaient pas se taire ? Il était fatigué… vraiment fatigué. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle lassitude. Maintenant qu'il avait plus de la moitié des âmes d'Atout en lui, il était devenu bien plus puissant que n'importe qui. Il devait même pouvoir rivaliser avec Shala. Mais alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ces humains tentaient-ils de le combattre ? Son regard se posa sur le corps des trois femmes… Terranuelle et les deux filles semblaient heureuses bien qu'elles étaient mortes._

« AH ! C'est bon ! Il n'a rien compris à ce qui va lui arriver ! »

_Tiens ? Un humain se présentait devant lui. Comment c'était encore ? Lax… Non Loxen. C'était un humain qui avait été abandonné par ses parents d'après ses souvenirs… Il avait été récupéré par Frizy et depuis le temps, il éprouvait un amour sans bornes pour celle qui était devenue humaine pour lui. Dommage… Sa main gauche se ferma pour former un poing alors qu'elle se mit entre Loxen et lui. L'homme à la chevelure blonde afro avait crée une griffe faite entièrement de glace à la place de sa main droite. Des bandelettes entourèrent subitement le poing de Bal avant de prendre une couleur orangée :_

« Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. Les humains ne pourront rien. »

_Les bandelettes explosèrent, repoussant avec violence Loxen qui tomba au sol, crachant une quantité non-négligeable de sang. Malgré… sa protection tirée des pouvoirs de Juperus, il s'était faite mettre au tapis aussi rapidement ?! Comment c'était possible ?! Il gardait les yeux ouverts mais il n'arrivait même plus à se relever._

« LOXEN ! NON ! »

« Frizy ! Concentre toi au lieu ! »

_La jeune femme au kimono blanc était apparue dans le dos de Bal, remarquant la toile qu'il avait crée pour éviter de s'enfoncer dans sa propre faille. Elle devait peut-être couper tout ça pour le faire tomber à l'intérieur ?! Elle ne remarqua pas les nombreuses bandelettes qui venaient bloquer ses jambes et ses bras, la tirant de toutes parts pour la faire crier :_

« LÂCHE MOI ! Loxen, j'ai mallllll ! »

« Les humains… et les pokémons sont tous trop bruyants. »

_Il voulait fermer ses yeux… et dormir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il envie d'une telle chose ? C'est vrai… Il était pourtant de plus en plus près de devenir un être aux pouvoirs démentiels alors pourquoi dormir maintenant ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas la réponse. Frizy était entre ses bandelettes… La faire brûler vive était une bonne solution. Pourquoi pas ? Ou alors…Autre chose ? Oui… Il allait faire ça._

« Paria, viens m'aider ! On doit la libérer ! »

_Ronyl et Paria étaient entourés d'une lueur blanche alors qu'ils faisaient apparaître des flammes au bout de leurs mains. La jeune femme avait une longue chevelure couleur crème et flamboyante, rappelant par là la forme de Pyroli qu'elle avait adoptée. Ils se jetèrent en direction de Bal pour venir épauler Frizy, celle-ci continuant de crier alors que Loxen tentait de se relever. Du côté de Rek, celui-ci stationnait dans les airs, observant la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il ne pouvait pas les aider sans risquer de les blesser. Il devait attendre que tout soit réglé… en partie. Ensuite, il agirait._

« Je vais en terminer avec vous. Il est temps de vous faire disparaître à jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce… qu'il prépare ? »

_La faille se referma subitement, la toile disparaissant bien qu'il gardait ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui donnait l'air d'être un papillon. Il s'était mis à léviter lentement au-dessus du sol, la tête penchée vers le sol, tout son corps se mouvant comme un simple pantin. Bien que le château volant de Giradès restait dans les environs, il ne semblait plus s'en soucier, relevant peu à peu son visage pour montrer ses yeux rouges._

« Je vais créer l'Apocalypse. Que ma puissance vous dévore en intégralité. Vos âmes si chétives ne m'intéressent pas. Seuls les Atouts me nourrissent. »

_Pourquoi parlait-il comme ça ? Il se demandait même si c'était bien sa voix qui sortait de ses lèvres et pourtant… Il leva lentement les deux mains en l'air, créant une immense sphère enflammée au-dessus de lui. Elle devait bien faire dix mètres de diamètre et une masse rocheuse se formait sur cette sphère, faisant penser à un météore._

« Adieu… Simples mortels. »

« Pas sans m'avoir passé sur le corps ! »

_C'était le bon moment pour lui d'arriver ! Iny cria de toutes ses forces alors que Rek venait de foncer en direction de Bal pour l'arrêter. C'était une attaque suicidaire mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou alors le laisser abattre cet immense météore sur le crâne de ses amis. De nombreuses bandelettes sortirent du dos de Bal, transperçant les bras et les jambes de Rek pour l'immobiliser en plein dans les airs. D'une voix neutre et robotique, Bal lui demanda :_

« Pourquoi tenter une telle chose ? C'est inutile… Vraiment inutile. J'ai la puissance de douze Atouts en moi. Cette puissance n'est pas encore parfaite. »

« Car… je veux protéger mes amis. »

« Avant de protéger ses amis… Il faut savoir se protéger soi-même… Avant de pouvoir se protéger… Il faut devenir plus puissant. »

« C'est ton cas ? Tu veux devenir plus puissant pour ça ? »

_C'était une question piège ? Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns le regardait d'un air neutre, ses yeux rubis restant posés sur Rek. Pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes, il chercha la réponse à cette question. Il voulait devenir plus puissant pourquoi ? Pourquoi recherchait-il cette puissance qui le rendait de moins en moins… humain ?_

« Je recherche la puissance… pour devenir plus fort. Je recherche la puissance… pour ne plus être abandonné… »

« Ces trois femmes que tu as tué, d'après ce que j'ai compris… Elles faisaient partie de ta famille. Elles semblaient vraiment t'aimer. »

_L'aimer ? Qui pouvait l'aimer ? Foutues personnes qui croyaient comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Il allait leur montrer… Il allait leur montrer à quel point il était devenu monstrueux. Ses yeux rubis se refermèrent avant de se rouvrir, l'éclat étant revenu à l'intérieur :_

« Héhéhéhé… Je vois… Je vois… J'ai eu une petite défaillance à cause de ma surpuissance qui m'habite. Ce n'est pas dramatique ! Je vois que vous êtes déjà salement amoché et que j'ai préparé de quoi vous désintégrer. Tant mieux ! Commençons alors ! Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je veux cette puissance ! »

« Tu nous l'as déjà dit. Tu ne veux plus être abandonné. »

_Il émit un léger rictus, son sourire se décomposant. Comment ça, ne plus être abandonné ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant ?! Pourtant, il était sûr de ne rien avoir dit ! Est-ce que pendant sa légère absence, il en avait trop dit ?! Il se remit à rigoler :_

« Être abandonné ? Non… Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je veux devenir l'être le plus puissant pour moi-même ! Gigana, Juperus, Giradès… Je deviendrais plus fort qu'eux et j'irais même les exterminer ! Ensuite, je trouverais le Dieu Originel et je le ferais se plier à ma volonté ! »

_Oui, c'était ça la vérité ! Devenir plus puissant que le Dieu Originel et mettre à mal tout ces êtres répugnants qui habitaient dans ces mondes ! Là, il allait commencer par les Taisos pour leur apprendre à avoir entendu ça ! Il leva les deux mains en l'air, s'apprêtant à envoyer le météore qu'il avait crée lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre :_

« Dommage pour toi Bal. Ton projet est terminé. »

« Tu as fait une erreur en annonçant vouloir terrasser Giradès. »

« On doit te tuer maintenant. »

« Adieu. »

_Quoi ?! La voix féminine avait été accompagnée d'une voix masculine avant qu'un violent ouragan de flamme ne vienne entourer Bal, lui arrachant un cri horrible. Il retomba au sol, haletant en voyant le sang argenté qui coulait de ses plaies. Il était déjà sévèrement brûlé mais il n'allait pas en terminer là ! Il savait qui était là !_

« Lucate ! Hosol ! Vous m'espionniez ?! »

« Nous ne faisions que voir si un traître allait se montrer. »

_Le météore reçu une puissante décharge d'eau, s'éteignant en provoquant un nuage de fumée alors que les Taisos se réunissaient ensemble. Un nouvel ennemi ?! Où ça ?! Ils ne voyaient rien avec cette fumée mais un nouveau cri de Bal se fit entendre, une bourrasque venant repousser les Taisos pour les faire tomber en arrière. Lorsque la fumée disparue, Bal avait un trou qui s'était formée au niveau du cœur, de longs filets de sang argent s'en écoulant._

« Sales chiens de Giradès ! Vous ne vous montrez même pas ! »

« Pourquoi une telle chose ? Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu n'es qu'une simple grenouille qui voulait devenir aussi grosse qu'un bœuf. »

« Je deviendrais plus fort que les Cavaliers, plus forts que Juperus et Giradès, plus fort que le Dieu Originel ! Je deviendrais… »

« Stupide chimère. »

_Cette différence de puissance… était effroyable. Comment le jeune garçon pouvait-il autant peiner ?! Ronyl cria de toutes ses forces pour dire aux Taisos de se mettre à l'abri avant qu'un puissant rayon ne vienne désagréger tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui… dont Bal. Lorsqu'il apparaissait, tout son corps émettait une fumée blanche, calciné en grande partie tandis que ses cheveux s'étaient réduits de moitié en taille. Le jeune garçon haletait, se mettant à marcher tout en souriant. En fait, il était plutôt en train de tituber._

« Je vous ai dit… que j'étais le Dévoreur ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! »

« Tu le seras… Hosol… »

« Oui Lucate. Je vais lui administrer le feu sacré pour en terminer. »

_Cinq flammes apparaissaient dans le ciel… Cinq flammes d'une extrême pureté comme si le fait de se faire consumer par elles pouvaient libérer l'âme. Elles allèrent frapper Bal de plein fouet, le jeune garçon se mettant à cracher du sang. Il avait toujours la main posée sur son trou béant au niveau du cœur. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes._

_Héhé… Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant… Pas du tout… Il n'avait pas encore récupéré les autres âmes… Il n'était pas encore devenu assez puissant… C'était impossible de mourir maintenant… Pas après le sacrifice qu'il avait fait… Il marchait en direction des Taisos pour s'arrêter quelques instants, haletant rapidement. Ce n'était pas eux… Où étaient-elles ? Où était donc son sacrifice ? Ses yeux rubis se voilaient par le sang alors qu'il apercevait trois corps allongés sur le sol. Terranuelle… Helena… et Elena…_

« Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Je serais devenu… bien plus puissant encore… Bien plus fort… Que le Dieu Originel… J'aurais alors… la possibilité… »

_Il hoqueta, ne terminant pas sa phrase avant qu'un flot de sang ne sorte de sa bouche, le faisant tomber à genoux. Il se releva avec difficultés devant le regard étonné des Taisos. Il était encore vivant ? Après tout ce qu'il venait de cracher ? C'était inimaginable. Le jeune garçon avait une volonté des plus fortes. Une volonté qui dépassait l'entendement. Il continua son chemin, se dirigeant vers les trois femmes pour finalement arriver à leur hauteur._

_Devenir le Dieu Originel… C'était son rêve… Au départ… C'était pour écraser ces ridicules insectes qui se moquaient de lui… Et puis après… Après… Il… Il voulait devenir le Dieu Originel… pour elles. Pour leur montrer qu'il était capable… d'être un fils et un frère ayant fait des progrès. Et là… Il avait emporté… les trois femmes dans sa tombe. Si seulement… Il était devenu le Dieu Originel, il aurait pu… les ramener… à la vie. Mais c'était différent… Trop différent… Il s'était brûlé les ailes en allant trop vite… et dorénavant… Il allait les rejoindre… Oui… Même si ce n'était pas en tant qu'être vivant… Il allait terminer tout ça. Son corps se pencha en avant, tombant aux côtés des trois femmes qui avaient parcourue sa vie. Il avait peut-être connu… ce qu'il recherchait… au final. Ses yeux rubis se fermèrent. Le dernier Atout était mort._


	62. Chapitre 62 : Mission terminée

**Chapitre 62 : Mission terminée**

« En voilà un de moins. C'était plus facile que prévu. »

« Il ne pouvait rien contre nous, Hosol. »

« C'est exact, Lucate. Nous sommes bien plus puissants que de simples Atouts. »

« Et si vous vous montriez au lieu de parler entre vous ? »

_Rek avait encore ouvert sa bouche alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol, sa tête posée sur les genoux d'Iny. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns lui mit une main devant la bouche pour qu'il se taise tandis que la voix féminine reprit :_

« C'est-ce que nous allons faire. »

« Nous allons terminer le travail commencé. »

« Le Feu Salvateur purifiera vos âmes. »

« Mon Eau Abyssale vous emmènera au trépas. »

_Lentement, deux sphères gigantesques faites de vent firent leurs apparitions devant les yeux du groupe de Taiso. Chacun paraissait surpris par ce qu'il voyait : Deux magnifiques oiseaux se tenaient dans les airs. Deux oiseaux qui mesuraient presque quatre et six mètres de hauteur. Les deux oiseaux atterrirent sur le sol alors que Ronyl murmurait :_

« Lugia… et Ho-oh. »

« Lucate et Hosol. Ce sont nos véritables noms. »

« Mais vous êtes des créatures… mystiques ! Vous ne devriez pas détruire ce monde ! »

« Tu sembles bien nous connaître d'après les livres. C'est rare un humain qui porte ses connaissances sur l'histoire de ce monde. »

« J'ai simplement quelques renseignements. Vous êtes donc nos ennemis ? Ceux de Juperus ? Si c'est le cas, nous serons obligés de vous combattre. »

« Tu n'es qu'un humain avec les pouvoirs d'une déesse. »

« Et tu es accompagnée d'une pokémon devenue humaine. »

« Rien de plus. »

« Rien de moins. »

« Nous sommes des créatures millénaires. Notre mission est sacrée. »

« Nous sommes au service de Giradès. Notre mission sera accomplie. »

_Lentement, les ailes des deux oiseaux entourèrent leurs corps, les camouflant à la vue du groupe des Taisos. Une forte lumière émana de Lucate et Hosol, les deux créatures ailées se transformant peu à peu pour prendre une taille humaine… et la forme qui allait avec. Du côté de Lucate, celui-ci avait des cheveux bleus situés en frange tandis que ses deux ailes étaient devenues les manches d'un long chapeau qu'il portait sur la tête. Il portait une tenue allant de pair avec son ancien corps de pokémon et il avait une prestance indéniable. Du côté de Hosol… Une femme aux longs cheveux auburn se tenait là, habillée comme si elle allait une fête… Toute en couleurs, la ressemblance avec l'oiseau mystique traçant des arcs-en-ciel était flagrante. Et ce sentiment qu'ils oppressaient leurs adversaires était si… énorme._

« Je suis Lucate. »

« Je suis Hosol. »

« Nous sommes les Cavaliers de Giradès. »

« Sa dernière garde d'élite. »

_L'un parlait après l'autre comme si ils vivaient en harmonie tous les deux. La femme aux yeux bruns cligna une fois des yeux, un mur de flammes se formant subitement devant Ronyl et ses compagnons, à quelques centimètres de ce dernier. Il… Il n'avait rien vu venir ! En y réfléchissant bien… Ils étaient deux anciens oiseaux… Du moins… Ils avaient…_

« Cela est inutile. Je sais tout sur tes projets. »

« Tu désires demander à cette femme d'utiliser l'électricité. »

« Tu penses pouvoir nous électrocuter pour nous battre. »

« Lucate est capable de lire dans les esprits. »

« Tu ne peux rien contre nous. »

« Vous allez périr sans tarder. »

_AIE ! Ils arrivaient directement vers eux ! Ils ne pouvaient même pas penser ou parler sans qu'ils sachent exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le problème… était que l'humaine était une machine à penser. Il était impossible pour lui de ne pas penser et Lucate disparaissait dans un ouragan, arrivant à la hauteur de Ronyl en murmurant :_

« Tu es celui qui dirige ce groupe… Adieu… »

« RONYL ! POUSSE TOI ! »

« Dommage… »

_Lucate fit un saut dans les airs, esquivant avec facilité la griffe noire que Paria tentait de planter en lui. La jeune femme était totalement habillée de noire, ses yeux rouges posés sur Ronyl. Il devait reculer mais… Un coup de pied vint frapper Paria au niveau du cou, l'envoyant au sol alors qu'elle hoquetait sans bouger. Ronyl poussa subitement un cri de colère, une aura blanche l'entourant :_

« NE TOUCHE PAS A PARIA ! »

« Tes pensées sont confuses… Tu es capable d'exprimer des sentiments mais tu n'oses les montrer. Tu as tord de te voiler la vérité. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de la vérité ?! Il allait utiliser son virus Ivoil pour lui montrer toute la puissance qu'il avait ! Lentement, les yeux de Lucate s'ouvraient pour laisser apparaître deux yeux saphir alors qu'il murmura :_

« Tu as trois forces en toi… Tu es un humain aux capacités insoupçonnées. Le pouvoir de Juperus… Celui de cette pokémon… Et enfin celui qui est en toi… Ce sang maudit… »

« Tu vas voir si mon sang maudit va te mettre une raclée ! »

_Il s'emportait alors qu'il avait gardé une bonne partie de son calme auparavant. C'était impossible pour lui de rester neutre après ce qu'il voyait ! Paria… Paria était au sol alors que ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elle était devenue une humaine ! Il ne pouvait pas… la laisser mourir alors qu'ils vivaient ensembles maintenant ! Il avait appris à vivre tranquillement ! PAS MAINTENANT ! Il frappa Lucate de toutes ses forces au niveau du visage, un léger sang couleur argenté s'écoulant de ses lèvres._

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? Je sais pertinemment ce que tu vas faire. »

« Alors si tu le sais bien, prend toi une décharge de cette ampleur ! »

_Des nuages recouvrirent rapidement le ciel au-dessus d'eux, la foudre s'abattant sur l'homme à la blouse de scientifique et celui qui était le Cavalier de Giradès. Ronyl serrait les dents, émettant un sourire en évitant de souffrir à cause de l'éclair._

« Tu as une forte volonté… Mais combien de temps tiendras-tu ? »

« Assez pour te voir disparaître ! »

« Et pour voir disparaître tes amis ? »

« Co… Comment ça ? »

_Il maintenait Lucate contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe et il jeta un regard derrière lui. Hosol… Cette femme venait s'en prendre au reste du groupe ! Iny et Rek étaient hors de combats et Oria ne savait pas vraiment se battre. Quand à Loxen… et Frizy… MERDE ! Ils étaient en danger ! La femme au kimono blanc et l'homme à la coiffure blonde afro étaient dos à dos, se parlant entre eux :_

« Elle utilise le feu… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Loxen… »

« Que je vais devoir faire attention à ma coiffure ? Fais chier, c'est balèze à la faire chaque matin. En plus, elle semble bien aimer les paillettes. Elle devrait comprendre mon souci. »

« Loxen… Tu es un imbécile. »

« Merci, ça me touche vraiment venant de toi. »

_Il éclata de rire, la poussant subitement en lui donnant un coup dans le dos. Il créa rapidement un mur de glace, arrêtant la majorité des flammes qui venaient s'abattre sur lui. A sa grande stupéfaction, les flammes continuaient sans disparaître et il s'était mis à gémir de douleur alors que la voix féminine d'Hosol se faisait entendre :_

« Ces flammes sont éternelles… comme ma vie. Tu ne pourras pas les éteindre si je ne le désire pas. Tu es bien trop faible. »

« Il me suffit simplement de les geler héhéhé ! J'ai bien une idée mais ça va être suicidaire ! Désolé Frizy, faudra m'attendre de l'autre côté ! »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Loxen ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs sembla apeurée par les paroles de l'homme. C'était… la première fois qu'il semblait aussi sérieux… depuis le jour où il s'était battu contre Xano. Il plongea à travers les flammes, évitant de crier bien qu'il sentait son corps se consumer. Il avait une idée en tête et il allait lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas ! Hosol restait parfaitement immobile, envoyant des jets enflammés en sa direction._

« Désolé mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas ! »

« As-tu une simple idée de ce que tu fais ? Ces flammes resteront sur ton corps. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais fondre ! »

« Ta rhétorique est absurde. »

« Mais mes idées sont géniales ! »

_Il éclata de rire avant de serrer Hosol dans ses bras, lui faisant un grand sourire. Subitement un puissant froid se produisit autour de lui, la femme à la tenue de toutes les couleurs semblant surprise par une telle chose. Elle murmura :_

« Idiot. »

« Je le suis toujours. Désolé Frizy ! »

_Subitement, tout se gela autour de Hosol et de Loxen… y compris ces derniers. Un bloc de glace s'était crée sur leurs deux corps, les deux personnes tombant au sol bien qu'il était possible de voir que les flammes continuaient de brûler à l'intérieur sans pour autant fondre la glace. Il avait décidé de créer un cercueil pour son adversaire et lui._

« C'est là l'imbécillité des humains. Toujours à se sacrifier pour autrui. »

« C'est comme ça que l'on fonctionne ! »

« Et c'est comme ça que vous mourrez… stupidement. »

« Comment ça ? »

_La glace… Le cercueil de glace se mettait à fondre ! Une violente décharge de flammes se produisit faisant éclater le cercueil en morceaux alors qu'Hosol tenait Loxen en le soulevant d'une main. La jeune femme ne semblait même pas irritée ou malmenée. Sans aucun problème, elle envoya le corps en grande majorité calciné vers Frizy, celle-ci s'approchant de Loxen en se mettant à sangloter._

« Si je lui envois une dernière boule de feu, il disparaîtra à jamais. C'est ce que je compte faire. Il est entre la vie et la mort. »

« Un peu comme cet humain. Il perd peu à peu conscience. Non… Je me suis trompé. »

_Ronyl était déjà inconscient mais gardait son emprise sur Lucate. Celui-ci ne semblait pas souffrir des éclairs qui continuaient de s'abattre continuellement sur lui. Il était temps d'arrêter de leur faire croire qu'ils avaient une chance. D'un geste ample de la main gauche, il repoussa Ronyl, le faisant tomber à plusieurs mètres de Paria. Frizy malmenée dans ses sentiments et trop inquiète envers Loxen pour se préoccuper du combat, il ne restait plus qu'Oria et ses deux anciens pokémons. Hosol vint atterrir à côté de Lucate, un sourire aux lèvres en le regardant. L'affaire avait été réglée très facilement. Lentement, les deux Cavaliers avançaient vers eux :_

« Tout est terminé. »

« Il ne reste plus que toi. »

« Et tes deux amis. »

« Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. »

_Oria s'était redressée, se positionnant devant Iny et Rek. Elle devait au moins les protéger… Faire quelque chose ! Elle fit apparaître une aile ressemblant à celle de Rek puis une autre ressemblant à celle d'Iny. Elle transforma ses deux pieds en serre avant de crier :_

« Vous ne vous approcherez pas d'eux ! Je vous en empêcherais ! »

« Tu ne peux rien contre nous. »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Tu es la plus faible d'entre toutes. »

« Malgré le fait que tu ai réussi l'exploit de rendre ces deux pokémons en tant qu'humains. »

« Tu as une belle volonté… et un cœur très bon. »

« Mais tout a une fin. Nous allons en terminer avec vous trois en une seule attaque. »

« Vous n'en ferez rien. »

_Deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Hosol et Lucate. Bien que celui-ci avait refermé les yeux, il sembla surpris par cette arrivée tandis qu'Hosol sursauta. Elle se retourna sur elle-même pour faire face à… Teli ?! La femme aux cheveux rouges avait un grand sourire, ses deux mains devenant deux griffes rouges._

« Désolée mais vous allez m'accompagner. »

« Un As… Je me disais bien que ta disparition était suspecte. »

« Je n'ai jamais disparu… J'ai simplement laissé aux humains faire leur part du travail. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour, Lucate. »

« Tu es une ancienne Apireine. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver. »

« Mais elle ne sera pas seule, hihi ! »

_Un trou se forma dans le dos de Lucate et Hosol, une chevelure brune apparaissant pour laisser apparaître Galpha. Celle-ci sauta au cou de Lucate avant de dire :_

« On peut y aller, Reine Teli ! »

« Une jeune fille aussi motivée… C'est si fantastique. »

« Que comptez vous faire ? »

« Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous. »

« Oh…Vous verrez très bien. »

_L'Apireine devenue déesse se tourna vers Oria, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Lucate et Hosol restaient immobiles comme si cela leur importait peu de voir les deux personnes proches d'eux. Elle annonça à Oria :_

« Utilise les pouvoirs de Juperus pour soigner tes camarades. Commence par celle qui est capable d'utiliser différents éléments. Ceux tirant leurs forces du mental peuvent soigner les autres si ils se concentrent. A vous deux, vous devriez pouvoir tous vous soigner et partir. »

« Et… Et vous ?! »

« Ce combat n'est plus le vôtre. Eloignez vous de ce lieu dès que vous le pouvez. Quand à vous… Mes chers Cavaliers… Nous allons chez moi. »

_Les quatre personnes disparurent subitement des yeux d'Oria, la seule vraiment capable de faire quelque chose en ce moment. Où est-ce qu'ils… étaient passés ?! Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la Reine Teli, de Galpha et des deux Cavaliers ! Elle courut en direction de Paria, se faisant entourer d'une aura blanche pour commencer à la soigner. Ils n'étaient plus nécessaires maintenant…C'était à Teli et Galpha de combattre !_


	63. Chapitre 63 : Les éléments

**Chapitre 63 : Les éléments**

« Bienvenus dans ma dimension. »

« Nous enfermer dans celle-ci pour nous empêcher de les tuer. »

« C'est ingénieux mais il y a un problème. »

« Si nous te tuons, nous retournerons à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. »

« Et nous pourrons en terminer avec eux. »

_Un léger jet d'eau vint éclabousser Lucate, celui-ci se recouvrant le visage pour éviter le jet avant de voir Galpha qui émit un grand sourire. Cette gamine… Ce n'était pas une Atout… C'était quoi donc ? Cette adolescente…_

« Vous m'oubliez aussi ! Je suis de la partie ! Deux contre deux ! »

« Tu es bien trop faible pour nous tenir tête. »

« Beaucoup trop. Adieu. »

_Hosol ferma ses yeux, bougeant lentement ses deux mains avant de créer une violente déflagration envers Galpha. Celle-ci garda son sourire avant de se mettre à creuser rapidement dans le sol. C'était donc ainsi… qu'elle s'était camouflée pendant tout ce temps ? Elle réapparue derrière Hosol, transformant ses deux mains en griffes jaunes._

« Tu es bien prétentieuse pour croire toucher ma compagne. »

« Moi ? Pas du tout ! »

_Galpha fit un petit saut en arrière, évitant le poing de Lucate tandis que Teli se mit à toussoter pour signaler sa présence. C'est vrai… Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Elle aussi était là et elle était plutôt imposante… Elle se mit à grandir, prenant une taille d'environ trois mètres tout en disant d'une voix calme :_

« Nous allons simplement vous arrêter. »

« Qu'importe le fait que tu haïs le feu ? »

« Qu'importe le fait que tu n'es qu'une insecte ? »

_Hum… Ils venaient de dire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La considérer comme un simple insecte… Au final… Les humains n'étaient pas les seuls responsables d'une telle chose. C'était aussi la faute à ces créatures. C'était à son tour de sourire alors qu'elle ripait ses griffes l'une contre l'autre. Soudainement, des centaines d'Apitrinis apparaissaient autour d'elle, fonçant vers Hosol qui avait prononcé les paroles à ne pas dire. La femme aux cheveux auburn fit un petit geste de la main, un souffle de feu venant balayer une bonne partie des Apitrinis mais déjà d'autres apparaissaient. Lucate se tourna vers elle, prêt à l'aider mais Galpha se positionna devant lui, croissant ses deux griffes._

« Tu n'es pas une adolescente ordinaire. »

« Normal, je suis l'Excuse ! Mon but est toujours inconnu n'est-ce pas ? »

« L'Excuse ? Hum… Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je te tue tout de suite avant que tu ne causes de soucis à Giradès. »

« Ce n'est pas elle ma cible malheureusement ! »

« Hum ? Tu es bien suspecte. »

_Elle fit un petit sourire avant de donner un coup de pied dans le sol, faisant soulever un rocher qu'elle envoya en direction de Lucate. Celui-ci le détruisit d'un geste de la main mais derrière le rocher se trouvait Galpha qui avait suivi le même chemin que la pierre. Elle était une stratège mais en y réfléchissant… Il ne connaissait rien de l'Excuse. Giradès ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il para les deux griffes, une petite plaie s'ouvrant pour laisser s'écouler un sang argenté alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Est-ce là tout ton potentiel ? »

« Nullement ! Moi aussi, j'ai mes petits secrets ! Par contre, tu ferais bien de tout donner si tu ne veux pas mourir dès maintenant ! »

« Me tuer ? Moi ? Est-ce là une plaisanterie ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? »

_C'était le cas. Avec son sourire, on pouvait croire qu'elle ne prenait pas au sérieux le combat qui se déroulait entre eux. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait… Il allait lui donner tout de suite ce qu'elle désirait. Il la repoussa d'une main, se mettant à voler dans les airs. Lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, il s'était mis à tournoyer autour de lui-même :_

« Puisque tu le désires tant, voilà l'une de mes plus puissantes attaques. »

_Le courant qu'il crée se réunissait en une unique sphère. D'abord d'une taille ridicule, elle se mettait à grandir avant de prendre une taille démesurée. Pourtant, Galpha ne semblait pas surprise… Elle semblait même heureuse. La sphère quitta les mains de Lucate, fonçant en direction de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns. Encore une fois, il n'allait rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher d'éviter. Elle se mit à creuser à toute allure dans le sol._

« C'est inutile… Il te faudrait creuser trop rapidement pour éviter que ma sphère ne t'atteigne même quand tu crées un tunnel. »

_Inutile ? Et pourquoi ça ? Il ne connaissait rien de ses capacités ! Héhéhé ! A la grande surprise de Lucate bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Galpha avait disparu complètement dans le sol tandis qu'il se remettait à créer une nouvelle sphère._

« Si tu comptes te cacher dans le sol… Je vais devoir te faire sortir. Tu ne pourras t'échapper ainsi. Je peux voir tout autour de moi. Tu es finie. »

_Aucune réponse… Elle ne daignait pas se montrer. Tant pis. Elle allait mourir sans même qu'il ait besoin de créer une tombe. Du côté d'Hosol et de Teli, la nouvelle Déesse Supérieure des Insectes n'avait aucun mal à prendre le dessus sur la jeune femme, celle-ci étant obligée de se protéger à cause des nombreux Apitrinis autour d'elle qui venaient la piquer. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas souffrir._

« Ces insectes sont sans effets contre moi. »

« Je vais simplement te donner une leçon pour croire que les insectes sont faibles. »

« Dans l'ordre de la nature, leur taille est ridicule, leur puissance est obsolète… »

« Et ma détermination pour te réduire en cendres, tu verras bien si elle est obsolète. »

« Me réduire en cendres ? Arrêtons la les blagues. »

_Elle parlait de réduire en cendres l'être qui consumait les âmes impures dans le feu sacré. C'était ironique… Tellement ironique. Une déflagration se produisit tout autour d'elle, exterminant jusqu'au dernier Apitrini alors que Teli gémissait un peu de douleur. Si la dimension était malmenée, alors elle l'était aussi._

« Tu sembles souffrir… C'est là la contrariété d'une dimension à soi. »

« Merci bien, je sais ce qui se passe avec elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. »

« Allons bon… Maintenant… Tu comprends la différence ? Je suis le feu céleste… Tu ne peux rien contre moi… même si tu es une déesse… Ta condition d'insecte ne pourra rien me faire. Tu es bien trop faible. »

« Ahhhh… Ma condition d'insecte ? C'est ça ? »

_Le rubis sur son front se mit à briller alors qu'elle se concentrait. Si elle le prenait comme ça… Elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle était un ridicule insecte ! Si elle était le feu sacré, elle allait l'éteindre ! ET L'ECRABOUILLER ! Tout un pan du sol quitta ce dernier, se formant pour ressembler à une sphère parfaite alors qu'Hosol décollait dans les airs._

« Je l'éviterais beaucoup trop facilement. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un problème ça ! »

_Elle projeta la sphère en direction d'Hosol, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait une idée en tête mais quoi ? Avec agilité, la femme aux cheveux auburn esquiva la pierre. Finalement, Teli ouvrit sa main droite, la montrant à Hosol avant de la refermer en un poing. La sphère de pierre éclata subitement en morceaux, ces derniers allant se planter dans le dos de la femme aux cheveux auburn qui s'écroula au sol, du sang argenté s'écoulant de son corps. Saleté… Ce n'était pas une simple pierre… mais une bombe à retardement ! Elle avait… tout prévu ! Même son esquive ! Depuis le début, elle avait préparé tout ça en lui faisant croire qu'elle était énervée ! Cette déesse… n'était peut-être pas si ridicule que ça au final. Elle allait devoir donner son maximum._

« Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas morte, petite scarabée. »

_Oui… C'était facile à deviner puisqu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du corps de Galpha là où il envoyait ses nombreuses sphères. Si elle ne voulait vraiment pas se présenter à lui, il devait la forcer à sortir. Lentement, il fit apparaître un filet d'eau entre ses deux mains avant de le projeter en direction des trous qu'il avait formés. Sur le chemin, le filet d'eau s'était mis à grandir pour ressembler finalement à un raz-de-marée tandis qu'il reprenait._

« Tu seras noyée… tout simplement. »

« Ou alors je suis capable de vivre dans l'eau ? »

_Elle venait finalement de sortir en observant avec amusement le raz-de-marée qui s'abattait sur elle. Contrairement aux idées reçues qu'il se faisait sur elle, elle était bien plus qu'un simple scarabée ! Elle se jeta dans le raz-de-marée, se mettant à nager avec facilité alors que Lucate se préparait déjà à la recevoir._

« Je sais très bien que les Kabuto sont des créatures sous-marines à la base. »

« C'était donc un piège pour me faire sortir quand même ? »

« Par excès de confiance, c'est le cas oui. »

« Ou alors ton piège se retournera contre toi ? »

« Pas cette fois-ci. »

_Il s'était mis à reculer pour éviter qu'elle ne le touche, fermant ses yeux avant de faire apparaître une sphère entre ses deux mains… Une sphère dont l'électricité se concentrait à l'intérieur. Galpha arrêta de sourire, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de plaisanter. Si ça la touchait…_

« Tu as été bête de penser pouvoir abattre un Cavalier de la sorte. »

« Et toi de croire que je ne suis qu'une simple Atout. »

« Les bouches trop ouvertes doivent être refermées. Adieu. »

_Il envoya la sphère en direction de Galpha mais celle-ci l'évita avec aisance. Le problème était le fait qu'elle se trouvait en plein dans la vague crée par Lucate. Lorsque la sphère pénétra la vague, toute l'électricité contenue à l'intérieur se déversa dans l'eau, venant électrocuter Galpha qui poussa un cri, arrêtant de nager dans les airs en direction de Lucate. Elle tomba au sol, ne bougeant plus. Elle… n'était pas très résistante._

« Tu ne pouvais rien contre moi. »

_Et c'était le cas. Elle était inerte comme si elle était morte sur le coup. Maintenant… Il devait aller aider Hosol qui semblait s'être faite surprendre par cette soi-disante déesse. Ahhhh ! Mais avant, il devait vérifier que cette adolescente était morte. Il vint atterrir sur le sol, s'approchant d'elle pour l'observer._

« J'ai déjà éteinte les flammes sacrées ? »

« Tu cachais bien ton jeu… Il est vrai que les Apireines sont l'une des rares créatures insectes à pouvoir utiliser la terre avec elles. »

« J'ai simplement quelques pouvoirs bien spécifiques. Cela t'apprendra à ne pas me juger trop au sérieux. Maintenant, tu éviteras de me prendre de haut. »

« Ou surtout de croire que tu n'es qu'une insecte ridicule comme les autres. »

_Elle s'était redressée, les morceaux de pierre quittant son dos alors qu'elle faisait un geste de la main pour créer un souffle de feu en direction de Teli. Celle-ci fit apparaître une centaine d'Apitrinis pour absorber les flammes. Ce n'était pas réellement ses enfants ou des créatures vivantes, simplement des illusions avec une forme physique._

« Si c'est la pierre qui est ma faiblesse, la tienne est les flammes. »

« C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous verrons bien… »

_Puisqu'elle voulait un combat basé sur les faiblesses, elle allait lui montrer que ce n'était pas si facile que ça d'abattre un Cavalier ! Elle se concentra, se mettant à briller alors qu'un vent se soulevait, signe qu'elle préparait une violente tempête. Puis subitement, plus rien… Elle avait entièrement disparu. Elle allait…_

« Si tu as regardé le précédent combat contre les différents Atouts. »

« Je sais à quoi m'attendre. »

_Subitement, elle faisait apparaître une nouvelle fois des Apitrinis mais ça ne suffisait pas. La terre se souleva au passage d'Hosol, celle-ci fonçant à une vitesse inimaginable en direction de Teli pour apparaître derrière elle. Le vent qu'elle avait crée était aussi tranchant que la lame d'une épée et les Apitrinis disparurent rapidement pour laisser place au corps da la mère de Luna. Une vilaine plaie apparue au niveau de sa poitrine, du sang doré s'en écoulant alors qu'Hosol faisait un léger sourire._

« Les oiseaux dévorent les insectes. C'est ainsi que ça se passe dans le monde. »

« Tu… Tu penses vraiment que… »

_Elle cracha du sang doré, s'écroulant à genoux en voyant que le coup avait été bien plus efficace que prévu. Saleté… Elle avait raison. Nul insecte ne pouvait combattre et tuer un oiseau… C'était impossible. Ca se déroulait toujours de la façon la plus logique mais pas avec elle ! Elle se redressa, gémissant en se tournant vers Hosol, celle-ci faisant une petite mine surprise mais amusée. Oui… C'était une déesse supérieure, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Mais elle allait en terminer avec elle, les titres n'avaient aucune importance ici._

« Finalement… Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. »

_Il avait étudié la scène entre Teli et Hosol, satisfait de voir que sa compagne s'était relevée pour en terminer avec cette déesse supérieure crée par Juperus. Tout se préparait peu à peu. Il se pencha en avant pour voir l'état de Galpha en soupirant :_

« Si jeune et pourtant déjà morte. »

« La vie est injuste n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que… Tu n'es donc pas morte ? Je vais régler ça tout de suite. »

_Sa main droite se recouvrit rapidement de métal avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur le corps de Galpha, celle-ci roulant sur le côté avec un sourire qui en disait long. Ne plus émettre un seul mouvement, que ça soit physique ou au niveau des battements du cœur, ce n'était pas très difficile pour elle. Oh final… Elle était l'Excuse. Ses deux pieds joints vinrent frapper Lucate au niveau du ventre pour le faire reculer. Elle se releva, craquant les os de son cou :_

« Bon… Ca suffit n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« De jouer la comédie. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le comportement que j'ai montré. »

_Etait-ce de l'ironie de la part de la jeune adolescente ? En regardant de plus près, elle venait de fermer ses yeux améthyste… pour qu'ils deviennent bruns ? Une lumière émanait peu à peu d'elle alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Je suis une Être crée en même temps que la planète de Juperus. Tu penses que j'ai quel âge ? Dis simplement un chiffre. »

« Plusieurs millions d'années… C'est cela ? »

« Exactement. Je vais devoir te montrer que tu n'es rien par rapport à moi. »

_La lumière fut encore plus violente qu'auparavant, aveuglant Lucate alors qu'un déchirement se faisait entendre en même temps qu'un bruit de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent. Le corps de Galpha était en train de grandir tandis que la robe qu'Aliréna lui avait donnée était tombée au sol… Ses formes féminines étaient plus arrondies et généreuses bien que recouverte d'un tissu gris dessiné de telle façon qu'elle moulait son corps avec ses muscles. Ses cheveux bruns s'étaient encore allongés bien que sa coiffure était plus hérissée en certains points. Enfin, ses deux mains se transformaient en deux lames recourbées tandis qu'elle disait d'une voix bien différente, plus féminine et adulte :_

« Je suis celle qui surveille le monde de Juperus depuis sa création. Envoyée par le Dieu Originel, mon rôle est bien autre que celui d'une simple gardienne. Tu n'es au final qu'un être né après moi. Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis dangereuse dorénavant. Tu peux m'appeler à partir de cet instant : La Faucheuse. »

_Un nom bien plus qu'inquiétant pour une jeune femme qui l'était tout autant. Sortie, la petite adolescente qui semblait très intimidée à la base. Chacun jouait un rôle… et elle accomplissait le sien. Mais ce n'était pas en restant ici que sa mission allait être terminée._


	64. Chapitre 64 : Pour eux

**Chapitre 64 : Pour eux**

« Que tu sois un Cavalier ou un simple humain, ça ne change rien pour moi. Comme tu es mon ennemi, tu dois disparaître voilà tout. »

« Cela ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le penses. »

« Tu es soi-disant celui qui domine les Océans n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Simplement car ce titre ne te convient pas. »

_Il fronça les sourcils, rouvrant ses yeux pour observer la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle voulait le provoquer ? C'était inutile… Il allait lire dans son esprit et savoir ce qu'elle allait faire comme attaque._

« Tu n'es pas très malin de penser que c'est aussi facile que ça. »

_Hum… Il lisait dans son esprit qu'elle allait foncer vers lui mais… Il para subitement la faux avec son bras droit, celui-ci laissant s'écouler un long flot de sang argenté alors qu'il semblait surpris par ce qui venait de se passer._

« Tu peux lire dans mes pensées… Mais si je suis trop rapide pour que tu puisses réagir, c'est complètement inutile. »

« Tu n'es pas une ennemie ordinaire. Pourquoi t'être cachée pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Cachée ? Ce n'est pas exactement ça. »

_Alors c'était quoi ? Elle s'était déplacée avec agilité, creusant un trou dans le sol pour réapparaître quelques instants après à plusieurs mètres de Lucate. Elle était bien trop forte pour être qu'une simple Atout… Bal lui-même n'avait rien réussi à faire ! Enfin bon… Si elle voulait jouer à l'être le plus fort, il allait gagner. La foudre s'abattit autour de lui alors qu'il poussait un cri strident, reprenant la parole :_

« Arrêtons là de blaguer. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne me suis jamais cachée. Simplement… Personne n'est venu me chercher pendant tous ces millions d'années. »

« Pourtant… Ton existence est un mystère. Giradès n'a jamais parlé de toi. »

« Car elle n'était pas au courant… Et je t'empêcherais de la prévenir, voilà tout. »

_Et ça allait être facile à accomplir. Lentement, ses deux faux disparaissaient en se rétractant dans sa peau alors qu'elle émettait un grand sourire. Tournoyant une première fois sur elle-même, elle dansait devant Lucate, celui-ci restant sur ses gardes en se disant que si elle émettait un geste suspect, il la foudroyait. Une goutte de pluie… puis une autre… et ainsi de suite. La pluie venait maintenant parsemer la zone de combat._

« De la pluie ? Tu veux donc servir de cible… »

« Viens donc… Essaye de me toucher alors. »

« Si c'est ce que tu sou… »

_Il n'avait pas le temps de faire tomber la foudre qu'elle se retrouvait déjà à sa hauteur, lui donnant un violent coup de tête en émettant un sourire. Lucate fut repoussé, son front laissant s'écouler un sang argenté alors qu'il gémissait. _

« Et bien ? Et ta foudre ? »

« Qu'est-ce… Prend toi donc ça ! »

_Il venait de s'exclamer pour la première fois comme si il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions. Un éclair vient atterrir à l'endroit où se trouvait Galpha mais celle-ci n'était déjà plus là. Il arrêta le recul qu'il avait subi à cause de l'attaque de cette femme… mais elle se trouvait déjà à côté de lui ?!_

« Fin de la partie. »

_Son poing vint frapper le menton de Lucate, lui montrant à quel point il était dérisoire contrairement à elle. Il était temps d'expliquer à ces personnes qui se croyaient au-dessus des autres la réalité des choses. Les titres banaux comme celui de Cavalier, de Joker, de Roi, tout cela n'était que du pipeau ! La véritable puissance, ce n'était pas ça… C'était bien plus._

_Cette femme… Elle le frappait avec une telle rapidité et seulement avec ses poings ! C'était quoi cette histoire ?! Comment un être dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence osait le frapper ainsi ?! Il tentait de parer les coups, de s'envoler mais elle était bien trop rapide pour lui. Il se faisait marteler le corps par de nombreux coups alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Tu vois… Tout est question de stratégie, d'histoire, de relations… Si tu restes fixé sur ton objectif et que tu ne dérives pas de ce dernier, alors tu deviendras puissant. »

« Où veux… tu en venir ? ARG ! »

« Toi et Hosol… Vous étiez des êtres venant protéger les humains et les pokémons dans le monde de Juperus. Vous avez décidé de la trahir après cette grande guerre. »

« Tu étais donc au courant ? Les humains et les pokémons ne méritent pas de vivre sur ces planètes. Seuls les Dieux doivent régner et leurs suppôts. »

« C'est une idée complètement faussée. Les pokémons évoluent, les humains aussi. C'est cela qui les rend agréables à vivre et c'est cela que le Dieu Originel veut protéger. Giradès va à l'encontre des desseins de Charkrowos. »

« Qui es-tu pour prétendre connaître ce que désire le Dieu Originel ? »

« Je suis le Faucheur… Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur mon rôle. »

_Elle lui prit la tête dans sa main droite, venant la faire rencontrer le sol tout en le raclant avec un grand sourire. Vraiment… Trahir Juperus était une mauvaise idée… En fait, elle n'était pas pour Juperus, simplement pour le monde que le Dieu Originel avait crée. A partir de là, elle se débrouillait pour respecter ses consignes._

« Lucate a besoin d'aide ! »

« Qui est cette femme ? »

_Teli semblait étonnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Cette femme ressemblait à l'adolescente qui lui avait dit auparavant qu'elle voulait rentrer dans sa dimension avec elle. D'abord, elle avait été surprise d'une telle demande mais devant son regard, elle avait accepté et maintenant… Elle mettait à mal Lucate sans lui laisser le temps de souffler ? Et cette pluie… C'était donc son œuvre à cette femme ?_

« Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. Reste bien sagement ici ! »

_Elle n'était pas inquiète pour Lucate, il en avait rencontré des pires, il avait une résistance à toute épreuve mais c'était si rare de le voir autant malmené pendant un combat. Même pendant la grande guerre où il s'était battu contre elle, elle savait qu'il ne s'était pas donné réellement mais là… C'était différent ! Un gigantesque rocher vint la frapper dans le dos, la faisant s'écrouler au sol. Dire qu'elle s'était envolée pour sauver Lucate… et c'était elle qui se retrouvait au sol ?!_

« Tu ne devrais pas me tourner le dos. »

« Toi… Je t'ai permis de vivre quelques minutes de plus. »

« Si je dois mourir, autant que ça soit maintenant non ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu désires tant… »

_Qu'elle soit la plus forte des insectes dans le monde de Juperus, elle s'en fichait pas mal ! Elle allait lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas s'amuser à ça avec elle ! Elle fit apparaître ses fameuses flammes sacrées, celles qui ne pouvaient pas s'éteindre même sous cette forte pluie. Néanmoins… Elle savait pertinemment qu'elles allaient être moins puissantes. Elle s'était redressée, ne se préoccupant pas des quelques blessures dans son dos._

« Tu m'attaques souvent dans le dos. »

« Moi ? Je ne fais que m'en prendre à mon ennemie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne fait pas attention à son combat car elle est trop stupide. »

« De la provocation ? Tu veux vraiment décéder le plus rapidement. »

« Que mon vœu soit exaucé alors ? »

_Elle s'inclina d'un air faussement respectueux devant Hosol. Elle évitait de montrer qu'elle serrait les dents à cause de ses propres blessures. Si tout cela continuait, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait alors pas le choix et qu'elle serait obligée d'en arriver là. Elle n'allait pas aimer toute cette histoire et surtout… ce que Luna pensera de tout ça._

« Ta compagne semble avoir quelques soucis. Mais pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Ah oui, il ne faut pas répondre la bouche pleine ! »

_Elle retira finalement sa main du visage de Lucate, celui-ci toussant en crachant de la terre. Elle le ridiculisait d'une telle façon qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'une créature se permettait un tel comportement à son égard ! Il était respecté à cause de sa force, il n'était même pas craint, il ne faisait rien de mauvais. Il ne tuait pas si cela n'était pas nécessaire, il ne punissait pas les innocents. NON ! _

« Tu devrais te relever. »

« Toi… T m'as mis en colère. »

« Et tu vas donc me déclencher des ouragans… Mais ma tempête est déjà prête. »

_Il s'était finalement levé, peinant pour y arriver. C'était… bizarre d'avoir autant de mal à se lever. Comme si… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de souffrir. Il s'envolait dans les cieux couverts par les nuages et la pluie, Galpha le regardant de ses yeux bruns._

« Plus haut tu t'envoleras, plus dure sera la chute. »

« Mais là, c'est bien différent. A cette distance, tu ne peux m'atteindre. »

« Je ne te dirais pas de parier. Je n'aime pas les défis truqués. »

_Elle claqua des doigts, la pluie se condensant en un immense pieu fait d'eau. D'un geste ample, il vint le détruire, se servant de l'arme créer par Galpha pour créer sa propre attaque… qui consistait en une magnifique tête de dragon constituée d'eau._

« Magnifique… Mais si ridicule. Une telle création montre à quel point tu es faible. Ceux qui s'imaginent une technique de la sorte pêche par l'efficacité de cette dernière. »

« Nous allons bien voir si c'est le cas ! »

_Il envoya la tête de dragon en direction de Galpha, celle-ci restant parfaitement immobile en tendant sa main gauche. Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, elle sauta sur celle-ci, disparaissant de la vue de Lucate. Où… Où était-elle ?! Un petit claquement de doigts derrière lui et il se retourna subitement… pour ne rien voir ?!_

« Toutes ces choses… ne sont que de la poudre aux yeux ! »

_Un éclat de pierre vint l'aveugler au niveau de l'œil droit alors que deux lames aiguisées se présentaient devant lui au niveau de la gorge. Les lames de… la Faucheuse. Les yeux bruns de Galpha se trouvaient au niveau des siens et il remarqua que tout était terminé pour lui… Les lames allèrent dessiner une croix sanglante argentée alors qu'il sentait ses forces qui l'abandonnaient… NON ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Ses deux mains vinrent serrer Galpha contre lui alors qu'il gémissait :_

« Saleté… Saleté… »

« Maintenant les insultes ? Après avoir rejoint Giradès, tu en es réduit à ça. »

« Tu me rejoindras… dans l'au-delà ! »

_Hum ? Il allait donc tenter une attaque désespérée pour se débarrasser d'elle ? Dommage que c'était ridicule en soi. Mais bon… Si il voulait la tuer… Qu'il le fasse. Elle resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'il tournoyait avec elle, se dirigeant dangereusement vers le sol. Il n'avait aucun moyen pour s'arrêter, il était trop blessé pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Le sol se rapprocha de plus en plus à une vitesse effroyable mais elle restait calme et tranquille. Avec neutralité, elle lui dit :_

« J'aurais aimé éviter d'utiliser réellement mes deux faux. »

« Que… vas-tu faire ? »

« Dis simplement adieu à tes deux bras. »

_Ni une, ni deux… D'un simple mouvement, elle trancha vif les poignets de Lucate, celui-ci se mettant à hurler… Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Avec les blessures qu'elle lui avait causées au niveau du cou, il n'avait aucune possibilité d'utiliser correctement ses cordes vocales._

« Mes… Mes… Mes mains. »

« Ta fameuse compagne va te rejoindre. Après cette guerre, vous êtes toujours restés ensemble. Je le sais très bien. Il est dommage que vous vous soyez trompés de voie. »

_Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher la collision avec le sol mais elle avait une meilleure idée en tête. En parlant de tête, elle pencha le corps de Lucate de telle façon qu'il s'écrasera sur celle-ci en première. Elle lui lacéra finalement le corps pour l'empêcher de bouger avant de reprendre d'une voix calme :_

« Pour ma part… Je ne compte pas en terminer maintenant. »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu n'étais rien… »

« Contrairement à toi, je suis au-dessus de toi. Charkrowos m'a confiée une mission et je l'accomplirais. Ce n'est pas avec toi que j'aurais quelques soucis. »

_Le corps de Lucate percuta le sol, émettant un craquement sonore au niveau du crâne, le tuant sur le coup alors qu'elle de son côté… Elle creusait simplement un tunnel tout en ralentissant la cadence pour finalement n'avoir aucun problème à sortir du trou qu'elle avait formé. Elle n'avait reçu aucune blessure de la part d'un Cavalier. Comme elle l'avait dit, toute cette puissance, ce titre, tout cela n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Elle jeta un regard au cadavre sans vie de Lucate, poussant un profond soupir. Si il avait décidé de vivre tranquillement avec Hosol après cette guerre, ils seraient restés ensembles et n'auraient eu aucun problème mais bon… Ils en avaient décidé autrement. De toute façon, sa mission passait avant tout et son ennemi n'était pas un Cavalier… mais Malar._

« LUCATE ! ELLE A TUE LUCATE ! »

« Tu t'emportes… Donc le terme de compagnon équivalait à autre chose ? »

_Elle ne se moquait pas d'elle mais le regard qu'Hosol lui lança était sans équivoque. Elle allait la calciner et le cramer pour venger la mort de Lucate ! Une aura de flammes entoura le corps de la femme aux cheveux auburn alors qu'elle s'écriait :_

« JE… JE… Même le feu sacré ne pourra purifier la souillure accomplie ! »

« Ca ne fait rien. Je ne crois pas vraiment en ces histoires de sacres et de purification. »

« La mort de Lucate sera vengée ! »

« Pour ma part… J'ai d'autres morts sur la conscience alors un de plus, un de moins. »

« NE COMPARE PAS LUCATE AUX MOINS QUE RIEN QUE VOUS ÊTES ! »

_Ohla ! Elle était vraiment furieuse. Ca promettait dis donc… Et la Déesse Supérieure des Insectes savait pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire. Malgré la pluie, les flammes qui brûlaient autour d'Hosol la faisait s'évaporer. Puis soudainement, Hosol poussa un cri strident, le ciel se déchirant pour faire disparaître les nuages._

« On… On va voir si mes flammes ne te feront rien ! JE VAIS VOUS EXTERMINER ! TOI ! LES HUMAINS ! LES POKEMONS ! VOUS TOUS ! Je vais venger Lucate ! »

_Bon… La discussion était close mais le problème était le fait que maintenant… Il faisait un soleil radieux… Un soleil qui frappait fort. Les yeux dorés de Teli se fermèrent, la femme se cachant la vue avec une main pour ne pas être aveuglée. Elle ne remarqua pas le torrent de feu qui s'abattait sur elle, telle une déflagration._

« Ca s'annonce très mal là. »

« Prend donc ta respiration. »

_Hein ? Cette voix ? Deux mains sortirent du sol, tirant la femme aux cheveux rouges vers ce dernier alors que le torrent de feu s'abattait au-dessus d'elle. C'était Galpha ! Enfin…La nouvelle Galpha ! Les cris d'Hosol se firent entendre, encore plus violents qu'auparavant alors que des flammes étaient projetées au-dessus d'elles._

« On va attendre qu'elle soit simplement épuisée et ensuite, on termine cette affaire. »

« Je suis la Reine Teli, je sais quand même ce que je dois faire. »

« Sur un terrain, vous n'êtes que de la chair à canon si vous pensez à ça. »

_Cette femme… était désagréable en un sens. Elle se fichait royalement du fait qu'elle était une déesse supérieur ou alors une reine. Néanmoins… Ses propos étaient véridiques. Elle ne devait pas se soucier de ça mais plutôt penser à éliminer Hosol._


	65. Chapitre 65 : Pour le pardon des hommes

**Chapitre 65 : Pour le pardon des hommes**

« OU ÊTES VOUS ?! »

_Hosol venait d'atterrir, frappant du poing sur la terre pour créer de nombreuses fissures. Elle était en colère et elle le montrait. Galpha et Teli sortirent ensembles, la Reine des Apireines gardant une main sur sa blessure._

« Je m'occupe d'elle. Elle ne pourra rien contre moi. »

« TOI… Tu es là ?! »

« Tu pensais que j'étais passée où, Hosol ? Je vais te faire rejoindre Lucate. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, hurlant une nouvelle fois en faisant apparaître des éclairs dans ses mains. Ca ne servait à rien d'utiliser les flammes contre Galpha, elle allait la terrasser de cette façon pour qu'elle comprenne toute la souffrance qu'elle allait endurée ! Quelques Apitrinis se présentaient autour de Galpha et Teli mais la femme aux deux faux dit :_

« Tu es trop blessée et inutile contre elle. Reste en retrait. »

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je suis capable de me battre malgré mes blessures. »

« Ce n'est pas là le problème. Sauf si ton heure est arrivée, tu n'as pas à courir au suicide. »

« GALPHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_La robe d'Hosol se déchira, laissant apparaître deux longues et fines jambes qui allaient lui permettre de bien mieux se déplacer. Elle courue en direction de Galpha, faisant apparaître deux ailes rouges, blanches et vertes dans son dos alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns gardait son sourire aux lèvres. Rien de plus facile que d'esquiver les coups d'une personne qui ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions. Elle évita le premier éclair, des Apitrinis protégeant Teli des coups perdus._

« Et bien… Cela est inutile de s'emporter. »

« LUCATE ! Mon Lucate ! »

« Comme je l'ai dis, vous n'aviez pas à vous tromper de voie. »

_Elle donna un coup de genou dans le menton de Hosol, la faisant pencher en arrière tandis qu'elle tentait de lui faucher une aile avec l'une de ses armes. Elle évita de justesse un nouvel éclair, n'ayant pas réussi à faire ce qu'elle désirait avant de se mettre à creuser dans le sol à toute vitesse. Elle sortie dans le dos d'Hosol, ses deux faux croisées :_

« Suite et fin de ce petit jeu stupide. »

« Lucate était TOUT ! »

« Mais vous avez trahi Charkrowos, c'est-ce qui arrive aux traîtres. »

_Une forte lumière aveugle Galpha, celle-ci se protégeant les yeux avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas… ZUT ! Elle tenta de donner un coup dans le vide mais fut rapidement parcourue d'électricité. Hosol… venait de l'enfermer dans une cage faites d'éclairs qui tournoyaient autour d'elle._

« TOI… Tu restes ici ! »

« Comme si j'allais m'immobiliser. »

_Elle s'était mise à gratter le sol pour commencer à sortir par ce dernier mais à son grand désarroi, elle vit que ce la roche était brûlante… et liquide ? Hosol… avait réchauffée la pierre pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir que ça soit à la surface et SOUS la surface ? Malin… pour quelqu'un qui était en colère._

« Je vais m'occuper de cette déesse… Je vais le tuer devant tes yeux ! »

« Et cela sera sensé me faire quoi ? »

« Tu iras m'implorer de te laisser la vie sauve. »

« Sans façon. Je ne suis pas intéressée. »

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger et c'était un gros problème. Elle était immobilisée et elle devait attendre que cette cage disparaisse, cela pouvant prendre du temps… BEAUCOUP de temps surtout quand on savait que c'était Hosol en face. Teli avait remarqué que c'était à son tour et des Apitrinis tournoyaient autour d'elle, la femme aux cheveux auburn prenant la parole d'une voix bien plus calme :_

« Je vais t'abattre avant elle. Je vais te montrer à quel point tu n'es qu'un insecte comparé à moi et à Lucate ! »

« Tu parles de l'homme qui est mort ? »

_Elle émit un petit rictus de colère en voyant que cette femme aux cheveux rouges osait parler ainsi de Lucate ? Elle remarqua que les Apitrinis déposaient du miel sur les blessures de Teli… pour les refermer ?! Elle était en train de se soigner devant elle ?!_

« JE T'EN EMPÊCHERAIS ! »

« Visiblement, tu viens de remarquer ce qui se passait. Dommage… Toutes mes blessures n'ont pas encore disparues mais qu'importe… »

_Les Apitrinis se jetèrent sur Hosol, celle-ci transformant ses deux pieds en serres géants pour les écraser tout en crachant des flammes. Teli fit quelques sauts en arrière, n'ayant plus aucun mal à se déplacer bien qu'il lui restait quelques blessures mineures. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus ses choix se réduisaient. Elle devait en terminer avec une personne bien plus puissante qu'elle. Mais bon… Elle ne devait pas faire pâle figure face à Galpha ! Cette femme était apparue comme ça et avait réussi à abattre un Cavalier aussi facilement ! Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait des gens bien plus forts qu'elle et ça… Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter sans combattre ! C'était impossible !_

« Ces humains… doivent mourir ! Comme les pokémons ! »

« Je tenais le même discours. La faute aux humains… Toujours de leurs fautes. »

« Ils se croient au-dessus des autres, au sommet de l'évolution mais c'est faux, ils sont si faibles et chétifs qu'ils ont besoin des pokémons pour se battre ! »

« Mais certains pokémons ne sont pas à leurs goûts car ils sont trop faibles ou trop laids. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Est-ce que la déesse supérieure était d'accord avec elle ? Elle ne semblait pas mentir… et pourtant… Elle avait le même discours qu'elle. Alors pourquoi était-elle du côté des humains ?!_

« Tu ne mens pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ? C'est simplement le discours que j'avais il y a quelques années. Ce discours a changé entre temps. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer ? »

« Ma propre fille. »

_Sa fille Luna… qui était devenue une humaine grâce à l'amour qu'elle portait à Xano. Sans ça, elle serait devenue quelqu'un de mauvais… Elle se serait engouffrée dans une spirale sans fin de haine envers les humains. Si elle devait remercier quelqu'un, c'était Xano… et Elis. Oui… C'était pour eux deux qu'elle se battait maintenant._

« Tes paroles ne m'intéressent guère. Je vais m'occuper de toi ! Prend toi ça ! »

_Hosol fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main droite, l'envoyant dans les airs. Quelques secondes après, elle grandissait pour prendre une taille des plus imposantes alors que Teli ne semblait pas plus inquiète. Galpha ne pouvait faire qu'observa la situation mais elle restait néanmoins surprise de voir Teli… qui n'esquiva pas la sphère de flammes qui s'abattit sur elle. Sans même crier, elle réapparaissait, recouverte de brûlures, sa tenue ayant disparu sur certains points. Hosol murmura :_

« Tu as décidé... de te laisser mourir ? C'est la meilleure des solutions. »

« Qui a dit ça ? Je ne pense pas m'être exprimée de la sorte. »

_Alors à quoi s'amusait-elle ?! Teli se pencha en avant, des paires d'ailes d'insectoïdes apparaissant dans son dos avant qu'elle ne s'envole en direction d'Hosol. Elle voulait l'attaquer en combat aérien ? C'était stupide ! Elle allait lui montrer la différence entre un ridicule insecte et un oiseau majestueux ! Elle s'envola à son tour, crachant un souffle de feu en direction de Teli tout en faisant tomber la foudre sur la Reine des Apireines. Celle-ci évita le souffle de feu et la foudre, s'approchant de plus en plus d'Hosol avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle voulait faire._

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ? »

_Cette femme… avait une idée en tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi. C'était rare… mais en plusieurs millions d'années, elle pouvait être surprise par certaines personnes ou certains pokémons. Ici, c'était la Reine Teli. Elle savait très bien ce qui s'était passé dans son histoire… Son abandon de la part de son dresseur. Elle ne l'avait jamais accepté et à partir de là, elle était devenue une Reine cruelle qui blessait les humains sans les tuer. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé avec sa fille, tout avait empiré._

« Si tu hais les humains, tu pourrais rejoindre Giradès MAIS… C'est trop tard maintenant ! TU ES RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE LUCATE ! »

« Pas spécialement…Pas spécialement. Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus. »

_Elle était arrivée à sa hauteur, la femme aux cheveux auburn poussant un cri de surprise alors que Teli posa un doigt sur le front d'Hosol. Celle-ci recula alors que son front… apparaissait un rubis ?! Comme celui que Teli avait sur le front ? Celui qui rappelait son origine d'Apireine ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Retournons en à… »

« JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE ME TOUCHER ! »

_Le poing d'Hosol la frappa de toutes ses forces au visage, la faisant s'écraser au sol en soulevant des pans de terre autour d'elle. Galpha s'était mise à genoux, ses yeux bruns observant le combat en cherchant une raison à tout ça. Cette pierre sur le front d'Hosol et celle de Teli. Toutes les Apireines en avaient une._

« Essaye donc de trouver la liaison, Galpha. Tu es là depuis des millions d'années, tu as vu les créatures évoluer peu à peu. »

« Ca ne sert à rien… de te torturer. »

_Teli s'était relevée, chancelante bien qu'elle arrivait à se tenir à peu près correctement sur ses deux jambes. Elle s'était rapprochée de Galpha, se tenant la hanche gauche. Elle était déjà dans un sale état alors qu'Hosol atterrissait, furieuse. Des vagues de flammes tournoyaient autour d'elle, signe qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec Teli._

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?! Elle ne pourra pas sortir de cette cage sauf si tu arrives à me tuer ! CHOSE QUI N'ARRIVERA PAS ! »

« Nous verrons bien… Nous verrons bien… »

« Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Je vais vous exterminer toutes les deux ! »

_Ah non. Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Galpha se redressa dans sa cage d'éclairs, positionnant ses deux faux devant elle pour se protéger mais à sa grande surprise, Teli se tenait devant elle, les deux bras tendus comme pour éviter que les flammes ne la touchent. C'était quoi ce petit jeu stupide auquel elle s'amusait ?_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas une simple… »

« Tu ne pourras pas sortir de cette prison n'est-ce pas ? A cause de cela, elle pourra te tuer à petit feu tandis que tu ne pourras rien faire à côté… Je me trompe ? »

« Je trouverais bien une solution. »

« Il y en a déjà une. Et c'est celle que je vais accomplir. Je te demanderais simplement de dire à ma fille que je suis fière d'elle. »

_Le rubis sur le front de Teli s'était mis à briller subitement, se fissurant peu à peu. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle devait trouver la logique d'une telle chose. Les Apireines n'étaient pas les insectes les plus forts mais au niveau des familles et des cités, elles étaient loin devant les autres. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle devait trouver. Hosol s'était enflammée complètement, tout son corps ressemblant à un phénix flamboyant aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel…Elle allait en terminer maintenant avec cette déesse et Galpha !_

« DISPARAISSEZ TOUTES LES DEUX ! »

_Elle s'envola à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, rasant par les flammes tout le décor derrière elle alors qu'elle avançait inexorablement vers Teli et Galpha. Celle-ci s'était créer une bulle d'eau autour d'elle, réfléchissant à la situation. Les Apireines… Qu'est-ce que les Apireines étaient capables de faire ? Les Apireines… En tant que Reines… Elles protégeaient leurs peuples… Elles se sacrifiaient pour eux… Au fil des années, le rubis sur leur front leur permettait de canaliser… Elle ne comptait pas faire ça ?!_

« Adieu Galpha. Fais ce que je te demande… s'il te plaît. »

« Tu es stupide… de penser à ça. Ta mort est inutile. »

« Mais c'est ainsi que ça se passe. Je suis la Reine Suprême des Insectes, je suis la Déesse Supérieure des Insectes mais mon rôle ne s'arrête pas qu'à eux. Je protègerais aussi les humains jusqu'au bout ! »

Tsss… Les Apireines étaient des créatures merveilleuses… vraiment merveilleuses. Capables de diriger des empires et d'unifier les insectes… Capables de se sacrifier pour eux et pour les humains qu'elles apprécient… Le corps d'Hosol traversa intégralement Teli, la brûlant vive alors que la sphère d'eau autour de Galpha disparaissait. Hosol poussa un rire dément en se retournant. Rire qu'elle arrêta aussitôt en voyant que Teli était encore debout. »

« Ca… Ca ne t'a pas suffit ?! Tu en veux une seconde dose ?! »

« Elle est déjà morte… et tu vas la rejoindre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Regarde donc ça. »

_Galpha désigna le rubis qui était logé sur le front d'Hosol. Celui-ci s'était fissuré… et éclata subitement en morceaux. Sans même être capable de pousser un cri, Hosol s'écroula, sa vie venant de partir alors que Galpha observait la cage disparaître peu à peu. Aux pieds de Teli se trouvaient les restes du rubis qui brillait habituellement sur son front._

« Une Reine reste debout jusqu'à la fin. Tu étais une grande Reine. »

_Une forte lumière aveugla toute la dimension de Teli, celle-ci se refermant pour laisser place au précédent décor. Galpha jeta un œil autour d'elle : Les humains s'étaient éloignés… Tant mieux… Son regard se posa sur la Reine Teli, immobile comme une statue._

« C'est terminé. Je vais accomplir ce que tu m'as demandé. Adieu. »

_Elle s'éloigna d'une vingtaine de pas, se questionnant sur les Taisos. Elle se demandait si ils étaient vraiment en sécurité. Enfin… Giradès n'allait pas s'en prendre à eux et les deux Cavaliers étaient morts. Des titres inutiles… Elle frappa dans le sol, des rochers en sortant pour former une vague qui l'emmenait vers le ciel._

« Charkrowos… La mission que vous m'avez confiée sera bientôt terminée. »

_Elle s'adressait dans le vide, sautant des rochers avant de cracher de l'eau sous ses pieds, ses deux faux se rétractant dans sa peau pour laisser apparaître ses mains. Un rayon glacé sorti de ses deux mains gelant l'eau pour créer un nouveau chemin qui le conduisit aux portes du château volant de Giradès… ou plutôt de Malar._

« Malar… La Faucheuse est arrivée. Je suis là pour toi. »

_Dommage que nul ne connaissait son existence à part le Dieu Originel. Même Giradès ou Juperus n'étaient pas au courant d'une telle chose. Même… Les deux Cavaliers restants ne savaient rien à ce sujet. Elle arriva devant les gigantesques portes fermées du château de Giradès, les ouvrant avec facilité en reprenant :_

« Que les deux derniers Cavaliers se présentent devant Xano, ça sera inutile. C'est plus pour ses Reines que c'est inquiétant. »

_Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du château, les deux portes se refermant derrière elle. Assis sur un trône fait d'onyx, l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges semblait légèrement irrité. Deux personnes se trouvaient un genou au sol devant lui alors qu'il prenait la parole :_

« Se faire avoir de la sorte. Lucate et Hosol sont définitivement inutiles. Arrêtez les maintenant. Utilisez tout ce que vous pouvez, Diarès, Palars. »

« Ce sera fait selon vos désirs. »

_Les deux personnes se relevèrent, s'inclinant devant Malar avant de se retourner. Lentement, ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle du trône. Celle-ci était illuminée par des flammes dorées. Diarès et Palars se regardèrent pendant quelques instants. Ils allaient finalement le retrouver après tout ce temps ? A voir si il était devenu capable de les combattre maintenant ou si il allait simplement… disparaître dans l'oubli._


	66. Chapitre 66 : L'élève et les maîtres

**Chapitre 66 : L'élève et les maîtres**

« Avant de continuer Xano, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

_Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs se tourna vers Juperus, se demandant ce que la déesse pouvait avoir pour lui. Celle-ci fit apparaître deux sphères qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Comment c'était possible que…_

« Ce sont les âmes de Riza et Drimali ! »

« Sachant que la première ne pourra point t'aider car c'est celle d'une humaine, je me suis dit qu'elle était peut-être inutile. Néanmoins… Tu veux la prendre n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si il était possible de retrouver celle de Ryusuke avec… Au moins, ils seraient ensembles au fond de moi. Je te remercie Juperus. »

_Il tendit ses deux mains pour prendre la sphère jaune et la sphère bleue, femme aux longs cheveux argentés les lui tendant en émettant un petit sourire. Il avala sans ménagements les deux sphères, sentant une légère chaleur l'envahir. En lui… se trouvaient tellement d'âmes… tellement de personnes auxquelles il tenait.  
_

« Vous pouvez vous dépêcher ?! On y est presque. A cette allure, ça sera terminé avant ce soir et on pourra tous rentrer pour se reposer ENFIN ! »

« Je vois qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. »

« Elle reste la même malgré la situation. »

_Et ça lui plaisait comme ça. Au moins, elle avait moins peur qu'auparavant… lors du combat contre Riza. C'était bien mieux alors. Et puis… Il se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait dit à ce moment là : Si il voulait vivre avec elle… Mais avec les âmes en lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il devait faire après, est-ce… que c'était la bonne solution ? Malgré le fait qu'il avait accepté auparavant ? Est-ce qu'elle allait comprendre tout ça ?_

« Tu ne dois pas être troublé, DornRek. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« BON ! Xano, puisque tu as du mal à suivre le rang et que tu te tapes la discute, tu me suis et tu restes à côté de moi ! »

« Je dois m'éloigner… »

« Aucun problème. De toute façon, je ne serais pas très loin. »

_Elle vit Tyrania qui fonçait vers le jeune homme pour lui prendre la main droite avant de le tirer en avant. Il alla rejoindre de force ses quatre Reines alors que Juperus émettait un petit sourire. Oui… Le jeune homme avait bien changé… depuis qu'elle avait décidé de lui donner une forme humaine définitive. C'était bien mieux ainsi même si… des choses pouvaient toujours changer… à cause des personnes qu'ils allaient combattre._

« De quoi tu parlais avec elle encore ? Pas d'un coup foireux dans le dos pour nous laisser en plan et aller combattre Giradès tout seul avec elle hein ?! »

_Un court instant, il avait pensé à cette idée mais maintenant qu'elle la lui criait en plein visage, il préférait ne plus y réfléchir. Rien à redire, elle était sacrément douée. Il alla lui prendre la main droite en émettant un petit rire pour lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés se mettant à rougir subitement. Luna détourna le regard tandis que Shala et Nelya firent semblant de ne rien voir de leurs côtés. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, observant l'intérieur du château alors que Luna reprenait d'une voix légèrement enjouée :_

« Quand même, au niveau du décor, il pouvait faire bien mieux. »

« Le style gothique entièrement en noir avec des statuettes représentant des pokémons soi-disant effrayants, c'est un peu démodé. »

« Cela est son style. Nous n'avons pas à le juger là-dessus. »

« Mais c'est quand même super moche ! Il devrait avoir honte. »

_Il se retint de rire aux paroles de Tyrania, celle-ci l'observant de son unique œil violet pour voir ce qui se passait avec lui. Juperus marchait un peu plus rapidement que les autres pour arriver finalement à leurs hauteurs, prenant la parole :_

« DornRek ? J'aimerais savoir… »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais qui sont les deux derniers gardiens de Giradès ? »

« Tu… Tu as une idée sur leurs noms ? »

« En quelque sorte… Je dirais que oui. »

_Elle n'avait pas prononcé le nom des deux derniers Cavaliers mais il se sentit légèrement mal à ce moment comme si Juperus lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi donc ? Il n'avait aucune idée à ce sujet. Il attendit que Juperus lui donne les noms, n'osant pas la forcer :_

« Peut-être que tu t'en rappelles… Peut-être que non. Cela m'étonnerait mais bon, comme tu te rappelles légèrement de ce que tu étais en tant que DornRek, on peut espérer. Diarès et Palars sont les deux derniers gardiens de Giradès. »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas sur le moment… mais ça viendra après non ? »

« De toute façon, qu'il les connaisse ou non, ça change quoi ? On éliminera qui se met en travers de notre chemin ! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! »

« Bien que je ne sois pas aussi… enjouée que Tyrania, je suis néanmoins d'accord avec elle. »

_Hum… C'était un peu spécial de voir Nelya d'accord avec Tyrania mais bon, ce n'était pas impossible. Luna et Shala murmurèrent qu'elles étaient tout autant du côté de Tyrania. Même si c'était des personnes appréciées par Xano, ils ne devaient pas hésiter un instant. Elles étaient leurs ennemies et c'était là le problème._

« Tu sais où on va au moins, Xano ? »

« On tente de trouver là où il devrait se trouver. Avec son ego, ça devrait être dans la salle du trône. De toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres endroits. »

« Héhéhé. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures et ensuite… On se repose ! »

« Mais tu ne penses qu'à te reposer, Tyrania ?! »

« Et pas qu'un peu bon dieu ! Ca fait six ans que toute cette histoire m'emmerde ! L'est temps de la terminer et de pouvoir enfin vivre TRANQUILLEMENT ! Comme un homme et une femme respectables. Du genre… Dans un chalet au bord de la mer. J'aime bien la mer. »

_Il s'immobilisa, se demandant si elle blaguait ou non. La mer ?! Pour une Feunard ?! Il alla vite la rejoindre, lui tapant un peu le sommet du crâne pour voir si quelque chose ne clochait pas à l'intérieur. Pour toute réponse, elle lui colla son poing droit à la figure._

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Xano ?! »

« Je voulais simplement voir si tout allait bien. La plage… T'es une ancienne pokémon de feu, je te rappelle. Tu ne devrais pas supporter l'eau. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, Xano. Lorsqu'un pokémon devient un humain, il n'a plus vraiment ce genre de petites faiblesses. Bien entendu, si elle se prenait une puissante attaque de la part de quelqu'un qui maîtrise l'eau, ça serait différent. »

« Non mais laisse Juperus, cet imbécile… Il comprend rien. Hého ! C'est toi qui a un souci, Xano ! T'as pas l'air de rappeler que je dois aussi me laver ?! Tu crois que je prend des bains de lave ou quoi ?! »

_Pfff… En y réfléchissant un peu, elle avait totalement raison. C'est vrai qu'elle devait se laver aussi alors bon… La mer, ce n'était pas un problème._

« Et puis, je te rappelle aussi que j'ai pris une douche avec toi ! »

« Ca… Tu pouvais t'abstenir de le balancer à tout le monde. C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai fais une erreur, j'ai pas toute ma tête. »

« Et pas toute ta cervelle ! »

_Luna détourna le regard, rouge de gêne en entendant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Shala poussa un profond soupir tandis que Nelya et Juperus firent semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Non, vraiment… Elle aurait pu éviter de le dire devant tout le monde. Xano passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs, se remettant à marcher devant Tyrania pour qu'elle évite de continuer à trop en dire. Ca, c'était avant…_

_Pfff… Il aurait mieux fait de se taire sur ce coup. Il observa de ses yeux vairons les environs. Il tentait de se rappeler de Diarès et Palars mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ces deux personnes étaient importantes, c'est ça ? D'après ce que Juperus disait… Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi. De toute façon, il allait bientôt le savoir. Ils se retrouvaient devant une gigantesque double porte faite de pierre noire et il posa ses deux mains dessus :_

« Bon… Derrière cette porte se trouve celui contre lequel je me bats… depuis toutes ces années… en tant qu'humain. »

« Et en tant que DornRek. »

« C'est vrai, Juperus. Bon… Terminons en maintenant ! »

« Si nous te l'autorisons DornRek. »

« Cela faisait longtemps… »

_Hein ? D'où provenaient ces deux voix masculines ? Il chercha tout autour de lui mais il ne trouva aucune réponse. Les quatre Reines faisaient de même tandis que Juperus restait immobile pour se concentrer._

« Voyons voir si tu te rappelles de moi. »

« ATTENTION ! REUNISSEZ VOUS AUTOUR DE MOI ! »

_Il avait tout de suite senti qu'il y avait un gros problème. Cette distorsion de l'espace… C'était qui qui était capable d'une telle chose ?! Ca lui rappelait… ses propres pouvoirs ?! Ceux qu'il avait utilisés contre Ryusuke et Clemona il y a plus de deux cent ans ? Les cinq femmes allèrent près de lui alors qu'une sphère apparaissait autour d'eux :_

« Hum… Tu te rappelles donc qu'il vaut mieux éviter de se dissiper. Soit… »

« Nous allons t'emmener chez nous… et t'empêcher d'approcher de Malar. »

« Je m'occupe de cela. Tu m'accompagnes Diarès ? »

« Bien entendu Palars. Nous allons voir si il est devenu quelqu'un d'intéressant. »

_La sphère se rétracta subitement, absorbant les six personnes pour les faire disparaître complètement. Il n'y avait maintenant plus rien devant la double porte… comme si Xano et les autres n'avaient jamais existés. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un décor qu'il connaissait bien._

« Mais c'est ta dimension Xano ! »

« Pas exactement… Disons simplement que c'est ce que je lui ai appris. Sa propre dimension a changé… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ? »

« Disons simplement qu'en tant créateur des dimensions et de l'Espace, j'ai l'habitude d'aller les visiter lorsqu'elles sont particulièrement intéressantes. »

_Une ombre apparaissait… accompagnée d'une autre. Deux yeux entièrement noirs avec des pupilles rouges comme des rubis. Des cheveux blancs hérissés en certains points tandis que l'homme avait une veste blanche avec quelques traits violets. Il avait une paire d'ailes blanches dans son dos et il portait des gants violets qui laissaient apparaître les doigts. Ses yeux se refermèrent pour se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard… Les yeux étaient devenus blancs au lieu de noirs ? Pour donner un trait plus humain ?_

« DornRek, apprendre à modifier sa dimension est quelque chose d'assez remarquable, il faut l'avouer. Les Rois peuvent reposer en paix dans celle-ci. »

« Mais si je meures… »

« Elles disparaîtront avec ta dimension. Tu ne dois pas mourir alors. »

« Mais cela sera bien plus difficile que prévu, n'est ce pas Palars ? »

_L'autre voix masculine se fit entendre, se présentant aux côtés du premier homme. Si l'autre était Palars, alors lui devait être Diarès. Une tenue assez chic et bleue foncé sur le corps, il avait tout d'un homme d'affaire bien que ses yeux étaient noirs avec des pupilles rouges et que sa coiffure… était assez spéciale. Bleue foncée, elle avait deux contours blancs qui se terminaient en franges allant jusqu'au menton de Diarès. Il avait une sorte de cristal bleu au niveau du torse tandis que Palars semblait l'avoir sur les épaules. Diarès referma ses yeux pour les rouvrir, faisant le même schéma que Palars pour avoir des yeux blancs. Xano restait hébété par ce qu'il voyait. D'abord, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru en voyant Palars mais si il y avait Diarès, cela voulait donc dire que…_

« Néanmoins, tu oublies de nous saluer. C'est ainsi que tu respectes tes maîtres, DornRek ? »

« Diarès… et Palars… Mais… Non… C'est normal. Vous étiez déjà au service de Giradès quand j'étais avec elle. »

« C'est correct. Tu n'étais qu'un simple subordonné à son service. »

« Mais nous t'avons formé à nos deux arts. »

« Celui de l'Espace. »

« Celui du Temps. »

_Les deux hommes s'approchaient lentement en direction du groupe mais Tyrania se positionna devant Xano, transformant ses deux mains en griffes, ses neuf queues de Feunard apparaissant dans son dos._

« Un pas de plus et je vous égorge vifs tous les deux ! »

« Elle semble assez impétueuse. »

« Il nous en faut pas plus. Diarès, tu peux les emporter ? »

_Les emporter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Le regard vairon de Xano se posa sur Diarès alors que celui-ci hocha la tête pour dire que c'était ce qu'il comptait faire. Lentement, il tendit la main vers le groupe avant de prononcer :_

« Voyons voir si… »

« DIARES ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Si tout était modifié… pour elles. »

_Une vive lumière fut projetée sur le groupe, Xano fermant les yeux tandis que les cinq femmes poussèrent un cri à l'unisson. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux… Elles étaient toutes allongées sur le sol, les bras en croix au niveau de la poitrine. Même… Juperus ?! Juperus avait été atteinte par ça ?! Il n'y croyait pas._

« Juperus est devenue bien plus faible qu'auparavant. »

« Normal… Elle a donné une partie de son pouvoir aux humains. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Est-ce que… »

« C'est exact, j'ai décidé de leur donner un rêve dont elles ne se réveilleront peut-être pas. »

« VOUS AVEZ OSES ?! »

« En quoi cela est-il un problème ? Nous savons très bien que tu n'aimes pas cette technique mais si cela permet à certaines personnes de remonter le temps, de corriger leurs fautes et de vivre différemment pour être heureuses, je suis sûr que cela n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

« Mais ce qui est fait est fait ! On ne doit JAMAIS remonter en arrière ! »

« Cela n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est pas comme si il était réel. Je te rappelle que tu as décidé de l'utiliser il y a deux cent ans de cela… pour savoir si ce pokémon et cet humain étaient ceux qui allaient rejoindre Juperus. »

« Tu es même mort pour cela. »

_Tsss ! Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ! Tyrania… Tyrania et les autres ! Et aussi Juperus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?! Si elles ne se réveillaient pas, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait sera alors gâché ! Il s'agenouilla devant les femmes, passant une main dans les cheveux de Tyrania. Il… Il ne voulait pas les voir disparaître maintenant._

« DornRek, tu sais très bien qu'en tant qu'élève, tu ne pourras rien contre nous. Nous ne t'attaquerons pas jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tes amies ne reviendront pas. »

_Si ! Elles allaient revenir ! Il en était sûr ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Mais… dans combien de temps ? Et surtout… Est-ce qu'elles allaient toute se réveiller ?_


	67. Chapitre 67 : Se lier à un humain

**Chapitre 67 : Se lier à un humain**

« Ô grande Juperus, déesse de ce monde, nous le clan Yogenmi, nous t'honorons et nous implorons ta clémence. Nous sommes à votre service depuis tellement de siècles et nous resterons à votre service. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? Cela fait tellement d'années que nous attendions votre présence. »

_Une statue gigantesque représentant une créature quadrupède s'anima pour prendre vie. Lentement, elle craqua ses os avant de s'illuminer, prenant la forme d'une femme aux magnifiques cheveux argentés. Devant elle, se trouvaient une bonne centaine de Xatus aux plumages de différentes couleurs._

« Calme… et paix. Je suis là pour vous apporter une bonne nouvelle et j'aimerais que le clan Yogenmi soit le premier à l'apprendre. »

« Quel grand honneur que vous nous faites. »

« Je sais très bien que cela peut paraître incongrue de ma part de vous dire cela mais dorénavant… Les pokémons pourront prendre une forme humaine. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, pourriez vous nous expliquer la raison d'une telle chose ? A quoi cela servira ? »

« J'ai découvert que l'amour d'un pokémon envers son dresseur peut être bien plus fort qu'on ne le pense. J'ai découvert aussi l'inverse. C'est pourquoi je veux laisser une chance à ces couples qui ne peuvent s'aimer. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas transformer les humains en pokémons ? Qu'est-ce qui empêche cela ? Nous ne comprenons pas. »

« La beauté d'un être humain est bien plus grande qu'il n'y paraît. Je pense que la difficulté de votre compréhension vient dans le fait que vous avez rompu tout contact avec les êtres humains. C'est pourquoi je viens vous annoncer un évènement qui se produira dans le futur. Veuillez fermer les yeux. »

_Les nombreux Xatus s'exécutèrent aux propos de Juperus, celle-ci leur envoyant la vision du futur. L'une d'entre elles… allait devoir quitter le clan Yogenmi ? Pourquoi ? Car si cette Natu n'arrivait pas à laisser libre court à ses sentiments, alors le clan Yogenmi serait emmené à disparaître. Pourquoi une telle chose ?! Qu'est-ce que le clan avait fait de mal ? Rien… Rien du tout… Mais l'avenir était à ceux qui savaient accepter les autres et comme le clan Yogenmi restait fermé et empêchait quiconque de le voir, il avait peu de chances de réellement se développer._

« C'est ainsi que cela se passera. »

« Mais déesse Juperus, comment reconnaîtrons nous l'élue ? »

« Celle-ci sera imperméable à tout sentiments. Lorsqu'elle atteindra presque l'âge de douze ans, elle devra quitter le clan pour partir à la recherche de cet humain. Qu'elle se trompe et cela ruinera l'avenir du clan. Si elle réussi… Alors votre clan sera sauvé. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? D'après ses parents et son clan, elle devait le quitter. Mais comment servir la déesse alors ? Qu'importe. Elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'une telle chose. On lui avait dit de trouver un humain pour sauver le clan mais comment ça ? Comment trouver un humain et sauver le clan ? En quoi ces créatures bipédiques pouvaient aider le clan ? Futilité que ceci._

« Na ? Natu ? Natu… Na… »

_Et voilà. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle venait de sauter dans un précipice haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Vue la taille de ses ailes, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur elles pour tenter de s'envoler. La chute allait être douloureuse…_

« Maman ! Maman ! »

« Oui, Xano ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On y va alors ? On y est presque ? Dis dis dis ! »

« Allons Xano… Je t'ai pourtant annoncé que cela mettait du temps avant que nous soyons arrivés en ville. Tu dois être plus patient. »

_Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs fit une petite moue boudeuse alors qu'il tenait la main d'une femme aux cheveux bleus dans les siennes. Elis et Xano, voilà leurs noms. Le jeune garçon continuait de parler à sa mère avant de regarder dans le ciel. Ils se trouvaient sur un chemin dont le côté gauche était surplombé par un grand monticule de pierre. Des fois, il fallait faire attention à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun rocher qui tombe mais tout était prévu pour éviter une telle chose… sauf peut-être que… Cette forme sphérique devant eux et qui commençait à tomber du ciel._

« Maman ! C'est quoi ça ? Un rocher bleu… »

« Ce n'est pas un rocher mais un Natu. Ces oiseaux ne savent pas voler normalement. »

« Mais alors… AHHHHHH ! »

_Le jeune garçon s'était mis à courir à toute vitesse, s'essoufflant rapidement avant de glisser sur le sol, s'éraflant les deux jambes. Néanmoins, la petite créature était sauvée ! Celle-ci posa son regard saphir sur le jeune garçon avant de disparaître en se téléportant. Elle réapparue quelques mètres plus loin alors que le jeune garçon était rejoint par la femme._

_Qu'est-ce que des humains faisaient là ? Et ce petit être humain lui avait empêché d'avoir mal… si elle était capable de ressentir la douleur or ce n'était pas le cas. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un humain d'aussi près. C'était bizarre… Ils n'étaient pas si affreux que ça malgré la légende autour d'eux. Etait-ce lui l'humain qu'elle devait découvrir ? Mais en quoi un enfant qui venait de s'ouvrir les jambes allait être utile au clan Yogenmi ? Néanmoins, le jeune garçon lui avait éviter de sérieuses blessures, s'en créant à sa place. Elle devait donc faire quelque chose pour le soigner. C'était la moindre des choses. Elle sautilla en sa direction, fermant ses yeux bleus avant de les rouvrir, ces derniers devenant complètement roses. Les blessures de Xano se refermèrent avec facilité._

« STOP NELYA ! Arrête ça ! C'est bon ! Tu en as assez fait ! Le combat est terminé, monsieur l'arbitre ! Elle n'est pas en état de se battre ! »

« Elle reste consciente donc… »

« J'ai dit que j'arrêtais le combat ! Je m'en fiche du tournoi individuel ! »

_Le combat était terminé ? Pourquoi cela ? Elle pouvait encore se battre. Elle fut soulevée par le jeune garçon qui avait maintenant quatorze ans. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un autre pokémon puisqu'elle était là. Le problème ? Elle ne ressentait pas les blessures et cela l'empêchait de cerner quand elle dépassait ses limites. Puisqu'ils pouvaient parler pendant la symbiose ou grâce à la télépathie, elle lui avait indiqué son nom d'une voix monotone. Mais cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était avec lui et rien n'avait changé… outre le fait qu'il l'utilisait pour les tournois et différents combats. Elle n'avait rien contre… mais cela n'était pas dans sa mission. Quelques petits jets lui forcèrent à fermer ses yeux, ses propres blessures se refermant. Ils se retrouvaient dans le vestiaire, Xano s'occupant d'elle pour qu'elle soit en meilleur état. Le médaillon qu'il avait été encore en bronze et même si la symbiose était plus que difficile, elle était possible. Il poussa un soupir :_

« Nelya ! Je t'ai dit cent fois que je n'aime pas te voir trop en faire. »

« En quoi cela est gênant ? Qu'importe la soi-disante souffrance que je dois ressentir, si j'ai une mission, je l'accomplirais. »

« Tu ne souffres pas mais moi si ! »

« Comment cela ? Ce n'était pas un combat de symbiose pourtant. »

« Idiote ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai mal pour toi ! Ne fais plus ça ! »

_Il la serra dans ses bras avec insistance. Elle était si petite… et si légère… qu'on aurait pu croire à une peluche mais elle était bien vivante. Elle sentait le corps chaud du jeune garçon contre elle. Avoir mal pour elle ? Comment ça ? Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Néanmoins… En lisant les sentiments de Xano, elle remarqua qu'il était vraiment triste et inquiet pour elle. Avait-elle exagéré cette fois ? Peut-être que c'était le cas. Au final… Comment l'expliquer… Elle n'aimait pas les sentiments néfastes qui émanaient du corps de Xano. Elle voulait les faire disparaître. Son corps s'illumina peu à peu… pour grandir et prendre une taille égale à celle de Xano. Le jeune garçon s'écroula au sol sous le poids plus important de la créature… qui mesurait maintenant sa taille ?! Elle avait de magnifiques ailes rouges et elle avait simplement… évoluée ? Elle se pencha en avant, ses yeux bleus observant ceux vairons du jeune garçon…avant qu'elle ne vienne le becqueter._

« Je vais faire… de mon mieux dorénavant. »

« Tu… Tu as évolué Nelya ! »

« Cela me permettra simplement d'éviter que tu ne souffres encore plus par ma faute. »

_Il ne souffrait pas réellement, il lui disait simplement de faire plus attention._

« Dis… Nelya… Ta mission… Tu sais comment tu dois l'accomplir ? »

« Pourquoi une telle question ? T'intéresse t-elle ? »

« Et bien… Je suis quand même ton dresseur et donc, j'aimerais… bien me rendre utile. »

_Elle n'avait pas oublié sa mission. Elle l'avait simplement mise de côté alors que le jeune garçon était devenu un adolescent au sourire ravageur. Il ne draguait pas spécialement mais gagner ses combats avec elle lui permettait une jolie côte de popularité. Néanmoins, elle ne lui connaissait pas de petite amie et cela ne la concernait pas. Les amours d'un humain n'étaient pas sa priorité, loin de là. Néanmoins… Elle se posait des questions : Il prétextait toujours qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de relations amoureuses car il avait un objectif à accomplir. Est-ce que cet objectif était celui auquel elle pensait ?_

« Xano. Tu veux donc m'aider à mener à bien ma mission ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais je ne sais pas où commencer. »

« Cela ne fait rien. Si tu as la motivation et le courage, alors les résultats viendront. »

« Merci de me faire confiance, Nelya. »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance. Nous sommes partenaires, si c'est ainsi que s'appellent ceux qui restent ensembles malgré les problèmes. »

_Elle le voyait assez interloqué par ses dires, l'adolescent lui expliquant que le terme qui convenait était plutôt amis. Elle était amie avec un humain ? Drôle de notion que voilà. Elle ne pensait jamais l'être mais… si elle avait réussi à évoluer, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait… quelques notions de sentiments ? Peut-être…_

« Xano ? C'est quoi un sentiment ? »

« Encore cette question ? C'est lorsque tu es content, triste, heureux, en colère, quand tu as mal et que tu le montres. »

« Mais cela veut dire quoi être contente ? »

« C'est lorsque tu as une forte chaleur qui envahie ton corps, que tu as un peu de mal à respirer en posant une main sur ton cœur qui bat rapidement, lorsque tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être inquiète quand cette personne n'est pas là. Tu as tout ça réuni lorsque tu penses à une autre personne. Ah ! Attend un peu, je me trompe, ça c'est plutôt si tu es amou… »

« Je ressens tout cela à ton égard, Xano. Mais je n'ai pas de mains, seulement des ailles et des serres. Je ne peux que poser mon aile sur mon cœur. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, baissant la tête en rougissant comme un imbécile. Elle sentit que le cœur de l'adolescent battait à l'unisson avec le sien. Il la considérait lui aussi comme une amie alors ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer correctement… mais c'était donc ça être heureuse ? Savoir que l'autre personne pense pareil que vous ?_

« C'est un drôle de médaillon. Il est de couleur blanche. »

« Est-ce là le pouvoir des humains dont parlait la déesse ? »

_Elle avait l'impression d'avoir donner Xano en pâture aux autres membres du clan Yogenmi. Finalement, après presque six ans, elle était revenue sur la terre de ces ancêtres et elle avait réussi avec du mal à convaincre les autres Xatus et leurs enfants Natus à s'approcher de Xano. Celui-ci s'était assis sur le sol, poussant des petits rires en voyant les Natus qui sautillaient pour arriver sur ses genoux. Il répondait oralement aux questions muettes et télépathiques des oiseaux. D'autres discutaient avec Nelya, celle-ci faisant léviter le médaillon de platine représentant sa race._

« C'est donc l'humain qui a permis une telle chose ? Nelya ? Nous nous posions cette question depuis que tu es revenue. »

« Quelle est donc ? »

« Tu as mis beaucoup de ferveur à ce que nous acceptions cet humain parmi nous et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Néanmoins, cela ne correspond pas à ce que nous connaissions de toi. Est-ce que cet humain t'a changé ? »

« Je ne saurais réellement l'expliquer par des mots malheureusement. »

_Oui… Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre réellement ce qui se passait avec elle et Xano. Lorsqu'elle voyait le jeune homme qui s'amusait avec les Natus, elle sentait son cœur bondir au rythme des petits oiseaux sur les genoux de Xano. Il ferait un excellent père… Oui… Elle en était certaine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle… disait ? Comme guidée par une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle marcha lentement en direction de Xano, arrivant à sa hauteur. Les petits Natus se poussèrent, laissant place à la pokémon du jeune homme._

« Tu sembles avoir de la fièvre, Nelya. Tu es toute rouge. »

_Il avait dit ça avec inquiétude, posant une main sur son front alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Il était vraiment… un bel humain. Dire qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir ces choses. Elle le considérait comme son ami… Elle savait que ces sentiments pour lui étaient ceux d'une amie donc une amie devait faire ça ? Elle vit qu'il posait son front contre le sien pour prendre plus précisément sa température. Son médaillon de platine explosa subitement en même temps qu'elle posait son bec sur les lèvres de Xano, celui-ci ouvrant en grand ses yeux de surprise. Le corps de la Xatu bleue se mit à briller, grandissant alors qu'encore une fois, Xano tombait en arrière, couché sur le sol. Le bec se transforma en lèvres, les ailes en manches dont sortaient des fines mains tandis qu'elle s'était mise à grandir et à voir son corps se modifier pour devenir celui d'une jeune femme. Gardant ses lèvres contre lui, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé mais quoi ?_

« La prophétie ! La prophétie s'est réalisée ! L'Elue est devenue une humaine ! »

_Une humaine ? Elle ? Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus… pour voir Xano qui était rouge de gêne. Elle se redressa, regardant son corps. C'était donc vrai… Elle était devenue une humaine ? Maintenant, elle était donc capable de l'aimer plus qu'une amie ?_

« Grande prêtresse Nelya, les Natus sont déjà partis. »

« Très bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. La déesse Juperus va se présenter très bientôt. »

_Trois années s'étaient écoulées et maintenant… Elle était mariée à Xano. Après ce qui s'était passé, les Xatus avaient nommés Xano et Nelya grand prêtre et grande prêtresse du culte de Juperus. De plus, maintenant, une partie des Natus qui atteignait l'âge de presque douze ans était envoyée de part le monde pour trouver leurs humains. D'autres restaient présents et grandissaient en tant que Xatus pour que le clan Yogenmi soit composé de Xatus et d'humains. Juperus se présenta à eux, Nelya posant un genou au sol en s'inclinant :_

« Déesse Juperus, le clan Yogenmi est à votre service. Faites que votre bénédiction s'abatte sur nous et nous permette de survivre. »

« Votre clan n'est plus voué à la destruction. Tu étais l'une des nombreuses Natus imperméables aux sentiments de ton clan. Tu étais même celle qui aurait causé la destruction de ton clan si tu n'avais pas rencontré Xano. »

_Elle ? Elle aurait été responsable de la destruction de son clan ? En y réfléchissant, la déesse Juperus n'avait pas tord. Elle sentait que si elle n'avait pas connu Xano, elle aurait tout raté dans son existence. Xano… était quelqu'un qu'elle aimait véritablement. Une petite voix d'enfant se fit entendre derrière elle :_

« Coucou Maman ! »

_Oups… Elle s'était mise à rougir avant de se retourner, voyant un enfant de deux ans qui marchait vers elle avec difficulté. Il avait les yeux vairons rouge et bleu mais ses cheveux étaient bleus. Derrière lui, habillé dans une robe bleue… se tenait l'unique homme de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit ses bras, réceptionnant le bambin avant de se retourner vers Juperus. La déesse dessina un fin sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que Xano mettait un genou au sol à côté de Nelya, s'inclinant devant Juperus._

« Déesse Juperus, veuillez me pardonner. Alero voulait voir sa mère. »

« Cela ne fait rien, Xano. Le simple fait de le visionner de mes propres yeux montre que le clan Yogenmi est en bonne voie entre vos mains. »

« Ce compliment nous honore. Nous vous remercions pour ces paroles, déesse Juperus. »

« Je vais devoir m'en aller mais dorénavant, ma présence se fera plus souvent. Je vais vous voir grandir et évoluer. Le clan Yogenmi deviendra très grand. »

« Vos mots sont sages, nous ferons tout pour ne pas vous décevoir. »

_La déesse s'inclina devant les deux grands prêtres, prenant sa forme animale et quadrupède avant de retourner sur son autel. Elle s'immobilisa, se transformant en statue alors que Nelya observait Xano. Oui… Elle ne s'était pas trompée au sujet de Xano, elle le savait. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, gardant ses joues rouge tandis qu'Alero fermait les yeux devant le spectacle de ses deux parents qui s'embrassaient._


	68. Chapitre 68 : Vivre dans les nuages

**Chapitre 68 : Vivre dans les nuages**

« Déesse Juperus… Je suis… »

« Je le sais très bien, Shala. Je le sais très bien. Encore une fois, tu as commis des crimes mais je te pardonne. C'est là ta fonction. »

« Non… Vous ne comprenez pas déesse Juperus. Je suis las de tout ça, je suis fatiguée… Je suis même épuisée. Je n'arrive plus à tenir. Ce sang sur mes pattes… »

« Est celui que tu as fait couler. »

« Oui… J'en ai assez. Je voudrais… disparaître. »

« Tu ne peux pas. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir accéder à ta requête. »

« Déesse Juperus, j'ai une demande. J'aimerais tellement que vous puissiez l'accepter. »

« Et quelle est cette requête ? »

« J'aimerais… ne plus être une Atout… J'aimerais… mourir… en tant qu'Atout. »

« Tu sais que si tu fais cela, tu pourras renaître une fois mais après… »

« Qu'importe ! Je me fiche de ne plus pouvoir choisir mon destin ! »

« Tes pouvoirs disparaîtront… Tu ne te souviendras plus de ton statut d'Atout, de moi et de tout ce qui t'entoure. Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux ? »

« Oui ! C'est ce que je veux déesse Juperus ! Je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis mais je peux au moins disparaître ! »

« Tu ne disparaîtras pas… réellement. »

« Mais je ne serais plus… »

« Qu'une simple pokémon ? Ou alors une simple humaine ? Je te laisse décider. Néanmoins, saches que tu n'auras pas de famille. »

« Je me suis souvent considérée comme une pokémon… aux yeux des humains. J'aimerais donc redevenir une simple Tylton. »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'un jour… un humain te découvre ? Je peux accélérer le processus. »

« Non, c'est bon… Merci encore déesse Juperus d'avoir acceptée cette requête. »

« Cela ne fait rien. Je ne pouvais que l'accepter. Tu as mérité de te reposer… et de vivre heureuse. Je vais commencer le processus pour te retirer ton âme d'Atout. Dorénavant, tu ne seras plus qu'une simple âme basique. L'Arme du Dieu Originel disparaîtra en attendant de trouver un nouveau corps. Adieu, Shala. »

« Tylton ? Tylton ! »

_Elle s'envola pour arriver au sommet d'un arbre, se perchant sur une branche. Elle alla becqueter une pomme, regardant les nombreuses personnes qui passaient sur le chemin. Des humains… Elle avait un peu peur d'eux. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une ville mais c'était là qu'elle trouvait les meilleures pommes. Elle n'avait pas de dresseur et venait d'avoir douze ans. Seule et isolée… C'est ainsi qu'elle vivait._

« Hey Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! On dirait un nuage sur l'arbre ! »

« Mais non, Xano. C'est un pokémon. Un Tylton exactement. »

« C'est plutôt joli… Mais pourquoi il ressemble à un nuage ? »

« Ce sont ses plumes qui sont ainsi. »

_Elle regarda l'enfant aux cheveux blancs comme ses ailes de coton. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Joli ? Il la trouvait jolie ? Pourtant, il avait eu du mal à la voir correctement, elle en était sûre. Elle s'envola, se mettant à suivre l'enfant aux cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux bleus. Ca devait être sa mère…Elle allait remercier le jeune garçon à la façon des Tyltons. Ce n'était qu'un enfant donc elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la ville avec sa mère, elle vint atterrir subitement sur sa tête :_

« Heyyyyy ! Mais mais mais… »

« Tu ne le savais pas, Xano ? C'est ainsi que les Tyltons saluent les humains. »

« C'est bizarre. On dirait un chapeau au final. Coucou… toi ? »

_Le jeune garçon leva son doigt vers elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire et elle approcha son bec avant d'ouvrir un peu ce dernier. Elle becqueta légèrement le doigt du jeune humain en espérant ne pas lui faire trop de mal. C'était bizarre qu'un humain ne veuille pas la capturer. D'habitude, elle se faisait souvent pourchasser par les humains mais lui ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ça._

« Tu te nommes comment toi ? Dis, Maman. Je peux le garder ? »

« Tu auras bientôt tes douze ans. Il est vrai que c'est mieux d'avoir son propre pokémon au lieu d'aller voir les instituts mais il faut faire un test pour savoir si elle peut t'accepter. Et oui… Un pokémon, ce n'est pas un objet. Tu dois savoir si elle veut aussi rester avec toi ou non. Elle semble assez craintive quand même. »

« Tylton, Tylton. Tylllll ! »

_Elle répondit finalement à la question du jeune humain puisque la femme avait terminé de parler. Rester avec lui ? Elle ne savait pas trop… Elle n'avait jamais approché un humain de la sorte et surtout, elle n'était jamais restée aussi longtemps sur la tête d'un humain. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait bien faire un bout de route avec lui ? Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de la capturer, ça pouvait lui convenir._

« Aller, Oriane ! Répond moi ! »

« Où… Où est-ce que je suis ? J'ai… J'ai chaud… Mais je cours ? Sans courir ? »

« Tu es dans moi ! J'ai fais une symbiose ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'affronter un Raichu était une mauvaise idée même pour un entraînement. »

« J'ai gagné ? »

« Pas du tout ! C'est même pire, tu t'es faite rétamée ! »

_Elle poussa un petit rire attristé comme si le fait de savoir qu'elle avait perdu lui rappelait à quel point elle avait été forte auparavant. Auparavant ? Mais auparavant… Elle ne s'était jamais réellement battue. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle ne savait pas du tout. Au final, elle avait décidé de faire un peu plus qu'un petit bout de route avec le jeune garçon nommé Xano. Il avait maintenant quinze ans et elle était sa seule pokémon. De plus, grande différence comparée aux autres pokémons, elle ne se trouvait jamais dans une pokéball. Elle lui avait demandé lors de la première symbiose de tout faire pour l'empêcher d'être dans une pokéball et maintenant… Elle en payait le prix._

_Elle se retrouvait dans son corps pour lui permettre d'éviter d'être encore plus blessée… A force de vouloir devenir trop forte, elle s'était faite éclatée en beauté et maintenant… L'adolescent souffrait avec elle. Qu'elle était stupide de penser ça. Elle se retrouva dans un centre pokémon, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital alors qu'il veillait sur elle, jour et nuit. Cela pris bien deux semaines pour qu'elle soit soignée correctement. Il serra le médaillon argenté dans sa main droite, fermant les yeux :_

« Oriane… Dorénavant, nous combattrons toujours en symbiose. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu vas t'épuiser… »

« Lorsqu'on est un duo comme nous deux, on fait tout ensembles ! »

« Mais… Je suis capable… »

« Non, tu ne pourras jamais y arriver toute seule ! Arrête de ne compter que sur toi-même ! »

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux simplement être plus forte ! »

« Alors nous deviendront forts tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas dur ! »

_Il arrêta de serrer le médaillon argenté dans sa main, la Tylton commençant à lui parler en criant son nom. Il serra les deux bras au niveau du torse, faisant semblant de ne plus l'écouter. Il se moquait d'elle ?! Il était un humain, pas un pokémon ! La symbiose épuisait mentalement les humains ! Néanmoins… Elle était contente de savoir que Xano pensait à elle… Et à vouloir devenir fort avec elle. Ca lui plaisait bien… de se dire qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une arme. Elle tiqua légèrement, un mal de crâne apparaissant sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait. Une arme ? Il ne la voyait pas comme ça mais pourquoi… Elle pensait à ça ? Ca faisait mal._

« DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Un dragon orange bipède d'un mètre soixante-dix s'écroula au sol, la flamme au bout de sa queue se réduisant jusqu'à devenir une petite flammèche. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs fit disparaître ses ailes de coton dans son dos et ses deux serres à la place de ses pieds. Une petite forme apparue alors qu'il haletait : La Tylton au plumage violet. Elle s'était mise à tournoyer très rapidement autour de Xano, inquiète alors que lui souriait. Il serrait dans sa main droite un médaillon doré représentant une Tylton._

« Xano ! Ca va ? Dis ? Dis moi ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui… Oui… Tu as remarqué ?! C'est la première fois que l'on bat un Dracaufeu ! »

« Oui mais… Tu vas bien ? »

_Elle s'approcha de lui, vraiment soucieuse de son état physique. Elle avait peur qu'il en ait trop fait. Malheureusement, ce fut le cas… Il avait son sourire mais il venait de se pencher en avant, s'écroulant au sol, atteint d'une forte fièvre. Il en avait trop fait ! L'imbécile ! Elle tournoya autour de lui, affolée en poussant des cris._

« Tylton ! Tylton ! Tylton ! »

_Elle pris le col de l'adolescent dans son bec, tentant de le traîner mais elle n'en avait pas la force. L'idiot ! Il avait décidé de prendre toutes les blessures cette fois-ci ! Elle devait l'emmener près d'un coin d'eau ! Faire quelque chose ! Depuis des années, ils ne côtoyaient plus réellement la ville. Ils y retournaient qu'en cas de grande nécessité. Mais là… Ils étaient trop loin ! Beaucoup trop loin ! Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, son corps se mettant à briller avant de grandir. Sans même qu'elle ne se mette à comprendre ce qui se passait, elle souleva le corps de l'adolescent avec ses deux magnifiques ailes de coton, s'envolant avec lui. Elle se sentait… si forte qu'elle pensait pouvoir détruire des montagnes ! Mais avant…_

« Ahhhhh…. Ahhhh… Fais… chaud… J'ai un peu chaud. »

_Il venait d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux, alors qu'elle s'était mise à chanter. Il pouvait entendre sa magnifique voix en même temps que le bruit d'une cascade. Finalement… Elle avait réussi à le soigner… Elle savait ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner…Mais surtout…_

« Hey… Mais tu as… Tu as… »

« Altaria. Alta… »

_Elle lui répondit d'un petit becquetage sur la joue pour lui dire que c'était bien le cas mais que maintenant, il devait se reposer. Elle allait veiller sur lui et attendre qu'il se sente bien mieux. Aujourd'hui, c'était séance de repos ! De ses ailes de coton, elle alla asperger le front de l'adolescent, celui-ci se laissant faire avec un sourire. Elle le soulevait ainsi, retirant son haut pour lui passer maintenant de l'eau sur le dos et sur le torse. Xano était devenu fort et elle l'était maintenant tout autant. Surtout… Il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée et elle avait l'impression… d'être unique pour lui. De ne pas être un objet qu'il pourrait jeter quand il en avait envie. Elle déposa ses deux ailes sur le corps de Xano, l'aidant à se reposer._

« Oriane… C'est vraiment merveilleux non ? »

« N'est-ce pas ? Quand même… Combien de temps avons-nous perdus sous les nuages ? »

_Oui, il ne tenait plus si souvent son médaillon de platine représentant l'Altaria mais il fallait se l'avouer : Le décor au-dessus des nuages était quelque chose de féerique. Surtout pendant la nuit ! Maintenant qu'elle était devenue une Altaria, ils passaient la plupart de leurs temps dans les cieux. Elle fit un looping, Xano tombant en direction du sol tout en rigolant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau sur elle, éclatant de rire en la serrant par le coup. Oui… Ils étaient heureux tous les deux._

« Tu penses que le temps peut s'arrêter, Oriane ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Car j'aimerais vivre pour l'éternité avec toi. On pourrait regarder les étoiles de cette façon, leur donner des noms, les observer… »

« Xano… Si c'était possible, je serais ravie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

« Mais c'est possible ! On fait quoi depuis cinq ans ? »

« On vit ensembles… C'est vrai. Mais tu ne regrettes rien ? Tu pourrais avoir d'autres pokémons que moi. Je ne suis pas multi-fonctions. »

« Non mais tu fais très bien le chapeau. »

_Elle tournoya sur elle-même, l'adolescent s'accrochant à elle en poussant un petit rire amusé par la situation. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire le chapeau… mais elle pouvait faire la couverture… l'oreiller… En fait, ça lui arrivait souvent même. Elle s'installait contre un arbre, l'adolescent couchant sa tête sur son torse tandis qu'elle mettait ses ailes par-dessus son corps tout en chantonnant. Ses chants mélodieux… qu'il adorait entendre._

_Finalement, la session dans les airs était terminée et ils atterrirent au sommet d'une plaine isolée au-dessus des nuages. En fait, c'était le haut d'une montagne en forme d'une plaine mais inaccessible si on ne savait pas voler car quelques mètres de pierre empêchait quiconque de grimper au sommet. Il semblait épuisé et il se coucha au sol. Elle le souleva de ses ailes de coton tandis qu'il murmurait :_

« On restera toujours ensembles hein ? Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« Ca ne fait rien… Endors toi et oui, nous serons ensembles. »

_Il émit un petit sourire alors qu'il s'endormait. Dans cet endroit, ils étaient isolés et seuls au monde. Elle avait pris… l'habitude d'être seule, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle toujours qu'il n'y avait personne pour elle ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai… mais quelque chose tentait de refaire surface dans sa mémoire. Mais heureusement… Elle se disait que c'était sans importance. Simplement le fait d'être avec Xano lui suffisait amplement. Elle avait l'impression d'être unique._

« Xano… Tu devrais peut-être te trouver une humaine non ? »

« Et pourquoi ? Tu as tout d'une femme pour moi. Tu as du dialogue, tu as une belle voix, tu es très belle et tu es agréable à vivre. »

« Tu veux me faire rougir ? Ce n'est pas correct. Je suis une pokémon. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas alors que pour une fois, ils se baladaient sans voler. C'était vrai… qu'il devait se trouver une humaine, elle en était sûre. Elle aimerait tellement être une humaine pour lui. Comme ça… La question ne se posait plus ! Elle avait remarqué que le médaillon de platine s'était brisé. Ils aspiraient à une vie tranquille, vivant d'amour et d'eau fraîche en observant les étoiles. Rien d'autre… C'est ainsi que ça se passait non ? Il aurait pu devenir un très grand dresseur mais il ne voulait pas._

« Tu es soucieuse, Oriane ? »

« Non, non… Rien du tout. »

_Peut-être que demain, ça passerait mieux. Cette nuit, une étrange femme aux cheveux argentés lui avait adressée la parole. Elle lui avait demandé si elle voulait devenir une humaine ou non… et surtout si elle était satisfaite de sa vie. Elle pensait que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve car elle ne connaissait pas cette femme._

« Non… Ca n'ira pas. Xano ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Oui ? Ne me parle pas comme ça, tu m'inquiètes. »

_Elle enveloppa soudainement le corps de l'adolescent de ses grandes ailes de coton blanc, le regardant de ses yeux améthyste. Elle tenta de lui murmurer avec difficulté ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Depuis qu'elle avait vu cette femme cette nuit… Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Elle devait tout dire à Xano avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son médaillon de platine éclata subitement en morceaux alors qu'elle murmurait trois mots qui firent rougir le jeune homme._

« Qu'est-ce… qui se passe ? Oriane ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, tout son corps se modifiant en grandissant. A la place des ailes, ce furent deux mains gracieuses qui enlaçaient l'adolescent, une longue chevelure violette se faisant voir ainsi… qu'un visage humain ? En fait… Pas seulement le visage… mais tout le corps ? Elle était devenue une humaine devant ses yeux. Il avait les yeux exorbités par la surprise mais elle ne le laissa pas parler. Elle lui dit seulement d'une voix douce :_

« Xano… Je… Humaine… Moi et toi. »

_Oui, c'était comme ce que cette femme avait dit. Elle lui avait déclaré qu'il fallait qu'elle assume ses sentiments et qu'elle les prononce à l'homme qu'elle aimait et alors à ce moment… Elle deviendrait une humaine. C'était donc la vérité ! Elle sauta sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, venant l'embrasser délicatement et avec amour. Elle était avec lui pour le reste de son existence ! Avec lui à tout jamais !_


	69. Chapitre 69 : Le prince charmant

**Chapitre 69 : Le prince charmant**

« Princesse Luna ! Vous ne devez pas vous éloigner ! »

« Mais on ne fait que visiter ! »

« Princesse Luna ! Veuillez nous écouter ! »

_Mais la petite Apitrini blanche n'écoutait pas les deux autres qui tentaient de la rattraper. Elle poussait des petits rires amusés alors qu'elle se baladait à travers les arbres. Contrairement à ce que sa mère lui disait, elle voulait voir des humains de plus près et elle arrivait à distancer les deux gardes qui la suivaient._

« Princesse ! Atten… »

_Un caillou vient atteindre l'Apitrini qui venait de s'exprimer, la faisant tomber au sol alors que l'autre créature ailée s'approchait de Luna pour la protéger. D'où venait ce caillou ?_

« SUPER ! J'en ai eu un ! »

_Un enfant de huit ans se présentait devant les deux Apitrinis tandis que la troisième se relevait. C'était le genre d'enfant à problèmes. Une main passant souvent le nez alors qu'il reniflait avec la morve au bout des doigts, des pierres dans l'autre main, mal habillé, bref un enfant qui créait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Un enfant… qui se fit violemment percuté par un autre. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blancs assez courts et lui criait dessus :_

« Mais tu vas arrêter tes bêtises Malar ?! On ne jette pas de pierres sur les pokémons ! »

« Lâche moi Xano ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! »

« Enfuyez vous pendant que je le retiens ! »

_Il s'adressait à elle ? Luna se tourna vers les deux Apitrinis qui s'éloignaient déjà. Maintenant… Elle avait une vision des humains différente. Une vision altérée mais… Elle devait partir elle aussi. Malar donna un coup de pied à Xano, se relevant avant de dire :_

« Héhéhé ! Un Apitrini qui ne s'est pas enfui ! »

_Il récupéra l'une des pierres alors que Xano se relevait. Il s'était éloigné de lui pour éviter d'être dérangé. L'Apitrini blanche reculait un peu, observant avec peur la pierre dans la main de Malar. Elle était vraiment grosse… Elle… Elle… Elle arrivait droit sur elle ! Malar venait de jeter la pierre mais au dernier moment alors qu'elle fermait les yeux… Xano se positionna devant l'Apitrini, criant de douleur alors que du sang s'écoulait de son front, une vilaine entaille venait d'apparaître. Tout de suite, elle s'était mise à réagir, battant de ses petites ailes pour créer une violente tempête et repousser Malar, le jeune garçon hurlant en percutant un arbre. Il était sonné mais elle était plus inquiète pour Xano… Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il… Il l'avait sauvé… Elle s'approcha de lui, voyant qu'il lui faisait un petit sourire en lui demandant si elle n'avait pas été blessée. De ses trois petites bouches, elle fit apparaître un miel assez fin, le déposant sur la plaie sanguinolente avant de s'éloigner en entendant le cri des autres Apitrinis. Elle se souviendrait… toujours de lui !_

« Quand même… C'est vraiment moche ça… »

« Hey ! Je l'ai depuis quatre ans, je ne me plains pas ! C'est bizarre mais je fais avec ! »

_Un garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'années poussa un petit rire avant de saluer le marchand. Il avait un petit sac en main, ayant fait les courses. Sur son front… se trouvait une petite cicatrice dorée en forme d'étoile… Le médecin n'y avait pas cru mais le miel s'était fondu sur la peau pour lui donner cette couleur et depuis, elle faisait partie intégrante de lui. Pour rentrer chez lui, il devait marcher pendant une quinzaine de minutes sur un sentier en terre où peu de personnes passaient mais aujourd'hui, il avait la grande surprise d'entendre un cri :_

« Apiiiiiiiiii ! Apiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Une Apitrini blanche qui se faisait poursuivre par un Medhyena ? Lorsqu'elle posa ses trois paires de yeux sur lui, elle volait en sa direction alors qu'instinctivement, il recula le pied droit, le levant en arrière. Dès que l'Apitrini blanche passa derrière lui et que le Medhyena arriva à sa portée, le pied droit vint décocher un violent coup dans le corps de la hyène, celle-ci arrêtant de ricaner et d'aboyer. La créature alla hérisser ses poils avant de s'éloigner._

« Bon… Encore une fois, je te sauve la vie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Hiiiiiiii ! Il la reconnaissait ?! Ca faisait quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais elle n'avait jamais oublié ce visage ! Comment pouvait-elle oublier celui qui l'avait empêché d'être blessée ?! C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des humains et celui-ci lui avait laissé une forte impression, bien plus forte… Même si sa mère n'était pas très contente de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait demandé de l'aide à ses serviteurs pour construire une petite statue représentant le jeune garçon… et celui-ci avait grandi ! Il se tenait même en face d'elle ! Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant apparaître un médaillon de couleur doré alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix sérieuse :_

« C'est quoi ? C'est plutôt joli. Tu me l'offres ? »

« Apitrini ! Apitri ! Api ? »

_Elle voulait venir avec lui ! Elle s'était enfuie maintenant qu'elle était assez grande ! Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la ruche principale, elle voulait rester avec lui ! Le jeune garçon paraissait bien embêté comme si il ne s'était pas attendu à ça mais lorsqu'il vit les trois paires de yeux posés sur lui en l'implorant, il poussa un petit soupir._

« Bon, alors, comment dois-je t'appeler ? Tu me diras ton nom plus tard ? »

_Bien entendu ! Rien ne pressait ! Elle alla se coller dans ses bras, se faisant transportée par Xano. Celui-ci lui fit remarqué avec délicatesse qu'elle n'était pas légère mais au moins, qu'elle était heureuse ! Elle avait retrouvé le jeune garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie… DEUX fois ! DEUX ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Elle se sentait poussée des sentiments de timidité… Dire qu'elle avait rêvée d'une telle chose ! Et elle se réalisait ! Elle était avec lui ! Avec Xano ! C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle était si contente ! Elle quitta ses bras, tournoyant autour de lui alors qu'il se mettait à rire. Elle commença à rougir subitement, revenant dans ses mains en évitant de trop en faire. Ce n'était pas comme ça que se comportait une princesse._

« Luna… Faudra vraiment m'expliquer pourquoi on n'arrête pas de courir. »

« Ils veulent me faire rentrer à la maison mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! »

_Xano poussa un soupir, gardant l'Apitrini blanche dans ses bras. Il avait maintenant quatorze ans et elle aussi. Sa vie n'était qu'une perpétuelle course pour ne pas se faire rattraper par les nombreux insectes qui poursuivaient le jeune garçon et l'Apitrini blanche. Il fit briller le symbole de platine représentant une Apitrini, celle-ci disparaissant pour laisser place aux minuscules ailes dans le dos du jeune garçon._

« Xano… Si tu comptes t'envoler… »

« Et… J'ai oublié ! »

« Hihihi ! Tu es un peu bête des fois ! Au moins… Je suis avec toi. »

« Apitrini ! Apitrini ! »

_Aie ! A force de contempler les ridicules petites ailes d'Apitrini dans son dos, il se faisait maintenant rejoindre par une centaine de ces créatures qui l'entouraient. La symbiose s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, Xano récupérant Luna contre lui en la serrant dans ses deux bras. La petite créature s'était mise à rougir subitement, tentant de communiquer avec les autres Apitrinis pour s'expliquer mais ce fut Xano qui prit la parole._

« Laissez la tranquille ! Elle ne veut pas revenir ! Vous ne pouvez pas la forcer ! Si vous voulez la récupérer, il faudra me passer sur le corps et vous savez quoi ? J'ai la vie dure ! »

_Cet humain… montrait une forte volonté pour garder la princesse ? C'était quand même inhabituel de voir une telle chose. Est-ce qu'il connaissait le nom de la princesse ? Le fait qu'elle soit une princesse justement ? Il n'y avait aucun doute ! Pourtant… Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sans elle ! Les Apitrinis se mirent à battre des ailes à toute vitesse, Xano serrant Luna contre lui alors qu'elle s'écriait :_

« Je veux rester avec Xano ! Je veux rester ! Je veux ! »

« Tu restes avec moi ! Y a pas à s'en faire ! »

« Je t'aime Xano ! Ne me lâche pas ! Je t'en prie ! »

_Elle l'aimait ? C'était quand même assez osé de dire une telle chose alors qu'il sentait la force du vent qui s'abattait sur lui. NON ! Il n'allait pas la relâcher maintenant ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! A force, il appréciait la petite créature dans ses bras ! Une petite créature inutile mais si… attachante ! Il l'adorait même ! Néanmoins, le destin en avait décidé autrement. La tempête empêcha Xano de garder plus longtemps Luna contre lui, la petite Apitrini blanche poussant un cri déchirant son cœur alors qu'il s'était mis à sangloter. Il fut repoussé contre un arbre, gémissant de douleur en s'évanouissant. Avec une centaine d'Apitrinis, la puissance développée était quand même importante. Mission accomplie. Ils pouvaient maintenant repartir avec la princesse Luna. Celle-ci tentait de leur échapper mais le vent la poussait en avant. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Xano._

« On déclare un intrus dans la branche sud au rez-de-chaussée. L'unité Dardar A est priée de s'occuper rapidement de ce problème. D'après nos informations, c'est un humain aux cheveux blancs… Et il n'a pas de pokémons avec lui. »

_Un humain aux cheveux blancs ?! C'était Xano ?! C'était lui ?! JAMAIS elle n'avait pensé un instant qu'il l'avait oublié ! Ca faisait une année qu'il l'attendait et il avait gardé son médaillon platine. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient communiquer tous les deux mais ils avaient tellement de mal que ça ne marchait que trop rarement. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu une année pour trouver une trace de la ruche principale ! Hiiiiiiiii ! Rien que le fait d'y penser._

« Princesse, vous restez ici, c'est peut-être un ennemi qui veut vous tuer. »

« D'accord ! »

_Elle attendait que les deux gardes s'éloignent avant de sortir en catimini. Elle allait retrouvé Xano et se faire prendre dans ses bras ! Elle l'aimait tant ! Elle se demandait à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Elle trouva la réponse au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Xano était entouré de nombreux insectes, que ça soit des Dardargnans, des Yanmas et d'autres créatures. Elle poussa un cri strident alors qu'il tournait son visage vers elle, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres :_

« Luna ! C'est toi ! Je suis venu te chercher ! »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, tout son corps s'illuminant pour grandir et prendre une taille d'un mètre vingt. Des morceaux des murs de miel furent projetés sur les différents insectes alors qu'elle se présentait à Xano devant sa nouvelle forme : Celle d'une Apireine resplendissante aux rayures noires et blanches. Elle fonça vers lui, le faisant pouffer sur le coup. C'est vrai qu'avec sa nouvelle forme, elle était plus imposante…_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

_AIE ! C'était sa mère ! C'était sa mère ! Le mur dont elle avait retirés quelques morceaux… explosa soudainement pour laisser apparaître la reine Teli dans toute sa splendeur et sa stature. Elle observa l'humain et l'Apireine qui était dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle mesurait plusieurs mètres de hauteur, Xano ne semblait pas apeuré par elle ? Et cette Apireine blanche et noire… Etait-ce sa fille ? Elle demanda des explications : Pourquoi un humain se trouvait là ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi Luna évoluait-elle simplement maintenant ?_

_Elle répéta mot pour mot ce que la Reine Teli venait de dire à Xano, celui-ci toussotant légèrement avant de prendre la parole. Il expliqua que Luna était sa pokémon, qu'il la connaissait depuis plusieurs années et qu'il était venu la récupérer après l'enlèvement causé par les nombreux Apitrinis. Néanmoins, la Reine Teli ne semblait pas réellement d'accord et elle demanda une explication : Pourquoi devrait-elle laisser le jeune garçon récupérer sa fille ? Le sang de son sang ? La chair de sa chair ? La réponse fut brève mais lourde de sens : Il aimait Luna. Qu'importe qu'elle soit une pokémon ou non. Et du côté de Luna… Celle-ci poussa un cri de timidité avant de venir placer ses deux mandibules sur la joue de Xano, y déversant son miel alors que le médaillon de platine éclatait en morceaux. Une poitrine généreuse, une tenue blanche moulante et une rayée de noir et de blanc. Les mandibules étaient remplacées par des lèvres posées sur la joue de Xano._

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Vas t'en vilain Keunotor, tu fais peur à Luna ! »

_La créature ne demanda pas son reste, les regardant longuement avant de s'éloigner. La jeune femme aux franges blanches avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Xano. Celui-ci fit un petit soupir, alors qu'elle murmurait en passant son doigt sur le torse du jeune homme :_

« Tu m'as encore sauvée… Le bisou de la princesse au prince ? »

_Elle releva son visage, venant l'embrasser sur la joue avant de rougir subitement. Quand à lui, il lui dit d'un ton légèrement amusé :_

« Quand même… Je comprends pourquoi la reine Teli n'ose pas te laisser sortir. Tu aimes visiter et voyager… mais ce que tu es peureuse ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

_Elle piquait une fausse colère, encore plus rouge qu'auparavant alors qu'elle tapait de ses petits poings contre le torse de Xano, ne le regardant plus. Il savait pertinemment que c'était l'un des nombreux moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire piquer un fard. Maintenant que les années avaient passées, ils étaient les seuls humains dans une gigantesque ruche. Dès qu'elle était devenue humaine, la Reine Teli avait annoncé qu'elle donnait sa main à Xano. Celui-ci avait accepté tout aussitôt et c'était à partir de là que son existence en tant que prince avait débutée. Enfin… Prince des Insectes. C'était un grade dont il était fier !_

« Nous sommes seuls… Xano. »

« Oui et… ? »

« Et bien… Peut-être que… Maintenant que nous sommes… grands… et que nous sommes mariés… Nous pourrions peut-être… faire la nuit de noces. »

« Mais il fait encore jour. »

_Il s'amusait encore à la titiller ! Déjà qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de mal à le dire ! Et lui… Il s'amusait avec ce genre de détails insignifiants ! Elle releva son visage, venant l'embrasser. Les deux corps tombèrent en avant, elle sur lui alors qu'ils se retrouvaient derrière un buisson. Lorsqu'elle aimait quelqu'un depuis dix années, c'était la suite logique non ? Quelques Apitrinis observèrent la situation pendant une minute avant de s'éloigner._

« Nous éviterons de répéter à la Reine ce que le couple royal vient de faire. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

_Et les autres prononcèrent les mêmes paroles, retournant à la ruche principale pour laisser les deux personnes entre elles. Visiblement, elles avaient des choses à se dire… et c'était plutôt en privé. Au moins… Ils communiaient avec la nature de cette façon et pour une première fois, c'était assez romantique en un sens de s'ébattre ainsi._

« Api ! Apitrini ! Apitrini ! »

« Veuillez accueillir le Roi Xano et la Reine Luna. »

_Oh ! Une transcription pokémon et une humaine. La Reine Teli avait abandonné son trône lorsque Luna et Xano eurent une trentaine d'années chacun et surtout… quatre enfants. Le premier avait huit ans, le second en avait sept, le troisième en avait cinq et enfin le quatrième en avait trois. Tous avaient la particularité d'avoir des cheveux blancs comme leurs parents. Maintenant qu'ils étaient Roi et Reine, le couple avait décidé de réunir de nombreuses personnes pour célébrer cet évènement et surtout faire que les nombreux insectes puissent vivre en harmonie avec les humains. Certains humains étaient réticents, d'autres expliquaient que les insectes étaient loin d'être forts alors pourquoi les utiliser au combat ?_

« Si vous voulez… Je vais vous faire une démonstration de ce que le Roi des Insectes peut faire ? Si cela ne dérange pas l'ancienne Reine Teli. »

« Apireine, Api. »

_La gigantesque Apireine rouge et noire s'inclina pour dire que dorénavant, c'était lui le roi. Elle appréciait même cette idée. Luna s'était relevée, un peu soucieuse de voir Xano qui allait se battre. Il avait quand même trente ans et les quelques humains dans la Ruche pensaient que c'était une simple fanfaronnade de la part d'un illuminé. L'un d'entre eux fit apparaître un magnifique Dracolosse, prenant la parole :_

« Et bien… Cher Roi des Insectes. Montrez nous donc la puissance des insectes. »

« Aucun problème pour ça. Ca va être très simple. »

_Il transforma ses deux mains en griffes noires, alors que les humains semblaient surpris. Il n'y avait aucune symbiose qui avait été faite ! Sans même laisser le temps de commencer le combat, l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs s'élança vers le Dracolosse, le frappant une fois au niveau du ventre, puis une fois dans le menton. Enfin, pour en terminer avec lui, il donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de l'imposant dragon, le faisant voler en arrière. La créature tenta de se relever… mais ce fut inutile. Plusieurs bourdonnements se firent entendre, toute la Ruche étant en liesse alors que les humains étaient stupéfaits :_

« Voilà donc la puissance des Insectes. Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture. »

« Xano ! Mon héros ! »

_Elle avait peut-être trente ans maintenant… Ce n'était pas pour ça que des choses changeaient. Qu'importe si elle était en public, la Reine Luna courue en direction de son Roi, lui sautant au cou avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il s'était peut-être donné en spectacle mais le message était bien passé : Les insectes n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Dorénavant, les Insectes allaient être respectés comme les autres pokémons. Le couple royal se serra tendrement devant les humains et les pokémons, retournant vers les trônes qui leur appartenaient. Main dans la main, ils allaient maintenant régner sur le monde des Insectes et faire que celui-ci se développe. Ainsi, les Insectes allaient devenir les égaux des autres Pokémons voir des humains ! Mais tout ça… Cela allait se faire ensemble._


	70. Chapitre 70 : SCA-DdT

**Chapitre 70 : Se connaître au-delà du temps**

« Où… Où suis-je ? »

_Elle ouvrait un œil… puis un autre… Sur le coup… Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle voyait avec ses deux yeux. Elle se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, observant les alentours. C'était un décor apocalyptique qui se tenait devant elle. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages qui tournoyaient, des éclairs s'abattant sur la scène tandis que des plaques de pierres étaient à différentes hauteurs comme si la terre se fissurait en plusieurs endroits. Mais où était-elle tombée ? Elle posa son regard sur les environs… puis sur elle-même._

« Mais je… Je… Je suis une Feunard ! »

_Comment était-ce possible ? Comment était-elle redevenue une Feunard ? Et son œil droit était en parfait état ! Elle voyait ! Mais il y avait un problème… Elle ne contrôlait pas son corps… comme si ce n'était pas le sien._

« JUPERUS ! Regardes ce que tu as fait ?! »

« Ce que j'ai fais ? Ne me rend pas coupable de TES actes. »

« Comment ça de mes actes ?! Il a disparu ! »

« Ton caractère d'enfant pourri gâté l'a mené à sa perte ! Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? »

« Pourrie gâtée ?! Moi ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui a un monde pour m'amuser ! »

« Et tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre ! »

_Ces voix… A qui appartenaient ces voix ? D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu… L'une d'entre elles appartenait à Juperus alors l'autre… D'après ses souvenirs, elle devait correspondre à Giradès. Les deux voix reprenaient alors qu'elle tentait de voir d'où elles provenaient._

« Il… Il est mort ?! Si il est mort… »

« Il ne peut pas mourir comme cela. Il nous a crée. Si nous, nous sommes immortelles alors il doit en être de même pour lui. »

« Si il est mort… Je te tuerais, je te ferais revivre, je te tuerais à nouveau et ça sera une boucle sans fin pour toi, Juperus ! »

« Arrête tes idioties, Giradès. Tout cela s'est fait car TU as décidé de venir te plaindre comme à ton habitude envers lui. Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! »

_Et bien… Les paroles de Juperus n'avaient rien à voir avec celle qu'elle connaissait actuellement. C'était à même de se demander si c'était réellement la même Juperus. Mais elle parlait d'une personne disparue… Une personne qui les avait crées ? De tête, elle ne voyait qu'un nom à mettre là-dessus : Le Dieu Originel ou Cradakos… ou un nom comme ça. Elle ferma ses deux yeux, une forte lumière émanant d'elle alors qu'elle se demandait où tout cela allait la mener. Elle n'en avait aucune idée._

« Qu'est-ce… Est-ce que ça va, noble créature ? »

_Qui venait de lui parler ? Cette voix… Elle la reconnaissait un peu. Elle était un peu différente… mais c'était celle de Xano ! Elle rouvrit ses yeux… voyant un fantôme habillé de noir…Ses habits semblaient enflammés tandis que ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux… étaient bleus. Il avait aussi un col rouge et il s'était approché d'elle. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler… mais ce ne fut pas ses paroles :_

« Je vais très bien et vous ? Mais qui êtes vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… J'ai mal au crâne. »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous faire du mal inutilement. »

« Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ? »

_Son nom ? Et bien, c'était très simple ! Comment DornRek ne pouvait-il pas connaître son nom ? Vraiment, des fois, il abusait. Son nom était :_

« Fanankard… Je crois que c'est mon nom. »

« Il est beau… D'avoir un nom. Cela donne une identité à une personne. Je n'ai plus d'identité, je ne sais… plus pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Il ne faut pas dire une telle chose. Nous allons vous trouver un nom. »

_Mais son nom, elle le connaissait ! Il s'appelait DornRek sous cette forme ! Et son véritable nom était Xano Likan ! Et elle… C'était quoi ça ? Fanankard ?! Elle ne s'était jamais appelée Fanankard, c'était quoi ce délire ?! Il ne fallait pas rêver ! Elle ne contrôlait plus ses paroles et elle marchait à quatre pattes à côté du fantôme, sa voix reprenant :_

« Que pensez vous d'Orinyan ? »

« Cela est… trop bizarre. Il sonne faux. Je suis désolé… de vous embêter avec ceci. »

« Cela ne fait rien, continuons à chercher. »

_Mais bordel ! Qu'on lui laisse parler, c'était quoi ce délire ?! Elle était capable de parler ! Elle connaissait son nom à ce fantôme alors pourquoi ?! Ils marchèrent pendant une heure dans le décor apocalyptique et elle remarqua que Juperus et Giradès ne parlaient plus. Pendant tout le trajet, elle donnait des noms différents pour finalement terminer sur :_

« Et DornRek ? Que pensez vous de DornRek ? »

« Je vous ai… Non… Je trouve qu'il est correct. Très correct. C'est… Merci. »

_Elle lui indiqua d'une patte au pelage doré que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'elle était heureuse de lui rendre service. C'était tout naturel pour elle de faire une telle chose. Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher pendant des journées, des années… des siècles._

_Enfin… Tout ce temps était passé et ils observaient la reconstruction de ce monde ensemble. Les terrains désertiques, les rivières asséchées, tout reprenait peu à peu vie devant leurs yeux. Ils restaient toujours l'un près de l'autre et la question sur l'identité réelle de DornRek était finalement dérisoire maintenant jusqu'au jour où… Une créature était apparue… Une créature gigantesque mesurant plusieurs mètres de hauteur…_

« Cette odeur… Je la connais… »

_C'était les seules paroles qu'elle avait prononcées en regardant DornRek et Farankard. Elle avait une paire d'ailes noires décharnées, trois paires de pattes, une longue queue mais aucune pattes avant pour prendre des choses. Elle observa Farankard de ses yeux rouges longuement avant de poser ses yeux sur DornRek._

_C'est… C'était quoi ça ?! Elle n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi grande de toute sa vie ! Mais ce regard… Elle le connaissait ! C'était celui de Giradès ! Elle se tenait devant elle… et DornRek ?! Mais elle ne tremblait pas… Même si elle n'avait pas envisagé une telle chose de toute son existence. _

« Tu viens avec moi… Dorénavant, je vais te garder pour moi. »

« Vous ne toucherez pas à DornRek. Vous pensez pouvoir enlever mon compagnon devant mes yeux et cela… sans explications ? »

« Compagnon ? Ton compagnon ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu es exactement mais… »

_Les trois paires de pattes se levèrent dans les airs, venant s'abattre sur la Feunard au pelage doré. Etrangement, elle n'avait aucune terreur dans ses gestes alors qu'elle esquivait les pattes de la créature. C'était quand même…bizarre. Si Giradès était Malar, elle devrait le craindre normalement… avoir peur mais ce n'était pas le cas._

« Veuillez la laissez tranquille, créature dont je ne connais pas le nom. »

« Mais c'est moi, Giradès. Tu… as tout oublié ? Comment… est-ce possible ? »

« Giradès ? Cela… ne me dit rien. »

« Qu'importe, ton existence sera collée à la mienne à partir de maintenant. C'est même mieux que prévu si tu n'as plus ta mémoire. »

_Une pluie de flammes alla s'abattre sur l'étrange créature aux ailes noires, celle-ci poussant un léger cri de douleur avant de se tourner vers Farankard. Elle en avait du courage… du courage inutile. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais elle allait mettre un terme à tout ça. Tout son corps s'était mis à disparaître complètement comme dans un brouillard avant de réapparaître derrière Farankard. Une patte alla l'écraser avec violence, la Feunard au pelage doré se mettant à hurler de douleur. Ca… Ca faisait mal ! Et pourtant… Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps ?! Elle vit le fantôme aux cheveux de feu blanc intimer à Giradès d'arrêter tout ça, de ne plus l'attaquer. En échange, il allait l'accompagner. La créature aux ailes noires retira son pied, montrant du regard qu'elle n'allait pas oublier Farankard de si tôt. Le fantôme poussa un léger soupir, la saluant avant de disparaître._

« Tu as son odeur… Est-ce tu vas bien ? »

_C'était maintenant une créature de plus de trois mètres de hauteur et marchant sur quatre pattes qui se tenait devant elle. Instinctivement, elle s'était mise en position de défense, grognant légèrement. Elle se rappelait cette première créature qui lui avait enlevé son compagnon, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait elle ?!_

« Je me nommes… Juperus. Je suis à la recherche… »

« Cela m'importe peu. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ou cette créature nommée Giradès. Je ne vis que pour retrouver un jour DornRek. »

« DornRek ? Qui est-ce ? Quel est ton nom ? »

_Elle lui parlait étrangement et en y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Juperus sous cette forme. Ainsi, la Déesse Supérieur était encore plus impressionnante sous cette forme de cheval à la crinière argenté, aux yeux verts et aux pupilles roses. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas donner son nom, encore une fois, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour le prononcer._

« Bienvenue dans mon monde Farankard. Je suis désolée que ce monde soit aussi désagrégé mais… Giradès s'est battue contre moi et il en résulte ce que tu vois. Bien que cela mettra du temps, ce monde reprend vie peu à peu. Les créatures vont revenir mais certaines d'entre elles sont déjà présentes. Pourtant… Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu. Est-ce que tu es un Atout ? L'une des créatures crées par Charkrowos ? »

« Nullement. Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Charkrowos. »

« Charkrowos… est celui qui a crée ce monde pour moi. Mais pas uniquement cela, il a crée ce monde, ses animaux, ses végétations, tout ce qui est ici est sa création… Pour l'instant, d'autres créatures viendront et seront issues de mon imagination. Il a aussi crée un domaine pour moi et ma sœur… Giradès. »

« Giradès ? Tu es donc la sœur de cette créature ? J'aimerais qu'elle ramène DornRek. »

« Je ne pense pas cela possible car ma sœur a décidé de sceller son domaine pour que personne ne puisse y accéder si elle ne le désire pas. Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. J'en suis fort attristée. J'ai néanmoins une demande à faire : Est-ce que tu es sûre de ne pas connaître Charkrowos ? Pourtant… »

« J'en suis sûre et certaine. Ce nom m'était inconnu avant que tu ne le prononces. »

_La créature au demi-anneau doré autour d'elle poussa un léger soupir désabusé. Pourquoi alors était-elle capable de sentir son odeur sur Farankard ? C'était bizarre toute cette situation. Elle ne rêvait pas quand même. Et au passage… C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle créature. Comment devait-elle l'appeler ? Elle voyait ses neuf queues dorées comme si elles pouvaient s'enflammer… Et pourquoi pas l'appeler ainsi ? Lentement, Juperus prit la parole en la regardant :_

« J'ai l'habitude de donner un nom aux créatures. Dorénavant, tu seras une Feunard. »

_Ses yeux s'ouvraient faiblement… Où était-elle ? Elle avait mal… Si mal… Elle souffrait intérieurement sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle poussa un petit glapissement… Mais c'était son cri lorsqu'elle était une Goupix ?! Et cette scène…C'était celle où Malar lui avait donné de nombreux coups de pied dans le ventre après lui avoir fait croire qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle. Pourquoi maintenant ?! Et pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?_

« Je vais me débarrasser de toi. Auparavant, je n'y arrivais pas mais maintenant… »

_Deux mains entouraient son cou de Goupix alors qu'elle voyait le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Ses deux yeux rouges étaient différents… comme sa voix. Dans ses souvenirs, elle ne s'était jamais rappelée cette scène… mais la voix était féminine ?!_

« Comment penses-tu pouvoir avoir ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir Farankard ?! »

« Gou… Goupix. »

_Elle respirait avec difficulté alors que les deux mains enserraient son cou avec de plus en plus de force. Elle… Elle allait mourir ?! Mais si c'était une scène de son passé, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle meure. Quelque chose s'était passée à ce moment ?! Et ce fut le cas. Alors qu'elle perdait peu à peu inconscience, une violente déflagration de flammes blanches entoura son corps de Goupix au pelage argenté. Malar poussa un cri, la voix de Giradès sortant de sa bouche sur un ton des plus énervés :_

« Encore ?! Encore une fois ! Mais cette fois-ci, je vais te malmener et t'en empêcher. Tu ne pourras jamais le revoir. Il doit rester avec moi, je vais lui apprendre tout ce qu'il doit apprendre à mes côtés. Ca ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. Dorénavant, tu détesteras les humains… Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Tu feras partie de mon plan. »

« Eloigne toi d'elle… »

« Char… Non ?! »

_Le sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à l'incompréhension. Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de savoir d'où provenait cette voix. Elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvée. Ce corps humain qu'elle utilisait pour préparer son plan… mais si il était aussi proche. Non… Cette Goupix… Elle savait pertinemment que c'était Farankard et qu'elle possédait… En y réfléchissant, est-ce que… Mais non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle savait qui l'était… Alors elle devait donc posséder…_

« Petite Goupix argentée… Je ne t'oublierais pas contrairement à toi. »

« Gou… Goupix ? Gou… Gou… »

« Tsss… De toute façon, d'ici quelques années, il sera de retour. »

_Le corps de Malar disparaissait dans le sol alors que celui de la Goupix argenté était avachi dans l'herbe. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?! Encore une fois, elle n'avait rien pu faire… mais maintenant… Elle savait qu'elle connaissait Giradès et Juperus bien avant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru… Farankard… Un flash blanc vint illuminer ces souvenirs._

« Hum… Il ne fallait pas en douter, Palars. »

« C'était plus un test qu'autre chose, Diarès. »

« Je le sais très bien puisque j'en suis à son origine, Palars. »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ?! Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs serrait les dents, préparant de nombreuses flammes et sphères autour de lui pour les abattre sur les deux hommes en face de lui. Un test ?! Quel test stupide ! Il allait s'occuper d'eux ! Ils… Ils avaient touchés à Tyrania ?! Un petit… glapissement se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna pour s'approcher de la femme aux longs cheveux dorés :_

« Hey… Tyrania… Tyrania… »

« Xa…no ? J'ai fais… un rêve étrange. »

« Tu as réussi à en sortir… Tu es très forte… Tu as su que tout ceci était faux… que toutes ces choses ne pouvaient pas exister réellement. »

« Non, DornRek. C'est différent dans son sac. J'ai un peu changé la donne avec elle. Disons plutôt… qu'inconsciemment, son corps s'est mis à réagir différemment. Il ne fallait pas en douter de la part de celle qui héberge l'âme de Charkrowos. »

_Différemment ? Inconsciemment ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ?! Elle n'avait pas imaginé un monde avec lui et uniquement lui ? Et l'âme de Charkrowos ? Il tenta de trouver une explication, serrant Tyrania contre lui. Elle lui raconta tout brièvement… Son nom… Le fait qu'elle le connaissait bien avant ce moment… Tout…_

« Farankard, c'est… C'est ton nom ? Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

« Ca ne fait rien… Rien du tout mais… les autres ? »

_Il entendait des gémissements de la part des trois autres femmes qui étaient ses Reines. Chacune ouvrait ses yeux, se redressant l'une après l'autre. Elles avaient réussi à combattre ce faux rêve ? Ou alors… C'était aussi différent pour elles ? Et Juperus dans tout ça ? Elle restait toujours couchée sur le sol, sans bouger, les mains sur le ventre._

« Juperus… doit lutter contre sa propre histoire. Elle sait très bien dans quoi elle est tombée… et c'est cela qui l'empêche de se réveiller actuellement. Mais maintenant que Farankard est de retour, nous allons pouvoir passer à une nouvelle phase. »

_Une nouvelle phase ? Où voulaient-ils en venir ? Xano avait relevé Tyrania ou plutôt… Farankard. Il ne se rappelait vraiment pas de tout ça. C'était sa Tyrania… non ? Il observa les trois autres femmes, leur demandant si tout allait bien. Les trois femmes détournèrent le regard, Luna se mettant à rougir. Elles répondirent que tout était bon… mais qu'elles ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant, à part Juperus, ils étaient tous prêts à combattre Diarès et Palars… si ils le pouvaient._


	71. Chapitre 71 : UVaTL'E

**Chapitre 71 : Un voyage à travers l'espace**

« Farankard ? Qui est Farankard ? »

_Tyrania leva la main pour répondre à la question de Luna. Les trois femmes la regardèrent avec étonnement… Elle aussi avait un autre nom au final ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial ?_

« Maintenant que vous êtes revenues de ce petit séjour paisible… »

« Comment ça paisible ? Comment êtes vous au courant ? »

« Diarès ? Tu veux bien leur répondre ? »

« Comme tu le désires Palars. »

_L'homme aux cheveux bleus et à la veste de même couleur fit quelques pas devant son frère, observant de ses yeux rouges et blancs les quatre femmes et Xano. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il prit d'une voix neutre :_

« C'est ainsi que je combat mes adversaires. Je leur fais voir une réalité toute autre que celles qu'ils ont vécue. Généralement, il y a toujours un petit moment dans la vie d'un humain ou d'un pokémon où il y a quelque chose qui cloche et qui ne lui permet pas de savourer pleinement sa vie. Ainsi, avec mes pouvoirs, je modélise ses désirs les plus secrets. Dans le cas de Nelya, c'était le désir d'enfanter. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne répondit pas, ne faisant que détourner le regard sans rougir. Même Xano et Tyrania semblaient surpris par cette nouvelle. Le désir d'enfanter ? Elle voulait avoir un enfant ? Mais attend un peu… Xano s'écria :_

« C'est malsain de lire les rêves enfouies des personnes ! »

« Tu l'as bien fait avec Ryusuke et Clemona. »

« C'était pour voir… si ils allaient en sortir. »

« Dans mon cas, j'étais certain qu'elles y arriveraient. Maintenant que chacune a eu sa part de bonheur et qu'elles se sont imaginées un monde parfait, nous allons pouvoir passer… »

« Un monde parfait ?! Sa part du bonheur ?! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! »

_Tyrania cria de toutes ses forces en direction de Diarès, s'approchant de lui en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main droite. Elle reprit sur un ton énervé :_

« Je crois pas être sur la liste que tu décris, Cavalier à la noix ! Pour ma part, c'était plutôt un décor apocalyptique ! J'ai vues Juperus et Giradès ! »

« Mais aussi DornRek… Il est normal que chez toi, cela n'ait pas marché. Tu es l'âme de Charkrowos. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui… Tu es la première Feunard qui existe sur cette planète... Pourquoi crois-tu que les Feunards soient aussi puissants et considérés comme des Dieux ? A force de vivre avec l'âme du Dieu Originel en toi et de renaître à chaque fois, tu es devenue ainsi. Néanmoins… Le Dieu Originel pleure son âme… Farankard. »

« Et dire que je pensais que Tyrania ou alors Exterminator convenaient à elle… »

_Tyrania se mit subitement à rougir, se retournant vers Xano pour lui donner un petit coup de poing dans la joue. A part lui, personne ne connaissait son ancien prénom. Purée ! Mais quel imbécile quand il s'y mettait ! Diarès et Palars haussèrent un sourcil, Palars reprenant à la suite de son frère avec la même voix neutre :_

« Qu'importe les noms donnés, la seule chose qui soit importance est ce que l'on est. »

« Non mais… Farankard est un joli nom. Enfin… Je crois. »

« Te fous pas de moi ! Ca fait six ans que je me traîne le nom de Tyrania avec toi ! Et encore plus quand je suis née ! »

« Mais si tu es réellement Farankard… »

« TYRANIA ! Je t'appelle pas DornRek alors ne m'appelle pas Farankard ! »

_Purée, elle se mettait rapidement en colère hein ?! Il valait mieux éviter de la provoquer ou de l'énerver pour le moment. Elle se remise en position, gardant sa boule de feu dans sa main avant de la projeter en direction de Diarès. Celui-ci fit un petit clignement de l'œil et la boule de feu fut subitement ralentie avant de le toucher. Il fit un pas de côté, la boule de feu continuant son chemin en reprenant sa vitesse initiale. Diarès soupira :_

« Dire que Farankard était quelqu'un de bien plus calme… »

« JE NE SUIS PAS FARANKARD ! »

« Tu ne voulais pas être différente ? Chacune avait un petit quelque chose qui la rendait spéciale… Mais toi, tu n'avais rien de spécial. Maintenant, c'est le cas. »

« Co…Comment tu sais ça toi ?! »

« Je suis le Temps. Tout ce qui se déroule : Passé, Présent, Futur. Tout est entre mes mains. Je sais donc ce qui se passe, ce qui se lit ce qui se voit, ce qui se dit. »

_Il marquait un point mais… Elle n'allait pas le laisser en raconter plus que prévu ! Elle poussa un hurlement, faisant apparaître ses neuf queues de Feunard avant de se mettre à cracher un puissant souffle de feu en direction de Diarès. Celui-ci n'allait avoir aucun moyen de l'éviter cette fois ! Néanmoins, Palars ne semblait pas de cet avis et il se positionna devant son frère. Il murmura d'une voix lente :_

« Je suis l'Espace. Celui qui permet les Dimensions. »

_Les flammes furent subitement aspirées dans un trou dimensionnel qui était apparu devant Palars, celui-ci ne semblant avoir aucun mal à accomplir une telle chose. Un second trou dimensionnel apparu devant Tyrania, ses flammes lui revenant en pleine face._

« Keuf… KEUF… »

« Ces flammes ne te feront aucun mal… sauf à ton ego. »

« TOI… TOI…. JE VAIS T'ECRASER ! »

« Est-ce une bonne idée de la laisser se battre seule ? »

_Luna désigna Tyrania du doigt tout en s'adressant à Xano. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en leur demandant de reculer et de surveiller Juperus. Les trois femmes acquiescèrent, s'approchant de la déesse aux cheveux argentés. Celle-ci était toujours couchée au sol. Alors que Tyrania s'était mise à bondir en direction de Palars, elle fut subitement tirée en arrière par Xano. Il soupira avant de dire :_

« Toujours aussi excitée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lâche moi idiot ! Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne me brûle pas impunément ! »

« Diarès… Palars… Vous êtes nos ennemis ? »

« C'est exact. Ce n'est pas comme avec tes précédents combats. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance ou à croire que nous sommes manipulés par Giradès. »

« Pouvez vous quand même m'expliquer pourquoi vous appelez Tyrania, Farankard ? Je ne pense pas me rappeler d'elle et pourtant… »

« Elle te connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Vous avez voyagé pendant des siècles ensembles… après que le Dieu Originel fut porté disparu. »

« Vraiment… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la connaîtrais. »

« Giradès a simplement manipulé tes souvenirs lorsqu'elle t'a récupéré. »

_Giradès ? Manipulé ses souvenirs ? Encore une fois… Elle avait fait quelque chose sur lui sans qu'il le sache ?! Mais mais… Elle commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur le système ! Tyrania tenta de quitter la poigne de Xano mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'accord pour que ça soit le cas. Si il la lâchait, il était sûr qu'elle allait faire encore des bêtises. Ce fut Palars qui répondait à toutes ses phrases._

« Donc Tyrania est Farankard. Farankard est l'âme de Charkrowos. »

« C'est ainsi, DornRek. Simplement, Farankard est enfouie en elle. Elle est un peu comme ton âme. Tu peux utiliser tes anciens pouvoirs… et elle pourrait faire de même si elle y arrivait. »

« Xano… Tu comptes me garder pendant combien de temps ?! »

« Vraiment… Vraiment… Nous allons donc devoir vous combattre. »

« C'est exactement cela. Veux-tu nous combattre maintenant ? »

_Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il relâcha Tyrania, celle-ci poussant un petit glapissement de colère en regardant Palars et Diarès. Il jeta un regard sur les trois femmes qui surveillaient Juperus. Il allait avoir besoin d'elles pour ce combat mais… si il laissait seule Juperus alors… Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit à l'abri. Il ne pouvait pas…_

« Nous ne l'attaquerons pas. Nous te le promettons. »

« Nous ne lui ferons rien de mal. Juperus ne mériterait pas de mourir ainsi. »

« Pas dans cet état. Si elle doit mourir, c'est au terme d'un combat. »

_Ainsi… Ils avaient déjà prévus de la tuer mais pas d'une manière traîtresse. Au moins, ils avaient de l'honneur. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur Juperus et les trois autres femmes, reprenant la parole en leur disant :_

« Nelya… Luna… Et Shala. Vous pouvez venir m'aider ? »

« J'arrive dès maintenant. »

« Aucun problème, Xano ! Je suis toujours là pour toi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te refuserais pas ça. »

_Nelya fut la première à se mette à côté de lui et il la regarda pendant quelques secondes. D'abord son visage… puis son ventre. Quelques souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Les souvenirs de la première fois avec elle. Il se rappelait ce dont elle était capable. Soudainement, un message télépathique lui arriva dans la mémoire :_

« Tu es troublé, Xano. Je sens ton cœur battre plus rapidement. »

« Je… Tu devrais arrêter de lire mon cœur. Ca ne se fait pas. Je réfléchissais à quel… »

« A ce que Diarès a dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… C'est bête… Mais je me disais … Que… Est-ce que tu veux vraiment… »

« C'est le cas, Xano. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le révèlerait ainsi mais ce qui est fait est fait. »

« Pardon… de t'avoir forcé à venir avec moi. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas alors que la discussion mentale s'arrêtait. Maintenant… Il était gêné… et à sa grande surprise la discussion reprit après dix secondes, Nelya lui disant :_

« Cela ne fait rien, Xano. Je n'ai pas à regretter ce que j'ai accompli. Après tout ceci, je retournerais vers mon clan et je ferais tout pour … »

« J'aimerais tellement me couper en quatre pour chacune d'entre vous. »

« Tu nous considères comme tes sœurs ou tes filles. Ce mal m'est inconnu. »

_Elle venait de mettre un terme à ce qu'il allait dire. Autant qu'il ne continue pas sur ce chemin glissant, il allait souffrir et faire souffrir ainsi. Luna et Shala arrivèrent à ses côtés, Tyrania restant devant le groupe, transformant ses deux mains en griffes :_

« Puisque vous parlez d'Espace et de Temps les gugusses… Je vais vous dire quelque chose à tous les deux ! Vous voulez l'entendre ? »

« Je le veux bien. Qu'est-ce que Farankard a à nous dire ? »

« Je ne le sais pas mais ça semble assez important. »

« Moi aussi je suis gérer l'Espace et le Temps ! »

_Elle disait ça avec une grande fierté comme si elle y croyait vraiment. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle alors qu'elle émettait un sourire ravi devant Diarès et Palars. Dominer l'Espace et le Temps ? Elle ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que…_

« Palars. L'Espace, tout n'est qu'une question de direction à suivre ou alors d'endroit n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela veut signifier l'Espace non ? »

« C'est correct… Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Diarès. Le Temps, cela peut-être une durée, un instant ou quelque chose qui se déroule au moment même. Je ne me trompe pas ? »

« C'est exact… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tyrania… S'il te plaît… »

_Xano se doutait de quelque chose mais elle fit un petit geste de la main pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Elle gardait son sourire aux lèvres, reprenant la parole :_

« Alors vous voyez… Toute cette histoire de Farankard, du fait que je connaisse DornRek et autre… J'en ai par-dessus la tête de tout ça. Alors je vais vous montrer comment je sais utiliser l'Espace et le Temps. D'ici quelques instants, mon pied va se lever pour venir directement se loger dans votre cul et vous montrer à quel point vous me faites chier. »

_Xano se donna une violente claque sur le front avant de mettre son autre main sur la bouche de Tyrania et de la faire reculer. Non, elle en avait trop dit ! Qu'elle était stupide des fois cette femme ! Vraiment trop stupide. Palars et Diarès restaient muets et immobiles comme si ils tentaient de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'Espace : Le pied dans l'arrière-train. Le Temps : D'ici quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à tout ceci mais cela était largement suffisant._

« Je vois… Tu utilises nos appellations pour nous insulter de la sorte. C'est assez ingénieux mais il fallait trouver ceci, n'est-ce pas Palars ? »

« Il est vrai Diarès. Je crois que maintenant, c'est à notre tour de lui montrer que nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter. Je les emporte. »

_Les emporter ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?! Tyrania fit soudainement moins la fière, son corps disparaissant des yeux de Xano et du reste du groupe. D'autres cris se firent entendre, les Reines disparaissant les unes après les autres alors que Diarès murmura en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs :_

« Dorénavant, nous allons voir si l'élève a dépassé les maîtres. Tes Reines et toi. »

« Nous allons voir si tu es capable de nous combattre à travers l'Espace. »

« Si malgré les siècles qui se sont écoulés… Tu peux nous affronter dans différents Âges. »

« A quoi vous jouez… maîtres ? »

« Nous ne jouons pas. Tu es trop faible, tu meurs. Tu es trop faible, elles meurent. Juperus ne se réveillera pas avant quelques minutes. »

« Nous allons l'emporter avec nous. »

« Et toi de même. Prépare toi à nous affronter comme tu ne l'auras jamais fait. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là ?! Une forte lumière l'aveugla et il sentait que son corps disparaissait peu à peu. Des cris se firent entendre, puis des explosions et de nombreux objets qui tombaient au sol. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Il ouvrit ses deux yeux… pour voir des personnes qui couraient dans tous les sens ?! Jusque là… Rien de bien étonnant sauf qu'ils étaient tous habillés comme des paysans. Des énormes boulets de pierre étaient projetés comme un immense château, des pokémons volants dans les cieux avec ces rochers en main. C'était eux les responsables de cette histoire ?!_

« Xa… Xano ? Pourquoi tu portes… une armure ? »

_Cette voix ? C'était Luna qui venait de parler ? Et une armure ? Il se retourna, s'écroulant au sol en gémissant de douleur. Il portait une armure blanche sur le corps. C'était quoi ce délire ?! Et Luna ? Il rougit subitement… en la voyant dans une robe blanche de princesse ?! Il se redressa avec son aide alors qu'elle lui demandait où ils étaient. Il entendit plusieurs cris et il remarqua… que Tyrania et les autres avançaient vers lui. Le décor était celui d'une guerre… Des humains couraient partout… Des pokémons aussi… Sauf qu'ils s'entretuaient et qu'ils ne remarquaient pas le groupe de cinq personnes. Tyrania était vêtue comme une prêtresse avec sa robe rouge et bleue tandis que Nelya portait un petit chapeau bleu de magicien avec sa tenue. Du côté de Shala, celle-ci avait une tenue en cuir clouté qui moulait ses formes assez généreuses, deux épées courtes attachées au niveau de la ceinture. Elle semblait autant surprise que les autres mais lorsqu'elle vit Xano, elle murmura :_

« DornRek… Cet endroit me dit quelque chose. »

« Je crois que… Je vois mais… Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais nous sommes… Pendant la Grande Guerre. »

« C'est exact. C'est là que Diarès et moi-même avons décidés de vous emmener. »


	72. Chapitre 72 : Ni humain, ni pokémon

**Chapitre 72 : Ni humain, ni pokémon**

_Cette voix… C'était Palars qui venait de s'exprimer ? Il était où ? Et son frère aussi ? Il n'arrivait pas à les voir. Il tournait sur lui-même, les femmes faisant de même. Ce ne fut pas long à trouver les deux hommes. Diarès tenait Juperus évanouie dans ses bras alors que Palars se présentait devant le groupe : Un humain le traversa comme si il n'était qu'un fantôme, poursuivi par un Colossinge._

« C'est ici que nous avons décidé de vous combattre. »

« C'est un choix plutôt particulier. »

« Chaque être dans ce monde a participer d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette Grande Guerre même si ce n'est que d'un simple geste. »

« Je le sais très bien… Je n'avais fait que mon rôle de surveillant. »

« Dans le cas de Shala, c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle détourna le regard, préférant ne pas en parler. Elle se rappelait d'un moment qui ne lui plaisait guère. Palars ne continua pas sur le sujet, reprenant :_

« Vous ne pourrez pas quitter cet endroit tant que nous serons encore vivants. Voilà la véritable utilisation de nos pouvoirs assemblés, DornRek. »

« Créer une propre dimension liée à un temps passé… et lui donner vie. »

« Si tout était aussi simple que prévu… Nous vous attendrons au sommet du Mont Monarque. Ne vous préoccupez pas vraiment de cette guerre. »

_Des violentes flammes furent projetées sur les deux Cavaliers et le groupe de Xano, les femmes se protégeant instinctivement à part Shala et le jeune homme. Ils étaient habitués à une telle chose au final… Diarès poussa un léger soupir, passant une main dans les cheveux argentés de Juperus, murmurant :_

« Vous devriez faire attention néanmoins. Ici… Si vous utilisez vos pouvoirs, vous ne serez pas véritablement considérés comme des êtres humains. »

« Mais nous sommes des pokémons à la base ! »

« Raison de plus… Avez-vous en l'apparence ? »

_Diarès marquait un point : C'était évident. Il ferma ses yeux rouges, se retournant pour commencer à s'en aller. Volant lentement, il ne jeta pas un seul regard à Xano et à son groupe tandis que Palars terminait :_

« Faites donc attention au moindre de vos gestes. Vous ne pourrez pas esquisser un mouvement sans que cela soit suspect. DornRek, Shala, vous savez ce qui se passe en ces lieux. Vous pouvez donc expliquer au reste du groupe comment tout s'est déroulé, n'est-ce pas ? Les sauveurs ne sont pas encore nés de toute façon. Bonne chance. »

_Bonne chance ? Une faille se produisit sous les pieds de Palars, le faisant disparaître alors qu'une forte lumière aveugla le groupe de Xano. Alors qu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, la première chose qu'ils entendirent fut :_

« ENFUYEZ VOUS ! Les Dracaufeus arrivent vers nous ! »

_Xano se positionna devant le reste du groupe, du moins, essaya avec son armure blanche. A son grand désarroi, il tomba au sol une nouvelle fois, n'ayant pas l'habitude des poids trop lourds sur son corps. Tyrania et le reste du groupe s'approchèrent de lui pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'un homme qui avait tout d'un paysan posa une main sur Nelya :_

« Dépêchez vous ! Ils arriveront d'une minute à l'autre ! Moi, je me barre ! »

_Et ce fut le cas, il était déjà à plusieurs mètres au loin alors que Nelya le regardait s'éloigner sans rien dire. Xano grogna à cause de son armure, se disant qu'elle était vraiment trop embêtante pour lui. Vraiment… Pourquoi avait-il une telle chose ?! Il retira la majeure partie de son armure, ne gardant que les brassards, les genouillères et les gants ainsi que le casque. Avec l'absence d'armure sur le torse, aux pieds et sur les épaules, il venait bien de perdre plusieurs kilogrammes. Luna semblait ravie par sa tenue :_

« C'est plutôt joli comme tissu je trouve. Et puis… J'aimais bien ton armure, Xano. Ca te donnait un air chevaleresque. Là aussi, ça te… »

« Luna, est-ce que nous pouvons parler après ? Faran… Tyrania et les autres, suivez moi. Nous allons trouver un coin pour nous mettre à l'abri. »

_C'était une chose plus aisée à dire qu'à faire. Derrière et autour d'eux, de nombreux humains continuaient de s'enfuir alors que des créatures ailées se faisaient voir dans le ciel : Les Dracaufeus. Rien que ça, ça promettait une bonne bataille mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux ne pas trop en faire. Il prit la main de Luna et celle de Tyrania, se mettant à courir alors que Shala et Nelya suivaient le jeune homme :_

« Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos pouvoirs pour nous envoler. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Les abris, c'est par ici ! »

_Plusieurs hommes les prirent par les bras, les tirant en arrière avec eux alors que chacun tentait de rester groupé avec les autres. Et merde ! Lui qui voulait éviter de trop se montrer, c'était râpé pour l'instant ! Ils se retrouvèrent dans une baraque faite entièrement de métal et entouré par de nombreux rochers que ça soit sur les côtés ou alors au-dessus. Il y avait bien une centaine de personnes discutant entre elles, certaines ayant des armes comme des épées, des arcs ou des lances. Les cinq membres s'étaient réunis entre eux, Xano évitant de trop regarder Luna à cause de sa tenue de princesse qui montrait un peu trop de son décolleté. Shala s'était assise à côté de lui alors qu'il murmurait pour ne se fait entendre qu'elles :_

« Bon… Là… Les enfants, on a un problème. Comme mes maîtres l'ont dit… Nous sommes en plein dans la Grande Guerre. »

« D'après ce que je vois… Si les Dracaufeus y participent, cela veut dire que nous sommes au beau milieu de la partie la plus sanglante. »

« Celle où les Dragons sont venus rejoindre les humains et les pokémons, chacun de leurs côtés. Ca ne va pas nous aider à résoudre nos problèmes. »

« Surtout l'endroit où Diarès et Palars nous ont donné rendez-vous. »

« Comme par hasard… C'est l'endroit où la majorité des espèces de Dragons ont décidé de vivre. Ils avaient tout prévu. »

« Mais Xano… Est-ce que Diarès et Palars sont nos ennemis ? »

_Luna avait demandé ça d'un air innocent alors que Shala et Xano la regardèrent longuement comme pour réfléchir à la situation. Tyrania avait toujours son air blasé dans le regard tandis que Nelya écoutait attentivement Xano. Depuis que Diarès et Palars avaient parlé de son rêve, elle semblait bien plus sérieuse que d'habitude, chose difficile à la base._

« Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, Luna. J'aimerais dire que non mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous parlons de deux êtres qui doivent être nés quelques temps après Juperus et Giradès. Si c'était vraiment aussi simple que ça, nous pourrions discuter. »

« Mais ça ne l'est pas et ils ont Juperus avec eux. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques de ne pas vouloir les combattre, n'est-ce pas, Xano ? »

_Shala s'était tournée vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, celui-ci passant une main dans ces derniers comme si il savait pertinemment de quoi elle voulait parler. L'histoire avec Gigana et les autres Rois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il s'en voulait encore… C'était bien plus difficile qu'une simple volonté ou non. Tyrania poussa un glapissement, une bonne dizaine de têtes se tournant vers elle._

« Qu'est-ce qui… »

« J'ai cru entendre un Goupix ou un Feunard. Si il y a ces créatures… »

_Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et Xano avait déjà mis une main gantée sur la bouche de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Il ne l'avait pas encore regardé mais HEUREUSEMENT pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas ses neuf queues dorées et ses oreilles de Feunard qui étaient présentes sinon… Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Il déposa la tête de Tyrania sur ses genoux avant de murmurer :_

« Calme toi, toi. Evite de trop en faire et surtout de laisser apparaître tu sais quoi… »

« Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, c'est pas de ma faute. »

« Oui et bien, les autres sont quand même plus préoccupées par la situation que toi. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir, caressant les cheveux de Tyrania alors qu'il reprenait la discussion avec Shala, Luna et Nelya. Ils devaient se rendre vers le Mont Monarque et dans le fond, ce n'était pas si loin que ça en y réfléchissant. Si les Dracaufeu étaient présents, cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient être seulement à une bonne centaine de kilomètres grand maximum du mont Monarque. Tyrania était aux anges, se laissant caresser par Xano alors qu'une queue apparaissait._

« Tyrania…. Ty… ra… nia… »

« Hummm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ta… queue… Ta… queue. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle ? Elle ne fait rien de mal. »

« Fais… la… disparaître… tout… de… suite. »

_Pffff ! Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd. Elle emmerdait royalement tous les humains présents en ce lieu ! Elle en avait vraiment marre de tout ça. ROYALEMENT MARRE ! Elle fit disparaître sa queue néanmoins, quémandant de nouvelles caresses alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix un peu plus irritée :_

« Bon… Nous partirons d'ici une heure ou deux. »

« Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose, Xano ? »

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour le temps que cela mettra, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je pense que Diarès a modifié le cours du temps pour qu'il soit arrêté hors de cette dimension. Si nous battons Diarès et Palars, je pense que lorsque nous reviendrons, cela fera comme si nous n'étions jamais partis du château de Giradès. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. Cela me semble assez risquée comme situation. »

« Comme la majorité de nos aventures depuis le tout début. »

_Il marquait un point, il fallait avouer que tout était très dangereux avec lui. Bon… Ils avaient une bonne heure avant de tenter de repartir. Si ils partaient maintenant, il y avait de fortes chances que personne ne les laisse sortir. Alors que dans une heure… Tout le monde autour d'eux serait plus reposé et donc plus calme._

« Reposons nous. Même si nous ne nous sommes pas réellement battus aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il vaut mieux quand même s'endormir quelques temps. »

« C'est comme tu le désires. »

_Les trois filles s'installèrent à côté de Xano, Shala se poussant un peu pour laisser Luna se reposer contre l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. La femme aux cheveux bleus s'installa de l'autre côté de Xano tandis que Tyrania ne répondait déjà plus. Seule Nelya s'était un peu éloignée. Chacun ferma ses yeux après l'autre, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs passant justement une main dans ceux de Tyrania. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à ce qu'ils voulaient accomplir._

« Bonne nuit les filles. »

_Elles murmurèrent chacune la même chose, s'apaisant au fil des minutes. Tout s'était déroulé… comme ça, comme si il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire à côté. Il releva un peu le corps de Tyrania, la jeune femme se laissant faire. Au final, elle se retrouva assise sur lui, collant sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il lui passait une main dans le dos._

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Les Charkos attaquent ! »

_Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux, réceptionnant le corps de Tyrania pour éviter comme la dernière fois. Il avait appris de ses erreurs cette fois-ci. Une attaque ?! Où ça ?! Les femmes se réveillèrent à leurs tours alors que les personnes dans la baraque couraient dans tous les sens. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre :_

« Mettez vous tous à l'abri ! SORTEZ D'ICI ! »

« Et merde ! L'armée ! Qu'est-ce que l'armée attend ?! »

« On ne va pas pouvoir les contenir avec leurs crânes ! »

« MERDE ! Que tout le monde se réunisse ! Tous ceux qui sont armés viennent avec moi ! »

_Un homme en armure de plaques avait pris la parole, une longue épée tenue dans ses deux mains. Cela devait être certainement un capitaine ou quelqu'un d'important dans l'armée. Plusieurs personnes, une quinzaine, allèrent le rejoindre. Il ouvrit la porte, sortant à l'extérieur en étant accompagné par son petit groupe._

« Bien dormie moi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? »

« Tyrania… On va partir alors redresse toi un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là. Je veux rester… »

_Pfff ! Qu'elle était lourde quand elle s'y mettait. Il lui murmura quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille, la faisant se redresser aussitôt alors qu'elle s'écriait :_

« Si tu fais ça, je t'égorge ! »

« Et bien voilà. Tu es tout de suite bien plus réveillée. Partons. »

_Il se releva complètement, Tyrania poussant un grognement alors que les autres femmes ne se soucièrent pas plus de cela des paroles de Xano. Elles n'avaient pas entendu et ce n'était pas leur problème à la base. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie mais des personnes lui bloquèrent la route, prenant la parole :_

« Que… Que comptez vous faire ?! Nous subissons une attaque ! »

« Je vais simplement aider les autres, ce n'est pas difficile. »

« Alors les femmes doivent rester ici. »

« Elles savent se battre et elles ont des armes. »

« NON NON ET NON ! NOUS NE POUVONS… »

« MAIS TA GUEULE BORDEL ! »

_Le poing droit de Tyrania alla frapper l'homme qui bloquait l'issue, l'envoyant valdinguer en faisant tomber deux autres personnes. Xano soupira longuement, disant à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait s'abstenir de faire une telle chose. Elle lui rétorqua que c'était ça ou perdre encore plus de temps à dialoguer. Elle sortie la première, suivie par Xano et les autres Reines alors que les personnes restaient interloquées par la situation, voir effrayées._

« Quand même… Tu n'y as pas été de main morte. Même si ce n'est pas réellement chez nous et que je ne pense pas que nous modifions le passé, tu pourrais… »

« T'as peur des femmes fortes ? C'est comme ça que je devrais te contrôler. »

« Tu m'en veux encore pour ce que je t'ai dis ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ?! »

_Pfffff ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Enfin… Pour elle, ça l'était et pour lui… Disons que ça avait changé un peu depuis cet instant. Mais surtout… Il n'aurait peut-être pas du parler de cela d'une façon aussi volage. Il s'en voulait maintenant._

« Je m'excuse, Tyrania… Je n'étais pas sérieux… »

« C'est des choses qui ne se disent pas ! »

« Si vous avez fini de faire votre dispute de couple, on a un petit problème. »

_Shala désigna le nuage de poussière qui se profilait à l'horizon. Xano fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir ses yeux avec étonnement… C'était une troupe de Charkos ?! Et elle fonçait droit sur eux ?! Ils n'avaient fait qu'une centaine de mètres au grand maximum !_

« HIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« Qu'est-ce… Luna ?! »

_Il s'était rapidement tourné vers elle pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle désigna quelque chose dans le ciel avant qu'un corps disloqué ne tombe à côté, la faisant hurler. Elle sauta dans les bras de Xano en sanglotant. C'était… l'homme dans son armure de plaques… Sauf que celle-ci avait éclatée en morceaux et surtout les bras et les jambes émettaient des angles bien… différents de ceux d'un homme normal. Il était déjà mort, son corps ensanglanté._

« Que faisons nous, Xano ? »

_Ce n'était pas difficile ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils pouvaient peut-être éviter le combat, ce n'était pas pour lui plaire néanmoins. Il préférait quand même s'occuper des Charkos et ainsi aider les personnes dans la baraque… même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants._


	73. Chapitre 73 : Aucun camp

**Chapitre 73 : Aucun camp**

« Bon… Préparez vous. On va les contenir… et surtout … EVITEZ de vous prendre leurs têtes ou alors… Vous vous ne vous relèverez pas de si tôt. »

« Dis… Imbécile ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Pour une faiblarde ?! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça Tyrania, simplement… Les Charkos sont réputés pour être des créatures vraiment très fortes et destructrices. »

« Et bien je vais te montrer qui est le plus destructeur ! »

_Elle s'était éloignée en courant, Xano criant son nom. Elle allait faire une bêtise, il en était sûr. La troupe de Charkos, ces monstres bipèdes aux têtes recouvertes de pics couraient en leurs directions alors que Xano parlait aux trois autres Reines :_

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre. On doit aller l'aider avant qu'il… »

« Xano… Tu te soucies beaucoup trop de nous. »

« Comment ça, Nelya ? »

« Nous avons la puissance de deux Atouts en nous, nous avons défiées des créatures bien plus fortes que de simples pokémons. Tu es beaucoup trop protecteur envers nous. »

« Mais… C'est normal ! Je m'inquiète ! »

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour les Charkos. »

_Comment ça ? Des hurlements stridents se firent entendre, comme des cris de bêtes agonisantes alors qu'un halo de flammes se faisait voir à deux cent mètres. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là-bas ?! Il s'était mis à courir en direction des flammes, se disant que ça devait être Tyrania obligatoire ! Et ce fut le cas ! Sauf que… Ce n'était pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait. Des cadavres… entassés les uns sur les autres, certains calcinés… Les Charkos n'avaient pas fait le poids face à la puissance de la jeune femme._

« Trop simple… Beaucoup trop simple… »

« Ca… Ca va, Tyrania ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de l'être, imbécile ?! »

« Non, c'est bon… Je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. »

_Mais quand même… Quelle violence. Les autres Reines arrivèrent à la suite de Xano, celui-ci restant étonné devant le spectacle du champ dévasté par l'attaque de Tyrania. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, c'était même pire que ça : Il ne restait plus rien de ses adversaires, ils étaient difficiles reconnaissables et il eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Une telle puissance… utilisée contre des créatures aussi faibles. Il se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir une arme de ce genre entre les mains. Tyrania posa son œil violet sur lui, s'approchant :_

« T'as un souci ? T'as pas l'air bien. »

« Non… Non… C'est rien. »

« Nelya, vous pouvez avancer avec Shala et Luna ? Shala sait où il faut se rendre, Xano aussi. On se retrouvera d'ici quelques minutes. J'ai à parler avec lui. »

« Comme tu le désires. »

_Nelya indiqua à Shala de passer devant elle alors que Luna regardait une dernière fois Xano et Tyrania. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quel était encore le problème avec elle mais il se protégeait instinctivement en plaçant une main devant son visage. Elle attendait une bonne minute que le trio s'éloigne avant de croiser ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine :_

« C'est bon. Tu me gonfles. »

« Comment ça ? Cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu semblais dégoûté par les cadavres autour de moi ! D'abord tu t'inquiètes à mon sujet, ensuite tu es répugné… C'est quoi ton souci ?! »

« Rien du tout. Je pensais juste que si on avait autant de puissance… On pouvait la modérer. Du genre… ne pas l'utiliser à outrance si c'est inutile. »

« Tu voulais que je fasses quoi ?! Que je me laisse blesser pour que ça soit plus réaliste ?! »

« Non mais voilà quoi… »

_Elle lui donna un violent coup de tête, le faisant tomber au sol avant de poser son pied sur son ventre. Elle le regardait avec fureur, reprenant la parole sur un ton énervé :_

« Voilà quoi quoi ?! Tu me gonfles sérieusement Xano. A chaque fois, on est obligés de se battre et de se disputer pour battre les choses au clair ! C'est quoi ton souci maintenant ?! Tu veux protéger la nature, les petits oiseaux et éviter de tuer quelqu'un ?! »

« Non… En fait… Si… Enfin… Un déchaînement de puissance est inutile non ? »

« On a la puissance ! Nous ne sommes plus des pokémons, ni même des humains normaux ! Encore plus toi et moi ! Nous sommes différents des autres ! Met toi ça dans le crâne d'accord ?! Tu n'es pas plus humain que moi ! Après tout ça, Luna et Nelya redeviendront de simples… humaines on va dire. Pour le cas de Shala, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle deviendra mais elle est comme nous deux ! »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« J'en ai marre de me soucier de toi, de me dire que tout ce que je fais ne te plaît pas ! Maintenant que je sais que je suis liée à toi bien plus qu'une simple relation de pokémon à dresseur… J'ai vraiment envie de t'aider ! Je suis Farankard, la Feunard que tu connais depuis tellement de temps que tu m'as oublié ! »

« Je croyais que… »

« Tu croyais que quoi ?! Que j'en ai rien à faire d'être Farankard ?! Que tout ça, c'est du vent pour moi ?! Mais tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot ma parole ! »

_Vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Plus il avançait dans la vie avec elle, plus il la mettait en colère. C'était presque un réflexe maintenant… Un mauvais réflexe. Elle enleva le pied de son corps, lui permettant de se relever alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Pourquoi devait-il gaffer à chaque fois lorsqu'il lui parlait ?_

« Ca devient lassant… La lassitude s'impose oui. »

« Est-ce de ma faute ?! Est-ce que je suis en tord encore ?! »

« Non, c'est bon, Tyrania. Simplement, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce nom. »

« Lorsque tu arriveras à cerner le faux du vrai, que tu essayeras d'en apprendre plus sur les sentiments des gens, que tu arrêteras de ne penser qu'à toi, peut-être que tu pourras te permettre de me dire ce que j'aime ou non. »

« Si c'est au sujet de ce que j'ai dis, je m'ex… »

« C'EST BON ! Si tu ne veux pas passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, c'est bon ! J'ai bien compris le message ! »

« Mais je blaguais… »

_Il blaguait ?! Il blaguait ?! Il s'était relevé, tapotant ses habits pour retirer la saleté qu'il venait d'avoir mais il se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol avec un coup de poing en direct de la mâchoire. Vraiment, il était con ou il le faisait exprès ?!_

« C'est bon. Si tu penses que tes paroles sont amusantes, tu ferais mieux de t'acheter une encyclopédie des mille blagues sur les Donphans, tsss ! »

_Il se redressa une nouvelle fois. Elle faisait mal ! Drôlement mal ! Elle y avait mises toutes ses forces ou quoi ? Enfin bon… C'était de sa faute. Encore et toujours. Il devait trouver un moyen de tout lui dire correctement sinon ça allait lui revenir contre lui !_

« Tu veux bien m'attendre, Tyrania ? »

« Et à quoi ça servira ? A ce que tu l'ouvres une nouvelle fois pour rien ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça mais quand même… »

« C'est bon, j'ai ma dose ! T'as pas l'air de comprendre tout ce que le fait que je sois Farankard implique ! Cela veut dire que toi et moi sommes liés depuis des temps ancestraux ! Cela veut dire que et toi, nous nous connaissons depuis tellement d'années que… »

« Que quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Mais tu ne comprends JAMAIS RIEN ! Ca ne date pas d'hier ça ! Tu ne saisis pas le fait que toi et moi… avions une relation bien plus poussée qui nous unis ?! Que toi et moi, nous sommes ensembles depuis des siècles ?! Que c'est MOI qui t'ai donné ce nom de DornRek ! Moi ! Farankard ! FARANKARD ! »

« Tu y tiens vraiment… à ce nom au final. »

« ARRÊTE DE JOUER LES BLASES ! »

« Mais je parle comme d'habitude ! »

_Au final… Il commençait un peu à cerner tout ça. Peut-être que tout… était terminé entre lui et elle. Comme il lui avait expliqué son problème, elle tentait de le faire revenir vers elle mais ça ne marchait pas. Vraiment…_

« Allons rejoindre les autres, Tyrania. »

« Dorénavant, tu m'appelles Farankard ! Ca te forcera à te souvenir un peu de tout ! »

_Quel imbécile, mais quel imbécile ! C'était à se demander si il faisait exprès. Elle voulait qu'il se rapproche d'elle, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre ! Maintenant, elle était aussi… différente comme les autres ! Elle aussi avait quelque chose de spécial ! Mais lui… Lui, il s'en fichait ! Il était devenu complètement imperméable à ses tentatives ! Il pouvait s'énerver, elle pouvait faire de même mais son cœur à lui était complètement froid ! Ils retrouvèrent le trio, celui-ci ne posant pas de questions le long du chemin._

Après quatre à cinq heures de marche où aucun n'essayait de décrocher un mot, chacun observant les alentours pour trouver le fameux Mont Monarque. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas puisqu'il se présentait devant eux. Il devait bien faire deux à trois milliers de mètres et il était imposant. Le petit souci… était le fait que d'innombrables créatures volantes tournaient autour comme pour le protéger.

« A partir d'ici… Restez sur vos… »

« Sur nos quoi, Xano ? Tu ne termines plus tes phrases ? »

« Non rien… C'est bon. »

_Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elles puisqu'elles étaient devenues tellement puissantes que même des dragons ne pouvaient rien contre elles. Oui… C'est vrai… Autant continuer sur ce chemin… Après une nouvelle heure de marche, ils arrivèrent au pied du mont Monarque, Xano le regardant de toute sa hauteur… Ca faisait longtemps… qu'il n'était plus venu ici._

« Dorénavant… Nous sommes en territoire neutre… Enfin presque. »

« Neutre ou presque ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire comme conneries encore ?! »

« Calme toi un peu Ty… Farankard. Je veux simplement dire par là que le Mont Monarque n'est pas un terrain contrôlé réellement par les pokémons ou les humains mais… »

_Il désigna du doigt le ciel alors que les trois autres Reines s'interrogeaient sur le fait que Xano avait appelé Tyrania Farankard. Il avait déjà décidé de changer son nom ? Rapidement, des créatures ailées se posaient devant eux… Des Dracolosses, des Altarias, des Carchacroks, des Drattak, il y avait même des Libegons. Ils étaient bien deux cent voir trois cents._

« Qu'est-ce que des humains viennent faire ici ? »

« TUONS LES ! Ils doivent mourir pour leurs actes ! »

« Nous t'en empêcherons ! Les humains ne sont pas mauvais ! C'est certain d'entre eux ! Ils existent des mauvais et des bons hommes ! Comme il existe des mauvais et des bon pokémons ! Si vous les attaquez, on les défendra ! »

« Ah ouais ?! Imbéciles de Dracolosses ! »

« Ne viens pas les insulter ! Ils font le bon choix ! La violence est inutile ! »

« Mais ta gueule, saleté d'Altaria ! A part ta voix, tu n'as rien d'un dragon ! »

_Visiblement, tout cela ne tournait pas au beau fixe pour les nombreux pokémons. Xano toussa légèrement comme pour signaler sa présence mais ça ne changeait rien. Il craqua les os de son cou avant de crier de toutes ses forces :_

« STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! »

« Cet humain ?! C'est quoi ça ?! »

« Et cette femme aux cheveux violets… Elle a une odeur d'Altaria… »

_Visiblement, tous étaient maintenant en train d'étudier Xano et Shala. Encore une fois, ils étaient le centre d'attention mais c'était normal… Lorsqu'on savait que qui ils étaient réellement. Shala reprit la parole d'une voix plus calme que Xano :_

« Nous voudrions monter en haut du mont Monarque. Normalement, d'après ce qu'ils ont dit, Diarès et Palars se trouvent à son sommet. »

« L'humaine… Cette femme… Elle nous comprend ?! »

« On vous comprend tous, bande d'imbéciles ! »

« Hey ! Cette femme vient de m'insulter ou je rêve ?! »

« Oui, tête de nœud, c'est pourtant pas dur à saisir non ?! »

_Un Drattak poussa un grognement avant de s'envoler pour foncer vers Tyrania. Celle-ci fit apparaître ses neuf queues de Feunard, stoppant net l'envolée de la créature en crachant une boule de feu en sa direction. Néanmoins, le Drattak vint atterrir devant elle, courant maintenant vers Tyrania. Celle-ci le stoppa d'une main, le soulevant par l'une de ses quatre pattes avant de crier avec rage._

« ME FAIS SURTOUT PAS CHIER ! »

_Le corps du Drattak passa au-dessus de Tyrania avant de venir s'écraser tête la première contre le sol. Evanoui sur le coup, des cris de stupeur se firent entendre autour du groupe avant qu'une voix prenne la parole :_

« Elle n'est pas humaine ! »

« Elle a mis à terre l'un des nôtres ! »

« Elle peut cracher du feu ! »

« Mais elle ressemble à une humaine… sauf qu'elle a des queues de Feunard ! »

« Quel est ce prodige ?! Ce miracle ?! »

_Xano marmonna à Tyrania de se calmer et de ne pas trop en faire mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Elle fit apparaître plusieurs flammes autour d'elle en reprenant d'une voix faussement énervée :_

« Nous ne sommes pas des humains ! Laissez nous monter en haut ou alors je vous charcute ! J'ai été claire ?! »

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a réussi à en mettre à terre l'un des nôtres qu'on va se laisser faire ! »

« Farenkard, toi et grande gueule, vous pouviez pas vous la fermer ?! »

« Comment ça, moi et ma grande gueule ?! Je dis la vérité ! On n'a pas que ça à foutre ! »

« Vous nous dites si on vous dérange. »

_Tyrania et Xano commençaient à se disputer entre eux tandis que Shala poussa un profond soupir, demandant à Nelya et Luna de la suivre. Elle se présenta devant l'un des Dracolosses, prenant la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Nous aimerions monter au sommet du Mont Monarque car deux êtres se trouvent en cet endroit. Nous devons les combattre pour retourner chez nous. »

« Mais êtes vous des amis ou des ennemis ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas de ce temps… Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

« C'est un peu difficile à croire. »

_Des représentants des autres races avaient rejoint le Dracolosse, beaucoup plus calmes maintenant. Chacun allait maintenant écouter ce que Shala avait à dire. Heureusement pour elle, elle savait pertinemment comment réagissaient les Dragons et comment faire pour les convaincre. Mais allait-elle réussir pour autant ?_


	74. Chapitre 74 : Combat au sommet

**Chapitre 74 : Combat au sommet**

« Pourtant, avez-vous une meilleure explication au fait que cette femme vient de mettre une raclée à l'un des vôtres sans même avoir une seule blessure ? »

« Elle marque un point. Pourtant, les Drattaks sont loin d'être faibles. »

« Elle l'a eu par surprise ! Je suis sûr que si on en affronte une réellement, elle ne pourra pas faire la même chose qu'auparavant. »

« Si c'est ainsi… Pourrais-je proposer un petit combat entre Luna et l'un d'entre vous ? »

« Mo… Moi ? Mais… Mais… Enfin, si c'est pour continuer, je le ferais. »

_La jeune femme aux franges blanches se présenta devant les deux autres femmes, un Drattak deux fois plus imposant que ceux habituels faisant de même alors que tous s'éloignaient. Du côté de Xano et de Tyrania, ils continuaient leurs insupportables disputes._

« Tu connais la délicatesse ?! Je ne crois pas ! T'es aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ! »

« Et toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?! Celui qui préfère balancer des excuses vaseuses parce qu'il a pas les couilles pour assumer ses sentiments ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Je connais mes sentiments, tu es juste énervée et enragée car ils ne correspondent pas à ceux que tu désires ! Rappelle toi que je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Que je ne suis pas un robot ! »

« Ah bon ? T'es sûr de ça ? Je pensais que c'était pourtant le cas ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes puis une semaine après, tu trouves un prétexte foireux pour dire que ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est quoi ton problème par rapport à moi ?! Je n'ai pas des gros seins comme Luna ?! »

_La susnommée toussota légèrement alors qu'elle transformait ses deux mains en griffes noires. Plusieurs cris de stupeur se firent entendre de la part des nombreux pokémons Dragons. Le combat allait commencer mais le duo ne s'en préoccupait pas._

« Tu sais quoi ?! Je n'ai pas encore arrêté de grandir ! Je suis encore assez jeune ! J'ai que dix-huit ans ! Si tu t'occupais de moi plus souvent, peut-être qu'ils pourraient grandir hein ?! Y a qu'à regarder ce que ça a donné avec Luna ! »

« Tu es pathétique… »

_Il avait dit ça d'un ton désolé en observant Tyrania. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés rougie subitement, poussant un glapissement de colère. Cet imbécile ! Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ?! Comment pouvait-il oublier qu'il l'aimait ?!_

« Si ce n'était qu'une question de seins, il serait vrai que tu aurais perdu depuis longtemps. »

« Toi… DornRek… Je vais vraiment… »

« Tu m'appelles DornRek maintenant ? »

« Car je suis Farankard et toi tu es DornRek ! »

« Et dire que tu prônais Xano avant. »

« Car c'était avant ! Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi DornRek ! Je t'ai donné ton nom, j'ai vécu bien plus de temps avec toi que n'importe qui d'autre ! »

« C'est quoi ça ? T'es encore pire que quand tu étais une pokémon. »

« Tu insinues donc… que tu préférais me voir en tant que pokémon ? »

« Aucune des deux. »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Elle l'a écrasé ! »

_Qu'est ? De quoi ? Il arrêta de se préoccuper de Tyrania pour se tourner vers Luna qui avait détruit une partie du sol en faisant s'éclater la tête du Drattak contre ce dernier. Celui-ci s'était évanoui en deux ou trois coups. C'était bien moins impressionnant que Tyrania mais ça valait son pesant de cacahouètes. Xano courut vers Luna, disant d'une voix attristée :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je… Je m'en suis occupée. C'était un combat… »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de te battre. »

« Mais si… C'était ça pour qu'on puisse passer. Ils voulaient qu'on leur montre que ce n'était pas un coup de chance si Tyrania… »

« FARANKARD J'AI DIS ! »

« Farankard… Ils voulaient se battre mais maintenant… On peut passer c'est ça ? »

« C'est correct… Mais si vous n'êtes pas des humains et des pokémons… Comment devons nous nous considérer par rapport à vous ? »

« Comme des dragons gardiens… Protégez cet endroit… et protégez les humains et les pokémons… qu'importe vos différents. »

_Xano s'était positionné à côté de Luna, passant une main sur le sommet de son crâne pour la remercier et la féliciter. Elle avait été remarquable mais maintenant… C'était à son tour de prendre la parole et il avait déjà commencé._

« Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? »

« Les humains et les pokémons vivront ensembles… dans le futur… mais cela sans se battre. En fait, les pokémons aideront les humains pour de nombreuses choses. Voyez vous… Ces quatre femmes sont d'anciennes pokémons. Celle dont vous sentiez qu'elle avait une odeur d'Altaria… l'est réellement. »

« C'est le cas. Je suis une ancienne Altaria. Je me nomme Shala. »

_La femme aux cheveux violets s'inclina devant les nombreux dragons, les Altarias la saluant respectueusement en reconnaissant donc l'une des leurs. Quand aux autres Dragons, ils restaient étonnés par les propos de Xano :_

« Comment les pokémons et les humains… pourront-ils vivre ensemble ? »

« Dès que la guerre sera terminée… Vous comprendrez ce qui se passera. »

« Et quand est-ce qu'elle se terminera ? »

« D'ici quelques… années. »

_Il était mal à l'aise… très mal à l'aise même. Mais pourquoi ? Seule Shala ne semblait pas s'en soucier alors que même Tyrania se posait des questions à ce sujet. L'une des Dracolosses, aux antennes bien plus longues que les autres s'approcha de Xano avant de dire d'une voix calme :_

« Vous pouvez passer si vous le désirez. Nous ne nous bloquerons pas le passage mais attention, la montagne Monarque est vraiment très haute… »

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça. Nous pouvons voler. »

« Alors soit… Nous vous laissons passer et nous prenons en compte vos paroles. »

« Merci beaucoup… Vénérable Hakyru. »

« Co… Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? »

« Euh… Je ne peux pas le révéler. Allons y les filles. »

_Il fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos, se dirigeant vers Farankar en tendant la main droite. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?!_

« On fait une trêve le temps que je t'emmène au sommet. Sans moi, tu ne pourras pas y accéder. Nous pouvons voler contrairement à toi. »

« Tsss… D'accord. C'est bon. Penche toi bien en avant que je m'accroche à toi. »

_Chose qu'il fit, il courba même parfaitement le dos, se mettant presque à quatre pattes pour qu'elle puisse monter. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu le coup de pied qu'elle lui adressa en plein sur les fesses, le faisant tomber en avant. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever, elle sauta sur son dos, se collant complètement contre lui en passant ses deux mains autour du cou. Elle l'étranglait presque mais il se laissa faire tandis que plusieurs paires d'ailes apparaissaient dans son dos : L'une rappelant celle d'une Xatu, l'autre d'Apireine et une troisième d'Altaria._

« Nous nous n'en allons. Nous vous remercions encore… Nous ne serons pas très longs. »

_Les trois femmes firent apparaître leurs ailes à leurs tours, saluant les nombreux dragons avant de s'envoler dans les airs alors que Xano faisait de même. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à arriver au sommet de mont Monarque. Pendant cinq minutes, ils n'eurent aucun problème puis l'air commença à se raréfier mais aucun n'était fatigué. Finalement, Nelya posa une question qui la taraudait :_

« Xano ? Tu connaissais son nom ? »

« C'est exact, Nelya. »

« Mais… Il ne l'a jamais dit. Comment le savais-tu ? »

« Disons que … je l'ai rencontré auparavant. »

_Il semblait plutôt évasif, arrêtant de parler bien qu'il y avait tant de choses encore à savoir à ce sujet. Tyrania l'étrangla un peu plus en plein vol, le faisant dériver en le rapprochant dangereusement d'un pan de la montagne._

« On veut savoir ! Comment ça, tu l'as rencontré avant ?! »

« Mes souvenirs… me reviennent peu à peu. Lorsque j'étais seulement Xano… Je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais réellement… Puis… Je suis devenu DornRek… et je me suis rappelé de l'histoire avec Ryusuke et Clemona… Puis est arrivé le moment où Tyrania m'a parlé de Farankard et Diarès ainsi que Palars ont confirmé. Là… Je n'ai pas réellement compris… car je pensais que j'avais été crée par Giradès… Je le pensais sincèrement. Donc je ne savais pas… de quoi elle me parlait. »

« Tu me traites alors de menteuse ?! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… Pas du tout. Pourquoi Diarès et Palars me mentiraient ? Ce sont eux qui m'ont appris à utiliser l'Espace et le Temps. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible une telle chose mais c'était le cas. »

« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Hakyru ? En quoi tu le connais ? »

« Shala… doit bien le savoir. »

« Hakyru était le plus impressionnant des pokémons… Dragons… et aussi le plus respecté. Vous avez du le voir de vos yeux : Malgré les différents, Carchacroks, Drattaks et autres ont tout de suite acceptés et écoutés ses propos… Mais voilà… Savez vous pourquoi les Dragons sont si rares de nos jours ? Car ils se sont presque éteints par une cause inconnue… »

« Elle n'est pas inconnue. Maintenant, je m'en souviens. »

« Comment ça… Xano ? »

_Tyrania avait posé la question d'une voix douce, arrêtant de le serrer avec autant de force au niveau du cou. Il semblait un peu trop… triste à son goût. Ce n'était pas qu'elle lui pardonnait tout ce qu'il avait fait, loin de là mais quand même. Il reprit d'une voix lente :_

« Je suis responsable de sa mort et de celles d'une majorité de Dragons… J'étais encore au service de Giradès à ce moment là… Enfin… Je crois. J'ai même combattu… Hakyru au sommet de ce mont. »

« Cela te rappelles quelques souvenirs à ce que nous voyons DornRek. »

_La voix de Diarès ?! Ils étaient finalement arrivés pendant tout ce dialogue ? C'est vrai qu'ils volaient rapidement mais quand même… Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'était pas là. Ils arrivèrent au sommet, Tyrania sautant du dos de Xano pour atterrir au sol alors que le reste du groupe faisait de même._

« Ce n'est pas les plus agréables si vous voulez vraiment savoir. »

« Le cours du Temps n'est pas lent et plat… C'est à moi de faire qu'il soit bien régulé. »

« Et en quoi c'était utile de me montrer ça ? De me faire venir à ce moment ? »

« Tu n'as donc pas de remords ? »

« J'arrête d'en avoir… pour l'instant. »

_Les deux hommes se tenaient au beau milieu du sommet, Palars n'ayant pas pris la parole alors qu'il tenait toujours Juperus dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne s'était pas encore réveillée ? Cela était intriguant. Diarès se tourna vers Palars, hochant la tête avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Nous allons la réveiller, ça vous sera utile si vous voulez une chance de pouvoir nous combattre. Néanmoins, cela ne changera pas forcément grand-chose. »

_Palars s'avança vers Xano et son groupe, ceux-ci se mettant tout de suite en position de défense. Il déposa Juperus au sol, reculant de quelques pas alors que Diarès claqua des doigts. Subitement, les yeux roses de la femme s'ouvrirent :_

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. La rétrospective sur l'un des premiers êtres est quelque chose de très long. Maintenant, nous… »

« Diarès, tu as osé le faire sur moi ? »

_La femme aux cheveux argentés se releva, parlant d'une voix neutre bien qu'on pouvait se demander si elle était en colère. L'homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs et rouges l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de dire :_

« C'est le cas. Cela nous permet de t'immobiliser. Il est bizarre néanmoins que cela ait marché sur toi… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Rien de bizarre, je connais la raison d'une telle chose. Néanmoins, je vais devoir te châtier pour ce que tu as fait. »

« Penses-tu en être réellement capable ? Giradès a continué à se battre… contrairement à toi qui n'as fait que se reposer depuis tout ce temps. Il est loin le temps où tu étais une combattante redoutable. »

« Est-ce que je dois prouver le contraire ? »

_Xano s'approcha de Juperus, celle-ci s'étant mise à faire briller ses deux mains bien que Diarès et Palars ne semblaient pas plus inquiets que ça. Le ciel s'était subitement recouvert alors que Xano demanda à la Grande Déesse :_

« Nous sommes là… Nous sommes ensembles. »

« DornRek… Pour battre Diarès et Palars, ce n'est pas qu'une question de chance. »

« Mais c'est habituel chez tous les foutus êtres immortels ou quoi ?! »

_Tyrania fit flamboyer tout son corps, des flammes l'entourant alors qu'elle courut en direction de Diarès. Elle n'avait même pas lancé un seul regard en direction de Xano et Juperus, toutes ses flammes quittant son corps pour se diriger vers Diarès. Celui-ci fit un petit geste de la main, arrêtant subitement le temps pour immobiliser les flammes avant de paraître surpris. Déjà d'autres flammes s'approchaient de lui, sous la forme de boules de feu. Elle avait d'abord envoyée une vague de feu avant d'en projeter une seconde ?_

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant, loin de là. »

« Ah oui ?! Et ça alors ?! »

_Soudainement, l'œil violet de Tyrania se referma pour se rouvrir tout de suite, comme si il projetait quelque chose en direction de Diarès. Celui-ci s'immobilisa complètement avant de faire quelques pas pour éviter quelque chose d'invisible. Sauf qu'au final, il se prit les premières flammes, ne poussant pas un seul cri alors que Palars l'arrosa avec un léger jet d'eau pour éteindre les flammes. L'œil noir et rouge de Diarès se posa sur elle :_

« Tiens donc… Je pensais que tu n'utilisais que les flammes. »

« Je n'aime pas manipuler les gens contrairement à vous. C'est tout. A force de toujours nous dire de ne pas nous en mêler, vous commencez doucement à me gonfler. »

« Qu'est-ce… qu'elle vient de faire ? »

_Xano observait Tyrania d'un air surpris, au même niveau que Shala, Nelya et Luna. Aucun des quatre n'avait réellement compris ce qui s'était déroulé. Juperus murmura :_

« Elle a simplement utilisé… ses pouvoirs de malédiction. »

_Des malédictions ? C'est vrai qu'en y repensant… Tyrania était capable de les utiliser. Mais c'était différent… là non ? Comment une malédiction pouvait atteindre un être comme le maître de Xano ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir un petit problème. Ou alors…Vraiment… Tyrania était devenue effroyablement forte. Le regard de Xano s'assombrit alors que le combat contre ses deux maîtres allait commencer._


	75. Chapitre 75 : Jugement

**Chapitre 75 : Jugement**

« Ca ne remarchera plus cette fois-ci. »

« Diarès et moi avons bloqué nos esprits. »

« Tu nous as surpris et c'était bien joué de ta part, Farankard. »

« Au moins, vous reconnaissez ma puissance et mon intelligence comparés à d'autre. »

_Un violent coup de pied dans les fesses vint la faire se vautrer au sol, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés se relevant avec énervement pour voir Xano qui gardait ses bras croisés. Hey ! Il voulait se battre ou quoi ?!_

« Et ça recommence… »

« CELA SUFFIT DORNREK ! »

_Toute la zone se mis à trembler bien que cela ne relevait pas de la puissance… mais simplement d'une voix forte ? Qui… Qui venait de parler de la sorte ? Diarès ? Ou Palars ? Les deux hommes avaient aussi croisé leurs bras et bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas furieux, leurs regards montraient clairement leurs énervements :_

« Depuis quand te comportes-tu ainsi ? »

« Nous ne t'avons pas appris à réagir de la sorte. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà tout oublié ? »

« Nos entraînements, nos techniques, nos capacités. Seuls des êtres responsables peuvent manier nos pouvoirs. »

« Et toi… Depuis que tu es devenu un humain, tu te comportes comme le dernier des idiots. »

« AH ! Tu vois, DornRek ?! J'avais raison ! Tu es un idiot fini ! »

« Tu n'es guère mieux, Farankard. »

« Tu laisses tes sentiments prendre le devant sur le reste. »

« Tu n'étais pas ainsi. Tu étais beaucoup plus calme auparavant. »

_Aie… Voilà que le duo était pris en défaut par… leurs adversaires ? Tyrania et Xano se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, détournant le regard bien que tous les autres étaient tournés vers eux, inquisiteurs. Il ne pouvait pas se passer un seul instant sans qu'ils se disputent. Ce fut Nelya qui prit la parole, ses mots étant adressés à eux deux :_

« Où est-ce que votre esprit d'équipe est passé ? »

« Comment ça ?! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

« Ne fais pas la sotte, Tyrania. Je veux parler de toi et Xano. Avant même que nous soyons plongés dans le monde de Gigana, vous vous criez dessus mais lors des combats, vous étiez inséparables. Ici, ce n'est plus le cas et celui depuis… »

« Depuis que cet imbécile ne sait pas s'exprimer correctement ! »

« Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je te considère comme ma fille ?! »

« Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à ressembler à ta fille ?! »

« Sa fille ? »

_Les deux mots prononcés par Juperus n'arrivèrent même pas aux oreilles de Xano et Tyrania, les deux personnes recommençant à se battre. Néanmoins, la femme aux cheveux argentés semblait avoir du mal à se contenir avant de crier :_

« ASSEZZZZZZZZZZZ ! »

_Tyrania et Xano s'arrêtèrent subitement, se tournant vers Juperus d'un air effaré alors que la femme avait fait une rotation de 180 degrés pour les avoir en face d'elle. Comme à deux enfants trop turbulents, elle tira Tyrania et Xano par les oreilles avant de reprendre :_

« Cela suffit amplement maintenant ! Si vous vous détestez tellement, ne vous adressez plus jamais la parole. Je pourrais facilement vous faire oublier la mémoire à tous les deux si c'est ce que vous désirez ! L'un n'aura plus aucun souvenir de l'autre et l'affaire sera réglée ! Pour ça, il vous faudra néanmoins attendre que nous soyons de retour. En attendant, que chacun aille dans son coin et ne vienne plus nous déranger ! »

« Mais et pour le … »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ! Luna, Nelya et Shala, suivez moi. Je vais faire intervenir les trois âmes pour vous rendre l'égale des Cavaliers et donc de Diarès et Palars. »

« Comment ça ? Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Vous verrez très bien. Quand à vous deux… »

_Les yeux roses de Juperus se posèrent sur Xano et Tyrania. Elle tendit ses deux mains sur les coins à gauche et à droite de sa vue. Les deux personnes baissèrent la tête, n'osant plus prendre la parole devant l'énervement de Juperus. Mettre en colère une déesse, c'était plutôt une mauvaise idée. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'opposé de l'autre sans même se regarder alors qu'elle disait d'une voix plus calme :_

« Vous allez réfléchir tous les deux à tout ce que vous vous dites, à tout ce que vous vous faites et je ne veux surtout pas entendre plaintes, est-ce que je me suis bien faite saisir ? »

« Oui… D'accord, madame Juperus. »

« C'est bon pour moi, le message est passé. »

_Pfff ! Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir se mettre réellement au combat. Juperus se positionna devant Diarès et Palars, les deux hommes la regardant d'un air étrange alors que Nelya et Shala se mettaient à côté d'elle. Luna regardait Xano, se demandant si tout allait bien se passer ou non. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait d'être puni._

« Il n'est pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact, Diarès. Mais je crois que sa mémoire revient peu à peu. »

« A part nous cinq, personne ne sait qui il est. »

« Et personne ne le saura jusqu'à ce que le moment arrive. »

« Ce moment est très proche. »

« Tu lis cela dans le flux du temps ? »

_Juperus émit un petit sourire alors que Diarès le lui rendait. Palars restait muet, se mettant en position d'attaque. Diarès fit la même chose, Juperus fermant les yeux._

« Dois-je le faire maintenant, vous pensez ? »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. Si elles ne sont pas capables de nous battre sans avoir besoin des âmes, alors elles ne pourront rien faire. »

« C'est peut-être inutile. »

« Juperus… Pouvez vous nous dire de quoi vous parlez ? »

_Shala avait posé la question d'un air interrogateur mais poli comme si elle respectait sa supérieure. La femme aux cheveux argentés observa Diarès, celui-ci hochant la tête après quelques secondes. Elle se tourna vers Shala :_

« Nous parlions des âmes que vous allez devoir récupérer si vous voulez espérer tenir tête à Giradès bien qu'il y a peu de chances qu'elles soient très utiles. »

« Encore des âmes ? J'ai déjà celles de mes… sœurs. »

« Sans une dernière âme, vos pouvoirs intérieurs ne pourront pas obtenir leurs pleins potentiels. Encore une fois, des gens vont devoir mourir pour cela. »

« Et qui sont ces gens capables de nous confier leurs âmes ? »

« Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Maintenant, nous allons devoir nous battre contre eux. Ils ne nous laisseront pas revenir dans le château de Giradès avant qu'ils ne soient abattus. »

« C'est exact. Il est temps de voir si vos âmes transcendent l'Espace. »

« Si vos corps sont capables de subir les affres du temps. »

_Pfff ! Se faire punir à son âge, il n'était quand même pas un gamin ! Le pire était que ça soit Juperus qui le gronde ! Si encore, c'était sa… défunte mère, il aurait accepté mais là, ce n'était pas le cas ! Il devait se relever et aller se battre !_

« Je ne vais pas la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

_Oui, il se parlait tout seul et il entendit un petit ricanement de la part de Tyrania. Celle-ci se foutait de lui ?! Il allait se lever et lui mettre une claque dans la figure ! Mais mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?! Il ne se comportait pas comme ça d'habitude !_

« Je suis en train… de changer intérieurement. »

_Pfff… C'était vraiment idiot de se battre comme ça à cause de Tyrania et de lui. Au final, il devait simplement laisser passer la colère de Tyrania sur lui et ne pas… Non, ce n'était pas la bonne solution mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire avec elle ? Les paroles de Juperus lui revenaient en mémoire : Après ça… Si il le voulait, il pouvait oublier complètement Tyrania ? C'était quand même un peu radicale comme solution. Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés : Il ne voulait quand même pas l'oublier ! Ce n'était qu'une dispute, rien de bien énorme ! Ils n'allaient pas s'étriper hein ?_

« Hey. Tyrania… Quand même… »

« Ne me parle pas ! On ne doit pas se parler ! »

_Le jeune homme arrêta de la regarder, un peu confus alors qu'elle détournait le regard. Quand même… Juperus n'y allait pas de main morte mais Xano aussi hein ?! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle voulait simplement être aimée de la part de Xano ! Peut-être que… Xano avait peur de son état de DornRek ?_

_Non ! C'était encore de la faute de ses sentiments ! Comment pouvait-il la considérer comme sa sœur ?! Rien que le fait d'y penser la mettait hors d'elle ! NON ! Elle devait se contrôler ! Elle devait prendre un peu sur elle-même ! Juperus s'était vraiment énervée cette fois et elle avait eu un peu peur pour sa vie sur ce coup._

« Je devrais… accepter ces sentiments. »

_C'est vrai… Si il ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme une femme… Elle pouvait l'aimer comme un frère… Non… C'était difficile. Vraiment trop difficile pour elle ! Elle l'observa de son unique œil violet et valide. Il semblait aussi gêné qu'elle. Ils étaient ridicules… vraiment ridicules. Tout en restant assise, elle se déplaça de quelques centimètres vers lui, évitant de le regarder pour qu'il ne remarque quelque chose._

« Xano… Tu préfères que je t'appelle comment ? Xano ou DornRek ? »

« Et… toi ? Tyrania ou Farankard ? C'est un peu confus tout ça. »

« Pour ma part… C'est comme ça te plaît. »

« C'est pareil pour moi. »

_Vraiment, ils n'avançaient pas et ils poussèrent un soupir ensemble. Pendant ce temps, le combat avait commencé entre les six personnes. Shala et Nelya combattaient Palars tandis que Luna et Juperus faisaient de même contre Diarès. C'est vrai… Ils étaient hors de course alors qu'ils étaient les plus puissants et tout ça simplement parce qu'ils se disputaient._

_Tiens… Elle venait de se déplacer en catimini vers lui… Il venait de remarquer son manège et il fit la même chose. Est-ce qu'elle voulait faire la paix avec lui ? Il était d'accord, c'était des réactions complètement insensées et démesurées ! Il devait aller encore plus loin que faire la paix avec elle ! Il devait… Il devait…combattre son mal !_

« Ah ! »

« Hé ! »

_Finalement, à force de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, ils venaient de se percuter l'un contre l'autre et ils eurent chacun un petit rire. Passant sa main sur la sienne, elle lui dit d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée :_

« Nous sommes deux adultes et nous nous chamaillons comme deux enfants. »

« Nous sommes même bien plus que deux adultes. Nous sommes deux… êtres. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est correct de parler comme ça, DornRek. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas forcément doué partout, Farankard. »

« Tu veux que l'on fasse la paix, Xano ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas que l'on fasse la paix, Tyrania. Je veux qu'on règle nos problèmes maintenant ! Il faut que cela cesse ! »

_Elle se retourna pour se mettre de côté, n'étant plus intéressée du tout par le combat. Lui aussi se positionna correctement pour avoir en face de lui la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Derrière elle, il y avait le vide… de deux milliers de mètres environ._

« Je t'écoute mais je tiens à dire avant toute chose que même si ça sera difficile… Je ferais de mon mieux pour essayer de te considérer comme un frère. »

« Et moi de mon côté, je dois essayer de… Enfin, non ne te force pas. »

« Ca ne sert à rien de dire à l'autre de ne pas changer et que c'est à nous de changer ! On revient au point de départ à chaque fois ! »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On ne va pas rester au point mort quand même. »

« On va devoir se supporter l'un à l'autre. »

« C'est pas le fait de te supporter qui est gênant… C'est plutôt la sensation de te faire mal à cause de mes réactions qui me gêne. »

_Elle poussa un léger soupir, retirant sa main de la sienne avant de s'étirer. C'était compliqué toute cette histoire mais ça ne changeait pas de l'habitude. L'Amour était une chose alchimique et très complexe._

« Je devrais dépasser mon dégoût. »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, ça te poserait trop de problèmes dans l'avenir. »

« Tyrania ! Je… Je t'aime vraiment hein ? Et non pas comme une sœur ! Je t'imagine comme une sœur mais… Mes sentiments ne sont pas d'un frère à une sœur ! »

« Et moi ? Tu penses qu'ils sont de quoi à quoi ? Une Feunard à un… Tu étais quoi à la base ? Un pokémon ? Un humain ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

« Plutôt d'une femme à un homme ? »

« Tyrania, je vais essayer de la battre cette peur. »

_Il avait prononcé la phrase avant de se jeter sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Il alla subitement l'embrasser, joignant sa langue avec la sienne alors qu'elle ne faisait même pas un mouvement pour se débattre. Elle fermait simplement ses yeux, le jeune homme se couchant sur elle. Il empoigna son sein droit à travers sa tenue de prêtresse rouge et bleue alors qu'elle retirait sa bouche de la sienne._

« Et bien, tu… le supportes bien ? »

« Pas vraiment… Pas vraiment… J'ai envie… de me tuer. »

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire, venant l'embrasser en lui signalant qu'elle ne comptait pas le laisser faire si il voulait exécuter une telle chose. Lui ? Se tuer ? Pas sans son consentement ! Ils allaient avoir du travail à accomplir avant d'espérer combattre ce mal. Il continua de malaxer son sein droit alors que son gémissement était étouffé entre les lèvres de Xano._

Le combat ? Ils ne préoccupaient pas réellement. Heureusement pour eux, les six personnes s'en donnaient à plein cœur et il fallait dire que du côté de Xano et de Tyrania, c'était pareil. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs roulait au sol avec la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, ayant passé sa main sous la tenue de Tyrania pour pétrir son sein.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ca ne se fait pas en public ! »

« Ils se pardonnent tout simplement. Je me demande si il arrivera à supporter tout ça. »

_Luna et Diarès venaient de parler en voyant les deux amoureux qui roulaient sur le sol. L'homme aux cheveux bleus fit apparaître une sphère de trente centimètres dans sa main, la projetant sur le couple qui s'envola dans les airs… pour retomber dans le vide en pleine embrassade. Le quatuor regarda atterré ce qui venait de se passer. Xano et Tyrania… ne s'étaient pas préoccupés du reste et cela venait de les faire disparaître ?! A jamais ?!_


	76. Chapitre 76 : Déploiement

**Chapitre 76 : Déploiement**

« Xa…Xano ! Il est tombé ! »

« Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Ce n'est pas cela qui pourra le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai fais que profiter de la situation. »

_Diarès confirmait les propos de Juperus sans pour autant signaler si il s'était donné à pleine puissance contre Xano et Tyrania pendant… leur acte. Enfin, en moins de vingt secondes, quelque chose traversa le ciel en dépassant le sommet._

« MAÎTRE ! Je… JE… »

_Visiblement, Juperus avait entièrement raison. Xano était en parfait état bien qu'il semblait furieux. Tenant Tyrania contre lui, ses trois paires d'ailes étaient apparues dans son dos alors que ses yeux vairons étaient devenus complètement bleus._

« Je croyais que vous vouliez pas que l'on se combatte ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. C'est Juperus qui a dictées ses règles. »

« N'essayez pas de… de… »

« De quoi ? De t'empêcher de faire une telle chose en public ? Où est le problème ? »

_Une telle chose ? C'est vrai que… Il ne s'était pas vraiment retenu et que… Il avait essayé de combattre le feu par le feu mais voilà quoi ! C'était un coup en traître et ça ne correspondait pas du tout à la façon de se battre de Diarès et Palars. Il alla atterrir au sommet, déposant tranquillement Tyrania tout en faisant disparaître ses ailes. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés s'exclama en faisant tourner son bras avec un grand sourire :_

« J'aime vraiment moyen que l'on me dérange pendant ce genre de moments. Je commence par qui ? Le gugusse qui m'a gênée ou alors le frérot ? »

« Elle semble bien plus motivée… maintenant. »

« C'est fou ce que tout peut changer en quelques instants. »

_Diarès et Palars parlaient entre eux tout en observant Tyrania. La jeune femme se positionna entre Juperus et les autres, disant avec une légère condescendance :_

« Je vais m'occuper d'eux deux. Ca va être du gâteau maintenant. »

« Tu te mouches pas du coude hein ? »

« De toute façon, Juperus t'a signalé que tu n'avais pas à participer à ce combat. C'est bien cela, déesse Juperus ? Je ne me trompe pas ? »

« Il est vrai que c'est ce que j'ai prononcé il y a quelques minutes mais maintenant… »

_Xano craqua les os de ses mains et de son cou, disparaissant subitement pour réapparaître devant Diarès. Avec un grand sourire, il fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main droite pour la projeter sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci se la prit de plein fouet, reculant d'un pas alors que Xano s'exclamait :_

« A cette distance, je me disais bien que je devais vous faire payer en retour ce que vous m'avez fait, cher maître ! Vous l'avez appréciée ? »

« Si tu parles de ta boule de feu, il faut reconnaître que cela est assez efficace. »

« Néanmoins, tu oublies que je suis aussi ton maître, DornRek. »

_C'est vrai qu'il avait complètement oublié Palars mais il ne semblait pas pour autant inquiet et pour cause… Dès l'instant où l'homme aux cheveux blancs tenta de l'attaquer en commençant à ouvrir la bouche pour utiliser l'une de ces techniques, un coup de pied vint le frapper au niveau du visage, le faisant reculer à son tour._

« Hep, pas touche à Xano. Pas sans mon consentement ! »

« Mais mais… Déesse Juperus ?! »

« Ils peuvent combattre… si ils continuent ainsi. »

_Luna fit une légère moue boudeuse avant de pousser un soupir. Elle reprenait ses deux griffes à la place de ses deux mains, demandant à Shala et à Nelya de venir l'aider. Autant aller les aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Seule Juperus restait en retrait. Lorsque Xano vit les trois autres femmes, il leur dit d'une voix forte :_

« Moi et Tyrania, on s'occupe de Diarès. Vous trois, vous gérez avec Palars. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi pas tous sur un seul adversaire ? »

« Car Diarès a un petit point faible que je n'ai pas oublié. Depuis tout ce temps, mon maître craint légèrement le feu bien qu'il ne le montrera jamais. »

« Je vois que certains souvenirs reviennent très rapidement à la surface. »

« Que voulez vous cher maître… C'est ainsi que ça se passe. Autant profiter de vos faiblesses pendant qu'elles sont là n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu penses y arriver avec Farankard… Viens donc, DornRek. »

_L'homme aux yeux rouges et noirs l'invita à le suivre, reculant encore un peu en s'éloignant de Palars. Ainsi, il allait respecter le fait qu'ils allaient se combattre séparément ? Tant mieux, ça promettait un meilleur combat que prévu et c'était surtout bien plus prenant. Xano se tourna vers Tyrania, la regardant avec un petit sourire avant de faire apparaître une flamme au-dessus de sa main. Elle fit la même chose alors qu'elle laissait apparaître ses oreilles de Feunard et ses neuf queues. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait la paix, tout allait pour le mieux et elle allait montrer comment ça se déroulait quand c'était ainsi !_

« Palars sait manier l'eau d'après mes premiers constats. »

« Et cela est une bonne ou mauvaise chose ? »

« Pas réellement. La mauvaise chose… C'est qu'il sait utiliser des pouvoirs issus des anciens temps pour nous écraser par la force de la terre. »

« Donc on va se faire éclater si on se fait toucher. C'était la bonne nouvelle ? »

« Non la bonne nouvelle… pour ma part… C'est que j'ai un moyen de le combattre. »

« Et donc Shala ? C'est vraiment super ! »

_Les trois femmes discutaient entre elles tandis que l'homme aux cheveux blancs croisait les bras en attendant qu'elles se lancent à l'attaque. Il semblait si calme et sûr de lui que ça avait un petit côté assez déroutant. Shala murmura :_

« Néanmoins… Ce moyen peut se retourner contre moi. »

« Comment ça ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Les Dragons combattent les Dragons. C'est pourquoi ils connaissent leurs faiblesses et leurs points forts. Même si cela ne semble pas être le cas, Palars et Diarès sont tous les deux des Dragons. Ainsi… Cette montagne est aussi symbolique pour eux. »

« Mais alors… Ca me rappelle… »

« C'était pareil entre Ryusuke et Riza. »

_Nelya coupa en plein milieu Luna alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus restait parfaitement immobile comme à son habitude. Son regard dirigé sur Palars, elle reprit d'une voix plus forte en disant :_

« Lorsque Riza et Ryusuke se sont affrontés, les flammes, l'électricité, tous les éléments semblaient si faibles comparés à eux et pourtant… Il y avait un moyen de les blesser. Il suffisait d'utiliser la puissance issue des dragons. Mais c'est à double tranchant. Une telle puissance peut engendrer des blessures aussi importantes pour celui qui l'utilise que pour celui qui reçoit. »

« Donc… Shala serait en danger, c'est ça ? »

« C'est correct mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ? »

_Avec un fin sourire, la jeune femme fit apparaître ses deux ailes de coton alors que Luna et Nelya faisaient de même. Palars arrêta de croiser les bras, n'ayant pas pris une seule fois la parole alors que son regard se portait sur Juperus. Celle-ci était aussi restée immobile, ses yeux fermés. Elle manigançait quelque chose et il avait une petite idée sur la question. Il observa très rapidement Diarès, lui faisant un regard entendu alors qu'il s'apprêtait maintenant à se battre à son tour._

« Héhéhéhé ! C'est vraiment bien mieux ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, Xano ! »

_Hum… DornRek était-il devenu vraiment aussi puissant grâce aux différentes âmes ? Contrairement aux quatre Reines, ses pouvoirs ne devaient pas être amplifiés par de telles choses. Sauf avec Gigana et ses trois sœurs mais à part ça… Ce n'était pas normal. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, les coups que portait le couple arrivaient à lui faire assez mal. Il devait riposter dès maintenant ! Posant une main dans le sol, il s'immobilisa subitement alors qu'il prenait la parole :_

« DornRek… Je pense avoir compris… quelque chose à ton sujet. »

« Et quoi donc ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. »

« Tu verras bien assez tôt. D'abord… Je vais te montrer la différence d'expérience. »

_Le sol se mit à trembler mais rien ne se produisit. Ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux ? Peut-être que Diarès s'était loupé ?! Il fit un petit hochement de tête à Tyrania, lui disant de se lancer au combat alors qu'il la suivait. La jeune femme bondit vers Diarès, se mettant à tourner sur elle tout en prenant subitement feu. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de l'homme aux yeux noirs et rouges, un rocher apparu dans les airs, fonçant directement vers elle. Vue la taille de cette pierre, elle allait se faire écraser !_

« Pousse toi, Tyrania ! Je m'en occupe ! »

_Elle n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter mais Xano la bouscula. Elle roula au sol tandis que le rocher venait écraser Xano pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser en morceaux. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs avait du sang qui s'écoulait de son bras droit mais rien de bien grave. Diarès reprit :_

« Il te faut un but si tu veux donner le plein de ton potentiel. Lorsque tu étais avec Giradès, tu n'avais pas de but… Tu errais pour obéir à ses ordres… »

« Et où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Tu es bien plus fort… voilà tout. Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant… si tu ne te donnes pas à fond. Je suis ton maître… Je suis celui qui gère le Temps. Je crée le Passé, je manipule le Présent et j'écris le Futur. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir à ton sujet. »

_Hum… C'était bien beau de parler mais ils étaient tous les trois légèrement blessés. Ca n'allait pas être une bonne chose si ils continuaient ainsi. Enfin… Le seul petit souci restait quand même Juperus. La Déesse manigançait quelque chose et même si le Futur n'était pas toujours très clair, il était certain de ce qu'elle préparait. Son regard croisa celui de son frère : Oui, ils devaient se préparer au cas où. Mais c'était une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il posa une main au niveau de son cœur, comme si il tenait quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa veste. Si il devait l'utiliser alors… DornRek disparaîtrait… et les autres aussi. Mais bon… C'était ainsi et même si cela n'allait avoir aucune conséquence sur le passé qu'il retravaillerait… cela allait fortement l'épuiser._

« Il est résistant ! Bien trop résistant ! »

« Et cette puissance ?! C'est ça la force d'un Cavalier ?! »

« Chaque être a ses faiblesses, ne vous souciez pas de ses points forts et évitez de vous focalisez dessus ! Pourquoi ?! Car sinon, on court à notre perte ! »

_Le combat tournait en faveur d'aucun des combattants : Palars restait parfaitement muet tout en combattant. Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que Nelya n'arrivait pas à soigner les blessures ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'aura de Palars l'empêchait de se concentrer. Quand à Shala, elle dirigeait le trio pour le combat._

« Bon… Ne vous souciez pas de vos blessures. Je m'occupe de ça maintenant que j'ai repris mes pouvoirs… d'Arme du Dieu Originel. »

« Oh ? Tu comptes donc l'utiliser contre moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? C'est la première fois que tu décroches un mot. »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'une telle chose… puisque je vais faire de même de mon côté. »

_Il leva sa main droite en l'air, le ciel commençant à s'obscurcir au-dessus du sommet du mont Monarque. Shala fit de même, un léger sourire aux lèvres bien qu'elle était inquiète. Sans se retourner envers les deux autres Reines, elle leur dit :_

« Reculez. Ce qui va se passer risquerait d'être beaucoup trop violent. »

« Et tu veux qu'on te laisse seule ?! Maintenant, nous sommes assez fortes pour t'aider. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de… ça. C'est plutôt que… La puissance… Je me demande même si ça ne va pas détruire le sommet. »

_Elle ne semblait pas très sûre d'elle sur ce coup. C'était vraiment si dangereux que ça ? En y repensant, si c'était ce qu'elle avait fait contre Bal lorsqu'elle avait cessé d'être Oriane alors… Attendez un peu ! Si Palars allait faire pareil, alors… Elle s'exclama :_

« Mais ça va être affreux, Shala ! »

« Exactement Luna, ce n'est pas de ma faute mais je suis sûre que ça assez puissant pour créer de fortes blessures à Palars. »

« Sauf si je décide d'en terminer avec eux avant même que vos coups ne soient portés. »

_Qui ? C'était la voix de Juperus ? Nelya fit un petit tour sur elle-même, restant parfaitement stoïque pour se retrouver en face de la femme aux longs cheveux argentés. Celle-ci gardait ses yeux fermés et autour d'elle, le vent se soulevait peu à peu… alors que dans le ciel, l'anneau qu'elle avait autour d'elle sous sa forme pokémon était en train de tournoyer. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Palars abaissa subitement la main, serrant les dents alors que Diarès arrêta de combattre, créant une vague pour repousser Xano et Tyrania sans les blesser. Finalement, elle allait décider de l'utiliser._

« Je pense qu'il est temps de terminer ce combat le plus rapidement possible. »

_L'anneau s'arrêta subitement de tourner, prenant une couleur violette avant qu'un magnifique cri draconien se fasse entendre. Juperus avait rouvert ses yeux, un splendide dragon sortant de son anneau violet, l'énergie tout autour de la créature étant effroyable._

« Que s'abatte le Jugement sur ces deux êtres ! »

« Gloups… Tyrania, viens près de moi ! Shala ! Protège les ! »

_Xano fit apparaître ses trois paires d'ailes pour recouvrir Tyrania de tout son être alors que Shala recouvrait Luna des siennes, demandant à Nelya de faire de même. Le dragon frappa Diarès et Palars, les faisant disparaître dans un flash de lumière qui aveugla le ciel et les environs du mont Monarque._

« Hé… Palars… La puissance d'une fille… est effroyable hein ? »

« Que ça soit… Giradès ou elle… C'est effarant une telle différence. Dommage que… »

« Oui… C'est dommage que ça ne soit pas sa réelle puissance. »

_Les deux corps réapparaissaient… fumants tandis que de fortes blessures étaient visibles sur eux. Un sang argenté s'écoulait de leurs nombreuses plaies et leurs vêtements étaient brûlés en partie. Ils étaient un genou au sol, haletant bien que souriants à Juperus._

« Si tu avais ta puissance d'origine… Tu nous aurais tués sans aucun problème. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas et c'est ce qui vous perdra tous. »

« Diarès… Nous allons donc les utiliser. »

« Exactement, Palars. Sortons les. »

_Les deux hommes se relevèrent avec difficultés, chacun plongeant une main dans la veste qu'ils portaient. Lentement, Diarès et Palars sortirent une sphère qui ressemblait étrangement à la couleur des cristaux qu'ils avaient._

« DornRek… Ce que nous t'avons appris… n'était rien. »

« Tu verras la différence entre nos pouvoirs et les tiens. »

« Malgré nos blessures, nous allons vous montrer l'immensité de l'Espace ! »

« Et que le Temps est une constante qui règne sur l'éternité ! »

_Les deux orbes éclatèrent en morceaux et Xano s'était attendu à ce que leurs blessures se referment. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas le cas mais… Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commençaient entre les deux derniers Cavaliers et son groupe._


	77. Chapitre 77 : Achèvement

**Chapitre 77 : Achèvement**

« Depuis tout ce temps… »

« Nous ne montrions pas nos véritables pouvoirs, DornRek. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Car vous ne vouliez pas dévoiler vos techniques cachées ? »

_Diarès hocha la tête d'un air négatif avec un léger sourire. Le sang argenté s'écoulait de son corps tandis qu'il reprit :_

« Nullement. Mon frère et moi-même, nous nous disputions souvent, beaucoup trop souvent même. Imagine donc un seul instant nos combats. »

« Les conséquences se produiraient alors… »

« Sur les trois Temps et sur les différents mondes qui existent dans l'Espace. »

« Et donc, nos actes étaient beaucoup trop virulents et puissants. »

_Hum… Si deux Cavaliers s'affrontaient, c'est vrai que les conséquences étaient énormes. Mais maintenant… Ils étaient du même niveau qu'eux non ? Avec Juperus qui venait de les foudroyer tous les deux, cela montrait bien que le combat était déjà énorme._

« Depuis ce temps, nous avons décidé de sceller nos propres pouvoirs en un accord commun pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Il en est de même pour Juperus et Giradès qui sont sœurs jumelles. »

« Assez, Diarès. Il vaut mieux se taire. Veux-tu que j'en termine maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi cacher la vérité ? Il est temps qu'ils apprennent à ce sujet. Pourquoi Charkrowos a disparu. Peut-être que cela… »

« ASSEZ ! Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »

_L'anneau violet se remettait à tournoyer alors qu'un cri se faisait entendre. Encore une voix, la magnificence du dragon résonna au sommet alors que Palars se mettait à côté de son frère._

« Juperus, accepte cette punition. Assume les conséquences de tes actes. »

« Je n'ai rien à assumer à ce sujet. Si vous parlez beaucoup trop, je vous arrêterais à temps. »

« DornRek, apprend que Juperus et Giradès sont respon… »

_Un dragon sorti subitement de l'anneau mais les deux Cavaliers fermèrent leurs yeux ensemble, gémissant de douleur. La créature se distordit dans tous les sens, de nombreuses failles venant l'engouffrer partie par partie pour la faire disparaître. Palars s'était mis à cracher du sang alors que Juperus montrait des signes de colère. Xano se retourna subitement vers elle, faisant plusieurs pas en arrière avant de tendre les bras comme pour protéger Diarès et Palars. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?!_

« Pousse toi, DornRek. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« DornRek… Tu n'as pas à faire rempart de ton corps. »

« Vous êtes mes maîtres et ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de Juperus de se comporter comme ça ! Elle cache quelque chose et je crois qu'il est temps de savoir ! »

« Juperus… Tu ne pourras nous en empêcher. Tu sais bien très bien ce que tu tentes… »

« Diarès, je vais le lui dire. »

_Palars et Diarès avaient un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant DornRek devant eux. Cette impression… C'était vraiment une bonne chose. Ahhhh… L'homme aux cheveux bleus reprit la parole alors que Juperus se décomposait complètement, son visage devenant blanc._

« Souvent, on te l'a dit : Charkrowos a disparu n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est correct mais… Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? »

« Charkrowos a disparu le jour où Juperus et Giradès se sont combattues. »

« ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE SINON… »

_Sinon quoi ? Les quatre Reines la regardaient avec étonnement alors que Xano évitait de montrer sa surprise. Elle était vraiment… en colère ? C'était plus qu'étonnant, ça avait quelque chose d'irréel. La femme aux cheveux argentés tremblait, l'anneau recommençant à tournoyer mais avec plus de vitesse. Elle devait les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

« Sinon quoi Juperus ? Tu n'oseras jamais toucher DornRek. »

« C'est ainsi que ça se passe. Juperus et Giradès sont comme moi et Diarès. Toujours en perpétuelle dispute, elles n'avaient de cesse de se battre. »

« Sauf que moi et Palars, nous nous sommes arrêtés lorsque nous avons scellés nos pouvoirs. Dans le cas de Juperus et Giradès, la raison… »

« Je vous… ordonne de vous taire ! C'en est assez ! »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu nous en empêcher ? »

« Il… Il n'a pas à le savoir. Les quatre femmes, je m'en fiche mais pas DornRek ! »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« As-tu des choses à te reprocher ? »

« Taisez vous ! Vous le savez très bien que… »

_Elle détourna le regard, l'anneau arrêtant de tournoyer avant de se repositionner autour de son corps. Elle n'avait plus rien à avoir avec la femme aux allures divines que tous connaissaient. Comme si Diarès et Palars venaient de mettre à jour la réelle Juperus. Elle avait commise une faute ?_

« Lors d'une énième bataille entre Giradès et Juperus, ces dernières décidèrent d'user le maximum de leurs pouvoirs malgré la désapprobation de Charkrowos car OUI… Elles connaissaient Charkrowos… comme nous le connaissions. »

« Et dire que tout s'est terminé pour lui à cause d'elles. Car ces deux femmes n'avaient de cesse que de se combattre. Alors le jour où elles décidèrent pour une raison des plus futiles de se battre à nouveau, elles utilisèrent leurs techniques les plus dévastatrices et ultimes pour… se débarrasser l'une de l'autre mais il y avait un problème. »

_Les deux Cavaliers reprirent leurs souffles. Déjà les blessures avaient été virulentes mais le fait d'user leurs pouvoirs pour arrêter Juperus, c'était encore pire que prévu. La femme aux cheveux argentés s'était tue, immobile comme une statue de sel. Xano la surveillait, se méfiant quand même d'elle au cas où._

« Alors que tout allait être dévasté… Charkrowos s'est interposé entre elles… se prenant l'intégralité des dégâts… Même pour le Dieu Originel… Cela était beaucoup trop grave… Beaucoup trop puissant… Il disparu dans une explosion de lumière blanche car vois-tu… Charkrowos n'était pas qu'un simple Dieu Originel… Un être vraiment au-dessus des autres… Il était bien plus que ça. »

« Charkrowos… était un Dieu qui aimait toutes ses créatures… Oui… Charkrowos aimait tout le monde… Juperus et Giradès sont ses deux filles… Quand je veux dire filles, elles sont issues de son propre corps. Il en est de même pour nous… En fait… Tous les Atouts, les Rois, les Cavaliers… Les êtres uniques et immortels sont issus de lui. Gigana, mon frère Diarès, moi-même, Aliréna… Tous sont issus de lui. »

« Et moi ? Je suis issu de Charkrowos ? »

_Il s'était finalement retourné vers les deux Cavaliers. Ceux-ci peinaient véritablement à rester conscients. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas utilisés leurs fameux pouvoirs. Diarès eut un petit sourire attristé alors que Palars hochait la tête d'un air négatif. Les deux hommes regardaient néanmoins Juperus, celle-ci s'étant mise à sangloter. Toutes les Reines étaient tournées vers elle à part Tyrania._

« Non… Toi… Tu es encore différent, DornRek. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas te le révéler, ce n'est pas à nous de le faire. »

« C'est à Juperus de te dire ce que tu es. »

_Juperus ? Elle savait quelque chose au sujet de ses origines ? Il se repositionna correctement envers elle alors que la femme aux cheveux argentés s'était arrêtée de sangloter. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Ils attendaient tous quelque chose ? Elle… Elle n'avait rien à dire ! Rien du tout ! Rien au sujet de Charkrowos !_

« Je… Je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce sujet ! »

« Il le faut bien, Juperus. »

« Tu dois le lui dire ou alors ça sera Giradès qui s'en chargera. »

« JAMAIS ! VOUS COMPRENEZ ?! JAMAIS ! Je… Je n'ai pas… »

_Elle éclata en pleurs, la gentillesse habituelle de Luna forçant la jeune femme aux franges blanches à s'approcher d'elle. Elle la repoussa avec violence, Luna tomba en arrière mais Nelya l'arrêta grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques._

« Palars… Diarès… Je vous hais ! Vous… Vous… n'avez pas hésité… »

« Il n'est plus l'heure des secrets. Nous faisons ça pour le Dieu Originel. »

« Il doit revenir… Il le doit… Cela fait trop de Temps. »

« Mais vous étiez forcés ?! Vous… Vous… Charkrowos… »

_Elle s'écroula à genoux, explosant en sanglots. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses joues. Le fait de parler du Dieu Originel la mettait dans un tel état que ce n'était pas quelque chose de sain. Il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça._

« Juperus est la première créature à être née de Charkrowos… au même titre que Giradès. Ainsi, la relation que Charkrowos avait avec elles… était très fusionnelle. »

« Disons que Charkrowos les considéraient comme ses propres filles alors qu'il n'y avait pas forcément de relations entre eux. »

« CHARKROWOS ETAIT DIVIN ! »

_Elle s'était relevée, ses cheveux argentés cachant son visage pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Elle tremblait de tout son être alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« CHARKROWOS ETAIT QUELQU'UN DE MERVEILLEUX ! Il ne pourra jamais ressembler à aucun autre homme ! »

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait de contenir tous ses sentiments ? »

« Et cela pendant des Temps immémoriaux ? »

« Je… Je n'aurais pas du disparaître à sa place ! Charkrowos nous aurais fait revenir moi et Giradès ! Il en serait capable ! Il est le dieu Originel ! Il a les pouvoirs de tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre mais il s'est sacrifié ! Il ne voulait pas nous voir disparaître ! Car il tenait à nous ! Il tenait à tout le monde ! Pour nous, nous étions bien plus précieuses que sa vie ! Ce n'est pas nous, pauvres imbéciles qui ne pensons qu'à nous-même et à nos amis, qui pouvions réalisé l'étendue de cet être omniscient ! Char… Charkrowos était quelqu'un… comme… comme… un Père. C'était… C'était un être merveilleux ! »

« Elle va commettre une bêtise. »

« C'est exact, Diarès. Préparons nous au cas où. »

_Elle était devenue incontrôlable. Depuis tout ce temps, elle était restée calme et stoïque alors que toute son âme se consumait de l'intérieur. Charkrowos était quelqu'un que nul ne pouvait connaître mieux qu'elle ! Ou Giradès ! Giradès… Cette… femme… Elle la détestait à cause de ça ! Les bagarres étaient futiles et à chaque fois, elles ne menaient à rien mais ça… Ca avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase !_

« Mais alors… Le Dieu Originel ? Et moi dans tout ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a DornRek ?! Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même ?! Je croyais que tu considérais Tyrania comme ta sœur ?! C'était un mensonge ?! »

« Je n'aime pas… lorsque vous parlez ainsi, déesse Juperus. »

« Que je parle comment ?! Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?! Je… Je… »

_Elle poussa un hurlement strident, toute la zone autour d'eux commençant à se distordre dans tous les sens alors que Diarès et Palars tombaient à genoux. Elle… Elle utilisait toute sa puissance pour faire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ?! Elle voulait tous les tuer car ils savaient maintenant qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Charkrowos ? Mais c'était aussi de la faute de Giradès !_

« Je vais… Je vais… »

« Arrêtez ça, déesse Juperus ! C'est bon ! On vous pardonne ! On s'en fiche du Charkrowos ! Calmez vous ! C'est bon ! »

« S'en ficher ? DornRek… Tu ne comprends pas ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! Tout est lié ! Tout est lié depuis le début ! Les Reines, les Rois, les Cavaliers, les As, toute cette prophétie n'existe qu'avec des titres mais ce n'est pas ça la vérité ! La vérité est que le Dieu Originel est celui qui nous a TOUS donnés vie ! Je… Je… »

_L'anneau violet se mit à changer subitement de couleur, passant du rouge au vert tout en ayant quelques touches de bleu. Tout s'affolait au sommet du Mont Monarque et Xano tenta une esquisse de geste envers elle bien que l'anneau semblait plus que dangereux._

« Ne t'approche pas DORNREK ! Si l'anneau… Si… »

« Vous semblez vraiment… perturbée, déesse Juperus. Même si nos adversaires sont Diarès et Palars et même si vous… Vous avez commis une faute, le dieu Originel vous pardonnera. »

« Ne… t'approche pas... Je ne pourrais pas retenir… »

« Xano ! Recule tout de suite ! C'est trop dangereux là ! »

_Tyrania montrait des signes d'inquiétude, cela montrant bien qu'elle avait peur. C'était peut-être la première fois depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs continuait de s'avancer vers Juperus, celle-ci tentant de le repousser alors que l'anneau autour de son corps s'affolait au niveau des couleurs. Puis subitement… L'anneau s'arrêta sur une couleur turquoise foncée avec quelques ronds roses. Diarès et Palars furent surpris avant de s'écrier en direction de Xano :_

« DORNREK ELOIGNE TOI ! PALARS ! ON ARRÊTE CA ! »

« JE LE FAIS DES MAINTENANT ! FAIS PAREIL ! »

_Le monde temporel autour d'eux disparu subitement alors que Xano arrivait à la hauteur de Juperus, venant l'enlacer avec tendresse. Tout ce qui se passa à ce moment ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut les plus effroyables de toutes leurs vies. Des éclairs venaient foudroyer le corps de Juperus et celui de Xano alors que le décor se reformait peu à peu autour des nombreuses personnes. Ils retournaient dans le château de Giradès, devant la double porte faite de pierres noires. Xano était couché au sol alors que Juperus était debout, les yeux entièrement blancs. Diarès murmura, essoufflé et exténué :_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Juperus ? Pourquoi… Tu ne contrôlais plus tes pouvoirs ? »

« Charkrowos… Charkrowos… Je… Ah… Ah… »

« Dire que tu en es arrivée à cet extrême… Tu as été trop loin. »

« Le Dieu Originel… reviendra… mais avant… Je… »

_Palars se dirigea vers Xano, le soulevant avec aisance pour que le jeune homme se réveille. Les Quatre Reines étaient encore assez sonnées par ce qui venait de se passer. Pour dire qu'elles n'avaient rien compris, c'était le cas. Même Nelya semblait complètement perdue, chose trop rare pour être oubliée. Juperus avait arrêté de pleurer alors que Xano ouvrait ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?_

« De toute façon… C'était… comme ça. Je préfère encore me suicider… que d'avoir affaire à son regard… que de le revoir… Je ne pourrais pas être… pardonnée. »

« C'est ce que tu dis. Il pardonne tout à ses enfants. »

« Mais je ne pourrais pas le revoir en face ! Tyrania… C'est à toi… De toute façon… Tu ne peux pas refuser… cela… était écrit. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, déesse Juperus ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, Xano restant intrigué. L'anneau avait pris une couleur grise… mais ce n'était pas celle du métal. Plutôt un gris comme si toutes… les couleurs avaient disparu ? Juperus s'était mise en position de prière, les yeux fermés. C'était la dernière chose… qu'elle allait faire. Dire qu'elle était tellement honteuse qu'elle avait décidé d'en arriver là. Se suicider… car elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer ses actes. Quel comble… pour une déesse comme elle. Une déesse restait une femme… au final. Une sphère rouge fit son apparition, accompagnée d'une sphère brune. Une troisième sphère de couleur blanche se présenta autour de Juperus et enfin… Une quatrième sphère sortie du corps de la déesse. De couleur argentée, elle se tenait maintenant à côté des trois autres. Mais cette sphère… voulait dire que… Juperus était morte ? Elle s'était suicidée ?_


	78. Chapitre 78 : Déesses

**Chapitre 78 : Déesses**

« Juperus… Juperus ? Déesse ? »

_Il s'approchait d'elle, tentant de passer une main sur sa joue mais son corps était déjà froid. Comment ça avait put se produire… aussi rapidement ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas des deux maîtres qui étaient responsables d'une telle chose mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir décidé d'une telle chose ?!_

« Laisse la se reposer en paix, Xano. »

« Certaines blessures restent ouvertes pendant des millénaires voir plus. »

« C'est le cas de Juperus. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la vérité. »

« La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire, Xano. Rappelle toi de ça. »

« Je… Je m'en rappellerais mais… Attendez ! »

_Il se retourna rapidement, intimant aux quatre Reines de venir derrière lui, chose qu'elles firent. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'ils étaient leurs ennemis. En plus, ils étaient déjà salement blessés donc le combat allait être plus simple ! Il suffisait simplement de…_

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à juger réellement votre puissance. C'est vraiment dommage… »

« C'est bête… mais c'est ainsi que ça se passera. Nous n'avons pas pu les juger. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Vous pouvez passer si vous le désirez… mais pas dans vos états. Bon… Palars ? »

« Fais le donc. Mais tu vas t'épuiser encore plus. »

« Qu'importe. Il vaut mieux que tous soient en parfait état. »

_Diarès s'était redressé, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que Xano protégeait Tyrania de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas être à quatre endroits en même temps ! Diarès ferma ses yeux noirs et rouges alors qu'il… se sentait mieux ? Comme si… Non mais attendez un peu ! Ce n'était pas exact ! Les blessures de Palars et Diarès se refermaient ! Mais les leurs aussi ?!_

« Un petit passage dans le temps pour nos corps et tout cela ne s'est jamais passé. »

« Mais alors ? Juperus ? Elle… »

« Non… Je ne peux pas faire revenir en arrière les personnes qui sont déjà mortes. »

_Il évita de montrer sa déconfiture bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Diarès et Palars venaient de le soigner mais Juperus était morte. Encore une fois, qu'importe ce qui se passait… Il ne comprenait rien… Enfin… SI ! Il savait ce qui venait de se passer ! Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire !_

« Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Vous voulez que l'on recommence à se battre ? »

« Ca ne sert à rien… Et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

« Vous pouvez passer si vous le désirez mais… Ne partez pas sans les quatre âmes. »

« Ce sont les âmes… de Ryusuke, Clemona et Juperus mais cette sphère blanche, c'est… qui ? Je ne la connais pas. »

_Un léger malaise s'installa dans le groupe de Xano alors que Diarès et Palars ne parlaient pas. En y regardant de plus près, cette sphère blanche tournoyait autour de Luna alors que les autres restaient dans les airs sans bouger. Luna tendit la main droite, la sphère blanche se posant dessus comme si cela devait être comme ça._

« Elle est blanche… comme ma tenue ? »

« Est-ce que ces âmes ont un rapport avec elles ? »

_Xano venait de s'adresser à Palars et à Diarès, les deux hommes le regardant en hochant la tête d'un air positif. Ce fut Palars qui lui répondit d'une voix lente :_

« Ces âmes leurs permettront d'être l'égal de nous. Elles deviendront donc des êtres se rapprochant du statut de Giradès ou Juperus sans réellement l'atteindre. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment correct… mais… »

« Oui… Je me suis mal exprimé. Dans le cas de l'âme de Juperus, Tyrania possédera la puissance équivalente de… »

« Ah ! Je vais donc pouvoir l'écraser ce foutu Malar ! On sera deux comme ça, Xano ! Il était temps qu'on lui règle son compte ! »

« Réceptionnez maintenant ces âmes en vous. »

_Les quatre femmes acquiescèrent de la tête : La sphère rouge se présenta devant Nelya avant de se faire absorber par cette dernière. Du côté de Shala, ce fut la sphère brune. Du coin de Tyrania, c'était la sphère argentée alors qu'enfin… Luna avalait la sphère blanche avant de s'écrouler à genoux, en se mettant à sangloter. Tout de suite, Xano s'alarma et s'approcha d'elle pour voir ce qui se passait._

« Elle vient de comprendre. »

« La vérité est toujours très dure à avaler. »

« Xa… Xano… Xano ! »

_Elle alla s'effondrer dans ses bras en se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?! Elle pensait qu'elle avait eut un gros problème… Enfin, c'était quand même un gros problème là hein ?! Elle pleurait alors qu'il ne savait pas la raison._

« Xano ! Cette… Cette sphère… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luna ? Raconte moi. »

« C'est Maman ! Maman est morte ! »

_Il tiqua subitement, déglutissant avec mal. Teli… La Reine Teli était donc morte… Elle aussi… Toujours des morts… De leurs côtés ! Il n'y avait que ça ! Il n'y avait que des morts de leurs côtés ! Depuis le début, tout le monde mourait. Que ça soit leurs proches, leurs amis et… Est-ce qu'Oria et les autres étaient morts ?!_

« Comment… c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sens plus la présence de Lucate et Hosol. Je pense donc qu'elle a du les emporter avec elle avant de mourir. Ce n'était pas les humains qui auraient été capables d'une telle chose. »

« Venir à bout de deux Cavaliers à elle seule. Quand même… Normalement, nous étions à peine moins forts que Juperus qui était une véritable déesse. »

« Cela voudrait donc dire qu'elle a réussi à éliminer deux personnes aussi fortes que nous… Enfin presque… Alors qu'elle était une fausse déesse. »

« Tu devrais être plutôt fière de ta mère, Luna, princesse des insectes. »

_Luna renifla bruyamment, tentant de sécher ses larmes alors que les trois autres Reines discutaient entre elles. Elles se sentaient si fortes… et puissantes ! Mais c'était encore plus visible dans le cas de Tyrania ! Xano serrait la jeune femme aux franges blanches contre lui, lui frottant le dos avec tendresse._

« Ce n'est pas ça… qui la fera revenir. »

« On va trouver le dieu ori… »

_Il s'arrêta subitement : Le Dieu Originel avait disparu et donc… avec tout ça… Tout s'effondrait. Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire revenir Gigana et les autres filles… Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire revenir la reine Teli, Clemona et les autres. Il… Il… venait de perdre une grande partie de confiance en quelques instants._

« Xano… Ca ne fait rien… Snif… Je dois être plus forte… »

« Mais c'est moi… Pfff… Désolé. Je ne suis pas mieux. »

« Mais si… mais si ! Tu te fais du souci pour nous et pour moi aussi. Je vais me montrer forte pour que Maman soit fière de moi !

_Oh… Qu'elle était forte, réellement très forte. Même si cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, elle avait déjà arrêté de pleurer. Lorsque quelqu'un perdait un parent proche, cela durait plusieurs heures voir jours, mais elle… Elle avait déjà arrêté car elle savait que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Elle se releva, aidant le jeune homme à faire de même._

« Êtes vous prêts ? Vous pouvez passer la porte maintenant. »

« Derrière elle se trouve Giradès… ou plutôt Malar. »

« Nous serons cinq contre lui, il ne pourra rien faire ! »

« Ce n'est pas de lui qu'il faut s'inquiéter. Au final… Ce n'est que la partie humaine. »

« Ce n'est qu'une enveloppe de chair et de sang. Celle dont vous devez vous inquiéter, c'est ce qui vit en lui, ce qui le possède. »

« Il sait que nous parlons avec vous. Il le sait très bien même. »

« Mais cela ne le dérange pas. Son plan est bientôt terminé. »

« Fais donc attention, DornRek. Tu es à l'origine de ce plan. »

« Si tu penses vraiment que tu ne peux avoir aucune chance… Evite de rester en vie. »

_Eviter de rester en vie ? Il allait lui poser une question mais un grincement se fit entendre alors que la double porte de pierre noire s'ouvrait peu à peu devant leurs yeux. C'était donc là… que Malar se trouvait. Tyrania ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait légèrement peur… Alors qu'elle savait bien que maintenant, il n'allait rien pouvoir faire contre elle dorénavant ! Une main se posa sur son épaule, Xano lui fit un petit sourire._

« On va aller venger celui qui a tué nos parents. »

« Celui qui est responsable de toute notre souffrance. »

« Celui qui est à l'origine de tout ce mal subi depuis toutes ces années. »

« Celui contre qui le peuple des insectes aurait du se lever. »

_Seule Nelya ne s'était pas exprimée alors que les quatre autres membres s'étaient réunis. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne semblait pas plus émotive qu'auparavant, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas. En y réfléchissant, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait perdu ? Rien du tout. Pourquoi devait-elle se battre ? Elle n'avait pas de véritables raisons à part la prophétie… prophétie qui n'était que du vent au final. Xano quitta les trois autres femmes, s'approchant d'elle avant de lui dire d'un air légèrement gêné :_

« Ca ne va pas, Nelya ? Tu ne veux pas balancer une petite phrase ? »

« Pourquoi cela, Xano ? Malar ne m'a rien tué. Je n'ai pas perdu de personnes. J'ai quitté de mon plein gré le clan Yogenmi et sous cette forme, je ne pourrais jamais y revenir. Après que ça soit terminé, je n'aurais pas d'endroit à retourner. »

_Elle marquait un point, c'était vrai. Mais bon… Elle pouvait quand même montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme non ? Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait pas véritablement changé. Enfin non… Il savait ce qu'elle était réellement, c'était déjà beaucoup._

« Je devrais plutôt remercier Malar. »

« Co…Comment ça ?! »

« Sans lui, sans cette prophétie, je n'aurais jamais pu vous connaître… et te connaître. »

_Pffff ! Il fut subitement pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. Lorsqu'elle s'exprimait ainsi, c'était déjà tellement rare que c'en était étonnant, mais chacune de ses phrases était tendre et délicate dès qu'il s'agissait des sentiments. Elle était vraiment… spéciale._

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit cela juste avant que l'on parte combattre Malar. »

« Cette phrase restera ancrée en moi et me donnera la force. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait de ta part ! Tu vois quand tu le veux… »

« Si c'est cela qui te fait plaisir, j'ai donc dit une phrase satisfaisante. »

_Et la voilà replongée dans son habituelle neutralité. C'était vraiment… dommage qu'une telle femme ne soit pas capable de s'exprimer plus ouvertement. Elle débordait… d'amour mais d'une façon non-érotique. Elle était vraiment…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Xano ?! »

« Hein ? Que ? De quoi ? »

_Tyrania fronçait les sourcils, légèrement enragée alors qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait. Il venait de caresser la joue de Nelya en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bleus. La jeune femme s'était laissée faire, fermant les yeux, heureuse et apaisée. Il retira subitement sa main alors qu'elle rouvrait ses yeux, s'avançant sans rien dire vers le reste du groupe. Elle se présenta en face de Tyrania, la regardant pendant cinq secondes. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la double porte, se mettant devant l'entrebâillement en attendant que le reste du groupe vienne à son tour._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas te mettre en colère ? »

« Suivant ce que tu diras… Ca se pourrait. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de m'avoir connu grâce à Malar, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui me dirais de si jolies phrases. »

_Il lui fit un grand sourire en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés. La jeune femme rougie légèrement de honte alors qu'il revenait vers Luna et Shala, leur demandant d'aller rejoindre Nelya. Il avait encore à parler avec Diarès et Palars. Il se présenta devant eux, Tyrania venant le rejoindre alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Qu'allez vous faire, maîtres ? »

« Nous n'allons rien faire. Nous allons être simplement témoins de l'ultime bataille. »

« Nous ne serons que spectateurs… sans regarder. Nous sommes là pour surveiller cette double porte. Il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un soit capable de venir vous rejoindre. »

« Mais néanmoins, ce n'est pas impossible et nous devrons alors l'arrêter. »

« Ne faites pas trop de zèle, d'accord ? »

« Tu n'as pas à nous dire une telle chose. »

« Nous ne sommes pas tes amis. Nous sommes simplement là en tant que gardiens. »

_Des gardiens ? Ah ! Quels gardiens remarquables ! Ils laissaient passer leurs adversaires alors qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant ses deux maîtres, demandant à Tyrania de le suivre. Finalement, les cinq personnes étaient réunies dans l'entrebâillement de la double porte et il salua une dernière fois ses deux maîtres. La double porte se referma derrière eux, le vide revenant dans le couloir où se trouvait Diarès et Palars._

« Tu penses qu'ils arriveront à l'arrêter ? »

« Il y a peu de chances. »

« Cela fait tellement de temps qu'elle attendait ce moment. »

« Cette double trahison est sa force. »

« Elle est devenue si différente de Juperus. »

« Elle n'a plus rien à avoir avec l'ancienne Giradès. »

« Dire que tout cela a été lancé à cause d'une histoire stupide. »

« Vraiment très stupide. »

_Les deux hommes poussèrent des légers soupirs, observant la gigantesque double porte noire. Celle-ci était à nouveau fermée et nul ne pouvait y accéder sans passer par eux mais qui ? Qui arriverait jusqu'ici et se présenterait devant eux ?_

« Ils ne seront que cinq… contre elle. »

« Peut-être qu'ils arriveront à éliminer ce corps humain. »

« Si ils arrivent à comprendre comment il fonctionne. »

_Ils se repositionnèrent correctement devant la double porte. Maintenant, tout allait être lancé. Derrière elle… se trouvait Malar et plus précisément Giradès. Cette femme qui était la sœur de Juperus… Celle qui était à l'origine de la disparition de Charkrowos. Celle qui avait crée tant de désastres et tuée tant de personnes. Oui… Giradès allait bientôt se présenter à DornRek et ses quatre Reines. C'était la dernière étape._


	79. Chapitre 79 : L'humain suprême

**Chapitre 79 : L'humain suprême**

« Un peu stressées les filles ? »

« Pourquoi je le serais ?! Je suis plutôt excitée ! Je vais aller lui écraser la cervelle à ce type ! Il va comprendre sa douleur cet imbécile ! »

« D'accord… »

« Pour moi… Je… Je… Je veux seulement venger ma mère. »

_Tyrania et Luna s'étaient exprimées. L'une comme l'autre voulait se venger sauf que l'une le montrait d'une manière bien plus violente que l'autre. Luna baissait la tête alors qu'ils marchaient dans une salle… bien plus grande qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Seules Nelya et Shala n'avaient pas prise la parole._

« Et vous les filles ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Pour ma part, je réfléchis à mon avenir. Je me demande ce que je vais faire. Je ne pense même pas à Giradès mais à ce qui va se passer après tout ça. »

« Tu pourrais devenir…. Non… Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler dans quoi tu étais douée. Je suis désolé, Shala. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Bien sûr, idiot. Ce n'est pas l'heure de se battre entre nous. »

_Elle lui fit un léger sourire alors qu'il se tournait maintenant vers Nelya, attendant une réponse de la dernière femme. En fait, c'était peut-être l'une des plus importantes réponses à ses yeux. Finalement, elle prit la parole :_

« J'aimerais simplement que le temps s'arrête. Que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. »

_C'était exactement à quoi il s'attendait. Les autres femmes furent surprises mais lui ne l'était plus… Non… Plus du tout même. Il lui fit un grand sourire, tapotant sa tête avec affection alors qu'elle rougissait faiblement, très faiblement. Il devait même être le seul à pouvoir le voir. Enfin… Ils arrivaient à une zone totalement cachée dans l'ombre… Il n'y avait aucune lumière et Tyrania grogna :_

« Je vous jure. Ce type arrive à avoir un château volant dans le ciel et il n'est même pas fichu d'avoir un éclairage décent ! »

« Tu veux bien nous allumer l'endroit ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Pfff… »

_Elle poussa une nouvelle plainte alors que le décor s'illuminait autour d'eux. Deux flammes dorées… puis deux autres… et encore deux autres… comme pour tracer le chemin à suivre bien que c'était toujours en ligne droite. Plus ils avançaient, plus un souffle se faisait entendre pour finalement arriver… à Malar ? Celui-ci faisait un grand sourire, sa tête maintenue par son coude sur son trône fait d'onyx._

« Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver jusqu'à moi. »

« Beaucoup trop d'années à mon goût. »

« JE VAIS LE… »

_Elle s'arrêta subitement alors que Malar n'avait pas fait un seul geste. Voilà que ça lui reprenait… Elle avait de nouveau peur de Malar ? Mais elle pensait être débarrassée de cette peur inutile ! Elle pensait qu'elle… qu'elle…_

« Tu vas me… ? Allons… Après tout ce temps… Tu devrais savoir Tyrania que ce n'est pas possible… que ce n'est pas réalisable ce que tu aimerais faire. »

« Arrête de lui faire peur, Malar ! On a un compte à régler toi et moi ! »

« Un seul ? Je pensais que tu avais plus de griefs contre moi. Je t'en fais une liste ? »

« Non, c'est bon… »

« Alors, d'abord… La mort de ta mère ? Enfin… Ta mère… Ce n'est pas véritablement ta mère non plus hein ? »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fit apparaître une sphère de flammes dans sa main droite. Il allait se taire tout de suite sinon…_

« Ensuite… Il y a eut la mort de Shymi et Drimali. Je sais que tu étais attachée à cette parodie de déesse. Il y a après Ryusuke, Clemona, Riza, Pandora, Aliréna, Gigana… »

« C'EST BON JE T'AI DIS ! »

_Elle sursauta subitement, arrêtant de trembler alors qu'elle voyait Xano qui perdait tout son calme. Malar ne s'empêchait pas de faire toute une liste des personnes que Xano connaissait et surtout qu'il appréciait.  
_

« La liste est longue… Très longue n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et ça t'amuse ? Je vais te le faire payer... »

« Bien sûr que ça m'amuse ! Une bonne partie a été tuée de tes propres mains. »

« A cause de qui ? »

« De toi-même ? Tu es un simplement un homme stupide qui se base beaucoup trop sur ses sentiments et qui n'arrive pas à voir toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui. »

« Tu as assez manipulé de gens. C'est à moi de mettre un terme à tout ça. Et tu vois… Nous sommes cinq contre toi. Maintenant, tu vas comprendre ta douleur comme… lorsque nous sommes arrivé ici. Prépare toi à souffrir. »

« Oh ? Tu parles de mon clone ? N'oublie pas une chose : Giradès t'as appris à créer une réplique exacte de toi. Il en est de même pour moi. Ce n'était qu'une pathétique copie de mon physique. Je suis bien différent de cette chose ! »

« On va bien voir ça. »

« STOP ! Arrête toi tout de suite ! »

_Malar s'était redressé sur son trône, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que Xano s'était élancé vers lui. Ses yeux rouges s'étaient posés sur Nelya, la jeune femme se mettant à légèrement reculer. Il reprit avec amusement :_

« Tu disais que vous étiez cinq contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et c'est correct ! Y a un souci avec ça ?! »

« Alors pourquoi Nelya ne semble t-elle pas d'accord avec toi ? »

« Co… Comment ça ? »

_Xano et les trois autres femmes se tournèrent vers celle aux cheveux bleus, celle-ci les regardant avec un léger étonnement. Pas d'accord avec Xano ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle alla dire d'une voix sûre d'elle :_

« Arrête donc de prononcer de telles inepties. »

« Tu voudrais donc dire que je me trompes ? Que tu ne penses pas à garder Xano rien que pour toi ? Que tu ne t'es pas imaginée pouvoir vivre avec lui ? Que tu aimerais bien que je sois inaccessible et inatteignable ? Pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. »

_Elle recula à nouveau, rouge de gêne alors que Tyrania émettait un léger grognement de colère. En voilà une autre qui pensait à son Xano ?! Ca recommençait à devenir insupportable ! Surtout que l'on parlait d'un amour sans charme !_

« Ai-je tord ? Ou je ne me trompe pas ? »

« Tu ne te trompes pas. »

« Tu vois ? J'ai toujours raison… Arrête donc ce combat inutile et demande alors à Xano de ne plus penser à m'attaquer. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais… »

_Elle ferma ses yeux, créant une sphère des ténèbres entres ses deux mains. C'était une belle sphère… chargée d'une énergie nouvelle et puissante. Rien à avoir avec celle qu'elle pouvait faire lorsqu'elle était une ancienne Xatu. La sphère des ténèbres fut projetée en direction de Malar, celui-ci paraissant surpris. Il se leva subitement, faisant un saut dans les airs pour esquiver la sphère. Le trône explosa alors qu'il atterrissait sur le sol, Nelya reprenant :_

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote avec ton baratin. Il y a longtemps que j'ai verrouillé mes sentiments et mon cœur. Ce n'est pas tes vaines paroles qui vont changer cela. »

« Je vois qu'on ne peut même plus vous séparer alors que tu es le maillon libre de la chaîne. Comparée aux autres, je ne t'ai rien fait de spécial mais bon… Si tu veux mourir avec eux, c'est comme tu le désires. »

« Si c'est avec eux, je n'ai aucun problème à ça. »

_Visiblement, il venait d'échouer à séparer Nelya des autres. C'était dommage car il aurait bien apprécié de voir le groupe se démanteler avant même de combattre mais bon… Si ils préféraient se réunir tous contre lui, il n'avait aucun problème._

« Tu es stupide d'avoir cru que Nelya allait se laisser berner. »

« C'est sûr qu'avec Tyrania, cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile ou plutôt… Farankard ? »

« JE VAIS L'EGOR… »

_Elle n'allait rien faire, il le savait très bien. Tyrania avait fait quelques pas en avant mais le problème était qu'elle n'avait fait que ça. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et Xano passa ses deux mains par-dessus son corps pour les poser sur son ventre, la tirant en arrière. Il lui chuchota délicatement de se calmer alors que Malar poussa un rire maléfique :_

« HAHAHA ! Quelle chienne stupide ! Mais quelle grande gueule ! Elle pensait être capable de m'arrêter mais au final, ce n'est pas le cas ! Elle ne sait que parler ! »

« La ferme, Malar ! Tu l'as assez fait souffert ! Tyrania… Recule un peu. »

« ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! Je vais, je vais… »

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Laisse moi m'en occuper. »

_Voilà qu'il revoulait jouer au prince charmant et qu'il comptait se battre contre Malar en la laissant en arrière ! ASSEZ ! Elle avait bien réussi à cogner Malar lorsque Xano était en danger alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ?! C'est vrai que les autres filles n'étaient pas habituées à la voir dans cet état._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Tyrania ? »

« Malar lui a crée de graves séquelles psychologiques dans son passé. »

« Merci de balancer ça en public ! »

_Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing énervé, le faisant gémir de douleur alors que Malar les regardait avec amusement. C'était exactement ça… Au contraire de ce que l'on pouvait penser, c'était Tyrania le maillon faible du groupe. Elle était si faible et chétive face à lui… Il fallait en profiter pour lui administrer la plus grande peur de sa vie ! Mais de quel côté ? Et de quelle façon ? Il fallait que ça soit délectable… Que ça lui donne envie de continuer… Peut-être en torturant Xano ? Oh oui… C'était une bonne idée !_

« Bon… Les enfants… C'est qu'il l'heure d'en terminer avec vous. Vous ne verrez aucun problème à ça n'est-ce pas ? On va en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Dire que tout cela aura pris plusieurs années… Luna, Nelya, Shala… Venez avec moi. »

« Et… Et moi, Xano ? »

« Tu restes en arrière, Tyrania. Tu n'es pas en état de combattre. »

_Il fit apparaître les neuf queues de Feunard dans son dos pour lui montrer qu'il allait combattre en son nom. De leurs côtés, les trois femmes faisaient apparaître leurs ailes tout en se différenciant l'une de l'autre. Luna avait ses deux griffes noires tandis que Shala et Nelya transformaient leurs pieds en serres._

« Quatre contre un ? Ce n'est pas un peu de la triche ? »

« Quatre ? Tu te trompes. Avec toutes les âmes que j'ai en moi, nous sommes bien plus à vouloir t'expédier dans la mort. »

« Si tu penses y arriver blanc-bec. Au final, tu n'es même pas un pokémon ou un humain, tu n'es rien du tout. Moi, je suis au sommet de l'Evolution ! L'humain suprême ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te différencie des autres humains ? »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait dit ces quelques mots avec un sourire narquois, sourire que Malar lui rendit. Pour toute réponse, Malar disparu subitement pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant Xano :_

« Mes capacités sont au-dessus de n'importe quel humain, que ça soit grâce à un virus comme celui de Ronyl ou à des capacités physiques surdéveloppées comme celles de Ryusuke. »

« Et ? Si tu considères que tu es différent des autres humains de cette manière, je… »

« Tu verras bien la différence ! »

_Malar posa une main sur le visage de Xano, créant une onde maléfique qui repoussa le jeune homme contre l'une des flammes dorées. Tyrania poussa un cri, galvanisée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il avait encore touché à Xano ! Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, mais ce fut Luna la première, celle-ci posant son regard rubis sur Malar :_

« Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne doit pas toucher en ma présence. »

« Oh… La princesse s'est achetée un zeste de courage ? A défaut de trop en mettre dans ses seins ? Ca fait combien de temps que Xano t'a repoussé ? »

« Ta mentalité, je la déteste ! »

_C'était des paroles encore un peu gamines mais l'ardeur dans ses yeux était loin d'éviter d'être prise au sérieux. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait utiliser ses deux griffes pour le frapper et donc parer, ce fut des morceaux de pierre qui se réunirent devant elle, formant un rayon qui projeta Malar contre son propre trône, le détruisant encore plus. Tyrania la regarda d'un air étonné, se demandant pourquoi elle avait réagit avant elle ? Ce n'était pas à elle de… sauver Xano ! Nelya s'était téléportée vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, vérifiant si il allait bien en soignant ses blessures. De son côté, Shala s'était positionnée au même niveau que Luna, fermant les yeux._

« Ca ne sera pas suffisant pour en terminer avec lui. »

« Quelle grande surprise… Il faut avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. »

_Alors que Shala créait un souffle de glace pour geler Malar sous les gravats, celui-ci s'enfonça dans le sol en se faisant absorbé par ce dernier. Il sortit devant Luna, un peu de sang rouge coulant de ses lèvres._

« On ne t'a jamais dit que les insectes devaient être écrasés ? »

_C'était à son tour d'utiliser la pierre sur laquelle ils combattaient pour administrer une bonne leçon à Luna. Sans même esquisser un mouvement vers elle alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, de nombreuses pierres se soulevèrent au-dessus du sol, comme possédées par des pouvoirs ancestraux avant de venir percuter la jeune femme aux franges blanches. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur, repoussée par ces dernières. Elle fut réceptionnée par Xano, celui-ci observant le sang doré qui coulait maintenant des plaies de la jeune femme. Vraiment… Elle devait éviter d'en faire trop : Malar savait se battre, il connaissait parfaitement les faiblesses de chacune d'entre elles. La preuve : Pendant qu'il venait de réceptionner Luna, Malar s'en était pris à Shala, ouvrant sa bouche avant de cracher un puissant souffle de flammes violettes, la jeune femme se mettant à brûler tout en se roulant au sol pour éteindre les flammes._

« Des flammes liées aux dragons. Vous êtes bien pitoyables. »

« Ca ne fait que commencer, Malar ! »

« Quelles belles paroles. Pourtant… Vous ne m'avez rien fait. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je suis investi des pouvoirs de Giradès… COMPLETEMENT. Ce n'est pas comme vous qui avez besoin des âmes pour tenter de m'égaler. »

« Tu es bien trop prétentieux ! Ca sera encore plus délicieux de te faire mordre la poussière, Malar ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais ! »

« Tu fais bien de ne pas être sûr… car ça ne sera jamais le cas ! »

_Il tendit sa main droite, la ramenant vers lui au niveau de son torse avant de créer subitement une vague d'énergie démoniaque, quelques fissures apparaissant sur les nombreux piliers de la salle du trône. Tout le monde fut repoussé… à part Tyrania. Celle-ci était encore debout, tremblante de peur alors que Malar s'approchait d'elle. _

_Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Ce type ne pouvait pas être humain… Il ne pouvait pas l'être malgré ses dires ! C'était impossible ! Elle… Elle… Elle voulait que Xano la sauve ! Elle voulait que Xano l'aide mais… Mais… Il était allongé sur le sol ! Elle commençait à sangloter, paralysée par l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle cria de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux :_

« XANO ! SAUVE MOI JE T'EN PRIE ! »


	80. Chapitre 80 : PdS

**Chapitre 80 : Personnification des sentiments**

_Elle restait immobile alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, sa main droite tendue en sa direction. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger ou à parler, ses cris étouffés dans ses sanglots. C'était dramatique de la voir ainsi alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être une forte tête._

« Oh… Tu oserais donc me tenir tête, Tyrania ? Oser me défier en restant fixe et immobile devant moi ? Que tu es pleine de courage. »

_Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle aurait horrifié, morte de peur et elle n'oserait jamais lui faire une telle chose. Elle avait les larmes à l'œil et il eut un grand sourire en reprenant la parole :_

« Oh… C'est vrai que ta chère maman t'a retiré ton œil. Que c'est dommage… Tu ne peux plus voir que d'un seul œil. Et si… Je m'occupais de te rendre aveugle ? Ainsi… Tu n'aurais plus à me voir. Ensuite… Je pourrais t'arracher les oreilles et tu ne m'entendrais plus. Ca serait la meilleure solution. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je… je… Je… Ne t'approche pas ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu me dis des choses aussi vilaines ? Nous étions amis tous les deux non ? »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Mais si… Tyrania… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

_La main de Malar se transforma en une longue griffe dorée alors qu'il était maintenant à la hauteur de Tyrania. Celle-ci semblait être presque sur le point de s'évanouir alors que tout le monde gémissait en tentant de se relever. Il avait été assez violent sur ce coup. Même Xano semblait avoir réellement du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Du moins… en partie. Ses yeux vairons étaient devenus complètement bleus alors qu'il se redressait légèrement._

« Petite Goupix. Tu penses être capable de te faire aimer ? Mais tu sais que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Car tu n'es qu'une petite prétentieuse, une petite chialeuse qui s'estime beaucoup trop forte pour les autres. »

« Tout… Tout ça est de ta faute ! »

« Ne me met donc pas sur le dos tout ce que tu es devenue. Ce n'est pas moi qui gère ta vie. »

_Finalement, il posait sa griffe dorée sur la joue de Tyrania, lui traçant une légère entaille d'où s'écoulait un sang doré : Le sang d'une déesse. Vraiment… Il remonta lentement sa griffe pour l'approcher de l'œil encore valide de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste depuis le début. Elle était devenue complètement tétanisée par l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci lui dit en montrant ses dents en s'écriant :_

« Te voilà dorénavant devenue AVEUGLE ! »

_La griffe se leva avant de s'abaisser, prête à créer une nouvelle cicatrice à vie sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta subitement alors qu'il s'était immobilisé à son tour. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?! Son corps s'était arrêté mais pas seulement le sien, celui de tout le monde ! Il ne pouvait même pas tourner le visage mais il entendait des bruits de pas qui s'avançaient vers lui. Plus personne ne pouvait parler, plus personne ne pouvait bouger… Ils pouvaient seulement voir ce qui était devant eux… et entendre ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Une main se posa sur le bras de Malar alors que le visage de Xano se montrait devant lui, une partie cachée par ses cheveux blancs. Il semblait furieux bien qu'il ne le montrait pas sur les traits de son visage. Seuls ses yeux saphir exprimaient son sentiment :_

« Tu ne la toucheras pas, Malar. C'est bon… J'en ai assez. Il y a … »

_Xano donna un coup de pied dans la jambe droite de Malar, le faisant pencher en avant tout en le soulevant avec le reste de son corps. Le corps de Malar passa au-dessus de lui mais alors qu'il était encore dans les airs, le poing de Xano vint le frapper au niveau du ventre, l'envoyant contre un mur. Lorsque Malar percuta ce dernier, les trois Reines purent se relever correctement, Tyrania regardant Xano d'un air surpris, quelques larmes aux yeux :_

« Je… Je… Je… »

« C'est bon. Ne parle plus. Ca va bien ? »

_Il lui tendit lentement sa main droite, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés recommençant à trembler avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Malar ne s'était pas encore relevé et Xano serrait Tyrania contre lui, lui caressant tendrement le dos._

« Je suis faible, Xano ! FAIBLE ! Je… Je… Je… n'ai même pas réussi à décrocher… un geste envers ce type ! Envers celui qui… qui… qui… »

« Calme toi, tu n'es pas faible. Juste anxieuse. Je vais m'occuper de Malar maintenant. Il a réussi à me donner envie de ne pas lui donner une chance. »

_Les trois Reines revenaient vers lui, demandant des nouvelles de Tyrania alors que celle-ci se mettait à sécher ses larmes. Nelya se concentrait pour fermer la petite entaille sur la peau de Tyrania tout en reprenant d'une voix neutre :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Xano ? Je n'ai pas compris. Je ne pouvais pas respirer… ni même bouger et pourtant… Je ne manquais pas d'air. »

« J'ai simplement utilisé les enseignements de mes maîtres. »

« Où veux-tu en venir par là ? »

« J'ai arrêté le Temps au lieu de le modifier voilà tout. »

« C'était donc ça… Malin… TRES… malin ! »

_L'homme aux cheveux blonds s'était relevé, légèrement blessé au bras droit alors que son visage montrait quelques signes de fatigue et de dégâts externes. Il saignait au niveau du front mais ne semblait pas réellement ressentir la douleur._

« Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant… Tu peux utiliser le Temps et… »

« L'Espace ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

_Un trou se forma sous le pied droit de Xano, celui-ci ayant relevé ce dernier avec un léger sourire. Il enfonça subitement le pied dans le trou alors qu'il observait Malar. A quelques centimètres du visage de ce dernier, un trou se forma, le pied de Xano apparaissant pour venir le frapper violemment au nez, le renvoyant contre un mur._

« Xa… Xano ? Co… Comment tu fais ça ? »

« Je suis DornRek. Je suis l'élève de Diarès et Palars. Je l'oublie bien trop souvent mais j'ai les capacités de modifier le Temps et l'Espace mais à une moins grande échelle que les deux Cavaliers, voilà tout. »

« Tu… Tu es vraiment très fort. »

_Tyrania avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec une pointe d'incertitude, comme si elle ne croyait pas en ça. Xano… A chaque fois, il avait montré qu'il était devenu puissant, assez puissant pour rivaliser avec d'autres mais après… Quelques jours après, il se faisait battre à plate couture mais là… Ce n'était pas la même chose hein ?_

« Tu ne le remarques que maintenant ? »

« Non… Non ! Je… Je… Je suis désolée. »

« Arrête d'avoir peur de ce type. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas humain mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est inatteignable. Je sais très bien qu'il… t'a manipulé et qu'au fond de toi, cette blessure ne se refermera peut-être jamais mais tu ne dois pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort. »

« C'est trop dur, Xano. Beaucoup trop dur ! »

« Xano ! Il s'est relevé encore une fois ! »

_Luna s'était alarmé alors qu'il tournait son visage vers Malar. Celui-ci était maintenant en sang au niveau du visage et une question se posa en lui. Si il avait du sang rouge, cela voulait dire qu'il était encore humain non ? C'est vrai qu'il avait parlé d'humain suprême mais il n'y croyait pas réellement. De plus, maintenant qu'il était irrité par ce qu'il avait tenté de commettre sur Tyrania, il n'allait pas le louper._

« L'Espace… et le Temps… ne te serviront à rien contre moi ! »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop maintenant. Je pensais que tu allais me le faire payer. »

« Tu es bien trop prétentieux alors que tu m'as à peine égratigné ! »

« Egratigné ? Tu pisses le sang. Bon les filles… Je m'en occupe. »

« Arrête tes idioties, Xano. Nous venons t'aider, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas du tout ce qui se passe. Si je ne le bats pas seul, je ne pourrais pas prouver à Tyrania que Malar n'est qu'un pauvre type comme un autre. Il faut que je montre à Tyrania qu'elle n'a pas à être inquiète et à être terrifiée de Malar. »

« Je te demanderais simplement une seule chose : Es-tu certain… d'arriver à le battre seul ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif pour répondre à l'interrogation de Shala. Celle-ci poussa un léger soupir, faisant quelques pas en arrière en signalant qu'elle n'allait pas l'arrêter. Néanmoins, si il était en danger, elle s'autorisait à venir l'aider. Nelya fit la même chose bien qu'elle ne disait rien. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le prévenir, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle ferait si c'était nécessaire. Seule Luna restait immobile, croisant les bras :_

« Je reste avec toi ! Je ne le laisserais pas mourir sans l'avoir touché ! »

« Tu l'as déjà fait, Luna. »

« Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir… Je… Je veux être là ! »

« Tu es une gentille fille, Luna. Tu n'aurais jamais du combattre, je pense. Tu n'es pas faite pour te battre. Tu es bien trop gentille pour ça. »

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me dire ça ! Il a tué ma mère ! Je dois venir t'aider ! Moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Enfin… Si… Mais je n'ai pas peur au point de te laisser prendre tous les risques pour moi ! »

_Tyrania ouvrit son œil de surprise, écoutant les paroles de Luna alors que Xano tentait de lui expliquer à quel point il voulait l'aider. Nelya cligna des yeux, la téléportant subitement à côté d'elle et de Shala. Il ne restait plus que Tyrania :_

« Tyrania ? Je vais mettre un terme à son existence. »

« Je… Je… voudrais… Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

_Elle alla l'embrasser, se remettant à pleurer quelques secondes. Elle tentait de se faire pardonner pour sa couardise mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, elle retira ses lèvres, Xano lui faisant un léger sourire._

« Va t'en rejoindre les autres maintenant. »

« Je… Je le fais tout de suite ! »

« Les filles, je sais que ça peut étonner de vous dire ça de cette manière mais… Faites attention à Tyrania d'accord ? Elle est bien plus fragile qu'on ne le croit ! »

« Je m'occuperais d'elle… comme je m'occuperais de Luna. »

_La jeune femme aux franges blanches fit une mine boudeuse, croisant les bras alors que Nelya lui répondait. Shala restait sérieuse, son regard fixé sur Xano. Tyrania alla se mettre à côté de la femme aux cheveux bleus, baissant son visage. Qu'elle était… stupide ! VRAIMENT STUPIDE ! Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison vraiment valable pour son manque de courage ! Xano risquait sa vie en ce moment contre ce type qu'elle avait tant haïe depuis des années et elle… elle…_

« C'est bon ? Tu as fait tes adieux ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je compte bien les retrouver d'ici quelques minutes. »

« Cette fois-ci… Ca sera différent ! »

_Malar transforma son autre main en griffe dorée avant de frapper le sol, l'éclatant en morceaux. Il souleva une lourde dalle, la projetant vers Xano. Celui-ci cligna des yeux quelques instants, la dalle s'immobilisant en même temps que Malar. Encore une fois, il venait d'arrêter le temps ?!_

« Cela est assez épuisant mais vois-tu… Te voir ne rien pouvoir faire est une chose bien plus qu'appréciable. Pour une fois qu'on inverse les rôles, je ne vais pas m'en priver. »

_Il s'avança vers Malar, marchant d'un pas lent en arrivant à la hauteur de la dalle. D'un geste ample, il l'envoya au loin alors qu'il se retrouvait en face de Malar. Celui-ci gardait son air surpris comme si il ne s'était pas attendu une nouvelle fois. Xano transforma l'une de ses mains en griffe noire, rappelant celle de Luna avant de reprendre :_

« Tu as causé beaucoup de morts… beaucoup trop. Gigana… La pauvre adolescente a attendu pendant tout ce temps le Dieu Originel. »

_Une boule de feu apparu au bout de la griffe noire. D'abord orange comme celles que l'on pouvait voir habituellement, elle prit une teinte noirâtre alors que Xano refermait ses yeux._

« Et je ne parle même pas de Juperus ou alors de Ryusuke… Et Aliréna… La reine Teli… Tu as tué tellement de personnes… que je crois qu'il est temps de te faire payer pour tous tes crimes, Malar. J'espère que tu es prêt ? »

_Le Temps venait de reprendre son cours mais Xano avait déjà reculé sa griffe, la plantant subitement en Malar, celui-ci hurlant sous le coup._

« Cette griffe est la personnification du désir de vengeance de la part de Luna. »

_Il retira en grande partie sa griffe, laissant néanmoins celle-ci au niveau de l'estomac de Malar, l'homme aux cheveux blonds crachant du sang sur le visage de Xano. La flamme noire qui se trouvait dans la griffe de Xano, quitta celle-ci, commençant à incinérer de l'intérieur le corps de Malar, l'homme recommençant à crier de toutes ses forces._

« Cette flamme est la personnification de la haine que ressent Tyrania pour toi. »

« Salo… SALOPARD ! JE… JE… »

« Et tu vois ce que tu as en face de toi ? C'est un être qui a tellement de dégoût pour ce que tu es qu'il va terminer toute cette stupide histoire d'ici quelques secondes. CREVE ! »

_Il tourna subitement sa griffe noire en Malar, lui détruisant le reste de ce qui composait son intestin et son estomac avant de retirer complètement sa griffe noire. En plus du sang qui coulait entre les griffes, quelques morceaux étaient éparpillés un peu mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il était certain que pour Malar, c'en était terminé. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Giradès à abattre. Les dernières paroles de l'homme aux cheveux blonds furent :_

« Ne pense pas… en avoir… fini… »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est le cas. »

_Il se retourna, entendant le corps de Malar qui s'écroulait au sol, baignant dans son sang rouge. Il alla s'approcher de ses quatre Reines, voyant le sang sur sa griffe. Il fit un petit geste pour projeter le sang sur le sol, parlant avec un petit sourire :_

« Voilà, mesdemoiselles, vous êtes vengées. »

« Tu n'as aucune blessure ? C'est vraiment étonnant. »

« Malar n'était qu'un simple humain au final. A force de nous donner de plus en plus d'obstacles, il n'a fait que nous renforcer. C'est ça qui a causé sa perte. »

« Merci… Xano… »

_Tyrania s'avançait vers lui, la tête légèrement baissée. Elle avait ses deux mains jointes et posées sur son ventre. Elle était vraiment attristée de l'avoir laissé faire une telle chose à cause d'elle. Il passa une main sur son front, arrêtant de sourire avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix bien plus sérieuse :_

« Malar est mort… mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on a éliminé la réelle cause du mal. Il ne reste plus qu'à Giradès à se montrer. »

« DEESSE GIRADES ! Prêtez moi… Prêtez moi votre FORCE ! »

_Hum ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ou alors c'était bien la voix de Malar qu'il avait entendue ? Xano se retourna subitement, Tyrania poussant un cri affolé en se cachant derrière lui. Sa peur était vraiment affreuse à observer. L'homme aux cheveux blonds… avait maintenant son ventre à découvert mais… Il n'y avait plus rien ?! Comme si Xano n'avait jamais crée de trou à l'intérieur ! Comment avait-il fait pour se régénérer ?!_

« Je suis l'humain suprême ! L'être choisi par Giradès ! »

« Ca ne t'a pas suffit ? Bon les filles… »

« On vient t'aider cette fois ! Il ne comprend pas ce que cela veut dire de perdre ! »

_Bon, et bien… Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il craqua sa nuque alors que les trois Reines venaient le rejoindre, seule Tyrania reculant légèrement, essayant de faire apparaître une flamme. Elle devait l'aider… Mais comment ?! Et le regard enragé et pourtant inexpressif de Malar à travers ses yeux rubis lui faisait tellement peur ! Elle… Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face ! Il était encore plus affreux qu'auparavant ! Surtout avec cette… aura noire et dorée qui l'entourait._


	81. Chapitre 81 : Immortel

**Chapitre 81 : Immortel**

« Vous pourrez toujours essayer de me tuer, je me relèverais… inlassablement ! »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. On va te montrer le goût amer de la défaite. »

_Il s'était élancé sans prévenir les trois Reines, s'approchant à toute allure de Malar qui était redevenu comme auparavant. Comment ce type avait-il réussi guérir toutes ses blessures aussi rapidement ?! Surtout le trou béant ! C'était quelque chose d'impossible ! Giradès n'était pas capable de soigner des blessures !_

« Cette fois-ci, je sais à quoi m'attendre ! Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec la même combine ! Je vais te montrer à quel point tu es faible ! »

« Parle donc pour toi, Malar. Si j'ai réussi à te tuer une fois, je peux facilement te tuer deux fois ! N'oublie pas que je suis maintenant accompagné. »

_C'était vrai. Nelya s'était téléportée dans le dos de Malar, ses yeux devenus complètement roses. Elle avait crée une puissante vague psychique, l'homme aux cheveux blonds étant forcé de reculer, donc de s'avancer en direction de Xano qui l'attendait avec ses deux mains transformées en griffes._

« C'est exact ! Regarde donc sur ta droite, Malar ! »

_Shala s'était présentée à lui, ses deux serres dirigées vers lui. Tsss ! Il ne pouvait pas regarder de tous les côtés ! C'était impossible pour lui ! Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps à cause de Nelya, que Xano se tenait devant lui, que Shala fonçait, serres en avant. Tiens… Où était la gamine aux franges blanches et aux gros seins ?_

« Evite de détourner le regard de MOI ! »

_Cette aura meurtrière qu'il ressentait… Ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait de la part de Xano… Ni de Tyrania… La jeune femme était trop effrayée pour esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement donc… elle provenait… de Luna ?! C'était elle qui avait crié de toutes ses forces ?! Il n'eut le temps que de poser ses yeux rubis sur elle avant qu'un puissant rayon ne vienne le percuter au niveau du ventre._

« Hey ?! Mais je suis derrière lui ! »

_Shala fit un saut dans les airs, s'envolant brièvement pour esquiver Malar qui venait d'être renvoyé à cause de Luna ? Celle-ci semblait épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire mais la puissance qu'elle avait déchaînée était effroyable. Nelya avait refermé ses yeux, reprenant son regard habituel alors que Xano regardait Luna d'un air étonné, lui demandant d'une voix tranquille mais un peu inquiète :_

« Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai… J'ai un peu mal mais au moins, je lui ai fait payé ! »

_Oui… C'était le cas. Malar était couchée sur des nombreux débris de pierre, comme si il avait été assommé par le coup de Luna. Dire que la jeune femme était capable d'une telle prouesse relevait de l'impossibilité mais là… Il fallait quand même avouer qu'elle avait été plus qu'impressionnante sur ce coup._

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu l'as aussi ressenti, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelqu'un est rentré dans le château… »

« Et se rapproche de nous. »

« Ce n'est pas Hosol ou Lucate. Ils sont morts. Mais alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'un des humains non plus. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui est-ce. »

« Est-ce de moi dont vous parliez ? »

_Deux lames circulaires firent leurs apparitions, tournoyant vers eux. Ils firent un petit pas sur le côté, les deux lames se plantant dans la gigantesque double porte. Quelques instants après, elles ressortirent, repassant près de Diarès et Palars pour les trancher mais les deux hommes les esquivaient à nouveau. Devant eux se tenait une jeune femme aux épaules dénudées et qui récupérait ses deux lames avec un grand sourire._

« Au moins, vous êtes plus tenaces que les deux autres. »

« Qui es-tu ? Vu ton regard, je ne pense pas que cela soit de la folie. »

« Que veux-tu ? Vu ton allure, je ne pense pas que cela soit une fanfaronnade. »

« Galpha, la Faucheuse si vous préférez. Je me suis occupée de Lucate. »

« C'est donc toi qui a tué Lucate ? Et pour Hosol ? »

« Hosol est morte sous le sacrifice de Teli. Dois-je vous tuer ? »

_Elle croisa ses deux lames circulaires avant de les faire pénétrer dans sa peau. Ses deux mains se transformèrent en faux alors qu'elle faisait ripper les lames l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'avançait vers les deux hommes de quelques pas, s'immobilisant en attendant une réponse. Diarès prit la parole d'une voix lente, se mettant en position de défense :_

« Tu n'as répondue qu'à l'une de nos questions. Que veux-tu ? »

« Pourquoi des personnes comme vous doivent le savoir ? »

« Nous n'aimons guère ce genre de langage. »

_Ce fut au tour de Palars de se mettre en position de défense, son pied gauche reculé pour prendre appui sur le droit. Cette femme était bien trop… suspecte pour être normale._

_Du côté de Xano et de son groupe, les quatre personnes s'étaient réunies pour attendre que Malar se relève, imaginant un plan pour en venir à bout et le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Seule Tyrania était mise à l'écart mais elle ne semblait pas en colère, seulement triste. Si seulement… Malar n'était pas là, elle pourrait alors se battre._

« Vas y Malar, t'espère pas nous avoir une seconde fois. »

« Je ne pensais pas me cacher… Contrairement à vous ! »

_Une nouvelle vague ténébreuse sortit du corps de Malar alors que celui-ci se relevait. Encore une fois, la blessure causée par Luna avait disparu. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils l'observent de plus près, il y avait obligatoirement quelque chose là-dessous ! La vague fit repousser les quatre personnes sans les envoyer au sol comme la dernière fois. Faiblissait-il ? Ou alors la distance entre eux était bien plus grande maintenant ?_

« Puisque tes amies semblent bien aimer voler, je vais m'en débarrasser dès maintenant ! Goûtez donc à ça, petites garces ! »

_L'aura qui l'entourait était maintenant froide… froide comme la glace. Il avait une idée sombre en tête et Xano s'était positionné devant les trois femmes en tendant ses mains. Si il comptait toutes les frapper en même temps, c'est que cela allait causer pas mal de soucis !_

« Que ces femmes disparaissent ! »

_Hein ?! Ce n'était pas une attaque de glace qu'il avait préparé ?! Mais alors c'était… Le froid disparu subitement pour laisser place à une fine pluie qui tombait sur eux. AH ! Ce salopard ! Il pensait les foudroyer ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers les trois femmes, leur criant de se mettre à l'abri._

« Il veut tenter de vous… »

« TROP TARD ! DIS LEUR ADIEU ! »

_La foudre s'était présentée sous la forme de plusieurs nuages noirs au-dessus d'eux et Xano s'apprêtait à pousser ces trois Reines pour prendre la foudre à leur place mais au lieu que la foudre s'abatte sur elles… Les nuages disparaissaient peu à peu pour laisser place à un soleil artificiel ? Malar grogna, ses yeux rubis se posant sur Tyrania. Celle-ci recula instinctivement, apeurée alors qu'elle refermait ses deux poings. Elle murmura d'une voix faible et loin d'être sûre d'elle :_

« Je… J'ai crée ce soleil. Il ne pourra pas… utiliser la pluie… pour vous atteindre. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose… Je suis vraiment désolée, Xano. »

« Ca nous aide bien plus que tu ne le crois ! »

_Il se tourna vers elle, lui faisant un léger sourire. La jeune femme lui rendit le sourire, bien qu'elle était confuse. Maintenant… Malar allait aussi se soucier d'elle et elle avait encore plus peur dorénavant mais… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Xano se faire attaquer à sa place ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Ce n'était même pas envisageable !_

_Les trois personnes restaient immobiles, chacune fixant l'autre longuement. Les deux hommes n'esquissaient pas un seul geste, sérieux tandis que Galpha gardait son sourire aux lèvres, faisant un simple geste de sa faux droite pour les impressionner mais ils restèrent parfaitement de marbre, peu enclins à trop se laisser faire une telle chose._

« Allez vous me laisser passer ? »

« Es-tu une ennemie de Giradès ? Ou de DornRek ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je répondre ? Je n'ai qu'une mission. Celle que le Dieu Originel m'a confiée. Je l'accomplirais qu'importe si je dois me débarrasser de vous. »

« Le Dieu Originel ? Charkrowos ? Quelle est ta liaison avec lui ? Nous ne te connaissons pas. Nous ne t'avons jamais vu. »

« Normal… Je n'étais pas sensée exister. Je suis simplement… une précaution. »

_Elle amorça une attaque avec sa faux gauche, traçant une diagonale dans le vide. La lame de vent vint frapper de plein fouet Diarès, l'homme aux cheveux bleus émettant un petit cri de douleur alors qu'une blessure apparaissait sur son bras. Il avait eu le temps de se protéger mais Palars regardait Galpha d'un air étonné. Cette femme était… inquiétante._

« Je continue ? Ou vous me laissez passer ? »

« Nous ne pouvons tolérer que quelqu'un tente de se mettre en travers du combat qui se déroule derrière ces portes. »

« Vous l'aurez voulu… Adieu. »

_Elle disparue complètement de la vue, un vent violent se produisant devant Diarès et Palars. Cette… Cette femme… Elle utilisait la puissance de la glace ?! Elle savait quel était leur point faible ? Il fallait tenir le plus longtemps possible… pour… pour…_

« Charkrowos va bientôt revenir … mais ce n'est pas en me barrant le passage que vous me permettrez d'en finir avec cette gamine mal éduquée. »

« Gamine ? Tu parles donc de Giradès ? »

« Tu es là pour elle ? Tu sais donc que… »

« Je sais ma mission. Dormez maintenant. »

_Elle réapparue derrière, donnant un coup de coude dans la nuque de chaque homme. Cette puissance ? Comment eux deux… Deux Cavaliers… Non…Ceux qui géraient le Temps et l'Espace. Comment une simple femme dont ils n'avaient jamais connue l'existence avant aujourd'hui… En y réfléchissant… Galpha… C'était l'Excuse non ? Mais d'après ce qu'ils savaient… C'était une adolescente, pas une femme. Et surtout… Elle ne devait pas être aussi forte ? Ils ne comprenaient rien. Rien du tout. Les deux corps tombèrent au sol, évanouis. Plusieurs coups avec les deux faux et la porte tomba en morceaux alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'endroit où se situait le combat qui allait tout décider._

« C'était quoi ce bruit ?! »

« AHHHH ! LA PETITE GOUPIX ! »

« XANO ! HIIIIIII ! »

_Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même alors qu'il avait détourné le regard quelques instants en entendant l'effondrement. Malar en avait profité pour se diriger vers Tytania, la jeune femme se remettant à sangloter. Xano referma rapidement ses yeux, arrêtant le temps mais cette fois-ci… seules ses trois Reines avaient été affectées ?! Malar continuait de courir vers Tyrania, celle-ci recommençant à pleurer._

« CA NE SERT A RIEN ! Je suis préparé cette fois-ci ! Je suis bien trop loin ! Je vais m'en prendre à cette pauvre petite chienne ! »

« TU… TU… TU NE LA TOUCHERAS PAS ! »

_Il arrêta subitement le Temps pour l'utiliser d'une autre manière. Dès qu'on parlait de Tyrania, il rentrait dans une transe quasi-démentielle. Il se déplaça avec une vélocité renouvelée, ayant accéléré le temps pour lui. Il se retrouva subitement entre Malar et Tyrania, l'homme aux cheveux blonds s'arrêtant._

« Co… Comment tu as fait ?! »

« Mes maîtres ! Ce sont mes maîtres qui m'ont permis ça ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE TYRANIA ! Retire tes… MAINS ! »

_Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Xano lui prit le bras droit, le brisant avec sauvagerie alors que Malar criait de douleur. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus rouges comme si des flammes brûlaient à l'intérieur. Mais… Il lui souriait ?! Malar lui souriait alors qu'il savait qu'il allait l'éliminer véritablement ?!_

« Bien… Bien… »

_Hein ?! C'était une voix féminine qu'il entendait ou il rêvait ?! AH ! Il n'avait pas de temps à trop penser à ça ! Sa main droite se posa sur la tête de Malar, l'éclatant au sol alors que tout son bras était pris de convulsions avant de s'enflammer. Plusieurs boules de feu jaillirent de la main de Xano, Tyrania le arrêtant avec un léger effroi. Le voir dans un tel état de rage et de colère… lui rappelait elle._

« Ne la touche pas ! N'OSE MÊME PAS L'APPROCHER ! »

« Continue… comme ça. »

« JE SUIS DEVENU PLUS FORT MAINTENANT ! JE PEUX TE BATTRE ! »

_Sa main se replanta dans le corps de Malar, celui-ci poussant un râle de douleur bien masculin cette fois-ci. Xano retira sa main, écrasant l'estomac dans celle-ci avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, observant maintenant le corps de Malar. Il voulait être sûr de ce qui allait se passer. Il demanda néanmoins :_

« Ma petite… Tyrania. Tu vas bien ? »

« Hein ? Petite ? Ah… Euh… Oui… Je vais bien. »

_Sa petite Tyrania ? Elle s'était mise à rougir avant d'entendre un cri. Luna indiqua le corps de Malar, celui-ci étant pris de tremblements alors que quelque chose sortait du trou que Xano avait crée. Une sphère… blanche… L'âme de Malar ? Subitement, de nombreux tentacules noirs sortirent du corps de Malar à leur tour, venant enserrer la sphère blanche alors que Shala criait à Xano :_

« Xano ! Il faut détruire son âme ! »

_Détruire son âme ?! C'était possible ça ?! Il envoya rapidement une boule de feu en direction de la sphère blanche, un tentacule noir se mettant en rempart par rapport à la boule pour se la prendre, brûlant vive. Quelques instant plus tard, un nouveau tentacule apparu ainsi que plusieurs autres. Les deux serres de Nelya touchèrent les tentacules et la sphère blanche avant de se faire repousser subitement, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus tombant au sol en gémissant. Elle annonça en se relevant sans utiliser ses mains :_

« Cette sphère… On ne peut pas tuer une âme, Shala. »

« Mais comment on fait alors ?! »

« On doit trouver un moyen de séparer son âme de son corps ! »

_Il parlait à Nelya et Shala, Luna se dirigeant vers lui pour venir l'aider. Tyrania avait son œil violet dirigé vers Xano et le corps sans vie de Malar, la sphère blanche rentrant à nouveau en lui. Si elle revenait, cela voulait dire que…_

« XANO ! RECULE VITE ! »

« COU… COU ! »

_Les yeux rouges de Malar se rouvrirent en même temps que sa plaie se refermait, les tentacules noirs ayant disparus. Xano s'était tourné vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds, la main de celui-ci s'étant transformée en griffe violette. Une griffe liée aux pouvoirs des dragons… comme auparavant. La griffe se logea en Xano, du sang doré s'écoulant des lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs._

« Héhéhé… BIEN… TU AS REUSSI A L'EVITER ! »

_Mais de justesse. Une vilaine plaie était apparue au niveau de la hanche gauche, signe qu'il s'était fait entaillé quand même. Mais comment battre ce type ?! Il revenait à la vie à chaque fois ! Il était impossible pour lui de détruire son âme alors… Comment ?! Même en le coupant en morceaux, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à l'éliminer !_


	82. Chapitre 82 : Accomplir sa mission

**Chapitre 82 : Accomplir sa mission**

« Alors ? Surpris ? Tu sais maintenant comment me battre ? »

« Ton âme… Elle est… »

« Oui ! Elle restera TOUJOURS attachée à moi ! Tu ne peux pas me battre ! C'est inutile ! Tu es bien trop faible pour espérer une telle chose ! »

« On va continuer à te tuer. Ce n'est pas trop difficile. »

« Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas me tue mais à chaque minute qui s'écoule, tu t'affaiblis… Et tes compagnes aussi ! Et je deviens plus fort ! »

_Il s'était reculé pour se mettre près de Tyrania tandis que Malar s'était relevé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se trouvait au milieu de la salle, entre les deux groupes : L'un constitué de Nelya, Shala et Luna, l'autre de Tyrania et Xano._

« Venez donc alors ! Je vous attends ! »

« Si, c'est ce que… »

« Tu veux alors… »

« Vas l'avoir de plein fouet ! »

_Les trois femmes s'étaient exprimées en même temps, le groupe de Luna se dirigeant vers lui en volant. Subitement, Malar pointa une main vers elles, de nombreux éclairs la quittant pour venir les foudroyer sur place, les trois femmes tombant au sol en gémissant._

« Ca ne sera peut-être pas aussi puissante que si j'avais pu faire ma petite pluie. »

« Saleté ! Ne les touche pas ! »

« Tu fais une différence entre tes femmes ? Ce n'est pas beau d'en privilégier une par rapport aux autres. C'est vrai… Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de m'occuper de Tyrania alors que là, tu ne fais qu'observer les trois corps des Reines. »

« Elles savent qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de moi. »

« Hum ? Comment ça ? »

« Ca fait un peu mal… quand même ! »

_Luna se releva en première, fronçant les sourcils en se disant qu'elle devait faire plus attention à tout ça. Elle s'était lancée sur Malar sans même réfléchir à la situation. Nelya et Shala se relevèrent à leurs tours devant le regard incrédule de l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Comment ces femmes pouvaient-elles se relever comme si elles n'avaient quasiment rien subies ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait bien utilisé toute sa puissance électrique dans ce coup pourtant ! Grrrr ! Ca ne suffisait donc pas ?!_

« Tu parais étonné ? Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'un simple humain pouvait réussir à blesser mes Reines ? Elles sont toutes d'anciennes pokémons et même si tu tentes de viser leurs faiblesses, tu ne restes qu'un humain… qui n'as jamais eu de pokémon. »

« Pourquoi j'en aurais ? Tsss… Toute ma vie s'est passée ainsi ! Je suis l'humain le plus évolué de cette chaîne ! Je n'ai pas besoin de pokémons ! »

« C'est vraiment dommage… Pourquoi tu en aurais ? Pour ça. »

_Xano transforma sa main droite en une griffe noire. Une aile de coton apparue dans son dos, l'autre aile étant de couleur rouge. Enfin au niveau des fesses, neuf queues dorées aux pointes argentées apparaissaient. Malar fit une petite mimique avant de dire ironiquement :_

« Pour ressembler à un monstre ? Héhéhé. »

« Non… Pour leurs pouvoirs. Tu as toujours été seul. »

« Le seul pouvoir dont j'ai besoin est celui de Giradès ! Elle m'a confié son pouvoir et je ne veux rien entendre de la part d'un type que j'ai manipulé depuis le début ! »

_Hum… Il avait peut-être visé un point sensible ? Qui savait… Malar s'était dirigé vers lui et Tyrania. Sa main se transforma en une griffe sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Une lueur maléfique émanait de cette griffe… comme si elle était possédée ou ténébreuse… Hum… Ce n'était donc pas une griffe de dragon. La seconde main de Xano se transforma en griffe à son tour, intimant aux Reines de rester en arrière. Les griffes se rencontrèrent et ricochèrent l'une contre l'autre, les deux hommes commençant à se combattre de cette façon._

« Au final, je devrais peut-être te remercier non ? Me manipuler, ça m'a permis de connaître Tyrania et les autres. Sans toi, peut-être que ça ne me serait jamais arrivé ! »

« Ne pense même pas m'énerver avec des paroles de ce genre. »

« Je ne fais que rapporter la vérité ! Ca doit être triste d'être seul ? »

« Seul ? Je n'ai jamais été seul ! J'ai toujours eu la déesse Giradès avec moi ! »

« Et tu l'as déjà vu cette fameuse déesse ? »

« NON ! Mais elle m'a confié son pouvoir et je n'ai besoin de PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! »

« Tu es aveugle… Complètement aveugle… »

_Aveugle ? Lui ? Lui qui avait tué ses parents lorsqu'il avait entendu cette voix alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans ?! Ahhhhhh ! Ce sang qui s'était déversé ! Il avait offert en sacrifice ses deux parents pour recevoir l'âme de Giradès ! Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle serait toujours là en lui, qu'elle allait le rendre… éternel ! Et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?! Le résultat était là ! Devant les yeux de Xano ! Il était immortel ! Il était devenu surpuissant ! Giradès ne lui avait pas menti ! Pourquoi avoir besoin de pokémons alors qu'on était au-dessus de ces derniers et au-dessus des humains ?!_

« Aveugle ? Aveuglé par quoi ? Par les sentiments ? C'est toi qui te laisses trop malmené par les sentiments. Giradès m'a tout dit ! Des pensées perverties et obscures ! »

« Je ne peux pas te permettre de dire de telles choses. Il est vrai que j'ai des petits soucis à penser que mes Reines sont mes filles mais je ne pense à rien de sale avec elles. C'est même tout le contraire. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Des filles… Des pères… Tsss... LES RELATIONS SONT INUTILES ! »

_Il donna un coup de griffe plus violent que les autres, repoussant Xano alors que celui-ci gémissait à cause de sa blessure à la hanche. Tyrania poussa un petit cri apeuré, tentant d'esquisser un geste pour venir l'aider. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard fou de Malar tandis que celui-ci reprenait en même temps qu'il frappait :_

« Tu pensais vraiment que ce genre de choses pourrait te sauver ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois devenu un orphelin ? Car j'ai tué mes parents ! Je les ai tué ! Giradès est en moi depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois ! »

« Pauvre type. Si tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution… C'est à moi de te montrer à quel point tu te goures complètement ! »

« La ferme pauvre type ! Je vais me débarrasser de toi et de tes copines une bonne fois pour toutes ! Déesse Giradès, donnez moi la force ! »

_La force ?! Il en avait à revendre ! Il le voyait parfaitement puisque Malar le faisait reculer de plus en plus. Même si le combat n'était pas en sa défaveur, il n'était pas pour autant rassuré en ce moment ! Il devait s'en occuper maintenant ! Un rayon constitué de pierres vint frapper Malar en plein dos, celui-ci se mettant à crier avant de se retourner, la fureur se lisant dans ses yeux. Qui était…_

« Malar ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! »

« Sale petite peste aux gros seins ! »

_Luna était encore là ?! Elle se battait toujours ?! Elle voulait vraiment crever ! Sauf que là, c'était elle qui était énervée. Ca faisait deux fois qu'il lui parlait de ces seins ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait un volume mammaire trop important ! Shala et Nelya restaient immobiles, réfléchissant à ce qu'elles devaient faire ou si elles devaient s'en occuper._

« Je vais devoir m'occuper d'elle avant d'en terminer avec toi ! »

« Tu ne pourras même pas la toucher elle aussi ! LUNA ! Fais attention ! »

« Je l'attend cet imbécile… Je suis même prête à mourir si je peux le tuer et venger ma mère ! Je… Je… Je suis la PRINCESSE des insectes ! »

_Xano lui cria que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle devait se suicider ! Ca n'allait emmener que de la tristesse si elle décidait de mourir pour venir le sauver ! Est-ce qu'elle voulait le rendre triste ?! La colère de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir triste…_

« J'arrive juste à temps, on dirait. »

« Qui… Qui est-ce ? »

_Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la femme aux cheveux bruns qui venait finalement d'arriver. Elle ripa l'une de ses lames contre l'autre alors qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers Xano. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, ses yeux bruns se refermant pour devenir violets._

« Cela te rappelle quelque chose, Xano ? »

« Gal… Galpha ? Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu grandie ou alors je me trompe… »

« Tu ne te trompes pas. Etonné ? »

« QUI EST CETTE FEMME ?! Une nouvelle morte ?! »

« Elle est bien trop puissante pour toi, Malar ! »

_Les deux dernières phrases provenaient de la même personne mais elles avaient une intonation différente. Giradès venait de s'exprimer… Sans même se retourner, Galpha continuait de regarder Xano avec un léger sourire alors que Malar courait vers elle, ses griffes prêtes à la trancher._

« GALPHA ! Fais attention à toi ! Derrière… »

« De quoi ? Lui ? Ce n'est qu'un simple pantin au final. »

_Elle passa sa main droite au-dessus de son épaule, parant avec facilité le coup de Malar sans même se soucier plus longtemps de lui. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de le repousser en reprenant :_

« Je suis la Faucheuse, Xano. Je suis en fait une création de Charkrowos pour un but précis et unique. Tu vas bientôt comprendre lequel il est mais d'abord… Il faut réussir à tuer Malar. »

« Je m'en occupe ! Tu peux surveiller Tyrania pendant ce temps ? »

« Tu n'as aucune question à me poser ? Pourquoi j'ai changé et autre ? »

« A quoi ça me servirait ? Tu es avec nous, non ? Et puis, tu es Galpha. J'ai pas à me soucier d'autre chose que je sache. »

_Il s'éloigna en courant, passant à côté d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargi alors qu'elle s'approchait de Tyrania. Elle se positionna devant elle sans rien dire, croisant ses deux faux en fermant ses yeux. Elle devait maintenant se concentrer pour se préparer à administrer le coup de grâce. Sa mission était claire et précise : Elle avait été crée par Charkrowos pour un UNIQUE objectif. Dire que le Dieu Originel pensait ça… Il avait totalement raison._

« Qui est cette femme, Xano ?! »

« C'est Galpha ! Elle a juste un peu changé ! »

« Mais… mais… Elle a BEAUCOUP changé ! On fait quoi ?! »

« Tuons Malar ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile ! Les filles, concentrons nous ! »

_Les trois femmes entourèrent Malar, bien plus motivées maintenant tandis que Xano se tenait en face de l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci gémissait encore du coup qu'il avait reçu. Galpha avait frappé aussi fort que ça ?!_

« Cette sal… salope… Elle fait mal ! C'est qui ?! »

« Galpha… La pitoyable Excuse que tu pensais si inutile. »

_Elle ?! C'était l'Excuse ?! Il pensait que ce n'était qu'une enfant comme le Bouclier du Dieu Originel ! Il s'était trompé ! Et dire que Giradès l'avait prévenu pourtant ! Il n'allait pas se laisser mourir ! Il commençait à être inquiet à cause de cette nouvelle arrivée ! Inquiet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ?! Il était immortel ! IMMORTEL !_

« Excuse ou non… Ca ne changera rien à la situation ! Vous ne pouvez pas me battre ! »

« Tu sembles t'emporter... C'est signe proche de la défaite. »

_Signe de la défaite ?! AH ! Il frappa du sol, créant un violent tremblement de terre autour de lui alors que les quatre personnes sautaient dans les airs avant de foncer vers lui. AH ! Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient éviter ces éclairs maintenant ?! Il chargea dans ses deux mains, plusieurs sphères électriques, les envoyant en direction des quatre personnes._

« Les filles… Vous êtes prêtes ? Ne le loupez surtout pas… Nelya, tu leur as bien transmis ce que je t'ai dit par la pensée ? »

« C'est bien passé, Xano. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. N'est-ce pas ? »

« OUI ! Je suis à nouveau capable de l'utiliser et cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas le rater ! »

« Pour ma part… Je vais imaginer autre chose pour lui. »

_Shala s'immobilisa subitement, pointant une main dans les airs avant qu'un trou se forme au-dessus d'elle. Quelque chose se tramait… Nelya et Luna s'étaient mises à briller alors que Xano s'était arrêté. Lui aussi levait la main dans les airs avant de s'arrêter. Non… Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il devait faire. Malar risquait de s'échapper… Quitte à prendre un risque, autant le faire jusqu'au bout ! Alors que les trois femmes préparaient leurs techniques, il s'envola vers Malar, brillant d'une aura noire. Il alla le percuter de plein fouet au même moment où il tentait d'esquiver. Malar poussa un cri de douleur tandis que Xano ordonnait :_

« Tirez lui dessus avant qu'il ne s'échappe ! »

_Bizarrement… Aucune des trois femmes ne lui demanda de s'éloigner ou alors de partir… C'était ainsi qu'elles avaient prévu le plan… sans le fait qu'il se lance sur Malar ! Mais si elles ne lui faisaient pas confiance, alors, elles ne pourraient JAMAIS l'aider ! Luna et Nelya créèrent un puissant rayon destructeur alors qu'une météorite d'une taille plutôt grande sortait du trou au-dessus de Shala. Les trois attaques touchèrent de plein fouet Malar, celui-ci disparaissant dans l'explosion crée alors que Xano apparaissait à côté de Luna._

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, Xano ! »

« Au moins, vous vous êtes pas posées de question. Merci. »

_Oui, il remerciait les trois femmes de s'être exécutées sans aucun souci. Il alla embrasser Luna sur la joue, la jeune femme rougissant alors que le nuage de fumée disparaissait pour laisser place au corps sans vie de Malar… Cette fois-ci, toute une jambe et un bras avaient entièrement été déchiquetés tandis que la sphère blanche ressortait de son corps. Déjà, des tentacules noirs venaient l'entourer avant que les yeux de Galpha se rouvrent :_

« C'est à moi ! »

_La pluie tomba subitement dans la salle, la jeune femme se déplaçant avec une vélocité démentielle pour arriver à la hauteur de Malar et des tentacules noirs. De sa faux gauche, elle trancha sans ménagement les bases des tentacules noirs, d'autres réapparaissant alors qu'elle s'écriait avec force :_

« Que Charkrowos me pardonne pour cet acte ! Le déchirement d'une âme ! »

_Sa faux droite vint frapper violemment la sphère blanche, Malar criant de toutes ses forces alors que Galpha recula après avoir donné son coup. Le corps de l'homme aux cheveux blonds était crispé, des cris infâmes sortant de ses lèvres alors que les tentacules noirs rentraient en lui. Puis soudainement… plus rien… Malar arrêta de bouger alors que la sphère blanche explosa en morceaux. Au même moment où les morceaux tombaient au sol, le corps de Malar devint poussière, Galpha murmurant :_

« Il n'y a pas crime plus infâme que de détruire l'essence même d'une personne. Malar était peut-être un homme bon dans une autre vie. C'était cela ma mission… car personne de réellement sensé ne pourrait l'accepter. »

« Tu… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Galpha. »

« Le combat n'est pas fini, Xano. Il reste une dernière personne à affronter. »

_Une dernière personne ? Il le savait bien… Tout n'était pas terminé… Loin de là. Là où se trouvait la sphère blanche résidait maintenant une sphère noire… Une sphère qui s'approcha de Galpha pour venir la frapper au front, l'envoyant contre un mur avant de se positionner devant Xano. Quelques instants après, elle retournait au milieu de la salle du trône, celle-ci se mettant à trembler avant de se fissurer de partout, le toit s'écroulant en morceaux. Tout le groupe alla se réunir alors que Xano allait chercher Galpha. Le château était en train de s'écrouler et une forme gigantesque de plusieurs mètres de hauteur apparaissait peu à peu. Nelya et Xano firent téléporté tout le groupe en-dehors du château, Xano tenant Tyrania dans ses bras alors que les autres utilisaient leurs ailes ou techniques pour voler. Tout le groupe alla atterrir à plusieurs mètres de là alors que le château dans le ciel s'écroulait peu à peu._


	83. Chapitre 83 : Meurtre du passé

**Chapitre 83 : Meurtres du passé**

« Giradès… Son château… »

« Il est détruit… Oui… »

« Mais il y avait Diarès et Palars à l'intérieur ! »

« Ils ont du réussir à ralentir le temps et à s'enfuir. »

« Je ne suis pas si sûre de ça. »

_Les cinq personnes venaient de s'exprimer, seule Tyrania restant muette dans les bras de Xano. La dernière phrase avait été prononcé par Galpha et pour cause : Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait fait s'évanouir les deux hommes avant de pénétrer dans la salle du trône. Xano évita de lui demander plus de réponses à ce sujet bien qu'il avait une mine inquiète._

« Que faisons nous ? »

« Giradès ne peut pas être morte ainsi. Elle doit manigancer quelque chose. »

« Restons sur nos gardes alors ? Et avançons. »

_Tyrania reprenait maintenant confiance en elle. Maintenant que Malar avait parfaitement disparu, elle pouvait enfin souffler et respirer. Tant mieux… Elle était bien plus tranquille ! Elle resta néanmoins près de Xano alors que le groupe de six personnes s'avançait vers les ruines du château volant qui s'était écrasé au sol._

« Malar est mort… Dommage… Une marionnette comme lui est très difficile à trouver. »

« Je m'en doutais bien. Présente toi, Giradès. »

_Une grosse partie des ruines se soulevèrent subitement, le groupe poussant un cri en voyant l'immense dragon qui se tenait devant eux. Des ailes noires décharnées aux pics rouges, trois paires de pieds gris ainsi qu'une longue queue mais aucune patte avant. C'était simplement un monstre de presque cinq mètres de hauteur. Bien moins courageux, Xano garda néanmoins son calme, reprenant la parole :_

« Je ne pensais pas que tu… »

« AH ! Mais je l'ai déjà vu cette créature ! C'est celle qui a kidnappé DornRek dans mon passé ! C'était donc toi, Giradès ?! »

« Tu es un peu lente à réagir… Farankard. »

« Maintenant que Malar est mort, j'ai plus à avoir peur ! »

_Sans même laisser le temps aux autres personnes de concocter un plan pour combattre l'immense dragon gris, Tyrania courut en sa direction. Elle devait se racheter aux yeux de Xano maintenant que Malar était mort ! Elle fit flamboyer ses neuf queues, Giradès restant immobile en l'observant d'un air neutre._

« Tu n'as pas perdu de ta combativité… dès qu'il s'agit de moi. »

« On va dire que maintenant que tu n'es plus qu'un sale monstre hideux ! »

_Plusieurs flammes partirent en la direction de la dragonne, celle-ci se les prenant de plein fouet sans pour autant bouger. Lentement, le corps de Giradès disparu intégralement comme si il était entièrement composé de fumée._

« Je te trouve bien énervée. Est-ce la mort de Malar qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Oh que oui ! Maintenant que Malar est mort, je peux maintenant remontrer à quel point je veux protéger Xano ! Tu vas voir ! »

« Toujours aussi proche des hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es d'humeur changeante, Farankard. »

_L'une des pattes de Giradès réapparue au-dessus de Tyrania, celle-ci faisant plusieurs sauts pour esquiver la patte avant de recracher des flammes autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?! Qu'est-ce que cette foutue créature voulait dire ?!_

« Xano… Nous devrions l'aider. »

« J'y compte bien, Galpha ! Les filles, on se prépare ! »

« Xano… On est un peu… fatiguées toutes les trois. Frapper Malar avec ça… »

« C'est vrai… J'ai beau vouloir me déplacer, je n'y arrive pas. »

_De son côté, lui aussi était assez exténué mais il pouvait bien aller aider Tyrania du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il fit un premier pas puis un second avant de se mettre à courir pour venir secourir la femme aux cheveux dorés. Luna tenta de faire la même chose mais Galpha s'interposa en se mettant devant elle, la femme aux franges blanches la regardant d'un air surpris avant de froncer les sourcils._

« Laisse moi passer, Galpha. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. »

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Laisse moi passer, Galpha… s'il… te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas. Cela ne concerne que les trois là. Xano risque de ne pas apprécier. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! »

_Elle comprendra en temps et en heure. Elle aurait aimé ne pas faire une telle chose mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Giradès l'aurait annoncé de toute façon. Maintenant… C'était la réaction de Xano. Est-ce qu'il… allait pouvoir se contenir après tout ça ? L'être qu'il pensait la plus fidèle… ne l'était pas._

« DornRek arrive vers là. Te rappelles tu de tes nombreuses vies passées, Farankard ? »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?! Exprime toi clairement ! »

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisi Malar comme récepteur ? »

« En quoi c'est sensé me concerner ?! »

« TYRANIA ! J'arrive ! Attend moi ! »

_Xano créa une fine poudre argentée avec un geste de la main, l'envoyant devant lui pour qu'apparaisse à nouveau et complètement la dragonne aux ailes décharnées. Celle-ci donna un coup de queue à Xano, le jeune homme sautant dans les airs pour l'éviter. Il alla atterrir à côté de Tyrania, lui prenant la main avant de coller son dos contre le sien._

« On fait comme d'habitude, Tyrania. On en termine rapidement ! »

« Je suis pressée qu'elle disparaisse. Ca me permettra ENFIN de me reposer avec toi. »

« Malar était un humain qui est né plusieurs fois… mais son âme était pure… tellement pure… et belle… C'était une âme comme il en existe qu'une sur plusieurs millions. Empereur, Roi, Général d'armée, il a tout été mais à chaque fois… Il était un exemple pour ses hommes et pour ses adversaires. Malheureusement… Bizarrement… Son nom disparaissait des annales de l'histoire à chaque fois. Les autres hommes étaient jaloux… Il y a toujours eu des jaloux dans ce monde et cela ne changera jamais. »

« La vie de Malar ne me concerne pas, Giradès. Je suis là pour mettre un terme à… »

« Mais elle concerne Farankard. Ancienne Feunard, sais-tu ce que tu étais il y a de cela plusieurs siècles ? Pendant la grande guerre entre les pokémons et les humains ? »

« Celle dans laquelle Diarès et Palars nous ont emmenés ? »

« Exactement… Sais-tu quel était le rôle de DornRek ? »

« Je suis celui qui a éliminé l'humain et la pokémon et donc qui a mis un terme à… »

_Il s'arrêta subitement, les yeux rubis de Giradès se posant sur lui. Plus ils parlaient, plus la mémoire revenait en eux. Il était inutile de garder plus longtemps le moment des secrets. Mais… Quand même… Pourquoi maintenant ? Tyrania remarqua la gêne dans les yeux de Xano, se tournant vers lui._

« Mis un terme à ? A cette guerre ? Mais tu es donc en quelque sorte un hé… »

« Ce n'est pas moi le héros mais ces deux êtres. La pokémon de cet homme était… »

« Farankard. Une Feunard s'étant toujours battue pour son espèce et pour celle des hommes. Même si sa dernière incarnation ne le montre pas vraiment, elle a toujours défendues les nombreuses races de ce monde. »

« Mais attend, ça veut dire que… Xano… »

« Il t'a déjà tué dans le passé. Essaye donc de réfléchir qui était l'humain tellement altruiste qu'il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour arrêter cette guerre. Cet humain dont tu étais tombée amoureuse… Son nom commence par un M. »

« ASSEZ ! TU NE M'AURAS PAS AVEC CE GENRES DE TRUCS ! »

_Mensonges ? Balivernes ? Ou alors tout simplement… la vérité ? Tyrania s'était jetée complètement sur Giradès, sans même réfléchir à se défendre. Xano cria à la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés d'arrêter ça mais déjà la queue de Giradès alla frapper avec une violence inouïe Tyrania. Elle fut projetée en arrière alors que Giradès reprenait de sa voix féminine :_

« Malar. C'est cela. Tu moins… Ce n'était pas son nom à l'époque mais tu connais donc tout ce qu'i savoir à ce sujet. Mälar était donc celui dont tu étais amoureuse. Il est dommage que la mémoire ne dure que le temps d'une vie dans la majorité des cas. On oublie des choses mais lorsque l'on rencontre un être que l'on a connu dans un autre temps, on l'oublie. »

« Giradès… Tu étais obligée de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il avait un véritable grief contre Malar : C'était lui le responsable des nombreuses morts mais là… Giradès avait dit une chose qui ne lui plaisait guère, loin de là. A quoi s'amusait la déesse qui avait manipulé Malar pendant tout ce temps ?! En y pensant… Cette déesse… Elle était sous une forme pokémon en ce moment. Et peu à peu… Il recommençait à se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé. La créature ailée lui répondit finalement :_

« Pourquoi voiler la vérité ? Tu sais très bien que je ne mens pas. Farankard elle aussi sait parfaitement que cela est la stricte vérité. »

« Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Car cela ne te plaît pas ? »

« C'est bon. Tu as réussi à me mettre en colère. Réellement. »

_Le mettre en colère ? Etait-ce qu'elle voulait ? Une aura noire entourait le jeune homme alors que Tyrania ne se relevait pas. Elle semblait nager en pleine dépression et réflexion intense : Xano… avait tué Malar ? Elle aimait Malar dans le passé ? Malar était celui qui avait tué sa famille… Celui qui lui avait pourrie son existence mais… Il était possédé. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE DEVAIT FAIRE ?!_

« Je me sens vraiment… »

« Arrête toi là, Luna. Cela ne sert à rien d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments en ce moment. Giradès a accompli ce qu'elle voulait. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Luna, Nelya, Shala, accompagnez moi. Nous devons aider Xano. »

_Les trois femmes acquiescèrent aux paroles de Galpha. La femme aux cheveux bruns prit la suite des opérations en se mettant à courir en direction de Giradès et Xano. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs disparu à son tour, réapparaissant à la hauteur de la tête de l'imposante créature, ses yeux devenant bleus alors qu'il s'écriait :_

« A CHAQUE FOIS ! A CHAQUE FOIS ! »

« L'énervement causera ta perte, DornRek. Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien. »

« MON BIEN ?! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi ! »

_Toujours pensé qu'à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Il resta étonné par ses propres paroles, Giradès en profitant pour ouvrir la bouche, créant une sphère brillante à l'intérieur avant de la projeter vers Xano. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt en l'esquivant, s'approchant d'elle avant de créer lui-même sa propre sphère noire._

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais… mais… »

« Ce sont simplement tes souvenirs qui te reviennent. »

_Il fut atteint par la sphère brillante au niveau du dos, pensant s'en être débarrassé. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Elle s'était automatiquement guidée pour venir le frapper ?! AH ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il envoya la sphère noire en direction de Giradès, la créature poussant un petit cri de douleur en reculant d'un pas. La terre trembla sous ses pieds alors que Tyrania restait au sol, plongée dans ses souvenirs._

« Malar… Ce n'est pas logique… »

_Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ce que Giradès avait dit et pourtant… Les souvenirs de Farankard revenaient en elle. Elle recommençait à se souvenir d'un homme aux cheveux noirs hérissés. Il vivait toujours seul et avait toujours tout fait pour éviter la guerre entre les humains et les pokémons. Elle avait été… charmée par lui ? Elle était répugnée à cette idée et pourtant… pourtant… Elle savait que c'était vrai. Comment c'était possible quelque chose comme ça ? Son cœur tentait de lui exprimer le contraire : Maintenant, Malar était mort et elle était amoureuse de Xano… L'être qui avait tué Malar avant de la tuer… Un combat qui avait duré tellement… Etait-ce la vérité ?_

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! »

_Elle se roula au sol pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Si Xano avait fait une telle chose, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de la sorte ! C'était impossible ! Mais ce n'était peut-être pas… Ce n'était pas possible. Quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire ! Charmée ne voulait pas dire être tombée amoureuse hein ? C'était différent. Elle pouvait trouver un homme charismatique, ce n'était pas pour ça que…_

« Giradès ! Tu ne nous oublies pas par hasard ?! »

_Elle releva son œil violet pour voir Galpha qui s'adressait à l'imposante dragonne tout en courant vers elle. Shala et elle s'étaient mises d'accord : Les deux femmes créaient des lignes d'eau tout en les gelant pour tracer un chemin et atteindre Giradès. Quelques secondes après, deux rayons de glace frappèrent Giradès, la faisant reculer à nouveau alors qu'elle gémissait faiblement de douleur. De la part de l'arme du Dieu Originel et de cette inconnue, cela faisait quand même étrangement mal._

« Tu es différente… des autres créatures. »

« Tu ne le remarques que maintenant, Giradès ? Je suis là pour toi. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là… Galpha ? »

« Vraiment… Dès qu'il s'agit du Dieu Originel, tu réagis au quart de tour mais à côté, tu es plutôt lente. C'est le Dieu Originel qui m'a envoyée. »

_Le Dieu Originel ? Charkrowos ?! Galpha venait d'attirer l'intérêt de Giradès, celle-ci se mettant immobile alors que Nelya allait observer et parler à Tyrania. Luna quand à elle allait s'occuper de Xano pour vérifier son état._

« Continue donc… Tu viens de dire certaines choses intéressantes. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tout cela va te plaire, héhé. Tu sais que tu as toujours été une fille capricieuse, très capricieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Arrête toi là… Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer qu'importe si tu connais Charkrowos. »

« Allons allons… Tu vois ? Tu t'emportes déjà. Tu t'emportes trop facilement et je suis la précaution de Charkrowos. Il savait très bien que tu allais commettre des bêtises à l'avenir et que tu allais utiliser une âme pour tes projets. Il m'a donc crée pour éliminer cette âme. Cela doit faire très mal n'est-ce pas ? Tu es peut-être la seule à qui il… »

_Giradès avait disparue complètement aux paroles de Galpha, apparaissant au-dessus d'elle avant de l'écraser avec violence de l'une de ses pattes. Comme avec furie, sa patte se relevait pour venir s'abaisser à nouveau plusieurs fois de suite. Il fallut que Shala envoie un météore dans la tête de la dragonne pour la repousser et voir ce qui restait de Galpha. La femme aux cheveux bleus semblait affolée mais à sa grande surprise… Galpha n'était plus là ?! Elle réapparue derrière elle, sortant du sol. Elle avait été salement touchée au sujet du premier coup mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire après._

« Pfiou… Ca fait mal… J'ai fais exactement ce que je voulais. »

« C'est-à-dire ? La mettre en colère ? Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne solution. »

« Elle est bien plus manipulable ainsi. Par contre, comme tu le dis… Ca risque de faire très mal. Comment vont Xano et Tyrania ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Mais ce qui a été dit… Tout est vrai ? »

« C'est exact… Malar et Tyrania ont bien été tués par DornRek. Je le confirme. »

« GALPHA ! Charkrowos… Charkrowos… N'EST PAS COMME CA ! »

_Héhéhé… Parfait… La dragonne aux ailes décharnées noires s'était emportée comme prévu. Il fallait simplement la titiller sur certains points et c'était facile de la mettre ainsi. Maintenant… Une dragonne énervée était un réel danger._


	84. Chapitre 84 : Le serpent divin

**Chapitre 84 : Le serpent divin**

« Et pourtant… Pourquoi je me tiens devant toi ? Suis-je une illusion ? »

« Tu es simplement du passé à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

_Les six pattes de la dragonne à la peau grise frappèrent au sol, créant un violent tremblement de terre. Shala aida Galpha à sauter dans les airs alors que le terrain se fissurait. Oui… Giradès était bel et bien énervée. Luna restait près de Xano, tentant de voler avec lui mais n'y arrivant pas. Une fissure se créa sous elle, la faisant tomber dans le vide. La main de Xano la récupéra, la tirant en avant pour la faire tomber sur lui. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches… qu'elle rougissait subitement._

« Xa… Xano… Je ne peux pas te faire voler… »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. J'ai juste pris un mauvais coup mais je suis encore capable de me battre et de bouger. Tu vas bien ? »

« C'est à moi de te demander ça ! Est-ce que tout… »

« Oui, c'est bel et bien vrai. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je ne me rappelais jamais de mon passé mais je crois qu'à force… Giradès sait tout à mon sujet. »

« Tu veux donc dire que tu as réellement tué… Et elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Je m'excuse… mais tu m'étouffes un peu. »

« HIIIIII ! C'est vrai ! Désolée, désolée ! »

_Elle se releva subitement, confuse alors qu'il faisait de même. Bon… Il se soigna en bonne partie mais il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au crâne. Ses nombreux soins devenaient vraiment durs à utiliser. Nelya était près de Tyrania et il posa une main sur Luna, la téléportant avec lui pour arriver à côté des deux femmes._

« Comment va t-elle ? Tyrania ? Tu peux me parler ? »

« Vas t'en ! Je… Je… ne sais plus quoi penser. »

« Bon… Nelya et Luna, vous voulez bien aller aider Galpha et Shala ? Elles ont besoin de vous sinon elles ne s'en sortiront jamais je pense. »

_Les deux femmes acquiescèrent, Nelya téléportant Luna alors que Xano restait près de Tyrania, lui prenant sa main droite dans la sienne. Il l'aida à se mettre assise alors qu'il restait debout, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs :_

« Tu m'en veux, Tyrania ? Je te promets que je ne m'en rappelais pas avant qu'elle ne me le dise. Je ne pourrais pas me faire… »

« Tu m'as tué… donc tu étais mon ennemi auparavant. J'aimerais bien… revenir en arrière au moment où toi et moi… nous nous sommes affrontés et où j'ai perdu. »

« Pour… Pourquoi ça ?! Pourquoi tu aimerais ça ?! »

_Il ne la comprenait pas ! Vouloir voir comment ils s'étaient battus, c'était complètement stupide comme raisonnement ! Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ne se préoccupant pas plus que ça du combat entre Giradès et les quatre femmes. Celles-ci donnaient leur maximum pour affronter la dragonne aux ailes décharnées, Shala servant de ses nombreuses techniques et connaissances du combat pour affaiblir la créature._

« Dragonne tu es, dragonne je suis ! On est fait pour souffrir tous les deux ! »

« Tes coups ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, pauvre sotte ! Tu es peut-être capable d'avoir les pouvoirs du Dieu Originel en partie, tu ne vaudras JAMAIS Charkrowos ! »

_A chaque fois qu'elles parlaient du Dieu Originel, que ça soit Juperus ou Giradès, elles se mettaient dans une colère folle et démentielle. C'était quand même inquiétant de se dire ça. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé réellement avec elles et le Dieu Originel ?!_

« Les filles… Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour ce que je vais faire. Nelya, tu peux commencer à utiliser les pensées ? »

« Vous ne vous enfuirez pas toutes les quatre ! Pas après ce que vous avez dit au sujet de Charkrowos ! Surtout toi, Galpha ! »

« Pauvre folle. T'es vraiment laide sous cette forme. Tu es triste car tu sais que tu ne l'auras jamais ? Je suis au courant de tout, sache le. »

_Giradès ouvrit la gueule, poussant un cri tonitruant alors que la pluie s'abattit sur le terrain dévasté. Dire qu'il avait été si beau auparavant… Heureusement que les Taisos étaient partis pour se mettre à l'abri. De nombreux éclairs commencèrent à frapper le terrain, les quatre femmes faisant de leurs mieux pour éviter avant que des rayons électriques ne viennent tenter de les foudroyer, Giradès les envoyant vers elles._

« Vous allez mourir vous quatre ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! »

« T'empêcher de quoi ? Dis leur donc la futile raison qui te pousse à faire ça. »

« FU…TI… LE ?! »

_Les yeux rubis se posèrent sur Galpha, cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas la rater. PAS DU TOUT ! Son corps disparu complètement alors que Galpha demanda aux trois autres femmes de reculer. Elles se tournèrent vers elles, un léger sourire aux lèvres :_

« Vous direz à DornRek que j'attendrais qu'il me fasse revenir ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Elle… »

« Elle veut me tuer et c'est ce que je vais lui donner mais pas avant de m'être battue jusqu'à la mort ! Viens donc Giradès ! Je t'attends ! »

_Elle se retourna subitement, croisant ses deux faux alors que l'une des pattes de Giradès venait d'apparaître pour tenter de l'écraser. Elle la repoussa avant de se mettre à se déplacer avec vélocité, comme glissant sous la pluie. Bon… Il était temps de leur montrer ce qu'elle valait réellement. Elle frappa dans le sol, plusieurs rochers s'envolant avant de foncer vers Giradès qui poussa un cri de douleur en les recevant. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se servait des rochers qui allaient frapper la dragonne pour grimper dessus et sauter de pierre en pierre. Elle lui dit avec une petite mimique amusée :_

« Alors, on n'accepte pas la vérité ? »

« Tu sembles… Tu sembles bien au courant ! Je vais t'exterminer ! »

« Dire que tu étais bien plus calme… quand ce n'était pas sous cette forme ! »

« CETTE FORME ME PERMETTRA DE T'EXTERMINER ! »

_Hu ?! Alors qu'elle venait de tracer une vilaine plaie avec ses faux sur le corps de Giradès, celle-ci avait fermé ses deux yeux rouges… pour les rendre roses ?! MERDE ! Ce n'était pas prévu aussitôt ! Elle se retrouva subitement en train de léviter au-dessus du sol, manipulée par les pouvoirs psychiques de la dragonne._

« Alors ? On fait moins la fière maintenant ? »

« Tsss ! Tu crois que cela m'impressionne ? »

« Comment… tu sais tout ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit pourtant. Charkrowos m'a crée pour éviter que tu poses trop d'ennuis. Il me fallait simplement attendre le moment propice ! »

« Charkrowos… n'aurait JAMAIS fait ça ! TU MENS ! »

_Le bras gauche commença à se tordre… avant d'émettre un bruit sonore. Galpha poussa un cri, hurlant à la mort alors que son bras gauche venait maintenant de faire un joli 180 degrés par rapport au reste du corps. Il pendait lamentablement mais le contrôle psychique venait de disparaître ?! Elle tomba au sol, se relevant en gémissant de douleur, tenant son bras gauche avec sa main droite. Giradès semblait légèrement sonnée par le cri._

« Pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Sale petite gamine pourrie gâtée ! Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu avais ! Tu l'as gâché comme d'habitude ! »

« Gam…. GAMINE… JE VAIS… »

« Pas avant que je ne te rendre au centuple ce que tu viens de me faire ! »

_C'était une véritable qui s'offrait entre les deux femmes et Galpha profita de la confusion dans laquelle était plongée Giradès pour créer une nouvelle entaille sur le corps ténébreux de la dragonne aux ailes décharnées. Un flot de sang doré s'écoulait de son corps avant de se refermer subitement. Ce n'était donc pas comme ça qu'elle allait pouvoir la battre ?! Tssss ! Ca ne changeait rien ! Peut-être qu'elle avait perdu une partie de sa puissance mais pour sa vitesse, ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle s'était remise à courir autour de la dragonne, grimpant sur son dos pour donner de nombreux coups de faux._

« Xano… Enfin… Non… Tu n'es plus Xano. Tu es DornRek. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'aime vraiment pas te voir dans cet état, Tyrania. Ca m'inquiète et là… Le cri de Galpha m'intrigue… J'aimerais vraiment retourner au combat… »

« Alors vas y. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. »

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Je ne veux plus te parler ! Je veux rester seule ! »

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire alors dis le moi ! »

« C'est bon… C'est bon… Ca ne change rien de toute façon. »

« DIS LE MOI ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! »

« Je t'ai dis que c'était bon ! »

_Elle lui donna une violente claque, lui faisant détourner le visage alors qu'elle se relevait. Contrairement à son habitude, ce n'était pas le poing qui était parti…Est-ce que tout devait se mettre en travers de son passage à chaque fois ? Il posa une main sur sa joue droite endolorie, la regardant s'éloigner._

« Si Charkrowos existait réellement… Il ne permettrait pas que les gens souffrent autant. »

_C'était son intime conviction alors qu'il s'était levé à son tour. Il devait aller aider Galpha avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il s'était mis à courir pour arriver à la hauteur des trois femmes, leur demandant pourquoi elles ne faisaient rien pour la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Ce fut Luna qui lui répondit en premier :_

« Elle ne voulait pas que l'on… »

« Ca ne change rien, Luna ! On est une équipe ! En tant que tel, on évite les attaques suicidaires et solitaires ! Allons l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Mais mais… Xano ! Elle ne veut pas ! »

« Xano… J'ai une proposition à te faire… Mais il me faudra de l'aide. »

_Hum ? Une proposition ? Maintenant ? Ce n'était pas possible. Ils devaient aller porter secours à Galpha avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! La jeune femme arrivait à éviter les coups mais pour combien de temps ?! Il avait remarqué que la pluie aidait Galpha à se déplacer mais un moment ou à un autre, elle allait quand même s'arrêter et d'ici là… Hein ? Ce plan ? Mais elle était dingue ! Ca ne faisait pas !_

« Si je tente d'arrêter cette action solitaire, ce n'est pas pour que… »

« Xano… Je suis une dragonne, Giradès est une dragonne sous cette forme. Je suis à même capable de lui infliger de sérieuses blessures. »

« Mais je… Tu resteras en vie ?! »

« C'est promis. Je ne peux pas mourir alors que mes deux sœurs m'ont confiées leurs forces. »

« Bon… Luna… Nelya… Je pense qu'elle vous en à déjà parler. »

« C'est exact ! Même si je ne suis pas très forte, je ferais de mon mieux. »

_Nelya hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre, reculant de plusieurs pas avant de tendre ses deux mains, les sortant de ses longues manches. Elle fit apparaître une sphère où elle concentrait tout son pouvoir alors que Luna se positionnait à côté d'elle, l'imitant. Shala ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration tandis que Xano lui murmurait :_

« Tu es vraiment certaine que… »

« Mes sœurs ne se sacrifieront pas en vain. C'est promis. Le Dieu Originel remettra tout en ordre… un jour. Je serais heureuse de les rejoindre. »

_La dernière phrase sonnait faux mais il ne savait pas où. Enfin bon… Il devait se préparer. Il leva une main en l'air alors que le corps de Shala s'était mis à briller. Un trou s'était formé au-dessus de la tête de Xano, un trou bien plus grand que les précédents déjà vus._

« Pfiou… Pfiou… Je suis prête ! On peut y aller ! Luna, Nelya ! »

« D'ACCORD ! ATTENTION SHALA ! »

_Les deux ailes de coton se tendirent subitement alors qu'elle s'envolait en direction de la gigantesque dragonne. Les deux sphères créèrent un rayon dévastateur, venant frapper le corps illuminé de Shala, celle-ci se mettant à serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. La tête de Giradès se tourna vers elle, Galpha la regardant avec étonnement :_

« Qu'est-ce… que tu comptes faire ? »

« Eliminer Giradès, ça ne se voit pas ?! XANO ! VAS Y ! »

_Il détourna le regard, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit en abaissant sa main. Une météorite encore plus grosse que les autres alla percuter les rayons et donc indirectement Shala qui s'était mise à se consumer tel un phénix. Des morceaux de coton brûlés tombaient au sol alors que la vitesse qu'elle venait d'atteindre dépassait toutes celles jamais vues. Tout son être traversa le corps de Giradès, créant un trou béant alors que la dragonne tombait au sol, poussant un hurlement de douleur. Shala vint atterrir à quelques mètres, un genou au sol alors que son corps continuait de se consumer et de disparaître. Xano se téléporta rapidement à son niveau malgré la migraine qu'il venait d'avoir, lui criant :_

« Shala ! Je savais bien que c'était stupide. Tu… Tu… »

« Nous sommes tous stupides. Nous sommes toujours prêts à défendre nos idéaux et à nous sacrifier. Si je suis stupide… Tu l'es aussi… Rappelle toi contre Malar et puis… Je te l'ai dit non ? Je serais heureuse… de rejoindre mes sœurs. Je prends juste un peu d'avance par rapport à ce que j'ai prononcé. C'est tout… Je te confie tout… »

_Elle tomba au sol mais dès l'instant où son corps frôla ce dernier, il disparu en intégralité, plusieurs sphères apparaissant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une sphère violette… brillant d'un éclat qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La véritable âme de Shala… L'âme complète. Une autre sphère… Orange… Celle de Pandora et enfin… La sphère d'Aliréna, une sphère verte. Les trois sphères s'insérèrent en lui sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre alors que Giradès gémissait bien qu'elle semblait souriante :_

« L'Arme… Le Bouclier… L'Armure… Héhé… Ils sont revenus… Dommage que ça ne soit pas leurs véritables noms… »

« Tu es encore vivante ?! »

« Je ne risque pas de mourir avec une attaque aussi pathétique ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! Dommage que tu m'ais tourné le dos ! »

_Qu'est-ce… Le corps de Giradès était en train de se modifier, les ailes décharnées se découpant en trois paires d'ailes tandis que les pattes rentraient dans sa peau… Et le trou béant ? Il n'était plus là ! Les cornes dorées sur la tête du dragon s'étaient modifiées alors qu'il ressemblait maintenant à un serpent… Il était vrai… Les dragons n'étaient pas forcément des êtres avec des pattes mais aussi des serpents… Les yeux rubis se posèrent sur Galpha avant que la queue cernée de pics dorés ne se plante dans le corps de la femme aux cheveux bruns. Ses yeux se fermèrent subitement alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Voilà ce qu'il en coûte… D'oser parler ainsi de Charkrowos. »

_Elle retira sa queue du corps de Galpha, celle-ci s'écroulant au sol, morte sur le coup. Maintenant… Il n'en restait plus que deux… Elle se tourna vers Nelya et Luna, les deux femmes s'étant mises à reculer. L'équilibre des Reines était brisé : Shala était… morte… réellement morte… Xano se redressa subitement, se téléportant pour se positionner devant Luna et Nelya en s'écriant d'une voix forte :_

« Même si… Shala est morte… Je respecterais sa volonté ! Je suis ton adversaire ! »

« DornRek… DornRek… DornRek… Les nombreux lavages de cerveau que je t'ai fais t'ont rendu stupide à ce point ? Enfin bon… Je… »

_Une violente boule de feu frappa Xano au visage, le faisant partir à plusieurs mètres de la scène de combat. Le coup était arrivé sans prévenir alors que Giradès et les deux Reines tournaient leurs visages vers… Tyrania ? Celle-ci avait ses neuf queues de Feunard sorties et ses deux petites oreilles aussi. Xano se releva, la regardant d'un air ahuri :_

« J'ai fais mon choix, DornRek. Comme je suis Farankard… Que tu as tué Malar dans le passé et que tu m'as tuée… Je dois simplement accomplir ce que j'aurais du réussir il y a tellement de temps…Giradès n'est pas ton adversaire. »

_Elle ferma son œil violet, s'approchant lentement de la créature serpentée et des deux femmes, passant au milieu d'elles sans les regarder. Elle arriva devant l'homme aux cheveux blancs, tendant sa main droite vers son visage :_

« Cela n'est qu'un simple désir de vengeance. Je dois faire abstraction de mes sentiments. Malar… était au final quelqu'un de vraiment important pour moi. Errons dans ma dimension, nous… tous les deux… »

_Même si Giradès n'avait pas de lèvres, on pouvait voir qu'elle semblait heureuse de ce qui commençait à se former devant elle. Tyrania et Xano disparurent alors que le jeune homme avait montré un visage étonné. Il ne restait plus que Luna et Nelya… contre Giradès ?!_


	85. Chapitre 85 : Une raison pour combattre

**Chapitre 85 : Une raison pour combattre**

« Comment… Tu es… capable ? »

« Je suis l'âme de Charkrowos… Comme Shala était une partie du Dieu Originel, elle pouvait créer sa propre dimension. Moi aussi… Je le pouvais… »

« Mais cet endroit, pourquoi ? »

_Il n'arrivait pas à le croire : Tyrania venait de l'emmener dans sa propre dimension. Celle qu'elle venait de créer à l'instant. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Mais cet endroit… était celui du Mont Monarque ! Ils se retrouvaient encore en son sommet !_

« Je me rappelle de tout, de tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Mais moi je… Je ne m'en rappelle pas ! Giradès vient de parler de lavages… Elle m'a lavé le cerveau à plusieurs reprises ! Je… Je… »

« Ce n'est pas une EXCUSE ! »

_Sa main droite se transforma en griffe, traçant trois entailles sur l'habit déchiré de Xano alors que celui-ci reculait. Elle voulait vraiment le tuer… Ce coup… Il avait bien senti qu'elle voulait l'abattre ! Mais lui… Lever la main sur Tyrania ?! Ce n'était pas possible !_

« Arrêtons en là… et discutons sincèrement, Tyrania. »

« Farankard maintenant ! FARANKARD ! »

_Elle fit apparaître deux sphères enflammées, les envoyant vers lui. Il ne tenta pas de les esquiver, se protégeant simplement en positionnant ses deux mains devant lui. Elle n'hésitait pas… Pas un seul instant ! Elle avait vraiment envie de… le tuer. Les flammes disparurent alors qu'il reprenait d'un air triste :_

« Tu m'en veux vraiment pour la mort de Malar ? »

« La mort de Malar et la MIENNE ! »

« Dire qu'avant le combat, je pensais que l'on avait enfin réglé tous nos soucis. »

« Il y aura toujours un problème entre toi et moi ! »

« Je dois donc me battre… mais je ne te tuerais pas. »

« Alors je reviendrais jusqu'à ce que ça soit moi qui te tue ! »

_Elle sauta sur lui, griffes en avant pour tenter de les rentrer dans sa peau mais il fit apparaître ses propres griffes, parant le coup de Farankard avant de la repousser d'un coup de pied. Elle eut un petit gémissement de douleur et il fit un pas vers elle avant de s'arrêter. Cet endroit… Si… Si elle tombait… Elle allait se fracasser le crâne ! Se fracasser le crâne… Il poussa un hurlement strident, une main sur son front. Il avait atrocement mal !_

« Je dois en profiter ! Chaque faiblesse de mon adversaire est un atout pour moi ! »

_Ses deux griffes en avant, elle s'était remise à courir vers lui, arrivant à sa hauteur en levant sa griffe droite. Il était tombé à genoux, ses deux mains contre sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! Il se redressa subitement, une vague repoussant Farankard qui s'écroula en arrière._

« Faran… Farankard. J'ai mal… J'ai si mal ! »

« Ca ne fait rien, DornRek. J'ai été surprise mais… je vais m'occuper de ce mal… en t'éliminant dès maintenant ! »

_Elle se releva, faisant apparaître neuf boules de feu à partir de ses queues avant de les envoyer sur lui. Deux ailes de coton sortirent du dos de DornRek, le recouvrant pour venir le protéger alors qu'il avait ses deux yeux devenus rouges… rouges sang. Elle recula d'un pas, un peu étonné de voir ce regard alors qu'il reprenait :_

« J'ai… J'ai… Je n'ai pas envie ! »

« ALORS CREVE TOUT SIMPLEMENT ! »

_Elle transforma ses neuf queues en des queues de métal, se retournant en faisant un saut en aérien en arrière. Elle alla frapper avec violence de ses neufs queues sur le crâne de DornRek, celui-ci ayant sa tête qui alla rencontrer le sol, du sang doré laissant une trace visible alors qu'il ne semblait pas être capable de se relever. Elle y avait mis toute sa force…_

« Tu es vraiment aussi faible que ça ? C'est vrai que j'ai l'âme de Juperus en moi mais tu as celles de Gigana, Shala et de tout le monde ! C'est comme ça que tu comptes alors respecter leurs promesses ?! Tu es pathétique ! »

_Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'emmenant peu à peu près du bord. Elle prit une profonde respiration, donnant un coup plus fort que les autres pour le faire tomber du haut du Mont Monarque. Elle soupira légèrement :_

« C'était vraiment trop simple… beaucoup trop simple… Malar est donc vengé… aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas possible. »

« FA… RAN… KARD ! »

_Le corps de DornRek remonta au niveau du sommet, le dépassant même avant qu'il n'atterrisse devant Farankard. Celle-ci l'observa avec un petit sourire, faisant quelques gestes pour reculer sous le regard du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait du sang doré qui coulait de son front alors qu'elle disait :_

« Oui ? C'est mon nom. Je suis devenue bien plus féminine. Tu as décidé enfin ? »

« Je… Je… Je vais devoir t'éliminer ! Pour… Je ne peux pas autrement ! »

_Oui, c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer ! Se battre pour les autres ! C'était ainsi que ça se faisait ! C'était comme ça que tout aurait du commencé ! Elle retira le morceau de tissu bleu qui était par-dessus sa robe rouge. Elle ouvrit lentement deux ou trois boutons de celle-ci, faisant apparaître un décolleté appétissant alors que DornRek rougissait :_

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je profite de la faiblesse de mon adversaire voilà tout ! »

_Ah ! C'était une tactique vraiment traîtresse ! Il s'était mis lui aussi à reculer, créant une sphère noire dans sa main droite avant de poser un genou au sol à nouveau. Il avait beaucoup trop mal pour continuer comme ça ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais depuis que les âmes des trois parties du Dieu Originel étaient en lui, il avait une forte migraine !_

« Ca ne va pas DornRek ? »

_Elle s'était penchée vers lui, lui montrant son généreux décolleté. Depuis quand avait-elle pris du volume au niveau de sa poitrine ? Elle allait bientôt dépasser Luna si ça continuait comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ?! La femme à la cicatrice au niveau de l'œil droit s'était mise à créer des flammes autour d'elle alors qu'elle transpirait légèrement._

« On dirait que tu as un petit souci… Il fait chaud ici non ? Je suis en train de surchauffer dans mes habits ! N'EST-CE PAS DORNREK ?! »

_Il roula rapidement sur le sol alors qu'elle frappait du poing à l'endroit où il se trouvait. La roche s'était mise à fondre alors qu'il se redressait. Il devait vraiment combattre mais il n'arrivait pas à l'attaquer ! Dès qu'il pensait… s'en prendre à elle… Il… Il… souffrait tellement qu'il allait perdre conscience ! Le pire était le fait qu'il considérait Farankard comme une ennemie ! Ses yeux rubis n'arrêtaient pas de le voir comme une adversaire qu'il devait éliminer si il voulait survivre !_

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu ne me trouves pas attirante ? »

« Arrête ! C'est quoi cette question ?! »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu ne me trouvais pas attirante ?! »

_C'était une question complètement sans rapport avec ce qu'elle accomplissait ! Elle ouvrait sa bouche en sa direction, crachant un puissant souffle de feu de trois mètres de hauteur, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs étant obligé de rouler une nouvelle fois sur le côté. Elle… se donnait à fond pour le tuer ?! Il s'écria avec colère :_

« Malar comptait autant pour toi ?! »

« Bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit que je me rappelais de tout ! MALAR était un homme exceptionnel ! Il pensait aux pokémons et aux humains avant lui ! »

« Et c'est donc pour ça que tu veux me tuer ?! »

« Non… Ce n'est pas pour ça… Pas uniquement pour ça… Je veux te tuer pour ce que tu es… Pour ce que tu m'as fait… Pour TOUT ! Tu dois mourir pour ça ! »

« Tu es vraiment devenue… folle. »

_Tellement folle qu'il se serait demandé si tout cela n'était pas de la comédie… mais il y avait des limites à la comédie et il savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait… le tuer. ARGGG ! Voilà que ça le reprenait ! Il sentait qu'il récupérait sa mémoire… Affronter Farankard… Ce n'était pas la première fois… Oui… Mais il y avait autre chose._

« A chaque fois… A CHAQUE FOIS ! »

« A chaque fois quoi ?! Exprime toi clairement pour une fois ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir si tu n'es pas capable de t'en rappeler ! »

_Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, un soleil artificiel apparaissant dans le ciel. Ils étaient dans sa dimension mais elle ne semblait pas se soucier du décor. Elle s'était seulement préoccupée de cet endroit… Cet endroit si important pour elle ?! Tout son corps s'illumina alors que les rayons du soleil venaient de la frapper, créant un puissant rayon en direction de DornRek._

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

« Tu devrais pourtant le savoir ! Je ne suis pas une Feunard normale ! Je suis Farankard ! Je suis l'âme du Dieu Originel ! Et toi… Tu es DornRek… »

_Oui, il était DornRek. Il ferma ses yeux, disparaissant au même moment où le rayon aurait du le toucher. Farankard était une ennemie… ou une amie ? Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient, tous ses souvenirs tentaient de revenir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait ! Qu'importe ! Souvenirs ou non, il devait la tuer si elle voulait le tuer ! Il réapparut devant elle, lui hurlant avec rage :_

« Puisque c'est ce que tu veux Farankard, je vais t'envoyer dans un trou noir mais avant… DORS ! Je te l'ordonne ! »

« ENFIN ! C'est enfin ce que je voulais ! Combien de fois ai-je fait ça ?! »

_Combien de fois ?! Il ne savait pas ! Elle sortit subitement plusieurs papiers violets de sa robe rouge, les présentant à DornRek. Les nombreux papiers se consumèrent, des signes apparaissant tout autour d'elle alors qu'il venait de tenter de l'endormir._

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tu oublies ce que je suis : Farankard, je suis capable de poser et retirer des malédictions ! Vos stupides poisons, paralysies et autres ne peuvent pas marcher sur moi ! »

« Et ça ! Est-ce que ça marche, Farankard ?! »

_Son bras gauche vint la frapper au visage sur le côté, la faisant tituber alors que du sang doré s'écoulait des lèvres de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Elle commença à ricaner, son œil violet devenant rouge comme celui de DornRek._

« Oh oui… Ca marche ! Mais ce n'est pas assez ! »

_Elle frappa du sol avec son poing, créant une vague ténébreuse alors qu'il faisait de même. Les deux personnes gémirent de concert, chaque vague essayant de prendre le dessus par rapport à l'autre. Leurs yeux se croisaient alors qu'il disait :_

« Tout ça à cause d'un stupide homme qui est mort ! »

« STUPIDE ?! De la part de quelqu'un comme toi, je ne veux rien savoir ! »

« Quelqu'un comme moi ?! Quelqu'un… »

_AHHHHH ! Ca devenait de plus en plus affreux ! Qu'est-ce qui… Il avait des pensées meurtrières ! Il voulait l'étriper cette femme… MAIS NON ! C'était Farankard… NON ! C'était Tyrania ! Pas Farankard ! Tyrania… Mais c'était une ennemie. Sa tête craqua lentement sur le côté droit alors qu'il la redressait, un sourire machiavélique :_

« D'accord… Battons nous… »

« C'est ce dont j'ai… »

_Le genou droit de DornRek s'enfonça dans son ventre avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Les deux mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses oreilles, son front rencontrant le sien pour l'ouvrir. Elle cria de douleur en faisant quelques pas en arrière. AH ! Le bord se rapprochait ! Il voulait jouer à ça ?!_

« Tu te donnes à fond hein ? Mais tu es loin de me satisfaire ! »

« Arrêtons là de parler… Si tu tiens tant à mourir, Farankard, je vais t'aider ! »

« Mourir ? Moi ? DANS TES RÊVES, DORNREK ! »

_Les cheveux blancs du jeune homme volaient comme des flammes autour de lui alors qu'elle crachait quelques boules de feu blanches avant qu'il ne s'approche trop d'elle. Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas en arrière pour se protéger, la jeune femme le percuta au niveau du ventre, le faisant tomber au sol avant qu'elle ne saute sur lui, se mettant assise. Elle leva sa griffe droite dans les airs, prête à l'abattre sur la tête du jeune homme mais celui-ci posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, appuyant avec force dessus. Un cri entre le plaisir et la douleur sorti de la bouche de Tyrania avant qu'il ne la repousse et la fasse tomber au sol._

_C'était ça… C'était ça l'envie de se battre ! L'envie de tuer ! Cette envie qu'il avait perdue depuis tellement de temps ! Lorsqu'il était au service de Giradès, elle lui avait toujours dit de tout détruire sur son passage ! Puis il avait connu Juperus et il s'en était sorti peu à peu, il avait oublié cette envie pour penser à autre chose. Juperus l'avait compris mais il continuait de tuer… mais pour une certaine raison. Il devait trouver les deux As… AHHHHH !_

_Il roulait à nouveau sur le sol, ses deux mains posées sur son crâne. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il haletait tout en criant, transpirant à grosse goutte alors qu'elle se redressait sans sourire. Le bras droit de la jeune femme s'était mis à briller d'une forte lumière, signe qu'elle allait tout utiliser dans une unique attaque pour l'abattre._

« Complètement stupide et inutile ! Celui que je combattais à chaque fois était bien plus fort même si… Même si… IL M'OUBLIAIT A CHAQUE FOIS ! »

_Voilà ce dont elle se souvenait ! Oui, elle se rappelait parfaitement de Malar ! Elle se rappelait de l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait car il était si altruiste mais surtout… Elle se rappelait des nombreux combats menés contre DornRek ! Alors qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle gardait un souvenir permanent de la créature fantomatique au col rouge et aux cheveux de feu blanc. Leurs affrontements… Leurs nombreux affrontements !_

« GOÛTE A LA DOULEUR DE L'OUBLI ! »

_La douleur de l'oubli ? Être seul et oublier quiconque ? Il stoppa net la griffe droite de Farankard avec ses deux mains, dégoulinant de sueur et de sang doré au niveau du visage._

« T'oublier ?! C'est pour ça que tu veux te battre ?! Car je t'oublis ?! »

« Devine un peu ! Mais cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci… Tu n'auras pas de nouvelles chances ! TU DISPARAÎTRAS et moi, je ne t'oublierais pas ! »

_Maintenant qu'elle avait toute sa mémoire, celle de ses anciennes vies, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la créature torturée qui se présentait à elle à chaque fois qu'elle venait défendre ce monde ! Elle défendait les humains et les pokémons mais à chaque fois… A chaque fois…_

« IMBECILE ! Tu viens de me donner une raison de te tuer ! »

_Elle avait été trop loin cette fois ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il ne se rappelait plus de tout ce qui s'était passé ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était amnésique ! C'était de la faute de Giradès ! De Giradès ! Mais elle… Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ?! Tenant Farankard par son bras, il la fit basculer par-dessus lui alors qu'il disparaissait dans le sol en créant un trou dans ce dernier. Il réapparut au-dessous d'elle, son poing venant frapper sa colonne vertébrale, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés crachant du sang doré avant qu'elle ne retombe au sol. Elle se redressa avec difficulté._

« DornRek… DornRek… Dorn… REK ! Tu te permets de tout oublier à chaque fois ! A chaque fois, je te sors du gouffre mais tu replonges à l'intérieur ! Cette grande guerre… C'était la dernière fois que tu avais réussi à me tuer. »

« Je vais arranger ça… On va inscrire une nouvelle mort à ton actif… mais je ferais tout pour que Galpha revienne et détruise ton âme ! »

_Elle arrêta de sourire, regardant les yeux rubis du jeune homme. Détruire son âme ? La détruire complètement ? Détruire l'âme de Charkrowos ?!_

« ESSAYE DONC POUR VOIR ! »

« JE VAIS ME GÊNER ! »

_Leurs deux corps s'illuminèrent, leurs griffes se rencontrant alors qu'une vague de puissance fissura le sommet sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Tout avait pris des proportions gigantesques. Si elle mourrait, l'âme de Charkrowos était en danger._


	86. Chapitre 86 : Jusqu'au bout

**Chapitre 86 : Jusqu'au bout**

« Vous ne tenez plus ? »

_La serpente à la peau grise donna un nouveau coup de queue à Luna et Nelya. La seconde s'envola alors que la première se prit le coup de plein fouet, tombant en arrière en crachant du sang doré. Elles étaient toutes les deux fatiguées._

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment divertissants. »

« Pourquoi sommes nous pas capables de te tenir tête ? »

« La réponse est simple : Très simple. »

_Elle leva sa queue en l'air, prête à l'abattre sur Luna qui était couchée au sol mais celle-ci se releva à temps avant de se mettre de côté. Nelya la téléport à côté d'elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus étant elle aussi exténuée._

« Et cette réponse est ? J'aime avoir des phrases claires. »

« Vous n'êtes que des pokémons… ayant des pouvoirs de Déesses. »

« Hein ?! Et alors ?! Où est le problème ?! »

« Vous avez des pouvoirs… qui pourraient être égaux à ceux de Juperus mais… »

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, créant un rayon à partir de celle-ci pour le lancer en direction de Nelya et Luna. La femme aux longs cheveux bleus poussa Luna tout en la téléportant, mettant ses deux ailes devant elle pour se protéger du rayon bien que ça ne servait à rien._

« Vous ne savez pas les utiliser et vous ne saurez jamais les utiliser. »

« Ah oui ?! Je vais te prouver le contraire ! »

« Tu devrais plutôt te soucier de ton amie. »

_Son amie ? NELYA ! C'est vrai ! Elle s'était prise l'attaque de Giradès ! Les habits de la jeune femme étaient brûlés en partie alors qu'elle retombait au sol, couverte de blessures. AH ! Elle s'était mise à courir vers elle pour vérifier son état. Ce n'était pas si grave mais elle était salement blessée. Quelle idiote ! Elle l'avait oublié sur le moment !_

« En attendant que l'autre combat se termine… Je vais jouer avec vous. »

« Dans tes rêves, Giradès. Tu vas voir comment un jeu tourne au cauchemar ! »

_Elle demanda à Nelya de rester en arrière. Elle n'était plus en état de combattre ! C'était à elle de montrer ce dont elle était capable ! Venger la mort de sa mère… Oui… Si il le fallait, elle allait faire ceci pour emporter Giradès avec elle. Elle se mit en position de défense, ses yeux rubis croisant ceux de Giradès alors qu'elle souriait. Oui… Sa mère n'était pas morte en vain… Mais elle… Peut-être que… Une petite fissure apparue sur le rubis posé sur son front._

« On faiblis, DornRek ?! C'était donc ça, ton fameux pouvoir ?! »

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Farankard ! Ca ne fait que commencer ! »

_Il retira subitement ses deux griffes de celles de Farankard, s'élançant rapidement vers elle pour profiter de ce retrait. Il alla la percuter au niveau du ventre, tentant de planter l'une de ces griffes en elle mais elle avait déjà paré le coup._

« Tu veux donc détruire mon âme ?! Mais c'est celle de Charkrowos ! »

« Et alors ?! Qu'importe ! Le Dieu Originel… Il n'a jamais existé au final ! »

« Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ça ?! »

_Elle lui donna un coup de genou dans le menton, le faisant tomber sur le dos avant qu'il ne se redresse avec colère. Il ouvrit la bouche, créant un souffle de feu en la direction de Farankard qui poussa un petit rire. L'abattre avec des flammes ?! Quel idiot ! Elle arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle vit que les flammes se gelaient subitement, allant entailler son bras avec les nombreuses pointes qu'elles avaient._

« Saleté… Tu as bien plus de pouvoirs que moi ! Mais ça ne suffira pas ! »

« Le Dieu Originel… Si il existait vraiment… Il aurait arrêté tout ça depuis le début ! Il aurait protégé Gigana et il n'aurait jamais laissé Giradès commettre autant de crimes ! »

« Peut-être qu'il a disparu hein ?! Tu n'y penses pas un seul instant ?! »

« DISPARU ?! MON ŒIL ! »

_Comment pouvait-elle croire une telle chose ?! Penser que le Dieu Originel allait bouger ses fesses pour eux ! Foutu Dieu Originel qui lui demandait de la tuer ! La tuer… Hein… La tuer… Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire ! Les flammes glacées éclatèrent en morceaux, lévitant dans les airs par les pouvoirs psychiques du jeune homme alors que celui-ci reprenait :_

« Tu vas ressembler à une poupée vaudou après mon passage ! »

« Pas si je ne te laisse pas faire ! Tu oublies que tu as qu'une partie de nos pouvoirs ! Tu ne sauras JAMAIS utiliser mes malédictions ! »

_Et ce n'était pas seulement les malédictions qu'elle savait utiliser. Elle allait le lui montrer ! Elle prit un morceau de papier, le projetant subitement sur le torse de DornRek avant de murmurer quelques mots avec un grand sourire. Une explosion se produisit au niveau du papier, les nombreux morceaux de flamme glacée tombant au sol alors qu'il poussait un cri. Son torse venait d'être brûlé sans qu'il ne puisse réagir à tout ça._

« Mes soutras ne servent pas qu'à imposer des malédictions. »

« Tu cachais bien ton jeu… depuis le début ! »

« Moi ? Je ne cache rien… Je ne fais que me rappeler… CONTRAIREMENT A TOI ! »

_Une aura noire et dorée s'était formée autour d'elle, oppressante et malveillante alors qu'elle s'approchait pas à pas de DornRek. Celui-ci lui utilisa à nouveau ses pouvoirs psychiques pour faire léviter les morceaux de flamme glacée et les planter en Farankard mais… Les morceaux n'arrivaient même pas à traverser sa peau alors qu'elle émettait un grand sourire démoniaque. Cette aura était oppressante… bien plus qu'auparavant._

« Avant… Il n'y avait que toi et moi… Mais maintenant… Nous nous battons avec d'autres personnes… D'autres qui sont en nous. »

« Co… Comment c'est possible ?! Je t'ai pourtant touchée ! »

« Et ? Et alors ? Maintenant, notre combat est différent. »

_Ah oui ?! Il chargea toute sa puissance dans sa griffe droite, n'hésitant pas un seul instant à tenter de la planter en elle. A son grand désarroi, la griffe n'arriva qu'à l'effleurer, dévoilant un petit peu plus de son décolleté alors qu'elle le regardait._

« Trop faible… Beaucoup trop faible ! Je me suis maudite moi-même ! »

« Ah oui ?! Ca ne changera rien ! Ca sera la dernière fois que tu me mettras des bâtons dans les roues ! Ca sera la dernière fois que toi et moi, nous nous voyons ! »

« Oui… Ca sera la dernière fois… »

_Elle le frappa au niveau du visage, le sonnant sur le coup avant de le soulever par le col. Il poussa un râle de douleur, alors qu'elle positionnait son visage au niveau du sien. Elle le regardait étrangement… Leurs yeux rouges étaient semblables… Deux yeux démoniaques dans lesquels une lueur de folie brillait._

« Tu abandonnes maintenant ?! Je me suis maudite… Je pèse bien plus lourde maintenant mais à la place… Ma force et ma résistance ont augmenté ! »

« Abandonner face à toi ? Farankard ?! JAMAIS ! Je… Je n'avais pas de raisons de te battre ! Cette fois-ci, nous étions côte à côte mais… Toi… Tu as tout gâché ! »

_Qu'importe qu'elle soit plus forte ou non ! Il n'allait pas se retenir contre elle ! Il allait l'emporter avec lui ! Il posa ses deux mains sur son bras pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise mais elle était devenue bien plus puissante ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! Elle commençait à le serrer au niveau de la gorge, prête à l'étrangler mais il chargeait une étrange sphère dans sa main droite alors qu'il disait :_

« Je suis bien plus fort que toi, FARANKARD ! »

_La puissance de Diarès et Palars déchaînée dans une seule et même attaque. Même si elle était devenue bien plus résistante, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne après ça ! La sphère pénétra le corps de Farankard, DornRek retombant à terre alors qu'elle poussait des cris, de nombreuses entailles se mettant à apparaître sur son corps, du sang doré s'en écoulant. Quand le Temps et l'Espace se distordent en une personne… Cela fait de sacrées séquelles._

_Il avait mal… Très mal… Beaucoup trop mal à la tête. Il tentait de se raisonner, de se donner une légère contenance en observant Farankard qui crachait du sang doré en tombant à genoux. Il avait tellement envie de la tuer… Il devait survivre mais à côté… La tuer… Tuer Farankard… Il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! JAMAIS…Il… Il avait si mal ! Il tomba à genoux à son tour, retenant sa tête entre ses mains. Farankard… La Feunard… Cette Feunard à la fourrure dorée… Ses affrontements avec elle… Elle mourrait à chaque fois !_

« Héhéhé… C'est bien… Très bien… J'ai eu vraiment mal… Arrêtons là les malédictions. »

« Je n'aime pas cette migraine ! »

« C'est simplement que tes souvenirs reviennent ! C'en était de même pour moi ! Je ne me rappelais de rien car Giradès a bloqué mes souvenirs lors de ma dernière résurrection. Toi… Elle t'a fait tellement de lavages de cerveau que tu te souviens à peine de ton nom ! »

« Mon nom… DornRek… C'est celui que tu m'as donné… Tu étais si gentille… Tu voulais toujours m'aider… Même si j'étais effrayant et repoussant. »

_Ah… Voilà qu'il reprenait peu à peu la mémoire. Tant mieux. Il allait peut-être pouvoir mettre un peu d'ordre à ces idées ! Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait se retenir ! Elle se redressa, une griffe posée sur son ventre. Le coup avait fait son effet, elle souffrait. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix raillarde :_

« Relève toi ! Arrête de te plaindre et de gémir ! On va en terminer une bonne fois pour toutes ! Pour ma part, je suis prête ! »

_Tout son corps s'enflamma subitement d'une aura blanche avant que les flammes ne se réunissent dans ses deux mains. Ces flammes elles-mêmes avaient une légère aura dorée, signe qu'elle utilisait la puissance de Juperus. DornRek se releva avec difficulté, alors qu'il était dégoulinant de sueur._

« Je… Je commence à me rappeler… Tu… Tu… »

« Je… Je… Je quoi ?! Si tu ne veux pas te battre, alors meurs ! »

_Les neufs queues de l'ancienne Feunard faisaient apparaître à leurs tours des flammes alors qu'elle courait vers lui. Comme si il la voyait venir au ralenti, tous ses sens se réunissaient peu à peu, une seule phrase résonnant en lui comme un mot d'ordre : Tuer ou être tué. Tuer ou être tué… Tuer ou être tué… Les yeux rouges se fermèrent au même moment où il sentait que sa griffe droite pénétrait dans quelque chose de chaud, une résistance se formant avant de se déchirer. AH ! C'était…C'était…comme les autres fois. Comme les autres fois… Comme les autres fois… Comme…_

« DornRek ? Encore toi ? Toujours en travers du chemin des hommes et des pokémons. »

« Qui… êtes vous ? Nous nous connaissons ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles jamais de moi. Quelle tristesse… Je vais devoir faire cela encore une fois. Eternellement… Jusqu'à ce que mon souvenir reste ancré dans ta mémoire. »

_Sa mémoire… était revenue… Il se rappelait de tout… De tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Farankard… Avec Giradès et avec Juperus… Tout… Les nombreuses tentatives de Giradès pour… Non ! Il devait retirer ces pensées là ! Farankard… La Feunard qui se sacrifiait à chaque fois pour lui redonner sa mémoire… Il n'avait jamais compris à quel point cette créature était dévouée pour l'extirper des bras de Giradès… Mais puisqu'elle mourrait, elle ne pouvait jamais le protéger après qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire. Ah… Farankard… La Feunard… au pelage dorée… Cette créature qui…_

« Ah… Ah… Ca fait mal… Très mal… »

_Il ouvrit ses yeux, ces derniers redevenant vairons alors qu'il voyait _


	87. Chapitre 87 : Mort sur mort

**Chapitre 87 : Mort sur mort**

« C'était… C'était quoi ce cri ? On aurait dit… Xano ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de toi plutôt. »

_La queue de Giradès alla la frapper au niveau du ventre, la repoussant au loin alors qu'elle se mettait à cracher du sang doré. Nelya était hors service, du moins, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle-même était dans un piteux état mais elle faisait de son mieux pour rester lucide. Xano avait confiance en elle ! Le rubis sur son front avait de nombreuses fissures._

« Le Dieu Originel va bientôt arriver. »

« Le Dieu Originel ? Xano ? »

« DornRek est le Dieu Originel, du moins… Il n'en possède qu'une partie. Disons qu'il est la base physique du Dieu Originel. Il lui manque les autres parties pour redevenir le Dieu Originel ainsi que quelques chocs psychologiques. »

« Xano ne tombera pas dans ton piège ! »

« Il l'est déjà… DornRek n'est qu'une poupée qui doit servir de réceptacle à mes projets. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire plus longtemps ! »

_Qu'importe son état, cette créature ne devait pas faire de mal à Xano ! Elle voulait mourir… après avoir vu une nouvelle fois Xano. Après… Elle s'en fichait pas mal ! Elle créa un puissant rayon entre ses deux griffes, le projetant vers la serpente. Celle-ci se le prit au niveau du visage et sa tête recula en arrière avant qu'elle ne reprenne :_

« Cette femme est décédée. Dire qu'elle m'avait fait croire que Charkrowos… me voulait du mal, c'est impossible une telle chose de sa part. »

« Et pourquoi ça ?! Vu ton caractère, ça serait normal ! »

« Je pensais continuer à jouer avec toi mais si tu commences à parler ainsi, autant te briser. »

_La serpente pénétra dans le sol, créant un tunnel à l'intérieur mais Luna s'était mise à voler au-dessus du sol bien que cela était avec difficulté. Allez ! Elle devait tenir le plus longtemps possible ! Dès qu'elle se sentait mal… Elle n'aurait aucune honte à accomplir ça. Sa mère était une grande Reine… Elle devait montrer qu'elle était sa fille !_

« Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop… Cela cause donc ta perte. »

_Hein ?! Elle n'eut le temps que de se retourner que la serpente était sortie du sol, ses trois paires d'ailes décharnées et noires battant légèrement. La queue la frappa avec violence au niveau du dos, la faisant atteindre le sol alors qu'elle sentait ses os qui se brisaient. Ahhhh ! Elle voyait arriver Giradès vers elle. Elle n'avait plus la force alors… Son rubis s'était mis à briller. Dommage… Elle aurait aimé le voir une dernière fois. Elle entendit le vent qui se levait, quelqu'un se positionnant devant elle. La serpente s'écroula en arrière._

« Cela me fait très mal ! Tu es donc revenu ? »

« Xa… Xano… Ty… rania ? »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne lui répondit pas, se tournant vers elle alors qu'elle poussait un cri de surprise. Tyrania était dans les bras de Xano… mais elle ne bougeait plus ?! Comment… c'était possible ?! Comment celle… qu'elle pensait intouchable…_

« Xano… Tu l'as tuée ?! Tu as tuée Tyrania ?! »

_Il hocha la tête sans ouvrir la bouche alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser sans y arriver. Il déposa Tyrania à côté d'elle et dès que son visage était à portée de Luna, celle-ci tenta de le claquer, sa main s'arrêtant avant de l'atteindre. Les yeux… Ils étaient tous les deux rouges… Mais rouge flamboyant… Et ce regard haineux… Elle savait qu'il n'était pas porté sur elle mais elle tremblait à cette idée… Ce n'était pas Xano !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Tu as tuée… celle que tu aimais ! »

_Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser. Même si ce n'était pas dit explicitement, il confiait Tyrania à la jeune femme. Pourquoi le corps de Tyrania n'avait-il pas disparu ? Est-ce que cela… voulait dire quelque chose ? Non… Elle était belle et bien morte. La serpente grise posa ses yeux rouges sur lui :_

« Charkrowos ? Cela faisait longtemps. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

_Il disparu de sa vue pour se retrouver au niveau de la base de son corps. Sans aucun ménagement, il la frappa une nouvelle fois au ventre, la renvoyant au tapis comme si elle n'était qu'un sac de sable. La créature gémit une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre :_

« Cela prouve que tu … »

« Assez. Tais toi. C'est bon. »

_Dès qu'elle était tombée au sol, il s'était téléporté au-dessus de sa tête, lui enfonçant son pied au beau milieu du front. De nouvelles fissures apparurent dans le sol, la tête de Giradès plongeant à l'intérieur alors qu'elle se faisait malmenée par le jeune homme. Elle tenta de créer un tunnel pour s'enfuir et il l'observa pénétrer dans le sol. Une petite boule de feu blanche dans sa main droite, il plaça celle-ci dans le trou que Giradès avait crée. Rapidement des geysers de flammes sortirent des fissures environnantes, la créature serpentée étant projetée en-dehors du sol, recouverte de brûlures._

« Xano… Ou Charkrowos ? Qu'importe ce que tu es… Je ne jugerais pas tes actes. »

_Il hocha la tête pour remercier Nelya, ne lui parlant pas alors qu'il la soulevait. Il s'était téléporté avec aisance jusqu'à elle. Une nouvelle téléportation et elle se trouvait à côté de Luna et Tyrania. Les deux femmes regardaient Xano, celui-ci claquant des doigts avant qu'une sphère dorée et translucide ne les entoure. Elles étaient à l'abri._

« Reprenons en là où nous en étions. »

« Le véritable Charkrowos n'est pas encore là. » 

« Si c'était le cas… Cela serait-il un problème ? »

« Cette renarde est enfin morte… Définitivement. Elle ne me mettra plus de bâtons dans les roues. Je vais pouvoir en terminer avec son corps et le dévorer… Je ferais pareil avec les deux autres femmes qui se trouvent ici. »

« Pour cela… Il faudrait pouvoir les atteindre. »

_Rien de bien difficile ! Elle s'était redressée malgré ses brûlures, pensant à créer un nouveau tunnel mais elle évita de faire cela. Après ce que Xano avait crée, il valait mieux éviter ! Ca ne fait rien ! Elle disparue subitement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs restant parfaitement immobile sans rien faire._

« Tu vois cette technique me permet… »

« De passer dans une autre dimension. »

« Tu es bien Charkrowos… Enfin tu n'es encore qu'un ersatz. »

« Pâle copie ou non, cela ne changera plus rien au final. »

« Mais maintenant, je vais me débarrasser d'abord de leurs trois corps ! »

_Elle réapparue derrière la sphère dorée, Luna et Nelya se retournant faiblement avec leurs blessures pour voir le regard rubis de Giradès. Elles ne pouvaient pas se protéger à cause de leurs membres endoloris mais Luna se coucha sur Tyrania, Nelya faisant de même._

« Cela ne sert à rien. Elle est morte. Disparaissez, cloportes. »

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'approchant avec vélocité de la sphère dorée. Si elle ne pouvait pas la détruire, rien ne lui empêchait de la dévorer ! Le pied droit de Xano la frappa au visage, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois au loin mais il n'en termina pas et il arrêta subitement le temps. Giradès se retrouva paralysée en plein vol plané alors qu'il se retrouvait devant elle, les deux bras tendus. Il fit apparaître un pieu de glace mais de couleur violette à partir de ses deux mains alors qu'il disait d'une voix terne :_

« Tu es issue des dragons… Les dragons sont des créatures droites et fières. Tu es ni l'une, ni l'autre. Tu ne mérites même pas ce titre. Meurs. »

_Le pieu de glace violette fut envoyé dans le corps de Giradès, celle-ci se mettant à crier de douleur alors que le temps reprenait son cours. Elle s'écroula au sol, de nombreux pieux se mettant à apparaître, tous de couleurs différentes. L'un était enflammé, l'autre constitué d'énergie ténébreuse, tous les éléments venaient la pénétrer, créant un véritable porc-épic serpenté alors qu'il restait dans les airs. La créature arrêta de bouger alors qu'il atterrissait sur le sol, sans rien faire. Il ne croisa même pas les bras ou passa une main dans ses cheveux._

« Relève toi. Cela ne peut pas te tuer. »

« Tu peux t'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? »

_La créature serpentée se releva avec bien du mal, se positionnant devant Xano. Celui-ci ne semblait pas apeuré le moins du monde bien que la serpente se tenait sur une petite partie de son corps… Qu'elle était grande… Plus de six mètres de longueur ! Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas hostile… Pas du tout._

« Qu'attends-tu ? Dois-je t'ouvrir les entrailles ? »

« Tu penses en être capable ? »

« Nous le verrons bien. »

_Il fit un saut dans les airs, se jetant sur elle pour lui donner un nouveau coup de poing au niveau du ventre alors que ses deux mains étaient devenues des griffes noires aux apparences démoniaques et tranchantes. Rien à voir avec celles de Luna… Cela venait-il de lui-même ? Giradès se retrouva allongée sur le sol, Xano se trouvant à la hauteur de sa tête._

« Je ne te promettrais pas d'être délicat. »

« Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ? »

« T'en vouloir pour ? As-tu une raison de dire une chose de ce genre ? »

« Pour Farankard… Cette Feunard qui a été la cause de tous mes soucis ! »

« Cela était-il plaisant de me retirer mes pensées ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai tenté plusieurs fois d'accomplir ce que je désirais mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé ! Cette Feunard se pensait être capable d'accomplir ce que je n'ai jamais réussi ! »

« Je crois qu'elle a réussi. »

« Réussi ?! NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! »

_Elle s'était énervée mais il planta l'une de ses griffes au niveau de la gorge de la serpente si on pouvait appeler une telle chose une gorge. La voix de Giradès commença à s'éteindre tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix calme :_

« C'est à toi d'en déduire ce que tu veux. Pour éviter que tu me poses plus de soucis, je t'arrêterais tout de suite. Que cette forme disparaisse. »

_D'un geste lent qui ressemblait presque à une torture, il marchait à reculons tout en ouvrant peu à peu les entrailles de la serpente, celle-ci n'ayant d'autres choix que de se laisser faire. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de la serpente, il fit un saut en arrière, regardant le sang doré sur sa griffe. D'un geste machinal, il éjecta le sang alors que le corps de Giradès s'était mis à briller pour disparaître complètement, une voix féminine et douce se faisant entendre :_

« Cela fera combien de temps ? »

« Que tu n'as plus pris de forme humaine ? Tellement longtemps. »

« Et toi ? Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne cherche même pas à le savoir pour l'instant. »

_Une ombre se formait devant lui… Une ombre féminine qui se dessinait peu à peu. De longues ailes décharnées et noires, de longs, très longs cheveux blonds qui se terminaient par une couleur argentée. Une rayure noire avec quelques bandes rouges qui parcourait le milieu de son corps, le reste était entièrement gris. Elle avait une poitrine moyenne et elle possédait deux yeux rubis ainsi qu'un croissant de lune vertical dans ses cheveux au-dessus de son front._

« Bonjour… Charkrowos. »

« Bonjour… Giradès. »

« Si moi-même, je dois montrer ma réelle forme, c'est à toi de faire de même. »

_Elle disparue pour se retrouver devant le jeune homme, sa main gantée de gris allant se loger dans le cœur de Xano qui ne poussa même pas un cri. En fait… Ce fut plutôt Luna qui cria en voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas à la douleur._

« XANO ! XANO ! Ne me dites pas que c'est… »

« Que ce corps humain disparaisse… et que devant moi… Le Dieu Originel se forme ! »

_Elle extirpa sa main alors qu'il tombait au sol, mort sur le coup. Différentes sphères sortaient du jeune homme : Dorée, rouge, bleue, orange, verte, il y avait là toutes les âmes qui s'étaient infiltrées en lui. La sphère de Tyrania, celle de Shala, de Pandora et d'Aliréna tournoyèrent autour du corps, le faisant disparaître complètement dans un nuage de fumée noire. Elles se réunirent en une seule sphère, bien plus grosse que les autres alors que Nelya et Luna ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passe. La femme aux cheveux blonds prononça :_

« Pandora : La Solitude du Dieu Originel. Toujours différent des autres, il n'a jamais réussi à se lier réellement aux personnes. Pourtant, il essayait au départ. Au final, il se retrouvait toujours seul… Seul et isolé.

Shala : L'impersonnification du Dieu Originel. Ni humain, ni pokémon, il n'avait pas de réelles consistances que celles que l'on voulait bien lui donner. Ne pas être de la même race que les créatures qui l'habitent.

Aliréna : Le cœur du Dieu Originel. Sujet aux sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner et à déclarer, le Dieu Originel était un être qui aurait voulu apprendre à aimer correctement et à comprendre le sens de ce verbe. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Tyrania : L'âme du Dieu Originel. Protecteur et toujours prêt à défendre toutes les créatures qui peuplent ses mondes, il a toujours tout fait pour qu'aucune créature ne souffre à cause de lui. Maintenant que les quatre parties sont réunies, le Dieu Originel peut apparaître ! »

_Un pentacle commença à se former à l'endroit où le corps de Xano avait disparu. Autour de la sphère apparaissait peu à peu une créature avec deux cornes blanches. De longues pattes griffues noires et volantes, une robe noire et blanche en son milieu. Deux yeux rouges et flamboyants sous les cornes… et surtout…un col rouge qui s'étirait en quatre longs pics avec au milieu du col… un œil de cristal jaune._

« Charkrowos… Enfin… Te voilà… Tu es finalement… reconstitué. »

_La femme aux cheveux blonds marcha d'un pas lent vers la créature, celle-ci étant parfaitement immobile comme si elle n'était pas encore vivante. Elle passa sa tête à travers l'un des emplacements crées par le col, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Charkrowos longuement. Elle… embrassait cette créature ?! Elle retira ses lèvres avant de dire :_

« Ou plutôt devrais-je dire…. Père ? »

« Gi… ra… dès. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis que je suis née. »

« Je te l'ai pourtant signalé… Ceci est proscrit. »

_Le monstre disparu complètement, laissant place à un homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine. En fait, il ressemblait étrangement à Xano sans l'être réellement. Ses cheveux blancs étaient maintenant coupés en deux parties non tressées. Ses yeux étaient comme deux rubis purs froncés alors que trois perles se trouvaient dorées se trouvaient sur son front. Quand à son col, celui-ci était encore visible sous sa forme humaine. Il portait une robe noire avec deux longues manches qui cachaient ses mains. Au-dessous de cette robe s'en trouvait une seconde blanche, visible car la robe noire était coupée en deux à partir des hanches. Bien que cela pouvait faire efféminé, il avait une prestance et une grâce indéniable. Quelque chose d'irréel semblait émaner de lui… comme si tout cela était une chose que l'on ne pouvait espérer voir ne serait-ce même en plusieurs vies. D'une voix neutre, il alla dire :_

« Maintenant que je suis revenu… Je vais rétablir l'ordre dans ces mondes. C'est ce que voulait Farankard… Celle qui est en moi. »

« Farankard… Farankard… Rétablir l'ordre… Tu viens à peine de revenir et tu penses déjà à travailler et à t'occuper des humains et des pokémons ! »

_Les deux ailes décharnées de Giradès s'étaient transformées en pics de même couleur, se dirigeant avec vitesse vers Charkrowos. Celui-ci fit un geste du doigt, bloquant les deux pics avant de regarder Giradès calmement, reprenant :_

« Pourrais-je savoir la raison de cette attaque, ma Fille ? »

« Maintenant que tu es revenu, il est HORS de question que tu t'en ailles ! Je n'ai pas patienté pendant l'éternité pour que tu t'éloignes de moi ! Quitte à utiliser la force ! »


	88. Chapitre 88 : Relation incestueuse

**Chapitre 88 : Relation incestueuse**

« Je pensais que la discussion avait portés ses fruits pourtant. »

« Ses fruits, ses fruits, ses fruits… Toujours ça. ! J'en ai marre ! »

« De quoi ? Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Patiente donc un peu. »

« Je ne patienterais pas une seule seconde de plus ! »

_Ses deux pics revenaient vers elle, reprenant leur forme d'aile noire décharnée alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Charkrowos. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas la voir, ses yeux plongés dans le ciel avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix lente :_

« Il y a eu tellement de morts… Je ne vais pas pouvoir me reposer. »

« Tu te reposeras, voilà tout. Et je serais là ! Abandonne ces mondes inutiles ! »

« Ces mondes ne sont pas inutiles, comme les créatures qui y résident. Tu as utilisé des méthodes barbares pour arriver à tes fins mais je te pardonne. »

_Il passa délicatement une main sur le visage de Giradès, celle-ci se mettant à trembler en rougissant comme une enfant. Elle s'approcha de lui, venant se coller contre le jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux, murmurant :_

« C'est toujours comme ça… Père. Vous pardonnez tout à tout le monde. »

« Car je ne vois pas de raisons de ne pas pardonner. »

« Il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture. Votre forme… est repoussante. »

« Ces paroles sont dures à entendre. »

« Mais elles sont véridiques… Moi seule peux véritablement comprendre votre beauté. Père, laissez moi être avec vous. Arrêtez donc ces choses stupides. »

« Rien n'est stupide. Je dois réparer le mal que tu as fait. »

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas comprendre ce que je ressens ?! »

_Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas… La première fois où il s'était donné pour essayer d'apprendre à aimer… C'était avec cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds… Aliréna… Pauvre Aliréna qui était en lui… Enfin… Il avait encore la possibilité de lui rendre son âme._

« Vous m'ignorez… encore… Encore une fois, vous m'ignorez. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis préoccupé par toute cette histoire. »

_Préoccupé, préoccupé. Il était à peine revenu depuis quelques minutes et il ne pensait déjà plus à elle ! Elle se retira de ses bras, ses yeux rubis posés sur lui alors qu'elle émettait un petit cri de colère, ouvrant la bouche pour lui cracher un souffle violet. Le souffle disparu avant même d'atteindre Charkrowos, celui-ci ne se souciant pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Du côté de Luna et Nelya, les deux femmes restaient muettes dans la sphère dorée. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient dire ?_

« Giradès. Cela fait deux fois de suite que tu tentes de lever la main vers moi. »

« Et pourquoi je fais ça ?! J'ai envie de toi, Père ! J'ai envie que tu m'aimes ! »

« Mais je t'aime. J'aime aussi Juperus et toutes les créatures de ce monde. »

« FOUTAISES ! J'en ai marre, Père ! »

_La discussion était-elle à prendre au sérieux ? Giradès disait clairement qu'elle avait envie de coucher avec son créateur… Le Dieu Originel. Mais celui-ci semblait être un parfait exemple d'être incapable de ressentir correctement quelque chose._

« Pourrais-tu te calmer ? Au passage, j'étais en train de me dire. »

_Il se tourna finalement vers elle, s'approchant de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Il était plus grand qu'elle, de bien dix centimètres. Au final, Giradès semblait bien moins impressionnante par rapport à Charkrowos. _

« Tu as été une très vilaine fille et bien que je te pardonne… Il faut quand même que tu comprennes que ce ne sont pas des choses à faire. »

_La main droite du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs alla claquer la joue gauche de Giradès, Luna poussant un cri de surprise en se demandant si c'était bien vrai ce qui venait de se passer. Il… Il venait de gifler une déesse comme si ce n'était qu'une enfant ?!_

« Je déteste accomplir de telles choses. »

« Pè… Père… C'est uniquement ça que vous faites alors que vous venez de renaître ?! »

« J'ai disparu à cause de ta querelle avec Juperus. Ta sœur jumelle a parfaitement compris quels sont mes senti… »

« Vos sentiments ?! Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Vous n'en avez pas ! »

_Elle avait quelques larmes aux yeux, regardant l'homme qui était son Père. Le Dieu Originel qui se tenait devant elle, il n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas changé ! C'était pour ça que… que…_

« Puisque ça n'a pas marché une fois, je réessayerais une nouvelle fois ! MOUREZ DONC PERE ! Je vais vous façonner à ma façon ! Vous m'aimerez ! »

_N'avait-il pas été clair ? Il pensait que c'était facile à comprendre mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle relançait ses deux ailes noires vers lui, les ayant transformées auparavant en pics. Cette fois-ci, Charkrowos fit un pas de côté, les évitant avec aisance, ses yeux rubis posés sur elle avant de reprendre :_

« Nul ne peut forcer le Destin. Accepte donc ceci et calme toi. »

« Le Destin… Le Destin ?! Non ! Père ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je vous ai élevé pendant votre convalescence ! Lorsque vous aviez perdu la mémoire, c'était moi ! »

« Et qui est à l'origine de tout ceci ? Toi et Juperus. »

« Je vais vous faire perdre la mémoire à nouveau ! Cette fois-ci… Je vous dorloterais et je vous façonnerais de telle façon que vous ne pourrez que tomber dans mes bras ! Et pour cela… Je dois vous tuer une nouvelle fois ! »

« Ainsi… Tu oserais donc lever la main sur moi ? »

« C'est pour une bonne cause… LA MIENNE ! »

« Je n'aime pas cela. La violence a toujours été une chose regrettable. »

_Qu'importe que ça soit regrettable ! Elle en avait assez ! ASSEZ ! Elle allait le tuer… Puis prendre son âme et attendre qu'il renaisse ! Ensuite… Elle s'en ficherait royalement de ce monde et elle vivrait avec lui pour l'éternité dans LEUR monde !_

« Père… Est-ce que vous allez vous laisser faire ? Est-ce que vous allez mourir ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Si je suis présent maintenant, je dois accomplir et ramener tout les êtres que tu as tués à la vie. Cela est mon but actuel. »

« Si c'est ce que vous pensez devoir faire… Je vais donc mettre plus de temps que prévu. »

_Elle créa une sphère faite de vide devant elle, la projetant en direction de Charkrowos. Celui-ci fit deux pas sur le côté, l'évitant avec aisance avant de faire subitement un saut pour l'éviter à nouveau. La sphère continuait de le suivre comme guidée par sa personne._

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper, Père ! »

« Aller jusqu'à vouloir me porter une attaque, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, Giradès. »

« Je fais ça pour votre bien et le mien. »

« Tu as toujours été une enfant gâtée… incapable de comprendre réellement les dires de son Père. Je ne me suis jamais battu. »

« Alors c'est un bon moment pour débuter ! »

« Je ne le ferais pas. Je vais tenter de te calmer. »

« Il faut d'abord que vous soyez capable d'éviter ma sphère. »

_L'éviter ? Pourquoi faire ? Il disparu pour réapparaître devant Giradès, la faisant rougir lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux dans les siens. Elle amorça une attaque en sa direction mais le jeune homme fit un nouveau pas sur le côté, la sphère venant percuter Giradès au niveau du ventre, la faisant tomber au sol en pouffant de douleur._

« Vous êtes rusé… Père. Utiliser ma puissance pour me la rendre. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… »

« Ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture… C'est comme ça que je fonctionne avec vous. »

« As-tu compris la leçon ? Est-ce que tu arrêteras ? »

« Moi ? Arrêter ? Ne rêvez donc pas ! Je vais même faire quelque chose qui va vous déplaire ! Vous allez me haïr pour ça ! »

_Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle se redressa pour disparaître complètement de la vue de Charkrowos. Elle avait une idée en tête et il se téléporta subitement devant la sphère dorée contenant Luna, Nelya et le cadavre de Tyrania._

« Tu ne pourras pas lever la main vers elles. »

« Qui a dit que je comptais les tuer ? Vous êtes tombé dans mon piège ! »

_Elle se présenta devant lui, ses deux mains étant devenues des griffes violettes alors qu'elle tentait d'en planter une en Charkrowos. Celui-ci pris subitement le bras droit qui fonçait vers lui, immobilisant la jeune femme en la regardant._

« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à une telle chose ? »

« Car le reste m'importe peu ! Je vais vous tuer, Père ! Je vais vous faire renaître en un homme qui m'aimera ! Vous êtes mon genre ! »

« Ceci est un complexe fort dramatique. Juperus avait le même. »

« Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Juperus a toujours été parfaite ! »

« Loin de là… Puisqu'elle était sujette à ses colères comme toi. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai disparu ? Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de toi. »

_Il la souleva au-dessus du sol par le bras droit, la jeune femme tentant de l'attaquer avec son autre griffe mais le second bras fut lui aussi tenu. Elle était immobile, stationnant dans les airs en tentant de donner des coups de pied pour qu'il la lâche. Dire qu'elle était si… infantile quand on la voyait se débattre comme ça. Luna demanda timidement alors que Charkrowos lui tournait le dos :_

« Dites… C'est bien vous, Xano ? »

« Je ne suis pas Xano… Xano n'a jamais réellement existé. »

« Hein ?! Mais mais mais… Xano ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! Ou n'avoir jamais réellement existé ! Il… Il… était bien vivant devant moi ! »

_Il relâcha Giradès qui tomba à genoux devant lui. La femme aux cheveux blonds tenta de se donner une légère contenance alors qu'il se retournait vers Luna et Nelya. Celle-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche en observant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle._

« Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, jeune Luna. »

« Ne m'appelle pas jeune alors que vous avez mon âge physiquement ! »

« Il est vrai. Je m'en excuse. Je disais donc : Xano n'était qu'un corps humain crée par Juperus. Ma Fille devait être au courant de toute cette histoire. D'après ce dont je me souviens, seules six personnes savaient à mon sujet : Juperus, Giradès, Diarès, Palars, Aliréna et Galpha. Voilà les six êtres au courant de qui j'étais réellement. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Xano était un vrai homme ! Il… Il… »

« Je sais à quel point cela est triste… Mais c'est la vérité. Xano n'existe plus. »

« Je ne veux pas y croire ! Vous vous moquez de moi ! Rendez moi mon Xano ! Rendez le moi ! Vous voyez cette femme ?! Celle qui est couchée ?! »

« Farankard… Il est vrai… Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose pouvait exister. »

« Une telle… chose ?! Comment vous l'appelez ?! »

« Ne vous énervez donc pas. Je parlais de chose en terme d'évènement. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une chose réalisable : La création d'une être qui n'est pas issue de moi. »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas l'aimer ?! Elle s'est… »

« Car elle n'était pas réelle… Elle aussi… Mais par respect pour sa personne, j'ai décidé de garder son corps car ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle méritait. »

« Par respect ou par amour ?! »

_AHHHHHHH ! Il lui tapait sur les nerfs malgré le charme mystérieux qu'elle lui trouvait ! Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose à propos de Tyrania ! Cette… femme… Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné la bataille pour le cœur de Xano mais elle était bonne joueuse, elle appréciait énormément Tyrania ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Charkrowos dire une telle chose à son sujet. Nelya restait parfaitement immobile, se mettant à genoux en position de prière. Charkrowos répondit finalement à Luna :_

« Ne plaisantez pas avec ce genre de choses. Je ne peux pas… aimer comme vous le dites. Vous êtes tous mes filles et mes fils. Cela reviendrait à commettre un pêché des plus déplaisants et ignobles : Le pêché d'adultère. »

« Et alors ?! Tyrania n'est pas votre fille ! Vous pouvez donc l'aimer sans commettre ce fameux pêché dont vous parlez ! »

« Mais elle est issue de ma propre personne. »

« Donc cela reviendrait à vous branler ?! »

_Il haussa un sourcil de surprise, Nelya tournant son visage vers Luna pour être sûre que c'était bien elle qui venait de parler d'une façon aussi crue ? Giradès restait parfaitement immobile alors que Charkrowos ne disait plus rien. Se masturber ? Bien que cela avait été dit en des termes assez… relevés, elle n'avait pas tord. En fait, elle avait totalement raison._

« Il est vrai que puisque Tyrania… »

« Non mais je vous arrête tout de suite ! Vous vous compliquez la vie pour rien ! Est-ce que c'est vous qui aviez accouché de nous toutes ?! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas mais… »

« Est-ce que nous avons toutes vos gênes ?! Est-ce que en chacune d'entre nous, nous avons une partie de vos gênes ?! »

« Non mais je suis le… »

« Créateur, Originel ou non, vous n'êtes pas notre Père ! Vous n'êtes relié à aucune d'entre nous et c'est pour ça que nous pouvons nous aimer et que vous pouvez nous aimer ! »

_C'était un discours stupide de la part de cette jeune femme aux franges blanches non ? N'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas se tromper de la sorte à ce sujet. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement tout ce que cela impliquait. Il devait lui expliquer…_

« A la base… Je suis à l'Origine de toute vie dans ces mondes. Au départ… Tout était crée de mes mains. Même si un temps incalculable s'est passé, vous n'êtes au final que des descendantes de mes créations donc de moi-même. »

« Alors vous n'avez qu'à modifier vos gênes complètement pour être quelqu'un de différent ! Complètement différent de telle sorte que vous ne pourrez plus être notre créateur ! »

_Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Est-ce que toutes les femmes étaient ainsi ? Il était parti depuis tellement de temps que… Mais non… Ce n'était pas exact… Il voyait les petites larmes dans les yeux rubis de Luna. Elle pleurait car il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments ? Elle aimait réellement Xano, l'être humain qui était là avant lui ? Et Nelya ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça ? Un seul mot télépathique lui arriva dans son cerveau : Idiot. Elle le considérait comme un idiot ?_

« Vous parlez beaucoup trop… devant moi ! »

« Giradès… Ma Fille… Tu t'es finalement calmée ? »

_Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la griffe droite de la femme aux cheveux blonds traça des lignes de sang sur la hanche gauche du Dieu Originel, un sang blanc et brillant s'écoulant de ses plaies. Visiblement, Giradès ne s'était pas calmée, elle avait même profitée de la discussion pour se concentrer et atteindre le Dieu Originel. Celui-ci n'était pas invulnérable… mais ses yeux n'exprimaient rien du tout._


	89. Chapitre 89 : Quitte à tout prendre

**Chapitre 89 : Quitte à tout prendre**

« Mon sang… vient de couler. »

« Et ce n'est que le début, Père ! Il est temps que vous compreniez l'amour que je vous portes ! Il est temps que… »

« Ma Fille… Il y a certaines limites à ne pas dépasser. »

« Lesquelles ? Celles que vous ne voulez pas voir ? »

« Je suis vraiment… désolé… de faire une telle chose. »

_Désolé ? De quoi ? Il prit une profonde respiration se tentant devant Giradès en baissant le regard pour l'avoir. Il releva son menton de sa main gauche alors que sa main droite se posait sur la joue de Giradès pour la caresser._

« Qu'allez vous… Qu'allez vous faire ? »

« Te punir… Giradès. »

_Une vague d'énergie vint frapper Giradès, la faisant pencher sur le côté avant que la main gauche n'aille se poser sur sa poitrine en son centre. Une nouvelle vague d'énergie et elle fut complètement repoussée en arrière alors qu'elle semblait étonnée._

« Père… Père… Vous… Vous avez levé… »

« La main envers toi, c'est exact. J'en suis fort désolé. »

« Alors ce que… Ce que… Galpha disait… »

« Etait vrai. J'ai bien crée cette âme pour m'assurer que tu ne commettrais pas de bêtises. »

« Vous… Vous me haïssez donc à ce point ?! »

« Je ne peux pas te haïr. »

_Il se moquait d'elle ! Ne pas la haïr ?! C'était faux ! Si il ne la haïssait pas, il ne lui planterait pas un couteau dans le dos ! Elle se releva, du sang doré s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors que le jeune homme créait une sphère complètement blanche dont un vent fort se soulevait autour._

« Vous vous moquez toujours de moi… Vous dites que vous m'aimez… Que vous ne me ferez jamais de mal mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous avez créé Galpha pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je désire ! Vous êtes… méprisable, Père ! »

« Méprisable ? Pourquoi mériterais-je un tel qualificatif ? »

« Car c'est ce que vous êtes ! Vous… Vous… Vous vous moquez bien de tout ça ! »

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, créant une sphère de foudre avant de l'envoyer en la direction de Charkrowos. Celui-ci se la prit de plein fouet, ne semblant pas ressentir la douleur comme si tout ça ne l'avait pas affecté le moins du monde. Il disparu pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Giradès, plaçant sa sphère au niveau de son ventre._

« Vos tactiques ne marcheront plus contre moi ! »

« Et pourquoi une telle férocité dans tes paroles ? »

« Car vous n'êtes pas capable de cerner tout ce que je veux vous montrer ! »

_Elle bloquait la main tenant la sphère avec les siennes avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans les parties intimes de Charkrowos. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux rubis par surprise : Qu'on le veuille ou non, qu'on soit un Dieu… n'empêchait pas de ressentir de fortes douleurs lorsqu'on se prenait un coup à cet endroit. Il s'écroula à genoux, ne gémissant pas bien qu'il plaçait ses deux mains sur son entrejambe._

« Vous voyez ?! Vous n'arrivez même pas à exprimer la douleur ! »

« Cela… fait très mal, Giradès. Tu devras… être châtiée. »

« Si vous en êtes seulement capable, Père ! Or, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! »

« Tu me sous-estimes ma fille. Tu… »

_Elle le frappa du poing au visage, le faisant tomber au sol avant de donner plusieurs coups de pied rageurs sur le dos du jeune homme. Elle se comportait presque comme une enfant qui maltraitait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et considérait comme important. Chaque coup de pied créait peu à peu un trou autour d'elle et lui alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Ca, c'est pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait père ! Toutes choses auxquelles je n'ai jamais eu droit ! Pourquoi Juperus avait-elle le droit à un monde ?! »

« Car tu ne me l'as jamais demandé… »

_Il se laissait frapper et vu la férocité des coups de pied, Luna et Nelya pouvaient se douter qu'un seul d'entre eux briserait n'importe quel dos en deux… sauf le dos du Dieu Originel. Celui-ci se redressa faiblement, prenant la jambe droite de Giradès pour la faire tomber au sol. Elle poussa un petit cri, prenant appui sur ses deux bras pour pivoter sur elle-même, son pied gauche venant frapper le visage de Charkrowos._

« Lâchez moi, Père ! Ne me touchez plus ! Ne vous approchez plus de moi ! »

« J'en ai assez, Giradès. Tu te comportes comme une enfant. »

« Car je suis votre enfant ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! N'oubliez surtout pas ça ! »

_Il la souleva par le pied droit, l'envoyant au sol avant de poser sa main sur le sein droit. Elle poussa un petit gémissement mais il ne semblait pas s'intéresser plus que ça à ce qu'elle murmurait. En fait, elle lui demandait de continuer… de rester comme ça. Vraiment… Elle était devenue complètement accro à lui. Il devait la soigner…_

« Ma fille… Je sais ce que je vais te faire. »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?! Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas encore fait qui pourrait me faire encore plus souffrir ?! »

« Je vais devoir te retirer la mémoire. »

« La… La… mémoire ?! Ma mémoire ?! »

« Je vais t'effacer tout ce qui a un rapport avec moi. »

« NON ! NE FAITES PAS CA ! »

_Une puissante aura noire entoura le corps de Giradès, repoussant la main et le corps de Charkrowos pour le faire tomber au sol. Elle se redressa, serrant les dents alors que ses cheveux se collaient entre eux pour former un unique pieu blond au bord argenté. Elle… Elle ne voulait pas perdre la mémoire !_

« Je vous en empêcherais ! Vous ne me prendrez pas ça ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix… A partir de là, tu arrêteras ta folie. »

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué… »

_Luna venait de siffler ces quelques paroles alors qu'il remarquait qu'il était proche de la sphère dorée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Pas doué ? Comment ça ? Elle reprit en voyant le regard interrogateur de Charkrowos :_

« Vous faites pire que prévu. J'aimerais bien vous aider… mais vous êtes franchement mauvais en ce qui concerne les sentiments. »

« Ce n'est pas que je désire être… mauvais comme vous le dites, jeune fille. »

« Appelez moi d'abord Luna ! Ensuite, vous faites tout de travers. C'est pas vrai, Nelya ?! A se demander comment ce type a pu être Xano ! »

_Hein ? De ? De quoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle prendre partie à tout ça ? Enfin bon… Les deux regards étaient posés sur elle. Ils attendaient une réponse… Mais quelle réponse ? Elle n'était pas franchement habituée à ce qu'une personne soit encore plus empotée qu'elle._

« Vous devriez… envisager les choses de différents points de vue. Vous pensez du point de vue universel mais vous… Que pensez vous réellement de tout ça ? »

« Je ne sais… pas. Je ne me pose pas ce genre de questions. Je suis le Dieu Originel, je n'ai pas à avoir de conscience et une âme propre. »

« Et bien, vous devriez. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous… en tant que Xano qui m'a appris à connaître mes sentiments. Il serait stupide que l'homme qui m'a fait découvrir le fait d'être une femme et l'amour ne soit pas capable de les comprendre lui-même. »

« Mais Xano n'existe plus… mademoiselle Nelya. »

« Il existera toujours tant qu'on pensera à lui. »

« CHARKROWOS ! NE M'IGNOREZ PAS ! »

_Fini l'appellation par Père ? Elle était vraiment folle de rage et en colère. Elle allait lui faire regretter tout ça ! Elle s'était mise à voler dans les airs, créant plusieurs rayons autour d'elle, pour tout détruire sur son passage. Il créa une nouvelle sphère autour de lui, se protégeant tout en regardant le décor qui se désagrégeait autour d'eux._

« Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous allez dire… »

« Et que dois-je dire ? Même si cela est bizarre de demander de l'aide… à des personnes, je crois que j'ai besoin de vos conseils. »

« Alors vous allez lui demander de discuter calmement entre vous et elle ! Ensuite, vous allez essayer d'arrêter de penser qu'aux autres… Du moins, pas pendant qu'elle est là ! »

« Ensuite… Vous allez lui dire simplement que vous n'allez pas lui effacer ses souvenirs car il n'y a pire chose que d'oublier l'être que l'on aime. »

« Et la laissez détruire encore plus de choses ? Je ne peux accéder à cette requête. »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Je crois qu'au final, votre problème, c'est que vous êtes au-dessus de tous les autres, que personne ne vous remet en place ! Si Tyrania était là, elle vous ficherait bien des coups de pied là où je pense. »

« Tyrania ? Farankard, vous voulez dire. »

_Farankard… au-dessus de lui ? Puisqu'il était l'entité au-dessus de tout le monde, nul ne pouvait lui donner d'ordres, nul ne pouvait réellement le mettre en danger ou l'inquiéter. Il était bien supérieur à tout ce qui existait dans l'univers et pour cause : Il l'avait crée ! Il observa Giradès qui semblait s'être calmée et épuisée par tout le déversement de rage qu'elle avait projeté autour d'elle._

« Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux. »

« Faites le… et si vous avez besoin d'un avis, vous revenez. Nous… On ne peut plus rien contre elle de toute façon. »

_Il hocha la tête, posant une main sur la sphère dorée autour des deux femmes et de Farankard. Celle-ci avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle était morte… Et vide… Il déglutit sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, se retournant pour faire front à Giradès. Il lévita au-dessus d'elle, se dirigeant vers la femme aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci haletant encore avant de s'écrier :_

« Vous protégez ces insectes ?! Je… Je vais les écraser ! »

« Pouvons nous discuter maintenant, Giradès ? Toi et moi ? »

« Pourquoi faire ?! J'en ai assez ! Vous… Vous ne pensez jamais à tout ça ! J'en… J'en… Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! La destruction de ce monde… Je vais la commencer maintenant ! Ainsi, tous les humains qui étaient là disparaîtront ! »

« Les humains ? Quel hum… »

_Ah ! Les Taisos ! Même si il était devenu le Dieu Originel, il se rappelait de cette bande d'humains qui était venue pour combattre Bal. Ils étaient donc encore vivants ? C'était une bonne chose. Néanmoins, ce que Giradès disait ne lui plaisait guère._

« Tu ne feras rien de tout cela. »

« Et pourquoi ça ?! Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, Charkrowos ?! »

« Car nous allons discuter tout les deux… De père en fille… »

« Et pourquoi pas d'homme à femme ?! »

« Car ce n'est pas possible une telle chose. »

« Tout discours est inutile au final… C'est bon, j'en ai ma claque. »

_Elle s'éloigna de lui comme si elle partait au loin. Elle se dirigeait vers les ruines de son château sous le regard de Charkrowos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? De son poing droit, elle éclata les nombreux morceaux avant de plonger sa main à l'intérieur des ruines. De sa main gauche, elle fit la même chose avant d'en extraire… Diarès et Palars ?!_

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ils sont… »

« Ils ne sont pas morts… simplement évanouis. »

_Elle jeta les deux corps inconscients des hommes dans les airs avant de fermer les yeux. Soudainement, ses mains se plantèrent dans Diarès et Palars, les tuant sans même qu'ils puissent savoir ce qui venait d'arriver._

« GIRADES ! Que… Que viens-tu de faire ?! »

« Ils sont morts maintenant. »

« Giradès… Tu… Tu… tues… »

« Oui je les ai tués, triste vérité n'est-ce pas, père ? J'ai remarqué… Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de vous combattre par la force avec celle que j'ai… Malgré tout ce temps passé à vous attendre, je ne suis toujours pas à votre niveau. Je pense donc que je dois user un peu des forces venues d'ailleurs. Leurs âmes seront bien utilisées. »

_Elle retira ses deux mains, montrant une sphère violette et une sphère bleue. C'étaient… les âmes de Diarès et de Palars. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui crier :_

« Arrête de faire ça ! J'ai toujours empêché que l'un d'entre vous puisse prendre l'âme d'un autre, c'est pour une bonne raison… »

« Car si nous prenions l'âme, nous nous consumerions de l'intérieur ? Diarès, Palars, Juperus et moi-même… Si l'un d'entre nous quatre décidait de tuer un autre et de lui prendre ses pouvoirs… Cela le détruirait… »

« Si tu le sais très bien, arrête donc ma Fille ! »

« Ne m'adressez plus la parole tant que vous m'appellerez Fille ! Je suis Giradès ! »

_Elle avala les deux sphères, se mettant subitement à tousser alors que sa chevelure devenait entièrement grise. Ses deux ailes décharnées se décomposaient pour ressembler à six tentacules noirs au bout rouge en forme de pics. Des morceaux de métal doré se posaient sur ses mains et ses bras, créant des gantelets tandis que des solerets de même couleur lui arrivaient jusqu'en haut des genoux. Six pics dorés étaient dirigés vers Charkrowos et se trouvaient à différentes hauteurs au niveau du corps de Giradès mais le plus étrange était encore… le demi masque doré avec une visière noire translucide qui s'était crée devant le visage de Giradès. Ses deux yeux rubis étaient visibles derrière le demi masque._

« Père… Si je dois disparaître… Je suis prête à tout. »

« Tu es folle… complètement folle… vraiment folle… »

« Vous en perdez votre langage, Père… Vous n'êtes pas heureux de savoir que j'ai atteint votre niveau ? Que je suis capable de vous… toucher. »

« Je me fiche… de tout ça. Tu viens de faire l'imbécile, Giradès ! Tu vas bientôt mourir ! Et les conséquences… Ton âme va se faire dévorer par celles de Diarès et Palars ! »

« C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous montrer… à quel point je suis décidée. »

_Décidée ? Mais quelle idée stupide ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui lui poussait à faire tout ça ?! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre Giradès ?! Il était son Père ! Il était à même de la comprendre ! Il comprenait Giradès, Juperus, tout le monde ! Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de… Non… Il était le Dieu Originel mais il n'était pas parfait… Il était même imparfait… Au final… Il devait arrêter Giradès… Peut-être qu'en la tuant, il pouvait lui extraire les deux âmes ! Il s'écria, son ton presque exalté :_

« Je viendrais te sauver, Giradès ! Ma Fille ! »

« Tu me portes… de l'intérêt ? Maintenant que je suis à l'article de la mort réelle ? »

_C'était trop tard. Elle ne voulait plus croire en ce qu'il disait. C'était fini… Elle n'avait plus à se leurrer : Le Dieu Originel était l'être qu'elle aimait… Depuis tout ce temps… Mais si il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, elle allait le forcer. C'était ainsi maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Quitte à ce qu'il disparaisse avec elle._


	90. Chapitre 90 : LDELD

**Chapitre 90 : La destruction engendre la destruction**

« Laisse moi m'occuper de toi. Je vais t'extraire ces deux âmes et… »

« Ensuite me faire perdre la mémoire ? »

« Je ne pensais pas du tout à cela, ma Fille. »

« Ne vous fichez pas de moi, c'est ce que je déteste le plus ! »

_Elle se téléporta subitement, arrivant à sa hauteur alors qu'il restait surpris par les progrès qu'elle venait de faire rien qu'avec les deux âmes de Diarès et Palars en elle. Il s'apprêtait à esquiver le coup qui arrivait vers lui mais il fut subitement stoppé, immobile. Néanmoins, il arrivait encore à parler et il dit :_

« Le Temps… »

« C'est exact Père ! Je sais utiliser le Temps et l'Espace maintenant ! Je sais voyager entre les dimensions ! Je sais tout faire ! Je suis comme vous ! »

_Le coup arriva finalement, l'expulsant contre la sphère dorée qui recouvrait Luna et Nelya. La sphère s'était légèrement fissurée mais il ne poussa pas de gémissement, se redressant avec aisance en se tournant vers les deux femmes._

« Faites attention, mesdemoiselles. »

« Arrêtez de penser un peu aux autres ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dis ?! »

« De ne plus me soucier de vous ? Mais si ma Fille a été capable de fissurer cette sphère, elle risquerait de la détruire et de s'en prendre à vous. »

« ET ALORS ?! On se défendra ! Partez tout de suite au lieu ! »

_Elle se comportait comme Farankard… Voulait-elle la remplacer ? Ou alors donner la motivation nécessaire à Charkrowos ? Celui-ci hocha la tête, repartant en direction de Giradès alors que Nelya se tournait vers Luna, remarquant les fissures sur le rubis ancré dans son front. Elle lui demanda :_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? »

« Rien du tout. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire… »

_Elle voulait éviter des questions à ce sujet. Charkrowos se présenta devant Giradès, transformant ses deux mains en deux lames à la couleur blanche et brillante. Mais du côté de la femme aux cheveux argentés, celle-ci préparait quelque chose… Quelque chose de gigantesque et d'énorme… Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle commençait à se fissurer, des éclairs en sortant ainsi que des coulées de lave… Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ? Subitement, un flash blanc vint aveugler toute la scène, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se retrouvait… dans une ville ? Une ville… mais qui semblait bizarre… Il manquait certains pans… et de nombreuses failles dimensionnelles étaient présentes. Mais cette ville… C'était Ryoran ?! Comment c'était possible ?_

« Bienvenue dans le monde de Juperus, Père. Comme tu peux le voir… Il a bien changé depuis le temps. Vois donc ces humains et ces pokémons… »

« C'est merveilleux… Ils ont si bien… évolués. Ils vivent ensemble alors qu'ils sont si différents… Juperus a fait du très bon travail. »

« Ce travail n'existe plus dorénavant. »

_Elle fit un geste ample de la main droite, une vague de feu venant dévaster tout sur son passage, démolissant les bâtiments, consumant les humains et les pokémons alors que des cris se faisaient entendre… La vague de feu continuait toujours inlassablement alors que Charkrowos avait les yeux exorbités :_

« Ma… Ma fille… Tu… Tu… »

« Oui… Il n'y a plus rien des habitants de cette ville… Mais voyez vous Père, je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec ça. Vous allez comprendre à quel point vous ne pouvez pas vous préoccupez de tout le monde. »

_Une nouvelle vague de flammes mais cette fois-ci en arrière. Elle claqua des doigts, de gigantesques nuages noirs apparaissant dans le ciel, une pluie de grêle s'abattant tout autour d'elle en même temps que plusieurs météorites. La foudre frappait de nombreux arbres alors que Charkrowos se tenait la tête entre les mains :_

« Voyez vous Père… Je vais tous les tuer … Comme j'ai tué tous les êtres qui existaient dans le monde que vous avez crée pour Gigana. »

« Gigana… Gigana… Les humains… Les pokémons… »

« Oui, ils vont tous mourir… Regardez donc la ville de Ryoran. »

_Un trou noir se forma subitement devant les yeux rubis de Charkrowos, aspirant peu à peu les cadavres et les rares survivants de la ville. Quelques secondes plus tard… Un trou béant était visible… comme si tout avait disparu… Il n'y avait plus rien._

« Arrête, Giradès ! Arrête ! »

« Pourquoi cela ? Vous ne pouvez rien… »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ma Fille ! ARRÊTE CA ! »

« Non… Je n'arrêterais pas. Ce n'est qu'un faible rayon qui a été touché… Maintenant, vous allez voir ce dont je suis réellement capable ! »

_Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il se jeta sur elle, chargeant toute son énergie dans sa main droite alors que Giradès le voyait venir vers elle. Elle claqua des doigts pour stopper le temps mais cela ne fit que ralentir Charkrowos. Hum… Il était vraiment dans un état tel que même le Temps n'avait plus d'effet. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle transforma sa main gauche en griffe violette, lui entaillant la hanche alors que s'écoulait un sang couleur platine. Elle s'écria avec une légère rage :_

« Alors Père, qu'est-ce que cela fait de se sentir impuissant ?! De se sentir désoeuvré sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sauver les personnes autour de soi ?! »

« Giradès… Tu as été… trop loin. »

« NON ! C'est vous qui avez été trop loin ! C'est ma manière à moi de vous montrer ce dont je suis capable pour que vous acceptiez mes sentiments ! »

« Tout ça car… Je ne veux pas avoir de rapports avec toi ? »

« Pas uniquement à cause de cela ! A cause de tout ce que vous avez fait ! Vous m'avez abandonnée, vous n'êtes jamais revenu de votre plein gré, vous avez envoyé Galpha pour tuer l'être humain que je manipulais, vous m'avez… giflé… Vous ne l'avez jamais fait en tellement d'années… Vous… Vous… »

« Tout ça pour une ridicule petite histoire. »

« RIDICULE ?! Mon amour n'est pas ridicule ! MON AMOUR POUR VOUS N'EST PAS RIDICULE PERE ! JE VOUS L'INTERDIS ! »

_Elle alla réunir ses deux griffes en un seul poing, venant le frapper sur le sommet du crâne pour l'envoyer violemment au sol, creusant un trou alors qu'elle s'éloignait en lévitant. Il se redressa, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Est-ce qu'il… avait pris l'habitude avec le corps de l'être humain ?_

« Suis-je… dans l'incapacité de ressentir ? »

Il _trouvait ça bizarre… Pour lui… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait vraiment cela bizarre, comme si… Ce n'était pas normal. Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?! Il ne devait pas penser une telle chose._

« Giradès… Je dois l'arrêter et la sauver… et reconstruire ce monde. »

_Qu'importe qu'elle le déteste pour ce qu'il comptait faire… Mais où était passé les deux humaines ? Est-ce qu'elles avaient été… tuées ? Si c'était le cas, sa colère serait sans limite. Il allait alors les venger et il n'empêcherait pas alors Giradès de mou… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Ce n'était pas possible de penser ça !_

« Son âme doit être sauvée ! Et celles des autres filles aussi ! »

_Voilà qu'il restait fixé sur son idée. Il devait retrouver Giradès avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il la retrouva mais le décor n'était guère enchanteur : Des montagnes détruites en parties, des fissures, des geysers de lave, un froid arctique dans le ciel, des éclairs… Tout avait une ressemblance avec l'apocalypse… Une apocalypse bien réelle qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. Et si l'âme de Juperus était avec Giradès alors… Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que le résultat aurait donné._

« Vous voilà de retour… Père ? »

« Je t'arrêterais ! Calme toi maintenant ! »

« Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu es devenue complètement folle, Giradès ! »

« Folle ? Moi ? Vous pensez que je suis folle ? Demandons son avis à Juperus. »

« Ne mêle pas ta sœur dans tout ça ! Elle n'est… »

« Juperus… Dis moi… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? »

_Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce alors qu'il sentait un léger malaise au cœur… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Lentement… Une sphère argentée apparaissait entre Giradès et Charkrowos. L'âme de Juperus, c'est vrai… Il ne l'avait pas récupéré après la mort de Farankard. Il s'approcha d'elle mais Giradès cria :_

« STOP ! Laissez la choisir ! Juperus, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai tord ? Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

« Comme si elle le pouvait… Tu détruis son monde, tu… »

_Lentement, la sphère argentée se dirigeait vers Giradès, se présentant à elle alors que la femme aux cheveux argentés tendait sa main pour qu'elle se pose dessus. Devant le regard ahuri de Charkrowos, elle lui dit d'une voix douce :_

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Juperus est de mon côté. »

« Mais… pourquoi ?! Elle… Elle ne peut pas… »

« Elle sait très bien ce que je ressens… puisqu'elle ressentais la même chose pour vous. Pourquoi pensiez vous que nous nous battions pour vous ? Car nous vous aimions tous les deux. Vous avez couché avec Aliréna et elle s'est mise en tête que plus rien n'était possible maintenant. Elle a réussi à trouver un humain qu'elle aimait particulièrement… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me trouvez ? Pour Aliréna… Vous savez très bien que ce n'était qu'un test… pour savoir si je pouvais ressentir quelque chose… »

« Aliréna ? Elle vous aimiez réellement elle aussi. Il y a tant de choses que vous ne pouvez pas cerner… Vous êtes si… insensible. »

_La main de Giradès se referma sur l'âme de Juperus alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Il lui cria de s'arrêter, d'éviter de faire une bêtise mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avala subitement la dernière sphère, une puissante déferlante d'énergie le repoussant au sol alors que des gigantesques tornades rejoignaient le décor apocalyptique. Elle venait… Elle venait… de prendre la quatrième âme… mais Juperus l'avait rejoint de son plein gré ! DE SON PLEIN GRE ! Comment Juperus pouvait-elle accepter ça ?!_

« Explique moi… Explique moi où je me suis trompé ? »

« Je n'ai plus à m'expliquer Père. Dans peu de temps, je disparaîtrais… mais je vous tuerais avant ! J'irais vous créer avec une personnalité capable de comprendre et ressentir même si je dois disparaître à tout jamais pour ça ! »

« Allons-y… Battons nous alors. Montre moi voir que tu es capable de me tuer. »

« Enfin… Vous comprenez… Vous ne pouvez plus sauver les êtres ! »

« Je ne suis pas impuissant. Je vais t'arrêter et tout reconstruire. »

_Si il le pouvait ! Et ça, c'était bien moins sûr ! Elle se dirigea vers lui à toute allure, le frappant au niveau du ventre alors qu'il crachait un sang blanc. Non… Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne ressentait toujours pas la douleur. C'était vraiment bizarre…_

« Vous faiblissez Père ? Vous voyez donc à quel point vous vous êtes trompé… »

« En arriver à de telles extrémités… »

« Lorsque vous m'y obligez, je ne vois point d'autre choix. »

« Je reconstruirais ce monde… Je le reconstruirais coûte que coûte ! »

« Père… Ce monde peut disparaître… Cela ne me gêne pas. Je vais vous faire changer… quitte à en payer le prix absolu. »

« Me faire changer ? Tu ne pourras pas… On ne peut pas changer le Dieu Originel. »

« Ah oui ? Nous allons voir cela ! »

_Elle fit apparaître une petite lumière violette et noire dans sa main droite, refermant subitement son poing droit avant que la lumière n'émette que quelques faibles rayons. Ces rayons se dispersèrent dans le ciel alors que les nuages disparaissaient peu à peu. Soudainement, un éclair divin alla frapper Charkrowos, le forçant à pousser un cri alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol. Cet éclair…_

_Juperus… C'était sa technique… Sa fameuse technique qui lui montrait à quel point sa Fille était quelqu'un de puissant et dangereux…Et maintenant… Giradès venait d'acquérir les capacités de sa sœur jumelle… Comment… C'était possible ? Pourquoi ? Il était le Dieu Originel… Il ne ressentait pas la douleur… Il ne ressentait rien… Mais pourquoi voulait-on contester ses décisions ? Elles étaient bonnes pour la majorité des personnes… Tout le monde était gagnant avec lui alors pourquoi…se rebeller ? Giradès se positionna au-dessus de lui, ses yeux toujours cachés par son demi masque._

« Père… Le monde n'a pas besoin de vous. »

« Ne mens pas ma Fille. Sans moi, le monde court à sa perte. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ce qu'il est devenu par ta faute. Je dois t'arrêter… Je le dois… Je… le dois… Mais je ne comprends pas… Où ai-je été mauvais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

« La perfection n'est pas forcément un gage de qualité. A force de vouloir voir beaucoup trop grand, on se brûle les ailes. Je viens de vous montrer à quel point vous êtes dispensable dans ce monde. Est-ce que vous avez enfin… »

« JAMAIS ! Je ne peux pas laisser le monde à l'abandon ! »

_Non ! Il n'admettrait jamais que ce monde n'avait pas besoin de lui ! C'était impossible ! C'était irréaliste ! Il n'avait pas disparu pendant autant de temps et observer ce monde se désagréger pour rester là à ne rien faire ! Giradès fit apparaître une nouvelle lumière noire et violette dans sa main mais celle de Charkrowos la prit violemment au bras, ses yeux rubis étant furieux et empreint de folie :_

« MA FILLE ! Je t'empêcherais de me détruire ! »

« Le monde se portera bien mieux sans vous, Père. »

« IMPOSSIBLE ! Pas avec tout ce que tu as causé ! »

_Au final… Qui était l'être malveillant et l'être bienveillant dans cette histoire ? Giradès donna une claque à Charkrowos, le forçant ainsi à la lâcher alors qu'un nouvel éclair divin allait s'abattre sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci fit subitement un croche-pied à Giradès, la tirant en arrière pour qu'elle se prenne l'éclair à sa place. La jeune femme s'écria de douleur, du sang blanc s'écoulant de ses plaies qui s'ouvraient. Il la relâcha subitement, observant le sang._

_Ce sang… Ce sang… était comme le sien. Cela voulait dire que… Sa fille… avait atteint la même catégorie que lui… Elle était elle aussi capable de façonner le monde ? De créer des âmes ? NON ! Elle allait mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser battre par sa propre Fille ! Celle-ci se relevait mais il se jeta sur elle, commençant à la frapper avec ses poings au niveau du visage, s'écriant :_

« NON ! Ma Fille ! NON ! Je t'en empêcherais ! »

« Vous perdez votre calme légendaire… Personne n'est capable de rester neutre. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec mes sentiments ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ces derniers ! Je dois juste accomplir ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Vous m'insupportez… VRAIMENT ! »

_Plus borné que lui, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle le frappa au niveau du ventre avec son pied droit, le repoussant avec violence. Elle se releva, ses six tentacules noirs se mettant à bouger bizarrement autour d'elle alors qu'il se redressait tout de suite après le coup reçu. Dès qu'il s'était relevé, les six tentacules noirs se plantèrent au niveau de son torse, le faisant cracher du sang blanc alors qu'il observait Giradès. Perdre… Perdre contre sa Fille… Ce n'était pas possible… Il n'était pas capable de perdre… Ce n'était pas possible… Il avait tant de choses à accomplir… Tant de personnes à faire revenir… Il devait… Il devait…Il devait sauver les différents mondes ! Il devait… Il devait… sauver Giradès aussi ! Et… Et… Nelya… Et Shala… Il devait tous… les sauver. Il était le Dieu Originel ! Son corps s'écroula au sol, ses yeux restants grands ouverts alors que les tentacules se retiraient._

« Je vais en terminer avec vous, Père. La destruction du monde de Juperus n'était pas forcément prévue… mais bon… »

_Elle s'approcha de lui, levant sa main gantée d'or en l'air alors que ses yeux rubis restaient fixés sur le corps de Charkrowos. Une lame faite de métal blanc se formait au-dessus de la main. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'achever._


	91. Chapitre 91 : Un Père pour tous

**Chapitre 91 : Un Père pour tous**

« Papa ! Papa ! Paaaaaaaapa ! »

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns venait dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux blancs qui s'était agenouillé pour l'accueillir. Elle poussa des petits cris ravis, l'homme la faisant tournoyer autour de lui en rigolant lui aussi._

« Mais c'est ma petite Rocagiri. »

« Tu es revenu ? Tu restes avec nous ? C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… Oui… Elles se sont calmées mais pour combien de temps ? »

« Tu viens voir ? Sterivia a crée une nouvelle machine pour accompagner Birébot ! »

_En parlant de Birébot, celui-ci venait vers lui, marchand d'un geste machinal et robotique dans le champ de fleurs dans lequel ils se trouvaient. D'une voix mécanique, le dixième Atout lui demanda tout en prenant une fleur dans ses mains :_

« Bonjour… Char…Kro…Wos. »

« Bonjour Birébot. »

« J'ai une question : Pourquoi… m'avoir crée ? »

« Car le monde aura besoin de technologie et un jour, il faudra que tu te montres aux humains, que tu leurs montres à quel point les robots peuvent être utiles et réussis. »

« Vous… me trouvez réussi ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne rendrais pas l'un de mes enfants égal à un autre ? »

_Le robot resta immobile, tentant de se raisonner aux paroles de Charkrowos. Il hocha finalement la tête, se retirant sans un mot alors que Rocagiri quittait les bras de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Elle lui prit la main avant de dire :_

« Allez ! On va voir les autres ! »

« Rien ne presse, Rocagiri. Rien ne presse. »

« Mais elles t'attendent toutes ! Tu manques à tout le monde, Papa ! »

« Je veux bien te croire, ma fille. Je veux bien te croire. »

_Il lui fit un léger sourire, se laissant tirer par la jeune fille à la force prodigieuse. Et oui, elle n'avait aucun mal à le forcer à la suivre, les deux personnes courant légèrement dans l'herbe. Cinq minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant deux autres jeunes filles, bien plus que plus âgées que Rocagiri. L'une avait des cheveux bleus et l'autre avait des cheveux gris. Iglaré et Sterivia. Les deux filles tournèrent leurs visages vers lui, se mettant à courir vers lui avant de l'enlacer tendrement en criant._

« C'est Papa ! Tu es enfin revenu ?! »

« Ca fait beaucoup trop de temps que tu n'étais pas venu ! »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail, Sterivia. Et oui, je suis revenu Iglaré. »

« Tu veux que je te présente mon nouveau robot ? »

« Non ! Je veux d'abord lui montrer la statue de glace que j'ai fais ! »

_Les deux filles commencèrent à se disputer se donnant des petits coups de main comme les enfants qu'elles étaient. Il alla s'agenouiller pour les arrêter, les prenant dans ses bras en leur murmurant avec tendresse :_

« Ca ne sert à rien de vous disputer toutes les deux. Je ne pars pas tout de suite. »

« Mais on ne sait jamais quand tu pars… »

« C'est vrai… Tu t'en vas si souvent… »

« Je suis quelqu'un d'assez occupé. »

« Hey ! Laissez moi un peu de Papa aussi ! »

_Oups… Il voyait Rocagiri qui courait vers lui, lui sautant dessus pour le faire tomber dans l'herbe en éclatant de rire. Elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue, les deux autres jeunes filles venant les rejoindre en embrassant les joues de leur père. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre couchés au sol, les trois jeunes filles ayant leurs têtes posées à divers endroits sur le torse de Charkrowos._

« Papa… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Je veux pas… »

« Dors un peu, Rocagiri. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Papa… Pourquoi tu dois toujours partir ? Tu pourrais… rester ici… »

« Ce n'est pas si facile, Iglaré. J'ai des choses à accomplir. Le monde ne peut pas se passer de moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. »

« Mais tu nous laisses seules… à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas normal : Nous sommes tes filles et c'est nous qui te voyons le moins ! »

« Chuuuuut Sterivia… Rocagiri s'est déjà endormie. Ce n'est vraiment pas simple toute cette histoire. Je suis désolé… Reposez vous, d'accord ? »

_Voilà qu'il évitait encore les questions et les sujets gênants. Ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute si il était omniscient non ? C'était comme ça… Il avait des choix à faire et il savait qu'il rendait tristes les trois filles. Il serra les trois demoiselles contre lui, les laissant s'endormir en fermant les yeux à son tour. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se redressa, évitant de réveiller les trois filles avant de claquer légèrement des doigts. Un léger feuillage recouvrit les trois jeunes filles, comme une couverture faite d'herbes alors qu'il s'éloignait avec un fin sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand il les voyait… Il se sentait si triste…_

« Père… Vous étiez donc bien là ? »

_Ah ! Cette voix…Il sursauta un peu, se tournant légèrement pour apercevoir l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs… blancs comme lui. Une femme très belle en devenir, il en était certain… si elle voulait continuer à grandir mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, son visage rougissant alors qu'il prenait sa main pour tenter de la baiser. Elle la retira, tendant sa joue droite en murmurant :_

« Je suis votre fille… Mais je ne suis pas votre princesse… »

« Ces paroles sont dures à entendre. »

« Mais elles sont véridiques, Père. »

« Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Papa. »

_Il alla se pencher en avant, embrassant l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs sur la joue alors qu'elle lui tendait maintenant la main pour qu'il puisse la prendre et marcher avec lui. C'était ainsi que ça se passait avec Gigana… Elle était si calme…_

« Alors… Papa ? Comment cela se passe dans les autres mondes ? »

« Assez mal je dirais… Le domaine céleste est toujours dans un sale état car Juperus et Giradès n'arrêtent pas de se disputer. »

« Les adultes sont si compliqués… Je ne veux pas devenir une adulte. »

« Tu es à mi-chemin entre l'enfance et l'adulte, Gigana. »

« Je le sais très bien Papa mais cela me satisfait amplement. »

« Tu es vraiment une demoiselle très spéciale. »

« Ces paroles me réconfortent. Voulez vous encore marcher ? »

_Il hocha la tête pour dire que oui, émettant un faible sourire. Lorsqu'il était avec les quatre filles, il se sentait bizarrement bien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais savoir que ces filles avaient besoin de lui lui réchauffait le cœur. Maintenant que les trois autres filles étaient couchées, il pouvait vague librement à ses occupations et Gigana était là pour le guider. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, arrivant jusqu'à un arbre majestueux et en fleurs, l'adolescente lui demandant si il voulait s'asseoir pour se reposer. Il la regarda longuement de ses yeux rubis, Gigana lui rendant son regard de ses yeux dorés en attendant une réponse de sa part. Finalement, il accepta, venant s'asseoir en collant son dos contre le tronc. Quand à Gigana, elle restait debout._

« Cela fait vraiment du bien… de pouvoir souffler. »

« Vous travaillez trop durement. »

« Gigana… S'il te plaît… Est-ce que tu peux me tutoyer ? Tes sœurs le font bien. »

« Je ne sais pas trop… si cela est une bonne chose mais je vais essayer encore une fois. Donc je disais : Tu travailles trop durement, Papa. »

_Il eut un nouveau sourire, l'adolescente croisant ses bras au niveau de la poitrine, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieuse et elle n'aimait pas cela. D'une voix légèrement remontée, elle reprit la parole :_

« Papa… Je vais être franche avec toi : Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de tout ça. Nous sommes là pour gérer ce monde. Tu n'es pas seul. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas omniscientes. C'est différent. »

« Nous n'avons pas à l'être. L'omniscience est une chose déplorable à mes yeux : Être partout à la fois fait que l'on oublie des choses vraiment importantes comme la famille. »

« Est-ce une phrase dite pour me montrer que je ne prend pas assez soin de vous ? »

« Tu peux la considérer comme tu veux, Papa. »

« Viens par là que je t'explique un peu mieux ce qu'il en est réellement. »

_Il tapota ses genoux avec amusement, l'adolescente restant à sa place sans bouger. Il haussa un léger sourcil, se demandant quel était le problème encore. Lorsqu'il faisait ça, les trois petites filles n'hésitaient pas à venir. Il en était de même pour Juperus et Giradès : Les deux femmes étaient néanmoins des… femmes comme c'était le cas et donc… Cela était un peu plus gênant. Avec les trois petites filles, c'était différent._

« Je sais ce qu'il en est réellement. Je ne suis pas stupide, Papa. Vous avez beaucoup trop de choses à accomplir. Comme Juperus et Giradès se battent continuellement, tu dois réparer leurs erreurs. Tu dois aussi créer des êtres supérieurs aux personnes qui vivent dans ces mondes pour tenter de faire régner l'ordre. »

« Il y a le monde de Juperus qui me pose aussi quelques soucis. »

« Tu lui as créé ce monde car elle veut se rendre utile et te montrer qu'elle sait gérer un monde elle aussi. Tu ne fais pas assez confiance, Papa. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas totalement raison. Je fais confiance aux différents mondes… mais pour réparer les erreurs, il n'y a pas que moi. Sans moi, qui pourrait faire un retour en arrière et permettre aux différents mondes d'exister ? »

« Et si tu les laisser se débrouiller seuls ? »

_Il poussa un léger soupir, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle. Au final, elle pensait le comprendre et le connaître mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment pouvait-elle le comprendre ? Il eut un petit sursaut de surprise en sentant la tête aux longs cheveux blancs qui se posaient sur ses genoux avec délicatesse._

« Papa… Tu devrais faire un effort de ton côté. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Gigana ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

_Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente, s'amusant avec ses doigts alors qu'elle se laissait faire. Elle eut un petit soupir de bonheur, contrastant avec l'attitude froide qu'elle avait habituellement. Elle était heureuse en ayant sa tête posée sur ses genoux mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle perdait ses habitudes._

« Je parle de ta compréhension. Tu es beaucoup trop buté. Il faudrait que tu crées une créature avec une personnalité aussi forte que la tienne, que tu comprennes ce que cela fait de se voir en face dans un miroir. »

« Hahaha. Ma fille… Vraiment… Quelle idée saugrenue. Créer un double de moi ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, Papa ? Tu penses que ça serait irréalisable ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'imaginer un clone. »

« La peur de la vérité est quelque chose que même toi tu peux posséder. »

« Arrêtons de parler inutilement d'accord ? »

_Il n'aimait pas toujours discuter avec l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi… mais il avait un petit haut le cœur comme si… Elle disait la vérité. Lui ? Avoir peur de la vérité ? C'était ridicule ! Aussi ridicule que de créer un être aussi borné et buté que lui. Comme si tout ça pouvait exister… Ahhhh ! Il continua de caresser les cheveux de Gigana, l'adolescente ayant fermés les yeux._

« Que tu es jeune… Tu ne peux pas comprendre tous mes problèmes, Gigana. »

_Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ses problèmes de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas que c'était des problèmes d'adulte, loin de là. Gigana avait la mentalité d'une adulte, elle était même… Il eut une petite pensée émue en la regardant. Gigana… était même bien plus adulte que Juperus et Giradès… Les deux premières femmes qu'il avait créent. Elle ne se mettait jamais en colère, elle restait calme et responsable._

« C'est ma petite fille… Giradès… Une enfant pas comme les autres. »

_Gigana… était quelqu'un de bien… Avec elle, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il pouvait lui confier le monde… Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Confier un monde ? Ne plus s'en occuper ? Que c'était bête de penser ça. Gigana était encore une adolescente. Une adolescente pas comme les autres. Il ferma ses yeux rubis, gardant sa main dans les cheveux blancs de Gigana, les caressant pendant son sommeil._

« Papa ! Papa ! Réveille toi ! »

_Hein ? Que quoi ?! Il ouvrit subitement ses deux yeux rubis, se redressant en voyant le regard inquiet de Gigana. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Il observa les alentours, remarquant que le décor se modifiait légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?!_

« Juperus et Giradès recommencent à se battre. »

« Elles ne peuvent donc jamais s'arrêter ? »

« Ca m'a l'air très grave, Papa. Cette fois-ci… Elles utilisent leurs techniques. »

« Bon, j'y vais tout de suite. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Père, attendez un peu ! »

_Elle le retint par la manche, la tête baissée. Elle avait ce regard triste qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop rarement. Elle… Elle était adorable comme tout. Si un jour… Il devait comprendre des sentiments, il espérait que ça serait les siens._

« N'y allez pas… C'est vraiment trop risqué. »

« Ne t'en fais pas… Je reviendrais… »

« C'est… C'est une promesse ? »

_Elle le regardait de ses yeux dorés et il aperçu quelques larmes qui se préparaient. D'un geste délicat, il alla les essuyer avant de dire d'une voix tendre :_

« Bien sûr, Gigana. Je te le promets. Je reviendrais dès que tout ça sera terminé. Et tu sais quoi, Gigana ? Je vais te montrer que je te fais confiance. »

« Co… Comment ça, Pè… Papa ? »

« Pendant que je ne suis plus là, je te laisse t'occuper de ce monde, d'accord ? Toi et tes sœurs, vous allez être celles qui gèrent ce monde pendant que je ne suis plus là. »

« Je… Vous… Tu penses que j'en suis capable ? »

« Tu en es bien plus capable que n'importe qui que j'ai crée. Je dois m'en aller. »

« Faites… attention à vous… Père. Revenez vite. »

_Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds, venant l'embrasser sur la joue. Il lui fit la même chose, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs avant de disparaître complètement. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Gigana et ses sœurs. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait eu ces petits pincements au cœur, ses moments où il se sentait enfin au calme et apaisé. Si il avait été capable d'avoir réellement des sentiments, peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter tout ça… Si seulement… Il avait écouté Gigana plus tôt._


	92. Chapitre 92 : Car je ne peux les oublier

**Chapitre 92 : Car je ne peux les oublier**

« Adieu Père… Je pensais que vous étiez plus résistant… mais lorsqu'on a de sentiments ou de réels buts à vivre, on n'est faible. »

_La lame de métal blanc s'abattit sur Charkrowos mais celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux, arrêtant subitement la lame de ses deux mains. Du sang blanc s'écoulait entre ses doigts alors qu'il s'écriait avec une légère colère :_

« Je ne peux pas mourir ! »

« Pour sauver ces mondes ? C'est cela ? »

« NON ! Car j'ai… J'AI UNE PROMESSE ! »

« Une promesse ? Est-ce celle à laquelle je pense ? »

_La lame disparue alors qu'elle faisait un saut en arrière, le laissant se redresser. Dès qu'il fut debout, une sphère noire alla le frapper au niveau du front et du visage, lui créant quelques entailles alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Vous ne vous battez plus pour ces mondes ? »

« SI ! Mais mais mais… J'ai une promesse à tenir… Et je la tiendrais ! »

« Gigana… Et ses trois sœurs. Une adolescente très gentille… »

« Tu le savais bien… Tu le savais très bien… »

« Mais elle est morte… et elle est maintenant en vous. »

_Oui… Il s'en rappelait… Gigana s'était laisser tuée par Xano pour éviter qu'il ne meure. Elle… Elle était même morte dans ses bras. Ses bras… Il se rappelait du corps chaud de l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs._

« Cela vous fait quoi ? Elle est morte à cause de vous et de l'homme que je possédais. »

« Mais elle reviendra… Elle renaîtra. »

« Pour cela, il faudra réussir à me faire disparaître… »

« Ou à te retirer les trois âmes qui t'accompagnent. »

_Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait le laisser faire aussi facilement ? Elle eut un léger sourire, tendant sa main droite vers lui avant qu'elle chargeait une sphère électrique. Mais au lieu qu'elle soit uniquement constituée d'électricité, des flammes l'entouraient en même temps qu'un brouillard glacial. Elle envoya la sphère en direction de Charkrowos mais celui-ci l'arrêta complètement, faisant un geste pour la détruire avec facilité. Elle émit un nouveau sourire, faisant apparaître maintenant six sphères de même format et taille avant de les envoyer en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs._

« Il vous faudra faire bien mieux que ça. Je commence peu à peu à mourir. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Je reconstituerais ton âme. »

« Mais ça ne sera pas possible, héhéhé. Tu le sais très bien Père. »

« Tu me tutoies ? Ca sera bien plus facile maintenant. Je vais te montrer à quel point tu t'es trompée Giradès, j'ai aussi des sentiments ! »

_Des sentiments ? Lui ? C'était bien beau de le dire… Ensuite, il fallait que ça soit réellement le cas ! Si il avait des sentiments, qu'il les montre ! Il n'y avait qu'une façon de les montrer face à elle ! Et c'était très simple… Il fallait la battre ! Elle se jeta sur lui, ses six tentacules tournoyant autour d'elle avant d'essayer de s'abattre sur lui._

_Une… Deux… Trois… Quatre…Cinq…Six ! Il venait d'arrêter les six tentacules, les maintenant avec force dans ses mains alors qu'il cogna sa tête contre le demi masque de Giradès, celle-ci le regardant avec une légère surprise. Pas mal… Pas mal du tout… Du sang blanc tachait le demi masque alors qu'il plaçait sa main sur le cœur de Giradès, lui donnant une nouvelle impulsion avant de s'écrier :_

« Tu comprends donc ? Je ne peux pas disparaître ! »

« Tu n'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu ne peux pas disparaître, Papa ! Est-ce pour ce monde ? Ou alors pour une personne ? Si c'est une personne… Dis son nom ! »

_Un nom ? Le seul nom qui lui venait en tête était… Gigana ? Mais en y repensant, il y avait d'autres noms qui venaient aussi : Juperus, Ryusuke, Riza, Luna, Nelya, Shala, Shymi, il y en avait totalement de noms… Et surtout… Il y avait aussi Farankard. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Giradès, la repoussant une nouvelle fois alors qu'il s'était mis à disparaître complètement, murmurant d'une voix calme :_

« Je m'en vais… J'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir. »

« Et tu va laisser ce monde se détruire ? »

« Il me reste deux autres personnes encore à protéger. »

« Et ton idéal de protéger tout le monde ? Tu l'as oublié Père ?! »

« Non… Simplement… J'ai des priorités… »

_Des priorités ? Lui ? AH ! Il avait peut-être réellement changé mais en aussi peu de temps ? Peut-être que le fait d'être à l'article de la mort avait réussi à le réveiller psychologiquement ? Tout n'était pas perdu grâce à elle. Heureusement qu'elle était là… Heureusement ! Elle abandonna complètement ce monde, commençant à créer des nombreuses failles dimensionnelles avant de se téléporter à nouveau dans le domaine céleste. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle remarqua avec surprise que Charkrowos y était déjà. Et pour cause… Luna et Nelya étaient restées dans la sphère dorée… Sphère qui disparue alors qu'il s'approchait des deux femmes et du cadavre de Farankard._

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Charkrowos ? »

« Je vais seulement les mettre à l'abri en même temps que les humains qui sont encore dans cet endroit. Je crois que ce sont les Taisos. »

« Et tu penses que je te laisserais aller les chercher ? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer de m'arrêter si tu penses en être capable. »

_Pfff… Elle claqua des doigts, de nombreux cris se faisant entendre en même temps qu'une faille dimensionnelle apparaissait à côté de Charkrowos. Plusieurs corps tombèrent à côté de lui, des gémissements se faisant entendre alors qu'il était étonné par le geste de Giradès. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir devant lui ? A quoi ça lui servait ?_

_Hey ! Mais c'était… Rek ! Et puis… Il y avait aussi Oria et les autres ! Et aussi Iny ! Ils étaient tous là ! Hey ! Mais c'était quoi cette sphère dorée qui réapparaissait autour d'eux ? Ils étaient maintenant tous ensemble mais elle ne comprenait pas… Ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur Giradès et Charkrowos. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient être sortis d'affaire._

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ?! C'est quoi votre souci ?! »

« Voilà… Ils sont là. Maintenant, tu ne t'enfuiras plus, Père. »

« Tu m'appelles d'abord Charkrowos, puis Père. Ensuite, tu me vouvoies puis me tutoies. Giradès… Je commence à ne rien comprendre avec toi. »

« Disons que maintenant, le vouvoiement n'est plus de mise. Je n'ai plus besoin de parler comme ça. Tu as maintenant compris les enjeux ? »

« Je remettrais de l'ordre dans ce monde, voilà tout ! »

« Ah… En fait… Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris ! »

_Dire qu'elle pensait un court instant qu'il avait bien cerné le problème, en fait… C'était loin d'être réglé ! Quand est-ce qu'il allait bien comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout gérer ? Quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il pense d'abord à lui-même avant de penser aux autres ?! Elle croyait qu'avec Gigana, il allait enfin se remettre sur le droit chemin mais au final… Ce n'était pas le cas._

« Bon… Charkrowos… Maintenant qu'ils sont sauvés, tu pourrais peut-être réfléchir à tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Comme le fait de penser à toi-même ? Quel est ton sentiment ? »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de questions. J'ai des projets bien plus importants, Giradès ! Il faut que je crée un nouveau monde ! »

« Tu le créeras… seulement si tu arrives à m'abattre ! »

_L'abattre ?! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Il ne voulait pas l'abattre ! Loin de là ! Il voulait simplement créer un nouveau monde… voir deux ou trois… et puis… et puis… C'était tout !_ _Enfin, il croyait ! Comment dire… C'était compliqué toute cette histoire. Bon, d'abord, il devait retirer les trois âmes en Giradès si il voulait tenter de la sauver. Il transforma sa main droite en une griffe violette, s'envolant en direction de la femme aux cheveux argentés alors que celle-ci faisait de même. Le choc fut des plus terribles, le terrain déjà malmené étant encore plus détruit qu'auparavant. Pendant qu'ils combattaient, Ronyl se tourna vers Luna :_

« Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Cette femme, c'est qui ? »

« Giradès… Celle qui possédait l'âme de Malar. »

« D'accord… Et cet homme ? Il ressemble à Xano… Mais ce n'est pas lui, hein ? »

« C'est correct ! C'est le Dieu Originel ! Charkrowos ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… La déesse Juperus n'a pas été très loquace. »

« Mais et vous… Vous allez bien ? Nelya ? Tu peux ? »

_En fait, elle était déjà en train de commencer à soigner les différents humains, que ça soit de la plus infime entaille à la plus grosse des blessures, elle s'occupait des Taisos sans se soucier qu'ils étaient des ennemis auparavant. C'était ainsi…Un petit cri se fit entendre :_

« Mais mais mais… Qui est cette femme ?! AH ! »

« C'est Tyrania… ou Farankard. »

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle est … »

« Oui, elle est morte. Elle l'a fait pour Xano mais au final… »

_Au final ? La voix de Luna alla s'éteindre sans qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. Seule Nelya pouvait deviner ce qu'elle avait dit : Au final, Xano et Tyrania n'existaient plus, ils n'avaient jamais existés… Oui… Ils n'étaient que des illusions. Son… Xano n'était rien qu'une chimère. Elle eut une larme discrète, détournant le regard. Autant voir ce que Charkrowos et Giradès étaient en train de faire._

_Déjà qu'avant, cela avait été très difficile avec trois âmes, maintenant qu'elle en avait quatre, c'était encore plus compliqué que prévu ! En plus, elle savait se battre et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais essayé de la comprendre… Peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter une catastrophe. Si seulement, il avait passé plus de temps avec elle ! Et aussi avec Gigana… Et Farankard… Hein ?! Mais non ! Farankard n'existait pas… Farankard n'était qu'une partie de son âme… Elle n'existait pas !_

« Charkrowos, n'oublies pas de vue ton combat ! »

_Elle s'était positionnée à sa hauteur, lui donnant un coup de pied dans la hanche avant de donner un coup de coude dans la nuque, ouvrant la bouche pour lui créer un puissant souffle de flammes violettes. Tout ceci eut pour résultat de l'envoyer au sol, créant un sillon alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Maintenant… Il commençait à avoir mal mais… Il n'oubliait pas ses objectifs ! C'était impossible ! Et en plus… Il… Il…_

« J'ai une promesse à tenir ! Gigana, Rocagiri, Sterivia et Iglaré m'attendent ! Mes filles m'attendent ! Je… Je… veux les revoir ! »

« Tu veux ? Tu veux donc une chose, Père ? Toi ? Tu es capable de désirer ? »

_Elle parlait avec ironie alors qu'il semblait bien sérieux tout d'un coup. Oh, il l'avait toujours été depuis qu'il était revenu mais là… Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard : Une volonté bien présente et une idée précise._

« Gigana et ses sœurs ? Pourquoi elles et non pas des autres ? »

« Car car… Car… Gigana… a été ma fille la plus précieuse ! Rien à voir avec toi ou Juperus qui n'arrêtaient pas de vous battre sans cesse ! »

_Oh… Elle devait être en colère ? Il venait d'énoncer clairement qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt envers elle ou Juperus. C'était même bien différent : Il pensait principalement à ses quatre petites filles. Au final, il était un véritable…_

« Père… n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses à des enfants… »

« Père ? Tu as terminée ta phrase mais tu ne l'as pas commencée. »

« Je disais que tu étais quelqu'un qui aime énormément ses enfants. »

« Je vous aime tous ! Je te l'ai pourtant dit ! Tu veux donc bien que… »

« Non, c'est faux. Tu ne peux pas tous nous aimer. »

_Elle n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau aussi facilement. Le combat s'était peut-être arrêté mais tout était loin d'être terminé. Le combat pouvait reprendre d'un moment à un autre et c'est ce qui se passa alors que Giradès remontait son demi masque. Il pouvait revoir ses yeux rubis, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient jolis… et qu'elle était belle ainsi. Elle avait un certain charme mais… il ne ressentait rien pour une personne qui était sa fille._

« Tu sais ce qui m'énerve chez toi, Papa ? »

« Je croyais que c'était le fait que je ne puisse pas t'aimer. »

« C'est correct… et c'est incorrect. Lors de nos nombreux combats entre moi et Juperus, nous nous battions pour savoir qui tu aimais le plus. Tu nous considérais l'une comme l'autre à juste valeur et au fil du temps… Lorsque tu as disparu par notre faute, nous étions toutes les deux à ta recherche et nous t'avons retrouvé sous cette… ancienne forme. »

« Tu parles de celle où j'ai été nommé DornRek par Farankard. »

« C'est exact… Même quand tu étais sous cette forme, chacun de notre côté, nous avons essayé de te manipuler pour que tu puisses nous aimer. D'un autre point de vue… Gigana restait imperturbable. Elle attendait patiemment ton retour, discutant avec toi sans savoir qui tu étais réellement. Au final… J'ai arrêté de t'aimer… J'avais une autre idée en tête. »

« Une idée qui te pousse à tout détruire autour de toi ?! »

« Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Tu es le Dieu Originel, on ne peut pas te soigner par de simples paroles comme tu l'as remarqué. »

_Elle marquait un point… Il avait du se faire presque tué pour se rappeler du dernier moment passé avec Gigana et ses trois sœurs, c'était le moment le plus important de son existence d'après ses souvenirs. C'était un moment qu'il… chérissait ?_

« Tu pourras tout reconstruire, tu en es capable et cela ne date pas d'hier. Néanmoins, il va falloir me prouver que tu es capable d'avoir des sentiments. Tout ce que je désire, c'est que Gigana et ses sœurs soient heureuses… et ce n'est pas en te laissant complètement froid comme un bloc de glace qu'elles pourront l'être. Elles ont besoin d'un père présent la majorité du temps près d'elle, surtout Gigana. »

_Elle faisait tout ça pour Gigana ? Tout ça pour une adolescente… qu'elle avait tué ? Cela sonnait presque faux mais le visage de Giradès était pourtant des plus sérieux. Elle remit son demi masque des yeux, commençant à bouger ses six tentacules noirs. Il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec elle : Elle commençait à haleter et de la sueur s'écoulait de son visage. En fait… Son ventre émettait de drôles de bruit.._

« Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de t'aimer, Charkrowos. Maintenant, je me bats pour que tu puisses aimer et que ton omniscience disparaisse à jamais ! Tu veux revoir Gigana ? Tu veux pouvoir resserrer tes filles dans tes bras ? Il te faudra me battre et m'arrêter… jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus ! Ensuite… »

« Ensuite quoi ? Tu es dans un tel état. Tu ne… »

« ASSEZ ! C'est bon ! Ca suffit ! Je sais pertinemment ce que tu fais ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de penser aux autres ! Pense à toi-même ! Penser un peu à ce que les filles diront et feront quand elles te reverront ! Pour ma part, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on se préoccupe de moi ! J'en ai déjà assez fait ! J'en ai déjà trop fait ! »

_Elle posa une main sur son ventre, se l'empoignant avec difficultés. Voilà que les crampes arrivaient… signe que son âme commençait peu à peu à se faire avaler. Le temps pressait et elle n'était toujours pas sûre que Charkrowos accomplisse réellement ce qu'elle voulait. Dire qu'elle avait accompli toutes ces choses, même les plus infâmes pour… lui. C'est vrai… Elle ne l'aimait plus mais il restait son Père… Enfin en quelque sorte. Elle eut une petite pensée amusée, poussant un petit râle de douleur en crachant du sang blanc dans sa main. Et zut.. Voilà que ça devenait de plus en plus pressant !_

_Sauver l'âme de Giradès… La sauver… Si il pouvait la sauver, maintenant qu'il savait tout à son sujet, les raisons qui la poussaient à faire une telle chose. Personne… Personne n'était mauvais dans l'histoire : Il y avait juste des manières complètement différentes ! Tout ça… pour ça ? Pour qu'il puisse cerner et comprendre les sentiments ? Pour qu'il puisse… vivre comme un homme normal ? Un homme… comme Xano ? Rien qu'à l'idée de repenser à ce nom, il tremblait un peu. Ce nom était lié à Farankard…Ces deux êtres n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination…Il ressentit une petite pointe de tristesse en pensant à eux deux. Dire que si il n'était pas revenu… Ils seraient encore là ? Maintenant, tout allait se terminer._


	93. Chapitre 93 : Tout s'achève

**Chapitre 93 : Tout s'achève**

« Puisque c'est ainsi… Combattons nous. »

_Il ferma les yeux, transformant ses deux mains en de fines lames blanches, courant en direction de Giradès qui transformait ses deux mains en griffes. Les membres se percutèrent, ricochèrent les uns contre les autres tandis que des gémissements se faisaient entendre du côté de Giradès. Celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à rester consciente, ses yeux rubis à moitié clos alors qu'il profitait de cela pour l'attaquer._

Ah… Ah… C'était bien trop difficile. Elle avait envie de fermer ses yeux, de disparaître maintenant mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait user de tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour combattre Charkrowos et être sûr qu'il se dirigeait vers le bon chemin dorénavant. Elle poussa un cri strident, plusieurs trous dimensionnels se formant au-dessus d'elle pour laisser tomber de nombreuses météorites.

« PERE ! Disparais si tu n'as pas la volonté ! »

« La volonté ?! Je l'ai mais ce n'est pas ça qui anime seulement mes lames ! »

_C'était bien beau de prononcer de telles paroles mais pour éviter une pluie de météorites, c'était déjà autre chose ! Il fit plusieurs sauts en arrière et sur les côtés, remarquant que les météorites à défaut d'être grandes tombaient en grande quantité sur le terrain. L'une le frappa à l'épaule, lui arrachant une plainte alors qu'il fermait ses yeux pour tenter de se concentrer correctement. Un… Deux… Un… Deux… Voilà comme ça !_

« Père… Vous vous permettez de croire que vous pouvez tout esquiver sans difficultés. Vous oubliez une chose… Je suis encore là ! »

_Elle passait du tutoiement au vouvoiement, du vouvoiement au tutoiement… Est-ce qu'elle… commençait à perdre la raison ? C'était peut-être ça… Au final… Elle était déjà peut-être très atteinte par son âme dévorée par les trois autres ? Elle courue en direction de Charkrowos, prête à l'attaquer et à le griffer pendant qu'il fermait les yeux mais l'une de ses propres météorites alla la frapper dans le dos, la faisant s'écrouler au sol._

« AHHHH ! Zut zut zut ! J'ai complètement… »

« Fatiguée ? Tu es fatiguée ? Je peux t'extraire les âmes… »

« Laisse tomber, Papa. Je ne tomberais pas dans ton piège. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je dois accomplir pour être sûre que tu saches ce que tu feras dans l'avenir ! »

« Mais tu vas disparaître ! Tu comprends ?! Ca sera comme… Malar ! »

« Malar… Malar… Oui… »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir, se redressant avec aisance malgré la grosse fatigue qui l'animait. Malar… qui était définitivement mort par Galpha… Malar… qui n'avait pas forcément mérité un tel châtiment. C'était elle qui méritait de disparaître complètement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait comme crimes… tout cela pour Charkrowos et Gigana._

« Ma fille… Je croyais que l'on ne devait pas détourner le regard du combat. »

« Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? »

_Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se tenait devant elle alors qu'elle vagabondait dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit que trop tard sa main posée sur son ventre, une faible lueur en émanant… Il n'essayait pas de la tuer cette fois-ci._

« PERE ! NON ! Vous ne le ferez pas ! »

« Laisse moi te les extraire… »

« JE VOUS AI DIT NON ! »

_Quel imbécile ! Il allait tout gâcher par cette trop grande gentillesse ! Les six tentacules allèrent se planter dans le torse de Charkrowos mais celui-ci gardait sa main posée près du ventre de Giradès, la forçant à crier à nouveau :_

« Ne me touchez pas ! Je vous interdis de me toucher ! »

« Pourquoi tu devrais disparaître à cause de mes bêtises ? »

« Car c'est ce que je mérite ! Je ne vous demande pas de me sauver ! »

_Les tentacules se retirèrent pour se planter une nouvelle fois dans le corps de Charkrowos, le faisant cracher du sang blanc alors qu'il continuait à garder sa main sur le ventre de Giradès. Ah… Il y était presque… Il sentait toute cette puissance emmagasinée dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Il se prit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, le repoussant en le faisant tomber au sol alors que Giradès s'exclamait :_

« Je vous l'interdis ! Tu n'as pas à le faire ! »

« Arrête tes enfantillages ! Tu es dans un sale pétrin ! »

« Et alors ?! Si j'en suis à l'origine, ce n'est pas toi que ça concerne ! Préoccupe toi bien plus du fait que je ne vais pas hésiter à te tuer ! »

« Tu n'en serais pas capable ! Arrête toi là ! Laisse moi m'occuper de toi, ensuite, je reconstruis ce monde et je promets de ne plus me préoccuper des autres… »

« Paroles… Toujours des paroles… Ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais pouvoir vous croire ! Je vais m'occuper de vous puisque vous êtes blessé ! »

_Maintenant qu'il s'était amusé à prendre des risques, c'était le bon moment pour le tuer ! Ses six tentacules noirs se réunirent en deux tentacules d'une taille bien plus grande, ressemblant plus à de longues et grosses queues de scorpion maintenant. Elle frappa à l'endroit où se trouvait Charkrowos, celui-ci ayant roulé sur le sol pour l'esquiver. Il se releva correctement, se disant qu'il devait la faire s'évanouir. Elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à cette allure ! Il voyait même le demi masque… qui se fissurait._

_Merde… Elle avait mal… Très mal… En fait, la tentative de son Père avait fait empiré la chose. Maintenant, les âmes s'acharnaient sur la sienne pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur les autres et donc qui allait l'avaler… Elles étaient en colère, n'aimant pas être extraites du corps dans lequel elles étaient. C'était ça les âmes…_

_Il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen de la faire flancher de son côté ? En sa faveur ? Rah ! Il devait pourtant tout essayer ! Il y avait encore un moyen de l'arrêter mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire et elle restait très dangereuse malgré son apparente faiblesse. Il lança un petit regard au loin, se demandant ce que les Taisos et les deux Reines faisaient. Euh non… Ce que les humains faisaient… Pourquoi pensait-il de cette façon ? Taisos… Reines… _

« Je ne comprend plus trop ce qui se passe moi. »

« C'est simple… D'un point de vue scientifique et logique, ils se battent pour rien. »

« Comment ça pour rien ?! Tu n'as pas vu le décor ?! Complètement détruit, Ronyl ! »

« Héhéhé ! La fille aux gros seins ne comprend rien. AIE ! »

_Loxen venait de se prendre une claque de Frizy, l'homme aux cheveux blonds afro signalant qu'il était blessé, chose à laquelle Frizy rétorqua que ça ne l'empêchait pas de dire des conneries aussi grosses que le volume de cuir chevelu qu'il avait sur la tête. Luna observa sa poitrine, se demandant si elle était vraiment si imposante que ça. En regardant de plus près les autres poitrines… Il était vrai que la sienne… avait un certain volume. Et puis bon… en voyant le décolleté de Farankard, elle se sentait moins honteuse. La femme aux cheveux dorés cachait très bien son jeu en fait._

« J'ai pas à m'en faire au final ! »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna ? »

« Hiiiiiiiii ! De rien, de rien ! Je parlais à voix haute, je suis désolée ! »

_Elle bafouilla quelques excuses, baissant la tête en rougissant alors qu'Iny lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'elle était en train de regarder. Quelle idiote de penser à ça dans un tel moment ! C'était de sa faute à Loxen aussi ! Elle s'approcha de lui, lui donnant une violente baffe avant de retourner près du corps de Farankard, Nelya la regardant sans rien dire._

« HEY ! Mais merde, j'ai rien fait cette fois ! »

« Si elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle t'a baffé, toi tu dois le savoir, Loxen. »

« Tsss ! Je vais avoir les joues comme les fesses d'un babouin maintenant ! »

_Quelques rires éclatèrent bien que ce n'était guère le moment, Loxen croisant les bras en ronchonnant et en gémissant de douleur. De son côté, Luna s'était assise près du corps de Farankard. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus vivante … Elle aurait pu aider Charkrowos contre Giradès… Oui… Tout se serait réglé bien plus rapidement._

« Père ? Jusqu'où iras-tu pour défendre tes principes ? »

« Comment ça ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Réponds moi… Est-ce que tu serais prêt à tout protéger… jusqu'au bout ? »

« Là… Mon but premier est de t'arrêter, Giradès. »

« Hum… Non… Ca… Ce n'est déjà plus possible. »

_Elle eut un petit soupir amusé alors qu'elle faisait apparaître deux sphères au-dessus de ses mains. Le sol se mit à trembler alors qu'apparaissaient différentes fissures dimensionnelles autour d'elle et de Charkrowos. A l'intérieur de ces fissures, ce n'était pas le vide que l'on pouvait voir mais… des morceaux du monde de Juperus ?!_

« L'Espace n'a plus de secret pour moi. Le sablier du Temps est entre mes mains. Je suis l'avatar du Jugement Dernier. Je suis celle qui gère le monde des Morts. Je suis Giradès et je suis omnisciente… Père… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?! »

« Père… Vous êtes le Dieu Originel, n'est-ce pas ? Ce genre de petits problèmes ne devrait vous poser aucun souci, non ? »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ?! Tout était en train de se désagréger. Les failles se dévoraient, s'entrelaçaient, s'entrechoquaient tout en produisant des bruits horribles alors le décor redevenait celui de l'apocalypse… mais d'un apocalypse lié au chaos… Les Taisos et les deux Reines s'étaient regroupés en se serrant entre eux, ne pouvant rien faire à part regarder cette scène qui ne présageait rien de bon._

« Vous êtes le Dieu Originel… Vous devriez être capable d'arrêter une telle chose… »

« Le Temps… L'Espace… Tout se tord… »

« C'est exact, Père. La puissance des quatre âmes est en moi et je les utilise à leurs maximums ! Père… Voilà mon projet ! »

« Tu es complètement folle ! Tout ça pour me… »

« Que tu trouves la force de m'arrêter… C'est tout. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire attristé alors qu'il se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains. Arrêter Giradès ?! Déjà qu'avec Juperus et elle, il avait totalement disparu la première fois tout en se faisant briser son âme alors… Avec Diarès et Palars… Mais… Pourquoi était-il aussi… craintif ? Il était le Dieu Originel… Il avait la force pour arrêter tout ça non ? Il était capable de prouesses mais là… Là… C'était peut-être au-dessus de ses moyens. Mais la voix de Giradès lui restait en mémoire. La force de l'arrêter ? Elle voulait qu'il l'arrête ?_

« Père ! Voilà l'apogée de mon projet : Que tout ce qui a été crée soit renvoyé au Néant ! »

_Ce qui se passa à ce moment là ne pouvait être décrit par les mots. Il fallait le vivre pour le ressentir pleinement, pour assimiler le degré de déchaînement des éléments et non éléments qui se produisaient autour de Charkrowos et Giradès. Des cris, des plaintes, une véritable cacophonie auditive et mentale se faisait entendre tout autour de lui alors qu'il tenait sa tête entre ses deux mains. Instinctivement, il pensa immédiatement aux personnes dans la sphère dorée. Instinctivement, il pensa à Giradès dont les pieds disparaissaient peu à peu. Son âme allait se faire dévorer. Il… Il devait faire quelque chose mais il ne se sentait pas le courage. Il n'avait aucune idée… Au final… Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et cela l'enrageait. Gigana… Sa fille… Il n'allait pas pouvoir la retrouver._

« Non mais je te jure, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et relève toi ! »

_Une voix… Une voix dans sa tête ? Et cette voix… Il la reconnaissait ! Mais comment… Comment c'était possible ?! Est-ce qu'il devenait schizophrène ?! Oui… Il était en train de devenir fou, rongé par le désespoir mais la voix résonna à nouveau en lui comme si il se prenait une nouvelle claque mentale :_

« Stoppe la maintenant ! Extrait lui son âme maintenant qu'elle est exténuée ! »

_Il devait écouter… Il devait écouter cette voix ! Cette voix féminine ! En y pensant… Il n'y avait pas qu'elle… Il y en avait d'autres… Tellement d'autres… Il avait l'impression qu'un chœur de voix lui répétait de se diriger vers Giradès. Galvanisé par ces voix, il se redressa subitement, se mettant à courir vers la femme aux cheveux argentés dont les bras disparaissaient à leurs tours tandis que tout se détruisait._

« Giradès ! Je suis là ! Attend moi ! Je viens… Je viens te sauver ! »

« Père ? C'est un peu tard… non ? Vous devriez… plutôt sauver ce monde. »

_Le demi masque continua de se fissurer, un petit morceau tombant au sol alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de Giradès. Sans aucun remord, il enfonça sa main dans le cœur de la femme aux cheveux argentés, un cri mélodieux comme un chant de cygne sortant de la bouche de Giradès. Il… Il avait les quatre âmes dans sa main… Une sphère noire de grande taille était en train de se faire avaler peu à peu par une sphère argentée, une sphère violette et une sphère bleue. Mais Giradès… était encore vivante ? Le fait d'avoir été une déesse originelle pendant un moment lui octroyait un gain de temps ?_

« Père… C'est inutile… Vraiment inutile… »

« Rien n'est inutile ! Rien du tout ! Regarde ton âme… Tu la vois ? »

_Bien sûr qu'elle la voyait… Son âme dévorée par sa sœur et ses deux Cavaliers… Son âme qui se réduisait en même temps que son corps disparaissait… Ni pieds, ni mains… Elle ressemblait à plus rien. Mais qu'est-ce que Charkrowos allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle le voyait ouvrir la bouche à son tour. Son demi masque éclata en morceaux, révélant ses yeux rubis larmoyants. Il… Il ne comptait pas faire comme elle ?! C'était complètement stupide ! Elle s'écria :_

« Père ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous vous… Vous… »

« Je, je, je ? Je te permets simplement de survivre, voilà tout. »

« Ca ne marchera pas comme ça ! C'est votre âme qui va être dévorée ! »

« Tu as montré que tu avais la possibilité de devenir une déesse originelle… Juperus pourrait l'être aussi… Pour ma part… J'en ai peut-être trop fait… »

_Oh que oui… Il en avait trop fait… Beaucoup trop… Le corps de Giradès continuait de disparaître mais il l'avait pris dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Ca n'aurait jamais dû !_

« Père… Et Gigana ?! Et… Et… J'ai tout fait pour que vous puissiez avoir des sentiments… que vous puissiez être un homme normal ! Et vous… Vous allez maintenant… »

« Disparaître ? C'est ça ? Mais au final… Si j'ai mes sentiments… C'est tout ce qui importe ? Je ne devrais plus penser aux autres. »

« C'est égoïste… de dire ça… alors que les mondes se détruisent. »

« Très… égoïste, oui. Reste près de moi. »

_Les voix lui répétaient à quel point il avait fait le bon choix. Maintenant, qu'importe si il devait disparaître par ses propres créations, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait… Tout ce qu'il désirait… Gigana… lui pardonnait… Ses sœurs aussi… A sa grande surprise… Xano et Tyrania étaient encore là… Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible mais les deux êtres s'étaient crées leurs propres âmes… Une âme assez faible puisqu'elle n'avait plus sa protection mais elle était bien là. C'étaient toutes ses voix qui étaient là pour lui… Il ne restait plus que le visage de Giradès qui lui faisait un sourire tendre. Maintenant qu'elle était là… sans rien, elle était jolie, très jolie._

« Père… Si vous disparaissez… Je disparaîtrais avec vous. »

« Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner pour tes actes. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de pardon… ou de rédemption. Je veux être là… avec vous… pour vos derniers instants. Je veux être là… avec vous… jusqu'à la fin. »

_Puis plus rien… Plus rien du tout… Le visage se décomposa en plusieurs petites sphères noires lumineuses qui s'envolaient. Maintenant… Il était seul… Tout seul… Ou non… Il ne l'était pas… Il se leva, se tournant vers le groupe de Taisos et des deux Reines :_

« Et bien… Vous avez assisté à un spectacle rare. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer mais c'est là la fin de la représentation. Je vous remercie encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait. »

_Il fit un petit salut militaire en leur souriant, la sphère dorée qui entourait le groupe se téléportant subitement ailleurs. Où donc ? Seul lui le savait. C'était simplement dans un endroit sûr… en attendant que tout se reconstruise… et en espérant qu'il en aurait la force avant de disparaître complètement. Des rayons sortirent du sol, aveuglant toute la scène alors que le monde n'était plus…que les mondes n'étaient plus._


	94. Chapitre 94 : Reconstruire

**Chapitre 94 : Reconstruire**

« Où… sommes nous ? »

« Ca ressemble à un jardin. »

_La sphère dorée venait d'éclater comme une bulle, les membres des Taisos et les deux Reines pouvant bouger librement alors que Luna soulevait le corps de Farankard pour la transporter avec eux. Où avaient-ils atterris ? C'était une bonne question…_

« On reste sur nos gardes au cas où. Je prends les commandes du groupe. »

« Ronyl… Tu es déjà très blessé ! »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. »

_Paria s'inquiétait pour lui mais qu'importe, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre de cette manière alors qu'ils étaient encore envoyés dans un autre monde. Le petit souci, c'est que ce monde aussi féerique soit-il… était en train de se détruire ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais certaines fleurs commençaient à se faner comme si l'automne arrivait en ce lieu._

« AH ! Il y a des corps ! Faites attention ! »

_Luna venait de crier, désignant quatre corps au loin alors que tout le monde restait regroupé pour éviter de se faire attaquer par surprise. Loxen signala qu'il allait passer devant les autres, demandant à Frizy de l'accompagner. Lorsqu'il s'approcha des quatre corps, il cria pour que le reste du groupe puisse entendre :_

« C'est juste quatre gamines ! AIE ! Mais pourquoi Frizy ?! »

« Juste ?! Tu vois des personnes couchées dans un endroit comme ça et tu dis juste ?! »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… Rah ! Y en a une avec des cheveux blancs, elle semble plus âgée que les autres. Sinon les trois autres filles doivent avoir dix ans au grand maximum. »

« Gigana ! C'est Gigana et les autres ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? »

« Lorsque Gigana est morte, Xano a signalé qu'il avait transporté les quatre corps dans sa propre dimension. Comme sa dimension est celle du Dieu Originel, il est donc normal que… Hum… Voilà… Nous avons la réponse à notre question. Nous sommes dans la dimension du Dieu Originel. Comme Charkrowos est en train de disparaître, sa dimension s'affaiblie. Je pense néanmoins qu'il a prévu quelque chose car il ne serait pas du genre à nous faire mourir ainsi. Si il y a les quatre corps, cela veut dire que… »

_Que, quoi ? Elle ne savait pas la suite ? C'était assez rare de la voir s'arrêter au beau milieu de la discussion mais ce n'était pas pourtant une mauvaise chose. Elle-même ne savait pas ce que Charkrowos avait prévu. Luna déposa le corps de Farankard à côté des quatre filles, poussant un léger soupir en se disant que ce n'était pas du luxe de ne plus avoir à la porter._

« On fait quoi maintenant ? On est bloqués. »

« On patiente et on attend, ce n'est pas trop dur à faire. »

« Oui mais quand même… Tout ceci est inquiétant. »

« C'est vrai que vous n'y êtes pas habitués mais pour moi et Nelya, c'est devenu quelque chose d'assez commun. Je crois qu'avec Xano, on a vécu des choses vraiment… effroyables dont vous n'avez même pas idée ! »

_Elle semblait assez motivée malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et c'était une bonne chose. Il ne fallait pas prendre la vie du mauvais côté, surtout dans ces moments là. Mais bon… Ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger leurs affaires, loin de là même. Luna se coucha sur le sol, observant le ciel en poussant un nouveau soupir. Tout était terminé… enfin… Mais en voyant tout ce qui avait été détruit, le constat était loin d'être super sympathique._

« Je n'aime pas attendre à ne rien faire. »

« Il le faudra bien. On n'a pas le choix, nous sommes ici et nous ne pouvons pas en sortir. »

« Quand même… Nelya… Je me disais… Tu crois que le … Dieu Originel est mort ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Ce qu'il a fait va au-delà de tout raisonnement logique et compréhensible. Je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet. »

« J'ai l'impression… qu'il était content ou heureux… »

« Toute cette histoire ne nous concerne pas. »

« Mais nous sommes des Reines ! »

« Ce ne sont que des titres, Luna. Simplement des titres. »

_Nelya alla s'asseoir à côté du corps de Farankard, l'observant de ses yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce que l'ancienne Feunard aurait fait dans ces moments là ? Elle ne serait pas restée un seul instant en ce lieu, elle aurait tout fait pour en sortir. C'est vrai… Et Shala aussi. A force de passer du temps avec Xano, Tyrania et Oriane, elle s'était… attachée à eux mais maintenant, ils n'étaient plus présents. La vie allait être bien triste… Les Taisos s'étaient réunis entre eux, c'était chose normale puisqu'ils se connaissaient bien._

« Rien que l'idée que les pokémons puissent devenir des humains n'est déjà pas une chose scientifique, Ronyl ! Admet le ! »

« Je l'admet, je l'admet… Mais je tenterais de savoir pourquoi… »

« Car nos pokémons sont attachés à nous, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Il en est de même pour Paria et toi. C'est parce que vous avez des sentiments l'un envers l'autre que Paria est devenue une humaine. Tu l'as déjà embrassée, Ronyl ? »

_Voilà qu'Oria se mettait en mode commère et ricanait alors que Ronyl posait une main sur son visage et ses yeux pour montrer à quel point elle était pathétique. Paria ne répondit pas, baissant la tête en rougissant. Loxen éclata de rire en s'exclamant :_

« Mouahahaha ! Ronyl a roulée une pelle à Paria ! »

_Il se prit un violent coup de poing de la part de Frizy, celle-ci prenant la parole à sa suite :_

« Mais tu vas te taire, bon dieu ?! Ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi délurés que toi les pauvres ! »

« Ca… Ca ne fait rien… Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Euh… Puis oui… Ronyl m'a… »

_C'était ça l'alchimie entre deux personnes. A part Oria, Iny et Rek, les deux autres étaient des couples… Des couples forts différents mais des couples. Tout le monde n'avait pas été perdant dans cette affaire. Luna les observa en soupirant :_

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser entre eux. »

« Ils ne comprennent pas tous les mécanismes complexes qui les entourent. Ce ne sont que des humains et des pokémons… Nous aussi, nous le sommes. »

« J'ai l'impression que nous avons été mises de côté trop longtemps, Nelya. »

« Depuis le début même… Mais nous sommes… ses Reines. »

« Nelya ? Luna ? M'entendez vous ? »

_Hein ?! Les deux femmes sursautèrent subitement, se tentant la tête entre les mains. C'était quoi cette voix ?! Elles n'avaient pas rêvées ! C'était bien de la télépathie ? Mais cette voix ? C'était celle de Charkrowos. Comment c'était possible ?_

« Vous semblez surprises… Mais bien moins que les Taisos. »

_Les Taisos ? Ah oui… Ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler entre eux. Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Le Dieu Originel n'était pas mort, c'était donc une bonne nouvelle. Mais où était-il ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Les regards se tournaient dans tous les sens sans réponse._

« J'ai une dernière… mission à vous confier. »

« Mais où est-ce que vous vous trouvez ? Pourquoi ne vous vous montrez donc pas ? »

« Car je suis en train de réguler le flot de l'Espace, du Temps et du Néant. Je suis en train de tout remettre dans l'ordre mais je vais avoir besoin de vous… en attendant que tous et toutes se réveillent de ce cauchemar sans fin. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous nous voulez ? Comment pouvons nous aider ? »

« C'est très simple… Je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour reconstruire ces mondes et surtout leur permettre de tout remettre en place. Cela sera une tâche très difficile et éreintante. En contrepartie… Vous pourrez me demander ce que vous vous voulez. »

« Comme si nous avions besoin de quelque chose. »

« Réfléchissez néanmoins à cette proposition. »

« Il n'y a pas à y réfléchir, on accepte tout de suite ! »

_Luna et Nelya étaient d'accord pour l'épauler mais du côté des Taisos, c'était un peu différent. Chacun avait ses propres réclamations mais ils semblaient se résoudre à l'aider. Tant mieux, ensemble, ils allaient pouvoir faire un excellent travail. La voix de Charkrowos se fit entendre, maintenant tonitruante dans la dimension :_

« Soit… Vous allez donc tous êtres réunis et vous découper en trois groupes. »

« Nous sommes neuf. Nous pouvons donc couper en trois groupes de trois. »

« Nous… Vous vous trompez… Vous êtes quatorze. »

« Quatorze ? Comment ça ? »

« Il veut parler de Gigana et de ses sœurs ainsi que de Farankard. »

_Les cinq cadavres ? Il y avait donc une raison pour qu'ils ne disparaissent pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? En y réfléchissant plus sérieusement… Ses paroles avaient été claires pourtant. Il était capable de leur…_

« C'est exact. Je vais ramener Gigana et ses sœurs à la vie. Il en sera de même pour Farankard. Je pense que… »

« Mais je croyais que l'âme de Farankard n'existait plus ?! »

« Je pensais que c'était le cas…. Mais je me suis fourvoyé. Je crois que chaque partie de mon âme s'est crée une individualité propre qui fait que même lorsque je me suis réuni… Elles étaient encore là. Voilà toute l'explication. »

« Ca veut donc dire que Xano peut revenir aussi ?! »

_Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'elle était si heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Si Farankard pouvait revenir, cela voulait dire que Xano allait revenir aussi ! Revenir, revenir… Ce mot restait dans sa mémoire comme un automatisme mais le Dieu Originel ne lui répondit pas, s'adressant à elle par télépathie._

«


	95. Chapitre 95 : Une princesse ouvrière

**Chapitre 95 : Une princesse ouvrière**

« Où en sont les bâtiments ? J'ai besoin de vite savoir ! »

« On fait de notre mieux mais la partie Est devrait être bientôt reconstruite. »

« Pfiou… Je ne veux pas de bientôt… Je m'y mets tout de suite ! »

_Elle retroussa ses manches blanches, ayant abandonnée sa tenue habituelle pour quelque chose de moins confortable et moulant. Maintenant, elle avait un haut noir à manches blanches ainsi qu'un jean noir. La personne qui s'était adressée à elle était tout simplement Rek, celui-ci jouant avec sa console portable. Elle la prit d'un geste rapide avant de dire :_

« Stop la console, Rek ! Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête d'Iny pour que tu restes avec moi alors qu'elle s'occupait avec Oria et Nelya d'une autre partie ! »

« Hey ! Mais c'est ma console ! Rend la moi ! J'ai pas sauvegardé ! »

« Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ?! Si tu n'aides pas, tu n'auras plus de piles ! Ca serait bête que je t'arrête ta partie en cours hein ? »

« C'est ok ! C'est ok ! Je promets de venir t'aider ! Je vais plus flemmarder ! Promis ! »

_Quelle tortionnaire ! Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête d'Iny de le laisser ici avec elle ?! Luna le regarda longuement avant de lui tendre sa console. Il passa une minute à enregistrer sa partie avant de soupirer. Il éteignit sa console, la rangeant dans une poche en grognant :_

« Les gens reviennent de plus en plus. Les pokémons aussi… Et la végétation repousse. On n'a pas besoin de moi à ce que je sache. »

« Tais toi, je t'ai dit ! Tu es bien plus fort que n'importe quel humain ou pokémon. C'est pareil pour moi ! Même si ça fait ça va faire un mois que j'ai perdu les autres âmes pour que Charkrowos puisse les récupérer, je travaille moi ! »

« Pire qu'une colonie d'Apitrinis dans un seul corps. J'ai pas de bol, je crois. »

« AU BOULOT ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

_Elle lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le derrière, le jeune homme à la mèche bleue poussant un gémissement de douleur en sentant la douleur qui arrivait jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle pouvait faire quand même un petit peu plus attention quoi ! Il était fragile ! Autant que la console portable dans sa poche !_

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais quoi ! »

« On a du pain sur la planche, la construction majeure requiert toute notre puissance pour ça ! Tu ne pensais pas que tu allais te la couler douce parce qu'Iny et Oria ne sont plus là hein ? Tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil ! Je suis Luna, la princesse des Insectes et en tant que telle, il est de mon devoir de faire que l'ordre règne dans ce monde ! C'est ce que m'a confié Charkrowos et j'accomplirais cette mission ! »

_Pfff… Elle était complètement folle et zélée ! Elle allait le tuer à la tâche ! Le pauvre, comment est-ce qu'il allait faire sans ses six heures de jeu quotidiennes ?! Il n'allait pas survivre ! C'était impossible pour lui ! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! Il poussa une longue plainte, résonnant comme un cri du cœur. En plus d'un mois, de plus en plus de gens étaient revenus… Ils avaient la mémoire effacée mais au moins, ils les aidaient. Grâce aux pokémons, les constructions étaient grandement accélérées. Il y avait même quelques Atouts qui étaient revenus ! C'était bizarre mais ce n'était pas un mal._

« Je suis crevé ! Vraiment crevé ! »

« Hého, ce n'est que le début. Quitte à perdre plusieurs années, tu devras te motiver. »

_Elle lui tendait une canette de coca, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns l'acceptant en la regardant brièvement. Il n'avait même plus la force d'allumer sa console pour la soirée._

« Bois un peu de ça. Ca te remettra en forme. »

« Pfff… J'en ai déjà marre et ça fait à peine un mois que je bosse. »

« Tu vas devoir te forcer mon grand, on est encore loin d'en avoir terminé. »

« Et dire que la première fois que je t'ai vu, t'étais super timide. T'as trop changée depuis le temps. C'est à se demander si t'es la même personne. »

« Hého, j'ai grandie, je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais déjà un adulte que moi, j'avais terminé ma croissance ! »

« T'excite pas comme ça, c'est tout bon. Pfff… T'es trop excitée. »

_Il ouvrit sa canette, la buvant cul sec en râlant de plaisir. Que ça faisait du bien à son gosier ! Heureusement qu'il avait au moins de quoi boire ! Vivement que tout soit terminé, il retournerait alors à sa vie bien pépère et tranquille ! Des nouveaux jeux qui allaient sortir, une nouvelle console portable et puis…  
_

« MERDE ! Je n'y ai pas pensé mais… mais… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Si le monde a été détruit, cela veut dire que les studios de jeux vidéos ont été détruits, donc qu'il n'y a pas de nouveaux jeux qui sont planifiés ! »

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? On va les reconstruire, tout le monde est en train de reconstruire. Berthra est arrivée donc tout est bon, ça veut dire que tout se reconstruit de plus en plus rapidement. Elle est très puissante ! »

« Ouais mais enfin bon… Ce n'est pas ça qui va me rendre heureux. »

_Mais c'était quoi ce type ?! Toujours à penser à ses fichues consoles ! Il ne pensait à rien d'autre ! Elle commençait à en avoir marre de voir un garçon comme lui se rendre complètement accro à un truc électronique ! Elle lui prit la main, le forçant à se lever avant de lui crier qu'ils allaient prendre l'air malgré la nuit, ça lui fera le plus grand bien !_

« Nelya… Encore plongée dans ces dessins ? »

« Ces… schémas plutôt. Je réfléchis à tout ce que nous devons construire. »

« Arrête de te compliquer la vie ! Il est plus de minuit. Tu devrais aller dormir au lieu. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Oria. Regarde là, elle dort à moitié. »

« Hey, pas de ma faute ! J'ai peut-être obtenue un peu de votre force mais c'est tout. Je ne peux pas soulever des montagnes ou autres, moi ! »

« Ce n'était pas une plainte, Oria. Simplement… Il est vrai que tu tiens moins la distance que moi et que moi, je tiens moins la distance que Nelya. Il n'y a qu'à la regarder. »

« Pourriez vous partir et éviter de me déranger… s'il vous plaît ? »

_D'accord, d'accord, c'était bon. Elles avaient compris ! Les deux femmes saluèrent celle qui était assise sur une chaise. Sur le bureau devant elle, de nombreux papiers étaient entassés correctement alors qu'elle avait un crayon en main. Un mois s'était écoulé et tout recommençait à se peupler. Il fallait reconstruire, trouver des explications pour leur dire que tout était détruit et autres… Pfiou… C'était compliqué mais chacun avait un rôle à accomplir. Elle soupira longuement, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise :_

« L'Avenir ne m'avait jamais prédit que je devrais me retrouver sur une chaise. »

_Elle se parlait toute seule, posant une main sur son ventre en l'observant avec tristesse. Un mois s'était écoulé mais elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer Xano de son esprit. C'était vrai… qu'au final, c'était peut-être de sa faute ? Elle n'avait pas les mêmes idéaux que les autres Reines. Elle voulait simplement un enfant… Un être dont elle aimerait s'occuper mais comme elle était avare de sentiments… C'était trop dur._

« Je crois qu'au final, j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

_C'était une phrase qui sonnait comme une évidence alors qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit qui se trouvait non loin de son bureau, se couchant dessus sans même retirer la couverture. Elle n'aimait pas dormir lorsqu'il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle. La présence d'autrui lui manquait…_

« Quel… joli plafond. Hum… Voilà que je mets à dire des absurdités sans importance. »

_Vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Etait-ce normal ? De commencer à parler comme des humains car elle se sentait seule ? Car elle n'avait plus ses camarades à côté d'elle ? Elle appréciait Oria et Iny mais elle n'avait pas vécues avec elles plusieurs années. Tyrania… Luna… Oriane… Et Xano… Les quatre personnes lui manquaient, elle le reconnaissait volontiers. C'était stupide… Elle était une ancienne Xatu et pourtant, elle avait besoin de ses sentiments si elle voulait se donner envie d'accomplir tout ce que le Dieu Originel lui avait demandé. Elle ferma ses yeux, s'endormant en gardant ses mains sur son ventre._

« On m'avait dit que tu étais là, Nelya. Je vois que tu travailles encore. »

« Qui est-ce qui me demande ? Je ne crois pas avoir… »

_La nuit s'était passée tranquillement mais elle avait déjà recommencé à travailler dès le lever du soleil. Elle s'arrêta d'écrire, se retournant avant de se redresser, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Cette femme aux cheveux bleus… à l'allure impériale… Et ses yeux rouges. Keli ? Mademoiselle Keli était là ? Charkrowos avait déjà fait ? Tout ça ?_

« Tu travailles beaucoup trop, Nelya. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Cela n'est pas un problème. Mais vous êtes donc revenue à la vie ? »

« Et je ne suis pas venue seule. »

« Bon… Bonjour, Nelya. C'est moi. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

_De l'aide ? Les lunettes translucides et rouges de Malasa se firent voir derrière Keli alors que la jeune femme se montrait devant Nelya. Elle portait un T-shirt vert qui recouvrait sa poitrine contrairement à son habituel haut qui en montrait beaucoup trop._

« Malasa ? Et mademoiselle Keli ? Que faites vous ici ? »

« Charkrowos te l'a pourtant signalé. Nous sommes là pour vous épauler. Il nous a redonné la vie à nous, comme à tous les êtres des trois mondes. Enfin, il reste quand même quelques petites choses à faire mais c'est en bonne voie. »

« C'est alors une bonne chose mais… Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour tout ça. »

« Tu as toujours besoin d'aide. Malasa, tu lui montres ce que tu sais faire ? »

« Aucun problème ! Nelya… Est-ce que tu veux bien te pousser ? »

_Malasa s'adressait à elle d'un ton respectueux et craint. Elle avait encore peur d'elle ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas résolu son problème avec elle. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, se mettant à côté de Keli en disant d'une voix lente :_

« Tu peux accéder à mon bureau. »

« Je vais te montrer comment on dessine ! »

« Elle sait très bien dessiner, cela s'explique par le fait qu'elle avait l'habitude de tracer différentes choses dans le sable. Et je ne te parle pas de ses constructions, du grand art. »

« Je peux la laisser… alors ? Mais j'ai du travail… »

_Keli lui prit le bras, lui indiquant qu'elles avaient pas mal de chose à discuter entre femmes, Malasa signalant qu'il n'y avait aucun souci ! Il y avait tout à refaire de toute façon dans les dessins de Nelya ! L'ancienne Xatu devait-elle se sentir vexée ? Elle haussa les épaules, accompagnant Keli en-dehors de la chambre qui lui servait de lieu de travail. Malasa s'était mise à griffonner plusieurs choses, mettant un désordre dans les nombreux papiers de Nelya. Oh mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner._

« Ca faisait vraiment longtemps, Luna. »

« Mais c'est… Valésia ! Tu es revenue aussi ?! »

_La jeune femme aux franges blanches se jeta dans les bras de celle avec les cheveux serpentés, les deux femmes rigolant entre elles. A côté de Valésia se trouvait le jeune homme à lunettes, celui-ci la saluant d'un petit geste de la tête. Luna alla embrasser Parapapa sur la joue, celui-ci reculant légèrement en rougissant._

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Luna. Qui est ton ami ? »

« Ah ! Cette feignasse, c'est Rek, un ancien pokémon comme moi. »

« Un Etouraptor d'après ce que je vois… »

« Et toi, t'as tout l'air d'un geek mais on me l'a fait pas à moi ! Je suis sûr que t'es même pas capable de terminer le premier niveau d'un jeu pour les moins de cinq ans. »

« Arrête tes bêtises, Rek. On n'est pas là pour jouer. »

« C'est un défi ? Si c'est le cas, je le relève. »

_Hein ? Et zut… Comment ça Parapapa allait se battre contre Rek ? Celui-ci sortait déjà sa console portable, retirant une disquette de jeu pour en insérer une nouvelle alors que Parapapa s'approchait de lui. Luna poussa un soupir, Valésia reprenant la parole :_

« Laisse les se distraire entre eux ces imbéciles ! Nous deux, on va aller boire un petit peu ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que j'ai du travail… mais que vu comme c'est parti, on pourra pas les décrocher de ce fichu gadget pendant deux heures. »

« Alors, on va discuter un peu ? Tu en as des choses à me raconter depuis tout ce temps ! »

« Mais… Si vous êtes là, est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Et oui ! Berthra est retournée dans le monde de Gigana tandis que Snakiante est venu aussi. Ils sont tous là donc on n'a pas à s'en faire. Nous sommes là pour vous épauler ! »

« Je crois que c'est pas de refus. Bon, les garçons, on s'en va. »

_Ouais, ouais ! Qu'elles partent, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient plongés sur l'écran de la console tandis que Luna et Valésia préféraient ne pas répondre à cette pathétique provocation infantile. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent sans s'intéresser plus longtemps aux deux fous des jeux vidéo. Maintenant que Valésia était là, elles allaient avoir à discuter toutes les deux._


	96. Chapitre 96 : AQLDJ

**Chapitre 96 : Avant que le dernier jour n'arrive**

« Alors d'après mes informations, le flux du Temps a repris son cours bien qu'il soit encore assez confus. C'est une bonne chose néanmoins. De ton côté, Paria ? »

« Tout semble concorder ! Quand même… Comment le Dieu Originel a-t-il pu nous confier une telle chose ? Nous sommes des meurtriers… »

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'on se rachète ? »

« Qu'on se rachète ou non, tant que moi, je suis avec toi, ça me suffit. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, continuant de regarder les différents écrans devant lui. Comment tout ceci était arrivé ? Il ne le savait toujours pas. Ils avaient été transportés avec Loxen et Frizy sans qu'ils ne puissent dire quelque chose. Maintenant, ils étudiaient les différents flux et les données qu'ils avaient pour vérifier que tout allait correctement._

« Yo ! Ronyl ! T'as pas un petit creux ?! L'est l'heure de bouffer ! »

« Loxen, tu vois très bien que je travaille. »

_Il ne se retourna même pas, sachant pertinemment qui s'était adressé à lui. Devant le pas de la porte du bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Loxen et Frizy étaient ensembles, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne disant rien du tout._

« Pfff… T'es vraiment pas marrant comme mec. Toujours à rester sur ton bureau. »

« Il y en a qui ont autre chose qu'à se remplir le ventre. »

« Bon… Paria, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Désolée… Je préfère continuer à travailler avec Ronyl. »

« Impayable… Bon… On va vous rapporter de quoi vous nourrir. »

« Merci beaucoup, Loxen. Désolée… de ne pas pouvoir venir. »

_Il haussa les épaules, demandant à Frizy de le suivre alors qu'il quittait le bâtiment. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se remit au travail, prenant divers papiers avant de les entasser correctement. C'était vraiment quelque chose de difficile… Ils étaient là en tant que précurseurs des évènements qui allaient se passer dans les deux autres mondes. Charkrowos avait été formel : Ils devaient réussir à jouer avec le Temps, l'Espace et le Néant en même temps que lui car il avait besoin d'aide à cause de son affaiblissement permanent. Ils devaient dormir le moins possible et être en constante vigilance. Il ne devait y avoir aucun problème. En échange… Ils pourraient avoir…_

« Hiiiaaaa ! »

_Elle poussa un petit cri, le faisant se retourner alors qu'il la voyait par terre, les papiers dispersés autour d'elle. Elle s'était violemment cassée la figure et il soupira. Il se leva de sa chaise, l'aidant à se redresser alors qu'elle s'excusait plusieurs fois. Il lui signala que ce n'était pas très grave. D'un ton triste, elle lui demanda :_

« On doit faire de notre mieux… n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça à cause de mon… »

« On ne fait pas ça uniquement à cause de toi. Je suis aussi problématique que toi ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas toi… qui est stérile. »

« On fait ça pour tous ces mondes et pour le Dieu Originel. Ce n'est pas à cause de ta stérilité ! Donc ne t'en fais pas et remettons nous au travail. »

« D'accord ! Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais rien dû dire… Pardon. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, allant s'asseoir sur sa chaise sans un mot tout en recommençant à pianoter sur le clavier puis à observer les écrans. Du coin de l'œil, il observa l'air attristé de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et murmura après quelques secondes :_

« Paria… Pour le Dieu Originel et ta stérilité… J'ai accepté car je ne veux plus que ça soit le cas. Ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre. »

« Oui… Oui… Je me disais aussi. On va y arriver. »

« Non mais… Je ne pense pas que tu saisis mes paroles. Ce n'est pas dur : Quitte à prendre les risques et à faire ça pour une entité supérieure, ce que je veux… C'est juste un enfant de toi, pas d'une autre femme. Et même si tu… ne deviens pas féconde, ça ne fait rien. »

_Bien qu'il ne lui montrait pas, il était en train de rougir, tapotant bien plus rapidement sur son clavier alors qu'elle s'était immobilisée. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant avant qu'un cri tonitruant se fasse entendre, la porte s'ouvrant à nouveau :_

« J'ai tout entendu ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! »

« Loxen ! Tu… Tu… Tu… Je… Je crois que je… »

« C'est bon, calme toi, mec ! Je vais pas te jeter la pierre ! Je vais même pas me foutre de ta gueule pour une fois. T'es capable d'avoir des sentiments et de raisonner comme un humain, ça me suffit amplement ! Hey ! »

« Comme un humain… Tu me considérais comment avant ? Comme un monstre ? »

« A peu de choses près… Ouais, ça devait pas être loin ! »

_Il se prit une légère claque de Frizy, celle-ci tenant dans son autre main différents fruits et repas chauds. Puisqu'il n'allait jamais manger avec eux, il se demandait toujours comment ils trouvaient ces fameux repas chauds. Frizy dit d'une voix douce :_

« Ce que Loxen tente d'expliquer bien qu'il soit pas du genre à s'exprimer correctement, c'est que nous aussi, nous faisons tout ça pour nous-mêmes. Comme vous le savez… Je suis une Momartik et en tant que telle… Je suis un fantôme. Charkrowos nous a promis de pouvoir me rendre humaine et vivante… Comme ça je peux vivre avec Loxen. »

« C'est sûr que… Ce n'est pas cool de savoir que je vieillis alors qu'elle reste la même. »

_Pour une fois, le ton de Loxen ne semblait pas amusé ou désinvolte. Il prit deux repas chauds, les tendant à Ronyl et à Paria. Il signala à Frizy qu'ils allaient manger dehors, partant le premier alors que Ronyl le regardait partir. Il se leva de sa chaise, se tournant vers Paria pour lui dire qu'ils allaient manger avec eux pour une fois et qu'elle devait déposer les papiers sur le bureau à côté de ses écrans. Elle s'exécuta, le couple allant rejoindre l'autre pour une séance de déjeuner en plein air._

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Dépose donc tout ça dans un coin. »

« Pfff… Vous faites que travaillez dans cet endroit. En plus, le terrain est à moitié détruit. Heureusement qu'Elena et Helena sont là. »

_La personne qui s'était adressée à Ronyl était tout simplement un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges. Ses nombreuses bandelettes entouraient quelques caisses qu'il alla installer dans un coin de la salle, observant les différents écrans._

« Pourrais-tu partir ? J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. »

« Je m'en vais, c'est bon. Pfff… Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de… »

« De quoi, Bal ? Tu as un petit souci ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que ça ne servait à rien maintenant que tout est terminé. Tu es bien indiscipliné ! »

« Aie, ma mère… Je crois qu'elle m'a entendu. »

_Il disparu subitement dans une faille alors qu'une femme aux longs cheveux bleus pénétrait dans le bâtiment, demandant à Ronyl où se trouvait Bal. Celui-ci répliqua qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Charkrowos avait ramené ces personnes à la vie mais maintenant… Il savait pertinemment : Ces personnes étaient capables de redonner vie à la végétation luxuriante qui avait disparu. Il y avait aussi les rivières et autres. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le domaine céleste était peu peuplé, néanmoins, il était beau et riche en décors majestueux._

« Bon… Si tu le trouves, préviens moi ! Je vais lui passer un savon ! »

« Oui… Oui… Je le ferais… Je le ferais… Veuillez partir maintenant. »

_Terranuelle quitta la pièce alors qu'un soupir de soulagement se faisait entendre. Derrière Paria se trouvait le jeune garçon qui remercia l'ancienne Evoli. Celle-ci lui fit un petit hochement de la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien._

« Bon, c'est pas ça mais mes sœurs m'attendent, je vais m'éloigner ! »

_Il quitta la pièce, un cri se faisant entendre en même temps qu'une plainte. Terranuelle venait de l'avoir ! Il s'était fait berné par sa mère ! Saleté ! Comment avait-il pu tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ?! Sa mère n'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était… sa mère quoi ! Elle savait tout de lui ! Elle savait tout ! Et zutttttttttt !_

« Combien de temps cela fait que nous sommes ici ? »

« Deux mois, Ronyl. Le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Disons plutôt qu'à force… On ne le voit plus passer. »

« Vous en avez assez faits. C'est à nous de prendre la relève. »

_Une voix masculine se fit entendre dans la pièce… Une voix impériale qui avait des allures de divinité. Néanmoins, il poussa un léger soupir exaspéré, comme si il en avait assez d'être dérangé à chaque fois. Il se retourna, prenant la parole :_

« Et cette fois-ci… Qui est-ce ? Car j'ai du boulot. »

« Je me nomme Diarès… Et mon frère se nomme Palars. »

« Et… ? Qu'avez-vous fait de si importants ? Charkrowos m'a confié un objectif précis. »

« Et nous sommes là pour te remplacer. Nous sommes le Temps et l'Espace. »

_Ils se moquaient de lui ? Le Temps et l'Espace ? Paria s'était rapprochée de lui, légèrement inquiète à cause des yeux noirs que Diarès et Palars avaient. Ronyl se redressa de sa chaise comme à son habitude, haussant un sourcil avant de dire :_

« Rien que ça ? Et avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? »

« Tu gères et manipules le flot du Temps sous les ordres de Charkrowos. »

« N'importe qui en ce lieu pourrait le savoir. »

« Soit… Dois-je donc te faire replonger dans un souvenir douloureux de ton passé ? »

_Hum ? Souvenir douloureux ? Il tiqua légèrement, ses deux poings se refermant alors qu'il observait Diarès. Non… Ce type ne plaisantait pas : Il était des plus sérieux. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir affaire à son passé ! Plus maintenant ! Il en avait terminé !_

« Et maintenant ? Vous allez prendre ma place ? Et donc, Charkrowos ne fera rien au sujet de sa promesse, c'est ça ? Puisque je ne gère plus… »

« Ce n'est pas correct. Nous reprenons simplement nos places qui nous sont dues… Néanmoins… Quelqu'un vous attend dehors. »

_Quelqu'un qui les attendait dehors ? Sans même leur répondre, il indiqua du regard à Paria de le suivre alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Maintenant, ils allaient faire quoi ? Il n'aimait pas du tout être manipulé de la sorte. Loin de là même ! Lorsqu'il sortit, il eut la grande surprise de voir trois personnes devant lui : Une femme aux cheveux auburn, un homme aux cheveux bleus et une femme aux longs cheveux argentés… qu'il connaissait bien._

« Déesse Juperus ? Nous avons accompli ce que vous vouliez. Nous avons même fait bien plu que prévu. Je pense qu'il est normal que nous obtenions notre gain. »

« Je viens à peine de réapparaître que vous m'agressez déjà, Ronyl ? Ne vous en faites pas pour cela… Hosol va se charger de tout cela. Pour le cas de Loxen et Frizy, c'est moi-même qui vais gérer cette affaire. Nous sommes de retour et nous allons remettre correctement le domaine céleste. C'est tout ce qu'il nous a demandé. »

« Charkrowos ? Tsss… Dans la famille, vous êtes tous des magouilleurs. »

« Si la jeune demoiselle veut bien me suivre. »

_Hosol s'était approchée de Paria, tendant sa main pour que la jeune femme l'accompagne. Celle-ci était plutôt réticente à accompagner Hosol et cela pouvait être compréhensible : Elle avait été une ennemie mais Ronyl lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Finalement, elle partie en rejoignant Hosol alors que Ronyl croisait les bras. Juperus lui demanda :  
_

« Y a-t-il un souci, Ronyl ? Ton vœu va être accompli. »

« Comment va le dieu Originel ? Les flots étaient très perturbés ces derniers temps. »

_Une ombre passa dans le regard de Juperus, la femme fermant les yeux à moitié en regardant Ronyl. Il était direct : C'était une qualité… comme un défaut. Elle murmura :_

« Le Dieu Originel… est convalescent. Les Atouts sont revenus, les As aussi, il en est responsable. Tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de cette guerre reviennent peu à peu. »

« Même ceux qui ont commis des crimes ? C'est un peu hâtif comme décision. »

« Pè… Charkrowos est ainsi. Il ne juge pas les personnes mais je… »

_Elle n'osait pas dire qu'elle était inquiète. Ce n'était pas son genre mais c'était ainsi et elle ne pouvait le cacher à Ronyl surtout que l'homme était l'un des plus intelligents qu'elle n'ait jamais connue de ses derniers siècles. Ronyl continua :_

« Si son état de santé est trop grave, il ferait mieux de s'arrêter. Tout cela peut attendre à ce que je sache. Il reste beaucoup de personnes ? »

« Quelques Atout assez personnels, de nombreux humains et … Il veut essayer de ramener Giradès à la vie même si cela… le malmène. »

« Le malmène ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, vos âmes… »

« Giradès continue de dévorer l'âme de Charkrowos. En sachant que l'âme de Giradès était déjà très affaiblie, il se peut que les deux disparaissent définitivement. »

« Et pour… l'âme de Xano ? Comment cela se passe ? »

_Encore une question très dérangeante. Il était spécialiste dans ces choses ? Lucate n'avait rien dit, il s'était même éloigné pour laisser les deux personnes discuter entre elles. Juperus passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés avant de dire :_

« C'est encore plus compliqué… Dans le cas de Giradès, Charkrowos se rappelle exactement de sa forme physique et de son vécu. Dans le cas de Xano, il faut lui reconstruire un corps, lui insuffler tous ses souvenirs alors qu'une bonne partie provenait de Charkrowos. Tout est bien plus compliqué dans le cas de Xano. »

« Cet homme a toujours été une source de problèmes. »

« Ronyl ! Ronyyyylllll ! C'est bon ! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns courait vers lui, s'enfonçant dans ses bras alors qu'il paraissait surpris. Elle n'était pas du genre à se montrer trop en public surtout qu'elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ça. Hosol était revenue près de Juperus, annonçant :_

« Le Feu Sacré m'a permis de faire fonctionner ses deux trompes. »

« Tu as entendu, Ronyl ? Ca veut dire que maintenant, je peux en avoir. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, lâche moi un peu avec ça. Quand même… »

_Il évita de soupirer, posant une main sur son front en se disant que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui se disaient en public. Elle pouvait quand même éviter d'en parler. Juperus eu un léger sourire avant de dire :_

« Je vais maintenant aller voir Loxen et Frizy maintenant. Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Charkrowos… et nous tous vous sommes redevables. »

« L'humanité n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise… et les pokémons non plus. »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous mais pour Paria. »

_Ronyl infirmait les propos d'Hosol, celle-ci haussant un sourcil avant d'émettre une mimique sur son visage pour dire qu'il l'amusait. Juperus demanda à Ronyl si il voulait qu'elle lui corriger ses infirmités comme sa bosse ou ses doigts en trop. Pour toute réponse, il lui signala que cela faisait ce qu'il était. Paria remercia finalement une nouvelle fois Hosol alors que celle-ci s'éloignait en même temps que Juperus. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns restait dans les bras de Ronyl, ne bougeant plus en fermant les yeux. Elle était si contente ! Si heureuse… Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux._

_Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Loxen se présenta accompagné d'une femme qui semblait avoir son âge… Oh… Elle n'était pas vieille, loin de là… Elle était simplement encore plus féminine dans ses traits gracieux et princiers. Paria s'exclama en signalant que c'était Frizy alors que celle-ci hochait la tête. Loxen éclata de rire en annonçant que tout était bon pour lui, que finalement, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait ! Maintenant, il n'y avait plus besoin de rester ! Ou non ? Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête en concert. Ils devaient rester._


	97. Chapitre 97 : UMQNPEC

**Chapitre 97 : Un manque qui ne pourrait être comblé**

« Farankard, merci encore pour votre aide. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, Gigana. Bon… Il faut recommencer à se concentrer, c'est ça ? »

« C'est exact… La formation d'une île volante requiert beaucoup de mental et avec vous, ça sera bien plus simple et rapide. Il faut que l'on fasse s'adapter les différentes îles suivant les différentes régions où elles se trouvent. »

« Je m'en rappelle à peu près. Ce n'est pas trop difficile. »

« Ce n'est pas difficile… mais fatiguant. Rocagiri, Iglaré, Sterivia ? Mettons nous en position si vous le voulez bien. Nous devons nous préparer. »

« Ouiiiii ! J'arrive grande sœur ! C'est bon ! »

_Rocagiri en tête, les trois petites filles se dirigèrent vers l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs. Farankard, de son côté, s'était mise à fermer ses yeux rubis, passant une main dessus pour être sure de ne pas rêver. Oui… Elle avait bien ses deux yeux. Elle n'était plus…laide._

« Comme d'habitude… La création d'une île requiert à nous toutes une coordination exemplaire. Nous allons faire renaître une des îles d'Iglaré aujourd'hui. »

« La ville capitale de ma région ? Ca va demander du temps ! »

« Nous devons le faire… pour le Dieu Originel. »

_Le Dieu Originel… Rien qu'à ce nom, les quatre filles étaient déjà en osmose entre elles. Farankard les observa, ayant un fin sourire en se disant qu'elles devaient vraiment aimer leur Père. Elles en avaient de la chance… Mais elle… Elle avait aussi quelqu'un à aimer. Les cinq personnes se coordonnèrent ensemble, une lumière émanant de chacune d'entre elles. Les trois jeunes filles parlèrent à la suite, accompagnées par Gigana :_

« Pour qu'un jour, notre Père puisse revenir. »

« Pour qu'un jour, notre Père puisse se reposer. »

« Pour qu'un jour, notre Père puisse nous revoir. »

« Nous créerons et gérerons ce monde en son absence ! Que Père puisse être fier de nous ! »

_Qu'elles étaient motivées… C'était plaisant à voir. Ca lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Des jeunes filles aussi motivées… ne pouvaient qu'être heureuses en fin de compte. Elle devait faire de même ! Elle s'écria :_

« Car un jour, Charkrowos et Xano reviendront ! Nous les accueillerons ! »

_Les cinq personnes s'illuminèrent complètement, la pièce baignant dans un flot de lumière alors que rien, ni personne ne pouvait venir les déranger. Une nouvelle île allait être crée… Encore une nouvelle île. Mais c'était ça, son lot quotidien à elle ! Elle ne rechignait pas à sa tâche… Charkrowos lui avait permis d'avoir sa propre existence, elle ne pouvait pas refuser une telle chose même si… Xano n'était plus là, elle l'attendrait !_

« Encore une nouvelle journée qui se termine. Je vais vous quitter. »

« D'accord, Farankard ! Tu reviendras demain ? »

_Elle fit un petit sourire en se tournant vers Rocagiri. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines voir un mois qu'elle était revenue. Elle lui posait à chaque fois la même question depuis environ une semaine. Au départ, la relation avait été assez froide mais maintenant, cela avait bien changé. Elle répondit d'une voix douce :_

« Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ? On a encore besoin de moi. »

« Alors tu seras encore là demain, c'est super ! »

« Bon… Maintenant, il va falloir que vous alliez vous reposer. »

« Alors bonne nuit, Farankard ! »

_Rocagiri s'éloigna en rigolant alors qu'Iglaré et Sterivia s'inclinaient plus respectueusement pour la remercier d'être présente le lendemain. Elle fit la même chose, se retournant pour recommencer à marcher et à s'éloigner de cet endroit. Elle vivait maintenant dans une petite maisonnette éloignée de tout et surtout, près d'une plage._

« Farankard… C'est difficile non ? »

« Gigana ? Tu ne devais pas surveiller tes sœurs ? »

« Elles dormiront tranquillement sans mon aide. Est-ce que tu veux parler ? »

_Lui parler ? Ce n'était qu'une adolescente aux cheveux blancs mais bon… C'était Gigana et elle lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était loin d'être une adolescente ordinaire. Elle continua de marcher, ralentissant ses pas pour que Gigana la suive._

« De quoi tu veux parler ? Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire. »

« Mes sœurs ne le montrent pas mais elles sont tristes. Elles attendent encore le retour de Charkrowos. En fait… Nous avons été réunis lorsqu'il est revenu et même si ce n'était pas physiquement… Nous savions que nous étions tous ensembles. »

« Je m'excuse Gigana mais je ne suis pas douée pour être psychologue. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça… mais de toi. »

« De moi ? Il y a un souci ? Je ne suis pas apte à faire ce que tu veux ? »

« Non… Je veux dire… Ton comportement a changé. Tu étais bien plus… vivante auparavant. Tu étais aussi bien moins… amicale dira t-on. Ne le prend pas mal mais ce n'est pas toi. »

_Ce n'est pas elle ? Pfff… Cette adolescente était très douée en ce qui concernait de lire son cœur mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait l'apprécier plus pour autant. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, se positionnant devant elle avant de reprendre :_

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que sans Xano, je n'ai plus de raison de m'énerver ? Qu'il était le catalyseur de toute ma gentillesse ? Que sans lui, je n'ai plus besoin d'être méchante, égoïste et de ne penser qu'à moi-même ? »

« Papa me manque… vraiment… mais je le cache. »

« Pfff… Je n'ai plus de famille, c'est même à se demander si finalement, j'en ai réellement eu. Maintenant que je sais qui je suis, je ne considère plus vraiment ceux qui étaient avec moi comme ma famille. De toute façon… »

« Je pensais que je pourrais le revoir, en chair et en os. »

« Et tu crois que moi, je penses quoi ? Moi aussi, j'aimerais revoir Xano. »

_Voilà, elle était contente ?! Elle avait annoncé à Gigana qu'elle aussi aurait aimé voir le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça à savoir pourtant ! Comme si elle pouvait penser à autre chose que lui !_

« Tu dévoiles vraiment avec difficulté tes sentiments. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu je te dise d'autre ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est bon. »

« Moi aussi… Je ne suis pas très expressive. Je me dis à chaque fois que je pense à Papa que si j'avais été plus expressive ce jour là, j'aurais pu éviter un drame. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On est juste deux imbéciles. »

« Mais maintenant… Si Papa revient un jour, je l'empêcherais de partir, quitte à utiliser la force même si je déteste ça. »

« Utiliser la force ? Tu as vu où tout cela à mener en utilisant la force ? »

« Ce n'était qu'une expression. »

_Elle ne comptait pas réellement blesser son père. Surtout pas. Elle ne le toucherait jamais pour le blesser. Surtout pas ! C'était une chose qu'elle s'interdisait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se mettre en colère contre lui. C'était impossible._

« Bon, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit, Gigana. »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs lui souhaita de même alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa maisonnette. Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle observa les murs de bois, passant une main dessus avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur le lit à deux places, sa tête plongée dans l'oreiller. Encore une nouvelle journée où elle avait accompli encore des prouesses mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire revenir._

« Rocagiri, nous avons de la visite. Iglaré et Sterivia… Regardez qui est présent. »

_Les yeux des trois jeunes filles pétillèrent de bonheur en apercevant les six personnes qui s'avançaient vers elles. Elles… Elles ne rêvaient pas ! C'était bien…_

« Granor ! Gaiarma ! Vous êtes à nouveau vivants ?! »

_La plus jeune des sœurs s'était mise à courir vers les six personnes, sautant dans les bras de l'homme à l'armure verte de roche qui la souleva en souriant. Elle alla l'embrasser plusieurs fois sur les joues avant de faire de même avec Gaiarma. Elle s'était rapidement mise à sangloter en leur disant qu'ils lui avaient tant manquée. Iglaré s'était approchée de la jeune femme à lunettes et aux cheveux blonds ainsi que du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets. Avec un petit trémolo dans la voix, elle leur dit :_

« Professeur… Orvonix… Vous voilà donc enfin revenus parmi nous. »

« Nous n'étions jamais réellement disparus. »

_Du côté de Sterivia, elle s'était positionnée devant la jeune femme en armure grise et devant le robot. A la place de ses longs droits griffus, il avait deux mains normales bien que faites de métal. Il n'avait pas réellement changé mais elle le regarda en murmurant :_

« Je veux un bilan de tout ce qui se situe dans ton corps… Birébot. »

« Circuits opérationnels, fonctions vitales stables, énergie à son maximum, je suis en parfait état de fonctionnement, maî… mademoiselle Sterivia. »

« Je suis heureuse… de savoir que tu vas bien. Et pour vous aussi, Ekriné. »

_La femme hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle pensait de même à son égard. Birébot posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Sterivia, lui signalant avec un peu de difficultés qu'il était content de savoir qu'elle allait bien elle aussi. Tout le monde était réuni… Il manquait seulement deux personnes, deux personnes qui se positionnèrent derrière Gigana. Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata à côté de son oreille, l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs ne détournant pas son regard de ses trois sœurs et des six Atouts._

« On ne réagit même plus ? On n'est pas heureuse de me retrouver ? »

« Bien sûr que si, Heyrisi. Ta sœur t'attend dans l'une des pièces de notre demeure. A toi de la trouver si tu en as le courage. »

_Sa sœur ? Elle arrêta de mâchonner son chewing-gum ainsi que de sourire. Si sa sœur était là, ça changeait tout dans l'histoire ! Elle signala à Gigana qu'elle avait une course à faire alors que des ailes blanches entouraient l'adolescente._

« Comment allez vous, Gigana ? Est-ce… »

« Miviari, Papa… fait de l'excellent travail. Mais il s'épuise et je suis… inquiète. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Il en fait vraiment trop. »

« C'est ainsi… que ça doit se passer. Il en a bientôt terminé avec les âmes normales, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a ramenés. Nous allons vous aider le plus tôt possible mais… Vous étiez toutes seules ? Vous n'aviez pas d'aide ? »

« Si. Bien sûr. Farankard était avec nous. Elle doit être… »

_Les ailes blanches arrêtèrent d'entourer Gigana, l'adolescente tournant sur elle-même pour rechercher la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Où était-elle ? Elle avait complètement disparue de la circulation ? Miviari lui signala que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule puisque c'était ce qu'elle désirait._

_Elle se retrouvait assise là, sur la plage, observant l'eau qui s'écoulait devant elle. C'était l'île principale… L'île capitale… C'était là que se trouvaient la ville où était localisées Gigana et ses trois sœurs donc il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'une plage se trouve là. C'était un endroit plutôt tranquille et elle se coucha sur le sable._

« Ils viennent les uns après les autres. Xano n'est qu'un humain… »

_Il n'était qu'un humain… puisque DornRek était réellement Charkrowos. C'était si compliqué qu'elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou non. Si c'était aussi facile que ça, Xano serait de retour depuis longtemps et il serait avec elle, hein ? Il n'aurait jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre même si… Elle s'était battue jusqu'à la mort avec lui._

« Qui aime bien châtie bien… J'espère que tu comprends ça… Xano… »

_Elle se parlait toute seule, étendant ses bras en regardant le ciel. D'une main, elle prit ses cheveux dorés, remarquant qu'ils avaient grandement poussés pendant son séjour dans le corps de Charkrowos. Est-ce que… Xano préférait les cheveux longs ? Elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il aimait._

« Je suis stupide… Complètement stupide… J'aime un homme dont je ne connais rien. »

_Et c'était de sa faute. A force de lui crier dessus, elle avait complètement oublié les choses réellement importantes à son sujet. Ah… Si il pouvait seulement apparaître devant ses yeux, elle se promettait de venir le serrer dans ses bras pendant une heure sans discontinuité. _

« Ca ne te fera pas revenir… Comme si ça pouvait le faire revenir de toute façon. »

« Tu dialogues avec le vent maintenant ? »

_Elle se redressa subitement dans le sable, tournant son visage pour apercevoir trois personnes. Elles aussi… C'était vrai… C'était plus que normal qu'elles soient là. Charkrowos faisait de l'excellent boulot. Tout le monde revenait peu à peu. Elle ne répondit pas à la femme aux cheveux violets alors que celle aux cheveux blonds ne disait rien, l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns dorés restant immobile en lui souriant._

« Ca te va pas si mal que ça les cheveux longs. »

« Dommage que tu sois pas restée plus longtemps là-bas. Ca me faisait des vacances. Je dois t'appeler comment maintenant ? Shala ou Oriane ? »

« Et toi ? Tyrania ou Farankard ? Je pense que tu connais déjà Aliréna et Pandora. »

_Bien sûr qu'elles les connaissaient, c'était évident quoi. Elle salua brièvement du regard les deux autres personnes alors que Shala venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle bien qu'elle n'était pas invitée. Quel toupet quand même !_

« Je peux savoir ce que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« J'avais simplement envie de voir comment la sac à puces se débrouillait seule sans son maître. Ca doit te faire bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est même loin de l'être. »

_Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se moquait pas d'elle, qu'elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait lui permettre de revoir Xano. Aliréna alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Farankard tandis que Pandora s'asseyait près de Shala._

« Qui a dit que c'était sensé être drôle ? Enfin bon… Les trois mondes recommencent à vivre et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura plus de perturbations majeures. »

« Tant mieux pour eux… Si les quatre enfants n'ont plus besoin de moi, c'est bien mieux. »

« Ils ont retrouvé tout le monde et à part quelques vagues criminelles, on n'a plus à s'inquiéter d'une quelconque catastrophe. »

« C'est bien… C'est très bien même mais ne me raconte pas ta vie. »

« Que tu es grincheuse, c'est bon quoi. J'essaye de t'aider ! »

_De l'aider ? Ah ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide ! Ce n'était pas de l'aide dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'autre chose. Elle s'était mise à trembler, ne regardant que sa robe rouge et bleue sans rien dire. Qu'elles partent, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait !_

« Dis Tyrania… Si je peux t'appeler comme ça… »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. Je sais que c'est dur mais bon… Xano… »

« Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce cela a à voir avec… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, s'arrêtant de parler avant d'exploser en larmes, sa tête enfouie dans ses genoux. C'était évident qu'il lui manquait ! Qui serait assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer que Xano était tout pour elle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vivre sans lui, hein ? Une main se posa sur son épaule puis une autre alors qu'elle retirait sa tête pour venir pleurer dans les bras de Shala. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets lui caressait le dos, lui signalant qu'elle devait pleurer, pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Aliréna avait baissé les yeux tandis que Pandora jouait du doigt dans le sable. Plus le temps passait, plus elle souffrait._


	98. Chapitre 98 : Ses dernières forces

**Chapitre 98 : Ses dernières forces**

« Tyrania, sors un peu de chez toi ! Tu ne vas pas rester cloîtrée à l'intérieur toute ta vie ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux maintenant. On n'a plus besoin de moi alors laissez moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler, je pense que c'est facile à comprendre ! »

« Mais tu ne dois pas ! Ecoute moi un peu ! »

« Vas chier, Oriane ! J'ai pas envie de te parler ! »

_Elle tambourinait contre sa porte alors qu'Aliréna et Pandora lui demandait d'arrêter. Si elle ne voulait pas parler et si elle ne voulait voir personne, c'était son problème. Elles ne pouvaient pas la forcer à sortir._

« Tyrania ! Arrête un peu tes idioties ! Tu ne vas pas vivre comme ça ! »

« Si c'est ce dont j'ai envie, t'as pas à m'obliger ! »

« Si tu ne m'ouvres pas, je serais forcée de défoncer la porte ! »

« Fais le et je t'étripe ensuite ! »

_Aliréna créa plusieurs racines, tirant Oriane en arrière alors que Pandora demandait à la jeune femme aux cheveux violets de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas embêter Tyrania. Elle vivait un moment difficile, ce n'était pas de sa faute… Si elle avait perdu ses deux sœurs, elle se serait morfondue elle aussi, non ?_

« Bon… Tyrania… Je reviendrais demain, et après-demain, et ainsi de suite… Jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres et que tu sortes un peu ! »

« Vas te faire foutre ! Je n'ai pas envie de revoir ta tête ! »

_Finie la petite Tyrania qui pleurait dans ses bras il y a environ un mois. Maintenant, elle était redevenue acariâtre car elle savait que Xano n'allait jamais revenir. C'était vraiment dommage d'en être arrivé à là pour une raison comme ça. Ce n'était pas en se bloquant chez soi qu'on allait pouvoir tenir le coup._

« Vous êtes parties ? Répondez pour voir. »

_Aucune réponse donc elles étaient bien parties. Elle ouvrit la porte, regardant à l'extérieur : Oui… Il n'y avait plus personne. Tant mieux, c'était bien mieux lorsqu'elle restait seule. Elle alla se coucher sur son canapé rouge, serrant un coussin contre elle en murmurant :_

« Si seulement… Ca pouvait être lui… »

« Bonjour ? Est-ce bien Tyrania qui habite ici ? »

_Qui c'était ?! Ce n'était pas la voix d'Oriane ou de ses deux sœurs ! Elle se redressa subitement, s'approchant de la porte en restant sur ses gardes. Elles avaient envoyé quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ?! Elle demanda en grognant :_

« Qui c'est ?! Je ne veux voir personne ! »

« Mais… J'aimerais vous voir… »

« J'ai pourtant été claire. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire. Je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille avec mon désespoir, c'est pas trop en demander ! »

« J'aimerais parler… de Xano si c'est possible. C'est… C'est Elis. »

_Elis ? LA Elis ? La mère de Xano ? Enfin sa mère… Sa mère biologique ou fausse mère, elle était la mère de Xano mais qu'importe. Oh et puis zut, c'était trop compliqué comme histoire ! Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, observant la femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis sa mort, elle était restée la même._

« C'était donc vrai… Vous vivez toute seule, Tyrania ? »

« Rentrez plutôt à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît. »

_Elle n'allait pas la laisser dehors quand même ! Surtout qu'elles avaient peut-être des choses à se dire. Elis avait à nouveau ses lunettes devant les yeux alors que Tyrania lui demandait si elle voulait boire quelque chose. Dire qu'il était assez tard… Ce n'était pas une heure pour arriver chez les gens ! Elis demanda un thé vert alors que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés s'affairait dans la cuisine._

« C'est quand même bizarre… Pourquoi êtes vous venue ici ? »

« J'avais envie… de vous parler. Est-ce un mal ? Vous êtes quand même la femme que Xano aime non ? Ca se lisait dans son regard lorsque… »

« Malar vous a manipulé. Mais vous êtes réellement une humaine ? »

« C'est le cas. Lorsque Malar m'a ressuscitée, j'avais récupéré mes pouvoirs mais là, je suis comme auparavant. Une simple femme. »

« Sinon… Pourquoi êtes vous venue parler de Xano ? »

« J'en avais envie… Je comprends pourquoi Xano vous aimait. »

« Co… Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

_Elle venait de déposer une tasse dans une coupole devant Elis, la regardant en attendant qu'elle lui réponde. Pourquoi parler de l'amour que lui portait Xano, elle voulait la faire souffrir encore plus ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas dans son intention mais bon…_

« Vous êtes une femme très jolie et je sais que Xano vous aimait énormément. D'après ce que j'ai appris, vous vous disputiez souvent avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était souvent le cas… Même lorsque j'étais une pokémon… Une simple Feunard. »

« Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Xano devait donc vous adorer. »

« Disons… qu'il avait toujours un petit souci ou quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'exprimer correctement ses sentiments. Toujours un problème. »

« Le problème du Dieu Originel non ? »

« Mais comment vous savez tout ça ? »

« Le Dieu Originel m'a tout raconté avant de me redonner la vie. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, n'est-ce pas ? Si Xano reviendra un jour, je suis sûre qu'il t'aimera vraiment… J'en suis même certaine et je vous donne mon accord. »

« Vot… Votre accord ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, pour que puissiez fonder une famille et vous marier. Même si c'est un peu vieillot, il faut avoir l'accord des parents. C'est généralement une bonne chose. »

_Se marier avec Xano et fonder une famille ? Pffff ! Voilà qu'elle avait une bouffée de chaleur rien qu'en imaginant Xano et des petits enfants leurs ressemblants. Rien que l'idée même de l'imaginer en ce moment… Elle baissa la tête, gênée :_

« Merci… beaucoup pour vos paroles mais… pour ça… Xano… doit revenir. »

« Il reviendra, j'en suis certaine. Il ne peut pas te laisser seule. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« L'intuition. C'est ce que je pense et je ne me trompe jamais à ce sujet. »

« L'intuition féminine ? Si seulement, je m'y fiais… Il y aurait longtemps que Xano serait revenu. Je le vois partout… Je m'imagine avec lui à chaque instant… »

« Je parlais de l'intuition d'une mère, non d'une femme. »

« Ah… Je m'excuse, j'avais mal compris. »

_La discussion la mettait mal à l'aise… Elle n'aimait plus réellement parler depuis tout ce temps. Elle observa la tasse vide, lui signalant qu'elle allait la nettoyer à la cuisine. Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, elle…_

« Tu es devenue vraiment une belle femme… et tu feras une parfaite épouse. Tu sembles… »

_Un petit fracas se fit entendre alors qu'un objet tombait au sol. Des morceaux de la tasse étaient maintenant au sol alors que Tyrania ne savait plus où se mettre. Une bonne épouse, une belle femme, Elis n'était pas avare de compliments sur elle et ça la gênait plus que tout. Comment pouvait-on s'imaginer une telle chose en la voyant ?_

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Tyrania ? J'ai entendu… »

« Non, non ! C'est bon ! Il se fait tard ! Vous avez un endroit où dormir ? »

« Disons que c'est un peu loin donc je vais devoir… »

« Vous pouvez rester ici. Dormez dans le lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé. Attendez un peu. Je vais prendre une couverture et un oreiller. »

« Ne fais donc pas tout ça pour moi. »

_Voilà qu'elle était complètement perturbée par tout ça. La soirée se passa plus calmement, Elis ne lui posant plus de questions gênantes ou alors ne lui disant pas de propos qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour elle, tiens. Le lendemain, Elis était partie et elle retourna à sa vie habituelle. Passant un coup de balai, elle observa les nuages blancs dans le ciel à travers la fenêtre, se murmurant pour elle-même :_

« Moi ? Une bonne épouse ? Si seulement… C'était lui qui pouvait me dire ça. »

_Mais ça ne sera jamais le cas. Elle arrêta de balayer, se dirigeant vers sa chambre avant d'observer les différents vêtements dans sa buanderie. Elle opta pour un manteau de fourrure couleur crème, l'enfilant avant de quitter sa maisonnette. Elle allait marcher un peu, ça n'allait pas lui faire du mal non ? Ce qui n'allait être qu'une petite marche dura plusieurs heures, la jeune femme terminant sa balade par quelques kilomètres sur la plage._

« Tiens… Il commence à neiger ? Et il fait déjà nuit ? »

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige… mais si… En tant qu'humaine. C'était bizarre… Elle tendait la main, laissant quelques flocons avant de voir que ces derniers ne fondaient pas dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce n'était pas des flocons ? Mais des petites sphères de lumière blanche. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper ?_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Est-ce que … »

_Ces sphères blanches lui rappelaient étrangement le fait quand quelqu'un d'important mourrait. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que…_

« Xano va revenir… Il revient… »

_Elle observa de ses yeux rubis le ciel, regardant les différentes sphères. Il allait enfin revenir avec elle… Elle était contente… Si heureuse… Elle devait suivre ces sphères blanches. Elle s'était mise à courir avec frénésie dans le sable. Quelques minutes après, elle s'arrêta subitement, les sphères blanches se réunissaient devant elle, formant un corps qui était à genoux. Elle évitait de sourire pour montrer sa joie… et subitement d'autres sphères mais noires apparaissaient pour former un autre corps. Qu'est-ce… Xano ? Xano et qui ? De la joie, elle passa à la surprise avant de devenir de la colère en voyant Giradès et Malar devant elle pour finalement devenir de la tristesse. Ah… C'étaient eux… C'étaient donc eux… Juste eux… Quelle fille pathétique qui courait derrière une chimère. Sans même leur adresser la parole, elle s'éloigna en se retournant, marchant d'un pas lent dans le sable._

« Ah ! Farankard ! Farankard ! Attend un peu. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Je ne veux pas vous adresser la parole ! »

« Non mais c'est au sujet de Xano… »

« Vous allez m'annoncer quoi ? Qu'il est mort, c'est ça ?! »

_Elle en avait marre de tout ça ! Marre de toutes ces illusions, marre de toutes ces fausses joies ! Elle, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse alors que tous les autres planaient dans les cieux avec leurs fichus petits bonheurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs voulaient encore ?! Ils n'en avaient jamais assez ?!_

« Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Enfin si… »

_Enfin si ?! Enfin si ?! Xano était mort ?! Elle se retourna, dardant son regard rubis sur Giradès et Malar. Au passage, qu'est-ce que l'homme aux cheveux noirs faisait ici ?! Il semblait complètement perdu et dans l'espace. Il avait quoi comme souci ?!_

« Vas y explique toi. Je te laisse deux minutes. »

« Mon âme était presque disparue… Et Père… Charkrowos a tout fait pour me la rendre et me permettre d'avoir un nouveau corps. »

« Que c'est intéressant… Ca concerne en quoi Xano ? »

_Déesse ou non, elle s'en fichait royalement. Le ton qu'elle employait était rude et Giradès ne semblait plus correspondre à la femme qu'elle était auparavant._

« Malar n'avait plus d'âme… et Père a décidé de lui en recréer une grâce à mes indication. Voilà donc Malar… Ma punition… est de m'occuper de lui. »

« Mon dieu… Quelle punition. Tu dois aimer en recevoir si elles sont toutes comme ça. »

« Tyrania… Je vais t'appeler comme ça. Ecoute moi. »

_Oui, oui, elle l'écoutait mais elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle disait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision. Malar, elle l'avait apprécié il y a de cela tellement de temps. Giradès, elle ne l'appréciait pas, c'était claire comme de l'eau de roche. C'était à cause d'elle que Xano n'était plus là et elle venait lui annoncer qu'il était mort ?! Si c'était le cas, alors elle… Elle…_

« Il ne reste plus que Xano avec le Dieu Originel. »

« Ca veut dire que Xano sera le prochain ! »

« Mais… Il y a un mais… Charkrowos est au bord du gouffre. Sans… Xano… Je ne serais jamais revenue ici… Et il en est de même pour Malar : Sans… Xano, nous ne serions jamais devant toi. Sans lui… Charkrowos n'aurait jamais réussi tout ça. »

_Xano… était un héros… ou un grand zéro. Il n'allait jamais revenir, c'est ça ? Elle devait se faire une raison ? C'est ça ? Où elle se trompait encore lourdement et elle ne comprenait rien ! Elle était fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée par tout ça._

« Oui… Xano est quelqu'un de bien et alors ? »

« Xano et Charkrowos sont trop faibles… L'un comme l'autre n'ont plus la force de se créer une enveloppe charnelle et de revenir dans ces mondes. Je suis désolée… »

« Tu veux donc me signaler… que Xano s'est sacrifié pour sauver toutes ces personnes parce que TOI, tu as décidé de foutre un bordel monstre, c'est ça ?! »

« C'est… Je m'excuse… sincèrement. »

« Et tu crois que tes excuses me le feront ramener à la vie ?! Tu crois que tes paroles vont servir à quelque chose ?! Est-ce que tu crois que je vais me contenter de tout ça ?! »

« Non mais… Tu… »

« Tu espère vraiment que je vais te remercier de m'avoir prévenue ?! »

_Il était impossible de l'arrêter maintenant qu'elle s'était lancée. Malar se mit devant Giradès comme pour la protéger. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais l'autre femme semblait s'énerver un peu trop rapidement. Tyrania reprenait :_

« Ne t'approche plus de moi, ne m'adresse même pas la parole ! Je ne veux plus revoir personne ! PLUS PERSONNE ! »

« Mais tu… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Ce que j'aurais du faire en attendant qu'il revienne ! Aller le rejoindre ! Voilà tout ! Je n'aurais jamais du accepter la proposition de Charkrowos ! »

« Ne fais pas de bêtises ! Ton âme n'ira pas rejoindre Charkrowos ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Disparais ! »

_Elle s'éloigna furieusement, faisant réapparaître ses queues et ses oreilles de Feunard, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des mois. Elle retourna dans sa maisonnette, s'enfermant dans chaque salle qu'elle pénétrait avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle n'allait pas pleurer… Elle n'allait pas… Elle était plus forte que ça. Mais… Mais pourquoi Xano avait-il décidé d'aider le Dieu Originel ?! Il ne voulait pas la revoir ? Elle ne lui plaisait plus ?_

« Idiot… Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Ta mère s'est trompée ! »

_Elle frappa plusieurs fois dans l'oreiller, cherchant à passer ses nerfs sur ce dernier sans y arriver. Xano… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le rejoindre ? Pourquoi ? Tout le monde était heureux dans les TROIS mondes et elle… Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était injuste… vraiment injuste ! Elle voulait disparaître… _


	99. Chapitre 99 : JEHDTC

**Chapitre 99 : J'ai été heureux de te connaître**

« Xano, pourquoi être resté avec moi ? »

« Car si je n'étais pas là… Vous seriez mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact… Mais tu dois penser à toi aussi. »

« Je penserais à moi quand tout sera terminé. »

« Tout est terminé… Il n'y a plus personne à faire revivre… à part toi. »

_Le vide… Le noir… Le néant… Il n'y avait rien à part deux voix qui se parlaient entre elles. Deux voix facilement reconnaissables : Celle de Charkrowos et celle de Xano. Les deux hommes étaient en train de discuter bien qu'ils n'avaient plus de forme physique._

« Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est : Si vous me faite renaître, vous disparaîtrez. »

« En quoi cela est-il un problème ? Ne veux-tu pas être heureux ? »

« Je le suis… Je le suis. Tant que je fais plaisir à tout le monde, tant que tous sont heureux… Je suis heureux et je ne vais pas vous abandonner. »

« Mais tu as une vie… »

« Et vous avez la vôtre aussi. Gigana et ses trois sœurs ! »

_C'était une discussion de sourds. Aucun ne voulait accepter la réalité : Ils avaient tous les deux une chose qui leur disait de revenir… et une chose qui leur en empêchait._

« Xano… Je crois que tu as été beaucoup trop longtemps à mes côtés. »

« C'est normal, je suis une partie de vous ! J'ai vos idéaux et vos… »

« Mais c'est mal ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que tout ce qui est arrivé est à cause de moi ? De mes idéaux ? De ma personnalité ? Ne refais pas la même erreur que moi ! »

« Je sais très bien ce que je fais et je ne trouve pas que c'est une erreur. »

« Et Faran… Tyrania dans cette histoire ? Est-ce que tu y as pensée ? »

_Oh… Tyrania… Il était sûr qu'elle compren… Non. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir comprendre et cela était normal. Il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pfff… C'était bas de parler d'elle en ce moment._

« Xano… Suis moi… Je vais te montrer ce qu'elle est devenue depuis la dernière fois. »

_Lui montrer ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Un flash de lumière et si il avait des yeux, il aurait pu voir… de l'herbe… Une plage… De l'eau… Et une maisonnette isolée de tous et de toutes ? C'est là-dedans que vivait Tyrania ? Il pénétra à l'intérieur à la façon d'un fantôme, accompagné de Charkrowos. Comme ils n'avaient pas de consistance physique, personne ne pouvait les voir. La première remarque de Xano fut :_

« C'est vraiment propre ici ! C'est vraiment ici… »

« C'est exact. Elle habite en ce lieu. Continuons. »

_Bien sûr qu'ils allaient continuer ! Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre pièce, pénétrant dans la chambre de Tyrania. Un lit double recouvert d'un drap rouge… avec une couverture en laine à l'intérieur. De nombreux rideaux, une lampe de chevet, un bureau en bois, tout était bien ordonné et rangé et il se demandait si c'était bien réel._

« On doit s'être trompés, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Ca ne peut pas être Tyrania qui vit ici. Je ne la vois pas aussi ordonnée ! »

« Il y a des choses que tu connais pas sur elle, loin de là. »

« Hey… Charkrowos… Enfin… Dieu Originel, j'ai vécu avec elle pendant plus de six ans, je sais quand même le caractère de Tyrania. »

« Ou peut-être que tu ne sais rien du tout ? »

_Pffff ! Comment ça : Il ne savait rien du tout ? Et puis encore ! Ils quittèrent la chambre et il entendit subitement des bruits. Cela provenait de la cuisine ! Il demanda au Dieu Originel de la guider vers cette dernière où il vit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés qui coupait quelques légumes. Elle avait un tablier par-dessus sa robe noire et bleue._

« Elle fait la cuisine ? Ou je rêve ? »

« Xano… Sincèrement… Comment considères-tu Tyrania ? »

« Et bien… Je la vois plus couchée sur un canapé en train d'attendre que je fasse le reste du travail et non pas l'inverse. »

« Et là, quel est ton sentiment ? »

« Ben… Je me suis trompé lourdement, je le reconnais. »

_C'était bizarre de voir la jeune femme en train de préparer un repas. Elle passa à travers lui en tenant un couteau de cuisine, s'arrêtant devant le réfrigérateur en s'observant dans le reflet que lui montrait la boîte métallique._

« Pauvre fille… Tu es vraiment pathétique. Comme si il allait revenir… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais continuer à garder mes cheveux comme ça. »

_Elle prit ses longs cheveux dans son autre main, tranchant d'un coup sec ces derniers pour lui redonner sa coiffure d'antan. Néanmoins… Elle gardait le couteau en main, le détaillant de tous les côtés comme pour l'étudier. Elle semblait si triste, mélancolique… et sérieuse._

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Je n'aime pas son regard ! »

« Xano… Si elle meurt… Elle ne reviendra pas te voir. Je tiens à te le signaler… Son âme ira déjà dans un autre corps. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas ça ! HEHO ! TYRANIA ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! »

_Il lui criait dessus, espérant qu'elle l'entende mais rien. Même en haussant la voix, elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil comme obnubilée par le couteau. Elle le présenta au niveau de son bras gauche, l'observant longuement._

« Je pourrais… toujours vérifier si c'est vrai ou faux. »

« ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE TES CONNERIES ! Repose ce couteau immédiatement ! »

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas un corps physique maintenant ?! Il devait la stopper avant qu'elle ne commette une bêtise ! Finalement, d'un geste désinvolte, elle jeta le couteau en arrière, celui-ci tombant dans le lavabo comme si elle avait déjà tout prévu. Elle soupira longuement, observant les cheveux dorés au sol avant de dire :_

« Je vaux mieux que ça. Vraiment bien mieux… »

_Elle quitta la cuisine sans un mot alors qu'ils disparaissaient complètement pour retourner dans le néant. Tout était redevenu complètement noir autour d'eux et Charkrowos prit la parole d'une voix lente mais assez dure :_

« Alors Xano ? Quel est ton constat ? »

« Je reste avec vous ! Enfin non… Ou si… Ou non… »

« Tu ne sais plus quoi décider ? »

« Je sais que ce que je fais est bon. Si je vous abandonne, vous disparaîtrez ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible et moi aussi… Nous sommes tous les deux affaiblis. »

« Et alors ? J'ai encore la force… nécessaire pour te ramener mais seulement si tu le désires… Je n'aimerais pas te forcer contrairement aux autres. »

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire… vraiment plus… »

_Il était tiraillé de tous les côtés, ce n'était pas normal d'être aussi complexé ! Il voulait retrouver Tyrania mais d'un autre côté, il avait tellement vécu avec le Dieu Originel… Il était une partie de son âme ! Il ne pouvait pas… le laisser seul en ne pensant qu'à lui ! Si il faisait cela, il serait vraiment… égoïste._

« Xano, tu devrais arrêter de penser à moi. »

« C'est bien simple à dire, moins à faire. Si je pars, vous n'existez plus. Vous pensez vraiment que Gigana et ses sœurs comprendront ? »

« Je pense que… ça ne sera pas le cas. »

« Alors vous voyez bien, vous êtes dans le même cas que moi. »

« ASSEZ ! JE SUIS LE DIEU ORIGINEL ET TU N'ES QU'UNE PARTIE DE MON ÂME ! EST-CE BIEN CLAIR XANO ?! »

_Si il aurait eu un corps, il aurait tremblé de tout son être en entendant la voix colérique de Charkrowos. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Il venait de lui faire sacrément peur !_

« Si JE décide que tu dois retourner près de Tyrania, TU acceptes d'accord ?! »

« Mais mais… et vous ? Je… »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! »

« Je… Je… Je… Je… Dieu Originel, mais écoutez… »

« Prépares toi ! Je te redonne ton corps d'ici quelques minutes ! »

« D'accord… Je… veux… retrouver Tyrania. »

_Il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il devait accepter l'ordre de Charkrowos. Mais pour lui, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il n'allait plus pouvoir rester avec Charkrowos et donc… Son âme de Dieu Originel allait disparaître._

« Tu es prêt, Xano ? Par contre… Vue ma force, peut-être que… Tu n'auras plus ta mémoire… Je vais essayer de faire que tous tes souvenirs en ce qui concerne Tyrania et les autres restent en toi mais je ne peux rien te promettre. »

« Et… pour vous ? Est-ce que… je me souviendrais de vous ? »

« Tu es resté trop longtemps avec moi… Je crois que par rapport aux cinq fragments de mon âme, c'est toi… qui était le plus proche de moi. Je préfère éviter que tu te souviennes de moi, Xano. Cela vaut mieux pour toi. »

« NON ! Ne me retirez pas ça ! Ne me le retirez pas ! Je… »

_Il fut coupé dans ses paroles alors qu'il se sentait disparaître pour rejoindre le monde de Gigana et de ses sœurs. Il allait retrouver Tyrania ? C'est ça ? Sa mémoire… allait-elle vraiment être détruite ? Il n'espérait pas… Vraiment… Il ne voulait pas les oublier. C'était impossible pour lui… Il… Il…_

« Xano… Je crois… que mon rôle est terminé en ce monde. Si il y a une personne qui mériterait le plus d'être heureux en ces mondes, c'est toi. J'ai été heureux de te connaître. Je crois que… J'en ai assez fait. Pardonnez moi Gigana… Rocagiri… Sterivia et Iglaré. »

« C'est quoi encore tout ça ? Encore de la neige ? Ou alors quelqu'un qui apparaît ? »

_Elle venait de poser son regard rubis à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Encore une fois, il y avait plusieurs sphères blanches qui tombaient au sol. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, passant sa main pour remarquer que c'était bien de la neige qui disparaissait dans ses mains. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et elle arrêta de regarder la neige. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Elis ? Oriane ? C'est bon, elle avait sa dose maintenant._

« Qui c'est ? Je n'ouvre pas aux inconnus. »

« Je… Je… Je viens d'arriver et je suis un peu perdu. Il n'y a personne et… Vous êtes qui ? Il n'y a pas d'autres maisonnettes et… »

_Pfff… Maintenant, elle avait affaire à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Si c'était un bandit ou un malfaiteur, il allait facilement se casser les dents. Elle n'avait rien à faire de toute façon. En tant que bonne samaritaine, elle n'allait pas le laisser dehors. Enfin… Elle connaissait sa voix… Du moins, elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part._

« Il fait un peu froid dehors… Vraiment très froid… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive. »

_Elle se dirigea vers la porte, ouvrant celle-ci en regardant la personne qui se tenait devant elle. La première chose qu'elle remarqua était ses yeux rubis… puis ses longs cheveux blancs… Et ensuite son visage… Elle restait sur le pas de la porte, l'observant longuement pour voir si il était bien réel._

« Est-ce… que je peux rentrer, mademoiselle ? »

« Xano ? Xano ? C'est bien toi ? »

« AIE ! Oui, je suis bien Xano ! »

Elle venait de lui pincer la joue pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. D'habitude c'était plutôt l'inverse mais dans ce cas, elle voulait être sûre qu'il était bien en chair et en os devant ses yeux. Elle poussa un cri de joie, sautant au cou du jeune homme pour le faire tomber au sol dans le début de neige qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Mademoiselle… Calmez vous ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler Mademoiselle ! On rentre, il fait froid ! »

_Elle le souleva, remarquant l'air surpris du jeune homme sans réellement le comprendre. Elle l'installa sur le canapé, lui disant qu'elle retournait en cuisine pour lui faire un repas bien plus chaud que prévu. Bon… Où était cette soupe ? Où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ? Le bouillon… Voilà ! Après… Quoi ? Des légumes ou des vermicelles ? Il lui fallait quand même quelque chose de consistant ! Elle opta pour des vermicelles, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle lui demandait si ça lui convenait. Il répondit que oui et quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'invita à s'installer à la table, la jeune femme se mettant en face de lui._

« Alors, raconte moi tout ! Tu ne bouges plus d'ici maintenant ! »

« Euh… D'accord mais… Vous êtes ? J'aimerais remercier ma bienfaitrice. »

« Comment ça, qui je suis ? Je suis Tyrania ! Farankard ! Une ancienne Feunard ! »

« Ah oui… Oui… Bien sûr. Vous êtes Farania. Merci pour votre hospitalité. »

« Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, Xano. »

_Elle le laissa terminer de manger, ne posant plus de questions en le regardant amoureusement. Ses neuf queues étaient sorties, battant l'air pour exprimer sa joie alors qu'il paraissait surpris par ces neuf queues. Après le repas, elle alla nettoyer l'assiette, lui demandant de s'installer sur le canapé car elle allait revenir dès qu'elle aurait terminé. Alors qu'il était assis, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne._

« Alors… Tu ne m'as pas dit. Enfin non… C'est bon… Je ne veux rien savoir. »

« Le Dieu Originel… Il est mort… »

« Ah… Je suis désolée… Sincèrement… Je lui en veux toujours de t'avoir ramené en dernier mais il paraît que c'était de ta faute aussi ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude après les paroles de Giradès qui me disaient que tu n'allais pas revenir ! »

« Mais pourquoi vous me tutoyez ? On se connaît ? »

« Xano… Ce n'est plus amusant du tout là. »

« Mais je ne plaisante pas, mademoiselle Tyrania ! »

_Il… ne plaisantait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Il s'était pris un violent coup sur la tête ? Comment ça, il ne se souvenait plus d'elle ? Elle perdait son sourire alors qu'il retirait sa main. Elle avait besoin de savoir._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le Dieu Originel ? »

« Il m'a dit que… Je perdrais peut-être la mémoire. »

« Perdre la mémoire ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

« Nous… nous connaissons donc ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on se connaît, imbécile ! Tu disparais et tu reviens amnésique ! »

_Elle aurait du se mettre en colère contre lui… Elle aurait du… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'écroula sur lui, le jeune homme lui demandant de se pousser alors qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa demande. Elle était simplement soulagée de le savoir près d'elle, qu'il soit amnésique ou non. Il était là et c'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux à l'heure d'actuelle. Le reste pouvait bien attendre maintenant._


	100. Epilogue : Le coeur en paix

**Epilogue : Le cœur en paix**

« Debout, la marmotte ! Il est l'heure de se lever ! »

« Mais… Quelle … Quelle heure est-il ? »

_Il était couché dans le lit de la jeune femme bien que celle-ci n'avait pas dormie avec lui. Il fallait bien avouer que la tentation avait été grande mais elle s'était retenue et s'était couchée sur le canapé malgré les protestations du jeune homme. Celui-ci ouvrait ses yeux rubis, l'observant en émettant un faible sourire._

« Bonjour… Mais pourquoi me réveillez vous maintenant ? »

« Car c'est l'heure ! Il est six heures du matin ! »

« Six heures ? Oh et puis zut… »

_Il referma ses yeux, recherchant le sommeil mais elle tira sur les draps, le faisant se recroqueviller alors qu'il portait uniquement un caleçon rouge et un t-shirt de même couleur. Sans même savoir si il allait se faire mal, elle le poussa sur le côté, le faisant tomber du lit tête la première alors qu'il émettait une plainte :_

« Je souffre… beaucoup, mademoiselle Tyrania. »

« D'abord, tu ne m'appelles pas Mademoiselle mais Tyrania. Et ensuite, si je t'entends encore en train de me vouvoyer, je te donne une claque. »

« Mais je ne compte pas m'accaparer encore plus votre gentillesse. Dès que je serais complètement réveillé, je m'en irais. »

_Hein ? De quoi ? S'en aller ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il s'était redressé et elle l'observa avec un petit sourire. Elle voyait quand même qu'il était bien musclé sous sa tenue, quelque chose qui l'attirait plus que tout. Elle prit la parole :_

« Pourquoi tu t'en irais ? Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le désires. »

« Ah… Mais je ne veux pas abuser, made… Tyrania. Vous avez sûrement un petit ami ou des personnes que vous connaissez non ? Elles iraient se poser des questions. »

« Non, je n'ai pas de petit ami et je n'en veux pas. Quand aux personnes, je n'ouvre à aucune d'entre elles. Tu es une exception alors tu peux rester ici. Au passage… Je pensais avoir été claire sur le vouvoiement. Tu te moques de moi ?! »

« Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Est-ce que… Vous avez une douche ? »

« Juste une baignoire. Viens, je t'y conduis. »

_Dès qu'il passa devant elle, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les fesses, c'était la punition pour le fait de l'avoir encore vouvoyé. Elle allait le dompter et lui expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle et lui, quitte à ce que ça prenne des années !_

« Heu… Vous… Non… Tu es vraiment certaine que toi et moi… »

« Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est bizarre… »

« Comment ça ? Exprime toi mieux. »

_Il portait maintenant un pull noir ainsi qu'un jogging de même couleur, comme si Tyrania avait gardé des vêtements masculins à sa taille depuis tout ce temps. Elle lui tendait une tasse de chocolat avant de retourner dans la cuisine, le jeune homme lui tournant le dos._

« C'est quand même bizarre que tu me dis que toi et moi, nous sommes ensembles. Je ne sais pas comment le dire clairement… mais tu sembles un peu violente, tu n'es pas vraiment le style de femmes que je préfère quand même. »

« Ah bon ? Et donc ? Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour toi ? »

_Elle lui déversa le contenu d'un pot de confiture à la fraise sur les cheveux, Xano se relevant en hurlant. Il s'était tourné vers elle en disant :_

« Non mais tu es folle ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

« Car tu es n'es qu'un ingrat. Je t'offre le gîte et le couvert alors que je pourrais te mettre à la porte. Tu te permets des remarques désobligeantes alors que j'essaye d'être gentille avec toi. Ne me pousse pas à bout, Xano. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Pardonnez… Pardon, Tyrania. »

_Elle poussa un léger soupir, le prenant par le bras pour qu'il se lève de sa chaise. Direction la salle de bain… à nouveau. Les deux personnes dans la pièce, elle lui demanda de pencher sa tête en avant tout en lui demandant :_

« Dis… Tu aimes les cheveux longs ou les cheveux courts ? »

« Chez toi ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec des cheveux longs. »

« Je parlais plutôt pour toi. Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te les coupe ? Après un bon shampooing hein ? C'est à toi de voir. »

« Vas pour les cheveux courts. Peut-être que ça m'ira bien. Un peu comme les tiens. »

« Tu insinues que j'ai une coupe à la garçonne ? »

_Mais non, mais non. Elle voyait tout du mauvais côté. Il poussa un cri en sentant l'eau froide qui aspergeait ses cheveux et son visage. Ah ! La scélérate ! Elle allait le payer ! Il lui prit le pommeau de douche, l'arrosant subitement à son tour pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Rapidement, le principal objectif de la salle de bain avait disparu, chacun tentant d'arroser le plus l'autre pour le faire abandonner._

« A… A… A… ATCHOUM ! »

« Et c'est ça : Plusieurs jours à dormir sur le canapé, le corps trempé à cause de la scène du bain et voilà le résultat. Bon… Je ne suis pas aussi doué mais tiens… »

_Il lui tendit avec affection une tasse de chocolat chaud, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés le remerciant en émettant un petit sourire. Il avait maintenant les cheveux aussi courts qu'elle et ils étaient coiffés de telle façon qu'on dirait qu'il avait un rideau blanc derrière lui._

« Les Feunards sont bien plus sensibles aux effets de l'eau qu'on ne le croit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… C'est vrai… Mais j'aime beaucoup l'eau. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as décidée d'habiter près de la mer ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'aime énormément la mer ! Et je n'ai pas peur de me mouiller. »

_Il rigola faiblement, attendant qu'elle boive son chocolat en la regardant. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était revenu mais pourtant, rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Rien du tout… Même pas un simple petit baiser. Elle n'osait pas lui demander cette petite chose puisqu'il était amnésique. Elle termina de boire, demandant d'une voix faible :_

« Xano… Tu es vraiment sûr… que tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Je… Hum… Bien sûr. Je m'excuse… Je ne sais pas si tu dois t'attendre à grand-chose. »

« Pardonne moi de t'avoir posée la question. »

« Ca ne fait rien ! Je t'aime bien, tu sais. »

_Il lui tapota ses cheveux dorés, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds baisant la tête en rougissant subitement. Ce qu'elle voulait… C'était le verbe aimer sans le qualificatif à côté. Elle voulait simplement… qu'il l'aime._

« Est-ce que demain, nous pourrons sortir un peu ? Je n'ai pas pris l'air depuis longtemps. »

« Bien sûr. On va devoir se ravitailler, tu pourras m'aider. »

« Alors, il se fait tard. Je vais aller me coucher. Tu ne veux vraiment pas… »

« C'est bon. Je n'ai pas de soucis. Bonne nuit. »

« Je ne devrais vraiment pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé. Bonne nuit. »

_Il alla subitement l'embrasser sur la joue droite, la jeune femme rougissant encore plus qu'auparavant. C'était… la première fois depuis son retour qu'il lui témoignait un geste d'affection. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment perdu la mémoire ? Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle était plus faible à cause de son rhume ? Elle éternua une fois, le regardant partir vers sa chambre avec un faible sourire._

« A… A… A… ATCHOUM ! »

_Snif… Ca ne servait à rien… Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir dans son état. C'était désolant mais en plus, cette couverture ne la recouvrait pas assez : Elle gesticulait dans le canapé et elle allait se casser la figure un moment ou alors à un autre. Elle se releva, titubant en posant une main sur sa tête, la couverture à ses pieds. Avec difficulté, elle se pencha pour reprendre la couverture et s'en entourer. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, la porte grinçant alors qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur, demandant d'une voix faible :_

« Xano… Tu dors ? »

_Aucune réponse… Elle ne devait pas le déranger. Il n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de ces petits soucis maladifs. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte avant de remarquer que Xano avait ses yeux grands ouverts, ses deux rubis semblant briller dans le noir._

« Bien sûr que non. Je me préoccupais un peu de ta maladie. »

« Est-ce… que… je peux dormir avec toi ? Pour cette nuit ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon lit donc je n'ai pas à décider. »

_Elle prit la réponse du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs pour un oui, marchant d'un pas lent vers le lit alors qu'il se redressait subitement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tyrania se penchait en avant, prise de malaise. Comment avait-il su ?_

« Mer… Merci Xano. Je… crois que je suis un peu trop fatiguée. »

« Ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Viens donc par là. »

_Il était tombé sur le lit, la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il l'installa délicatement sous les couvertures, passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés en lui disant de se reposer. Elle remarqua qu'il la tenait contre lui, une main sur son dos._

« Ne bouge plus, tu me sembles avoir une fièvre et je ne crois pas me tromper. »

« Co… Comment tu as que j'allais être pris de vertige ? »

« L'instinct peut-être ? Il n'y avait qu'à regarder tes pas. »

_Pfff… L'instinct ? Elle tenta de rire mais toussa légèrement, lui demandant de lui pardonner car elle l'envahissait avec ses microbes. Pour toute réponse, il la colla un peu plus contre lui, sa tête posée contre son torse alors qu'elle ressentait à nouveau cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manquée. Xano… était contre elle… Son Xano… Elle poussa un petit glapissement de joie, une larme s'écoulant sur la joue alors qu'il haussait un sourcil en l'écoutant. Quelques instants plus tard, il caressa son dos et ses cheveux, la laissant s'endormir avec un visage ému. Lentement, elle s'endormit dans ses bras, respirant son odeur si particulière qui la faisait chavirer. Elle était sûre d'être soignée très rapidement avec lui à ses côtés, elle en était sûre et certaine. Elle murmura une bonne nuit, ses yeux fermés alors qu'il faisait de même de son côté, l'embrassant une fois sur le front._

« Promenons nous dans les bois, tant que le loup n'y est pas. »

_Elle marchait, guillerette alors qu'il regardait la nature autour de lui. Des arbres, toujours des arbres autour d'eux. C'était magnifique comme décor et voir la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés s'amuser ainsi lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle semblait si heureuse depuis qu'elle avait passé plusieurs nuits à dormir avec lui en attendant que sa fièvre et son rhume disparaissent._

« Et bien, Xano ? Tu ne bouges plus trop. Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux que l'on se repose ? On a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver. »

« Non, non… C'est bon ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

_Elle s'était remise en marchant, sautillant presque comme une enfant qui se baladait dans la forêt. Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure à l'intérieur, il annonça qu'il valait mieux faire une courte pause. Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin où il y avait de l'herbe. Comme il avait un sac sur son dos, il s'était retourné pour le déposer et l'ouvrir alors qu'elle disait :_

« Xano… Est-ce que tu es heureux de vivre avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Même si au départ, on a eu quelques disputes, vous êtes… Tu es une personne très agréable. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu le penses sincèrement ? »

« Bien sûr… Prends donc cette bouteille. Si on reste sous ce soleil sans s'hydrater, on va mourir de chaud. Tiens Ty… »

_Il s'arrêta subitement de parler, lâchant ses deux bouteilles d'eau alors qu'elle s'était mise assise devant lui. La bouche grande ouverte, il observa la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le soleil… la rendait cent fois, non, mille fois plus belle. Elle avait la jambe droite sur la jambe gauche, ses deux oreilles et ses neuf queues de Feunard étant apparues alors qu'elle le regardait avec un petit sourire, une teinte de rouge sous les yeux pour montrer sa timidité. Elle lui demanda :_

« Xano ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu sembles… perdu. »

_Il s'approcha d'elle sans rien dire, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Elle le voyait venir vers elle, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se mettant à genoux devant elle, ses deux mains posées sur les siennes alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, rougissant encore plus alors qu'il faisait de même. Elle… Elle était sûre que quelque chose allait gâcher ce moment. Il y avait toujours un problème à l'horizon qui l'empêchait de savourer pleinement cet instant. Et pourtant… Et pourtant… Il venait sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que leurs mains se caressaient lentement et avec tendresse, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés se retrouvant couchée dans l'herbe alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser sans interruption. Pour une fois, rien ne les empêchait et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il se retrouva sur elle alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Le jeune homme la regardait longuement et finalement… Elle se demanda si il avait vraiment perdu la mémoire, si c'était vraiment le cas. Le goût de ses lèvres, elle l'avait perdu pour finalement le retrouver. Elle passa ses deux mains dans son dos, continuant ce baiser qu'elle voulait tant._

« On arrête un peu ? On a autre chose à faire quand même. »

« Je confirme… Je me lève puis toi ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Rien du tout ? Même pas un petit souvenir ? »

_Qu'elle était têtue quand elle s'y mettait. Il la regarda tendrement avant se coller sa tête contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme poussant un cri gêné :_

« Non ! Rien du tout ! Ce que c'est doux ! »

« Hey ! Arrête un peu ! Tu en profites, Xano ! »

_Plus le temps passait, moins elle était sûre de la véracité de ses dires. Elle le laissa bouger sa tête contre ses seins pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant de le forcer à se relever. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remarchaient, main dans la main, l'autre tenant une bouteille d'eau. Il fallut une bonne heure de marche pour qu'ils arrivent enfin devant la magnifique demeure contenant plusieurs jardins de Gigana et de ses sœurs. Ekriné se présenta devant eux avec un léger sourire :_

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous deux ? »

« Nous aimerions voir les quatre filles si c'est possible. Maintenant qu'elles n'ont plus de soucis à se faire, je pense que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. »

« Soit… Suivez moi… Je me demande si elles sont encore en train de s'amuser avec lui. »

_S'amuser avec lui ? De qui parlait-elle ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que… Le Dieu Originel était quand même revenu ? Il n'avait pas disparu ? Suivant Ekriné, les deux personnes observaient les alentours avant que Gigana ne leur fait face._

« Mademoiselle Gigana… Xano et Tyrania voulaient vous voir. »

« C'est le cas actuellement. Est-ce que je pourrais leur parler ? En privé ? »

« Aucun problème. Je serais à la position habituelle. »

_Elle s'inclina devant Gigana alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs émettait un petit sourire en voyant Tyrania et Xano, main dans la main. Elle se retourna, l'invitant à la suivre pour commencer la discussion._

« Je vois donc que Xano est revenu. Tu dois être contente, Tyrania. »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Et vous ? D'après Ekriné… »

« Disons que c'est un peu différent de ce que l'on pourrait croire. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en est réellement. Vous comprendrez par vous-même. »

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Gigana sinon. »

_Hein ? Il venait de dire son nom ? Il s'en souvenait ? Il se souvenait de Gigana mais pas d'elle ? Une minuscule pointe de jalousie alla l'envahir alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un majestueux jardin, l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs tendant la main droite. Quelques oiseaux se posèrent dessus alors qu'elle se remettait à marcher pour guider le couple._

« Gigana ! Gigana ! Regarde ce que j'ai fais ! »

_Rocagiri se présenta devant l'adolescente, lui montrant une couronne faite de différentes fleurs rouges, bleues, blanches et grises. De très belles fleurs. Gigana posa une main sur la tête de Rocagiri, lui disant d'une voix douce :_

« Elle est magnifique. Je ne pense pas que c'est pour moi. »

« Non ! Mais je t'en ferais après si tu veux ! »

« Vas la lui rapporter au lieu. Il doit être impatient. »

« D'accord ! Ah ! Bonjour Tyrania ! Et Xano ! Vous êtes enfin ensembles ? »

_Tyrania ne répondit pas, détournant le regard alors que Xano lui répondait que oui avec un léger amusement. La jeune fille aux tresses s'éloigna en tenant sa couronne alors que Gigana se mettait à la suivre. Quelques instants après, une voix faible se fit entendre :_

« Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire. »

« Tiens… Papa ! C'est pour toi ! »

« Oh. ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une couronne de fleurs ! Tu veux bien te pencher ? »

_Les trois filles étaient assises devant un arbre et devant une personne que Xano et Tyrania n'arrivaient pas à voir. Rocagiri s'était relevée, sa couronne dans les mains alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin apercevoir la personne à qui elle parlait. Xano ouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que Tyrania haussait un sourcil, étonnée par ce qu'elle voyait._

_L'homme qui se tenait contre un arbre n'avait rien à voir avec Charkrowos. De longs cheveux grisâtres, des rides sur le visage et sur ses mains, il portait une robe aussi grise que sa chevelure alors qu'il avait les yeux à moitié clos. Une moustache assez bien touffue, il semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et bien avancée. Le vieil homme s'était penché alors que Rocagiri déposait la couronne dans ses cheveux. Il alla la prendre en la chatouillant au niveau des hanches, l'embrassant sur les joues pour la remercier._

« Elle est très jolie… Vraiment très jolie, Rocagiri. Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est parce qu'elle te va bien ! Elle ne pourrait pas aller à quelqu'un d'autre, Papa ! »

« Rocagiri, arrête de te l'accaparer un peu. On aimerait aussi lui faire des cadeaux ! »

_Rocagiri tira la langue à Iglaré qui lui avait parlée tandis que les trois filles se jetaient dans les bras du vieil homme. Celui-ci demanda aux trois demoiselles de se calmer alors que Gigana approchait d'eux, accompagnée de Xano et Tyrania. Le vieil homme arrêta de sourire, Gigana prenant la parole :_

« Tyrania… Xano… Je vous présente Charkrowos… Mon Père. »

« Bonjour à vous deux. Vous formez un très joli couple si vous voulez mon avis. Comme l'a dit ma fille Gigana, je m'appelle Charkrowos mais je ne me souviens que de ça… et de quelques petites choses sans importance. »

« Gigana, comment ça se fait que… »

« Qu'il est comme ça ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Giradès et Juperus sont venues une fois, autant surprises que vous de le voir ainsi mais elles ont juste été se faire pardonner. Il ne semblait pas comprendre mais il a accepté leurs excuses. Elles ne sont plus revenues depuis. Je crois que c'est bon, Tyrania… Je crois qu'il est revenu pour de bon. »

« Ma fille… Est-ce que je peux parler à ce jeune homme s'il te plaît ? »

_Ce jeune homme ? Xano ? Celui-ci posa son regard rubis dans celui de même couleur du vieil homme. Charkrowos se releva avec difficulté, les trois filles venant l'aider avant de lui tendre une canne. Même si on pouvait plutôt penser qu'il était leur grand-père, les trois filles ne semblaient pas se soucier de son âge. Tyrania observa Xano avant de lui dire :_

« Et bien ? Tu attends quoi ? Que je te donne la main, Xano ? Vas le voir. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Où voulez vous que l'on aille, vénérable ? »

« Allons, allons, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! »

_Charkrowos demanda aux trois filles de le laisser parler avec Xano, Rocagiri et ses sœurs acceptant avant de tourner autour de Tyrania et Gigana. Les deux hommes s'éloignaient peu à peu, côte à côte à l'horizon tandis que Sterivia disait avec un petit sourire :_

« Hey, Tyrania ! Tu l'as déjà embrassé ton amoureux ? Depuis qu'il est revenu ? »

« En quoi ça te concerne, Sterivia ? Mais oui, c'est le cas et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Vous attendez quoi alors ? C'est pour quand la suite ? »

« Sterivia, arrête d'embêter Tyrania. Merci… Tyrania. Et je devrais aussi remercier Xano pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Je crois que sans vous… Papa ne serait jamais revenu. »

_Gigana essuya une larme discrète près de son œil droit alors que Tyrania observait le ciel. Oui… Sans Xano, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Les mondes auraient été détruits, personne ne serait revenu, tout… aurait été saccagé. Xano était quelqu'un de vraiment formidable, dommage qu'il ait perdu la mémoire. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle en aurait bien profité maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls. Enfin bon… Maintenant… Xano l'avait embrassée à nouveau et donc, tout revenait à la normale._

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir… Charkrowos. »

« Et moi donc, Xano. Et moi donc… Je vois que tu es vite revenu vers Tyrania, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien… C'est très bien. Tu as le droit d'aimer. »

« Et de votre côté, vous avez enfin retrouvé Gigana et ses sœurs mais qu'est-ce qui… »

« Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je croyais disparaître à tout jamais après t'avoir fait renaître mais au final… Me voilà dans un corps de vieillard. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas »

« Où est-ce qu'elle le serait ? Maintenant… Je peux rester avec mes filles quand je le veux et quand je le désire. Et oui… Je suis immortel mais je n'ai plus de force, plus du tout. Je ne suis plus utile à personne. »

_Il ne fallait pas dire ça ! Enfin… C'était vrai qu'il semblait être bien atteint par son âge et par son corps mais il était sûr qu'il était heureux, très heureux. Xano tapota délicatement le dos du vieil homme avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Je ne voulais pas vous voir disparaître… Et vos filles non plus. Je crois que c'est ça qui a joué dans toute cette histoire. »

« Et toi ? Pour quelqu'un qui semble avoir perdue la mémoire, tu me sembles bien conscient de beaucoup de choses. Est-ce que Tyrania sait que tu fais semblant ? »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? Je crois qu'elle se pose des questions mais non… Elle ne sait rien. »

« Tu penses vraiment que tu devrais lui cacher la vérité ? »

_Il ne savait pas trop. D'un côté, il avait plusieurs raisons de faire tout ça. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait plus lui mentir mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Il reprit :_

« J'aimerais la connaître depuis le début. Lorsqu'on ne s'aime pas, qu'on apprend des petites choses. C'est un peu stupide de penser comme ça. Enfin bon… Je crois que je vais tout lui dire d'ici aujourd'hui ou demain. »

« Et pourquoi pas devant Gigana et ses sœurs ainsi que moi-même ? »

_Il était en train de lui préparer un piège. Il en était sûr. Néanmoins, il accepta, signalant qu'il serait bien qu'ils retournent près des cinq demoiselles qu'ils avaient laissées en plan. Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de sourire, marchant sans rien dire. Après quelques minutes, ils se retrouvaient en face des cinq personnes, les trois filles tournant autour de Tyrania qui était rouge de gêne. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant leurs absences ? Le vieil homme lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour le faire avancer. Il tituba en s'approchant de Tyrania, celle-ci le regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Il observa les trois filles qui ricanaient entre elles alors que Gigana s'approchait de son père, se mettant à sa hauteur sans poser une seule question. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de cette affaire entre Tyrania et Xano._

« Xano ? Tu as parlé de quoi avec Charkrowos ? »

« Disons que… C'était sans réelle importance. Voilà Tyrania… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ? »

_L'écouter ? Est-ce que ce que les trois filles avaient raison ? Est-ce qu'il allait enfin lui demander ce qu'elle voulait tant ? Elle baissa la tête alors qu'il continuait :_

« Je prend ça pour un oui. Alors Tyrania… Ne me juge pas mais voilà… Disons que lorsque je suis revenu près de toi, je voulais voir quelle serait ta réaction si j'avais perdu la mémoire. Attention, ce n'était pas pour t'énerver ou me moquer de toi. Je voulais juste voir ce que tu ferais si c'était le cas et disons que… Tu as été parfaite. »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Il avait fait semblant ? Il n'avait jamais perdue la mémoire ? Elle releva son visage, surprise d'entendre ça de la part de Xano. Ca lui avait servit à quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle devait s'énerver ou réagir avec colère ? Non… Elle allait le laisser terminé avant. Ensuite, elle aviserait à son sujet._

« Alors… Je sais que ça ne va pas être très valorisant mais j'ai été surpris ! Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien, que tu étais capable de faire le ménage, de t'occuper d'une maison et toutes ces choses. Je te voyais bien plus en train d'attendre que ça soit moi qui fasse ça, je m'étais même préparé à ça lorsqu'un jour, tu découvrirais la vérité. Mais au final, je me suis complètement trompé ! Tu n'es pas nulle, acariâtre et embêtante. Tu ne flemmardes pas et tu es en fait quelqu'un de très bien. »

« A croire… que tu me connaissais très mal. »

_Elle était déçue… Vraiment déçue… Tout ce cirque et ce manège pour ça ? Parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Les trois filles s'étaient trompées à son sujet, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Oui… Je te connais très mal, vraiment très mal et c'est pour ça que je voudrais apprendre à mieux te connaître, dans les moindres détails. »

« Qu'est-ce… Ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Et bien… Disons que… Je crois te l'avoir déjà assez souvent dit dans le passé mais pas vraiment d'une manière officielle alors bon… Il serait temps. »

_Il semblait gêné par tout ça, se grattant la joue en levant les yeux en l'air. Il voulait parler mais il n'y arrivait pas. Finalement, elle lui donna un léger coup de pied avant qu'il ne s'exclame avec douleur :_

« Ca fait mal ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

« Exprime toi clairement au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Pas besoin d'être aussi violente. Voilà, je te le demande devant témoins : Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser et vivre avec moi ? »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Une bouffée de chaleur alla l'envahir alors qu'elle tentait de balbutier. Il ne manquait plus qu'il… AH ! Non ! Qu'il ne se mette pas un genou au sol devant elle ! Ce n'était pas propre ! Enfin non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Elle entendait les ricanements des trois petites filles, les maudissant et les remerciant intérieurement. Elles avaient senti que le jeune homme voulait se déclarer à elle et elle n'avait préféré ne pas leur répondre bien que l'idée lui était passée par la tête. Il continua :_

« Je comprends que tu ne voudrais pas me répondre tout de suite à cause de ce que je t'ai dis mais bon… Tu peux y réflé… »

« J'accepte ! J'accepte dès maintenant ! »

« Hein ? Mais tu n'es pas en colère ? Ou tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

_Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'énerve ou autre mais pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde aussi vite. Elle le força à le relever, lui prenant son visage entre deux mains avant de l'embrasser longuement devant tout le monde. Quelques instants plus tard, elle dit :_

« Alors, je vais devoir m'appeler Tyrania Likan maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais bon, là… Ce n'est pas encore officiel ! »

« Porter une robe de mariée… Toi, tu porteras une cravate rouge et une veste noire ! »

_Voilà qu'elle partait dans ses fantaisies, se tournant vers les trois jeunes filles en se penchant vers elles. Quelques secondes après, elles étaient déjà toutes les quatre en train de discuter alors que Xano s'approchait de Charkrowos et Gigana, disant d'une voix calme :_

« Je pense avoir fait le bon choix. Il était temps que je réponde à ses sentiments. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Faire trop attendre n'est pas une bonne chose. »

« Charkrowos… Est-ce que vous voudriez être mon garçon d'honneur ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Moi ? »

_Le vieil homme semblait surpris par la demande de Xano mais son regard se remplit de malice avant qu'il ne sourisse. Il lui répondit qu'il était d'accord pour une telle chose alors que Tyrania se présentait devant Gigana :_

« Et toi ? Gigana ? Tu aimerais devenir mademoiselle d'honneur ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Je ne sais pas réellement en quoi ça consiste… mais pourquoi pas ? »

_Bien ! Ils avaient déjà un garçon et une demoiselle d'honneur. Il ne manquerait plus qu'à prévenir la mère de Xano et ça sera parfait. Quand à son propre père, disons que… Ca ne sera pas franchement réalisable puisque ce dernier n'était qu'un Feunard. Qu'importe, tout allait être parfait pour ce jour là ! Il allait falloir prévenir tout le monde autour d'eux ! Même les quelques Taisos qui avaient aidés !_

« Aie ! Mais ça fait mal ! Ca me pique ! »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de bouger, Tyrania, sinon, comment tu veux que j'arrive à finaliser ta robe de mariage hein ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je pourrais la terminer. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Pfff… C'est compliqué toute cette histoire ! »

_Aliréna avait un fil dans la bouche, Oriane et Pandora la regardant faire alors que Tyrania ne tenait plus sur place. Dans ce monde, il n'était pas difficile de trouver les personnes capables de faire une robe somptueuse._

« Xano me manque… Je n'aime pas rester immobile. »

« Hého, coeur tendre, tu ne l'as plus vu pendant deux heures à peine. Tu pourrais bien patienter un peu non ? Quand même… Te marier alors que vous n'avez que dix-neuf ans. »

« Hé ho ! Xano et moi, on s'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte je crois, hein ? »

« Bien sûr et je suis contente pour toi. Bon… Ne bouge plus et je vais arrêter de te parler sinon Aliréna va me tuer sur place. »

_Une racine sortie du sol, s'enroulant autour de la bouche d'Oriane pour la faire taire. La femme aux cheveux bleus tenta de la retirer mais sans succès alors qu'Aliréna se remettait en action. Pandora eut un petit rire alors que Tyrania soupirait._

« J'ai l'air d'un pingouin. Sincèrement, c'est pas mon truc le costume. »

« Fais un petit effort, Xano. On ne se marie qu'une fois. »

_Il soupira, ayant un petit sourire après. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se disait que Tyrania devait réagir comme lui en ce moment. Il se faisait prendre les mesures de son corps pour son costume alors que le vieil homme était avec lui. Quelqu'un pénétra dans le magasin, demandant à voir Xano. C'était un homme qu'il connaissait bien._

« Ryusuke ? Si je m'attendais à te voir… »

« C'est pas difficile. Devine pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Car tu t'es lancé dans le porte-à-porte ? »

« Hahaha. Gros malin. Non. Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je suis venu pour voir comment tu te débrouilles avec ton mariage. Je me suis quand même marié à une pokémon moi aussi à la base donc je connais le sujet. »

_Il haussa les épaules, se faisant gronder par l'homme qui prenait ses mesures alors que Ryusuke rigolait en l'observant. Oh que oui… Il était déjà passé par là. Ce mariage allait lui rappeler de bons souvenirs, il en était sûr. Il observa Xano avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs faisant de même alors que Charkrowos restait immobile, attendant la suite des évènements. Et bien… Tout ça allait être mouvementé._

« Ronyl… Tu crois qu'un jour, toi et moi… »

« On se donnera en spectacle ? Non merci. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis invité. »

« Mais merde, arrête d'être aussi coincé mon gars ! »

« Laisse le tranquille, Loxen. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est timide. »

« Timide ? Timide, moi ?! Non mais vous avez lu sa lettre ?! »

_Il semblait assez énervé tout en désignant les quatre lettres que chacun avait reçues. Il était marqué dessus, Ronyl parlant à voix haute :_

« Cher Monsieur Ronyl, blablablabla, Xano Likan et Tyrania sont heureux de vous confier à leur mariage le blablabla. Ce mariage se passera dans un environnement clos et en compagnie seulement de la famille et des amis. »

« Et alors, c'est où le problème ? »

« Depuis quand je suis son ami ?! Je ne crois pas m'être enregistré dans cette catégorie ! »

_Il s'énervait tout ça pour ça ?! C'était assez pitoyable de sa part alors qu'il jetait la lettre au sol, Paria venant lui caresser le dos en lui murmurant de venir se calmer tandis que Loxen haussait les épaules, se tournant vers Frizy :_

« Là, j'ai rien fait, Frizy mais quand même, avoue qu'il abuse là. »

« Tu parles de Ronyl ? Bien que ça soit rare, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ronyl… Tu devrais quand même venir au mariage. Peut-être que tu ne le considères pas comme un ami mais rappelle toi que sans lui, Paria ne serait jamais devenue une humaine. »

« Je te rappelle que lui et moi, on s'est battus et qu'on a tous faillis mourir ! »

« Et tu crois que ce n'est pas pareil pour moi ? T'exagères vraiment. A part Paria, t'es vraiment pas du genre social. A se demander comment je peux te supporter. C'est bon, je demande le divorce et je te quitte. »

_Frizy et Paria le regardèrent avec étonnement alors que Ronyl l'observait longuement. C'était quoi cette phrase particulièrement stupide qu'il venait de prononcer ? Mais quel idiot parlerait de cette façon ? Il n'y avait qu'un imbécile dans les trois mondes pour s'exprimer ainsi et il l'avait en face de lui. Ronyl grogna avant de dire :_

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens. Mais je ne veux pas être ridicule avec ma bosse dans le dos. »

« Mais tu n'es pas ridicule, Ronyl. Et si quelqu'un se moque de toi, je le corrige. »

_Paria ? Elle ? Corriger quelqu'un ? Il aimerait bien voir ça de la part de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Il émit un faible sourire, celui-ci disparaissant alors qu'il s'éloignait. Loxen tapa dans la main de Frizy pour dire qu'il venait de gagner cette bataille._

« C'est le jour J, Xano ! On doit se lever ! »

_Elle alla l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres pour le forcer à se lever. Ils dormaient toujours ensembles mais rien n'avait été fait entre eux deux. C'était même loin de ça. Ils étaient restés au stade des embrassades bien qu'ils avaient déjà été dans des rapports plus profonds auparavant. Comme elle lui avait dit : Rien avant le mariage. Pour sa part, il avait accepté mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas la serrer dans ses bras._

« Pourquoi le jour J ? Y a quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises et lève toi. Tu dois être en pleine forme car d'ici ce soir, tu ne pourras plus bouger, Xano. Tu seras tout à moi par les liens sacrés du mariage. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas besoin de ces liens pour que je sois tout à toi. »

« Une simple mesure de précaution. »

_Il se leva finalement, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs alors qu'il regardait avec intérêt la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés qui lui tournait le dos. C'était le grand jour aujourd'hui ! Il avait fallu plus d'un mois pour que tout soit préparé et ils étaient finalement prêts à se marier ! Rien que le fait d'y penser le mettait dans un état proche de l'euphorie._

« Xano. J'espère pour toi que tu ne t'es pas recouché ! »

« Non, non ! C'est bon ! Pfiou… Dire que je vais devoir te supporter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ça ! »

« Annonce moi que tu n'es pas content et on retrouvera ton corps ensanglanté au pied de l'église. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Que je t'aime, Tyrania. »

_Bien, très bien, c'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il quitta la chambre, passant dans la salle de bain pour se jeter un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il en avait besoin avec tout ça. Quelques minutes après, elle lui servait le déjeuner et la matinée passa tranquillement. Puis vint le moment fatidique… Un moment où elle s'était mise à pleurer alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Il lui murmura avec tendresse :_

« Allons… Arrête de pleurer. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. »

« Oui… C'est vrai… Mais c'est l'émotion. »

« On ne voit plus pendant une demi-journée grand maximum. Sèche tes larmes et viens m'embrasser au lieu, grande nigaude. »

_Elle répondit à sa demande, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il la serrait avec ardeur contre lui. Un petit baiser avant que la coutume ne veuille que le marié et la mariée ne se voient plus jusqu'à l'église. Il partit le premier, la laissant seule alors qu'elle se préparait de son côté. Chacun allait rejoindre son côté._

« Je me suis toujours demandé… Il n'y a pas de pokémon qui ressemble à un pingouin ? »

« Pourquoi cette question, Xano ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. »

« Car je crois que je lui ressemble ! »

_Encore une fois, il n'appréciait pas vraiment sa tenue et il espérait en être débarrassé le plus rapidement possible. Il observa son nœud papillon alors qu'il était accompagné de Charkrowos et Ryusuke. Les deux hommes portaient une tenue de garçon d'honneur alors que Xano se demandait si sa mère allait être présente ce jour là. Ryusuke lui demanda :_

« Un peu stressé quand même ? »

« Pas du tout ! Pas le moins du monde ! »

« Alors arrête un peu de trembler. »

« Sinon… Je me demandais : Où sont Clemona et les autres ? »

« Elles ont été voir ta future femme. Tyrania doit être morte d'inquiétude. »

_Il haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme se mette dans tous ses états avant de se dire… que si lui était stressé intérieurement alors elle… Ca devait être pire. Il devait penser à autre chose !_

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Vraiment tout le monde ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai cru lire, c'est le cas. Mais quand même… Tu connais vraiment TOUTES ces personnes ? Y en a au moins quarante ou cinquante ! »

« Que veux-tu ? La rançon de la gloire ! Je suis une célébrité ! »

« Je préfère te signaler que si tu te loupes, tu finiras très mal. »

« Je crois que Tyrania ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

_Il baissa le regard, s'imaginant les pires choses qu'elle pourrait lui faire si il venait à rater son mariage. SALOPARD ! Ryusuke rigolait alors qu'il se décomposait devant ses deux : Cet enfoiré venait de lui mettre encore plus la pression ! Charkrowos toussa légèrement avant de dire d'une voix douce mais enrouée :_

« Si vous voulez bien me pardonner, j'ai quelque chose à demander à mes filles. »

« Comme vous le voulez, nous vous attendrons, Charkrowos. »

_Le vieil homme quitta la pièce, laissant Ryusuke et Xano seuls alors que ce dernier tentait de se donner une légère contenance. Ne pas écouter les absurdités de cet homme serait une bonne solution. AH ! Il devait boire un verre d'eau pour se concentrer et tout oublier ! Ca valait mieux ! Il ne devait pas se compliquer la vie à cause de Ryusuke ! Rah ! Il le détestait !_

_Plusieurs coups furent donnés à la porte, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés demandant :_

« Qui est là ? Je suis désolée mais je suis un peu occupée personnellement. »

« A enfiler ta robe ? Tu penses pouvoir rentrer dedans ? »

_Hey ! Cette voix rieuse ! C'était Luna ?! La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Pour l'occasion, elle avait décidée de s'habiller avec une robe une pièce moulante de blanche tandis qu'elle souriait à Tyrania. Derrière Luna apparaissait une femme habillée comme à son habitude… Une femme qui n'avait pas changée de tenue._

« Nelya… Tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Pardonne moi Tyrania, c'est simplement que cette tenue… est celle dans laquelle je me sens le mieux. J'espère que tu peux comprendre. »

« Pas pendant le jour de mon mariage, on va te trouver autre chose ! Rocagiri, Sterivia, Iglaré, emmenez la autre part. Gigana et Luna restent avec moi ainsi qu'Oriane et ses sœurs. »

_Nelya fut emportée par les trois jeunes filles, les quatre personnes quittant la pièce alors que la femme aux cheveux bleus semblait inquiète. Finalement, dès qu'elle partie, Luna s'approcha de Tyrania avant de se mettre à rire :_

« Alors Tyrania, ça te fait quoi ? Tu vas te marier et tu es la grande gagnante ! »

« Tu n'es… pas jalouse, Luna ? Je t'ai pourtant… »

« Hého, ma grande. Si j'étais jalouse, j'aurais fait une scène dans l'église et je ne me serais pas présentée devant toi. Je te le promets ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! De plus… Disons que j'ai déjà un autre chevalier servant. »

« Hein ? Qui… Qui donc ? »

_Oriane semblait aussi surprise que Tyrania par cette nouvelle. Elle avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer Xano ? Ca avait fait assez vite dis donc. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Luna reprit :_

« C'est un homme un peu fou de jeux vidéos. Il n'a jamais décroché de sa console et je me demande même si c'est réalisable aujourd'hui. Il est déjà en train d'attendre dans l'église mais bon… Il me nomme sa princesse car il est encore dans ses jeux vidéo. »

« Jeux vidéo… Jeux vidéo… REK ! »

« C'est ça ! C'est bien Rek ! Par contre, même si je suis la princesse des Insectes et que ma mère est toujours la déesse supérieure des Insectes, je tente de le faire accepter parmi ces derniers. C'est assez difficile. »

_Et pour cause : Rek était un ancien Etouraptor, un oiseau, un ennemi naturel des insectes donc. Tyrania ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement émue. Elles étaient toutes là. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la jeune femme demandant qui c'était. La seule voix qu'elle entendit était celle d'un homme, puis accompagnée de deux voix féminines. Mais… Elle ne connaissait pas ces trois voix. Elle ne s'en rappelait plus si cela avait été le cas._

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît. Veuillez tous vous asseoir correctement. La cérémonie commencera bientôt. Le prêtre va bientôt arriver. »

_Gigana tapait dans ses deux mains pour que le calme s'installe alors que tout le monde respectait ses consignes. L'Eglise était assez grande, deux statues représentant Giradès et Juperus se trouvant de part et d'autre de l'autel alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs étudiait les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient. Hum… Ils étaient bien tous présents. Bien sûr, il en manquait d'autres comme Luna, Nelya ou ses sœurs mais c'était normal. Par contre… Deux personnes venaient de pénétrer dans l'église : Deux femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'une d'entre elles semblait très âgée : Elle devait bien avoir soixante-dix ans et avait des cheveux gris… ainsi que des yeux argentés. Elle avait une certaine prestance indéniable et elle la regarda longuement. De l'autre côté, il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui devait avoir la quarantaine d'années et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était élégante. Elle se positionna devant les deux femmes :_

« Pardonnez moi mais qui êtes vous ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas vivantes. Est-ce qu'il y a des places libres ? »

« Oui mais… Enfin… Vous savez que c'est un mariage privé. »

« Nous sommes envoyées par Juperus et Giradès. »

_Elles connaissaient Juperus et Giradès ? Rien que le fait de dire leurs deux noms plus le fait qu'elles soient en ce lieu montraient qu'elles savaient ce qui se passait ici. Elle hocha la tête, leur désignant deux places au premier rang alors qu'elle quittait l'église. Il fallait maintenant trouver l'homme qui allait marier le futur couple._

« Lucate ? Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

« C'est le cas, mademoiselle Gigana. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

_Il se présenta à elle dans une robe de cérémonie blanche, un chapeau cachant une partie de ses longs cheveux bleus alors qu'il attendait qu'Hosol arrive à son tour, celle-ci s'étant habillée en sœur. Les deux personnes allèrent à l'intérieur de l'église tandis qu'elle observait le ciel. Il faisait beau… très beau. Ca allait être une très belle journée._

« C'est à moi de me préparer aussi. Demoiselle d'honneur. Ah. »

_Elle eut un léger sourire, s'éloignant de l'église pour se diriger vers la demeure où tout ceux qui étaient là pour aider le futur marié et la future mariée. Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, Hosol s'était mise assise devant un piano à orgue, commençant à en jouer délicatement alors que tous les murmures s'arrêtaient. Tout allait commencer ! Lucate était déjà derrière l'autel, attendant que Xano et Tyrania arrivent, accompagnés de leurs garçons d'honneur et de leurs demoiselles d'honneur. Il fallait remarquer que même Loxen avait mis un chapeau haut-de-forme pour tenter de cacher sa coiffure afro et blonde._

_La double porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges. Habillé avec un costume noir et une cravate rouge ainsi qu'un nœud papillon de même couleur, il avait respecté les conditions de Tyrania. Charkrowos marchait derrière lui, ayant quitté sa canne pour la journée bien que l'on pouvait voir qu'il peinait légèrement à le suivre. Enfin… A côté de lui se trouvait une ravissante femme aux cheveux bleus courts et aux yeux dorés. Elle était si belle… que c'était à se demander si tout cela n'était pas irréel. La mère de Xano… Elis…_

« Je la draguerais vo… »

_Loxen se prit un coup dans le ventre pour qu'il se taise, Frizy portait un magnifique kimono blanc qui allait de pair avec son visage et ses cheveux. Tout était parfait… La musique continuait, le jeune homme et sa mère arrivant devant l'autel. Elis murmura à Xano :_

« Bonne chance. Je suis fière de toi, Xano. »

« Et moi, je suis fier d'être ton fils, Maman. »

_Elle lui fit un fin sourire, allant s'asseoir au premier rang à la droite de l'autel, à l'opposé de l'endroit où étaient assises les deux femmes avec qui Gigana avait parlées. Charkrowos s'installa à côté de Xano, lui tapotant une fois dans le dos alors qu'il tenait un petit coffret en écrin noir dans sa main gauche._

« La mariée va arriver. »

_Ah ! Le clou du spectacle ! Il voyait que Luna et les autres femmes étaient présentes, déjà installées. Il y avait simplement les quatre sœurs qui n'étaient pas présentes ainsi que la mariée. La musique recommença à résonner dans l'église alors que les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau. Enfin… Elle arrivait. Il haussa un léger sourcil d'appréhension alors que plusieurs murmures se faisaient entendre. Qui était cet homme qui lui tenait la main ? Xano était surpris, très surpris. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il avait une quarantaine d'années, de magnifiques cheveux rougeoyants avec des yeux argentés. Tout de suite, il fit la correspondance entre la fourrure de la Goupix qu'il connaissait et les yeux de l'homme. Mais le plus merveilleux était encore à venir._

Tyrania avait un long voile blanche qui cachait son visage mais il sentait qu'elle était heureuse… Très heureuse alors que l'homme aux cheveux rougeoyants tenait son bras en l'emmenant jusqu'à l'autel. Elle avait un bouquet de roses à la main tandis qu'elle laissait apparaître ses neuf queues de Feunard ainsi que ses deux oreilles. Le haut de son voile dans ses cheveux dorés était entouré de roses blanches et il en était de même pour le haut de sa robe de mariée. Elle avait les épaules nues et de longs gants blancs en dentelle et elle était resplendissante. Enfin derrière elle se trouvait Gigana qui portait une robe argentée et aux épaules recouvertes néanmoins tandis que ses trois petites sœurs tenaient le reste de la robe avec un grand sourire. Elle arriva à sa hauteur alors que l'homme aux yeux argentés le regardait en émettant un grand sourire. Il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, allant s'asseoir à côté des deux femmes. Il n'osa pas la regarder, droit dans les yeux, étant quand même un peu inquiet au sujet de cet homme et de ces deux femmes. Néanmoins, elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, signe qu'elle était heureuse bien qu'il releva un peu de tristesse. Lucate toussa légèrement, prenant la parole :

« Mes frères et mes sœurs, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en cette église, c'est pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres par les liens sacrés du mariage. Xano Likan et Tyrania, vous avez vécues de belles choses ensemble et ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple relation entre une pokémon et un dresseur s'est transformé en un sentiment bien plus profond et humain. Des épreuves, vous en avez traversées et vous en traverserez encore mais ensemble et unis. »

_Un discours crée par Lucate ? Pour l'instant, tout était bon et il lui donnait un magnifique dix sur dix mais il fallait voir le reste. Est-ce que tout cela n'allait être qu'un simple amour volage ou quelque chose de bien plus grand ? Il n'osait pas prendre la main de Tyrania, n'osant même pas la regarder alors que Lucate continuait son discours. Après deux minutes, Lucate s'arrêta, tapant une fois dans ses mains avant de dire :_

« Si les alliances veulent bien être données. »

_Charkrowos et Gigana se levèrent, s'approchant de Xano et Tyrania en leur tendant un coffret en écrin. Ils ouvrirent pour y trouver une bague avec un rubis ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Lucate reprit en les regardant :_

« Nous allons donc prononcer vos vœux : Xano Likan, est-ce que vous faites le vœu de toujours chérir cette femme, uniquement et rien que cette femme. Est-ce vous faites le vœu de vivre avec elle dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans l'allégresse comme dans la tristesse, de l'aimer que ça soit dans la vie ou dans la mort. Est-ce que vous voulez accepter Tyrania comme épouse ? Si c'est le cas, dites : Oui je le veux. »

_Il prit l'anneau puis la main de Tyrania alors qu'il la regardait à travers son voile en rougissant. Il mis la bague à l'annulaire droite de Tyrania. Lentement, il murmura :_

« Oui, je le veux. »

« Et vous Tyrania, est-ce que vous faites le vœu de toujours aimer cet homme, uniquement et rien que cet homme ? Est-ce que vous faites le vœu de vivre avec lui dans le bonheur comme dans la souffrance, dans l'utopie comme dans l'apocalypse, de l'aimer à chaque parcelle de votre existence ? Est-ce que vous voulez accepter Xano Likan comme époux ? Si c'est le cas, veuillez dire : Oui je le veux. »

_Sans même réfléchir aux nombreuses questions, elle prit l'anneau, le mettant à l'annulaire droit du jeune homme avant de s'exclamer avec joie :_

« Oui, je le veux ! »

« Alors, à partir de ce moment et à compter d'aujourd'hui, en la présence des nombreuses personnes en ce lieu, je vous déclare dorénavant mari et femme. Puissiez-vous vivre heureux. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée. »

_Oh que oui, il allait l'embrasser, relevant le voile en la regardant avec un léger sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux rouge de gêner : S'embrasser devant trois ou quatre personnes, c'était une chose. Devant toute une assemblée, c'était bien plus compliqué. L'histoire du courage, ils allaient s'en passer. Il embrassa longuement la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés alors qu'Hosol reprenait la musique à l'orgue, de nombreux applaudissement se faisant entendre._

« Tyrania… Je voulais te demander… »

« Que y a-t-il mon amour ? Ne me dit pas que tu as le trac. »

« Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça mais je me demandais : Qui sont ces trois personnes ? »

_Il désigna du regard l'homme et les deux femmes assez âgés, Tyrania faisant un petit sourire triste. Oui, elle était un peu triste. Il lui passa une main sur la joue, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Elle lui murmura :_

« C'est mon père… Ma mère… Et ma grand-mère. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils étaient morts donc nous les avons sûrement ramenés à la vie en même temps. C'est ça non ? Je devrais aller les saluer. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais si tu en as envie, vas y. Pour ma part, je vais aller parler avec tout le monde. On se retrouve ici après. »

_Le couple se séparait pour quelques minutes. Xano se dirigea vers le trio, ne savant pas comment s'adresser à eux. En fait, parler avec sa belle famille le stressait au plus haut point. L'homme se tourna vers lui, émettant un sourire :_

« Et bien… Voilà mon futur genre. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Vous êtes bien Merak ? Le… père de Tyrania ? »

« C'est exact. Et voilà ma mère Kalix et ma femme Zyla. »

« Bonjour, mesdames. Je suis… »

« Xano Likan, nous avons entendu ton nom lors de la cérémonie. »

« Ah… Euh… Oui… C'est vrai. »

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Luna arriva, lui prenant le bras pour le tirer vers elle et qu'il l'invite à danser. Il se laissa faire, jetant un dernier regard aux trois personnes qui s'étaient mises à parler entre elles._

« C'est un bon garçon… Un très bon garçon même. »

« Je crois que ma petite-fille a très bien choisi son homme. »

« Vous parlez de moi ? »

_Tyrania se positionna devant eux, les joues rougies par l'émotion. Voir sa famille… était quelque chose auquel elle ne se serait jamais doutée. La femme aux longs cheveux bruns serra sa fille contre elle avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :_

« Je m'étais trompée… trompée sur toute la ligne. »

« Mais non… Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Maman. Si seulement… La possibilité de devenir une humaine avait été possible, tu aurais été heureuse. »

« Mais je le suis. Dis toi que si j'avais été une humaine, tu ne serais pas née. »

« Oui… C'est vrai… »

« Zyla… Il va être bientôt l'heure. »

« Vous… Vous partez déjà ? Mais ce n'est pas terminé ! »

_Elle les regardait d'un air affolé, tendant ses bras en sanglotant. Ils… Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà partir. Pas maintenant ! Zyla et Merak allèrent la serrer contre eux, la jeune femme se retrouvant entre ses trois parents._

« Il le faut bien… Giradès et Juperus se fatiguent beaucoup trop. »

« D'accord… mais… Je… Je… vous… »

_Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était si facile à comprendre. Xano remarqua ses pleurs, s'approchant d'elle en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Merak lui dit :_

« Veille bien sur elle. Tu me le promets ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Oui… Mais… Vous partez ? »

« C'est exact, nous avons des obligations qui nous attendent ailleurs. »

« Je vous souhaite un bon départ et je veillerais sur votre fille comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. C'est une promesse et je les respecte toujours. »

_Soit… Ils n'avaient donc pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Merak posa ses mains sur les épaules de Xano avant de dire au revoir à Tyrania. Celle-ci alla dans les bras de son mari alors que le trio quittait la salle. Elle continuait de pleurer et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la questionner :_

« Raconte moi tout. Je n'aime pas te voir en train de pleurer. »

« Papa… Maman… Et grand-mère… Ils sont déjà morts… »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Ils étaient bien vivants. »

« Ils s'étaient déjà réincarnés mais… Giradès et Juperus se sont entraidées et ont extrait les âmes de mes trois parents… pour leur redonner un corps physique et leurs souvenirs. Mais ce n'est pas permanent car leurs âmes ont maintenant une nouvelle vie et elles doivent retourner dans leurs nouveau corps. »

_C'était donc ça… Leurs départs… C'était un cadeau de Giradès et Juperus. C'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que Tyrania pouvait avoir. Il la serra tendrement contre lui avant de lui demander d'une voix tendre et délicate :_

« Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de danser avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr… grand bêta. Et puis… C'est du passé. »

_Du passé et ils avaient tout l'avenir devant eux. Il alla l'embrasser fougueusement devant tout le monde, quelques rires se faisant entendre alors qu'elle se laissait faire. Quelques secondes après, la musique revenait et ils commencèrent à danser. Elle se retint de crier en lui disant :_

« Tu sais pas danser… Pas du tout. »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas doué. »

« Je le confirme, Tyrania. Fais gaffe ! Même Rek sait mieux danser que toi, Xano. »

« Hey, je peux pas être parfait hein ? »

_Mais il l'était pour elle. Elle colla sa tête contre son torse, la musique devenant un slow, chaque couple se formant alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. De son côté, il regardait tout le monde. A sa grande surprise, il vit Nelya habillée d'une façon très élégante avec une jupe bleue lui allant jusqu'aux genoux. Mais surtout, sa surprise était fixée sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Celui-ci avait légèrement grossi._

Du côté de Ryusuke… On dira qu'il avait fort à faire. Il devait alterner ses danses entre Riza et Clemona, les deux femmes se disputant en rigolant pour savoir à qui allait être la prochaine danse. Il fallait remarquer qu'au niveau de la poitrine, les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas privées pour laisser apparaître un décolleté généreux. Finalement, ce ne fut aucune des deux femmes qui eut la prochaine danse mais Juperus qui était apparue devant le jeune homme en lui murmurant avec délicatesse :

« Il est aussi le père de mon enfant… Je pense donc que je pourrais avoir une danse avec lui puisque je viens à peine d'arriver. Ryusuke ? »

« D'accord, d'accord… Rahhhh… C'est quand même moche d'être un homme à femmes. »

_Il se prit deux claques de la part de Clemona et Riza en même temps. Ce n'était pas des claques qui se voulaient violentes mais plutôt amusées. Qu'il se taise bon dieu ! Luna criait un peu sur Rek, l'homme à la mèche bleue continuant de jouer à sa console au lieu de l'inviter à danser. Sans même prévenir, elle alla éteindre la console devant les yeux écarquillés de Rek qui bégaya :_

« Mais mais mais … Je … Je n'avais pas… »

« En tant que chevalier servant, tu te dois de m'inviter à danser ! »

_Aie aie aie… Quelle plaie ! Enfin non… Pas une plaie ! C'était lui qui s'était invité dans la ruche malgré les dangers. Bon, faire un effort et tenter de danser avec elle. Il se redressa, prenant la main en lui souriant alors qu'ils allaient sur la piste. Xano termina de danser avec sa femme, lui demandant si il pouvait aller voir Nelya._

« Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te laisser partir ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je crois que… Nelya est enceinte. »

_Elle parut étonnée des propos de Xano et elle jeta un regard vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui restait parfaitement immobile dans son coin, refusant poliment toutes les invitations. C'est vrai qu'elle avait pris du ventre. Bon… Ils pouvaient bien faire ça. Ils se dirigèrent vers Nelya, la jeune femme posant ses yeux saphir sur Xano et Tyrania :_

« Toutes mes félicitations, vous deux. »

« Merci beaucoup, Nelya. Alors ? Combien de mois ? »

« Environ un ou deux. Je dirais plus aux alentours de deux mois. »

« Tyrania, je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Qui est le père ? »

« Il n'a pas de père. »

_Aie… Ahem… Sujet délicat. Tyrania donna un petit coup dans la hanche de Xano, celui-ci détournant le regard. Il n'était pas très malin d'avoir parlé de ça maintenant. Quel imbécile ! Nelya reprit la parole en faisant un petit sourire :_

« Non… Non… Il ne m'est rien arrivé de mal. Je n'ai pas eu une aventure ou autre. C'est simplement… un enfant comme toi, Xano. »

« Xano… Qu'as-tu fait à Nelya dans mon dos ? »

« Hey ! J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait du tout ! »

« Non… Ce que je veux dire… C'est que je suis comme Elis : Mon enfant n'a pas de père. »

_D'accord… C'était différent. Tyrania poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Xano croisait les bras, attendant des excuses de sa part. Elle alla l'embrasser sur les lèvres, se faisant pardonnée tout de suite alors qu'il demandait à Nelya :_

« Tu veux danser ou ton ventre t'en empêche ? »

« Je ne suis pas incapable de bouger non plus. Je ne sais pas danser seulement. »

« Tant mieux, on sera deux ! Pardonne moi Tyrania mais j'invite cette demoiselle. »

_Elle fit un petit geste évasif de la main pour dire que c'était bon alors qu'elle étudiait toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Loxen… dansait comme un fou sur la piste, Frizy tentant de l'arrêter avant de le suivre dans la danse. Paria et Ronyl… dansaient tranquillement, chacun baisant la tête sans regarder les personnes autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls dans leur monde. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Xano à la fin de la danse :_

« Et moi messire ? Ai-je le droit de danser ou non ? »

_Dès qu'il tourna la tête, il eut un décolleté plongeant devant lui… ainsi qu'un visage avec des yeux verts et des cheveux de même couleur. Telle mère… Telle fille… Les deux avaient des proportions là où il fallait. Shymi… était devant lui._

« Heu… Bien sûr ! Enfin… Bonjour Shymi. Ca fait… longtemps. »

« Et oui ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai perdu donc j'ai le droit au lot de consolation. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Une danse avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Enfin je crois… »

_Il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, lui prenant la main alors qu'une nouvelle danse commençait. Un petit regard vers Ryusuke et il voyait l'homme aux cheveux bruns en train de danser avec Drimali. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus semblait aux anges. Tyrania quand à elle, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait que Xano dansait avec Shymi mais elle préférait ne rien dire. Il pouvait faire ça._

« Shymi… J'y pensais mais… Tu m'as menti n'est-ce pas ? »

« A quel sujet ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir… Je parle de ce qui s'est passé. »

« De l'enfant ? Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas que… »

« C'est bon, c'est du passé mais la prochaine fois, ne mens pas. »

_D'accord… De toute façon, pourquoi mentir ? Elle n'était plus enceinte et puis il était maintenant un homme marié. La musique s'arrêta, la jeune femme le remerciant d'un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner et de retourner vers ses parents. Lui de son côté, il s'approcha de Tyrania, lui faisant un petit sourire :_

« C'était Shymi. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles. »

« Oh que si je m'en rappelle très bien ! Bon… Il se fait tard non ? »

_Elle tapa deux fois dans ses mains pour que les discussions s'arrêtent, signalant qu'elle allait faire un discours. Elle toussa une première fois, prenant la parole :_

« Je vous remercie à tous et à toutes d'être venus pour mon mariage et aussi nombreux. Je ne vais pas m'attarder trop longtemps car je vais vous libérer. Je ne sais pas si je dois faire le traditionnel jet de fleurs car c'est peut-être un peu tard maintenant. Je me répète mais je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour le déplacement, même certains ont du traverser une dimensions pour venir jusqu'ici. Je ne parlerais pas plus que cela car même si pour certains, la nuit se termine bientôt, pour ma part, elle ne fait que commencer. Sur ce, je me dois de vous annoncer que Xano et moi allons vous quitter maintenant. Merci encore. »

_Quelques discrets applaudissements se firent entendre alors qu'il rougissait. Elle venait de dire clairement que la nuit n'allait pas se terminer ce soir et cela… devant tout le monde. Puis des applaudissements plus nourris se firent entendre, Tyrania s'inclinant devant l'assemblée, invitant Xano à faire de même. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sauta dans ses bras, le forçant à la prendre à la manière d'une mariée._

« Désole mais nous devons vous laisser maintenant ! Bonne soirée à tous ! »

_Elle salua les différentes personnes alors qu'il se dirigeait avec la sortie. Ahhhh ! Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, il lui demanda si elle était tentée qu'ils marchent pendant une ou deux heures avant d'arriver chez eux._

« Mais si tu es trop fatigué… On ne pourra pas passer notre lune de miel. Alors, je veux bien que tu me portes jusqu'à la maison mais tu n'as pas intérêt à être épuisé sinon je te le ferais regretter ! J'ai bien été claire ? »

« Oui cheffe ! Au passage… Je me disais… Tu n'étais pas obligée de balancer ça en public. »

« De quoi ? Que cette nuit allait être la grande nuit entre toi et moi ? »

« Oui, y a de ça quoi. Je ne pense pas que notre vie… sur la chose les intéresse beaucoup. »

« Moi j'y pense : Luna et toi, vous l'aviez fait combien de fois ? »

« Mais en quoi ça te concerne ?! »

« REPOND c'est TOUT ! Je veux savoir ! »

_Bon… Combien de fois l'avait-il fait avec Luna ? Ca remontait à fort longtemps aussi. Il ne s'en rappelait pas forcément. Bon… Si… C'était quelque chose d'assez spécial puisque ça avait été un nombre assez important. Elle lui tira la joue alors qu'ils marchaient dans la nuit, elle dans ses bras. Il cria un peu de douleur avant de dire :_

« Dix ! Dix fois ! Voilà ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Car on arrêtera pas avant de le faire vingt fois, j'ai été claire ? »

« Mais tu veux ma mort ?! »

« Non je veux simplement ma dose d'amour que je n'ai pas reçue depuis toutes ces années et avec les suppléments. Je te préviens : Tu as intérêt à pas flancher une fois. »

« On peut pas étaler ça sur plusieurs jours ? »

« JAMAIS ! On le fera jour et nuit si il le faut ! On ira boire mais c'est tout ! Et peut-être un peu manger car je ne sais pas si on a faim après ça. J'y connais rien moi ! Et puis bon… Essaye d'y aller doucement la première fois, d'accord ? »

« Mais oui… Mais oui… Je te le jure… »

_Il poussa un léger soupir amusé alors qu'elle avait ses yeux rubis posés sur lui. Elle pencha un peu sa tête en avant, tendant ses lèvres pour qu'il l'embrasse, chose qu'il fit avec tendresse. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir vivre heureux et ensembles, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Après une bonne heure et demi de marche, ils se retrouvaient devant la maisonnette de la jeune femme… et maintenant la sienne._

« Comment vas-tu ouvrir la porte ? »

« Je peux la défoncer ? »

« Je t'autorise pas à faire ça ! N'abuse pas ! Tu dois être capable de l'ouvrir sans me déposer au sol. C'est la tradition ! C'est comme ça ! »

_Pfff ! Quelle chieuse ! Mais… MAIS… MAIS… C'était SA chieuse ! La tenant complètement avec sa main droite, il ouvrit la porte de sa main gauche alors qu'elle poussait un sifflement admiratif avant de dire d'une voix amusée :_

« Et bien…. Quel homme fort ! »

« Juste pour celles qui le méritent. »

« Et je le mérite ? J'aimerais bien sentir cette force. »

_Ca n'allait pas tarder mais auparavant… Il devait la déposer sur le lit et ouvrir d'autres portes. Une... et deux ! Voilà qui était fait. Ils se retrouvaient devant le lit à deux places, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés tendant ses bras, prenant une forte respiration pour bien soulever sa poitrine devant les yeux de Xano._

« Et après ? Que faisons nous ? Tu te jettes sur moi ? »

« On va essayer une approche plus douce non ? Par contre… J'ai une petite demande… »

« Et c'est laquelle ? Voyons voir ce que tu as prévu de bizarre. »

« Et bien… Je ne sais pas si je devrais avoir honte de te demander ça mais… »

_Allons… Qu'il s'exprime au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Elle se redressa, se mettant assise en croisant ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine, lui disant de poser sa question au lieu de rester ahuri devant elle. Il murmura d'une vois gênée :_

« Est-ce que tu… peux… garder tes oreilles de Feunard et tes neuf queues ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Tu parles de mes attributs de Feunard que je n'arrive pas toujours à cacher ? »

_Oui, oui. C'était de ça qu'il voulait parler. Il hocha la tête pour lui signaler que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle poussa un petit soupir amusé, tendant sa main pour agripper sa cravate et le tirer vers elle. Elle le regarda longuement… avant de lui répondre qu'elle était d'accord et que ce n'était pas un problème. De plus, cela prouvait qu'il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de son apparence physique… ou alors qu'il avait des goûts prononcés pour le fétichisme._

_Quelques minutes après, il se retrouvait couché sur elle, la recouvrant de baiser sur le visage alors qu'elle se laissait faire en poussant des petits rires. L'une de ces mains remontait le long de sa robe de mariée pour se faufiler sous cette dernière. La blancheur de sa robe n'était pas là pour rien : Elle désignait que la jeune femme était encore vierge au moment du mariage et qu'elle était prête à se donner complètement à son futur mari. Il lui descendit ses collants blancs, les jetant par-dessus le lit avant de faire de même avec ses gants, embrassant sa main droite en la recouvrant de petits baisers._

« C'est à qui cette petite main ? C'est à ma petite Tyrania. »

« Xano… C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer ? J'ai l'air un peu… ridicule. »

« Mais tu ne l'es pas, pas du tout. »

_Il se coucha complètement sur elle, arrêtant de jouer avec ses mains alors qu'il lui demandait de le mettre torse nu. Bien qu'elle était gênée puisqu'elle savait que personne n'allait l'arrêter, elle tentait de faire son mieux, passant ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme avec une légère appréhension. Elle lui demanda :_

« Est-ce… que je le fais bien, Xano ? »

« Mais oui, Tyrania. Mais oui… Bon… Attention… »

_Il posa une main sur le haut de sa robe, s'apprêtant à l'abaisser pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Elle était rouge de gêne mais il lui murmura que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Mais là… C'était différent hein ? Elle allait se donner à lui ! Et puis… Xano… Ahhh ! Xano allait enfin s'unir avec elle ! Elle se cacha la poitrine alors qu'il abaissait le haut de sa robe. Il put constaté qu'elle avait pris du volume à ce niveau, lui donnant un corps absolument divin. Il alla l'embrasser tendrement, lui murmurant :_

« Et bien… Tu n'as pas à cacher ton corps. »

« C'est vrai mais… J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques mois, j'ai continué de grandir au niveau de … Voilà… Et tu ne m'aimes pas uniquement pour ça hein ? »

« Mais non, si ça avait été le cas, je me serais marié à Luna. Est-ce le cas ? Je n'étais même pas au courant de ça avant aujourd'hui. Promis ! »

« Alors… C'est bon… Tu peux voir… »

_Elle retira lentement sa main, dévoilant ses deux seins devant les yeux de Xano. Celui-ci déposa un petit baiser sur chaque téton, mettant un peu sa langue dessus alors qu'elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. C'était… C'était… Ah… Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment que chaque geste sur son corps lui passait un courant électrique. Elle se laissa faire alors qu'il descendait de plus en plus sa robe, la mettant complètement nue devant ses yeux. Elle alla dire d'une voix faible et chétive :_

« Et toi ? Je… ne dois pas te déshabiller ? »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas si tu es intimidée… »

« Intimidée ? Moi ?! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?! »

_Elle détestait qu'il lui dise la vérité surtout quand elle ne l'acceptait pas ! Elle transforma ses deux mains en griffes, déchirant le pantalon de Xano pour le mettre complètement nue. Il sembla surpris, poussant un soupir avant de dire :_

« Ce costume n'était pas le mien. »

« Maintenant… Tu es dans la même tenue que moi… »

_C'était donc ça… Xano… dans son plus simple appareil… et bien en face d'elle. En le regardant de haut en bas, surtout en bas, elle poussa un petit glapissement confus avant de prendre le sexe du jeune homme en main. Rien qu'à le sentir vibrer dans sa main, elle se sentait si chaude… Une chaleur l'envahissait dans son corps._

« Hey… Je ne dois pas rester inactif ! »

« Laisse… Laisse moi gérer ça ! Je dois… montrer que je suis capable d'être aimée par toi. »

_Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire après ça ? Elle n'y connaissait rien… En avant… En arrière… Les gémissements de Xano lui montraient qu'elle était dans la bonne voie mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il posa deux doigts sur son entrejambe déjà trempé, pinçant le bouton d'amour de la jeune femme._

« AHHHHH ! Xano ! Imbécile ! Imbécile ! »

_Et bien… Ca n'avait pas duré… Il retira sa main avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle haletait, crispée comme si elle venait de subir un électrochoc. Une petite flaque de liquide venait de se former au niveau de son entrejambe alors qu'il disait avec amusement._

« Et bien… Une fois. Ca va être bien plus simple que prévu on dirait. »

« LA FERME XANO ! »

_Elle le prit par les deux bras, le regardant avec férocité et amour avant de le tirer vers elle pour le faire tomber sur son corps. Elle l'embrassa longuement avant de lui coller sa tête contre sa poitrine, entourant ses hanches de ses deux pieds avant de lui dire d'une voix bien plus calme et fragile :_

« C'est bon… Je suis prête… Mais vas y doucement. »

_Du blanc au noir… De la démone à l'ange… Elle changeait de caractère tellement vite qu'il en aurait été déconcerté si il ne la connaissait pas. Or… Ce n'était pas le cas. Il sortit sa tête de sa poitrine, collant ses lèvres contre un téton pour le mettre dans la bouche et le mordiller avant de rentrer en elle lentement. Il retira ses lèvres pour aller lui mordiller son oreille de Feunard tout en donnant un petit coup puis un autre jusqu'à ce que son hymen se brise. Le glapissement de bonheur qu'elle avait fait à ce moment là équivalait à toutes les plus belles musiques qu'il avait connues de son existence. Il alla l'embrasser pour finalement la serrer contre lui, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés pleurant légèrement._

« Mon amour, je t'aime vraiment plus que tout. »

« Et moi aussi, Tyrania… Moi aussi… Ce n'est que le second de la soirée. »

_Elle fit un petit rire amusé, le serrant contre elle de tout son corps et tout son âme alors qu'il recommençait à la pénétrer. Maintenant, ils étaient mari et femme. Ce qui se passa le reste de la nuit ne les concerna qu'eux, est-ce qu'il avait réussi ou non ? Nul ne le savait à part Tyrania et Xano. Couchés l'un contre l'autre, nus mais recouverts de la couverture, elle lui souffla dans l'oreille avec affection :_

« Xano… Je crois qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécus… »

« Nous avons le droit de vivre heureux et ensembles ? Dans notre monde ? »

« Je me sens… apaisée enfin… après tout ça. Merci pour tout. »

« C'est à moi de te remercier d'exister. »

_Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, le jeune homme fermant ses yeux avec elle, leurs deux visages collés ensemble. Il alla lui faire un petit baiser esquimau en s'endormant, la tête de la jeune femme posée contre son torse. Oui… Leur monde… Rien qu'à eux… Un monde où seuls elle et lui existaient dorénavant._


End file.
